


Street Brat

by Monsoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bandit!Eren, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Mikasa runs a brothel and possibly the world, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Secondary/Minor Side Ships: JeanMarco Isafar and YumiKuri, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soldier!Levi, There are some pretty violent action scenes, baby!armin, emperor!Erwin, plot heavy, see notes for better description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 262,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been on the streets with his sister from a young age, Eren is used to skirting around the law to get by. He'd long since discarded any childhood dreams of joining the Survey Corps; his focus now was to help provide for and protect Mikasa, her son, and the secret that could very well get them killed. He was doing just fine after joining a street gang, until of course fate decided to literally fling him straight into the line of sight of the one man with a reputation for hunting down criminals like himself; Captain Levi of the Survey Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Catapult Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[利艾翻译] 街头小子（我只是个跳舞的）translation of Monsoon's Street Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429313) by [arboresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboresque/pseuds/arboresque)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Street Brat (tradução pt/br)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889138) by [hmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmadness/pseuds/hmadness)



> Fanart!  
> [lollylicker](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/108628733395/fanart-for-my-fic-street-brat-by-the-talented), [spontaneoushuman](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/110796500590/fanart-for-street-brat-by-the-amazing), [caprette](http://caprette.tumblr.com/post/112859706683/background-image-street-in-a-turkish-city-with-a), [tomatofairyart](http://tomatofairyart.tumblr.com/post/119427048094/i-recently-read-street-brat-and-loved-it-so-i), seven by magickitt [[1]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/119335143683/from-monsoondownpours-fic-again-street-brat-eren) [[2]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/119252699058/a-scene-from-monsoondownpours-amazing-fic-street) [[3]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/136289816698/cuz-ive-been-meaning-to-draw-eren-from-street) [[4]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/147325235458/made-up-scene-for-monsoondownpours-fic-street) (spoilers) [[5]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/151224716903/confession-street-brat-monsoondownpour) [[6]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/152472701818/the-decision-crying-about-street-brat-by) [[7]](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/163029749738/lets-re-draw-this-and-this-from-2015-omg-fa), four by shingekicorn [[1]](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/120251358483/shingeki-no-unicorns-getting-frustrated-with-my) [[2]](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/119465714103/shingeki-no-unicorns-more-street-brat-drawings) [[3]](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/119425077448/shingeki-no-unicorns-late-night-test-doodles) [[4]](http://shingekicornwrites.tumblr.com/post/143083085993/todays-warm-up-is-an-eren-from-monsoondownpours), [forget-me-or-not](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/122082354025/forget-me-or-not-for-monsoondownpours-street), [cloudflower](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/122568020410/mikasa-and-armin), [thenewinshayneity](http://thenewinshayneity.tumblr.com/post/122748417812/chapter-23-of-street-brat-by-monsoondownpour-3%22), [erenbaegerr](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com/post/122789041207/eren-jaeger-from-monsoondownpours-street-brat-so), [dollkity](http://dollkity.tumblr.com/post/127574880511/so-i-read-street-brat-and-what-an-amazing-fanfic), [idontknowwhatthehelliamdoing](http://idontknowhatthehelliamdoing.tumblr.com/post/129061015782/monsoondownpour-i-did-the-thing-i-drew-a-lil-thing), [hypermanica](http://hypermanica.tumblr.com/post/131713156799/inspiration-street-brat), [l-a-muetre](http://l-a-muerte.tumblr.com/post/131913518849/when-hed-first-seen-the-boy-levi-had-first), [tofuandnuts](http://tofuandnuts.tumblr.com/post/133199758677/so-if-you-havent-read-street-brat-i-think-you), [denmarksderps](http://denmarksderps.tumblr.com/post/133879930842/because-i-am-absolutely-in-love-with-this-fanfic), internal-yorkie , [cloudflowerandherkami](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/135384662795/cloudflowerandherkami-1st-pic-this-was), [princelingkit](http://princelingkit.tumblr.com/post/136862953105), [sakirahime](http://sakirahime.tumblr.com/post/138985258310/its-finally-done-finished-fanart-for), [royalshibe](http://royalshibe.tumblr.com/post/141262571539/bullshit-quality-like-always-but-i-really-wanted), [jaegerscaptain](http://jeagerscaptain.tumblr.com/post/143291746283/monsoondownpours-eren-in-street-brat-is-just-so%20), [sinning-cinnamon](http://sinning-cinnamon.tumblr.com/post/129720650129), van-gogh-to-hell, [procrastinationbylaw](http://procrastinationbylaw.tumblr.com/post/150146588477/drawsbylaw-one-day-ill-learn-to-do-backgrounds), [shotgunfemshep](http://shotgunfemshep.tumblr.com/post/151070894729/i-recently-stumbled-across-an-amazing-fanfiction), dl4, [jimmy-jimz-jimbob](http://jimmy-jimz-jimbob.tumblr.com/post/154313094094/street-brat-eren-jaeger-for-the-wonderfully), [a-rikachu](http://a-rikachu.tumblr.com/post/158659162109/so-after-a-bit-of-dedication-i-was-finally-able-to), Two by oekakiuma [[1]](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/159586300310/heres-the-digital-version-the-coloured) and [[2]](https://oekakiuma.tumblr.com/post/162819582625/the-lower-halves-of-each-of-their-faces-were), [lindsaymarie11](https://lindsaymarie11.tumblr.com/post/159771076053/im-definitely-not-an-artist-but-i-thought-why), [crookedcherryblossoms](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/163445795325/also-i-did-this-witchs-vein-street-brat-and-just), [sassy-pastel-eren](http://sassy-pastel-eren.tumblr.com/post/145045808970/something-i-drew-for-the-fic-street-brat-by)

They soared through the air, zipping through clothes lines and dodging haphazard stalls lining the street sides, leaving a chorus of startled pedestrians and street peddlers shouting in their wake. Barbeque smoke, spices and the smothering scent of tobacco accosted their senses as they sailed overhead, detached observers of the bazaar bustling with dusk activity below. This was Eren’s favourite time of the day.

It was exhilarating to see the city from above. When he was young, he’d dreamt of living in the tall towers of the nobles in the luxurious inner districts like Sina where they could watch over the city sprawling below. That was until he had seen the Survey Corps for the first time. He’d seen the Military Police often enough, beating up drunkards in alley ways and sneering at peasants as they passed through the Shiganshina on some sanctioned mission from the Emperor. He’d seen the strange contraptions idly strapped to their hips, more for show than actual use, but it wasn’t until he’d caught a glimpse of the Survey Corps in action that he’d seen what they actually were. 3D Maneuver Gear, or 3DMG, he’d learned they were called. As a boy probably no older than ten at the time, he’d watched mesmerized as the men and women in green cloaks had launched themselves off horseback, grappling cables shooting from the gear at their hips and suddenly they were airborne. Their coats sailed behind them, the blue and white Wings of Freedom emblem glowing in the orange midday sunlight. He had decided then and there that he would join the Survey Corps just to fly like they did.

“Eren! To your left!” Eren snapped back to attention when Reiner shouted at him from ahead. Just in the nick of time he managed to change course to narrowly dodge a wall he had been speeding towards, and followed Reiner and Berthold as they flew towards the city entrance. “Don’t zone out like that! One of these days we’re going to have to scrape your remains off a wall and bring them back to Mikasa in a jar. I do _not_ want to be the one who has to explain your less-than-glamorous end to her.” Reiner scolded him from ahead. Eren turned to shrug sheepishly at Annie who had drawn up beside him, but the girl simply rolled her eyes in response. He couldn’t see the lower half of the girls face underneath her mask but it wouldn’t have made a difference; no doubt she’d look as bored and unimpressed as always.

They were done for today and would be heading back to their usual hang out to share a drink and unwind from a day of close-calls and adrenaline rushes. And of course to count out and divide amongst them their days reaping. Today had been a good day; they’d ambushed three Military Police officers outside various brothels and bars dotted around the city and had a lot to show for it too. Okay, so maybe he’d never quite achieved that noble childhood dream of joining the Survey Corps, but life happens and everything doesn’t always go as your young, starry-eyed and optimistic self plans. Several years ago he had intended to be a righteous upholder of justice by now, not the member of a street gang. Still, he was pretty well acquainted with the law, even if it was through being on the wrong side of it. Plus, he’s gotten his 3DMG and that’s all that mattered in the end.

They were coming up to the gateway into the city now. He could see the two golden spires that marked the city entrance, standing tall and regal amongst the shorter architecture it was surrounded by. There weren’t many tall structures close to the city entrance since it would look unsightly to the constant stream of merchants and tourists who came in and went out of the city daily. Trost was one of the largest cities in the world; its strategic positioning commanding the trade routes between surrounding nations made it a convenient trading center and a key rest stop for passing ships. But as Trost’s economy flourished, so did its criminal underbelly. You either got lucky in this city or you didn’t, and Eren, well, you didn’t join a street gang if you were well off.

This area was the most difficult to travel through using 3DMG. It took month of practice and plenty of embarrassing falls in front of large audiences and even broken bones and fractures before he’d mastered the art of crossing the bare expanse that was the city gateway. The trick was to build momentum up until the last good stronghold and then to release your grappling hooks with a sudden burst of gas to literally fling yourself over the fifty meter space in a wide arch; the maneuver had been dubbed ‘the Catapult’ for obvious reasons. It was dangerous, of course. Everything had to be properly timed, calculated and executed with precision. You release your grappling hooks too late, your trajectory would be thrown off and you’d be sent flying straight into a building. Too early and you wouldn’t make the distance. Same with the right amount of gas.  
But it was worth it. It was so worth it, the thrill of being airborne. It was exhilarating enough just using the 3DMG, but that moment when you weren’t connected to anything; when you were sailing over the city literally _flying_ and having relinquished all control; Eren would never tire of that.

Reiner went first, he was always in the lead. He was after all the leader of their little band of misfits. Eren was next, overtaking Berthold in his eagerness. The taller boy never had shared Eren’s enthusiasm for the Catapult and even as he passed him, Eren could see the nervous sweat dripping down his temple. Annie was last as always, guarding the rear with dependable resignation. Her expression never gave anything away, but Eren had a feeling she loved the Catapult just as much as he did.

The wind whipped at Eren’s hair and clothes as his speed picked up. At the last second, he released his grappling hooks and suddenly he was soaring. Eren whooped loudly and grinned, throwing out his arms to feel the wind billow around his shirt and cool the sweat clinging to his forehead. His heart leapt to his throat and his stomach dropped with the ground; both sensations thrillingly dizzying. Amidst his euphoria, he heard the distinct sound of Reiner cursing ahead of him and noticed that the blond’s attention seemed to be focused on something below them. Frowning, he followed the larger boys gaze down and felt his heart seize up with something completely unrelated to his flight.

An army of dark green cloaks swarmed beneath them; the Wings of Freedom emblazoned across their backs. Even now as he stared down in a panic, multiple pairs of eyes were turned skyward and carefully mapping their progression as they flew directly overhead. He felt like an abandoned infant wildebeest caught in the gaze of a hungry lioness; staring dead into the eyes of a predator unable to run and incapable of fighting back.

The Military Police were lazy and corrupt; usually active participants in the crime and therefore hardly about to put an end to it. On the other hand, the Survey Corps were like the complete opposite; they actively hunted down mobs, gangs and criminals ruthlessly and never shied away from disbanding and arresting them either, no matter how influential, powerful or well-connected they were. It was the reason why Eren admired them, even if they were technically his enemy. The only thing about the Survey Corps was that, although they were significantly better and effective law enforcement than the Military Police, they were never a consistent presence in Trost. Every so often they’d be sent off on an expedition, and for those few months, the criminal underworld flourished again and reigned free and unhindered.

But now they had returned, and Eren and his friends had literally just _thrown_ themselves straight into their target range.

***********************

The sun had just set over the horizon and the sky was still awash with fiery reds and oranges clashing with the burgeoning darkness of night when the Survey Corps finally rode into Trost.

“You could stand to look a little more cheerful, Levi. We’re home!” Hanji practically bouncing in the seat of their saddle. How they managed to maintain so much energy this late in the day never failed to astound the grey-eyed man. The even greater mystery would be how they could bear to dance around on their saddle after hours of riding; Levi’s ass hurt if he so much as shifted in his seat.

“I’ve been riding for three hours straight. I’ll be cheerful once I’m out of these filthy clothes and soaking in a hot bath.”

“Enjoy it while you can. I hear gang activity is at an all-time peak now. You’ve got your work cut out for you,” Hanji continued, undeterred by Levi’s clipped tone. Levi spared enough energy to muster a grimace at the thought. He’d earned a reputation as a ruthless soldier with a string of high-profile arrests under his belt. People also said he was directly responsible for the disbanding of multiple prominent gangs and organized crime syndicates in the city. They’d bestowed him with ridiculous titles; the Pitbull, the Cleaner, and most often, Humanities Strongest Soldier. His squad members were especially fond of that second title though, it was a suitable title for him for reasons the public who had given it to him had no knowledge of. Levi snorted derisively. He’d left the city for a grand total of three months and apparently gang activity was up again already?  He coolly considered the crowds that had gathered on the sidewalk to welcome them back; no doubt they’d expect him to clean up their mess again. He was getting too old for this.

Sharp movement in his peripherals drew his gaze immediately skyward. Four figures sailed over head, propelled by the 3DMG strapped to their hips. At first he thought they were members of the Military Police, since it couldn’t have been Survey Corps members, and thought it was unusual to catch them in an act of physical exertion that didn’t include beating commoners or fucking whores. His narrow eyebrows pinched in a frown when he realized none of them were wearing uniform though. They were dressed in commoner clothing, nondescript dark shades and hunting boots. A gang. How the hell had they gotten a hold of 3DMG? Scratch that; no doubt it was a result of Military Police incompetence. The lower halves of each of their faces were covered by masks that each depicted grotesque and grossly deformed sets of humanoid noses and mouths, like the skin had been peeled away from the lower halves of their faces to expose bared teeth and red muscle. One of the figures, one out of the three males and one female, let out an exhilarated whoop as he flew overhead, clearly too caught up in the thrill of flight to notice his audience. Their leader was apparently not so carefree, Levi heard him cursing as he caught sight of the danger they had inadvertently come across a little too late to take any preventative measure. His oblivious subordinate finally seemed to come to his senses too; time seemed to almost slow down as he finally grew aware of the situation. Levi _saw_ the realization dawn in his eye—he was wearing an eye patch as well as a mask, that must have made using the gear extremely difficult— and they widened in fear as they scanned below him. For the briefest moment their gazes locked and Levi was surprised to see that the young male had bright gold eyes. A striking feature, one Levi wasn’t likely to forget. But then the moment passed and they foursome had disappeared as swiftly as they had come, grappling hooks shooting out to clamp in the clay wall of the ornate clock tower on the far side of the gateway, and swinging out of sight.

There was a moment of stunned silence after they had disappeared where the entirety of the Corps forces seemed to hold their breath. Had that really just happened? Had a gang just flown right past them, practically taunting them in stolen 3DMG? It’s like they were begging to be arrested.

“Well that was an unexpected welcome party…” Hanji blinked through their thick glasses, gaze still locked in the direction the gang had disappeared in although they were long gone “Pretty impressive gear techniques, though. Better than many Corps members. That takes a lot of expertise, I’d imagine.” Trust Hanji to get caught up on that detail.

“It’s their lucky day,” Levi said, spurring his mare back into a lazy trot. The Corps members slowly followed suit, although no doubt confused as to why Levi wasn’t immediately leaping after the blatant criminals. “I’m too exhausted to give a shit.”

If the morons were stupid enough to fly right past him in such a flagrant display of naive invincibility not five minutes after he'd stepped foot in the city, no doubt he'd have them rounded up and arrested within the week. Let them enjoy their last few days of freedom; that was as merciful as he would be. 


	2. The Tawaif of Wall Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance, I feel I'm gonna piss off a lot of people with my Armin, Erwin and Mikasa situation. It's all part of the greater plan, people, sit back and enjoy the budding ereri instead yo. Please don't be put-off by relations, I know some of you will find it really strange but it's all in the name of the greater good plot-wise. (You'll enjoy this I swear)
> 
>  _'Anne'_ \- Turkish for mother

Eren darted up the brothel stairs, weaving with well-practiced ease through the clusters of intoxicated Military Police and ostentatiously dressed noblemen lounging in the entranceway. Eren scowled and tugged at the itchy hem of the ill-fitting [dhoti pants](http://img5.utsavfashion.com/bkj/bkj100/bkj100-large.jpg) Mikasa always insisted he wore whenever he dropped by; Wall Rose had an image to maintain and it just wouldn’t do to have him ducking in and out in his dusty street clothes. The working girls in their brightly coloured robes and glistening imitation jewellery dropped their put-on smiles to chirp warm greetings to him and proposition him with coy smiles. He responded with the usual wink and promised maybe next time, but they both knew next time would only be met with the same response.

He was a familiar face by now, and the girl managing the desk knew to automatically point him in the direction of where his sister would be without prompt. Eren nodded his gratitude and went through the heavy, burgundy curtain she had gestured towards with a single heavily jewelled hand. The smothering scent of incense hit him as soon as he drew back the curtain and he had to blink away the dizziness as his nose adjusted. A few rays of sunlight filtering through tiny windows placed high near the ceilings, casting little light on the dimly lit room. Scented candles placed in ornate candle holders provided a warm glow and flickering low light that threw twisted shadows against the drapes and veils that hung from the clay walls. The whole room looked a little hazy; Eren was never sure if that was a result of smoke or if the strong incense fumes were playing havoc with his senses. Velvet sofas, beds and mattresses piled high with cushions and fur skins were scattered haphazardly around the room to accommodate the amorous couples that occupied them. The room echoed with low moans and other sounds of artificial love-making. He’d grown used to that by now and didn’t even glance at the figures cloaked in shadows writhing among the cushions as he made his way through the room and towards the washing area he knew to be on the other side.

Eren emerged outside squinting in the bright sunlight and gratefully swallowed down breaths of fresh air. There were three girls in washing cloths gathered around the crumbling well, giggling and gossiping as they dumped buckets of cold water over their heads. One of them, a young mother, had her small son perched on an upturned bucket as she scrubbed at his hair with a bar of soap and coconut husk, scolding them for crying so loudly. Eren soon located Mikasa seated on a bench a little ways off. She was folding laundry while Armin sat in the laundry basket playing with the remaining sheets.

“Helping  _anne_  with the chores, are we?” Eren scooped up the giggling toddler and tossed him up into the air, catching him back in his arms safely.

“You didn’t have work today?” Mikasa asked, smiling at Armin’s delighted squeals.

“Ahh, about that…” Eren pulled a face but didn’t finish the sentence. He apparently didn’t need to because Mikasa paused her folding to fix him with a disbelieving frown. 

“You weren’t fired, were you?” She asked, although her tone suggested she already knew the answer.

“Look, there was a guy who was being a dick, I was just trying to calm him down, but he swung first—“

“Again?! Eren that’s the  _third job_  you lost for starting fights!” Mikasa’s raised voice interrupted his explanation and Eren cringed “I can’t support all three of us on my own, you need to contribute too.”

“Relax! I am! Here, look at this,” Eren shifted Armin to perch on his hip and used his free hand to pull a thick wad of crumpled noted from the folds of his dhoti. He beamed triumphantly at Mikasa’s widened eyes “See? This should cover us for at  _least_  a fortnight.  And I’ll be getting more soon too.” Eren waggled his eyebrows as he waited for her ecstatic reaction, but all he received was a dark glare.

“I don’t like you hanging with the gang, Eren. It’s not safe; you could get arrested or killed or have an accident with the gear!”

“And  _I_  don’t like you working here, but we both get good money, ‘Kasa. Every job has risks! At least mine isn't soul-sucking on top of it. You and I have this argument all the time but you can’t say you don’t agree. Besides, we’re getting pretty skilled. Soon you won’t have to work here at all and we could buy a small house and you could get another job!” Mikasa watched him with unreadable eyes and let out a small sigh before gathering up all the folded laundry into the basket. She stood up and cupped a hand around his cheek, smiling slightly.

“Don’t worry about me, Eren. You know I don’t mind my work anymore now that I’m a Tawaif and I don’t have to do anything I’m not comfortable with.” She shifted the basket balanced on her hip to a more comfortable position and lead the way back inside “And if you’re sure that you’ll be safe when you go out on raids then I’ll trust you. Besides, I’m more worried about you flying into a wall than being arrested.” Eren scowled but followed his sister indoors wordlessly.

Mikasa was well admired in Wall Rose; the other girls treated her with the respect of a Madame and often came to her for instructions or advice which she would readily give. The trio settled down amidst the seating cushions and a servant brought them a pot of tea and some local delicacies while Mikasa fed a restless Armin.

“The Survey Corps returned last night.” Eren mumbled around a mouthful of some syrupy cake. Mikasa’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes narrowed.

“Then you should probably cut back on raids and take more care when you go out. You’ve slacked off in the last three months and now you actually _could_  get arrested.”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Eren waved off her concerns. He’d been doing this for a while, he knew what he was about. While he understood that she was justified in her concern as the older sibling who'd always looked after him, she could stand to give him  _some_  credit. A commotion by the entrance drew Eren’s attention forward and he frowned at the uniformed crowd of men that entered. The royal guard. Looks like one of their more higher-profile clients had arrived. A familiar head of gold caught his gaze and Eren immediately ducked his head in alarm.

“Uh oh, code red, Kasa. Armin Senior is in!” Mikasa pulled her red shawl down from around her neck to cover most of Armin’s body as he slumbered in her arms and shuffled around so her back was to the entourage.

“Can you not call him that, please?” She hissed at him.

“They’re not looking this way, don’t worry,” He reassured her after he watched the group sit down in one of the lounge areas close to the stage reserved for the more important clients. Prince Erwin usually came in with his personal guard and some other companion. Today Eren noticed his companion was a short, dark-haired man dressed in sharp black attire and sporting a fierce scowl as he surveyed the room looking highly unimpressed. 

“Hey, check out his buddy,” Eren nudged his sister’s knee and nodded towards the man in question. “The guy looks like he wants to kill someone.”

Mikasa followed his gaze and smiled. “That’s Captain Levi, Eren. The guy you used to admire when you were little.” Eren’s eyebrows shot up into his bangs as he turned his attention back to the scowling man to inspect him properly.

“He's shorter than I expected,” Eren observed with surprise. “And he looks like an asshole. I feel sorry for whatever girl that gets stuck with him tonight.”

“Don’t say that. He’s a good man.” Eren turned to Mikasa incredulously. A  _good_  man _?_   Mikasa hadn't ever said that about anybody, not even him. “Yes Eren, I’m serious. He never actually sleeps with anyone either. I think Erwin just drags him along hoping he’ll relax enough to one day. They seem to be close friends. Despite what he looks like, he actually treats all the girls with a lot of respect and tips them generously, I think as some sort of compensation for not actually doing business with them. He's not afraid to yell at the more obnoxious patrons either. Everyone really likes him.”

Eren returned his gaze to the man who was now engaged in a hushed discussion with Erwin. Eren watched as a young girl nervously approached the men and offered a tray of drinks. Erwin accepted one with a dazzling smile while his shorter companion declined the offer with a small shake of his head. Eren’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets when the Captain still dropped two cold coins on the tray anyway before returning to his conversation. He  _acted_  like an asshole, but then again, he didn’t. Eren eyes the few remaining sweets on the tray in front of him.

“Do you think if I went and offered him some, he’d tip me too?” His sister looked down at Armin blinking sleepily in her arms.

“Your uncle Eren’s an idiot, Armin,” She cooed pityingly as Armin gurgled happily and reached up to grab at her chin. “You agree? Thank heavens we don’t share his genes. Isn’t that right?” Okay, a man could only sit by and take so many attacks on his character. Eren uncrossed his legs and stood up, glaring down at his sister who was struggling not to smile. “Are you leaving already?” 

“You two are terrible people. Yes you as well Armin. No don’t look at me like that, I was good to you and tried to raise you well but apparently you take too much after your mother. I’m through with you both.” He snatched up one last sweet and turned away.

“I’ll see you tonight at the Headless Horseman’s!” Mikasa called after him, laughing. Eren waved his hand to acknowledge that he’d heard her before ducking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve based Mikasa’s position in the brothel on that of a ‘Tawaif’, a term of Indian origin. I’ll briefly explain what a Tawaif is so you have a better contextual understanding of what I was going for in this AU.  
> “A Tawaif was a courtesan who catered to Indian nobility (during Mughal Era) and excelled in music, dance and theatre among other skills. Their main purpose was to sing, dance and professionally entertain, and while sex was often incidental, it was not assured contractually. High class or popular Tawaifs could pick and choose their suitors.”  
> (Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tawaif)  
> Basically Mikasa just sticks to entertaining guests by singing and dancing. Because she is viewed as ‘exotic’ because of her (equivalent of) East Asian background, she attracts a lot of guests who come just to watch her perform so she no longer has to work as a prostitute to earn an income.


	3. The Chase

The Headless Horseman was a quaint little store. Tucked away among of the many labyrinthine alleys that only the most seasoned locals could navigate, it boasted an assortment of spices from all corners of the globe that could cure ailments of the heart, mind or body. Garlic bulbs and dried chili hung from the low ceiling and exotic herbs stored in different sized jars lined the dusty, wooden shelves crowded into the tiny store space. It was a favourite of the local housewives and widows who visited regularly to replenish their kitchen stocks and chat with the charming, freckled young man who ran the small shop. People had stopped questioning the strange store name, either having accepted its absurdity as a ploy to draw in curious customers or knowing the real reason behind it.

Although from the outside it looked like any old spice store, only a small handful knew that the Headless Horseman also moonlighted as a speakeasy. You had to be a very special kind of regular to be allowed behind the counter and through the moth-eaten curtain in the back storeroom that concealed the heavy, soundproof door that lead into the cosy underground bar. It was where Eren, Annie, Reiner and Berthold always met up with their other friends before a raid and again afterwards as they counted their spoils.

There were few other patrons on a Tuesday night apart from their group of friends, just the odd regular staring forlornly into the bottom of their empty glass until Jean came around to top it up again with a cheerful smile and a friendly pat on the back.

They were an odd band of misfits, drawn together by the common denominator of young lives held back by unfortunate circumstance. Connie and Sasha, a pair of thieves, were currently seated at the bar having a drinking contest. The stakes looked like a basket of breadsticks Marco, co-owner of the bar/store, had generously donated to the cause. Sasha was in it for the food, as always, and Connie for the entertaining opportunity to deny her of it. Reiner was egging them on, cheering for Connie, large fist thumbing on the wooden counter encouragingly while Berthold stood by his elbow looking a combination of concerned and nervous as always. Ymir and Historia were on Sasha’s side; Ymir goading Connie while Historia shook her head, having long since grown accustomed to their antics.

Mikasa, Eren, Annie and Marco sat a little ways off, watching the commotion from a safe distance while Armin perched on the bar counter and played with a beverage coaster. Eren tried to sneak a sip of Mikasa’s drink, but had it snatched out of his grasp almost immediately by his sister who fixed him with a stern glare.

“Not if you’re going out later, Eren. Your reckless enough swinging around on those cables while sober.” Pulling a face, Eren slumped on the counter and eyed the clock above the door impatiently.

“It’s almost ten, we should head off now." Eren turned his gaze to the blue eyed blonde quietly nursing their drink beside Mikasa. Annie shrugged and sipped her drink wordlessly, smiling slightly when Armin fixated on trying to balance the coaster on Eren’s head.

“I heard the Corps were back in town; you guys ought to be a little more careful,” Marco advised as he wiped down the counter top.

“They arrived last night so I doubt they’d be heading straight out to work so soon. If anything, we should take advantage of the time they spend resting,” Eren responded with a shrug.

“Don’t underestimate them. The Survey Corps aren’t as passive as the Military Police. Besides, Jean and I have heard stories about their Captain, Levi. You do _not_ want to cross him.” Eren sometimes forgot Marco and Jean had been members of the Military Police for almost a year. They’d left when Marco had been involved in an accident with the 3DMG and had to have his right leg amputated. After he’d been discharged, Jean had naturally left with him and they’d started their little double-business instead. They were a valuable source of military knowledge whenever the need arose and had played a key role in acquiring the 3DMG for the Titans, the name of Eren, Annie, Reiner and Bert’s gang.

“We’ll be fine, they’ll be too busy rounding up the easier gangs in the meantime,” Eren dismissed, waving away his concerns. Mikasa frowned disapprovingly but didn’t comment; Eren recognized the look anyway, he was being too carefree.

“You guys ready to head off then?”

Eren perked up instantly at the sound of Reiner’s approach, the coaster toppling off his head as he straightened in his seat. Armin watched its descent with devastated eyes.

“Yes! Let’s go!” He said, grinning.

“See you guys in a few, have some drinks ready to celebrate!” Reiner called to their friends who waved them off.

“Eren, don’t forget your eye patch!” Oh shit. He hurriedly dug around his pockets until his fingers closed around the tinted glass oval which he held up triumphantly. He had been born with two different coloured eyes; one a vibrant blue-green and the other a bright gold. It was an uncommon and striking feature that his mother had adored and he’d been proud of when he was younger, but once he was on the streets it became a liability and an easy form of identification in its rarity. He’d taken to covering up his green eye, the more uncommon of the two shades, whenever he was out, but once he started using the 3DMG, he’d needed a different approach. Both eyes were vital in depth perception and judging distances so Marco had come up with using a piece of tinted glass as an eye patch instead.

He darted forward to peck Mikasa on the cheek and balance the fallen coaster on a delighted Armin’s head. “I’ll be right back,” He promised with a wink.

“Be careful!” Mikasa called after him as the foursome departed.

“Yeah, Yeah.”

**********************

Was he glad to be back? Levi wasn’t sure. He liked expeditions because he got to leave the city's suffocating walls and putrefying bowels overrun with crime and corruption. But there was a comforting familiarity to the closely clustered shacks on the fringes of the city, to the intricate, serpentine alleyways and abandoned buildings that Levi soared over. It was a mess, of course. Even now, he could see the dark figures darting around below, scrambling for cover at the sight of his silhouette overhead. It was a mess, but it was a mess he was tasked with cleaning, and there was precious little Levi enjoyed more than cleaning.

He’d given his soldiers one night’s rest to recover from the expedition, and then they were straight back to work. He had a city to clean and he was never one to procrastinate. Bacteria spread if you left it unattended.

He alighted on the rooftop of a bathhouse. The streets were dark, lit only by what little moonlight filtered between the closely packed buildings. Two quiet thumps behind him alerted him that Hanji and Mike had also joined him, and they silently padded up to stand by his side.

“Where on earth do we start?” Hanji sighed as they scanned the streets below, moonlight reflecting off their thick-lensed glasses. They planted their hands on their waist and heaved an exhausted sigh. “Three months and the place is _riddled_ with small gang activity! It’s like a rat infestation. It would be easier to relocate the entire city than weasel them all out.”

They had a point, and on some level Levi empathized with their overwhelmed frustration. However, another larger part of him reveled in the face of the challenge.

“There are people close by.”

Mike’s quiet intrusion to their conversation immediately drew Levi’s attention. Sure, he knew there were people close by, he could even see them wandering around below, but Mike never stated the unnecessary. He was a man of few words who only spoke when something important needed to be said, a trait Levi appreciated profoundly, and there was no doubt that when Mike said there were people close by, he meant people Levi would be interested in.

“Where, and what drew your attention?” He asked the giant standing to his left. Mike’s head was tilted slightly upwards and he was frowning in concentration as he focused on some scent far beyond Levi’s detection. It was an unusual gift but one that had proven its worth over the years; no one questioned The Nose.

The tall blond nodded to the area slightly to Levi’s left. “I smell 3DMG oil, and not from our models.”

Levi frowned; non-military personnel with 3DMG? His mind briefly considered the gang of four that he’d crossed paths with last night upon his arrival to the city. What were the chances? Slim in a city as large as this, but at the same time how many gangs could have possibly accessed 3DMG? The Military Police would have a lot to answer to if this turned out to be a major problem; criminals were hard enough to deal with on the ground and the last thing he needed was them whizzing around on crudely constructed 3DMG of their own design.

“Stay low and follow me.” He leapt off the edge of the roof, Hanji and Mike on his heels. They flitted between buildings in silence, sticking to the shadows and every so often referring to Mike to point them in the right direction. Levi heard them before he saw them and he discerned three voices in total, all male. It wasn’t until he was concealed himself behind the chimney pipes of an old apartment and was looking down on the fugitives that he realized that there was also a fourth female. They were the same gang; the ones with strange face masks and 3DMG strapped to their hips.

“Titans,” Hanji hissed by his ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin.

“Ew, back off Four-Eyes.” Levi shoved the bespectacled soldier off his back with a grimace. “And what the fuck are Titans?”

Hanji grinned, undeterred by his attitude, and nodded towards the foursome crouched on the roof of a closed store below. They appeared to be helping one of their members, a young man who was the tallest out of all of them, strap a bag to his back. “Their gang name, their called Titans,” They elaborated. Levi had thought they were just a bunch of wannabe kids who’d had the good fortune of getting their hands on some 3DMG, not a proper, renowned gang, but if Hanji had heard of them perhaps he’d misjudged.

“Are they a part of a larger syndicate? What do you know about them?” He interrogated. It wouldn’t do to underestimate an opponent, and no matter how unthreatening they’d looked whooping with joy as they flew over him last night, they could pose a very real threat when confronted.

He was rather surprised when Hanji responded to his questioning with laughter. “No, not at all. It’s just those four from what I’ve gathered, and they’re not some gang of cut-throat, drug-dealing looters either, so you can relax.”

“ _Then?_ ” Levi pressed, frustrated and confused. Why else would a street gang be infamous, if not for those reasons?

“ _Because_ , Levi, they only target MP members and other high profile people, usually outside brothels or bars. They’re seen as local heroes, almost. Chances are the locals won’t be as willing to come forward with any information on them as with other gangs.”

Levi arched his eyebrows and returned his gaze to the group below. They exclusively targeted the corrupt and wealthy? Well that was something Levi could get behind. Unfortunately, whether he agreed with their methods or not, he had a job to do.

“Shame they were so careless then.” He murmured. Hanji’s face fell, it was clear they were a fan of this particular group and he almost felt a little bad for what he had to do. “Hanji, you take them from the right and Mike will take them from the left. Ambush at my signal; be careful, they can escape easily with the 3DMG so we need to finish this quickly.” Hanji pouted but departed without protest and Mike also left with a single nod.

The three males had been pretty preoccupied so far helping the tallest boy with his load so Levi had thought the siege would be pretty easy, but as he looked back towards the gang he realized that the female titan, who had been standing apart from the trio and looking around with disinterest, was staring directly in his direction. He didn’t believe it for a moment, no one ever detected Levi when he was in stealth mode, but any hopes he had that her looking his way was just a coincidence were immediately dashed when he saw her gaze flit to her left and right— in the directions Mike and Hanji were headed. They’d been made.

He barely had time to raise his blade and signal to his companions before the girl turned to warn her comrades, and suddenly they were scattering in every direction. Hanji and Mike probably weren’t even in position yet, they’d barely had time to prepare. This was complete mayhem.

The large blond leader launched himself in Hanji’s direction and the blond female went in Mike’s. They didn’t have time to think of an action plan, they’d have to chase whoever they could.

“You two go after them!” Levi ordered Hanji and Mike, they nodded in acknowledgement of his order and immediately set off after their respective targets. Eye-patch had fled in Levi’s direction and he automatically moved in pursuit, swearing. He didn’t see where the tall boy disappeared off to, and he was already vaulting off the rooftop after his own target before it occurred to him he might have fallen for the groups ruse. The bag that had been strapped to the tall boy was undoubtedly the spoils of their night’s raid, and while he, Hanji and Mike had been preoccupied by the gang members heading in their directions, they’d completely missed where the pack-mule had headed. The other members had been a decoy allowing the pack-mule to escape with the goods, and he’d fallen for their trick hook, line and sinker.

Levi cursed under his breath at his own lack of foresight. What had he _just_ thought about underestimating the opponent? He should have seen this coming, he had far more time to plan ahead than the Titans and yet they’d bested him. It had been a while since that had happened; he couldn’t help but feel a little impressed.

 

The grapple hooks shot ahead of Levi and he felt the tug as they clamped into the clay walls of the closely packed buildings. Chases in the slums didn’t require much gas, the momentum from the initial jump usually sufficed since there were more sharp turns and quick maneuvers than long leaps. You needed fast reflexes to use the 3DMG down here as well as good senses and sharp instinct. He had nanoseconds to determine the best strong hold for his next purchase and to brace his body for the sharp turns to come. It took years of practice to learn to handle your body so you moved with the gear rather than be jerked along with it like a ragdoll. Clotheslines threatened to snag him around ever sharp corner, low hanging roofs barely scraped his shoulders and walls concealed in darkness loomed up ahead suddenly and without warning. All these things were obstacles Levi had learned to circumnavigate with ease years ago, but Eye-patch also seemed to be surprisingly adept with the gear. He had the added advantage of not having the awkward shape of the customary swords hitched to his hips. Apparently they had redesigned the gear and removed the unnecessary load, allowing for more mobility. He also appeared to know these areas well, darting through windows and gaping holes in abandoned buildings too fast to have been a split-second decision; he needed to have known exactly where they would be to have been able to maneuver himself through the narrow openings without miscalculation.

Levi couldn’t help but admire his control; he leapt through a wide, horizontal crack in a wall, twisting his body to the side and spinning through the small opening, barely fitting through the human-sized sliver. Levi followed behind him easily enough but couldn’t but think that had he not been following someone, he’d be completely lost. He had a pretty extensive knowledge of the slums; it was the part of the city most similar to where he'd grown up himself, either running from someone or hunting someone down, but things changed over time. Buildings were either demolished or had collapsed with age and disrepair. Many of the unfamiliar ruins he was lead through were the empty carcasses of buildings he’d known while they were still occupied. Eye-patch moved without hesitation; either he was very well-versed with the all the most recent changes or he had an uncanny ability to make sudden judgments. Either way, it made him a formidable opponent.

It was already very late, Levi heard the clock tower, located somewhere to his distance right, chime the early hours of the morning. This chase had already lasted too long. Either he was losing touch or he’d met his match; granted he’d never had to chase someone equipped with 3DMG before, but this was still taking far too long for comfort. Eye-patch emerged from the dark husk of the abandoned building and immediately took a sharp left, Levi hot on his trail. He had to have a destination in mind otherwise there was no way he could make random decisions this fast. If only Levi could figure out where he was headed, he could plan out how to intercept him. What could he possibly be heading towards?

The wall.

The realization hit Levi hard and he renewed his pursuit with fresh urgency. All the poorer districts in Trost were segregated by high walls that could only be scaled with the aid of 3DMG. With the lead Eye-patch had on him now, if he made it to the wall he could easily climb to the top while Levi was still halfway up, and that’s all it would take for the chase to end. Once he was over, Levi had no way of tracking him until he had also reached the top. Without a constant visual, Eye-patch could go in any direction and lose himself in the chaos of the ghetto before Levi had the opportunity to track him, effectively shaking him off.

God this brat had brains on him after all.

Teeth grinding with determination, Levi began to release gas to add speed to his chase. It was slightly risky since he now had even less time to calculate the next stronghold to aim his grapple hooks, but if he wanted to catch this street rat he’d either have to pick up his pace or hope the kid slipped up. He could see the walls ahead now, tall and dark against the ink-blue night sky. The stars peeking over its peak beckoned temptingly. With three hundred feet to go, the wall loomed ahead dark and foreboding. two hundred feet; at this pace if Eye-patch decided change tactics he’d have less than a few seconds to decide before the wall blocked off any alternative exits. Just over a hundred feet; the only way now was up.

Levi realized that he wouldn’t make it. 

Levi finally slowed his chase and cut off his gas; he might not be accustomed to losing, but he knew when to accept defeat. Eye-patch pulled ahead and used the momentum from the overhanging roof of a temple to swing himself up at the wall in a wide arc, fuelled by a generous burst of gas. Levi came to a stop on the roof the same temple and watched the boy’s ascent with resigned frustration.

No one had ever escaped Levi in all his years at the Survey Corps. That was until this bratty street rat probably half his age and with no formal training with 3DMG came along. Levi was frankly too stunned to be offended.

They boy reached the top of the wall as Levi watched from below. Rather than immediately disappearing over the other side, Levi was surprised to see him hesitate as he looked down to where Levi stood. He frowned up in confusion at the boy’s inaction; he seemed to be considering something, torn with indecision. As Levi watched on, he turned so he was fully facing Levi and straightened up, shoulders back and head up.

And he…saluted. Fist over heart, feet together, head held high, he presented Levi with a flawless rendition of the Survey Corps salute. Levi’s first thought was that he was being mocked and he briefly reconsidered his decision to bow out of the chase, but then it occurred to him that perhaps the boy wasn’t ridiculing him. Levi squinted up at the small, motionless silhouette at the top of the wall critically. He seemed to be waiting for something, some sort of acknowledgement of his acknowledgement of a good run. He had to be fucking kidding. After a moment’s hesitation, Levi slowly raised his own hand to his chest. He wasn’t sure why he did it, he could’ve ignored the gesture instead, but he had been genuinely impressed by the boy and he wasn’t petty enough to let his loss overshadow that. They held the salute for five long seconds before the boy finally seemed satisfied. After a brief pause, he disappeared over the wall with a small wave in the older man’s direction, leaving Levi standing alone on the temple roof, frowning thoughtfully at the empty space where the boy had been moments earlier.

Interesting.                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [syn](http://princelingkit.tumblr.com)!!! This is how Eren's mask/bandit gear looks.


	4. The One That Got Away

It was a little past three when Mike and Hanji finally returned to the base empty-handed, yawning with exhaustion. They dragged their feet to the storage room to check in their gear before they retired. The blonde guard on duty took in their bedraggled appearance and let out a low whistle.

“You guys look _awful_ ,” Nanaba observed, collecting their gear for maintenance. Few others were awake at this hour, mainly just the soldiers doing rounds since anyone from the graveyard patrol shift should have returned a while ago.

“I feel it,” Hanji responded glumly, pushing up their glasses to rub at their eyes.

“What happened out there? You guys were due back over an hour ago. We’d assumed either something had happened or you’d landed a big one,” The blonde glanced behind the duo at the lack of restrained criminals meaningfully. If it had been the latter, they should have returned to base dragging behind them at least one offender. Mike shrugged but made no sign of elaborating, so Hanji took the lead.

“You would not _believe_ the night we had,” they began, the exhaustion leaving their face as their eyes lighted up with excitement. Nanaba glanced uneasily at Mike who simply shook his head in response. “We did have a target but they made us before we could get into position so we had to chase them all across the town!” Hanji threw up their hands enthusiastically and the short haired blonde leaned back as if physically repelled by their energy. It was too early for Hanji’s vigour.

“Well? Where are they then?” She asked. Hanji’s story didn’t exactly match the sight before her.

“Ahh yes well…” the brunette scratched the back of their head and glanced away sheepishly “They… sort of got away.” Nanaba blinked in astonishment.

“What, from both of you?” She asked incredulously, glancing at Mike for confirmation. His slight grimace was all the answer she needed. She paused in her actions of taking apart the gear and sorting it into the respective containers to lean forward over the counter of the storage room, intrigued. Mike was one of the best soldiers in the Corps, second only to Levi. His amazing sense of smell made him practically _designed_ to track. And Hanji, although they were unorthodox in their methods and rather eccentric, was like a pit bull in their relentlessness once they set their minds on a goal. Plus they could be honestly terrifying; criminals were known to willingly surrender after one glance at their slightly unhinged smile. “That’s incredible.”

“I’m not too upset though,” Hanji said, waving a hand flippantly “I kind of didn’t want to catch them in the first place. Have you ever heard of the Titans?”

“You went after the _Titans?_ Wow, they really must be as good as they say.” The trio lapsed into a contemplative silence before Nanaba shrugged and returned to her work. “Oh well, Levi isn’t back yet either, so I assume that means at one of you won’t return empty handed.”

Mike frowned “He’s not back yet?” That was odd; he and Hanji had been dreading having to report their failure to him which was one of the reasons for their lateness.

“Oh!” Nanaba’s eyes lit up as her gaze fixed on something behind them “Speak of the devil.” Mike and Hanji turned to see that Levi had indeed just returned, nodding curtly to the sentry at the entrance before heading in their direction, unbuckling his harness as he approached. He glanced at Mike and Hanji in acknowledgement and nodded once at Nanaba as he handed over his gas canisters for a refill. Levi preferred to polish and check all his gear himself rather than turn it into storage, he was pedantic like that. The air between the group was tense with silence while Levi waited for Nanaba to retrieve him two replacement canisters. He nodded again in thank you before turning to leave as wordlessly as he had arrived, leaving Mike, Hanji and Nanaba staring after him in confounded silence. He was halfway across the courtyard before the trio snapped to their senses.

“Okay that was _definitely_ weird, he didn’t even question us,” Hanji began, turning to face the others with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

“I think he sort of _smiled_ at me,” Nanaba was staring into space as though the revelation had left her stunned “What on earth happened out there?”

It was Mike who supplied the most disturbing observation though. “He arrived alone,” The tall blond said, frowning after the retreating form of their Captain. It took a moment for the weight of his words to sink in, but the moment it did, all three exchanged alarmed expressions before darting after their leader.

“Levi! Stop!” Hanji bellowed, overtaking the shorter man and blocking his path, legs apart and arms spread wide. Levi glowered at them, his venom, however, was more subdued than usual. This was serious. “What happened? Where’s your target?” Hanji leaned forward conspiratorially “Did you kill him?” Their whisper was louder than a normal person’s ordinary voice, and Levi placed a hand over their face to shove them back with an irritable ‘Tch.’

“No I didn’t fucking kill him. Where are _your_ targets?” Hanji pursed their lips and looked to Mike who shot them a look of betrayal before turning to address Levi.

“We lost them, Sir. Both of them.” He supplied, head bowed apologetically and braced for a tirade that never came. Levi nodded and shrugged as though this was the outcome he’d expected. As if two senior, decorated Survey Corps members hadn’t just failed a simple pursue and apprehend task.

“Well then, we’re all in the same boat it seems.” Nanaba and Hanji mirrored each other’s looks of dissatisfaction at his elusive response. Levi made to move around Hanji’s makeshift blockade but they sidestepped to intercept him again.

“Are you saying… you…?” Hanji pulled a face of extreme concentration as they struggled to fully grasp the concept “Wait, so you _didn’t_ … catch him?” Levi blinked at them slowly and heaved an impatient sigh.

“ _Yes_ , I _didn’t_ catch him,” He enunciated, spreading out his arms and staring at the expectantly, daring them to question him further. “Now, I’m going to go have a long hot bath and go to sleep and you will not detain me further unless you have a particularly gruesome death wish, are we clear?” He stepped around Hanji who made no move to stop him, apparently still attempting to process Levi’s admission.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but that has never happened before, has it?” Nanaba asked hesitantly. Levi didn’t even seem angry or frustrated, just distracted and strangely pensive. Hanji and Mike slowly shook their heads.

**********************

Eren played with Armin’s short hair, distractedly carding his finger through the soft, golden tufts. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night—well, that morning to be more accurate— and trying to process everything that had happened. It wasn’t the first time they’d had a run-in with the Corps, and it certainly wasn’t their first time encountering a close call. It was why they had back up plans in place in case of such situations and why they’d known how to act without being directed by Reiner. They’d managed to keep their loot, using an old maneuver they’d employed multiple times before by using Reiner, Annie and himself, the more proficient 3DMG users, as a distraction while Bert escaped with the valuables. Still, that morning had been different; he’d been up against Captain Levi. The thought still sent a shiver of adrenaline down his spine as he remembered the chase through the slums. He’d never felt such a thrill in all his life. He’d been certain he’d get caught and all he could think was at least he’d have fallen to Humanities Strongest and not some two-bit, nameless soldier. He’d go down with some respectability.

Except he hadn’t. He’d escaped, despite all the odds. Eren remembered standing atop the Wall into Karanese District, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart as he stared down at the dark figure perched on the temple roof below. He felt a stab of regret at that moment; it would be the closest he’d ever come to his idol because at the end of the day they were adversaries. Captain Levi would only ever see him as another street rat living among the scraps in the slums. The thought had made him sad, sobering him from the rush of endorphins and dampening his mood. He wished there was a way he could preserve this moment but without the huge divide of status and the law between them. He wanted the Captain to remember him as something other than a petty thief that gotten away, except what could he do, at this distance? He hadn’t even thought about what he was doing when he’d straightened his posture and executed the Corps salute. It came easily to him after all the years he’d practiced it as a child secretly in his room or when the Corps rode by on their return from an expedition. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected from the man in return, so when he’d returned to salute, Eren had momentarily been frozen in place by surprise.

“What are you smiling about?” Mikasa’s voice broke Eren from his daydream and he whipped up to face her, blinking.

“What? I’m not smiling.” Was he? Eren focused on schooling his expression into something that less resembled an absent-minded grin. Mikasa glanced up briefly from the hand mirror Armin was holding in place to arch a perfect eyebrow at him skeptically. She thankfully didn’t press further though, returning her attention to the mirror Armin was focusing intently on holding up, his face twisted into an expression of intense concentration. It was a comical sight, the mirror wobbling in his grasp despite his efforts. Eren discretely reached over to hold the bottom corner of the mirror.

 Mikasa was preparing for a performance tonight, lining her eyes with kohl, gaze fixed intently on her reflection in the slightly shaking mirror. Her hair had been pinned back into a low bun and studded with stage jewelry and she was decked out in an extravagant costume glimmering with beads and gold embroidery. Full red skirts fanned around her and her small top exposed her midriff and the detailed henna design drawn with experienced hand on her stomach. She always looked stunning, easily eclipsing every other dancer that backed her up on stage, and that carried on even when she wasn’t in costume or performing. It wasn’t just her exotic appearance; her sleek black hair, flawless, fair skin and dark, almond-shaped eyes that made her one of the favourites; she also carried herself with an air of regality and poise that was uncommon in such an industry. She commanded respect and anyone who ever had the fortune of interacting with her always gave it. She was, after all, the Tawaif of Wall Rose.

Eren looked on, horrifyingly entranced, as the delicate bristle brush traced her eyes precariously close to the edge. He’d never understood how the girls— and guys, Wall Rose catered to all tastes— could do that without flinching. The one time Mikasa had attempted to line his eyes he’d flipped out so hard he’d kicked over her make-up box in his struggle to escape. She didn’t try it again.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Mikasa said, her lips barely moving to keep her hand steady.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m torturing myself or something. You’d think I was peeling off my own skin considering the expression you’re wearing. It’s distracting.” Eren sniffed and looked away. He couldn’t help his expression if he continued to watch her. Her make-up routine often looked more terrifying than the first time he’d used the 3DMG.

“You should take some time off, you know. With what I earned this mornings as well as last night, you can afford to relax for a bit.” After two consecutive successful raids, Eren had hoped Mikasa would take a break. She didn’t sleep with any patrons any more, but he still didn’t like that she had to deal with their hungry eyes and animalistic leers following her every move. Sometimes he would be a back-up dancer if they were down a performer or in need of some extra money, and even for those few minutes, he couldn’t handle the skin-crawling sensation of the salacious eyes trained on him the entire time. He didn’t know how Mikasa could handle it day after day with such composure. He had to fight back the urge to punch those men and their wondering hands that plucked at his clothes.

“You know I can’t do that, Eren. We need to save up more if we want to be able to afford to send Armin to school as well as buy a house.” Mikasa, having finally finished her eye make-up to a satisfactory standard, packed up her make-up and plucked the mirror from Armin’s fingers “Good boy, Armin. Thank you for being so helpful,” The blond toddler glowed under the praise.

Mikasa was right, though. Although they still had a few years until it was time for Armin to attend school, Eren wanted nothing more than to own a house so Mikasa could quit this job and start something else. One of the main reasons she continued to work at Wall Rose was because it provided her with accommodation and meals while also allowing Armin to stay with her. Eren, meanwhile, slept on a hammock at Jean and Marco’s, paying a small rent and helping around with the housework or at the shop in return. It was adequate; they weren’t destitute, starving or on the streets, nonetheless Eren hated being separated from Armin and Mikasa and wanted nothing more than to one day live together independently under one roof in a place they could call home.

“If I found you another job, would you quit?” He ventured. Mikasa sighed, this was a conversation topic they’d exhausted months ago but Eren refused to relent.

“Sure, if they also provided me _and_ Armin with accommodation, but how many places do you think would do that?” Mikasa scooped Armin into her arms and stood, balancing him on her hip “Can you take him over to Marco’s? I won’t be done until late and you still haven’t slept after you returned.” Usually Eren babysat Armin whenever Mikasa had a performance, but if he was busy on a raid or catching up on lost sleep, Marco was always happy to watch over Armin instead.

Mikasa glanced over towards the entrance when she noticed a large group enter. “Oh, they’ve arrived,” She handed Armin over to Eren. “I have to go check on the other girls and make sure they’re ready. Go get some sleep, okay?” Eren nodded and glanced idly in the direction of tonight’s VIP guests. Immediately, he dove sideways into the seating cushions, laying stock still with a confused Armin cradled against his chest.

Captain Levi was here. Why was he here?! Prince Erwin might be a regular, but Mikasa had said that it was rare for him to drag the Captain in more than twice a month; he had been here last night! Mikasa looked at him with a combination of alarm and concern.

“Eren? What’s wrong?” The Captain might not have gotten a good look at Eren that morning, but he still wasn’t taking any chances. He couldn’t tell Mikasa why he was hiding either, if she heard he’d almost been caught by Captain Levi, then she’d never let him go on another raid again. He’d made Annie, Reiner, and Bert swear not to breathe a word of their close encounter to Mikasa, and to fabricate an alternative cover story to why they had been so late returning from their raid and looking so worn out.

“I-uhh...” He looked down at his chest at where Armin was struggling to escape his hold. “I’m just really tired, Kasa. I think I might just… lay here a bit. You go on ahead.” Mikasa looked at him dubiously but apparently didn’t think such an explanation was too out of character. Eren briefly wondered what it said about him that she thought it perfectly plausible that he would take a nap in the middle of the brothel.

“You know you can’t sleep here, the performance will be starting soon and people will need places to sit. Go back to the Headless Horseman and get some proper rest.” She crouched, her bangles jangling with the motions, and planted a kiss on both Eren and Armin’s foreheads. “I’ll see you tomorrow. You be good for Uncle Marco, Armin.”

“Yeah, break a leg,” He called after her weakly. He closed his eyes, feeling a fresh wave of exhaustion. He’d completely forgotten Captain Levi sometimes visited Wall Rose. This situation might be a little more difficult to contain than he’d anticipated.


	5. The Wall Rose Riots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Historia the one who was good at stitch work and sewed all Armin’s clothes, but then I got this image of giant Bert curled up in an armchair smiling to himself as he embroidered pretty patterns on a little shirt and I just aadjkedjbk
> 
>  **WARNING:**  
>  Bumped up the rating a bit for **heavy mentions of violence, gore and blood**. If you aren’t comfortable with that, let me know and I’ll see if I can whip up a plot summary for you and chuck it up on tumblr, no problemo  
>  (Tell me in the comments or message me on tumblr, I'm monsoondownpour)
> 
> Aaanyway, y’all seemed to like that chase scene, so have another. Although this one is considerably different from the last…  
> (Again, ' _anne_ ' is Turkish for 'mother')

“We need to get Bert to make you some new clothes, buddy. That’s the third time you wore that shirt this week; people are gonna start judging you.”

“Berp,” Armin echoed happily.

"Yeah, that's right," Eren laughed, tugging Armin's makeshift headscarf better over his head and then adjusting his own. 

They were on their way back to Wall Rose to meet Mikasa again. It was her day off so they’d agreed to go shopping together in the free time. Eren had luckily managed to escape the brothel last night without being seen, scurrying out the back exit while the Captains back had been turned. He hoped last night had been an outlier; if Levi became a Wall Rose regular too, Eren would be in trouble.

The streets were unusually quiet for a Thursday, which was the day when the fishermen came into town. Normally the streets would be packed by now with market goers pushing and shoving at each other as they rushed to buy the freshest fish. The air would stink of sweat, gore and the putrid stench of seafood and the shouts of vendors advertising their produce would fill the air. Eren glanced around with narrowed eyes; he had an uneasy feeling about this.

As they gradually approached Wall Rose, Eren grew aware of a distant hum. The shutters and doors of nearby houses were closed; unusual for this time of day when any fresh air and breeze was a welcome relief in the hot clay buildings. He felt the skin at the back of his neck crawl. Something wasn’t right. He took the stairs up to the building two at a time. The grand structure looked oddly bare without the usual groups of Military Police and other clients milling about the entrance. Eren paused at the doorway to squint down the road; the hum was growing steadily louder. In fact, it was starting to sound a little like chanting.

“ _Anne_?” Armin mumbled into the fabric of his headscarf clutched tightly in his hand. Eren could tell that even the small blond was starting to feel uneasy.

“We’re going to find her now, little guy. Don’t worry, we’ll go shopping real soon and I’ll buy you some sweet cakes, what do you say?” Armin’s eyes lit up at the mention of sweets, his anxiety momentarily forgotten. Now if only Eren would feel as easily reassured.

The front door was closed. That was unusual, it was _never_ closed. Eren pushed it open and peered in. The front desk was abandoned, but he could hear indistinct chatter further in. Closing the heavy door behind him, he quietly made his way into the main area. The air wasn’t filled with the usual sound of merry-making and laughter; voices were hushed and urgent.

Girls rushed past him, eyes wide with panic with what appeared to be possessions bundled up in cloths pressed to their chest. Young mothers with their wailing children clutched in their arms grabbed what they could before shoving past him on their way to the nearest exit. Eren looked around with confusion before Mikasa’s voice seized his attention.

“Eren! You need to leave _now_ ,” Mikasa strode towards them, dressed far too casually in a pair of harem pants and with her hair tied back. Her dark gaze was stern and her voice held just the barest notes of agitation. Eren’s gaze was drawn to the sheathed sword in her hand and his eyes widened in alarm. She looked like she was ready for battle and now that he thought about it, the working girls were clearly evacuating.

“Mikasa, what’s going on?! There’s no one on the streets, why is everyone leaving?” Armin began to whimper in his arms and he rocked him distractedly. Mikasa fixed him with a solemn look, eyes like flint.

“The mob is coming.”

Oh, he should have seen that coming. The shuttered houses, the abandoned streets, the fucking _chanting_ for crying out loud. Speaking of which, now that he focused he could clearly discern the angry shouts that were drawing undeniably closer. Eren instinctively pulled Armin against his chest.

“Mikasa, why are you still here, we should go!” His sister winced briefly and Eren just knew he wouldn’t like the next words that came out of her mouth.

“Eren… I can’t,” She forged ahead as he opened his mouth to protest, ignoring his outraged expression “I need to help all the girls leave! Many of them have a lot of children and need help. I need to oversee everyone’s safe evacuation. I am the _Tawaif_ , Eren. I am responsible for these girls!”

“I’m not leaving you here to fend for yourself with those madmen at the door, Mikasa! I can help you!” Armin began to wail in his arms, overwhelmed by the combination of raised voices and the increasing volume of the shouts from outside.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you need to get Armin to safety—and before you even _think_ of telling me to go with him and leave you behind instead, even you must realize that people are far less likely to notice a man with a child leaving this area than a woman. I have a duty to these girls Eren, please don’t argue with me you’re wasting time!” Eren glared at his sister who held his gaze without flinching. She was putting her foot down and in some far recess of his mind, Eren understood her reasoning. The mob would be hunting for prostitutes and their children fleeing the brothel, they were less likely to target a young man.

“Mikasa please…” even as he pleaded with her, he knew it was pointless. He might be stubborn, he might be protective, but contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t stupid or unreasonable. He’d made plenty of hard decisions in his life and by now he was more than capable of judging objectively. Mikasa wasn’t incapable either; she could easily take him in a fight, and armed with that sword and her skill set, she was probably the most capable fighter within a twenty mile radius. He wouldn’t disrespect her by doubting her now.

“Headless Horseman’s in two hours or I’m coming back for you,” Eren kept his voice firm. It was an order and a promise; he left no room for negotiation. Mikasa nodded once, her eyes softening slightly and she gave him a small smile.

“I’ll be there. Be careful and take the back roads. Remember, go _towards_ them not away. They’ll be looking for people running from them.” She instructed. She turned to face the sniffling bundle in his arms and tenderly wiped Armin’s tear-stained face “Armin, I’ll see you very soon and we’ll go shopping then, okay? _Anne_ has some work to take care of first.” Armin nodded, lower lip wobbling but reassured by him mothers soft words.

Eren didn’t hang around after that; if he delayed he knew he’d begin to second guess his decision and over-think possible worst-case scenarios. He needed to get moving; get Armin to safety and then he’d come back for Mikasa.

He could hear the mob at the front door now, banging on the heavy wood and rattling the boarded shutters. Since he'd arrived, the girls had barricaded the front entrances with all the furniture they could move, so he left out the back with any other last-minute evacuees. Most of the girls were headed to his left and he knew better than to stick with a large crowd that would only draw attention in these deserted streets. Mentally praying for all of them to be safe, he darted in the opposite direction, wrapping Armin more securely in his cloak hoping that at a superficial glance, he’d look more like a sack of potatoes than a child.

It had been a while since the last riots, long enough for him to have been lulled into a false sense of security and forget the haunting signs that pre-warned of the mayhem to come. The thing with brothels was that most working girls were desperate and left without any other choice. Cast out of their homes, fleeing abusive households or homeless since they were children, they entered the only industry women easily could that without prior training. Contraception wasn’t always easy to come by and many women got pregnant from their clients. Abortives were even harder to acquire, were too expensive, too risky or failed quite often, leaving many women with no other option that to carry out their pregnancies to term. Left with the illegitimate children of many wealthy, high-profile clients, it wasn’t unheard of to blackmail the men for money with threats of exposing their infidelity and debauchery. There was also the added complication of inheritance claims that could come about. There were enough cases where the bastard children of nobles had come forward after their fathers passing to claim rights to their wealth and won to make the upper-class people sufficiently wary of such a threat to their assets.

Their obvious solution to the problem? Nip it in the bud. An unfortunately accurate analogy of the brutal and barbaric act of slaughtering innocent infants and their mothers. Every so often, a mob armed with machetes, cleavers, clubs and any other crude weapon they could get their hands on raided Wall Rose, which was after all the brothel which catered to most of the upper-class, and indiscriminately butchered anyone they could get their hands on. The Military Police weren’t much help, in fact since they were often also potential ‘victims’ of blackmail, if they weren’t turning a blind eye to the carnage, they were usually quite enthusiastically joining in.

Naturally, this was a huge threat to Mikasa who worked at Wall Rose, even more so because she had Armin. He might as well have a big, red target sign painted on his back. Even when there wasn’t a raid going on, it was _crucial_ to keep the identity of Armin’s father secret. Of all the worst candidates to have fathered a child with, Mikasa had taken the cake with the Prince of Trost, Erwin Smith. The Emperors information network was wide and far-reaching. It was a lot harder to keep that kind of thing secret when any person in the street could be an informer so even the slightest slip of the tongue could mean the executioners sword for Mikasa, Armin as well as anyone who failed to come forward with the information. Eren felt the sickening hatred burn up inside him as he sprinted through the narrow alleyways and past closed doors and barred windows blocking out the atrocities being committed on the street outside in broad daylight. These people had _known_ this was coming. They had time to prepare, to cancel the days plans and coop themselves up indoors and turn a blind eye to the murder of innocents on their doorsteps. He knew from experience that no one would open their doors now, no matter how hard he banged on their doors and rattled their shutters pleading for sanctuary. He’d watched a young girl being cut down right on the doorstep of one such house, desperately trying to shield her wailing baby from the machete that came down on her over and over again relentlessly until all that was left was a lifeless corpse, bloodied and mangled and silent, laying broken in a pool of blood. He’d been hiding in a trash heap not thirty feet away and had barely managed to stay quiet long enough for her assailant to leave before he’d turned around and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the dirt between fitful sobs and roiling nausea.

Armin was a smart baby, for that Eren was thankful. He seemed to sense the urgency of the situation and instinctively kept dead silent as he was jostled against Eren’s chest with every footfall. Eren would buy him all the sweet cakes when they survived this.

 _If_ they survived this.

He’d spoken too soon it seemed. Almost the moment he thought they were safe, he sprinted past an alleyway opening. Time seemed to slow when he realized with horror that the group of people he was seeing not ten feet away were far too heavily armed to be a friendly band of villagers gathering for an afternoon gossip session. Six pairs of eyes filled with animalistic, inhumane hatred locked on him instantly.

“Shi—,” apparently he still considered swearing in front of Armin a pretty high priority despite the situation because he still instinctively cut himself off before he could finish the curse. He hoped he’d live long enough to have a good chuckle about that later.

Winding his headscarf tighter around his face to conceal his identity, he focused on filtering out the angry shouts and thundering footsteps following behind him in order to concentrate on getting the fuck away asap. God he wished he had his 3DMG gear. He’d leave this fuckers in his wake in no time. Oh wait, he couldn’t carry Armin if he had to aim his cables. He should consider investing in a baby-carrier so Armin could join him for a ride some time. Or maybe, you know, he should focus on the situation at hand instead.

The men might be locals, but they weren’t as well versed in the twisting, winding maze of alleys that made up Trost’s festering underbelly, nor were they as accustomed to running long distances around so many obstacles so fast. But then again, they weren’t carrying a child with them either. Eren’s mobility was significantly reduced and it didn’t help that he soon found himself surrounded by unfamiliar, dilapidated structures. How was this possible?! Eren was certain that at some period in his life he’d traversed every possible inch of this God-forsaken city. Of all the times to get lost!

Although he’d managed to put some distance between himself and his pursuers up until now, his sudden hesitance and uncertainty now gave them an opportunity to regain lost ground. He could hear them nearing as he turned around and around in a clearing with several pathways branching off in different directions. There were no signs or landmarks that could help him choose an alley that he knew for certain would lead him back into known territory. His eyes darted around in a panic, his heart thundering in his chest. Armin was beginning to sniffle again and he tried to hush him and bounce him in his arms calmingly but it was hard to sound reassuring when you yourself were panicking and on the verge of hysterics. He had to get Armin to safety. He had to protect the child in his arms. He had to get him back to Mikasa; as long as they were safe, he was happy.

The mob was close now, they’d be exiting the alley that would dump them in the same clearing as him any second. With no more time to think, Eren bolted into the walkway that looked the least dark out of them all and therefore was most likely to lead back to a main road. If he could stay calm, he could get through this. He felt his heart soar with hope when he recognized the bright yellow sign on the far end of the stretch of road. He knew that store! He went there often with Marco and Jean! He knew exactly where he was!

Just as he thought he was finally home free, someone stepped into his line of sight and planted themselves in the dead center of the alley, effectively blocking off his path to freedom. He saw the knee high boots, the criss-crossing harnesses and the bulk of 3DMG gear strapped to their hips. Eren’s heart plummeted like a stone. A soldier.

As he neared, a better view of his adversary didn’t help. The heavens were conspiring against him, clearly. Today he was meant to die. Before him stood probably the last man on earth anyone would want to face-off against.

Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps.

“Where are you running off to in such a hurry?”

Cool grey eyes considered him, scanning him from head to toe. Eren came to a stop ten feet from the shorter man and turned sideways, glancing back at the way he had come. He pulled Armin closer to him protectively with one arm while reaching behind himself to clutch the dagger he always kept tucked into the back of his pants. Armed with a small dagger and a full artillery of determination, Eren had another tough decision to make. Was he going to take his chances with a rabid pack of six, blood-thirsty men who were capable of cold-blooded murder, or was he willing to pit himself against Humanities Strongest instead?

His pursuers were closing in again. He needed to make his decision fast. Well this certainly wasn’t how he imagined his first proper meeting with his hero to go down.


	6. The Stand-Off

He couldn’t take him, certainly not after he’d spent the last half an hour running for his life in the blistering midday heat and carrying Armin at that. Eren glanced behind him and took a subconscious step towards the soldier when he saw his pursuers had turned into the narrow alley. He was blocked off from both ends now. His fate was literally sealed.

Eren turned back to the Captain desperately; could he ask him for help? No of course not! He was a member of the military, there was no way he’d help. Eren was fucked. The grey eyed man silently surveyed the scene before him, eyes flicking from the crowd closing in on them to Eren and back, trying to piece together what was going on. His gaze stilled on Eren and zeroed in on Armin bundled in his arms and the brunet immediately drew the child closer to him protectively. The soldier frowned but seemed to realize that whatever he’d stumbled upon clearly centered on Eren’s precious cargo.

“What have you got there?” His face remained expressionless, light eyes cool and calculating but giving nothing else away. Eren didn’t like that. He relied a lot on his opponent’s body language and expressions to determine how to react, but the man before him was a blank slate.

“Nothing,” he responded guardedly. Eren’s fingers tightened around this hilt of his dagger although he knew that if it came to blows, he would stand little chance against the shorter man. The Captain raised his eyebrows and leaned slightly to the side, pointedly looking over Eren’s shoulder at the men closing in. Eren didn’t follow his gaze despite his instincts screaming at him to check their progress; he didn’t trust the man before him not to take advantage of even a moment’s distraction.

“Are you sure you want to be playing this game with me right now, kid? It doesn’t look like you’re in much of a position to be shitting around, and by the looks of, it I’d wager those guys are planning on doing a lot worse to you than I would.” Eren swallowed nervously, eyes darting around the alley as he desperately scoped for any means of escape. The walls were too high and too bare to be scaled without the aid of 3DMG, and he doubted he’d be fast enough to dart around the Captain and to freedom.

“What did you steal from them?” The dark haired man probed. “If it’s nothing too important I’ll allow you to return in and get them off your back and deal with you myself.” Steal? It took a moment before the words clicked; Captain Levi thought Eren was being chased because he’d _stolen_ something from those men? Granted, Eren probably had no right to be offended at being called a thief since that _was_ actually his day job, nonetheless, he couldn’t help the feeling of resent the assumption stirred in him. He was being chased by half a dozen men armed with a variety of crude weapons and he was still presumed to be the guilty party. Classic.

Almost on cue, Armin whimpered quietly in his arms, but apparently not quietly enough for the soldier not to hear. Grey eyes widened fractionally and for the first time Eren saw a sliver of emotion flit across the older man’s face in the form of surprise.

“Is that a _baby_?” Shit. Shit, he knew, not that there really had been any way of hiding it forever, but now there was no chance Eren could even _pretend_ to consider his offer in the hopes it would afford him enough time to escape; the man was either going to leave him to his fate at the hands of the mob or join in in his execution. “Did you steal a _baby?_ ”

“ _What_?” Eren stared wide-eyed at the captain “What—no!” Where the fuck had that come from? Eren stared at the man before him with bewilderment. Stole a baby? Of all the conclusions to draw.

“Well whose baby is that then?” Captain Levi asked, nodding at Armin.

“Mine!” The answer only seemed to confound the older man more.

“Then why are you running?”

“Because I’m being chased!” Wasn’t that obvious?! Eren risked looking away to gesture at the men who had come to a stand-still several feet away, watching the exchange warily. It was the strangest three-way stand-off, Eren planted between two opponents who both seemed uncertain whether or not to proceed.

Captain Levi’s attention was finally drawn to the mob behind Eren. His hand left the sword at his hip and he began to walk forward towards them, but the action only brought him closer to Eren as well. Eren immediately edged away, matching his advance with his own evasive movements. The older man paused, seeming to realize he was only unsettling Eren further with his proximity. Slowly, he raised both hands to signal that he didn’t pose a threat.

“If you haven’t committed a crime, then you don’t have anything to fear from me,” he said, holding Eren’s wary gaze with his own steadily. The words were clearly meant to reassure, but Eren was still all too aware that although he hadn’t committed a crime, Armin’s very existence alone was apparently viewed as enough of a crime for the words to have little of the intended effect. He continued to eye the man cautiously as he approached the other men.

“Why are you chasing him?” He asked them, jerking his head in Eren’s direction. Eren bounced Armin in his arms, lifting his hood to blow into his face as he cooed quiet reassurances. Armin’s face was flushed and tear-stained. The mad dash from the brothel coupled with the overwhelming heat was clearly getting to the child and Eren wanted nothing more than to leave, but he knew better than to try anything without Captain Levi’s expressed permission.

“He was running from the whorehouse, Sir. That babies a bastard, no doubt.” Captain Levi glanced at Eren who shook his head hastily in denial. He somehow got the impression the Captain wasn’t the type to appreciate an unprompted verbal response, so he opted to keep quiet unless called upon directly. It wouldn’t hurt his chances to stay in the soldiers good graces.

 “What were you planning to do once you caught him?” The unofficial spokesman of the mob looked confused by the question.

“Do our duty to the public, of course.” The answer drew an unamused laugh from the soldier, who sneered at the man with disdain. They were all taller than him but he somehow made them all seem very small by comparison.

“Your duty to the public...” He shook his head and turned away, unsheathing a sword and holding it up to catch the sunlight. He inspected the gleaming blade lazily “Consider yourselves dismissed from performing your _duty_. Go contribute something worthwhile with your time instead. Leave your weapons here.” The men looked ready to protest, but a single, sharp glare silenced any further arguments. Grumbling resentfully, the men roughly threw their implements to the ground and turned away, eyeing Captain Levi's sword warily. Eren watched them leave, waiting until they’d turned out of the alley before facing Captain Levi. Although one of the immediate threats was now gone, the Captain also now knew about Armin so Eren’s chances of survival weren’t looking any brighter. He eyed the older man as he kicked one of the discarded cleavers in the dusty ground, still too fearful to move. Maybe if he stood very still in the shadow of the over-hanging roof, the Captain might forget he was even there. He was startled when the sound of the other man’s voice broke the silence first.

“I forgot about that filthy practice during my absence,” The older man re-sheathed his sword and carded a hand through his black hair, scratching at the shorter hairs at the back of his head as he squinted up at the sky. If he hadn’t been the only other person in the alley, Eren might have wondered who he was addressing. Did he expect a response? He was sort of still hoping his plan of being forgotten might still work and perhaps the Captain was just talking to himself. Maybe he could start slowly edging out of the alley? His hopes were dashed when the older man turned to face him where he had backed himself against one of the walls of the alley. Eren still clutched his dagger tightly, holding it before him defensively in some vain hope it would supply adequate protection. The older man eyed the flimsy weapon with dry amusement.

“Relax. I’m not in the business of butchering innocent babies.” He spat the words out like they left a sour taste in his mouth, but again, they did little to reassure Eren. He grew up with the lesson that he should never trust a soldier, Military Police or not, and Armin’s birth only made the threat they posed all that much more serious. If he knew the identity of Armin’s parentage, would he still view him as an ‘innocent baby’? Eren doubted it.

Captain Levi seemed to understand that nothing he would say would alleviate Eren’s mistrust, so he made sure to keep his hands visible as he walked with slow, measured steps around Eren and back towards the other end of the alley. Eren followed his every movement with watchful eyes. He was getting hot and restless; the headscarf wrapped around his face was stifling and making it hard to breath and there was sweat creeping down his temples. He just wanted to leave but his warden didn’t show any sign of letting that happen any time soon.

“Is that your baby?”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren’s tone was guarded and clipped. He didn't want to reveal any more than strictly necessary. Brevity could mean the difference between life and death. The dark haired man came to a stop several feet away, once again blocking Eren’s path to freedom. Well, he could run back the way he’d come but that would mean running straight back into unfamiliar territory and possibly coming face to face with the men who’d chased him before or even a completely different mob. He was back to square one.

“Where is his mother?” Captain Levi’s face was as impassive as ever. It could be just an innocent line of inquiry or it could be weighted question that was part of his interrogation. Eren suspected the man rarely made innocent inquiries.

“Working.” A nod; the answer was accepted but not necessarily believed.

“Where does she work?” Eren swallowed but didn’t break eye contact. What was a respectable and believable line of work?

“She’s a seamstress.”

“I see. What reason would those men have to think your son was the child of a prostitute then?” Good question.

“I was walking past the brothel when the mob appeared. Amidst all the other fleeing persons, they mistook us for the same.” Eren was good at lying. When he was on the streets as a child, the ability to come up with believable untruths on the spot was an essential skill for scamming unsuspecting strangers. But he could tell Captain Levi didn’t believe him yet, although he did look mildly impressed with Eren’s explanation.

“Where were you headed that took you through the red-light district, especially with your child?” Fuck you and your intrusive questions. Eren was beginning to lose his patience and Armin was beginning to squirm with discomfort in his arms. He wanted to leave.

“We were headed to see my wife. She works near the bazaar and we sometimes meet her for lunch.” The air practically crackled with tension between them. The captain’s gaze was sharp and critical while Eren’s unwavering glare dared him to challenge his answers. “I’m running late and she’ll be worried. Thank you for helping us but I really should be off…” Eren began to walk around the other man, giving him a wide berth and not once looking away. Before he could get far, the soldier side-stepped to intercept him.

“I'll escort you. It’s clearly not very safe to be travelling around right now with a young child.”

Eren openly glared at the other man. This was all just a big game to him, wasn’t it? They both knew there was a little more to Eren’s backstory than he was letting on but neither seemed to want to broach the unspoken topic. Captain Levi seemed content to play along with the little charade until Eren ran out of lies. This was cruel, but Eren wasn’t about to bow out now; not when he was so close to escape. Not to mention that Captain Levi made a good argument; Eren was exhausted and if he did come across any more rioters, he doubted he had any energy left to flee. The Captain’s presence assured security, all Eren had to do was think of a believable conclusion to his plethora of lies once he had reached somewhere safe. Even as he weighed his options, an idea was forming in his mind. Although the other man wouldn’t see it behind the headscarf, Eren smiled at the older man.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said with a respectful bow of his head. Eren tucked the dagger back into its sheath in the waistband of his trousers and took up position beside the older man. There was less than three feets distance between them and the proximity sent a thrill through Eren; he was _so close_ the man he admired but at the same time feared. Captain Levi might be just under a foot shorted than him, but he was built with solid muscle and could probably take him out without breaking a sweat. This man could very well be biding his time to launch his attack. In all his years on the street, Eren had never encountered a greater threat than the man walking casually beside him right now. The thought made Eren’s heart race with excited anticipation although he knew he should be afraid.

“No problem. Anyway, it’s pretty hot today so you might as well take off your headscarf. I can’t imagine it’s too comfortable right now.” 

“Ahh no thanks…” Eren laughed uncomfortably and shifted Armin’s weight to his right hip so he could tug the cloth up more securely over his nose.

The Captain arched a narrow eyebrow at him “If you’re hoping to retain some anonymity, you can kiss that thought goodbye. I’ll bet my sword there isn’t a single other person in this city with eyes like yours.” Eren's eye's widened.

_Shit._

His hand immediately flew to his left eye, only to realize with horror that it was indeed uncovered. In all the commotion, he’d forgotten he wasn’t wearing his eye-patch.


	7. The Close Shave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS FANART OMG THERE'S [FANART](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/108628733395/fanart-for-my-fic-street-brat-by-the-talented) FOR THIS FIC BY THE GORGEOUS LOLLYLICKER (that's her handle both on AO3 and Tumblr) CHECK IT OUT!  
> GIVE HER ALL THE REBLOGS LIKES KUDOS PRAISE ROSES AND LOVE WOW I'M SO HONOURED

He’d told himself that he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Sure, Eye-Patch had bright gold eyes and the brat in front of him now had an eye the same colour, but he couldn’t assume anything. Maybe that colour was more common than he’d thought? The kid had dark skin, it could be a perfectly average trait among people of his ethnicity? The eye-patch could also have been legitimately concealing an eye injury and not just covering his differently coloured other eye. He’d give him the benefit of the doubt this time, but that wouldn’t mean Levi wouldn’t keep an eye on him. His story, although believable, wasn’t fooling him for a second. He was hiding something.

The boy approached him warily. Levi didn’t blame him, not after what he’d been through. He turned and started walking away, hoping that by baring his back in a small act of faith, he would put the other more at ease. It went against all his instincts, especially knowing that the other was armed, and judging by the defensive stance he’d taken and the way he held his dagger, he knew how to fight too.

When he’d first seen the boy, Levi had first mistaken him for a woman. All he’d seen were the eyes. Beautiful, mismatched eyes; one a startling viridian green and the other a bright gold, framed by long dark lashes. Eyes too pretty for a boy. He’d thought the ‘woman’ was in trouble when he’d seen the figure sprinting through the alley below, chased by a group of armed men. Imagine Levi’s surprise when he was confronted with a bright-eyed boy cradling an infant instead.

“Thank you, Sir.” The boy said quietly as he caught up to Levi. There were still several feet in space between them, a little too large to be just courteous. Levi noted the boy sheath his dagger and allowed himself to himself relax a little. If this was indeed Eye-Patch, Levi’s vigilance was completely called for, but he couldn’t be too sure just yet; a little more digging was in order. He side-eyed the boy beside him; all he could make out were his eyes and a little stray tuft of dark brown hair that had escaped the confines of his  _keffiyeh._ He could just make out beads of sweat gathering on his tanned skin.

“No problem. Anyway, it’s pretty hot today so you might as well take off your headscarf. I can’t imagine it’s too comfortable right now.” He said it casually enough; presented it more as an offhand suggestion so the boy wouldn’t suspect him of ulterior motives. He didn’t look at the boy immediately. He didn’t want to put him on the spot like that or make him feel cornered by directing all his attention towards him.

“Ahh, no thanks…” Bright-Eyes laughed uncomfortably and actually adjusted the scarf more securely, eyes darting towards Levi briefly. Levi shrugged, trying not to let his irritation show. Time for a different tactic then.

“If you’re hoping to retain some anonymity, you can kiss that thought goodbye. I’ll bet my swords there isn’t a single other person in this city with eyes like yours.” It was risky, he might completely spook the boy with such a bold maneuver but by this stage Levi was sure that the boy realized he needed Levi’s presence for now to secure his own safety from other stray rioters. He didn’t seem like a dull kid so Levi was willing to bet his self-preservation instincts trumped his fight or flight ones.

His words had a surprising effect, though. One Levi hadn’t expected at all. Bright-Eyes immediately froze beside him and a hand flew to his face, covering his green eye as he stared with mortified shock at Levi. That was all the confirmation Levi needed. The pieces clicked in to place and understanding dawned on him instantly.

His theory had been correct; that eye patch _had_ been for disguising purposes only. Thing was; that wasn’t enough to take him in. There was still no solid proof, but it was far better than nothing because at least Levi now knew Eye-Patch’s identity. In fact, this was probably better than if he’d caught him that day because now Levi could milk him for all that he was worth and he could lead him back to the rest of the Titans as well. All he had to do was play his cards right.

Levi stared flatly at the boy. “Well?”

He could practically _see_ the cogs working in his mind as he slowly came to the conclusion Levi wanted him to. The horror slowly left Bright Eyes’ – Well, Eye-Patch’s – eyes, leaving behind only confusion and hesitant relief.

“Well, yeah okay…” slowly and hesitantly, a hand reached up and tugged down the cloth covering the lower half of his face. Levi blinked in surprise. He’d guessed by his voice that he’d be young, but he hadn’t expected _that_ young. He had boyish good looks and dark eyebrows pulled down into a frown over his intense eyes. He would have been pretty average if not for his uniquely striking eyes that demanded attention. Seriously though, those eyes.

“How old are you, kid?” This boy was claiming to be married _and_ a father. The idea seemed preposterous, he couldn’t be any older than twenty! He watched as the boy dragged a hand down his face flushed from the heat before unwrapping the child in his arms. Levi finally got a good look at the baby. He hadn’t exactly been around a lot of infants in his time, but he guessed she couldn’t be older than two. The little girl was beautiful with short blond curls and gorgeous, cornflower blue eyes that blinked up at him curiously, reminding him eerily of Erwin’s own. They had the same unsettlingly sharp look, and on a baby, that was even creepier. Levi shifted uneasily under their inspection, he couldn’t even bring himself to glare back like he usually would.

“...I’m twenty-two.”

 _Lie_. Levi was impressed that the boy had no visible tells aside from slight hesitation, in fact, he’d believe it if it weren’t for the fact that it was blatantly obvious from a superficial glance how young the kid really was. Well, that was slightly hypocritical of him since when he was dressed in casual wear it wasn’t uncommon for him to be mistaken for even a teenager, but at least he acted his age.

“And your name?” This answer took longer. Levi couldn’t tell if the frown on his face as he tried to undress the child in his arms without stopping was a result of concentration on the task at hand or an internal conflict as to whether he should give a name.

“Eli,” he finally said. Levi didn’t doubt for a second that that was also a lie, but he couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t have given a true name either if their roles were reversed. No matter, he didn’t need a name anymore now that he’d found his suspect.

They walked the rest of the way without any further conversation. Levi kept alert of their surroundings as Eli lead the way, just in case he was being lead into a trap, but he soon recognized the route that lead to the bazaar to where apparently the boy’s wife was waiting. Eli was talking to his daughter who was perched on his hip and now dressed in just a pair of cotton shorts. He didn’t talk in a baby voice, for which Levi was glad. He’d never understood those people; how on earth was speaking nonsense in a ridiculous tone supposed to aid the development of speech? It was actually pretty entertaining to watch. Eli conversed with the child as though she understood every word he said, pointing out different stalls and explaining their function as if giving a tour of the bazaar. The way the child listened with enraptured, wide eyes and laughed with delight almost made it seem like she understood. They seemed more like brother and sister than father and child, but their interactions were sweet and innocent and dredged up painfully familiar feelings of nostalgia that Levi struggled to push away. Could this boy really be a member of a notorious street gang?

“So, where is she? Mrs. Eli?” He could help the sarcastic sneer that slipped into his voice when he said ‘Mrs. Eli’; he would continue to be skeptical of her existence right up until she was standing right in front of him in the flesh. As if the brat next to him was married and with a family. It wasn't the age that was the sticking point; Levi knew plenty of people who'd settled down younger and started families before they'd even hit their twenties, it wasn't uncommon in these parts at all. This boy was just a kid. Running around the slums getting into trouble; he shouldn't have a _child_. 

Eli was looking around, mismatched eyes searching through the throngs of market-goers crowding around the haphazard shacks and makeshift stalls that made up the bazaar. Levi watched him closely, trying to decide whether he was genuinely trying to find a face in the crowd or desperately looking for an escape. He wouldn’t get very far, Levi was coiled and ready to spring into action at the slightest warning of flight in the younger man.

“Don’t you have a meeting place arranged?” Say for arguments sake there really was a wife, who’d be stupid enough to plan a rendezvous in as vague a setting as the bazaar on the busiest day of the week? Half the population of the district must have been crowded into the tiny market place. There was no way it would be possible to spot a single face in all this.

“No no, she’d be around the jewelry section now, besides,” The boy shrugged and shot Levi a lop-sided smile that only made him look that much younger. “She stands out quite a bit.” Levi’s eyes narrowed. Perhaps he was wrong? Eli didn’t look panicked or cornered and displayed none of the typical behaviors of someone looking for an escape. Suddenly, his eyes brightened with recognition and he pointed to somewhere ahead.

“There she is! Hey, Christa!” The brunet sped up and pushed his way through the rabble and towards one of the further stalls displaying an assortment of gleaming gold jewelry. Reluctantly, Levi followed, glaring at the masses around him to keep their distance. He hated the bazaar. So many grimy people packed together like pigs under the midday sun, covered in sweat, dust and all sorts of unimaginable filth. He had half a mind to ditch the bright-eyed brat and his offspring; was the lead really worth getting his newly-washed uniform dirty all over again?

As he neared to where Eli had stopped, Levi couldn’t help the surprised incline of his eyebrows. So that’s what he had meant when he had said that she stood out. The girl, who honestly could not have been any older than Eli, was beautiful. Bright blonde hair that gleamed in the sun peaked out from under an azure headscarf adorned with silver beads. Her skin was clear and fair, and her large eyes a shade of bright blue that matched her headscarf. She seemed surprised by Eli’s sudden entrance, and even more so by the enthusiastic kiss he planted on her lips. Her bewildered eyes darted between Eli’s and Levi’s before coming to rest on the formers, her mouth open as she apparently struggled to form a question.

“Hey, hey! What the Hell’s going on?!” A tall, tan brunette roughly shouldered her way over. She was dressed in men’s trousers and a plain, button-up white blouse. Dark, narrow eyes looked Levi over suspiciously before turning on Eli.

“Honey, I’m so sorry for being so late! You would not _believe_ what happened,” Eli moved the baby into the blondes arms “Here, he’s been crying for his mama the whole time.” He? The baby was a boy? Levi squinted at the child before being distracted by Eli turning to face him. “Captain, this is my wife Christa and my sister Ilse. They work together at the seamstress and we often meet up here for lunch when they take a break.” That… would explain the child’s fair features and lack of resemblance to his father. Now that he looked, mother and son were relatively similar in appearance. Levi nodded politely to the two women. The freckled brunette nodded back with suspicion mirroring his own while the pretty blonde smiled timidly at him while she rocked her son on her hip.

“Sorry for the intrusion, I was just escorting your husband because there was a riot at Wall Rose and he was unfortunately caught up in it.” Christa’s eye’s widened in alarm.

“Wall Rose?! Oh my God, is Mik—“

“We’re fine! Just at the wrong place at the wrong time,” Eli laughed awkwardly, waving off her worry. What had she been saying before he interrupted? Levi had a feeling he’d missed something crucial. “We were lucky to run into the Captain when we did. He just wanted to make sure we got to where we were going safely, didn’t you, Sir?” Eli turned a bright smile on him and Levi glared back. Okay, so maybe his story checked out, but he was definitely still hiding something and Levi had a nagging suspicion it was something other than his alter-ego as a masked criminal.

“You aren’t wearing a wedding ring?” His question was directed at the petite blonde, who blinked in surprise at being addressed directly.

“Ah, no Sir. We can’t afford luxuries like wedding bands with our income,” She smiled sweetly and shifted to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with her husband, blinking up at him adoringly. “We don’t need such things anyway, being married is more than enough.” Okay, enough; He got the message. Last thing he wanted was to have to watch them start passionately kissing or something right in front of him.

“Right. Well.” Levi leveled a hard stare at Eli who stiffened under his gaze like a scolded schoolboy awaiting punishment “Be careful when you go out. You should also avoid that area of town, these things aren’t always easy to plan for so all I can say is take what measures you can to avoid it in the future.”

“Thank you, Captain!” Christa called after him as he turned to leave with a curt nod. Eli had returned his nod wordlessly, but something about the way his eyes had gleamed with triumph had really gotten under Levi's skin. The kid was gloating. He thought he’d gotten away with it, whatever 'it' was. That didn’t sit well with Levi at all, but it’s not like he was leaving empty handed; he’d found his prime suspect. Now if only he could figure out what else he was hiding.

 

 

***************

“What the ever-loving fuck was _that_?” Ymir rounded on him furiously the moment Captain Levi had disappeared from sight. Eren raised both his hands in surrender. Yeah, okay, Ymir had every right to be mad. He’d popped up out of nowhere, kissed her girlfriend, and had lead the most dangerous soldier in the city right to them.

“Wait, wait, let me explain!” He glanced at Historia apologetically “Okay I am _so_ sorry about that but honestly I had no other plan. I went to Wall Rose to meet up with Mikasa but we were suddenly raided by the mob. Mikasa made me leave with Armin but before I got far, a bunch of guys started chasing me. I got lost in the back alleys, and right when I was about to escape, the Captain popped up out of nowhere! He got the other guys to back off but I couldn’t have him knowing about Armin so I told him that he was my son and I was on my way to visit my wife at the bazaar when we got caught up in the mess. I don’t think he believed me because he insisted on escorting me the whole way.” Eren shrugged and watched the other two nervously, awaiting his verdict. Ymir and Historia was another duo from his gang of friends. Their specialty lay in minor scams and conning people, with Historia usually playing the bait since her good looks and innocent appearance pulled in gullible men in droves while Ymir was her accomplice. He knew the moment he’d called Historia by her alias and introduced Ymir by hers, they’d know something was up. Their experience with conning people meant they were generally pretty quick on the uptake and he could always rely on them to play a part convincingly and adapt to any situation. 

“That’s okay, Eren. But how’s Mikasa? Did she get out?” Christa asked, concern colouring her voice.

“I don’t know. I wanted to get Armin to safety before going to check up on her. She promised she’d meet me at the Headless Horseman’s in two hours but I can’t wait that long.”

“Hey, we’ll look after the little guy. You go check on your sister, okay?” Ymir gave him a thin-lipped smile and wrapped an arm around Historia’s waist, giving Eren a light shove on the shoulder.

“Thank you so much. Look, I really am so sorry about that but I knew you guys would be hanging around here at this time and I had no other ideas.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just don’t make a habit of it or we’ll start charging for our services,” Ymir winked at him and Eren smiled back gratefully.

“I thought you’d be angrier that I kissed Historia. Maybe I’ve been missing out on so many opportunities all this time?” He ventured mischievously and laughed as he dodged a punch Ymir aimed his way.

“Get out of here, street rat, before I reconsider helping you and leave Armin with some creep!” Ymir called after him as he sprinted away back to Wall Rose, Historia laughed along beside her.

God that was too close for comfort. First the whole Armin fiasco which was resolved by some quick thinking on his part and Ymir and Historia’s involvement, and secondly his close brush with discovery after not wearing his eye-patch. He hadn’t thought he’d need it when he leave home that morning to meet Mikasa. He hadn’t expected to be running for his life through the slums, and he certainly hadn’t anticipated any confrontations with Captain Levi. He’d thought for sure he’d seen something flicker across the soldiers eyes in that moment in the alley. Recognition? Realization? Eren wasn’t sure but perhaps he’d been wrong, since otherwise he’d certainly be arrested right now. He should just thank he’s lucky stars because that was just too many close shaves for one day, and that wasn’t including his other encounters with the Captain that week.

Life was going to get a lot more difficult now that Captain Levi had returned.

 


	8. The Stroke of Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After it was pointed out by one of my lovely readers, I realized that I hadn’t put in a proper description for the Survey Corps uniform for this AU so some of you might be having a little difficulty picturing Levi.  
> Naturally I decided to dedicate an entire afternoon into whipping [something](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/104580505440/so-here-is-a-drawing-i-did-of-levi-in-the-survey) up for you all and had tonnes of fun doing it too.  
> It’s just a suggestion anyway so if you had something else in mind, that’s totally cool too! It’s just something I put together quickly and it’s possible I’ll diverge from it in the future. Aaanyway, on with the show!

 He wasn’t even sure why he was here again; it had been a week since his last visit but that was still uncharacteristically recent for him. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised, he or Erwin, when he’d accepted the latter’s invitation the day before.

Wall Rose had weathered another riot with grace; it would take a lot more than some pissy nobles to take her down it would seem.  The place looked exactly the same as the last time he’d been there when Levi arrived with Erwin. The girls greeted them with commercial smiles and waved them to their usual spot by the stage, any indication of last week’s riots completely absent from their behavior.

“I can’t believe how fast they recover,” Levi mused to himself as he assessed the room with a critical eye. Of course there was the fact that as determined as the aristocrats were to do as much damage as possible to satiate their blood thirst, at the end of the day, those same men were Wall Roses best clients so they had to toe the line of destruction with care. Heaven forbid their favourite whorehouse be shut down from their own actions. The attitude was sickening.

Levi and Erwin had arrived a little later than usual; the main performance had already begun by the time they had been showed to their seats. The girls began to fuss around Erwin immediately but respectfully gave Levi his space. They knew by now not to bother him and left him to nurse his drink alone quietly as he watched the dance with half an eye. Why was he here again? He had work to do back on base. All those forms to fill, not to mention the basement that had been recently cleared of obsolete archives that needed a thorough cleaning. Oh right, Hanji had literally hurled him out with firm instructions to ‘get that stick out of his ass and have some fun for once.’ How the hell was he supposed to have fun if all he could think about was the work he could be doing? Levi scowled and took a deep swig of the bitter brown liquid. He wanted to go home.

The stage was a show of swirling skirts and glistening gold. It was honestly too much for him to focus on at once. His eyes landed on one figure that stood out from the rest with her prominent dark hair and scarlet skirts bright among the other duller shades. Ah, there was the show stopper; centre stage as usual. What was her name? Something foreign and unusual, something starting with ‘M’? Levi liked her. He didn’t really know her though, not really, since he barely ever interacted with the girls unless he was asking where to find Erwin or turning down an offer of food or drink. Just from what he’d heard from Erwin and what he’d observed over the years, she seemed sensible and Levi could appreciate that. Erwin had had his eye on her ever since she’d first appeared, quiet, beautiful and a hell of a lot harder to impress than the others. Or rather she was probably just above putting on an act for the benefit of the greedy, seedy, wealthy patrons. Despite her blunt and unflappable demeanor, she was a still hit among the guests; she had climbed the ranks swiftly since her arrival despite joining the industry considerably later than most of the other girls, and that was including the unexplained one-year break she’d taken a year or so back. Levi only remembered that because it had begun not long after Erwin had finally bedded the girl and he’d had to endure the blond’s moody sulking for weeks afterwards. Of course she had finally returned, thankfully long after Erwin had moved on, but ever since then she’d mysteriously stuck strictly to performing. He never asked why and no one told him, it wasn’t his business.

Levi blocked out the sounds of tittering laughter and Erwin’s attempts at smooth talking beside him and let his gaze roam lazily among the dancers on stage. His wandering eye landed on a figure weaving expertly through the crowd and towards the stage. Levi watched as the brunet darted up the stage steps and paused in the shadows, watching the performance intently as though biding their time, before jumping in right as the music swelled with the chorus. The older man chuckled as he realized that it was just a dancer who had clearly been running late. He couldn’t help but be impressed though; It had been an impeccably smooth transition and he was willing to bet none of the audience had even noticed the addition. The boy – Levi could see better now that he was in the light – took his place by the Tawaif, swinging his hands to the upbeat music and grinning widely as he danced along enthusiastically. Levi could just make out the surreptitious glares the Tawaif was shooting his way that the boy studiously ignored and Levi couldn’t help but smirk—until the stage light hit the boy’s face at just the right angle to make his eyes gleam.

Levi’s smile faded and he instantly sat ramrod straight in his chair, earning a few curious looks from the girls nearby. Green and gold eyes and tanned skin. Now that he was looking properly, Levi was surprised he hadn’t seen it earlier; even the way he’d navigated through the crowd with practiced ease was such an obvious tell. _Eli_. His position by the VIP area in front of the stage gave the older man a perfect vantage point to properly scrutinize the dancer. Yes, that was definitely him alright; The brat from the day of the riots. Well what a surprise. Levi frowned to himself as he thought back to their encounter. He’d never asked the kid what he did for a living, which in hindsight was an uncharacteristically unusual blunder from him. All Eli had said was that his _wife_ didn’t work at the brothel, which was all anyone had wanted to know at the time given the circumstances.

It didn’t take long for the boy to look their way. Of course every performer made a particular effort to appeal to whoever was occupying the VIP section at any given time because everyone knew that’s where the money was. It wouldn’t hurt to throw a few extra winks in their direction or blow a few kisses; it could mean the difference between another night without a meal or a week’s worth of earnings. Eli glanced in their direction casually, probably to scope out who he was trying to impress, but the moment his mismatched eyes landed on Levi, the older man could just _see_ the realization hit him. It was honestly a testament to his skill that he didn’t freeze up on stage then and there; especially given the way his eyes widened and his face almost completely drained of colour. Levi didn’t help ease the boys panic. As soon as he was sure the boy had recognized him, he winked smugly, taking a long, triumphant swing from his glass. _Gotcha_. Now he had a face and a day job. Perhaps coming out tonight wasn’t as bad an idea as he’d initially thought?

“Well, well, well. Do my old eyes deceive me or did I just catch you winking at one of my gals?” Dot Pixis, owner of Wall Rose plopped himself down into the seat beside Levi with a pained ‘Oof!’

“Your eyes deceive you, old man,” Levi turned his scowl on the balding brothel owner. Of all the times for the old coot to make an appearance. Levi eyed the undoubtedly half-empty flask in the other man’s hand distastefully “Either that or all that drink is finally catching up to you.” Pixis laughed, throwing back his head with dangerous vigour. He probably shouldn’t be moving so fast after how much he’d been drinking. Levi had learned to tolerate a lot of things in the name of public civility, but he would _not_ endure vomit anywhere near him.

Pixis shook a finger scoldingly at Levi, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth as he swayed gently in his chair “Don’t lie to me, boy. Over four years I have been watching you come in and out of these doors without showing a bit of interest in my lovely ladies, you think I wouldn’t notice your salacious side when I saw it?” The man made to punch Levi good-naturedly but missed without Levi needing to dodge the poorly-aimed strike. The grey-eyed man watched the other attempt to regain his balance, a look of immense concentration on his lined face and heaved an exasperated sigh. Drunk Pixis could be amusing on the nights where Levi was bored out of his mind having accompanied Erwin to the brothel, but now that he finally had something to focus on, he really didn’t have the time or patience for the old man’s ramblings.

“Look, I’m going to be straight with you, son,” Pixis started, having finally recovered his equilibrium. He fixed Levi with a solemn stare before continuing “I’m very extremely happy that Mikasa has caught your eye. She is undoubtedly my finest specimen and my crowning jewel so I am not at all surprised by your refined taste, but I’m afraid I have to break the bad news to you that she doesn’t do that kind of work anymore, not ever since she had her baby.” Oh Christ no.

“You’ve got it all wrong—” Now Pixis was looking at him with pity and Levi wanted nothing more than to grab the older man by the shoulders and shake some sense into him.

“I understand, Levi,” Pixis forged on, undeterred by his interruption “I understand your pain and I feel it as keenly as though it were my own heart that were broken. I want nothing more than to have you one day find solace in the arms of one of my angels…” Levi turned away from the senile man and back to the dance which was finally ending. He didn’t have time to wait for the older man to finish waxing poetry about his nonexistent love life; he had a lead and he needed to follow it. His eyes desperately scanned the dancers with increasing urgency as he had more and more difficulty finding the face and eyes he was looking for. Where was he?! Where could he have possibly gone?! Mikasa was at the front of the stage, arms outstretched grandly as she held the final pose of her performance to the audience’s applause, but her dark eyes were on him. They watched him coolly and knowingly and Levi knew in that moment that she knew exactly who he was looking for and that he wouldn’t find him. He couldn’t have been gone that long, though. Levi had only looked away for a few minutes. He was on his feet in seconds, pushing past the girls crowded around his section and towards the stage exit. There was only one way he could have gone without being noticed and Levi was not about to let him get away. Not again.

People tried to stop him as he pushed his way backstage. He’d heard Erwin call out to him before as well but didn’t have time to stop and explain what was going on. He could just imagine the taller man’s resigned eye-roll and how he’d probably tell him to let it go and stop thinking about work for once. Levi could stop thinking about work. It was just something about this particular brat that caught his eye. There shouldn’t even be anything particularly remarkable about him; there were no records about him specifically in the military archives and as far as Levi was concerned, no one noticed anything about his that made him stand out, and yet he had managed to elude Levi how many times now? No one had done that ever and now Levi’s intrigue was bordering on obsession, even he could recognize that.

Levi seized one of the dancers waiting backstage by the shoulders and the young girl squeaked in surprise, staring up at him in alarm. “Did you see him come this way? A boy with two different coloured eyes? He works here!” He demanded. The girl blinked up at him, petrified and Levi scolded himself for not knowing better. People always regarded him with some degree of wariness, only put at ease by his apparent disinterest at anything going on around him, of course if he suddenly came down on a lone girl with so much intensity she’d be terrified.

“If you’re looking for Eren, he went that way,” One of the male dancers chimed in, pointing over his shoulder towards what Levi assumed was a back entrance. The man was watching him cautiously as if expecting him to snap any moment but Levi didn’t have the time to get irritated. He released the girl gently with a quiet apology and headed the way the other man had indicated, nodding his gratitude to the other man as he passed him. Eren, so that was his name. Tonight was proving to be incredibly serendipitous indeed.

The dark passage dumped him on one of the many winding back alleys behind the building. Most of the moonlight was blocked off by the surrounding buildings which towered tall and dark on either side and clotheslines strung up from the windows were lined with the girl’s laundry, swinging lazily in what little breeze made it to the small alley. He could still make out the faint sounds of music and laughter from behind him, but otherwise, the night was deathly quiet. Levi’s head snapped to his right when he heard the tell-tale whirring of what was undoubtedly 3DMG and he immediately set off in that direction, scattering a flock of doves that were pecking hopefully at the dusty ground.

He’d just missed him. Again. Levi watched the lean figure rise up from the ground and disappear over one of the rickety building walls just as he rounded the corner. The boy, Eren, was still clad in just his bright blue dhoti and shirtless. That was bound to leave some memorable blisters.

Levi shook his head and allowed a bitter smile as he pulled a tin of tobacco from his coat and rolled himself a smoke. This little game of cat and mouse was getting old. It was about time someone made a direct move.


	9. The Ultimatum

He had never been so eager to walk through these doors as he was now. Thank God he hadn’t told Hanji where he was heading off so early when they’d asked, no doubt they’d give him endless hell for it. They’d probably think the same as Pixis and assume someone had finally caught his interest. Well, that was true technically, but not for the reasons they’d hope. Maybe he  _should_  tell Hanji that someone from Wall Rose had caught his interest? At least they’d stop nagging him to stop working all the time and relax a little.

Wall Rose was very different during the day. Without the grandeur of night performances, the lit chandeliers and the girls all dolled up in stage jewellery and costume, the whole atmosphere was very different. It was far less crowded with the men usually only coming for a quick fuck whenever they had the time to spare or to smoke shisha in small groups. The air was only filled with the quiet murmur of low voices, splashes from the outside well as the girls bathed and the faint chatter and laughter of children as they played outside. Several girls recognized Levi as he strolled through the brothel, he left a trail of startled expressions and hushed conversation in his wake. Levi never came to Wall Rose alone, he idly wondered what sort of rumours this short visit would give birth to. Not that he cared; he never much cared what anyone said about him because at the end of the day, as long as they left him alone, he was fine with it. Besides, most of those rumours encouraged distance in the first place so it was usually for the best.

Chances were Eren wouldn’t be here right now. Levi wasn’t entirely sure what his job was at Wall Rose just yet but he was pretty certain it didn’t go beyond dancing, so it was unlikely he’d be here until the night performances began. Right now, his sole focus was finding the Tawaif. Eren seemed to have some sort of relationship with her, the nature of which Levi still was still uncertain of. She was a sharp girl so he’d have to be careful how he went about questioning her without raising her suspicions. He knew how close-knit these communities could be; it wouldn’t do to have her running off and alerting Eren, not when Levi was so close.

“Good morning, Sir. Can I help you with anything?” A small redhead smiled up at him with dimpled cheeks. She was even shorter than he was and Levi had to admit, he instantly liked her just a little more because of it. She was clearly a bit apprehensive that having to approach him though, which wasn’t unusual. Better make this interaction short then.

“Where can I find the Tawaif?” The girl pursed her lips and looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry sir, Mikasa does not do private sessions anymore. I can, however, recommend our lovely Hitch? She’s our rising star and she’s availab—“

“Never mind that, I just want to talk,” Levi interrupted. He wasn’t interested in Hitch, he was only interested in Eren. He was even willing to pay for a few minutes of revealing conversation with the dark-haired girl.

The redhead looked unconvinced; no doubt men had wanted to ‘just talk’ before, but she relented with a small smile and gestured for him to follow. She led him outside through a small back door covered with a beaded curtain to a closed-off courtyard. It seemed to be reserved for the girls to relax in with their children. The tiled floor was covered with coloured rugs and cushions with infants and children playing among them. Their mothers watched from the bricked retaining wall on the side, talking amongst themselves and calling out every now and again to scold their children when they got too unruly. It was a beautiful area, he’d never have guessed that it was a part of Wall Rose; the atmosphere was completely different, innocent and cheerful. Levi had to hand it to Pixis, drunkard or not, the man knew how to look after his girls. The one thing out of his control being the riots, but Levi knew how much those got to the older man and the effort he’d go to to help the girls even then, paying for doctors himself and personally comforting the grieving. Say what you will about the man and his line of work, but he was one of the few decent folks around.

“That’s her, under the fig tree. Keep it short, she has to work tonight and she needs her rest. If she asks you to leave, you must go or you will be forcefully removed and possibly barred from future entry.” She tried to sound authoritative, he’d give her credit for that, but it was clear she didn’t have much confidence in her words. He doubted anyone would actively try to ‘forcefully remove him’ from anywhere, maybe try politely coax him at best. He nodded a thank you before she left and turned to see where she’d directed him.

Mikasa was where he was told she’d be, nestled beneath a tiny tree wrapped in a dark blue shawl and sitting separately from the rest. She had a baby in her arms and from this angle, it looked like she was nursing them, quietly cooing as she rocked them gently. That’s right, Pixis had said something about a baby, hadn’t he? That’s why she’d stopped working actually, which made sense. Levi took a seat by the wall, deciding to wait until she’d finished before he approached. See? He wasn’t completely tactless. He didn’t have to wait long; she soon finished up, re-adjusting her clothing and unwrapping the child in her arms to probably rock them to sleep more easily. Despite the lack of roof over the enclosure, it was still pretty hot and he couldn’t understand how these women could wear all those layers and still look so fresh.

Wait a second. Levi squinted at the infant in her arms; yes that head of blond hair was unmistakable. That was Eren’s son without a doubt. Levi watched, confused, as Mikasa undressed the baby to a pair of shorts and lay them down on the straw mat to sleep, positioning cushions around him to keep him from moving around too much.

Why would _she_ have Eren's son? Levi scanned the surrounding young mothers and their children. There weren't many women present in proportion to the children, so they couldn't possibly all belong to them, yet they watched over them all equally. It wasn't unusual to leave children in each other’s care, especially in a place like a brothel when they had only each other to rely on, so it was always possible Mikasa was just watching over Eren's child while both he and his wife were at work?

Levi finally approached Mikasa when Eren's son looked fast asleep. He didn’t want to interrupt any earlier, children looked horrendous to handle while conscious and he didn’t think she’d be too happy to have him begin questioning her while she was trying to put the child to sleep.

Mikasa looked up at his approach, dark eyes alert but unreadable. She gave him a small, polite smile but little else. That suited him fine, he could appreciate her straight-forwardness. Airs and graces were unnecessary, time-consuming formalities anyway.

“Good morning, Captain. It’s unusual to see you here so early and alone. How can I help you?”

“I was looking for a suspect and I thought maybe you could help since you seem to be the one to approach about the goings-on around here.” He crouched in front of her, down at eye-level. He didn’t want to look imposing, although she didn’t look like she was fazed or even slightly intimidated by him. Mikasa arched a perfect eyebrow, indicating for him to continue. Levi made up a random description off the top of his head; brown, shoulder-length hair, dark eyes, facial hair and all sorts of other discerning features. He just needed an excuse to be here.

“I’m afraid that doesn’t sound particularly familiar. I’ll be sure to spread the word to the other girls though, I’m sorry,” Mikasa said, with an appropriately apologetic smile.

“Never mind then, it was worth a shot.” Now, on to more pressing matters “Thank you for your help. How are you doing then? I heard about last week’s riot, I hope you and your girls are okay."

Mikasa looked surprised by the change in conversation, but pleasantly so. “Yes, thank you. Thankfully none of the girls or children were caught. I heard you helped some of the girls escape and even round up some of the mob afterwards? I can’t express my gratitude enough.”

“It’s my job,” Levi shrugged off. He wasn’t particularly good with gratitude and compliments, they made him flustered and awkward; he was much better with threats and insults. He knew how to react to those. His eyes fell again to the slumbering baby and he hesitated. He felt like something was off; he had a nagging feeling that something just didn't add up. "His dad is hard at work, then?" Levi said, nodding towards the child. Mikasa frowned slightly, looking thrown by the question, but she smiled with a shrug. 

"Oh well, you know how things are in a place like this. Armin's father isn't really in the picture anymore." _Wait, what?_ Mikasa seemed to misunderstand his puzzled expression, though. "It's not a problem, I can take care of him myself. Everyone helps support each other here and Pixis always takes good care of the girls with children."

"The girls with children," Levi echoed, nodding. He was confused; Mikasa just said the baby’s father wasn't in the picture, but he knew for a fact that Eren was. Mikasa  _knew_  Eren as well, that was no secret. And Pixis might 'take care of the girls with children', but Eren's wife wasn't one of his girls...? He knew Mikasa had a child, Pixis had told him that; did she somehow misunderstand him and think he'd been talking about her and her son?

"So..." Levi looked around the enclosed courtyard. "Is your one here?" Was that weird? He tried to drop it in casually, so he hoped he didn't sound creepy trying to pinpoint her kid. Mikasa laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow?" And then a moment later she seemed to understand the question. "Oh no, I just have the one. Little Armin here." She patted Armin gently. Levi looked from the child to Mikasa and back.

"Armin is  _your_  son?" He felt compelled to point at the sleeping baby, as if to clarify they were talking about the same ''Armin."

"Well who else's would he be?” Mikasa laughed nervously. “I'm sorry Captain, I really don't understand what you're asking...?" But Levi wasn't listening anymore. He knew there was something off about Eren's story, but he just hadn't been able to figure out what. Maybe Eren had lied about everything? Maybe Armin wasn’t his and that other girl’s, but Mikasa’s? In a way that would make sense given the context of their meeting had been during the riots. He wouldn’t have willingly surrendered the information of Armin’s parentage, knowing that at that instance it could very well get him killed. But if he were to discard his version entirely, and work off just what he'd heard from Mikasa now, then this situation was far more complex. Levi did the math in his head, the pieces slowly clicking into place as he puzzled over the conundrum. Mikasa had disappeared shortly after Erwin had slept with her, for roughly a year. That gave her plenty of time to go through the full cycle of pregnancy, recover, and return to Wall Rose with none the wiser. The child’s striking resemblance to Erwin in itself was a huge giveaway; even Levi had noticed his eyes the first time he’d got a good look at the infant. Next, there was Eren’s involvement. Levi was still unsure of his relationship with Mikasa, but it was clearly strong enough for her to entrust her child to him to escape with during the riots. He clearly valued the child enough and knew of his true parentage to have known the extent of the danger he would be in, and to put himself at risk pretending to be his father. This little story just got a lot more intriguing.

Question was, what was he supposed to do with this information? He’d just uncovered something way bigger than he was equipped to handle; the Crown Prince’s illegitimate child? This was  _way_  out of his jurisdiction. He had come with hopes of hunting down Eye-Patch, and that was it. But wait, Levi paused as he considered how to approach this new situation, maybe he could use this to his advantage with the Titan’s case? Last night, he had been discussing Eren with Hanji who had gone on and on about his proficiency with the 3DMG an how valuable that skill would be in the Recon Corps. Hanji had wistfully mentioned how great it would be if the Corps could somehow recruit the Titan’s or some of their members into their ranks and utilize their skills for their benefit, but there had been the question of incentive. Lack of trust was a huge flaw in the plan that made a friendly approach out of the question. The Military Police’s corruption made everyone suspicious of military personnel in general, and even if the Corps approached the Titan’s with honourable intentions, they’d still be far too suspicious to take their word at face value. But blackmail, now  _that_  was a language they had in common. Levi was firmly against the Mob and everything they stood for. The riots rarely occurred while the Survey Corps were in Trost because people were well aware of their stance on it and on the few occasions they did happen, Levi would usually lead the offence against the members. He would never even  _dream_  of intentionally alerting the Mob to the existence of illegitimate children, but Eren didn’t know that.

Before he could question her any further though, he heard the jangle of the beaded curtain that hung over doorway heralding someone’s entry. He turned to glance behind him and felt the grin stretch across his face immediately. Eren stood frozen by the doorway, eyes fixed on them from across the room. He looked a combination of furious, shocked and terrified; no doubt he was desperately trying to figure out what on earth was going on. What a scene to walk into.

Mikasa was a bit more collected but Levi could tell by the sudden stiffness of her posture and her tight-lipped expression that she had some inkling of Eren and his history. Eren must have said something to her during the performance the other night before he’d made his hasty escape while Levi had been distracted by Pixis. Levi dug out his wallet and pulled out a wad of notes, handing them over to Mikasa without glancing at the amount. Mikasa’s eyes widened as she took the money slowly, half expecting Levi to retract his hand, but he never did. “For your help,” He said simply before he rose from his position and turned to face Eren.  Levi sensed that it wouldn’t do to make an enemy of Mikasa, especially considering what he was planning to pull with Eren and how the two seemed to be quite close. It would pay to be in her good graces.

“Hello there, Bright-Eyes. Fancy meeting you here.” Eren’s mismatched eyes darted desperately between Levi’s and Mikasa’s, looking for help that neither could or would offer. His nostrils flared and Levi noted the way his fists were clenched by his sides, knuckles white from the grip. He was like a cornered animal, and Levi knew cornered animals had the worst bite. What was worse was that at the moment, Levi was infringing on  _his_  territory and posing a threat to  _his_  family. He would have to tread carefully, he knew better than to underestimate the boy before him ever again. With slow, measured steps that Eren followed with wary eyes, Levi slowly made his way towards him. “We should talk,” he said when they were finally standing close enough “Maybe somewhere a little more private?” Levi followed the nervous bob of Eren’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed, his jaw flexing as he ground his teeth. The boy was sweating bullets and Levi didn’t blame him. Finally they were facing off and for once, Levi wasn’t the one who was two steps behind. It had been a long time since a chase had been so thrilling. After a few moments of weighing his options, Eren eyes glanced back at Mikasa before giving a stiff nod.

“Okay. Follow me.”

He had never been this far into the brothel. Levi only knew the passage through the entrance to the VIP area and to the bathroom from there. He’d never had a reason to venture further and now, as Eren lead him through the tiled, ornate passages to some intimate niche, Levi could properly appreciate and marvel at the sheer size and intricacy of Wall Rose’s design. It was made to cater to all tastes, and each segment of the complex seemed to fit a different theme and even had a differently scented incense burning to suit it. Eren lead him through a small corridor which was tiled up to the ceiling with small, black tiles. He opened up the second door they encountered, and with a final furtive glance up and down the otherwise deserted hallway, scurried inside.

It was a small but well-furnished room with a huge queen-sized bed dominating most of the space and two candelabras casting a warm, intimate glow over the small space. It was clear what the primary purpose of the room was. A small bedside table held a pot of tea that was still steaming and a platter of fruits and Levi briefly wondered if they kept all the rooms constantly prepped for immediate use. Eren stationed himself in the corner of the room that was furthest from Levi, back to the wall and arms crossed defensively before him as he stared the older man down. Levi eyed the bed but decided against getting comfortable; this shouldn’t take long and he didn’t want to put himself at a disadvantage but being seated while Eren was so high-strung and coiled to spring. What a way to go, taken out by a teenager in a brothel. Hanji and Erwin would have a good chuckle over that.

“Relax, kid. I’m not here to arrest you. Well, at least I hope it won’t come to that,” Eren shifted slightly but didn’t speak a word, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he regarded Levi from across the room. He wasn’t going to relax so long as Levi didn’t at least make a show of it. Levi unclasped his cloak, folding it neatly and draping it over the provided clothes rail as he continued to speak. He wasn’t going to shit around, he needed to get to heart of the matter fast. Bombard Eren with everything at once, overwhelm him and throw him the lifeline so fast that he’d be  _grateful_  to accept Levi’s terms. “I’m here to offer a deal. I know about Mikasa’s son.”

Eren’s eyes widened at the words. No doubt he had expected some sort of delay but that wasn’t Levi’s style. The older man could see the panic setting in instantly; the rapid blinking, fast breathing and beads of sweat appearing on the boy’s forehead. He had to shoot before the cornered animal had an opportunity to attack first.

“I have to admit, you actually had me for a while, with that little trick at the bazaar. Seriously, I was impressed,” Levi let out a dry chuckle but it did little to ease the boys tension. “That was quick thinking, with that girl. I honestly believed it, right up until I came here today to question Mikasa about you and saw her with the kid instead. Then it all came together; Erwin, the year-long break, the similar appearance.” Levi shook his head and looked away, pretending to marvel at the situation while really providing the boy with an opportunity to speak up. If he begged Levi for mercy, that would make this so much easier; he could offer the deal and Eren would accept it without question. As usual, Eren didn’t disappoint.

“Please,” His voice came out quiet at first, unsure, but it soon grew in confidence and force. “Please don’t say anything! I know you people want to kill him because one day Mikasa might use him to challenge Erwin, but I swear she doesn’t want that. She never wanted to get pregnant, and she doesn't want any inheritence either. We’re just trying to get by!” He’d stepped away from the wall now, hands fisting the baggy cloth of his pants as he almost shouted at Levi in his desperation. “We don’t want any trouble, we don’t want money, we just want to live in peace. I’ll do anything for you not to hurt my family,  _anything_!” Yes,  _that’s_  what Levi wanted to hear. Suddenly, the boy paused as a thought seemed to strike him. Levi watched him, confused, as the boy seemed to have an inner debate with himself. Finally, he looked up at Levi with a resolute stare. “I’ve noticed you’ve never had much of an interest in the girls here,” his voice was wavering. He was nervous. Slowly and with hesitant steps, he rounded the bed and came to stand before Levi who watched him carefully the entire time.

“What are you getting at?” Oh, he already had a pretty good idea, but it was confirmed when the bright-eyed boy reached up with trembling fingers and loosened the string tying the neck of his shirt together and tugged the whole garment over his head and threw it to the floor. Levi suppressed the irritation at the act – this was the floor of a brothel, it must have been so  _filthy_  – and focused on the fact that the kid was trying - albeit  _badly_  - to seduce him. Oh God no, he had  _not_  anticipated this. Levi always braced himself to expect the unexpected from him, yet he always managed to blindside him one way or another in the end.

“I’m saying…” a deep breath “That, well, I’m offering my… _body_ , in exchange for your silence.” This fucker. Levi stared at the brunet hard, scrutinizing the way the boy squirmed beneath his piercing glare. It was clear now more than ever that Eren was not one of the prostitutes. He oozed fear and inexperience from every pore, he hadn’t even mastered how to present himself like the girls. He was not a bad looking boy, Levi could appreciate his sun-kissed skin, lean muscles and those  _eyes_ , but he didn’t  _want_  him, not like that. Right now, all he felt was sadness for the boy.

“What a tempting offer,” Levi stepped closer to Eren, close enough for his breath to ghost over his neck. He had to admit, it was a little sad to see. The boy was clearly used to seeing these sorts of transactions, this sort of corruption and cruelty that he’d braced himself for the same. It was people like this that needed kindness. “But I want to use your body in more productive ways than that.”

Levi stepped around the boy, picking up his discarded shirt and throwing it at his head. Eren turned around to follow his movements, clutching his shirt to his bare chest, criss-crossed with fresh 3DMG wounds from the other night’s hasty escape as he watched Levi with puzzled apprehension. “Then?”

Levi paused, one hand on the door, his cloak in the other “I won’t tell anyone about Mikasa’s son, but in exchange, when the time comes that I approach you with a task I want you to complete, you will do so without complaint or question, am I clear?” Eren was staring at him wide-eyed from beside the bed. It was a strange image; the bare-chested boy standing in the small bedroom watching him leave with such a helpless expression. He looked so lost and forlorn. Some small part of Levi urged him to turn back, but for what, he wasn’t sure. Shaking the feeling away, Levi opened the door “I’ll leave you with that offer and you can give me your answer within the next three days. I have a feeling we’ll be meeting even more often from now on.” He left before he experienced that strange feeling again, closing the thick wooden door quietly behind him with a soft click.

He wasn’t sure why he had such mixed feelings about the encounter. Objectively, it was a success; no doubt he now had the brat wrapped around his little finger. So why did the memory of Eren’s doleful eyes watching him until the door shut between them make his stomach churn with guilt?

 


	10. The Unwelcome Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology is in order. Since my last update, I travelled through Mekong Delta, got absolutely _smashed_ on Christmas Eve and spent a couple days recovering only to have my drink spiked the night before New Year’s Eve and spend the following few days bedridden and throwing up, then I flew to Hanoi and went on a cruise through Halong Bay where I had no internet access at all. I am _so_ sorry for the lack of updates, I honestly don’t plan ahead ever and I will often forget to give you guys a heads up so I want to thank you for your patience and understanding. I am exhausted but determined, so I smashed this out just for you only a day after I returned to HCMC, it’s the least I could do.  
>  Hope you enjoy:)

Eren now finally understood the saying you should never meet your heroes. It was no secret that Captain Levi was no charismatic, charming gentleman but Eren had admired him for his blunt and straightforward personality since he was young because he was the same. He could appreciate the directness; Eren didn’t like two-faced people, but perhaps he’d jumped the gun with his assessment of the Captain. He wasn’t the straight-arrow, law-abiding soldier he’d initially thought he was. Eren’s blood boiled as he thought back to their encounter yesterday afternoon; he could handle being threatened, Eren was no stranger to threats and violence, but to threaten Mikasa and Armin? What did he even want from him? Which brought him to Levi’s elusive demand. It sounded so ominous; “a task to complete?” What on earth would the decorated Captain need from _him,_ a street rat, enough to warrant blackmail?

Eren picked at a scabbing wound on his forearm as he made his way to the back of Wall Rose for tea time. Last night’s raid had been substandard and unsatisfactory. His performance had also been lackluster, no doubt a result of his stress and distraction. The reaping, after having been divided among the Titans, wouldn’t even last the week and that wasn’t even considering the fact that it would also have to go towards supporting Mikasa and Armin as well as himself. He was lucky he had savings from past successful raids to fall back on otherwise they would surely struggle. He really needed another means of income, raids were inconsistent and unreliable and put too much of a burden on Mikasa to make up for whenever he lacked.

 Mikasa was talking to a man when Eren made it to the tea room, Armin bouncing in her lap preoccupied with playing with something in his small, clumsy hands. Eren recognized the red ball as an apple as he neared. Where on earth would Armin get an apple? They were expensive and exotic and even when brought into Wall Rose, were strictly reserved only for the most affluent clients who could afford the luxury of specially imported fruits. He finally focused on the stranger beside Mikasa and felt his temper sky rocket as he recognized the familiar dark under cut and broad shoulders. What the fuck? He had three days! Levi had said he’d have three days to make his decision!

“Oi!” Levi turned around and blinked up at him leisurely, completely unfazed by his belligerent tone. Mikasa, however, frowned at his rudeness, shooting him a warning look. She didn’t know about Eren’s entanglement with the older man other than what he’d managed to tell her the other night when he’d been forced to make a slap-dash escape mid-performance. All she knew was that it was possible that Levi may suspect him of being a thief but nothing more, and Eren was certainly not about to tell her anything about the blackmail. She had enough on her plate, he could handle Levi himself.

“Eren,” Mikasa’s tone was level but held the firm undertone he recognized as warning him to behave “Captain Levi told me about how he asked you for any information you might have on that gentleman he was searching for yesterday and that he wanted to thank you for your help. Look, he even brought you an apple.” Mikasa smiled down at Armin who gurgled happily in her arms, gnawing with his few milk teeth at the shiny red outside of the apple. Eren shot Levi a suspicious glare. He’d already fabricated a cover story for yesterday’s encounter then; that saved Eren some trouble. Mikasa had looked alarmed when Eren had emerged from the private room yesterday ashen-faced and looking like he’d seen a ghost. He’d waved off her concern and promised to explain later, saying he needed to leave to prepare for the nights raid, just to give him enough to make up a convincing lie.

“How kind of him,” Eren forced out, not breaking his glare at Levi who continued to look completely unaffected. “Mikasa, can I speak with you, please?”

His sister excused herself from Levi and followed Eren a little ways off, looking puzzled. Eren didn’t stop glaring at Levi until he felt he was a safe enough distance away to speak without being heard and turned to face Mikasa “Are you okay? Did he say anything to you? _Do_ anything?” He demanded, gripping Mikasa by the shoulder. His sister frowned, pulling out of his grasp.

“I should be asking you that. All he’s done is ask how I’ve been, how Armin is doing and how the girls are. He asked if we’ve experienced any other trouble and if there’s anything he can do to help us. Eren, what did he say to you yesterday?”

Huh? Eren looked away frowning as he turned Mikasa’s words over in his head. What could Levi stand to gain from such enquiries? Was he scouting for intel? He’d asked after Armin, no doubt he was gathering evidence to use later. But why would he ask after the girls and offer his help? Probably just a part of the act, he probably didn’t mean it. No doubt it was a maneuver designed to gain Mikasa’s confidence and favour. What a cunning, scheming man. “Nothing, just what he told you; he was asking about some guy I’d seen slinking around outside sometimes in the East alley. I told him what I knew and apparently it was helpful.” Eren turned to make his way back to Levi but Mikasa’s latched onto his sleeve and dragged him back.

“Eren, you’re a good liar. Always have been, always will, so you can hide whatever you want from me but please don’t hide it if you’re in trouble. Your face after your meeting with the Captain didn’t look like you just talked about some suspect, please tell me if he’s threatening you or you feel like you are in danger. I want to help, I _can_ help.” Eren looked back at his sister who was watching him with dark, imploring eyes. For a second he was tempted to spill all; it sucked keeping all of it bottled up inside. Perhaps all he needed was to discuss it properly with someone? To have a fresh, objective perspective on the dilemma to offer some new insight he’d overlooked, but then the feeling was gone. He could handle this. Between her performances, managing the working girls and mothering Armin, Mikasa was worked to the bone. He couldn’t add to her burden.

Eren smiled at his sister and adjusted her scarlet sash around her neck “Honestly, I was pissing myself the whole time because I thought he was biding his time until he told me he recognized me and arrested me. Turns out he really was here just to ask about that other guy, that’s why I looked constipated when I walked out. I was petrified.” Eren laughed and was relieved when Mikasa responded with a small, hesitant smile. She believed him but knew there was more to the story, but he knew his sister; she might nag and get over protective but at the end of the day she trusted him and wouldn’t pry unnecessarily. His secret was safe for now.

“You go wash Armin, it’s time for his bath isn’t it? I’ll just have a quick word with the Captain. You know, thank him and stuff.” Emphasis on _stuff_.

Mikasa pried the apple from Armin’s fingers and tossed it over, eyeing him suspiciously “Okay but be nice. I’m sure there’s a reason why you’ve suddenly started hating the man but don’t forget that he _is_ Captain of the Recon Corps. Oh, and you can have the apple; the Captain brought it for you anyway.”

Eren pursed his lips at the red fruit. It looked perfect, glossy and succulent. He tore into the fruit viciously, savouring the sharp flavor. He’d never had an apple before, the texture was unusual and it was harder than he’d expected. Mikasa had had clients who’d offer her the fruit from their platters or bring her them as gifts but he’d never had the opportunity to try one. Levi was watching him impassively when he finally approached, contemplating the fruit in his hands. It couldn’t have been cheap. He narrowed his eyes at the older man. Should he offer him some? That seemed like the polite thing to do.

Eren held out the half-eaten fruit in a silent offer but Levi only grimaced at the gesture. “That’s unhygienic,” he said. Eren pulled a face. Well fuck you too.

“What do you want? You said I had three days.” Clearly niceties weren’t necessary, Eren could appreciate that at least.

“Don’t speak with your mouthful, brat.” Levi’s grimace hadn’t faltered and he watched Eren chew with disgusted intrigue, lip curling distastefully. Eren enjoyed the clear revulsion on the older man’s face and made a concentrated effort to chew with his mouth open. Don’t tell me what to do, old man.

“I really don’t like you, you know?” Levi smiled at him and adjusted his position to face Eren more comfortably. He wasn’t in uniform today, instead he was wearing plain black pants and a plain white shirt with a black cloak thrown over his shoulders and clasped at his throat with a simple but expensive looking gold brooch. He sat like a Lord, one arm thrown casually over the back of the chair and the other resting on his knee. He looked so comfortable. Eren wanted to punch him.

“Mikasa told me otherwise. About how I’m your hero or something and how much you admire me,” The older man smirked as he assessed Eren lazily from his position. Eren could have sworn his eye twitched. “What’s your deal, anyway? You two sweethearts or something? Why else would you be so protective of her?”

“ _Was_ my hero, _used_ to admire you,” Eren emphasized, only to have a dismissive hand waved in his direction. “And Mikasa is my _sister_.” Levi’s eyebrows rose at that and he pulled a face.

“Well, that’s awkward.”

”What are you doing here anyway. What do you want?” Eren’s fists were balled up by his side as he stared down the dark haired man from across the small polished stone table between them. He was so close to launching himself across the tabletop and throttling the older man, just watching him lounging so casually in front of Eren was making his blood boil.

Levi frowned “What do _I_ want? _You’re_ the one you approached _me_ , I should be asking you that.” Eren backpedalled, flabbergasted.

“What? But why were you talking to my sister? Why are you here, you _never_ come to Wall Rose this often!” Levi rolled his eyes and made to stand up but Eren shot to his feet first, glaring down at Levi. Thank God for the height difference. Sure, Levi still somehow managed to stare him down despite being a good several inches shorter but at least this way Eren felt confidence from his height. Any confidence was good when Levi had the ability to level a flat stare at you that somehow made you feel three inches tall.

“What makes you think I came to see you? I just wanted to see how things were going here after the riots and see how your sister is going.” Mikasa? Levi was here for Mikasa? Well, there was only one reason men came to see his sister, and there was nothing honorable about it.

“Stay away from my sister,” Eren growled. Levi paused at his tone and took a moment to scrutinize him. After a brief examination he seemed to come to a satisfactory conclusion and he nodded, a look of approval on his face.

“Not bad.”

Not bad? What wasn’t bad? Eren hadn’t _done_ anything. Levi adjusted his cloak and cleared his throat, picking up his saber which had been propped against the arm of his chair. It was a beautiful weapon encased in a gorgeous, leather sheath covered in gold detailing with gemstone embellishments along the length. Eren couldn’t help eyeing the weapon with a combination of awe at how valuable it must be and admiration of its beauty. If he could get his hands on that it could feed his family for _years_. “Well you still have two more days to make up your mind so choose wisely. And get used to seeing me around,” Levi added

It was clearly an intimidation tactic. Levi had no business hanging around the brothel and whatever he said to Mikasa was clearly bullshit. His objective was probably to unnerve Eren through his constant presence, keep reminding him that he had nowhere to run as long as Levi was there to do anything about it. Eren began to follow the older man out but Levi’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Oi, eat your apple, that shit isn’t cheap.” Oh, right. Eren looked back to where the half-eaten fruit sat forgotten on the table and frowned.

“Why did you bring it for me?” Eren asked as he retrieved the apple. A couple of girls seated nearby noticed the action and looked at him suspiciously; only the most popular workers received such expensive gifts. There would certainly be a lot of questions he’d need to answer to. There was no reason for _him_ to be receiving gifts, certainly not any as rare and expensive as an apple, so no doubt suspicions would be raised.

“I believe what you're meant to say when you receive a gift is thank you.”

“I’m not thanking you for anything,” Eren shot back immediately. Levi chuckled, apparently amused by his aggression. He considered the apple in Eren’s hand and shrugged nonchalantly.

“You should know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. If it helps you sleep at night, think of it as a bribe to add to the long list of crimes I’ve committed against you.”

Eren watched Levi leave, marveling at the way the girls literally parted to make way for him as he walked. Even clients who were milling around the area bowed their heads respectfully as he passed, and some of those men Eren recognized as nobles. Hate him as much as he did, Eren couldn’t help the smallest sliver of admiration he still felt for the man. But the apple as a bribe? Now that he couldn’t accept. You didn’t need to bribe someone you were already blackmailing, it was pointless, which left the conundrum of Levi’s motivation for presenting Eren with the gift. He took another chunk out of the red fruit, ignoring the juice dripping down his chin. Trying to butter him up, maybe? Maybe make him feel like accepting Levi’s deal couldn’t be so bad if I came with such perks? Well, it’s not Eren needed to be persuaded; he didn’t exactly have a choice with this deal. He didn’t even need three days to come to a decision, he just appreciated the time because it meant he could put off the inevitable. He was certain Levi knew that too. So why the apple? Why the visits? Why the inquiries after Mikasa, Armin and the other girls?

He had another two days to figure it out anyway; whatever Levi’s motivations were, they certainly couldn’t be pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this gorgeous fanart by [caprette](http://caprette.tumblr.com/post/112859706683/background-image-street-in-a-turkish-city-with-a)!!


	11. The Talk Between Two

He wasn’t here today. Levi glanced towards the heavy velvet curtains that lead out of the tearoom but there was still no sign of the mismatched eyes he was looking for. Well damn, that was no fun.

“Here again, Captain? Careful, it’s turning into a habit,” Mikasa smiled demurely before seating herself on the cushion opposite him. She was dressed simply in a cream _kaftan_ that fell elegantly from her tall, lean frame and had an intricate beaded detail around the neckline. He had been told by a girl that she wasn’t working today when he’d requested to see her, but thankfully Mikasa had been nearby at the time to wave her off and direct Levi to the same tea room as earlier.

“Where’s the runt?” Levi ignored her question; he wasn’t sure how to even respond because it honestly sort of was and he wasn’t prepared to admit it. Mikasa arched a perfect, delicately shaped brow at the question but otherwise her expression remained unchanged.

“Are you talking about Armin or Eren?” She asked as she reached for the teapot between them. Well, he had been talking about Armin but now that she brought it up, he was sort of curious as to the brat’s whereabouts as well. “Doesn’t matter either way, the answer is the same. Eren took Armin home for the day.” Levi had the suspicion Mikasa had answered the unasked question to spare Levi the need to ask after Eren. He didn’t much care for the knowing glint in her eye, what was there to know? It reminded him eerily of Erwin and he hated to imagine how their lovechild would turn out. Diabolical offspring of a wily temptress and a cunning prince.

“I see, well…” Levi shuffled around in his chair and pulled out the brown paper package he had wrapped up and tucked under his coat. The purple stain of the blueberry juice was beginning to seep through the layers and Levi grimaced at the mess, pushing the bundle onto the marble tabletop between them.

Mikasa paused pouring the tea to glance briefly at the package. “Another gift for Eren?” Her eyes were smiling although her lips were not.

“For Armin,” Levi stressed, feeling the need to deny the accusation. Probably had something to do with the way Mikasa was watching him.

“Armin can’t eat berries, he’s too young.” Oh right. Levi frowned down at the package and Mikasa actually laughed, apparently amused by his plight. “Nevermind, I’m sure Eren will appreciate them instead. He’s never had blueberries and he really does love new things from outside the walls.”

“How fortunate. Anyway, how have you been?” He didn’t care. Well, not that he didn’t _care_ , he did, just not that much right now. He’d been hoping Eren would be here again, the boy always seemed to be around Wall Rose whenever Levi dropped by, and his reactions to Levi’s presence never failed to amuse him. What a shame.

“How about we talk about why you’re _really_ here, Captain,” Mikasa leaned forward in her seat, eyes narrowed ever so slightly but the pleasant smile still fixed almost disconcertingly on her face. Levi had a feeling he was catching a glimpse of the real Mikasa now, not the charming hostess that was the pride and joy of Wall Rose. There was underlying malice here, a warning to tread carefully. The Tawaif of Wall Rose was truly a force to be reckoned with; there was a reason the brothel had remained practically untouched even after the riots.

“And what might that be?” Mikasa took a moment to look over him, dark eyes drinking in his expression; searching and calculating. She wouldn’t find anything though, nothing he didn’t want her to find at least.

“Eren. He’s good at hiding things but he still hasn’t perfected the art of hiding the fact that he’s hiding something in the first place. I know there is something between you two and I want to know what. You might look down on me as a whore and a woman, but I am not merciful when it comes to the people I love, Captain Levi.” Well, she didn’t mince words, that was for sure.

“I’ve never looked down on any woman for either of those things, least of all you. And you needn’t worry about Eren, I won’t harm him unless he gives me a good reason to, but if he hasn’t told you anything than it’s not my place to go against that decision. You should trust your brother’s judgment, he is not a stupid boy.” Mikasa looked down and away, and for a moment her stone façade broke to display a sliver of indecision.

“Yes I know and I do but I can’t help being concerned.” She looked back to Levi with renewed resolve “I told you how he used to admire you, didn’t I? Up until very recently, in fact. I don’t know what you did or said to make him change his opinion of you, especially considering I still think very highly of you myself, but you should stop it. I can see that you are antagonizing him and I don’t know what kind of response you are hoping to provoke but it’s not in his nature to be pugnacious. He might come off as a little hot-headed and reckless  at times but he is actually very level-headed and smart; the only things that can bring out his aggression are when the people he care about are being threatened or when he perceives an injustice has been committed, especially against the weak. I sincerely hope you are not responsible for either.” Levi never regretted his actions. He thought everything out so particularly beforehand that there was essentially no room for second-guessing, so why was it that this case with Eren always entailed some degree of uncertainty to constantly gnaw at his resolve? Eren sounded like a good man who was a victim of circumstance and Levi was taking advantage of that. That shouldn’t get to him as much as it did, he had probably done it before multiple times; manipulation was a necessity in his line of work, yet for once he wasn’t sure in his actions. He was getting too close. He was starting to _feel_. Empathy was a dangerous thing.

“He sounds like he’d would make the ideal Recon Corps member,” Levi took a sip from his black tea, focusing on maintaining his composure on the outside at least. Mikasa smiled ruefully at his words and smoothed out the nonexistent creases in her robe, her own tea remained untouched.

“You should tell him that sometime. I think it would make him very happy.” Levi remembered the first night he’d properly encountered Eren and the moment the boy had saluted down at him proudly from his perch atop the Karanese Wall.

“Perhaps I will.”

****************

Levi squatted low on the thatched roof of the ironsmiths. The streets were quiet, but that wasn’t unusual for this area of the district and this time. Hanji and Mike would have their work cut out for them though, they were patrolling the Arena and there was a game on tonight. The moon hung full and low above in a cloudless sky. It was nice up here; quiet, solitary and peaceful. Levi appreciated these moments as much as he enjoyed the thrill of pursuits, just to have some time to himself. It wasn’t the same as his private office, to be outside in the cool of nightfall blanketed under the seclusion of the dark, roofs lined up below him as neat and accessible as pavement. He had drawn his _Kilij_ to start polishing it for lack of anything else to do when the sound of boots scuffing the dirt drew Levi’s bored gaze downwards. His attention immediately rose when he recognized Eren’s figure passing under the overpass to Levi’s left, a bundle in his arms that was presumably Armin. They were coming from the direction of the red light district, and presumably Wall Rose. So Mikasa had lied then when Levi had inquired after Eren’s whereabouts not a few hours ago when he’d been there, Eren hadn’t gone home for day with Armin. He’d probably been in the brothel somewhere hidden away. Perhaps he’d asked Mikasa to cover for him? It wasn’t unlikely that Mikasa had taken the initiative and lied without Eren’s collaboration either, she was protective enough to do such a thing. He must be on his way home now. What a perfect opportunity! His encounters with Eren were always a combination of fortuitous coincidences and near misses, now he’d have the chance to tail Eren back completely undetected and have him lead him straight to his home.

Levi was edging himself closer to the end of the rooftop when he started to make out the sound of Eren’s voice quietly murmuring something as he rocked Armin in his arms. At first Levi assumed he was just talking to the child again, but then he started to make out a tune to the unintelligible words. Eren was singing. It was an old but familiar tune, one Levi recognized as a lullaby but he just could not place where he'd heard it before. Levi found himself frozen midway across the rooftop just to sit quietly and listen to the song, nostalgic and haunting in the quiet of the night. It was such an innocent sight; a lone man walking home after a long day of work, slumbering child cradled in their arms. He felt wrong to be here, silently watching from the shadows; like he was intruding on something intimate and personal, overstepping a sacred line between personal life and work. It wasn’t Eye-Patch that was passing below him now, oblivious to his presence, it was Eren. He wasn’t returning from a raid, he wasn’t geared up and armed; he was just a boy walking his nephew home to sleep. Levi had no business tracking him down like a common criminal.

Levi eyed the woven bag swinging from Eren’s elbow. By the light of the dim lamp hooked under the overpass, he could just make out the small brown package nestled inside. As he turned away to return to his post, he wondered if Eren preferred the apple or the blueberries.

****************

“Hey there, stranger.”

Eren turned his head to see Mikasa emerge from the trap door that lead onto Jean and Marco’s roof “Oh, hey.” He was laying on his back on a worn straw mat, half dozing half watching the stars above him as he appreciated the cool breeze blowing in from the east. Reiner, Connie, Sasha and Ymir had gotten into a drinking contest downstairs and Jean was pouring the drinks. Usually he would be right in the center of such an event, but tonight he just hadn’t been in the mood. He had a lot to think about and after he’d put Armin to bed, he’d gone straight to the roof for some solitude. Marco, Christa and Bert had retreated to the living room for a quiet chat and Annie had beaten Eren to the roof where he’d found her already asleep on the hammock struck up between the clothes line. He couldn’t stop thinking about Levi, the ultimatum and everything that could possibly go wrong. He’d been at Wall Rose that afternoon when Levi had returned again, but he’d dashed for cover the moment he’d glimpsed the familiar green cloak. Whatever Levi was trying to achieve by continuously showing up at the brothel, Eren refused to be the one to give it to him. He wouldn’t give Levi the satisfaction of acknowledging his attempts at making him uneasy. Mikasa closed the door quietly behind her and crept over, glancing at the slumbering Annie. “Where’s Armin?”

“Asleep. Anyway, how did you get back? It’s dangerous to walk alone this late.” His sister settled down beside him and Eren shuffled over to make more room. Mikasa’s hand found its way to his hair where she began to play with his locks idly; it was a habit she’d picked up since they were young when he’d wake from nightmares and she’d help him drift back off to sleep. Eren closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. It wasn’t often when they got to stay like this, relaxing alone without Mikasa having to dash off to work or care for Armin. Peace and quiet.

“I didn’t come alone, one of the boys offered to drop me off.” Of course they did, any one of the dancers would have jumped at the opportunity to be the gentleman to Mikasa. Eren cracked open an eye to frown at her disapprovingly.

“That’s not safe either, what if he tried something?” Although it wasn’t as bad as being alone, he knew Mikasa was more than capable of taking care of herself should it come down to a conflict.

“Oh trust me, he wouldn’t have. He only offered when he found out I was going to see you,” Mikasa responded with a sly smile. Eren opened his other eye, interest piqued.

“Who was it?”

“Thomas. You’ve danced together often, he’s the blond one with the sideburns.” Eren pondered the description until it struck him. Ahh yes, he remembered the boy who was always so eager to personally coach him whenever he was having trouble grasping some of the choreography. “You interested?” Eren scoffed at the question.

“Nah.”

“In him or in general?” Eren pushed up onto her elbows and twisted his head around to fix Mikasa with a suspicious look.

“Okay, where is this coming from? Since when do you probe me about my love life, or rather lack thereof?” Mikasa pulled her knees up to her chin and shrugged, the [_ghungroo_](http://www.aniika.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1000x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/g/h/ghungroo-bracelet-2.jpg) around her ankles chiming with the motion.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been thinking about it lately.”

Eren considered his sister silently. Mikasa refused to meet his gaze, playing with a loose thread at the hem of her skirts. “About me or you?” He’d never really thought about it before, but Mikasa must have been lonely. She was young, bright and beautiful, and yet weighted down with the burden of being a poor mother to an illegitimate infant and having to work at a brothel to earn what she could. It couldn’t be easy, and a person could only take so much. They’d never really discussed this sort of thing before. There had always been more pressing matters to attend to; relationships and love never even entered his mind.

Slowly, Eren lowered himself back down to his previous position and soon Mikasa’s hand was back where it belonged, carding through his hair. “I never really thought about it before today, but I realized that I’m okay.” Eren didn’t speak, waiting for his sister to finish her train of thought. “I mean, obviously I’d like to maybe work somewhere else, not be so broke, not be constantly worrying about you and Armin and the future, but aside from that, I like where I am at.”

“So… you _don’t_ want a boyfriend or anything?”

“No, not really. I’m content with the people in my life right now. I have good friends, my brother and my son. That’s all the people I want and need, I don’t really think I have room for anyone else.” She didn’t sound sad, in fact, her tone was light and thoughtful, like she’d finally realized something that had lifted a weight from her shoulders. “I used to think I wanted it, because that’s what everyone is _supposed_ to want, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it just didn’t seem right for me, you know?”

“Isn’t that lonely, though?” Eren wasn’t lonely, despite being single. He’d never really thought much about what lay ahead of him relationship-wise, but it hadn’t really been something worth thinking about. He just assumed that when he met someone, they’d get together and, well, whatever; he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

“I don’t think so. Maybe, I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.” Eren hummed in agreement and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. He could understand though, on some level. He could understand how Mikasa could be satisfied with her current status for the time being; a lot of people wanted to fall in love and get married, but Mikasa didn’t feel the same so she didn’t feel like she was missing anything. Perhaps that would change in the future, but for the moment, she was happy and content.

“Hey, don’t leave it there. Aren’t you going to grill Eren some more?” Mikasa and Eren both turned their heads in the direction of the hammock they’d forgotten was occupied.

“What the hell, Annie? How long have you been listening?”

“Long enough to be irritated if you leave it at that. Anyway, so why aren’t you interested in this Thomas guy?” Eren groaned and Mikasa laughed silently beside him.

“That’s a good question. What kind of person _are_ you interested in, then?”

“I don’t know, I’m just not into him. And my type is...” Eren thought about it, and slowly his lips stretched into a mischievous grin “Tall, blond and handsome. Maybe bright blue eyes, broad shoulders and blue blood?” Mikasa swatted his head and Eren snickered, hands raised to ward off anymore oncoming blows.

“You’re not funny, Eren.”

“Please, I’m fucking hilarious.”


	12. The Market Meeting

It was the third day now, Levi would be expecting his answer. Maybe Levi meant tomorrow so Eren would have three whole days to make a decision? He could dream. Well, Eren hadn’t been to Wall Rose all day so even if the Survey Corps Captain _had_ meant today, he would have his work cut out for him finding Eren.

They were in the market today. Jean and Marco were leading the way with Armin perched on the latter’s shoulders. Mikasa had been there a moment ago too but had disappeared among the throng of market goers so Eren was left to grudgingly trail behind the couple alone. The marketplace was a clutter of makeshift stalls set up early in the morning and designed to be dismantled with just as much efficiency by nightfall. There was the center, the main bazaar, which was a more permanent structure that was really just a huge undercover area made of clay and brick that housed the more established stalls. Smaller, cheaper shops were cluttered around the fringes of the giant sprawling mass of the bazaar, informally expanding the marketplace outwards. Eren followed Jean and Marco around the edge of the market towards the area designated for food, Marco had mentioned something about running out of tea leaves for his shop. Their path lead them across the front of Trost’s main _Masjid_ ; a gargantuan structure of towering spires, domed roofs that shone brilliantly in the orange of the setting sun, and a legion of arched entryways crowded with pilgrims. The grounds that stretched before it was a carpet of painstakingly hand-placed mosaics that shimmered kaleidoscope with every step. People came from all over the world to see Trost’s _Masjid,_ which was said to be one of the most beautiful structures of the East. The sound of hundreds of voices harmoniously chanting could be heard from almost every corner of the district during prayer time during which the bustling seaport city seemed to grind to a reverent halt. The words were never decipherable, but they sounded powerful and haunting just the same, even Eren could appreciate that. Eren gazed up at the edifice in awe as they passed. He’d never been inside, but he’d heard it was indescribably beautiful.

So distracted he was by the breathtaking sight, Eren almost didn’t hear the sound of someone calling his name. He jerked around to face the source of the shouting and felt the blood drain from his face. Levi stood thirty feet away, watching him impatiently. There was a woman watching him curiously by his side, tall with a head of messy brown hair pulled up into a hasty pony tail and goggles perched on a her forehead.

Eren considered his chances if he made a dash for it. The closest place to seek shelter was the market, but Levi was closer to it than he was and flat, mosaicked ground stretched out around him in all other directions. Well, that’s what he got for thinking he could avoid the persistent soldier.

“Oi, did you hear me, Er—?“

“Okay!” Eren butted in, hastily checking behind him to see where Jean and Marco were. If they saw him with Levi, the cat would be out of the bag for sure, especially if Levi insisted on shouting his name out constantly and making it obvious they were familiar with each other. He hurried over to the two soldiers, glancing around furtively to make sure no one he recognized was nearby.

“You wanna yell my name any louder?” He hissed as he drew closer. The woman snickered, appraising him.

“Well aren’t you a cute little fireball? Where on earth did you unearth him, Levi?” Eren scowled at the stranger. He wasn’t _cute_.

“Who’s _she_ and why is she here?” He demanded the older man, jerking his thumb at the offending person.

“ _They_.” Levi said, rolling his eyes.                                

“What?”

“Hanji prefers ‘they’, not ‘she’. And _they_ are here because we were doing rounds for our _job_. Question is, why weren’t you at Wall Rose? I told you I wanted your answer today.”

“Oh, okay,” Eren glanced at Hanji and hesitantly smiled back when they shot him an alarmingly wide smile. So Levi hadn’t even hunted him down, this had been a coincidental encounter. Man, Eren had the shittiest luck. “Well you said three days but you didn’t elaborate or tell me a time or place so what did you expect?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed at his retort, apparently unaccustomed to back-talk. “I thought it was pretty obvious, since we always meet at Wall Rose, that that would be the designated meeting place.”

“So what, you expected I would laze around there all day just waiting for you to show up? You think my world revolves around you? I have things to get done too, _Captain_ ,” Eren snapped.

“Wait, wait – Wall Rose? Isn’t that the brothel?” Hanji interjected, brow furrowed with concentration. Eren nodded, confused by their confusion. Why did they seem surprised? He had thought they knew all about Levi’s little project; wasn’t it some Survey Corps-sanctioned thing to begin with? Hanji’s eyes widened and they rounded on Levi with a shit-eating grin “Oh my God, he’s from Wall Rose?! _Finally_! Oh Levi, I’m so happy for you.” Levi shoved them away with a disgusted expression but Hanji simply turned to Eren unperturbed and seized him by the shoulders. “Eren, was it? Eren you sweet ball of joy. Look at you, you gorgeous thing, I don’t know how you did it but I want to thank you so much. No wonder Levi’s been so cheerful lately!” Eren glanced at Levi doubtfully, tying to see for himself evidence of this alleged ‘cheerfulness’. Levi was shooting daggers at Hanji, his jaw clenched so hard that Eren could see a muscle twitching in his cheek. What on earth were they talking about?!

Realization suddenly struck him and he turned back to face Levi with an impish grin. Sounded like Levi was a bit of a prude then.

“He was a little nervous at first, but I got him to open right up soon enough,” He shot Hanji an exaggerated wink. “ _If_ you know what I mean…”

Hanji emitted a squeal that was both delighted and scandalized, hands hovering over their mouth gleefully. Eren decided he rather liked them. He would have continued his teasing if Levi didn’t intervene then, seizing him by the scruff of his shirt and marching him a little further away, with firm instructions at Hanji to “stay right fucking there, you perverted sack of shit.”

Levi released him with a shove that sent Eren stumbling forward; okay, so he might have deserved that. Regardless of his aggression, Eren couldn’t bring himself to feel remorseful or even cowed, and he turned back to face Levi with a wide grin.

“Why doesn’t she know about me?”

“ _They_ ,” Levi corrected, straightening out his uniform.

“What? Oh right yeah, _they_. Why don’t _they_ know about me?” Levi stared at him hard for a long moment, then he sighed, looking away and towards the _Masjid_. The prayers had now ended and people were slowly streaming out of the grandiose structure, milling about the grounds as they searched for shoes and misplaced family members.

“No one else knows, dumbass. I made the decision to not report your little situation and instead present you with a deal myself. You think if I went around broadcasting your case to the whole base that it would stay on the down-low very long?” Eren pouted but yielded; Levi had a point. So this was just between the two of them, then?

“So, what’s the verdict then?” Levi fixed his steely gaze on him and Eren shuffled uncomfortably beneath the scrutiny.

“Well, there wasn’t ever really a question of what my answer would be, was there?”

“I gave you a choice.” Eren laughed sardonically.

“Blackmail isn’t an actual choice, Levi. It’s the illusion of one. As if I’d ever choose having my entire family butchered over anything else you’d offer.”

“That’s a little melodramatic,” Levi said with an arched eyebrow.

“Not really,” Eren shot back. Levi regarded him quietly for a moment before shrugging. Eren unwrapped the shawl from around his shoulders and began winding it around his head. Jean and Marco were around here somewhere and it wouldn’t do for them to see him talking with a soldier. In fact, they’d probably be looking for him now since he had sort of disappeared without an explanation. He hoped this would be over before Mikasa noticed his absence too.

“Okay then, it’s a deal. Perfect timing too, because I have just the task lined up for you.” Eren eyed the older man warily. All Levi had said was that Eren would have to complete whatever task he was allocation without complaint or question; the Captain might order him to kill someone and he’d still have to do it. Eren chewed his lower lip nervously, his discomfort seemed to only amuse the older man though.

“Have you ever heard of a man named Vulture?” Eren’s eyes narrowed; he didn’t like where this was going. Vulture was the leader of a huge drug ring that operated from the neighboring district of Nedlay. Of course Eren had _heard_ of him; anyone who’d ever had the slightest brush with Trost’s underworld knew of Vulture. They also knew to give the man and anything associated with him a wide berth.

Eren nodded hesitantly and Levi looked pleased. “Good, that spares me having to go into the boring details. Well, to make it brief, I want him.” Eren pulled a face.

“I think that’s a little _too_ vague, Sir. What exactly do you want me to do?”

“You get to do the fun part. You get to infiltrate Vulture’s place.” Eren balked, stumbling backwards.

“You’re crazy!” He lowered his voice to an angry hiss, glancing around to check no one had noticed his outburst before turning back on Levi “How the hell am I supposed to do that? Why are you making _me_ do that?! I get that you think I’m good with the 3DMG, but I’m certainly not better than you, and you’re trained for this!”

“It’s not your 3DMG proficiency that makes you ideal for this, it’s your street smarts, your relatively strong combat skills, your experience working in Wall Rose, and lastly,” Levi gestured at the length or Eren’s frame “your looks.”

Eren blinked at the older man “Are you trying to _flatter_ me? What does my appearance have to do with anything?”

“Vulture has a particular fondness for youths of your… persuasion.” Oh God. Eren made a gagging sound.

“Is that your polite way of saying he likes to fuck boys?” Levi pulled a face and actually had the decency to look slightly apologetic. “If it’s ‘youthfulness’ that’s my winning feature, then aren’t you also sort of qualified for doing this instead? I mean you do kind of look…” Eren’s voice petered off into silence at the look on Levi’s face. Okay, so height-related comments were a big no then. Duly noted.

“Trust me, I’d feel far more comfortable going in myself or sending on of my best soldiers but our faces are quite well known around here, especially people who have a reason to be wary of us. I’m not usually one to praise lightly but your have a good head on your shoulders. Between you’re resourcefulness and quick-thinking, this shouldn’t be too difficult for you at all.”

Eren’s chest swelled at the praise. Captain Levi, ruthless leader of the Survey Corps, had basically hand-picked him for a top-secret mission as the next best possible candidate to the Corps’ best. He might not yet like the man, but it would take a little more to shake off the years of worship and adoration he had under his belt. Praise from the Captain still meant a lot more than he’d like to admit.

“So that’s it? That’s the task?” Not to brush it off as easy, but Levi was no fool. He must have a decent plan; he wasn’t the type to go in blind and needlessly endanger innocents, even if that innocent was just some dirty kid off the street. If this was all it took to ensure Levi’s lips stayed sealed and Mikasa and Armin would be safe from persecution, it was a risk he was more than willing to take. Regardless of all he’d said and done, at the end of the day Eren did still trust the Survey Corps Captain.

Levi side-eyed him warningly “What do you mean 'that’s it?' What, diving into a festering den of cold-blooded murderers and criminals practically gift wrapped to be devoured not thrilling enough for you? Come on, walk with me. Its better we at least keep moving so no one hears our conversation in its entirety.”

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Eren jogged to catch up to the older man, who strode surprisingly fast for a man of his stature. On second thought, it was probably better not to mention that he was surprisingly at ease by the request. Heaven forbid Levi take that as a cue to think of some other absurd errand for him to run; he wouldn’t put it past the older man. “I just meant that all I’d have to do is—,” wait, what _did_ he have to do? All he knew was that Levi wanted Vulture and to achieve that goal, Eren had to sneak into his estate. Somehow, his looks, experience at the brothel and ‘quick-thinking’ would also come into play. Hang on a second, what did Levi mean about him being ‘practically gift-wrapped to be devoured’?!

Levi watched him quietly, apparently waiting for him to come to the same conclusion himself. He pursed his lips at Eren’s bug-eyed expression and Eren didn’t doubt it was to hide a smile. He stopped in his tracks and Levi followed suit, crossing his arms and wordlessly waiting for Eren to get his thoughts in order.

“What exactly will I be doing, Sir? And what will be my role in getting you Vulture?” he demanded, eyes narrowed. Did Levi expect him to just conk the mobster over the head with a club, sling him over his shoulder and 3DMG his way out of the crime scene and into the sunset?

“I need you to find and immobilize the target. Thing is, I hear Vulture is so paranoid he changes sleeping quarters every night, and in an unpredictable pattern too. If I just knew where he was, it would be all too easy to break in, but the next challenge is making sure I don’t alert him to my presence. I’ve heard he sleeps with one eye open and a huge guard dog watching over him. I don’t doubt my stealth but I’d rather not take chances; it would be a whole lot easier if I could know for certain Vulture detecting me would not be an issue, and that’s where you come in.” Levi glanced around furtively and jerked his head forward in a wordless order for Eren to continue walking. Reluctantly, the brunet complied. This was sounding less and less appealing.

He was no fool, he could put two and two together. He was supposed to act as bait of sorts. Seduce the target and allow himself to be lead to his bedchambers where he’d undoubtedly be expected to somehow alert Levi of his location. Not to mention that if he was understanding correctly, he was expected to somehow… _immobilize_ the target.

“I’m a bandit, not a spy! What on earth makes you think I’m capable of pulling this off? How am I supposed to let you know where I am without Vulture noticing and do I make sure he is down for the count when you arrive? _If_ you arrive,” Eren added under his breath.

“Well look at you, aren’t you a ball of optimism? Relax kid, don’t worry about whether or not I’ll be doing my job, it’s you you should be worrying about. If this goes down the shithole and you give yourself away, an extraction will be near impossible. Focus on not fucking up. Also, I just told you why I think you’re capable of pulling this off. I’ve been in the Corps for over half a decade, are you suggesting I don’t know my shit?” Eren flinched at Levi’s severe tone. When he said it like that, Eren couldn’t help but feel slightly stunned by his forceful defense of Eren's skill. Was he seriously being told off for doubting himself? The man was also a prodigy; the youngest ever Captain of the Survey Corps, Humanities Strongest Soldier and, well, his 'ex'-hero. To have him so vehemently sure of Eren's potential where he himself wasn't was saying something. “Look, tomorrow night is the harvest festival, right?” Eren nodded. Where was he going with this? What was the relevance of the celebration of the year’s harvest to the mission? “I’m going to give you a flare that you will shoot out the window of the room you are in. I can guarantee the noise will be drowned out amidst the sounds of the fireworks and music and the flare itself won’t be noticeable in comparison to the fireworks as well. Not to the undiscerning eye, at least. I’ll be keeping an eye out though, and the moment I see the signal, I’ll be on my way and by then, you’re practically done. Just have the window open when I arrive and be ready to get out of there at a moment’s notice.”

He had planned it out; right down to the perfect timing. There was no way this plan would have worked at a time there wasn’t the clamour of the night’s celebrations to provide a cover. Eren marveled at the young Captain’s foresight. There was a reason he never looked fazed or unsettled; he was always two steps ahead.

“And how will I subdue him? I don’t think I’ll be able to exhaust him to the point of unconsciousness in such a small time frame by myself…” Eren laughed lightly but it quickly dried up at the sharp look Levi sent him as if the older man were alarmed by his insinuation. He’d only meant it as a joke but he supposed Levi wasn’t one for his brand of humour.

“I’ll give you a drug that you’ll have to find a way to slip him. It will come in a syringe but it can be administered through food or drink too so if you can put it in his food, that would be ideal. Resorting to injection should only be after you exhausted all other alternatives since that isn’t exactly unnoticeable and he’d be likely to fight back in which case I doubt you’d emerge the victor. Also…” Levi slowed to a stop and Eren did likewise, watching the dark-haired man attentively. He seemed to be pondering his next words carefully and Eren supposed that he must be about to say something crucial. “I’m hoping you won’t have to… _do_ anything. If he offers you any food or drinks, which I’m sure he will beforehand, I suggest to take the opportunity to slip him the medication then, that way you’ll be spared.”

He was frowning as he watched the other market-goers go past but Eren got the impression that he was immensely uncomfortable discussing the topic. Eren had already anticipated that that was how it would play out. He was no stranger to the more carnal pleasures, and thanks to working at Wall Rose, sex was by now something he viewed with the same objective detachment as any other purchasable service. Nonetheless, it didn't make him any more eager to engage in such activities with a man like Vulture. Levi danced around the topic of Eren actually having to do such things as if the idea were a worse-case scenario and Eren finally considered the possibility that Levi did not just see him as just a convenient and disposable tool; he wanted the best possible outcome and that included Eren emerging unscathed, physically and emotionally. He might have been threatened and blackmailed into being involved, but Levi seemed to draw certain moral lines somewhere, Eren observed dryly.

“Anyway, that’s the basics; I’ll explain the finer details tonight. We’ll meet on the roof of the _Kirmizi_ Pagoda at sundown, you know the one I’m talking about?” Eren nodded and Levi continued “Oh and… wear something nice.”

“Nice how?” Eren asked, puzzled. If Levi meant fancy, he was tough out of luck. Eren’s definition of ‘fancy’ just meant whatever item of clothing had the least holes.

“I don’t know, you’re seducing a crime lord. What would you wear if you did more than dance at Wall Rose?” Levi waved off the question and turned back the way they’d come “I need to go, I should be doing rounds but it was sheer luck I ran into you. Don’t you dare be fucking late or I’ll hunt you down and Vulture will be _nothing_ in comparison.” Eren gulped at the hard stare Levi levelled his way, nodding vigorously.

“Yes Sir.” Eren was half-tempted to salute. Nodding approvingly, the shorter man set off, muttering something about how ‘ _Hanji had better fucking not have moved an inch’_ under his breath.

 


	13. The Rundown

Levi surveyed the grounds below from his position squatting on the crimson roof of the Pagoda. Mike and Nanaba were somewhere behind him, checking over their gear and making sure everything was in order for the mission. This was supposed to be a quiet mission; the fewer people who knew about it the better, especially considering Eren’s involvement. Levi had chosen his most reliable soldiers that he could also trust to keep their mouths shut with that in mind. Hanji also knew about the mission, but that was a taken; they were, after all, a key strategist in the plan. Not to mention it was near impossible to keep anything from them anyway.

The hubbub of the townspeople preparing for the evening’s festivities could be heard already; the sound of drums and tambourines starting up nearby and the air filled with laughter and cheers. Every now and again a stray firework would shoot into the sky, probably set off by an over-eager child, followed by a loud cheer. The air was filled with a mixture of explosive smoke from the crackers and the mouthwatering scent of barbecued meat in preparation for the coming feasts. It was a shame that he was always working on the day of the Harvest festival, but then again, it’s not like he’d normally join in on the celebrations either.

Levi’s gaze returned to the colossal shape of Vulture’s residence. The entire building was covered with small tiles with intricate blue patterns that glistened in the dim light of dusk. A huge arched portal marked the entrance to the grand building, and already Levi could make out the shapes of the guests congregating in preparation for the party. It was a grand affair; every year Vulture would hold the infamous party in celebration of the Harvest festival, but it was hardly a formal one. It was clear to Levi, even from his distant perch, which of the ‘guests’ were members of the wealthy elite and which were their ‘escorts’. If all went to plan, Eren would blend in perfectly with the latter.

“The boy you mentioned. I believe he’s approaching.” Levi turned around at Mike’s voice and looked in the direction the taller man indicated with a nod of his shaggy head. Within a few minutes, Eren’s form was visible slicing through the air on 3DMG with fluid, practiced movements.

“He has gear,” Nanaba observed with a quiet frown “Captain, where did you find this boy?”

“Nevermind that now, are all the preparations in order?” Nanaba’s lips formed a thin line but she nodded without further question as Eren approached, cool blue eyes watching him with guarded interest.

Eren’s landing on the Pagoda roof was far from graceful, but he straightened up with a wide, breathless grin. It was cleared by the exhilarated flush of his features and the ways his eyes sparkled that he enjoyed the rush of the 3DMG. Levi wouldn’t put it past him to be somewhat anticipating tonight’s events also. Suicidal bastard.

Eren seemed to finally grow aware of everyone present and he regarded the unfamiliar duo curiously, unconsciously stepping closer to Levi.

“This is Mike and Nanaba, Eren. They will be supporting us and helping with both your and Vulture’s extraction, and should anything go to shit, help you get out of their in one piece. Don’t worry, they are very trustworthy.” Mike held out a hand for Eren to shake and Nanaba offered him a warm smile that was hesitantly returned. Still, they shuffled around each other cautiously, eyeing each other with wary eyes.

“Alright Eren, take off your gear.” Levi ignored Eren’s pained look at the instruction. He understood all too well; after using the 3DMG for as long as he had, going into any slightly dangerous situation without it felt like walking in unarmed and blind. Escaping danger wouldn’t be as easy as flying out on cables at the first sign of trouble after all. Slowly, the brunet stripped off the leather straps, his fingers dragging at the buckles with reluctance.

“So what am I doing tonight exactly, Levi? You said you’d explain more once I got here.” Levi noticed Mike’s eyebrows raise Eren’s casual tone; after all everyone at the base still referred to Levi by his title no matter how close they were. He just didn’t have time to correct the younger man’s mannerisms; they had more important issues to tend to at the moment.

“Right, well you see down there?” Levi nodded in the direction of Vulture’s property and Eren stepped closer to follow his gaze. “You notice the people who aren’t dressed fancy? All the young, attractive men and women? Well they’re all escorts who were brought for the sole purpose of entertaining the guests. This is no normal dinner party; what you’re going to encounter in there is not going to be pretty from what I’ve heard, in fact, even with your experience working at the brothel and having seen what you’ve seen, it should still be pretty confronting – what the hell are you doing?!” Levi stepped back as Eren began to pull off his shirt. The boy paused with the brown, long sleeved garment half off to look at Levi quizzically.

“You told me to dress up like a whore,” he shrugged in response, pulling off the top and discarding it on top of where he’d laid out his 3DMG gear. Levi blinked as Eren brushed down his pants and straightened up, watching Levi expectantly

Eren was wearing nothing but a pair of fancy emerald green pants with gold trimming that shimmered in the lowlight. Around his neck was a simple gold chain and two gold hooped earrings hung from his ears. Eren frowned at Levi’s scrutiny, squirming self-consciously under his gaze.

“What? This is the kind of thing guys at Wall Rose wear when they work. Did I overdo it with the earrings?” Eren tugged self-consciously at one of the hoops and glanced towards where Mike and Nanaba were standing quietly.

“I think you look amazing, Eren,” Nanaba supplied with a kind smile. Mike grunted in agreement after receiving a sharp elbow to his ribs and Nanaba turned to fix Levi with a pointed stare, but he was too busy considering Eren's attire to notice it.

“Are those ladies pants?” Eren turned back to face Levi as he spoke up.

“Well yeah, they're my sisters. A lot of the guys wear them though. They’re more flattering around the hips, are easier to take off and are generally a lot prettier than men’s.” Eren twisted to the side to show off his pants to the fullest degree, gesturing towards his backside and hipbones to illustrate his point. "Why?" They were indeed quite flattering. Levi sniffed and looked away.

“No reason. Anyway, stay focused Eren, we have a job to do.”  Levi nodded towards Mike who stepped forward with a small, leather pouch which he presented forward wordlessly. Eren took it, glancing questioningly at Levi before peering inside.

“That bag contains the sleeping drug that you are to administer to Vulture as well as the signal flare you need to shoot out the window once you’re in the clear. There’s a full syringe and a spare vial in case something goes wrong; remember, the syringe should be a last resort as things could get messy.” Levi waited for Eren to nod before continuing “Okay good. Here’s how it’s going to go down. Basically, what you’re going to see in there will be the equivalent of a glammed-up orgy of fat, rich people. Every year, Vulture has a new boy brought in just for him who will be his little pet of sorts, and this year, that will be you.” Eren looked appropriately horrified, his large mismatched eyes blinking at Levi in disbelief.

“How on earth did you arrange that?” He had to admit, the kid was seriously taking this whole situation in his stride. Sure, he looked apprehensive and alarmed, but he hadn’t once shown any sign of reconsidering his involvement. Levi wasn’t cruel, if Eren at any moment voiced a desire to withdraw, he would of course let him do so immediately and without repercussions. There were seasoned veterans back on base that wouldn’t want to do what the boy was about to.

“We didn’t. Not directly. We just… _borrowed_ the boy that was arranged and replace him. Don’t worry, he’s safe.” Levi added at Eren’s dubious expression at his choice of words “Just walk in, no one will question it.”

Eren gawked at him “What, just waltz in and tell anyone who asks that I’m the sacrificial lamb?! You honestly think they’d believe that?”

“Yeah I do,” Levi turned to level Eren with a firm stare “I told you there was a reason I picked you for this and this is what I meant when I said you had the right look. You know how to act already, and coupled with how you look, no one’s going to look twice at you for the wrong reason. Just… blink your creepy little eyes at anyone you make eye contact with and I guarantee you’ll do fine.” Eren flinched at Levi’s words and looked away.

“You're an ass.” The older man blinked, confused.

“Do you not want to do this anymore? I’m not going to force you.” The brunet laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

“Forget it. Just… is that everything? Can I go now?” Levi frowned at the younger man.

“We’ll give you until sunrise before we consider the plan failed,” Nanaba answered. “Vulture generally retires quite early to his quarters with his escort so between now and then, you should have more than enough time to carry through. Do you have any weapons on you? We’ll have to take them; if you’re found with a dagger you won’t get very far at all.”

Eren surrendered a small dagger with a dark scowl and Nanaba offered him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about this, I know how uncomfortable it is to be unarmed, especially in a dangerous situation. Do you have any more questions?” Eren shook his head and took a deep breath, running his hands through his mussed brown locks before nodding firmly. He looked at both Mike and Nanaba resolutely, expression determined.

“Well… wish me luck. Hopefully I’ll be out in time to see some of the fireworks.” Eren laughed nervously and the sound of a cracker being set off nearby had him jerking around suddenly. Levi watched his jittery actions closely. He was trying so hard to hide his nerves.

“Look, kid, you’ll be fine. You have a good head on your shoulders. There’s a reason I picked you; I wouldn’t trust many of my own soldiers to do what you’re about to.” Eren didn’t meet his gaze when he nodded. Just how nervous was the boy?

Levi watched from the side as Mike thumped Eren twice on the shoulder in silent reassurance while Nanaba smiled warmly at him and wished him good luck.

“I’ll give you a lift down,” Levi offered once they were done, standing by the edge of the roof. Eren rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“You guys are way too reliant on the gear,” and with a parting grin, Eren launched himself off the rooftop and plummeted to the ground below.

“Oh my G—,” Nanaba rushed to Levi’s side and Mike joined them at Levi’s other elbow. Together, they watched Eren reach out just in time to snag on the protruding rafters of a neighboring building and fling himself towards an opposite window with the gathered momentum. He latched onto the window sill, and turning his body, sprang back the way he’d come, zig-zagging his way down between the two walls until he safely reached the ground.

Levi released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and heard Nanaba do the same.

“Be careful, Eren!” Nanaba called down as the boy glanced around furtively before beginning to make his way between the closely packed buildings towards Vulture’s place. Levi shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched Eren weave with practiced movements through the shadows and disappear. The clay walls of the buildings flashed different colours as people began to light fireworks that soared into the dusk sky before exploding spectacularly overhead. It was the perfect distraction and Levi knew that even he’d have a hard time noticing anything unusual among the ruckus were he a guard at Vultures place. Nonetheless, he could help being nervous. He needed to busy himself doing something before he overthought this.

“God, that kid’s going to give me an aneurism.” He turned away to gather up their scattered supplies. They’d have to move now to a predetermined stake-out point that would give them a good view of the entire complex so they could see the flare from where ever Eren sent it from.

“Sounds like you’re worried, Levi,” Nanaba said with a smile in her voice as she joined him.

“Worried the clumsy brat will make this whole plan go to shit? Yeah, I am a bit.” Levi noticed Nanaba shake her head.

“What?"

"I didn't say anything," She said in a way that suggested there was plenty she wanted to.

 Levi rolled his eyes and made for the farther end of the roof to finish packing up there, snatching up Eren’s discarded shirt and gear. He didn't have time for Nanaba's quiet disapproval; they were in the middle of a mission and there were far more important matters to attend to. His priority at the moment was Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this awesome cosplay of Eren this chapter by [sassy-pastel-eren](http://sassy-pastel-eren.tumblr.com/post/144842897855/quick-little-cost-test-with-my-new-skintone-binder)!


	14. The Vulture's Nest

Eren hesitated in the shadow of a closed store, fingers brushing against the small leather pouch tied at his waist for probably the umpteenth time since he’d fastened it there. The dark street was lit only by the occasional flare of a firework as it was shot up into the sky and fizzled out, the clay and brick walls exploding in colours before fading back into darkness. The air smelled of firework smoke and food from the festival stalls further down the road where the villagers were celebrating the harvest. Eren ignored the insisted growl of his stomach and turned in the direction of Vulture’s castle, away from the tempting sounds of revelry and cheer. What he would give to put his mission behind him and join the rest of his friends in their celebrations. Jean and Marco had invited him to go watch the fireworks with them from the town square but he’d turned them down, citing a shift at Wall Rose. Marco had smiled understandingly but Jean’s gaze had been critical – understandably so, Eren’s work at the brothel was far and few between and since business was lulled on such holidays it was unlikely he’d be called in. Nonetheless, he hadn’t been subject to further questioning so he’d managed to slip away easily enough.

Eren took a deep breath before stepping out onto the main road that lead to his destination. He was going to die on one of the busiest days of the year. They’d never find his body amongst all the hysteria, not to mention Vulture’s men would probably be very good at disposing of remains. He doubted even Humanities Strongest could save him now.

Vulture’s mansion loomed regal and intimidating before him, the spired structure looking more like a place of worship than the accommodations of a nefarious leader of a drug syndicate. The tiled walls gleamed beautifully in the light of the flares and crackers and the guests congregating outside watched the fire show with gleaming eyes as they waited to be let in. The sight of the doormen – two huge, burly men in black robes with dark tattoos curling around their shaven heads and sabers fastened to their hips – had Eren freezing amongst the throng of the waiting crowd. For the first time that night, Eren took a moment to actually critically analyze the plan. This was a terrible idea; what could Levi possibly know about the goings on of Vulture’s dinner parties? Where could he possibly been getting his information, and how reliable could it be? He’d said Eren could just walk in and no one would question it, but one look at the way the doormen were scrutinizing each guest before admitting them had Eren seriously doubting that. Maybe there was a password? Perhaps a secret hand shake or some sort of talisman that only exclusively invited guests would have? Surely a crime lord wouldn’t allow just anyone to wonder in off the streets on one of the busiest nights of the year? Then again, you’d have to be suicidal or out of your mind to be attempting to wonder in off the streets and into a crime lord’s dinner party uninvited in the first place.

Eren didn’t have much time to fret over the details as he soon found himself swept up in the current of the crowd, slowly being pushed and shoved in the direction of the entrance with or without his consent. The doorway was huge and grandiose; a large portal framed by what appeared to be thousands of detailed peacock feathers individually carved into the stone and coated in gold paint. One chip of the doorway was probably more valuable than everything Eren had ever owned in his entire life. Oh God, he so didn’t belong here. In this crowd, in this situation, in these _clothes_. The guards would pick him out as an intruder from miles away, he was sure he was sweating bullets. Eren searched around frantically for an escape route; Levi had said he was allowed to bow out, hadn’t he? He could take a rain-check on this deal, surely nothing else Levi came up with could be half as terrifying as this? Eren’s panicked heartbeat pounded loud in his head as he realized with growing dismay that there was no way out of this. The people were packed too tightly, he could barely turn around let alone _move_ against the current. Eren swallowed drily and accepted his fate, watched the nearing entrance with wide, terrified eyes. He’d been so keen to get into this not ten minutes ago while on the pagoda roof; what had changed? What happened to all that bravado and confidence? Right, he’d left it behind with Levi and his stupid, pig-headed eagerness to show off in front of the Captain.

His mind instinctively began churning up possible lie after lie to regurgitate once the guards inevitably called him out. Would they let him explain himself or would they pummel him to death before he had the chance? No no, some of these guests looked pretty upper class and beating a boy to death in front of them would be unsightly, right? Then again, they _were_ all Vulture’s guests; perhaps such a sight was an amusing spectacle for these people? They’d probably cheer along. Oh God. Oh _God_.

“…Sir?” Eren blinked up at the dark-robed keeper of the gates to hell. Death blinked back at him impatiently.

“Sorry?” Eren stammered out, gaze darting nervously between the two practically identical guards. Were they twins? That was impressive, a very nice touch indeed. Eren licked his drying lips and ventured a polite smile. He was just glad his voice hadn’t wavered.

“Are you with a guest?” the guard on the left looked over Eren’s head, searching the assemblage expectantly as though he was waiting for someone to appear and claim Eren. Oh, right; he was an escort. That’s what he looked like so that’s what they were expecting.

“Um no, I’m here for Vulture?” Is that how he was supposed to say it? Should he have said it more authoritatively? He shouldn’t have sounded so unsure, making it sound like a question would draw suspicion.

“Oh, so _you’re_ tonight’s special?” Eren frowned at the right guard at his wording choice, but apparently it was a joke because left guard erupted in laughter and swatted his partners arm. Eren looked between the two unsurely, waiting anxiously for them to recover from the ‘joke’ and give him further instructions.

“We were just wondering when you’d arrive, right well come on in. Hurry, it’s already started and the boss will be getting bored.” Left guard stepped aside and motioned for Eren to enter and Eren looked to him, not quite believing it was that simple, only to find he’d already moved on to the next guest in line. Hesitantly, he stepped through over the threshold and into the Vulture’s territory and was immediately swallowed up by the dim lighting and aroma of burning incense.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, Eren barely had the presence of mind to keep walking and not block the entrance amidst his awe at the sight before him. The ceiling consisted of dome after dome as far as his eyes could see, meticulously tiled with small blue, yellow and white tiles to give the illusion of a stylized night sky. Mirror shards placed strategically in the centre of the stars and around the mood reflected the dim candle light to enhance the magical illusion. There were pillars, also tiled similarly all the way around, spaced out in the large lobby area and servants carrying large gold trays laden with sweets and mouth-watering snacks wove nimbly between guests and pillars alike, expressions carefully schooled to professional detachment They all wore identical white robes that covered very little, with small wreaths of flowers placed atop their heads and gold cuffs around their wrists and necks. The entire space was lit only by the lanterns that hung from the walls and candelabras placed on raised pillars throughout the room. The extravagant chandeliers that hung from the ceilings remained unlit, probably to preserve the intimate effect of the limited lighting. Eren took a moment to look over the guests; all the lords dressed in their best robes with jeweled sabers sheathed at their hips and the ladies decked in stunning gold jewelry, gemstones the size of eyeballs gleaming at their throats and wrists. Eren’s fingers twitched at their proximity, his instincts clawing at him to seize the opportunity, but he swallowed down the urge. Once Vulture was drugged and passed out in his bedroom, Eren would have plenty of time to snatch up all the crystal ashtrays and antiques he wanted.

“You are here for Vulture?” Eren looked over at the servant by his elbow who was addressing him. She was a gorgeous girl – in fact _all_ the servants looked stunning and resembled woodland sprites or something – with dark brown skin that glowed ebony and flawless in the warm candlelight, large brown eyes and long black hair styled into a neat braid that trailed down her back. Eren nodded mutely, still unable to form words. This whole experience was surreal, he was so out of his element. He might _look_ like he belonged, dressed similarly to the other escorts present, but he’d never been in such a situation in his life and hadn’t ever expected to be. Wall Rose looked quite stunning since after all it _was_ catering to the wealthiest clients in the city, but still it couldn’t hold a candle to the ostentatious grandeur of Vulture’s palace.

“Please, follow me.” Eren smiled tightly at the young woman and followed her as she began leading the way out of the main lobby area. He was lead through a beaded curtain that rattled and chimed as he passed and down a grand flight of marble stairs to where apparently the main event was held. The room opened up into a grand hallway where it seemed most of the guests were already well into their ‘celebrations’. The décor was consistent throughout, but the atmosphere was significantly different. While the lobby was reserved for light conversation and niceties, Eren realized Levi hadn’t been joking when he mentioned something along the lines of an orgy of the rich. Well, not an _orgy_ , exactly. The room was filled with sofas and lounge sets gathered around tables of food and _shisha_ pipes. People lounged on the furniture in twos, threes and more, and at a superficial glance, appeared to be doing nothing more than cuddling and conversing lowly over drinks. On closer inspection however, Eren began to notice hands creeping under waist bands, slow, subtle grinding and indulgent kisses being shared. The servants here also appeared to offer more than just food and drinks, apparently. There was a group of musicians seated on a raised platform at the far end of the hallway, immersed in their music that carried through the room. A gorgeous singer was seated at their centre, her fuchsia skirts gleaming with beads gathered around her as she belted out the words to an unfamiliar song with closed eyes and henna-covered hands sparkling with jewels clasped in her lap. She looked so composed despite the setting and Eren briefly wondered if it was a result of admirable professionalism or a just practice after having performed at such events multiple times before.

It was surprising, sure, but not _shocking_. Eren wasn’t sure what Levi had been going on about when he’d gone off about how confronting it could be for Eren despite his experience at Wall Rose. This was far from Eren’s most explicit encounter; save for the topless women, there wasn’t even much nudity. It was frankly quite tame. There were amorous couples pressed against walls and writhing among cushions and Eren could hazard a guess at just what they were getting up to, but it wasn’t confrontational or anything. Everyone was just doing their own thing and not minding their neighbours.

Having taken in his surrounding, Eren finally began to pay more attention to the man he would be focusing on tonight. It looked like he wouldn’t be put in too compromising a situation if the goings on around him now was anything to go by. He searched around to room for some sort of throne or cordoned off area that would give away Vulture’s position but nothing stood out to him. His guide wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down either, leading him purposefully through the fray completely unaffected by her surroundings. Well, he supposed she’d be used to it by now.

The air smelled strongly of the fruity scent of _shisha_ and incense intermingling with the scent of pheromones and sweat. The place was designed for this; the low light, the cushioned and soft furnishings and the intimate, slow music spelled out sex. It wasn’t as explicit as certain rooms at Wall Rose that were reserved for 'group activities', but it was so much more luxurious and gaudy, and didn't feel like a business transaction. The moans he heard weren’t faked for the sake of money; there was something inherently different about sex for pleasure and sex for business. He hadn’t much – well _any_ really – experience with the former, but he couldn’t help feeling intrigued. He’d never really cared or been that affected by the happenings at the brothel; it was all a rehearsed act and he was a stage hand who was frankly bored by the script, but he found himself drawn into the atmosphere now. Perhaps they were pumping aphrodisiacs in through the vents or through the incense? He knew they did that sometimes at Wall Rose. That would explain his light-headedness now. He should have worn a mouth veil; they sometimes did that at the brothel and he’d noticed some of the guests wearing masks so it wouldn’t have been too out-of-place.

“Through here, sir.” Eren realized they had already come to the end of the hallway and to a stop in front of a doorway covered by a thick velvet curtain. The girl stood aside, holding open one of the curtains and patiently waiting for him to enter.

“You’re not coming?” He tried not to sound nervous as he peered through the doorway, but that way hard to do when all he could make out was a long staircase lit only by the occasional candle disappearing ominously into the dark.

“No sir, just follow the path down and it will lead you to Vulture’s private party.” The girl smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, she looked frankly bored by the whole experience. Eren worried at his lower lip.

“How will I know who Vulture is?” He had no description to go on. In hindsight, Levi had told him very little about anything. Was he old or young? What colour was his skin? Would he be covered in scars and tattoos like some common gangster? The girl blinked at him, apparently surprised by his question. Her complete lack of expression reminded him of Levi’s own frustratingly apathetic mask.

“You’ll know,” she said curtly before ducking in a polite bow and turning to go, leaving Eren to gawk after her.

He pulled a face at her back. Well that was infuriatingly unhelpful and vaguely ominous. He turned back to assess the dark curtain and pulled it open again, sticking his head in to peek down at the steps descending into the gloom. He couldn’t even distinguish any noises over the sound of the musicians whose stage was right next to the doorway. One hand place securely over the pouch at his hip, Eren took a deep, steadying breath. What he’d give to have his dagger with him right now.

With his heart hammering loudly in his chest, Eren slowly began his descent into the Vulture's nest.


	15. The Hall of Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fanart!! By the amazing [spontaneoushuman](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/110796500590/fanart-for-street-brat-by-the-amazing%0A%20)!! <3<3
> 
> I really tried to identify the right instruments but please let me know if I got them wrong so I can correct myself. I put a link to a song that exemplifies the type of instruments and vocals at play if you wanted to hear, but it's not at all necessary. Sorry about the _super-duper_ late update.

The pale marble stairs were cold beneath his bare feet. One hand trailed the stone wall to his left and the other clutched the pouch at his hip as he made his way cautiously down the winding staircase. The din of the main hall was gradually growing more and more distant behind him and his senses were on high alert for the sound of approaching footsteps or anything else for that matter. What should he expect at the foot of the stairs? Would it be a smaller, more intimate version of the party he’d left behind, or something completely different? The air was still and cool down here; he was definitely underground by now. There would be no easy-access exits down in this pit so should he need to make a hasty getaway, he’d have to vault up these same stairs and sprint through the main hall back the way he’d come. Eren swallowed nervously at the thought. It was unlikely he’d escape by that means.

 **[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrapWD5NgNQ) ** He could hear the sound of a [_Qanun_ ](http://www.logosfoundation.org/instrum_gwr/zi/salah-eddin-maraqa-qanun-03.jpg)now, intermingling hauntingly with a woman’s voice. Eren felt his footsteps falter around the last bend as the music washed over him. The sounds of [_riqqs_ ](http://www.schlagwerk.com/uploads/tx_schlagwerk_products/RT_Riqq_web.jpg)and [_kamanjah’s_](http://tours42plus.com/Assets/Uploaded-CMS-Files/Kamanjah-fa84dffa-91d8-4542-b8bd-c47df7d249a1.jpg)were muffled but discernable among the quiet murmur of voices and the clink of glass.  He forced himself to continue and came upon a doorway covered by a curtain of glimmering glass beads and stones. A heavy brown drape that must usually cover the entrance was pulled aside and tied back, and Eren could see through to the room beyond. The lighting was dim, just the small flicker of low-burning candles from the chandeliers overhead and the subdued glow of incense sticks hovering from trays spaced throughout the room. This room was far smaller than the main hall but appeared to have the same basic layout of separated sections gathered around stations of shisha pipes and trays of delicacies atop low-standing tables. There were no sofas or settees here, though. The tiled floor was covered by Persian rugs, cushions and luxurious, fur blankets for optimal comfort. It looked so inviting. Eren was tempted to crawl into the warm folds of the blanket heaps to curl up and sleep after his long day but most of the space seemed already occupied and certainly not by sleepers. Hesitantly, he made his way through the beaded curtain, careful to keep the rattling to a minimum so as to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

Levi had been right.

If the main hall had been tame by Eren’s standards, this was quite the opposite. Clearly only the most daring were invited down here. From what Eren could make out in the lowlight, apparently it was a general rule to shed all clothes before you dove into the fray. All he’d been able to hear from the stairwell had been the music, but now that he was in the room, the air was punctuated by low moans and gasps. Bodies writhed among the cushions and sheets just feet away from him. Skin coated by a thin layer of glistening sweat and oil, bumping and grinding while toes curled in ecstancy, nails scraped down skin and mouths opened in silent screams of pleasure. The air was heavy with sweat, pheromones and the oily scent of musk. Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene before him. He’d never seen anything like this before in his life, and he worked at a brothel! He edged carefully along the wall, finger’s tracing the intricate carvings in the stonework behind him and ghosting over tapestries. Vulture, Vulture. He was here for Vulture. How the hell was he supposed to do this? He’d anticipated some structure that would make pinpointing his target easy. Even his guide had said he’d be able to know when he’d spotted him, but how on earth was he supposed to tell two bodies apart in this tangle let alone find a single man who he had no idea the appearance of?

The feeling of fingertips brushing the lobe of his ear had Eren almost jumping out of his skin. He had the presence of mind to at least slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the ungodly shriek he let out as he jerked around to confront the perpetrator, heart slamming against his ribcage.

“You look a little lost, there.” The first thing Eren noticed were the eyes. Startling hazel eyes lined with black kohl and framed by long, dark lashes. It wasn’t uncommon for people to have such coloured eyes here, but nevertheless, they were still beautiful. The man smiling down at him wasn’t exceptionally tall or broad-shouldered. He couldn’t have been very old either, perhaps around the same age as Prince Erwin, and his jet black hair was brushed back and away from his face, his stubble neatly trimmed and sculpted around a sharp jawline.

He also was _not_ naked.

Eren blinked down at the man’s navy _kurta_ that was unbuttoned down the front to expose a teasing sliver of tan skin. His overwhelmed mind struggled to process the situation. Clothes. The man was wearing clothes. Either he’d just stumbled in and was as equally clueless as Eren to his surroundings, or his was a special case.

Pristine eyebrows – also most definitely sculpted – arched as he eyed the flabbergasted Eren with amusement, lounging casually beside him resting his weight against the wall with one shoulder. Where had he even come from? Eren hadn’t even seen him approach.

“Are you supposed to be down here?” He was standing extremely close, fingertips still just barely touching Eren’s hair. Eren’s fingernails clawed at the wall behind him as he subconsciously leaned away from the other. His teeth with perfect and white, sharp canines visible as he smiled wolfishly. “Did you lose your master?” 

“I’m looking for him, actually.” The man looked very comfortable in his environment, despite being the only one dressed aside from Eren. Could he be…? No, he couldn’t. Eren was expecting a tattooed and scarred man with a brutish, hulking figure and predatory gaze. This man was more like a black fox, cunning and lithe. Still, it _was_ possible…?

Fox-man leaned away slightly to look over Eren with interested eyes. “And who is the man lucky enough to own you for the night?” Eren watched the other carefully. He had a pleasant enough face and demeanor, but he also looked like the type of man capable of slitting another’s throat without hesitation. Eren gulped, his hand subconsciously drifting to his neck at the thought and he quickly disguised the movement under the pretense of scratching his chin.

“Vulture. Do you know where I can find him?” He didn’t miss the way the other man’s eyes lit up at the name and the way his lips curled into a pleased smile. It was the expression of a man satisfied by the answer to a question that could very easily have been wrong. Why did Eren feel like he’d passed a test?

“Why you just did. I’ve been waiting for you.” Ah, so his suspicions were correct then. Eren let his gaze drift over the man next to him, for a moment ignoring his unusual surroundings. He was not an unattractive man with his roguish good looks and a wicked grin, but there was something about the air around him that had all of Eren’s instincts screaming at him to haul ass to the nearest exit. Vulture was not what he’d expected, but that didn’t mean Eren was going to underestimate him. This man basically had the entirely of the Nedlay District under his thumb and he couldn’t be a much older than Levi.

“What is it, puppy? You look so lost. Haven’t you been to a party like this before?” Vulture shoved off the wall and slide over until he was standing directly before Eren, his face so close that the brunet found himself stumbling backwards and away only to feel the restricting cool of the stone wall pressed into his shoulder blades. His eyes were snakelike, watching Eren with a disturbing combination of amusement and hunger.

Cool fingers skittered over Eren’s neck, a gesture outwardly innocent, but Eren was familiar enough to recognize the strategic placement of fingers over his pulse point. He tried to take deep breathes and lower his heart rate, but if Vulture’s expression was anything to go by, it wasn’t working.

“Why do you look so panicked, little lamb? You’re blushing like a virgin.” Something in Eren’s expression must have given him away, because Vulture’s eyes widened fractionally and he pulled back ever so slightly to regard Eren with wonder. Like a child not believing the present that had just been dropped into their lap. “Oh my. Where on earth did Akhun find you?” Eren ground his teeth together and shot the other man a fierce glare.

“Pick an animal and stick with it, why don’t you.” Oh, he probably shouldn’t speak like that. He was supposed to be playing the role of submissive sex slave, but he’d never been very good at keeping his head low and shoulders hunched. And he _hated_ pet names.

Eren had expected shock, perhaps muted anger or stunned offense, but certainly not the loud, booming laugh that came from Vulture as he threw back his head and laughed. Eren looked around stunned, and noticed that even some of the guests had lifted their heads between ministrations to look curiously in their direction. Wow, this was… awkward. Jammed between a sleaze-bag gang Lord and a wall, being watched by several nude participants in a lavish orgy. Should he smile?

“Oh I like you.” Vulture had apparently recovered and returned his attention to Eren, bright eyes sparkling with mirth and intrigue. Eren felt something akin to pride glow in his chest; that was approval, no doubt about it. Wait until Levi heard about this.

Eren was jerked back into the present by the feeling of fingers tracing down his stomach and slipping under his waist band. Immediately, Eren snatched back the pouch at his waist, staring over Vulture’s shoulder froze with alarm as the man leaned forward until his lips brushed Eren’s skin at the slope between his neck and shoulder. He smelled cloyingly of musk and spices.

“What should I call you then, hm?” His breath came in hot puffs that had the hair on the back of Eren’s neck standing on end. He felt like a hare just waiting for the wolf’s jaws to clamp around their jugular.

“Whatever you want, Sir.” Eren’s voice came out weak, but thankfully the quiet murmur could just as easily be mistaken for sensual breathlessness. Vulture drew back just enough distance so that their faces were only inches apart. Eren struggled to regulate his breathing, hyper aware of those snake-like eyes trained on his and the fingers still continuing their painstaking descent down his stomach, just starting to brush the trail of course hair at his navel.

“ _Enver_.” Vulture’s voice was a barely audible murmur, his tongue rolling over the breathy ‘r’ effortlessly. Eren’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared wide eyed at the other man. Vulture smirked “You like that, do you?”

Eren at least managed a small shrug “It’ll do.” It was fitting, he’d give Vulture that, but it was a little too close for comfort. “Shall we–,” Eren cleared his throat and tried again. “Shall we continue this elsewhere?”

That at least stopped Vulture’s inquisitive fingers in their tracks, although now they was tracing teasing circles on his flushed skin.

“You don’t like an audience?” Vulture pouted like a sulking child. “Pity. I would have liked to watch your pretty face blushing with shame as I fucked you in front of a room full of people.” He pulled away, re-adjusting his _kurta_ and making his way to the beaded curtain as Eren was left to gawk after him, not quite believing the words that had just been snarled against his lips.

“Well, come on then.” Vulture threw over his shoulder and Eren jumped to attention, scurrying after the older man. Oh, he was in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Enver_ \- pronounced "EHNV-ER", boys name of Turkish origin meaning "radiance", "handsome", or "lights"


	16. The Guardian Angel

“You’re lucky. I’m not usually this accommodating to my boys’ wishes,” Vulture said over his shoulder as he led the small entourage back up the winding staircase and towards the main hall. No doubt they were heading for Vulture’s quarters for the night. It was still quite early to be retiring from the party, but Eren remembered Levi saying something about that being perfectly normal.

Flanking Eren on either side as they made their ascent were two well-built guards who, if Eren wasn’t mistaken, kept casting him side-long glances and sneering. Both men had brown skin that was too dark to be native to Trost or any of the closest neighboring kingdoms. Their profiles were sharp and noble; Far Eastern features if he had to hazard a guess.

“ _Hari lassana kolek me sare hambune, neda Mahatheya_?” The guard to his right spoke to Vulture with a decidedly suspect leer aimed in his direction.

“ _Anee apitath dena ko oya ivara uname._ ” Eren whipped his head around to narrow his eyes at the guard on his right who only laughed when he caught Eren’s fiery glare. He jerked his chin down at him and addressed the other guard with his next words. “ _Balana ko shok muna. Kelek vage_.” Eren swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. Trost was pretty diverse. Its port being located in the center of the most travelled trade routes between nations, people from all over the world frequently passed through the seaport city. Given the constant influx of foreigners, it wasn’t unusual for Trost citizen’s to be relatively well-versed in at least two languages, which was pretty handy if you hoped to conduct business with such visitors. Eren himself knew enough to catch the general drift of conversations in the more popular languages, but the words he was hearing now were completely foreign even to him. There was something extremely uncomfortable about being talked about right in front yet being completely unable to comprehend a word.

“What are they saying?” Eren demanded the man before him. They were in the great hall now, striding purposefully down the middle. Eren was painfully conscious of the multiple pairs of eyes and hushed whispers that followed in the wake of their small contingency. It wasn’t hard to guess what they were discussing; an appearance by the elusive Vulture and his hand-picked escort was bound to be a hot topic after all.

“Who? The guests? I’m sure you can guess,” Vulture turned back just enough to flash Eren a raffish grin.

“I meant your _men_. They’re talking about me, aren’t they?” Eren eyed the two guards in his periphery but they’d apparently left the joking behind now that they were in public, returning to stoic professionalism in front of the other guests. He wondered if they could understand him.

Vulture flapped a hand dismissively, “Never mind them. Rest assured, _everyone_ in this room is already talking about you anyway.” Oh, fantastic.

Eren bunched his sweat-slick palms in the folds of his _dhoti_ , focusing for the moment on regulating his breathing and thinking over the plan in his head. Once they were in the room, Vulture would offer him some refreshments. Eren needed to find a way to discreetly slip the older man the sedative and then, once he was out, unlock the closest window and set off the signal flare. Levi, Mike and Nanaba should arrive shortly thereafter, bringing with them Eren’s own 3DMG, and then he was home free. He could return to life as normal and pretend none of this had ever happened, finally having repaid his debt to Levi and washed his hands of this madness. Simple.

His fingers nervously traced the shape of the flare gun and two vials in the pouch at his hip. They’d been wrapped in cloth so they wouldn’t clink against each other, but their general shape was still discernable through the coarse fabric. Not long now.

Vulture led him to a doorway just to the left of the grand staircase he’d first walked down to enter the main hall. Eren noted an identical doorway to the right of the staircase, probably leading to some other labyrinthine branch of the mansion. How many bedrooms must a place this big have? Not to mention they must all be kept constantly prepared for Vultures immediate use given his rule of never sleeping in the same bedroom for two consecutive nights. How many people must live here, and how many of them were part of his staff?

“ _Yanne_ ,” Vulture barked over his shoulder as he swept through the doorway, his guards holding open the heavy drapes covering it. It must have been a dismissal because they did not follow after him, instead remaining behind to stand guard by the door.

A high ceiling towered above them, painted glass along the upper wall glowing muted shades that blended together in the dim moonlight. Every now and then they would suddenly burst with colour as a firework went off over head, the light causing the shadows of the carved ceiling to creep eerily down the opposite wall before fading out altogether. The boom of the explosion sounded distant and disconnected, and the hubbub of the celebrations undoubtedly carrying on outside could not be heard at all. All Eren could hear was the distant sound of merriment from the main hall and what music could still be heard echoing down the lonely corridor. Other than that, it was just the sound of his silk pants and the satin fabric of Vulture’s _kurta_ rustling as the two wordlessly walked one after the other. Vulture had been so talkative and playful before; even if it had been slightly disconcerting, Eren had to admit it was far better than the stifling silence that enveloped them now. That had been before an audience. Perhaps Vulture was completely different behind closed doors?

Eren wished now more than ever that he had his dagger.

His hand clamped over the pouch and he seriously contemplated the idea of just jabbing the syringe into the older man’s neck while his back was tuned. There was no one here and his guard was dropped. Eren was pretty strong, he could probably drag his limp body into one of these adjoining rooms that had a window and set off the signal flare from there. But Levi _had_ warned against it; the syringe was a last resort and unlikely to succeed. Vulture had plenty of blood on his hands, blood of stronger, smarter adversaries than Eren. While Eren was quite adept at hand-to-hand combat thanks to Annie’s tutelage, he wasn’t not going to risk a confrontation with an opponent whose proficiency he had no grasp of on just a gamble. It was a stupid risk certainly not worth taking as long as there were other options available, and so, he quietly followed the raven-haired man’s lead.

“Here,” Vulture stopped at one of the many doors lining the corridor and pushed it open, standing aside so that Eren could enter. Eren eyed him hesitantly but the dark haired man only smiled back graciously. Not wanting to appear too nervous and blow his cover, Eren quietly slipped into the room.

This was no bedroom. It was huge, complete with sectioned off areas for a bedroom, a lounge area, a bar and another door that Eren presumed probably lead to a bathroom. The whole room was awash in different shades of red and gold with a huge, four-poster bed right in the center placed on a raised, circular platform. The walls were covered with wallpaper displaying an intricate Persian design and gold skirting lined the edges of the ceiling. Someone could live here in luxury for their entire life. No, scratch that, Eren could move his entire band of friends to live in this one room with relative comfort. The bed alone could probably fit four or five people, and anyone else could take the settees with minimal complaint. Hell, the Persian rug beneath his feet looked perfectly acceptable for him.

“You like it?” Vulture’s voice came from directly behind him, hot breath brushing the nape of his neck while he trailed his fingers lightly down Eren’s sides, leaving a burning hot trail on his exposed skin. Oh, so _now_ he was back to being friendly? Well, if you’d call _this_ ‘friendly’.

“It’s beautiful,” Eren breathed, and it was. It was the prettiest room he’d ever seen in his life, and probably ever would see again. Eren remembered how overwhelmed he’d been by Wall Rose when he’d first entered. It could hardly compare to this grandeur. Vulture’s finger’s reached the hem of his trousers and fingered the fabric playfully. Suddenly, Eren felt the brush of lips against the curve of his neck and it was all he could to not to instinctively elbow the older man in reaction. Instead, he focused on breathing. He subtly pulled the pouch at his waist away from the other man’s inquisitive fingers and inclined his neck to give him better access. Vulture knew he was a virgin, but that didn’t mean Eren could get away with overly prudish behavior. He could act shy and nervous, sure, but only as long as it was cute. At the end of the day he was playing the role of a prostitute; as far as Vulture was concerned, he’d paid for a service that Eren had to provide.

While the other man occupied himself mouthing along his jawline and tracing the curve of his hipbones with his fingertips, Eren screened out the sensations and focused on mapping the layout of the room. There was a large bay window to his left, just between the lounge set and a large mahogany desk. He was too far away to see any distinctive land marks outside, and the sun had long gone down so he couldn’t make out which direction it was facing that way, but he _could_ however see the tendrils of smoke wafting across from the right. Given that he knew the mansion faced about North North-East and a majority of the fireworks were going off just to the right of the entrance, he roughly estimated that the room they were now in must face about West North-West. They looked simple enough to open, he could make out the latch from here, so that was no obstacle. Next was the refreshments.

Eren eyes the well-stocked bar to his right. Dozens and dozens of alcohols in expensive looking coloured glass bottle lined the glass shelves. Crystal glasses, far too many to be sensible for a single room, were neatly lined up on shelves on their side and platters of fruit were arranged in gorgeous patterns on silver platters placed atop the marble counter top.

“Can I… get you something to drink before we start, Sir?” Eren twisted around in Vulture’s arms, prying himself gently from his embrace so he could face him with what he hoped was a sweet and innocent smile. Vulture didn’t looked especially pleased by the interruption, so Eren craned his head upwards until he felt the other man’s stubble tickle his nose. “We have all night, after all.” He’d heard the girls back at the brothel put on that breathy voice that made their clients weak at the knees. He didn’t have the same feminine tone, but seduction was seduction; he just hoped he’d done it right. Eren felt Vulture smile against his cheek and pat him twice on the small of his back.

“Fine. Hurry up, I’m getting impatient,” he said, biting Eren gently on the earlobe. With another light spank, this time to his rear, Vulture turned away and headed towards the lounge set, unbuttoning the rest of his _kurta_ as he went. Eren smiled demurely after him, but allowed himself to let his true expression of panic slip as he turned away. Fighting the urge to wipe at his ear, Eren hurried over to the bar and scanned the multitude of unfamiliar bottles.

What the fuck.

Eren often helped out at the Headless Horseman’s. Whether it was manning the counter at the spice stall or pouring drinks in the speakeasy, he’d long since mastered all the concoctions they brewed and the spices they sold. The bottles here though were something else. Most of them were labeled in foreign languages, probably shipped from all corners of the world, and a single bottle was probably worth more than the entire range available at Jean and Marco’s humble bar. Oh what the Hell, it’s not like he’d have time to enjoy it anyway. Eren snatched the closest one; a large, crystal bottle with a deep red liquid sloshing around inside. Well that was definitely wine. Pouring both himself and his drinking companion two generous glasses, he carefully replaced the decanter before getting to the real task.

He glanced over his shoulder to check on Vulture, who was now reclining on the settee with his feet up on the coffee table and head back, before scrambling to untie the pouch and retrieve one of the vials of sedative. He didn’t have the time to scrutinize the small glass vial, but he did pull a face at the oil-like, clear liquid that he poured into one of the two glasses. Re-corking the vial and returning it to the pouch at his hip, Eren picked up both glasses and made his way over to Vulture.

He didn’t seem to hear Eren’s approach and continued to lounge there, stretched out on the settee with his head tossed back and eyes closed. His shoulder length black hair which previously had been slicked back was starting to come undone, jet black strands framing his angular face to give him an even more roguishly attractive appearance.

Eren paused by the lounge setting. He took a moment to draw a few deep, calming breaths as he assessed how to approach this situation. While he fully intended to get out of this situation without having to surrender too much of his innocence, he was still quite aware that if he intended to play his role convincingly, he would have to get his hands a little dirty.  While he wasn’t personally experienced in anything beyond kissing and perhaps a little over-the-clothes fondling, he’d certainly seen enough in his day to have a pretty good understanding of how these sorts of encounters played out. At least he didn’t have to act too confident; Vulture would be expecting him to be shy and clumsy. While he was very extremely aware that the man in front of him was the notorious leader of a far-reaching crime syndicate and probably responsible for multiple heinous crimes, he was thankful that the man wasn’t old or ugly at least. Small mercies.

Okay, that was enough of a break. Gird your loins, Eren; you have a mob boss to seduce.

Placing his own glass down on the table, Eren carefully swung one leg over Vulture’s and maneuvered himself onto the older man’s lap. Vulture finally opened his eyes, letting his piercing gaze rove over Eren with faint amusement as he watched him wriggle around and get comfortable. He really did have nice eyes; narrow and slanted with the _kohl_ done in such a way that it was smudged upwards to give an almost feline look.

Eren held up the wine glass “Your beverage, Sir,” he announced. Vulture nudged the glass away from his lips and yanked Eren forward instead by his necklace.

“I’m not feeling very thirsty at the moment.” Eren swallowed at the predatory gleam in the older man’s eyes and his gaze unconsciously moved down to those fucking canines. Since when did he have such thing for canines? “However I _have_ worked up quite the appetite…” Vulture lunged forward, the only warning Eren had was he briefest flicker of hazel eyes down towards his lips. It was all Eren could do to hold the wine glass steady and keep the precious liquid from sloshing out as Vulture attacked his lips with feverish hunger. For a moment, Eren’s mind went blank and his was kissing back purely on instinct. Vulture’s kisses were fierce and passionate, his arms around Eren pulling him closer before Eren surrendered to the older man. Eren pushed his hips forward, feeling the heat growing in his belly and his heart rate speeding up. Vulture’s stubble scratched at Eren’s chin but he barely noticed, one hand seizing a fist full of raven hair and the other carefully holding the wine glass aloft.

Wait— the wine glass!

“Wait, wait,” Eren pulled away panting. Vulture’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to continue, but Eren shoved the glass in his face. “This is going to be a lot funner after a drink,” he said with a wink.

“I already drank plenty earlier, I don’t need another.” He was starting to get irritated, Eren would have to switch tactics.

He slumped in Vulture’s arms, avoiding eye contact as he spoke. “To be honest, I’ve never done this before and I’m really scared.” Eren peeked up through his bangs, keeping his expression timid. “I think a drink would help me relax, but I don’t want to drink alone either…” Eren bit his lower lip as he waited for a reaction. Vulture was watching him carefully, his sharp gazing flicking between Eren’s eyes as if he were thinking deeply.

“You were doing just fine before.” Vulture took the glass from Eren’s hands and his eyes lit up, but his hopes were short lived as he watched him place the glass down on the table beside him without taking a sip. “I have a better idea. Have you ever tried _ganja_?” Vulture leaned forward and pulled Eren closer, his hand’s drifting downwards to cup his rear. “It’s a lot funner than wine, and I’ll even massage you while you smoke…” Vulture punctuated his proposal by squeezing Eren’s ass in a non-too-subtle hint at just what he considered a massage to be. Eren was frankly alarmed by just how tempting the offer sounded to him, but he ordered his mind to focus on the task at hand.

“I don’t like ganja,” he said, squirming around Vulture’s lap. He leant over, intending to retrieve the glass, but a firm hand around his wrist stopping him mid-reach. Eren nervously met Vulture’s gaze. “Sir?”

“I don’t want to drink.” His fingers tightened almost painfully around Eren’s wrist as he carefully punctuated every word. He was angry now. Angry and impatient.

Eren smiled and combed his fingers through the older man’s shoulder length hair indulgently and leant in for another slow kiss. When he felt the fingers around his wrist loosen and give way, Eren began to subtly reach for the glass again. Perhaps if he distracted the man and gave him enough of what he wanted, he could get him to take a few sips in between under the guise of teasing? His fingers had barely blushed the cool of the crystal glass when suddenly Vulture broke away from the kiss and lashed out, sweeping the glass off the table and sending it hurtling off the table and to the ground. Eren couldn’t help but cry out in despair as the glass shattered across the carpet, watching the dark red liquid blossom across the rug. He’d begun to reach for it too on reflex, arm outstretched in a futile hope to save the sedative, but Vulture yanked him back by the forearm harshly.

Eren froze in the older man’s arms. The fingers gripping his forearms digging into the flesh with enough force to leave bruises.

“ _What is with you?”_ His voice was low and harsh, the words spat through clenched teeth. Those hazel eyes weren’t beautiful anymore; they looked terrifying and cold as they fixated on Eren. Eren didn’t answer; he wasn’t sure he could. His heart hammered in his chest for a completely different reason as he stared back fearfully into Vulture’s eyes, unable to look away.

“Well?” Vulture shook him slightly, eyes darting between Eren’s as though he could perhaps find his answer reflected in them. Suddenly, a thought seemed to occur to him, and he glanced towards the shattered remains of the glass before looking back to Eren. “You put something in my drink, didn’t you?”

“W-what? No!” Eren’s eyes widened. How could someone go from cool and collected to so terrifying and wild in such a short span of time? He couldn’t possibly have made such a deduction from just that, could he? But Levi _had_ said he was paranoid. A man paranoid enough to change sleeping quarters every night was surely capable of jumping to such a drastic conclusion over such little. Eren had to cover his tracks, even if there wasn’t much to cover. He still had the injection, but it would be unwise to reach for it now; not while Vulture was in such a state, coiled and poised to strike like an agitated cobra. “The wine, it’s going to stain the carpet! It’s such nice carpet; please Sir, allow me to clean it up before it stains.” Vulture’s mouth stretched into a sneer.

“You’re lying.”

“No, n-no, please. I’m not!” But Vulture was beyond reason now. Two strong hands closed around Eren’s throat, crushing with the intent to kill. Eren scratched at the hands, choking for breath; his short, clipped nails scrambling for purchase but having little effect. Eren tipped over, twisting his body in a desperate attempt to squirm out of the stronger man’s grip, but Vulture followed his movements. His eyes were frenzied and wild, a deranged smile stretched across his face. Eren struggled to kick up, but the larger man was right on top of him, leaving little room for leg movement.

Eren’s eyes darted around the room desperately.  His breaths were coming in croaks now and he was almost certain his neck was going to break any second. His fingers clawed weakly at the hands around his throat, eyes tearing up with the lack of oxygen and the pain.

He was not going to die here.

Eren’s gaze landed on the coffee table to his left. If he could roll off the couch at the right angle, he might be able to knock Vulture against the table, and if he was especially lucky, maybe even catch his head.

With what little energy he had left, Eren shoved himself towards the ground, using the weight of the man on top of him as momentum. The fingers around his neck loosened as Vulture’s first instincts told him to break his own fall, and immediately Eren pushed off him. Vulture hadn’t hit the table unfortunately, but he’d landed on the floor with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs, and Eren landing on top of him had done little to help. Eren wheezed as he gulped down huge lung fulls of air fingers timidly tracing the tender skin of his throat. He needed to get to the window and send out the signal. No matter what happened after that, as long as Levi and his team arrived shortly afterwards, at least he had some chance of getting out of here.

Eren knocked his own glass of wine off the table and onto Vulture’s face to buy a little more time and stumbled upright, using the settee as support. One hand nursed his abused throat while the other scrambled to untie the drawstrings of the pouch and retrieve the signal flare. He couldn’t barely walk straight. Black dots swam in his vision and the whole room seemed to tip and sway. He could hear Vulture spluttering and swearing as he too rose from the floor. Unlike Eren, he at least had his bearings. Head start or not, Eren needed to hurry if he wanted to unlock the window before the other man got to him first. Vulture had yet to cry for back-up and they hadn’t made any particularly loud noises during the short struggle, so it was unlikely any of his guards would have heard, but that was hardly reassuring news. Eren would try his luck against those men any day before Vulture; at least they seemed human. The look in Vulture’s eye’s as he’d been squeezing the life out of Eren had been _gleeful_ if Eren had to choose a word. He’d actually been enjoying himself. The last time Eren had been this terrified was when he was being chased through the back-alleys by six armed men during the riots.

He’d just managed to pull the flare gun from his pouch when he felt Vulture slam into him from behind, sending them both careening towards the floor.

“Who do you work for, huh? Who sent you to kill me?” Vulture hissed against his ear. Eren wasn’t sure how the man found the time or energy to talk during the struggle when he could barely find the energy to breathe. Then again, _he_ hadn’t been the one being choked mere seconds ago.

Eren bucked up and jabbed backwards with his elbow, hearing a satisfying grunt from the older man as his elbow connected with flesh.  The weight lifted just barely from on top of him, but it was enough for Eren to push up off the floor and effectively knock Vulture off his back. He had barely scrambled upright when he felt a hand close around his ankle and drag him back down. Eren rolled onto his back and kicked at the fingers closed around his ankle with his free foot, mouth twisted into an animalistic snarl. Vulture glared up at him, the wine running down his face looking eerily like blood in the dim lighting. Those canines no longer looked attractive bared at him as they were. They looked feral and rabid.

Eren looked up at the large window just feet away. A full moon hung heavy and low in the sky, partially obscured from this angle by the firework smoke still wafting past from the festivities still carrying on merrily below. Perhaps he didn’t need to open the window? Eren held the gun up before him, levelling it carefully at one of the large window panes. It would make it, of that he was certain. Hitting such a large target from such a short distance posed no difficulty, even taking his dizziness into account. The problem was the noise. While the wine glass had shattered over carpet which had significantly muffled the sound, there was no doubt smashing the glass of the large window would attract the guard’s attention. Levi said he’d come as fast as possible, but could Eren survive the time it would take him to get here? And who would get here faster; the guards or Levi?

Eren felt a second hand clamp down over his calf and looked down in panic to see Vulture slowly dragging himself up level with Eren. His distracted kicks were doing little to slow his movements. There was no time to think; right now Vulture was the biggest threat. Eren would deal with the guard’s when they got here.

His finger squeezed down on the trigger, and with a loud hiss, the flare shot out and through the window. Eren threw his arms over his face to shield himself from the shards of glass that rained down on him as the bright red flare smashed through the window and into the night sky, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

While he’d been momentarily distracted by spectacular display of the window shattering before him, Vulture didn’t take long to recover. He was on top of Eren instantly and as relentless as ever. He must have also recognized that there was now a time limit for him too. It was a matter of surviving long enough for either your back-up to arrive or to escape before the others did.

The heady stench of the wine soaked into Vulture’s hair and dripping scarlet trails down his chest was all Eren could smell. He grunted with the effort of wrestling the heavier man currently in the more advantageous position over him. There was no way Eren would be able to overpower him with sheer strength; he had to think of another way. The syringe still safely nestled in his pouch was far too out of reach; there was no way he’d be able to squeeze a hand between their bodies, recover the vial from the cloth it was wrapped in inside the pouch and then shift his hand into a position to  properly administer the sedative to Vulture. Not whilst fighting the man off with just his other arm at the same time.

Eren hissed in pain as the flare gun in his hand, still scalding from its shot, made contact with his shoulder. Wait—the gun! Eren stared at the small, compact metal pistol in his hand and said a quick prayer to whichever God was watching over his that night.

Using his left forearm to hold Vulture’s upper body away from his own, Eren braced his right arm and, putting as much force as he could into the swing, slammed the butt of the gun across the other man’s head. Vulture’s head whipped to the side, black hair fanning out with the sharp motion.

Everything seemed to freeze. Eren’s heart beat stopped and his breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the man hunched over him. Then, slowly and painstakingly, time seemed to catch up with them again. Almost as though in slow motion, the man above him crumpled; the hands that had previously been scrambling for purchase at Eren’s throat falling limp. Eren didn’t dare to move as the Great Vulture finally keeled over and fell to his side, defeated. An unremarkable and rather ordinary end to the legend.

Eren didn’t budge for a good few seconds, staring up at the ceiling while he caught his breath. His head was still spinning, although for different reasons now. With slow, careful movements, he turned his head to the side where Vulture lay unmoving beside him, almost afraid that any sharp motion would awaken the man. Vulture’s hair concealed most of his face, but it was quite evident after a few nail-biting seconds of observation that he wouldn’t be stirring any time soon. Eren noted the gently rise and fall of his side; he was still alive then, thankfully.

Not even two minutes could have passed before Eren’s ears pricked at the sound of running footsteps approaching. He scrambled into a sitting position and scooted backwards away from the door until his back hit the wall under the window.

“ _Mahatheya!_ ” The sound of fists pounding against the door had Eren curling up in on himself. The hammering sounded as loud as thunder in his head. He’d lost. He might have beaten Vulture and done his job, but Levi had failed him in the end. He was finished.

Eren wondered if Mikasa and his friends would ever know what happened to him. He wondered how long it would take for them to realize he was missing in the first place. Jean and Marco thought he was at Wall Rose and Mikasa thought he was back at The Headless Horseman. Whenever they next met, he supposed. His friends were probably off enjoying the festival, happily oblivious to his plight. To his impending death.

“ _Mahatheya, mokada une?!_ ” The foreign words, muffled as they were shouted at him from through the door, made the situation ten times more terrifying. The adrenaline was wearing off, leaving him panicked, alone and scared. Eren looked up; all he could see from his position directly beneath the window was the faintest sliver of the yellow moon against an ink-blue night sky. Could he jump? It wasn’t several stories high, but there were no buildings close enough to leap onto. He’d almost definitely injure himself and chances of escaping were slim, but pulling himself along the dirt ground by the fingertips whilst dragging two broken legs behind him was still better than just sitting here waiting to die.

Eren was jerked out of his grim train of thought by a shadow appearing in the centre of the square of light from the window on the floor before him. Eren watched the shadow grow progressively larger with confusion. A cloud? No…wait.

Slowly, the shape began to take clearer form and Eren had just enough time to recognize the shape as that of a persons silhouette before his mind finally caught up with the situation. He ducked his head between his knees, arms thrown over his head for protection with milliseconds to spare before the window exploded above him.

Glass shards tinkered down around him, but Eren had never been more thankful to be showered in glass before in his life. Peeking up from his knees, Eren watched the cloaked figure that had landed before him slowly rise from their crouch, glistening glass splinters cascading off their back and the cables from their 3DMG snaking along the ground as they were retracted to the gear at their hips. That height was unmistakable.

Levi had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally left out translations for Vulture's guards dialogue because that way you all could empathise with Eren's discomfort better if you were as equally clueless as he was.  
> (I don't think you can Google translate it either since I did the translating myself and I am awful at it *nineties anime laugh*)


	17. The Escape

Levi straightened upright and took his time surveying the mess he’d leapt into, his sharp gaze roving the battleground until they eventually landed on Vulture’s still form. His lip curled with distaste.

“ _'Tch_.”

He didn’t look particularly pleased, which Eren supposed was justified. This was, after all, supposed to be a covert operation and clearly it hadn’t gone as planned. Vulture’s guards continuing to hammer at the door wasn’t helping the situation.

Eren was alerted to Nanaba and Mike’s arrival by two quiet thumps at the window. Mike remained outside suspended right next to the shattered frame by his gear and peered in curiously. Meanwhile, Nanaba let herself in, carefully climbing through the remaining glass shards and alighting by Eren.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I tried to do it your way but he—,” Eren’s eye’s flickered from Levi’s still form to Vulture’s and his voice caught in his throat. Levi hadn’t said anything yet; was he angry? “—He got angry and tried to attack – he tried to –” Eren gasped for air, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven. Panic finally began to set in and Eren felt his eyes prick with tears. Nanaba crouched down beside him, hand placed on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Eren? Eren relax. Hey, take deep breathes, okay? You did brilliantly. Plans like these rarely go off without hitch and you handled everything the best possible way. We’re all very impressed. Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?” Nanaba’s voice was level and calm despite the circumstances. Eren didn’t know how she did it, what with Vulture’s men threatening to break down the door, but then again she must be used to this. He shook his head stiffly despite his bruised neck, forcing down huge lungful’s of air and focusing on slowing down his speeding heart.

Levi finally looked his way and Eren met his gaze warily. Slate grey eyes scanned his frame briefly before returning to rest on his face.

“You did well, Eren,” he said, voice surprisingly gentle. Eren nodded dumbly for lack of any other response, wiping at his wet eyes and sniffing. His eyes snapped back to the doorway as a loud thump was heard. They were trying to break in now, probably flinging themselves at the door with all their weight in an attempt to smash it down. It was a heavy door but the guards were no small men; at this rate they’d breach the obstruction within seconds. Eren could already hear the wood splintering at the hinges and he flinched with every thud of a body connecting with the door. They had to get out _now_.

Levi was clearly thinking the same. He turned to address his squad members, voice laced with authority as he calmly recited their orders.

“Nanaba, help me load Vulture onto Mike like we planned and then immediately leave for the base. We’re going to have to make some adjustments to the plan but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Nanaba nodded seriously and set to work helping Levi pick up Vulture’s limp body and move it over to where Mike had swung in so he was in the centre of the window facing inwards . Eren shuffled aside to make room, watching the trio work together silently but with complete unison. Mike was wearing some sort of additional straps that allowed Levi and Nanaba to fix Vulture to his front for easy transportation. When that was done, Nanaba climbed up onto the frame to join her partner but paused to shoot her Captain a worried look.

“What about you and Eren?” Eren turned to Levi as well awaiting his response. His fists were clenched so tightly with nerves that his fingernails were starting to bite into the palms of his hands. Levi was supposed to bring Eren’s gear with him so when he came for the extraction they could all leave by 3DMG, but there was no time for Eren to strap himself in now.

Almost as soon as he thought so, Vulture’s men smashed through the doorway and Eren instinctively raised his arms.

“ _Go_!” Levi ordered, whipping around to face his opponents with his saber drawn. He positioned himself in front of the window and thereby between Eren, Mike, Nanaba and the two guards that had accompanied Vulture earlier that night. If they looked scary earlier, they looked positively terrifying now. The men were huge, easily dwarfing Levi in size. Their swords were wide and curved; Levi’s thin, elegant blade didn’t look like much of a match for them.

Eren knew not to underestimate the Survey Corps Captain, nonetheless he couldn’t help the twang of fear for the smaller man as he leapt forward to clash blades with his two opponents. Eren scrambled to his feet, wide eyes fixed on the conflict before him. Levi ducked and weaved with practiced ease between the two larger men; he made it look so simple. His black cloak swirled around him like dark wings as he swung and slashed, holding off the two men and not allowing them to proceed further.

Mike and Nanaba had left at Levi’s order, launching off the building wall and swinging into the night without a backward glance. Eren watched them leave longingly, glancing back down at the drop onto the ground below. He’d considered it earlier and he considered it again; but there was no way he’d survive without injury, and given that the alarm had all but gone off now, the grounds would be swarming with Vulture’s men soon enough. No matter how fast he hobbled, he’d have no chance of disappearing amongst the clutter of buildings before they hunted him down.

Eren turned back to Levi who appeared to be at a stalemate with the two guards. Levi easily matched the two for skill however he was beginning to tire, and while he could hold them off at the moment, eventually one would have to give out and the impasse would end. Eren’s eyes darted desperately between the three. He couldn’t just leap in; he was unarmed! Not to mention with the flurry of flying swords and calculated steps, his intervention could very well throw Levi off his game and be far more disadvantageous than helpful.

If only he had his dagger! Back when Annie had first begun training him, they’d practiced with a whole range of weapons from whips to swords trying to find his strength. Eventually they realized that the best weapon to suit his mobility and speed would be something small and swift. He’d practiced his knife fighting until he’d honed it into a precision skill, even learning to throw knifes with deadly accuracy. Eren clawed at his hair and gritted his teeth, spinning around as he searched for anything that could help.

His eyes landed on the shards of broken glass at his feet. Could he…?

There was no time to waste weighing the pros and cons; Eren snatched up several large slivers that resembled the elongated shape of a dagger. He eyed the fight, singling out his target; it would not do to blindly start throwing glass; if any stray projectiles hit Levi the guards would prevail and he was dead for sure. Or of course Levi himself would end him himself first.

One man was larger than the other; his movements were more strength based, slashing at Levi with large, forceful swings while staying fixed in generally the same point. He was the easier target of the two being the most stationary, so Eren plucked up a single makeshift dagger and carefully took his aim.

It had been a while since Eren missed his target, but he was under considerable duress this time around as opposed to showing off in front of friends. The shard missed the right shoulder he’d been aiming for, instead slashing deep into the guard’s upper arm. It wasn’t bad though, given it was still a sizeable injury to the man’s good arm, however it didn’t fulfil the purpose of incapacitating him either. Instead, it drew the man’s attention to Eren.

Dark eyes fixed on Eren and the large man snarled, nostrils flaring. That was animal behavior; the man was going to charge! Eren was half expecting him to hoof at the ground and bellow first, but he came straight for him, mouth open in a silent war cry.

While Eren had succeeded in his aim of lessening Levi’s burden, he had now inadvertently taken it on for himself. Eren dove to the side with a yelp, releasing his hold of the glass pieces as they cut into his palm. The guard turned around, recalibrating as he fixed on his target again. He really was like a bull. Eren scrambled back, the glass imbedded in the ground slashing at his elbows as he dragged himself away from his attacker. He rolled to the side as the man swung his blade down on where Eren had just been, narrowly missing him by a hairs breath. The guard rose his arms again, bloodshot eyes glaring down at Eren as he prepared for another shot. There was no escaping this one. Eren’s gaze fixed on the cruel blade raised above him reflecting the moonlight, his arms raised as some sort of futile barrier. His eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the blow. Pray let it be fast and painless.

But the blow never came.

“Move!” Eren blinked his eyes open at the sound of Levi’s voice, just in time to see the Goliath who had been standing over him begin to tip towards him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Eren kicked to the side as the large body collapsed, just barely dodging being crushed under his weight. Eren blinked at the fallen man in surprise trying to gather what just happened, and then his eyes were back to Levi who had returned to battling his own opponent. Eren wasn’t sure what he’d done – he couldn’t see blood or anything from here – but it had certainly worked and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Breathing hard, he jumped to his feet, eyes darting to the doorway that had forcefully been broken open. He could hear the shouts of reinforcement approaching, they had no more time. Eren dug in the pouch at his waist for the syringe, finally tearing it clear of its wrapping and marveling at the delicate glass instrument had somehow remained intact throughout the scuffle.

He caught Levi’s eye over the shoulder of the remaining guard. He widened his eyes in effort to convey his message, holding up his free hand and motioning for Levi to stay where he was. Levi’s eyes darted between him and his opponent.

“ _What?_ ” he mouthed before swiftly ducking to dodge a slash.

“ _Hold still!_ ” Eren mouthed back, holding up the syringe so Levi could see. Levi, who had been frowning with confusion, seemed to finally understand Eren’s plan, and realization dawned on his features. He gave a single sharp nod and planted himself in one position, proceeding to bombard the guard with a hurricane of quickly executed slashes and jabs intended to overwhelm and distract him. Eren readied the syringe in hand and prepared himself. After a short countdown, he launched himself onto the guards back, wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist and locking his arms around his shoulders, effectively latching onto him like some sort of oversized monkey. The tall man shouted out in surprise, flailing under the unexpected assault, and Eren seized his momentary distraction to jab the needle into the man’s shoulder. The sedative worked quickly, his arm slackened mere seconds after it was administered and his blade dropped harmlessly to the ground with a clatter. Eren managed to leap off him before he toppled to the ground unconscious, but there was no time to gloat over his handy-work.

“Let’s go!” Levi seized him by the arm, forcefully dragging towards the bay windows.

“I don’t have gear!” Eren protested. It was no use; Levi could escape with his gear, but if _he_ tried leaping out the window he’d only end up flat on the ground.

Levi either didn’t hear him or had no intention of doing anything about it. The dark-haired man climbed up through the window and turned around to face him, holding onto the top of the frame and standing on the sill.

Eren glanced behind him anxiously, he could hear footfalls now, echoing loudly in the tiled hallway. Any second now they’d burst in.

“What are you waiting for?!” Levi shouted, “Get on!” Eren looked at him for a moment, completely bewildered until his meaning hit him. Wait— _he wanted Eren to climb on?!_ Some small voice in his head told him to take his chances leaping from the window himself; Levi was too small to take him on. Mike dwarfed Vulture so the added burden wasn’t as great, But Eren’s weight would be too clumsy, overwhelming and awkward for Levi to take on and still be able to maneuver his gear effectively. He probably couldn’t even see around Eren to aim his cables.

Eren heard the men enter the room behind him. Not bothering to turn around and double-check, he flung himself into Levi without second thought and clung onto him for dear life. Levi fell backwards and Eren’s stomach swooped. For a terrifying moment, he thought Levi had unbalanced and they were plummeting to their deaths. His nails dug into the older man’s shoulders and his legs latched around Levi’s waist, drawing their bodies together tightly with fear. Suddenly, Levi twisted to the side and Eren felt the gear at his hip discharge and a cable shoot out. He couldn’t turn around to see, but he felt the moment the clamp bit into a purchase with a jolt. With the hiss of gas being released, they were off and swinging into the star-studded night sky.

The window fell away from them. It was unusual to fly from this direction and not see where he was headed. He had no idea what lay before them; they could be speeding towards a wall and he’d be none the wiser. Of course Levi would have far too great control of the gear to allow that, but the new position was still dizzyingly exhilarating and he tightened his hold on the Captain unconsciously.

He could see the grounds properly now as they rose up away from Vultures mansion. The tiled walls glittered below; the building looked even more beautiful viewed from above if it were possible. Eren could now make out the shape of Vulture’s guards crowding the window peering up at them as they flew away. They must look like nothing more than a dark smudge in the silhouette of the night sky. Eren felt like laughing out loud. His heart beat wildly against his chest. He couldn’t believe it; they were free! They escaped! They couldn’t see his expression, but he grinned down triumphantly at them anyway.

His smile wavered and then melted away completely. What were they doing? He squinted down at the small dark shapes moving about below. One of them had stepped forward, holding some sort of instrument Eren couldn’t make out from here. A telescope? No… The figure raised their arms and carefully took aim, pulling back the draw-string.

Oh God no.

“Levi, Levi look out!” The small dark shape hurtled towards them and Eren mapped its progress with horrified eyes. “They’re shooting at us!” He slapped at Levi’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to draw his attention, but it was too late.

The arrow slammed into Levi’s shoulder, knocking the breath from his lungs. Eren felt the moment Levi lost control. They tipped sideways, veering dangerously off course and towards the ground. Eren couldn’t even see where they were headed; he was facing the wrong way. Levi cursed in his ear, from the pain, the imbalance, or both, Eren had no clue.

“ _Levi!_ ” It was no use. Eren’s instincts were screaming at him to abandon ship. If he went down with Levi, it was highly possible neither would survive. He had no way of judging his position and so couldn’t brace for impact accordingly, and Levi certainly couldn’t handle both their weights on top of his injury. He shouldn’t feel bad; it was a necessary maneuver, Levi would agree. Still, his heart felt heavy as he steeled his resolve.

Eren released his vice-like grip on the older man and shoved away, the wind whistling past his ears as he plummeted away from Levi and towards the ground.


	18. The Room of Memories

Eren crashed through the roof of a makeshift food stall, the cloth ceiling caked with dust and dirt collapsing around him in a plume of accumulated filth. He heard startled screams from bystanders and furious shouting, but didn’t hang around for the shop keeper to recover from his shock. Coughing and spluttering as he fanned away the cloud of dust billowing around him, Eren rolled over to his feet, shoving through the throng of curious onlookers that were starting to assemble. He ignored the chaotic clamour behind him and made a bee-line towards where he last saw Levi falling. He drew a few curious stares as he stumbled along wheezing; he must look quite a sight all dressed up and staggering down the alleys covered in glass and dust. Keeping his eyes down, Eren held onto his bleeding elbow and continued on. He had to find Levi. Vulture’s men had undoubtedly seen them fall and would swoop down on them any second now. Eren could leave now and save himself, but his conscious tugged at him uncomfortably. On one hand, if Vulture’s people found Levi, he would no longer pose a threat to Armin and Mikasa. However the man _had_ taken an arrow while helping Eren escape. He couldn’t just leave him now, crumpled and wounded in a dusty alley waiting for his inevitable capture.

Eren heard the commotion before he saw it, and knew instantly that Levi must be the cause. Eren rounded around one of the buildings and towards where a crowd was beginning to gather, murmuring lowly under their breaths as the circled around something. Ignoring the dirty looks and grumbles he drew, Eren elbowed his way through the masses and towards the centre. A few people were bent over Levi’s form, gingerly checking the fallen soldier for injuries while most others exchanged wary glances as they milled around uselessly. It didn’t even look like anyone was planning on running to find medical help; they were all just here to spectate. Infuriated, Eren threw himself to the ground by Levi’s side. The dark-haired man lay on his side, eyes closed but thankfully still breathing. The arrow had snapped somewhere on the way down, but a good half of it was still buried deep into Levi’s shoulder. The blood was starting to blossom through his cloak; a dark wet stain across his grey shirt.

Eren’s hands fluttered hopelessly over Levi’ still form before settling to brush the stray locks of black hair back from his forehead, but Levi gave no sign of responding to his touch.

“Levi? Levi please wake up. _Levi_!” He jostled the older man’s shoulder slightly, desperation seeping into his voice as he searched Levi’s ashen face for any signs of consciousness.

“Careful laddie, he took quite a fall. You don’t know what he might have hit on his way down. Do you know him?” Eren ignored the questioning of the older, white-haired man by his shoulder, instead glaring up at the crowd around him.

“I need to get him to safety! Anybody have a cart or a horse?” Dozens of pairs of eyes looked away in an effort to avoid direct eye-contact. Everyone was fine standing by to observe but heaven forbid they be called upon to actively help out. Eren swore, glancing back over his shoulder. Vulture’s men would be coming; would this nightmare never end?

“I can pay you!” He pleaded, looking around desperately. An idea struck him and he scrambled to retrieve one of his gold hooped earrings. “Here!” He said, holding up the glistening piece of jewellery for everyone to see. “Solid gold. It’s real, I swear! Just please, somebody help us!” He looked around but still no one stepped forward. In fact, a few people started to leave after having sated their curiousity and not preferring to become further involved in the drama. The tell-tale sting of oncoming tears made his vision swim as he looked back down at the unconscious man before him. He couldn’t leave him. He was injured and unconscious; Levi wouldn’t leave if their roles were reversed. “ _Please_.” His voice was barely a hushed whisper as hot tears washed down his cheeks and splashed on the fabric of his trousers. So close. They had been _so close_.

“I have a bullock cart.” Eren’s head snapped up at the voice that spoke up. His eyes fixed on the man that stepped forward; a rotund middle-age man in a _lungi_ with a handkerchief tied around his head. He eyed the due cautiously. “It’s full of hay, but if you can fit I can take you through my route to the bazaar…” Eren’s eye’s widened at his words.

“The bazaar? That takes you through the Shiganshina red-light district?” Right past Wall Rose! Eren knew going as far out of the way as heading to the Survey Corps base was impossible and the Headless Horseman was even worse, not to mention his friends wouldn’t be overly fond of him dragging a soldier into their spice-shop/drinking-hole/hide-out. But the brothel would be prefect.

The farmer nodded, eyes narrowed, before jerking his chin at the earring in Eren’s hand.

“That’s real, you say?” He asked again. Eren nodded hurriedly. “Fine; I’ll take you on my route but no further. You get off wherever you need.”

“Deal!” He didn’t have to say anything more, the farmer instantly took charge of the situation, ordering the spectators to disperse with a loud authoritative voice. He waved the bystanders back to make way for his cart which he then proceeded to reverse towards them and even bullied two men nearby to help move Levi into the back. Eren stood back, trying not to get in the way, before scrambling in after Levi once he was safely in.

“Alright, it’s over folks, off you go!” Eren heard the farmer shout as he climbed in at the front of the wagon and took the reigns. The cart smelled of hay and manure, but the straw provided a comfortable bedding to cushion Levi as the wagon rolled into movement with a steady bump and sway. Eren lowered himself down too, pulling some of the hay over Levi and himself to cover them somewhat just in case they passed any of Vulture’s men who would probably be scouring the area. He hoped none of the townspeople would offer anything if questioned, although it was unlikely they would. People generally steered clear of shady business in these parts; it was far easier to act like you saw or heard nothing than risk getting entangled in some greater conspiracy.

Eren looked over Levi’s still form. The man’s skin was an unhealthy sallow shade and his eyes were ringed with dark bruises. Eren wasn’t sure if that was a permanent state or a result of the nights activities.

There were a few small scarlet drops of blood smattering across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Eren wasn’t sure who it came from. Cradling his injured arm against his chest, Eren awkwardly leaned his weight on his good elbow and retrieved the pouch from his waist, using the soft material to wipe at the blood splatters on the older man’s face. Had he hit his head in the fall? He must have; while he’d lost a lot of blood after being shot, it wasn’t enough to render him unconscious. It could be serious; Eren was no medical expert – that was Marco’s forte – but a bad concussion could lead to all  sorts of problems. He couldn’t do much now other than press the pouch to the wound on Levi’s shoulder to staunch the blood flow and try to keep Levi from jostling too much with the sway of the wagon on the bumpy road.

Eren had the farmer drop them off in front of Wall Rose, and despite his earlier insistence that he’d do nothing more, he still helped Eren carry Levi around to the back entrance. It was so late now that it was almost early, the sun would be rising in just a few hours. There weren’t many people awake at this hour, save for a few stray townspeople still continuing last nights festivities in a drunken, sloppy stupor. The streets were littered with used crackers and streamers and a few people had passed out or fallen asleep by the roadside, curled up around trash heaps and in the shade of closed stalls.  Stray dogs sniffed hopefully at leftovers from last night before moving onto the next heap. The merchants and farmers would be waking now to prepare their stalls for business or to take their goods to market, but otherwise, the streets were still and calm; the residual rubbish blowing gently in the breeze being the only traces of last nights merriment.

The farmer straightened up with a groan, cracking his back, before taking the earring that Eren reluctantly offered.

“Real?” He asked again, bushy eyebrow raised skeptically. Eren didn’t blame him; the piece was worth quite a pretty penny, it must seem stupid to part with it for just a ride. But rest assured no one felt the pain of parting with such a valuable item quite like Eren did; he was hardly well-off, the loss hurt but it was a necessary one. He shrugged at the old farmer with a rueful smile.

“It was that or my life.” The old man’s lips thinned to a firm line but he didn’t ask any further.

“Look son, it’s really none of my business but I can only guess you came from Vulture’s party given the way you’re dressed at the moment. I’ll tell you now you’d do well not to associate with that crowd. You’re young, you can still start afresh.” Eren clenched his jaw and looked down, unable to meet the older man’s eyes. “Ehh, it’s none of my business anyway,” the man grunted, clearing his throat loudly before spitting to the side. “You take care now.” Eren watched the man turn and walk away, scratching at his behind as he swaggered to his cart.

“Thank you!” Eren called after his back. The farmer waved dismissively as he climbed onto his cart, spurring his bullocks into motion with a sharp crack of his reigns and a shout of “ _Inda!_ ” Eren didn’t stand around to watch the wagon disappear, turning around to bang on the back door of Wall Rose.

There was no worry of waking anyone up; Wall Rose never slept. Even the kitchen would still be bustling at this hour, endlessly churning out meals for the girls and their clients. He heard footsteps approach so he stepped back down and gently gathered Levi up into his arms.

“Eren?” The kitchen-hand took in the sight before him with wide eyes.

“Marlowe! Boy am I glad it’s you. I need you to do me a huge favour and help me move him to one of the backrooms.” Eren nodded down at Levi before looking back to the tall boy imploringly. Marlowe blinked down at Levi apprehensively.

“What’s going on?” Mina, the kitchen maid, stuck her head out the door as well, peering around Marlowe’s tall form. Eren smiled at her uncomfortably and Mina gasped, her brown eyes widening. “Oh my God. Eren, what happened?!” Oh he so did not have time for this.

“Please just help me first,” he said through gritted teeth. While Marlowe was a stickler for rules, he was dependable in an emergency. Although dragging unconscious strangers into the brothel through the back entrance in the middle of the night was probably contravening some regulation, he  wasn’t about to bow out on a friend. The large boy stepped down to help Eren with the weight and slowly, the moved Levi inside.

“Marlowe, when you’ve finished with this I need you to do me another favour. Can you go to The Headless Horseman and ask for a guy named Marco? Tell him it’s an emergency and that Eren needs him to bring his medicine bag.” Marlowe grunted his assent and Eren had never been more grateful for the close knit community he had formed in Wall Rose, brothel or not. He gave Mina her own instructions to carry out once it got lighter outside; to hurry to the Survey Corps base and inform either Mike or Nanaba that Levi was safe and at Wall Rose with Eren. Mina nodded and scurried off to fetch some bandages and a washbowl before following Eren and Marlowe up the rickety staircase leading to the dorms used by the working girls for their own sleeping quarters.

Thankfully those who were awake at this hour were far to distracted with their own work to pay any attention to them. Even at a glance, they didn’t look too out of place; Eren in his attire just looked like he was a working boy helping his drunken client to a room, so no one stopped to question their presence.

They shuffled along the narrow corridor, Levi awkwardly slung between them and Mina trailing behind offering the occasional helpful direction. The aged floorboards creaked and groaned under their combined weights, but this area was basically deserted now with the few inhabited rooms being empty for the while being as the girls were busy working below. Eren directed the small procession to the farthest room at the end of the long corridor, kicking open the peeling wooden door so they could enter. They set Levi down on the bed before straightening up to rub sore muscles and pop the joints of their backs with a groan. They were in the old room that Mikasa used to occupy back before she became _Tawaif_. It was located right at the back of the structure and on one of the highest floors with two small barred windows that opened out into the streets below. It was a simple room, completely different to the lavish bedrooms that were used by clients, and the only furnishings in it was an old double bed with a moth-eaten mattress, a small desk, two rickety old rocking chairs and a makeshift cloth cradle that hung from the ceiling.

Eren had so many memories of this room. Armin had been born here, he could almost hear his newborn shrieks from that day over a year ago. Eren had strung up the cradle himself from an old sari one of the other girls had donated, right next to the window that faced the _Masjid_. Mikasa would pull up one of the old wooden chairs and sit by the window, watching the clouds rove over the horizon as she rocked a newborn Armin to sleep, the bells from the mobile above the cradle chiming gently with each sway. She didn’t sing much, only ever hummed. Other times she’d ask Eren to sing instead; he was the only one who spoke their mother’s native tongue and the only one who knew the words to the old lullaby she’d sing to them as children. That was so long ago now. Eren stared out the window, his mind in a faraway place. Things could change so fast in the blink of an eye. One moment everyone could be crowded around the dining table ready for their meal, and the next their house would be getting ransacked.

Images of that fateful day came back to him suddenly; the men beating down their door, his mother’s screams at them to run, his father shoving them behind him before running to their mothers rescue. The sound of shrieks cut off after a single sickening thud. Silence; horrifying, dreadful silence. Eren blinked, overwhelmed by the memories he struggled so long to stamp down, before turning back to attend to Levi and shaking the haunting memories from his thoughts.

Mina had left the bandages and water bowl and excused herself, having her own work to get to, and Marlowe had also gone to fetch Marco as Eren had requested. He’d probably be fast asleep at this hour, his friends must have had a late night after the harvest festival. No doubt he wouldn’t be impressed with being woken up before the sun had even risen, but Marco wasn’t one to complain, not when someone needed his help.

Eren stripped off the _ghungroo_ at his ankles, followed by the cuffs around his wrists and then the rest of the heavy jewellery, massaging the raw skin around his wrists and tenderly tracing the ring around his throat where he could feel the bruises starting to blossom. He took a moment to compose himself, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. He was safe now. Finally and unquestionably safe. Being back in Mikasa’s old room where he’d often crashed in secret, head on her lap as she combed her finger’s soothingly through his hair as he drifted off, made him feel that much calmer. It was one of the few places he’d considered home in recent years.

After having taken enough of a break, he set to work undressing Levi; gently pulling off his boots and unclasping the cloak from around his throat, careful not to aggravate his shoulder injury or jostle him around too much. The 3DMG straps were the hardest though, so he removed the one’s around his torso and left the ones on his waist and below. He made sure to carefully fold and stack all of Levi’s clothes on the desk too; the Captain seemed like the pedantic sort. Having done all that, Eren lit a candle by the bedside and picked up the wash bowl before setting to work gently mopping Levi’s pale skin of dried blood, picking out the glass shards with careful fingers wherever he encountered them and brushing them out of his tangled raven locks. The older man groaned, shifting around slightly and Eren paused his work, waiting, but Levi only dozed off again right after. Eren watched the older man sleep thoughtfully; the crease between his eyebrows had smoothed out a bit now, but there was still the tell tale pinch on the otherwise smooth skin. His features were all sharp angles and harsh lines that were further accentuated in the dim candlelight; they should have been narrow, pinched and unattractive, but somehow it all worked. Pale pink scratches dotted his fair skin and up close Eren could just make out the faintest smatter of light freckles dusting across Levi’s nose. He wondered if anyone else had ever gotten close enough to notice them as well. He frowned down at the unconscious man, his mind drifting to the earlier events of the night now that he could finally mull them over properly.

Levi could have left him in there.

No one would have been the wiser. If he was afraid Eren would spill any information, it would have been all too easy to slit his throat and leave his corpse behind before fleeing out the open window. Levi could have gotten away without injury if he hadnt been carrying Eren. He could have moved faster and more fluidly without Eren’s awkward weight as an added burden.

Eren leaned back and sighed, throwing the soiled rag into the washbowl harshly. “I just can’t figure you out,” he huffed, biting at his lower lip. Eren had unbuttoned the soldiers shirt so he could wash down his chest, and he now watched the candlelight dance over his form as it rose and fell gently with each breath.

His skin looked so flawless in the candlelight. Skin that fair was uncommon in these lands, only the wealthiest ladies in Sina who’d never stepped a foot in direct sunlight looked that white. Levi looked like he’d been carved from marble, the sculptors hands lovingly grazing each dip and curve of his body from the finest slab before finally breathing life into his form. Eren leaned forward curiously, his fingers dancing feather light over Levi’s abdomen in wonder. There were statues like those lining the entrance into Trost. Tall, towering figures of flawless beauty rendered immortal into stone to guard the city gateway, glistening under the orange sun. Carvings of nobility swathed in robes that looked so lifelike they seemed to almost flutter in the wind. Levi looked like he belonged among them, perhaps with a pair of grand feathered wings extending from his shoulder blades to loom over admirers, saber in hand and battle ready.

Eren’s fingers began to follow the faint line of 3DMG scars up Levi’s torso. They were like cracks in his stone; visible proof he’d lived among mortals.

“Eren?” Eren snatched his hand back and looked towards the door, brought back down to reality with a jolt. “Eren? It’s Marco; are you alright?” Eren scrambled to his feet and paused, frowning down at Levi’s form before bending over to modestly close his shirt over his chest. Levi uttered a slight hum in his sleep and his head tipped to the side, dark hair fanning over closed eyes. Eren caught himself smiling as he leaned forward to brush the stray locks away gently.

“Eren!” Eren straightened up immediately. _  
_

“I'm coming!” 


	19. The Realization

“Oh God, Eren. What happened?!”

“Huh?”

Marco pushed his way into the room and set his bag down. He had Armin in his arms, still slumbering peacefully, and Eren suddenly felt very guilty imagining the journey he must have made across the district in the wee hours of the morning with a restless baby and a bag full of medicine in tow.

“Your _arm_! It’s bleeding! Wait, are those…?” Marco leant towards him, eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Eren’s neck. “…Are those _bruises_?” He leaned back and looked over Eren with concern. “Eren, what happened? You said you were working tonight, did a _client_ do that? I thought you only danced. Does Mikasa know?” Eren shook his head, dispelling all of Marco’s rash theories.

“You need to relax and stop trying to guess what’s going on.” Because honestly, the truth was far more ludicrous than anything he could possibly imagine. “Besides, you’re not here for me,” Eren leaned forward to pluck Armin from the other boys arms. Marco seemed to want to protest, eyeing Eren’s injured arm unsurely, but Eren wasn’t likely to listen anyway. “You’re here for him,” Eren finished, nodding towards Levi.

Marco turned in the direction indicated and took a deep breath. “Oh Lord...” His voice was a slight whisper. He turned back to Eren with wide eyes. “Eren, is that _Captain Levi Ackerman_?” He demanded in a hushed whisper. Of course he’d recognise him; Eren forgot Marco used to be a Military Policeman. There goes his plan of playing off Levi as some random he found on the streets and decided to help out of the goodness of his heart.

“Oh really?” Eren blinked over Marco’s shoulder, feigning ignorance. “I didn’t realise.”

“Oh _please._

“Look, never mind that; point is he’s been shot and he took a long fall and I don’t know if anything’s broken and the only person who I could rely on to help at this time of night without asking questions was you. Can you help me?” Marco’s lips pursed as he took in Eren’s pleading stare. Eren was seriously starting to worry when he finally relented, releasing the breath he’d been holding with an exhausted hiss. The freckled boy rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

“Of course I will. You know that,” he grumbled, turning around to begin rifling through his bag. “Honestly, you all take advantage of me I swear.” Eren smiled gratefully at the boy who heaved his doctors bag over to the bedside table and released it with a strenuous grunt. He began to cautiously look over Levi, carefully taking out small glass jars and bottles of mixed herbs and medicinal pastes he’d concocted himself and lining them up meticulously along the headboard. Eren took Armin over to his old cradle, taking out the cushion and thumping it against his knee to dust it off before laying the sleeping toddler down to rest. The bells above the sling jingled as Eren began to gently rock the hammock-like structure.

“…What happened last night?” Marco’s quiet voice interrupted the stillness hesitantly. Eren closed his eyes. Of course he’d been anticipating a demand to some form of explanation, but he still hadn’t come up with a believable lie. This whole night’s events stretched so far back, too.

“I’ve been noticing you acting strangely recently,” Marco continued. “Is this all interlinked?” Perceptive. Eren forgot that particular detail about the unassuming boy. He might act quiet and unobtrusive, but it meant he always picked up on things others didn’t. “I don’t want to push you, but you’ve been so distracted recently. I don’t think anyone else has noticed yet, but please tell me if there’s anything I can do.”

Eren sighed and threw himself down onto the aged rocking chair that creaking alarmingly with the movement. “I can handle it. I _have_ handled it.” He pressed the knuckles of his fists into his eyes until colours burst on the backs of his eyelids. “It should all be over after tonight. I took care of it; thank you, but there’s nothing else to do.” He opened his eyes to shoot Marco a tired smile, but the boy looked unconvinced.

“Even if there’s nothing I can do, I want you to know that you can still talk to me. I promise I won’t tell anyone,” He hurried to add at Eren’s expression. “Just – it’s nice to sometimes vent. I’ll reserve all judgment and won’t say a word if you like. Please Eren, I’m worried for you.”

Eren looked at his friend for a long time. Eventually Marco returned his attention to the slumbering soldier, feeling about his neck with experienced hands and a frown of concentration. Eren watched him work silently, hunched over Levi's form with the candle close by as he worked on the remaining half of the arrow still lodged in his patients shoulder. Marco had always been so averse to violence, and yet no one could handle blood and gore with the level of detached clinical professionalism that he could whenever he was tending to the wounded. Eren, who had spent most of his life on the streets and witnessed his fair share of bloodshed, still felt his stomach lurch whenever he watched Marco stitch up a wound. When he first found out Marco had worked for the MP, he refused to believe it until he'd learned that the freckled boy had been a military doctor. That sounded plausible, at least.

Out of all his friends, Marco was one of the few Eren knew he could rely on to listen to him whenever he needed someone to talk to. He recognized when it was best to simply keep quiet and listen and when advice was appreciated. Mikasa was grounded and sensible, but tended to scold and judge him if she disapproved, which she usually did. With Annie he could never tell if she wasn't listening or didn't care; either way it didn't feel like she was paying much attention and her flat stare made it feel like she was belittling his problems. Berthold was a well-meaning guy, but it was blatantly clear he had no idea how to respond when Eren vented to him and tried to make up for it by offering what he hoped was good advice, although it tended to be generic or unrealistic.

He really could stand to talk to someone about this. Marco wouldn't tell if he was asked not to, and besides, now that all this was resolved, it was just a matter of getting it all off his chest. He didn't expect feedback or advice; it really wasn't necessary any more, but it would be nice just to vent all his bottled up emotions to an actual person who could at the very least lend a sympathetic ear.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Especially Mikasa, heaven forbid.

Marco looked up from where he had been focusing intently on stitching up Levi's wound, eyebrows raised inquiringly. After a moment he seemed to remember where their conversation left off and he smiled, brown eyes crinkling up kindly.

"Not a soul," he assured. Eren took a deep breath and cast his gaze out the side window. He could hear the drone of the pre-dawn prayers now, echoing hauntingly over the awakening city in the soft glow of the rising sun. The silhouette of the _Masjid_ seemed to blur around the edges and looked almost other-worldly as it hovered protectively over the drowsy sea port city. Eren took a deep breath, casting his mind back to how this had all begun.

He started with the ambushed raid, since that's when he properly registered on the Captain's radar, and went on to describe their confrontation on the day of the Wall Rose Riot's. Marco listened without interruption, and Eren all but zoned out as he robotically recounted the events, reliving them afresh in his mind.

When he began describing the events of last night, especially when Vulture had snapped, he noticed Marco still out of the corner of his eye and pointedly kept his gaze away. He could imagine the shocked expression Marco would be wearing, and he was far too exhausted to be the recipient of such pity.

"I mean, I'm turning his behaviour in my head over and over but I can't figure him out," Eren exclaimed, frowning. "He blackmailed me! He threatened Mikasa and Armin to get me to work for him, and so he should in all likelihood be the type of man to not care what happens to me or them as long as he gets what he wants." Eren sighed. "But then he goes and does weird stuff like check up on Mika, bring me fruit or risk his life helping me escape from Vulture's place and just - _arghh_!" Eren threw up his hands in frustration and turned his scowl on Marco who was now wrapping Levi's arm into a sling.

"I see why you’re confused. I've only ever heard good things about Captain Levi myself; he might not be the most charming, warm or friendly person, but he takes his job seriously and has never been involved with the kind of corruption that plagues the MP. He helps people who need it, defends those who can't defend themselves, and never backs down from a fight no matter how important the wrongful party may be." Marco looked up at Eren thoughtfully. "Even _you_ know his stance on the Riot's, which I think is the main sticking point here. You know how much he loathes them and how he actively fights against the Mob to the extent that they almost never riot while the Survey Corps are in. It seems a little contrary that given that, he would still threaten to expose Armin and Mikasa."

Eren frowned. "You think he was bluffing?"

"Yes I do. Why would a man prepared to expose a young mother and her child to the executioners axe at a seconds notice go out of his way to check up on them and make sure they were doing well?"

"It was intimidation tactic! He wasn't checking up on them so much as he was hanging around them to unsettle me and get me to accept his deal." Marco shot him a sceptical look.

"Did it work, though? Would you really have refused his ultimatum had he not been there to 'unsettle' you?" Eren pursed his lips as he mulled over this new angle.

"So what _was_ he doing then? Actually checking up on them? Are you saying he brought me apples and blueberries out of the _kindness of his heart_?" Eren sneered. Marco looked unimpressed.

"Yes I am," he said frankly, beginning to pack away his equipment. Eren balked.

"But—!"

But what? Once he'd actually said everything out loud and had Marco so frankly point out the flaws, it was clear that there was quite a few obvious discrepancies in Levi's conditions. Flaws that Eren really should have picked up on sooner.

"How did I not see any of this?" Eren whispered to himself. How had such details completely evaded him this whole time? He spent three whole days stressing over Levi's deal and considering it from every conceivable angle; how had he missed this?!

"Don't feel too bad; you were under duress and overwhelmed by some pretty intimidating threats made by a pretty intimidating man. No one would under such conditions would be capable of rationally thinking over the situation. You reacted as any normal person would."

"No, but I shouldn't have! I'm not like a normal person, Marco. I should have seen through it immediately; I should have figured him out!" Eren seized two fistfulls of his hair and threw back his head in frustration. The rocking chair swung wildly with the motion, banging against the peeling and scratched clay of the room wall and Armin whimpered and stirred in his sleep at the loud noise. Eren quickly quietened down, leaning over to rock the cradle gently. He continued speaking once Armin had settled down, keeping his voice low and hushed.

"I could have just not had to do any of this." Eren mused, staring without seeing at a gecko scampering up the wall.

"You forget Levi could still arrest you for being a Titan; he had figured you out by this stage," Marco helpfully pointed out. "I mean, that in itself was enough grounds to blackmail you, really. I think he involved Mikasa as extra incentive; if you saw through the bluff, he still had that initial threat as insurance."

"Why would he do that though? Wasn't that unnecessary?" Marco shrugged at Eren's confusion.

"I mean, this is all conjecture and I could be entirely wrong, but there was always the possibility that you'd be the type to rather fall on his own sword in some act of preserving your integrity rather than accepting a deal from him." Well... yeah, that was true. In retrospect, that's probably exactly how Eren would have reacted had Levi sprung the deal on him with that as a foundation. He'd probably spit at Levi's feet and dare him to 'do his worst!'

So he could be a little dramatic sometimes, so what? If he was about to be dragged away to prison, he wanted to go out with a bang.

"What are you going to do about him?" Marco asked as he came over to check on Eren. Eren tried to squirm away from his probing fingers but Marco boxed him sharply on the ear with a firm order to stay still. Eren obliged, albeit begrudgingly.

"I sent a message to Survey Corps letting them know where he was and his condition, so they'll probably come to him if he doesn't awaken before then."

"Oh, on that note I gave him something to keep him out for a little while longer but he should be awake in an hour or so."

"That's fine." Eren craned his neck and winced as Marco felt around the bruising. "It's not like I have anywhere else to be."

"You should rest, you haven't slept all night."

"So should you, I imagine you had a late night too?" Marco hummed vaguely and uncorked a strong-smelling vial of green oil he then began to massage gently onto Eren's neck. "Why didn't you leave Armin with Jean?"

"He's heading to the docks to pick up shop supplies that arrived this morning."

"Ahh." Eren was quiet for a few minutes and Marco moved onto cleaning and bandaging the gash on his upper arm, tutting at the bloody mess which looked worse than it really was. "Thank you," Eren said quietly. He didn't deserve friends like these, who regularly watched over Armin for him despite their own busy schedules or dropped everything to run to his side when he sent for them at absurd hours of the morning with no explanation. All without a word of complaint. Well, from Marco at least.

"You'd do the same for me," Marco replied without missing a beat.  


	20. The Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted to find a nice Turkish lullaby, but then I watched Life of Pi and I couldn’t get Pi’s Lullaby out of my head and nothing I could find sounded better. I’ll probably think of an explanation why Eren knows Tamil later. Click the **(X)** to get a feel of the atmosphere I was going for. Also, maybe imagine it’s a guy that’s singing instead? :/

[**(X)**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avcJlsxUgo4) Levi woke to the sound of singing. Blinking blearily through the lingering cobwebs of sleep, he squinted through the muted sunlight at the large barred window several feet away. It offered a wide, uninterrupted view of the dawn sky awash with pink and gold hues. A thin beige curtain billowed lazily in the morning breeze and Levi distractedly watched a handmade wind chime crudely constructed from broken clay pieces dance airily as it dangled from the window frame.

It was a man’s voice that was singing. A soft, tender melody, soothing and calm in a language he didn’t understand yet sounded faintly familiar. Levi experimentally shifted his head, wincing as the movement brought about a sharp jab of pain at the back of his skull. The singer was in the same room as him, somewhere to his right in the opposite direction he was facing. His sleep-addled brain focused on trying to piece together his last memories and draw a connection to the unfamiliar setting. This couldn’t be Vultures place; as if they’d let him recover from his injuries peacefully in a quiet bedroom _and_ sing a lullaby to him. Had he not been captured? But he recalled Eren’s panicked shouting, the searing pain of an arrow finding its mark in his shoulder and the whole world tipping as he lost control and plummeted to the ground. Eren. What happened to Eren?

Levi painstakingly turned his head in the direction of the mystery singer, gritting his teeth as the motion sent a fresh flare of pain through his shoulder. Oh, it had been bandaged. Vulture wouldn’t do that either.

He found he was lying in a simple four-poster bed. A mosquito net had been draped around the edges, casting the outside world in a soft, white haze. There was a larger window on this side on the room, and in the distance Levi could make out the sunrise peaking over the ghostly silhouette of the _Masjid_. Pre-dawn prayers would be over now, then. How long had he been out? His eyes were drawn to the singer – Eren, he recognized – standing by the window and gently crooning the unfamiliar lullaby as he rocked a makeshift cloth cradle that hung from the ceiling. Small bells that had been attached to a wooden plank above the cradle like a mobile chimed with the movements and Levi found himself watching the calming back-and-forth sway in a sleepy trance.

_Malaro, Malarin amudho_

_Kaniyo, senkaniyin suvaiyo…_

Eren hummed the last few notes as the lullaby seemed to draw to an end. Levi reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the pendulum motions to look towards the boy who was watching Armin with a tender smile as he leaned over the cradle. Eren was still dressed in the same clothes from last night although he’d now discarded the jewellery. There was a bandage on his upper right arm and a few pink scratches on his shoulders and along his arms, presumably received from stray glass shards and the fall. It was difficult to discern many details from the way the sunlight glared around his frame like a halo, but it was clear that he seemed to be for the most part relatively unharmed. That was a relief; Levi had feared the worst for him when he’d been falling, sure that Vulture’s men would get to him first. It was clear now though that he was certainly in a better shape than Levi was. But where _were_ they?

Levi turned his head upwards towards the exposed rafters overhead with a wince. The mosquito net obscured most of the details, but he could still make out cobwebs and rats nests nestled in the darker nooks. They must have been many storeys up to have such a view of the _Masjid_ , so that eliminated the possibility that this was Eren’s home; the boy couldn’t afford such a place. To face the iconic structure from such an angle, that only left one more likely possibility then.

“You’re awake.”

Levi didn’t turn his head again, instead looking from the corner of his eye to where Eren had soundlessly approached the edge of the bed. He could feel a headache coming on, and his whole body ached. He should have died from such a fall. He wondered how many bones he’d broken.

“Wall Rose?” His voice came out sounding gravelly with exhaustion. Eren considered him for a moment before apparently deciding Levi probably wouldn’t be falling back asleep again and so busied himself untucking the mosquito net from around the mattress.

“Yeah. This was Mikasa’s old room. I didn’t know where else to take you, the base was too far.” Levi made a sound of acknowledgement. Fair enough.

“What happened?” He watched Eren move around the bed in his periphery, studiously gathering up the net and holding it up so it didn’t drape over Levi. He looked over at Levi with a slight frown.

“You don’t remember?” He asked, voice quiet to keep from disturbing Armin but still holding a note of concern.

Levi turned his eyes upwards again and heaved an exhausted sigh. “I remember getting shot and starting to fall. Then nothing.” Eren hummed.

“I think you hit your head on your way down. Okay, I’m going to climb onto the bed to tie this up; let me know if I jostle you too much.” Levi watched the boy gracefully clambered onto the mattress, bracing as the bed dipped beneath the additional weight. Eren shuffled forward on his knees and reached upwards to twist the gathered net into a knot that dangled above the bed, rotating slightly on the string that suspended it from the rafters. Levi let his eyes roam the younger man’s lean frame as it stretched before him, the lean muscles flexing and rolling as he struggled with the knot. His terra-cotta skin was dusted with multiple scars ranging from faint silver lines to jagged and knotted wounds roughly healed over time. Levi recognised those as injuries only a knife or dagger could inflict. His eyes flicked upwards to Eren’s face scrunched up with concentration as he knotted the uncooperative material, the tip of his pink tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. This boy had survived some unbelievable odds. His eyes were drawn to some unusual discoloration on his neck and Levi felt his jaw clench when he recognized the bruises that resembled hand marks circling the younger man’s throat.

Finally finished, Eren sat back on his haunches with an exhausted sigh. He had dark circles under his eyes. It struck Levi that unlike him, the boy clearly hadn’t slept all night. He was probably running on fumes after spending the last few hours switching between nursing Levi and caring for Armin. 

“Did you wash your feet before climbing on?” Levi found himself asking, regarding Eren’s feet with suspicion. Eren laughed lightly, shaking his head with disbelief. 

“You’re lying there in the same blood and dirt covered clothes I found you in and you’re asking if I washed my _feet?_ ” Levi felt his face twist up into an expression of disgust at Eren’s words. Oh God, he needed to shower. How long had he been lying here like this? He was probably coated in dry blood and dog piss off the street. Oh, that reminded him.

“How did you manage to get me here yourself? What happened after I fell?” Levi shifted and began to lift himself up onto his elbows, wincing through the pain. Eren watched him with concern, his hands hovering uncertainly as though he were torn between pushing him back down or offering his help. He eventually decided against either, instead settling to watch Levi painstakingly maneuver himself into a seated position. Smart boy.

“I was lucky; I landed on a shop so it broke my fall. I found you lying unconscious in the back street that runs behind the tannery and got a farmer to give us a lift in his bull cart to Wall Rose. Oh, I also sent a message to Mike and Nanaba letting them know of your status.” Levi regarded the boy kneeling before him through the tangled curtain of his dark, matted hair. He was impressed by his efficiency and conduct under such stressful conditions.

“The farmer _offered_ a ride?” Help without ulterior motives was rarely given in this city.

“Well no... I had to give him an earring in return.” Eren fingered his bare earlobe self-consciously and shot Levi a rueful smile. Levi remembered those earrings; solid gold without a doubt. Quite possible one of the boys most valuable possessions too. His eyes were once again drawn to the ring of bruises circling Eren’s throat beginning to blossom purple and blue. Vulture had done that. Levi had promised Mikasa that Eren would come to no harm under his supervision and yet Vulture had very nearly killed the boy last night. Levi’s hands balled into fists by his side, his shoulder throbbing. 

“Did you do this?” Eren looked up at where Levi was indicating to his bandaged shoulder with a nod. He shook his head.

“No, I had a friend come by and check over you. He said you hadn’t broken anything but that you should take it easy since you hit your head pretty hard and took a big fall. He couldn’t do a more thorough examination while you were sleeping though.” Levi nodded. He hated doctors, telling him what he could and couldn’t do. That’s why he splintered his own broken bones and bandages his own wounds; no one knew his body better than he did.

“You did well, Eren.” The boy looked up at him, mismatched eyes widening with surprise. Levi avoided his gaze, instead watching Eren’s hands twist and knot in the glistening fabric of his green _dhoti_. They were stained with blood and mud and he could make out where the fabric had frayed to form holes. Hadn’t he said they were his sisters? Well, they were ruined now. “I’m impressed by how you handled everything last night. I know many of my more experienced soldiers couldn’t have done better. The mission was a success because of you.” Eren nodded mutely, apparently still too dumbstruck by the praise to formulate words. Levi knew that praise was hardly an adequate payment for what the boy had been put through, though. His gaze shifted back to the bruises around his neck and Eren raised a hand to gingerly trace their path.

“Ahh... are they starting to show?” His words were quiet and self-conscious. Levi nodded stiffly, unsure of what to say. He wondered what had happened in Vulture’s mansion. Eren had managed to subdue the man in a one-on-one fight without the aid of the sedatives. He must have been scared out of his mind. Levi remembered how he’d looked after he’d first crashed through the window, huddled under the shattered pane and coated in glass shards with his arms thrown over his head protectively. He'd looked so young and vulnerable looking up at Levi with wide, relieved eyes like he was some guardian angel come to rescue him. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn’t deserve to be looked at that way, certainly not by the boy he’d put in such a dangerous position in the first place. He cleared his throat and looked around the cluttered room. There was barely any furniture and yet the place somehow managed to look crowded nonetheless. It was a homey sort of crowded though; messy, but but an organized chaos.

“Is there somewhere I can wash myself?” Eren blinked.

“Oh!” He quickly jumped off the bed. “Right, of course. Um…” He scratched at his tousled brown locks and looked around the small room as if hoping a bathtub would conveniently materialize in the space. “You’ll have to use the well downstairs that we use. We don’t really have wash tubs or anything.” Eren met Levi’s flat stare nervously, as if expecting to be chided for the suggestion.

“That’s fine.” What type of facilities did the boy think they had back at the base? Carved marble tubs with gold railings and luxurious, perfumed soaps? Levi started to ease his way to the edge of the large bed that creaked and groaned under the movements. His joints and abused limps protested painfully at the motion. He would gladly take even a small bowl of water and a washcloth at this point; he could practically _feel_ the dried grime caked on his skin cracking with every movement, although the worst of the dirt had been washed off him already. He wondered who he had to thank for that.

“Let me help.” Eren stepped forward and hunched over to present himself as support. Levi shot him a sharp glare that Eren countered with his own stubborn one. “You can’t walk down the stairs yourself,” he reminded. Levi scowled, grudgingly holding out his uninjured arm for Eren to duck under.

“Why are you being so helpful?” Everything aside, technically Eren had now fulfilled the terms of their deal. He was under no obligation to help Levi further. Hell, he had been under no obligation to help him after he’d been shot down, and yet he still had. Levi had the boy to thank for saving his life. “I thought you hated me.” He'd said as much, back at Wall Rose what seemed like an ages a go but couldn’t have really been more than a couple days. Back when Levi had given him that apple. He had never found out what Eren had thought of the apple and blueberries.

Levi couldn’t see Eren’s face from this angle as he was hoisted to his feet, but he felt the warm puff of air on his forearm as the boy gave an amused snort.

“Don’t worry, Sir. I still do.” Levi allowed himself a small smile, knowing Eren couldn’t see it from his position.  
Cheeky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so ages ago I [drew](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/110168298025/i-drew-and-my-sister-coloured-in-i-based-the) the scene Levi wakes up to and it gives a pretty good idea of Eren's outfit plus the cradle I tried really hard to describe. The colours are a little off because my sister coloured it in with no context, but you get the idea.  
> Also guys, I will probably be going on a mini-hiatus from the 2nd to around the 14th of April because I'm going to Japan! No promises I'll be able to update before then either, though...


	21. The Wishing Well

Mikasa strode through Wall Rose, weaving between woven rugs and sofas as her dark gaze raked over the few, slumbering occupants of the space. Most of the girls and clients were still asleep at this hour, but it was an early start for the Tawaif. Damage control and all that after the raucous events of last night’s festivities. The fun was short-lived and demanded a hefty price from the hardest party-goers, and Mikasa had to make sure no one was slacking off, late night or not. Eren should have been asleep at this hour too. Hell, Eren should have been fast asleep at the Headless Horseman’s, and yet when Mina had greeted her a few hours ago, bright and far too cheerful for the early hour as she returned from running some errand, she’d mentioned something about Eren showing up at the back door in the wee hours of the morning. Something had then seemed to click in her mind before she said any more, and she’d frantically scampered off, murmuring hurried apologies and avoiding further eye-contact much to Mikasa’s bemusement.

Eren? At Wall Rose?

She was sweeping through the far room, her long skirts swishing behind her as she ignored the few moans and lustful gasps that emnated from the occupied beds when she heard her name being called. Hitch blinked up at her from her position curled up on a chaise lounge. She had a fur blanket pulled up around torso, but Mikasa could still see the head of dark hair resting on her bare chest, rising and falling gently as the mystery man slumbered on.

Mikasa nodded towards Hitch’s bedmate.

“You better have him out soon, unless your planning on charging extra. We’re not a bed and breakfast, and you have work to do.” Hitch pulled a face and yawned, stretching her arms up and over her head. The blanket rode down, exposing her naked chest and the face of the client – some military policeman Mikasa had seen frequent the brothel. Mikasa arched an eyebrow at the brunet, unimpressed. “Was there something else you wanted?” She had been the one to call her over, after all.

“Yeah, actually. Was wondering since when Eren took clients?” Mikasa was reknown for her unflappable demeanor, but Hitch’s words had her jerking back in surprise. The brunette grinned smugly, pleased to have gotten the reaction she’d been hoping for. Mikasa took a moment to compose herself again. She wouldn’t let Hitch get to her; it was no secret the girl wasn’t above lies and rumours to get rises out of people for her own amusement.

“He doesn’t,” Mikasa said, her tone level but firm. “Why would you think that?” Her dark eyes flashed a warning; she did not appreciate her time being wasted. Hitch blinked, her smile faltering ever so slightly under the withering glare, but she pushed on.

“I don’t know. I just assumed so when I saw him head towards the well this morning with some older gentleman. He was dressed awful fancy too, pretty greet pants and all, and he was all over the other guy, arm around his shoulders, holding him close,” Hitch winked conspiratorily. “You know what I mean.”

Eren dressed up fancy? Mikasa wanted to laugh in Hitch’s face. Eren didn’t _own_ anything fancy, let alone be likely to go to the effort of hunting something like that down. And with a man? Last night had been the Harvest Festival, one of the greatest nights for merriment and celebration in the calender year. Eren would have spent the night drinking with Jean, Marco and the rest of their gang. Say he _was_ at Wall Rose; the only reason he’d be there was because he’d probably wandered too far from Jean’s place and decided to crash here for the night.  If he was with anyone it would probably be Connie or someone else equally airheaded enough to get lost with him in a drunken, intoxicated stupor.

Mikasa smiled genially, appraising Hitch down the length of his nose. “Well I’m glad he at least has the decency to be properly dressed for work.” The brunette scowled, tugging the fur back up to her chin to cover herself and Mikasa moved on, shaking her head.

Towards the well, was it? Well she may as well check it out, even if it did end up just being a hung-over Eren and Connie trying to wash off last nights exhaustion with a freezing cold shower.

 

****************

 

Levi shifted uncomfortably on the small wooden stool he’d been set on, stretching his legs out before him before deciding that felt too weird and drawing them back towards his body. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and turning his attention to Eren who was busying himself drawing water from the well for Levi’s shower. It would be freezing, especially at this hour and outside in the open, but Levi was looking forward to the biting, refreshing cool to wake him up and startle him out of his lethargic, sloth state of aching limbs and bruised muscle.

It was quiet and peaceful outside at this hour. Birds chirped in the nearby Medjool date trees as they woke with the rising sun. The sky was beginning to lighten as the sun climbed steadily higher in the sky. The temperature was nicest now, when it wasn’t sweltering hot and there was still a nice breeze sweeping through the walled up courtyard. The brothel was waking up behind them. The clanging of pots and shouted orders from the kitchen could be heard clearly from out here, and smoke from the kitchens chimneys wafted through the cloudless sky. There was the faint sound of crying infants, waking with the noise and screaming for milk, and their mothers sleepy voices crooning soothingly as they tried to hush them again. Levi sighed. What an unusual situation he found himself in. If you’d told him several weeks ago he’d one day wake up in Wall Rose, he’d have outright laughed. Levi did not laugh often.

Eren leaned over the stone wall of the well, the muscles in his arms stretching and tensing as he pulled the filled pail up before tipping the contents into the basin beside Levi. If you’d told him several weeks ago he’d have to be helped down the stairs of Wall Rose and have his morning bath drawn for him by a handsome youth who moonlighted as a bandit when he wasn’t dancing in a brothel, he’d have called you mad.

“You can start, you know. I don’t know what you’re waiting for, unless you want me to scrub you as well.” Levi clicked his tongue irritably, glaring at the boy who was smiling to himself cheekily as he lowered the bucket back down. Levi had stripped himself of his dirtied clothes, painstakingly and with great difficulty although he’d never dream of asking for assistance, and donned a loincloth. Bathing at the military base in the communal showers didn’t require such a necessity, but Eren had politely reminded him that this wasn’t a men-only communal well and there were women and children around.

He began to use the small clay bowl provided to tip the cold water over his shoulders and back, shivering but appreciating the feel of the freezing water wash away the blood and grime from last night. Eren, having filled the wooden basin to the brim, sagged against the mouth of the well and sighed, absent-mindedly watching Levi’s progress.

“Are you really going to sit there and watch me bathe?” Levi snapped. He’d bathed completely nude in the company of dozens of men daily, so why was he suddenly feeling self-conscious in front of the boy? He wasn’t even completely naked either. He heard Eren snigger but didn’t dignify the boy with a glance, tossing aside the bowl and reaching for the coconut husk Eren had handed him to scrub fiercely at his skin until is was pink and raw.

“Watch your shoulder. Don’t get it wet.”

“I can fucking bathe myself just fine.” This time he did shoot Eren a dark glare, and the boy made a show of closing his mouth tightly and holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Fucking _good_. Now stay that way. As if this situation wasn’t humiliating and awkward enough already without the brat offering a running commentary and washing hints. Levi half expected Eren to remind him to wash behind his ears or something.

For the umpteenth time that morning, Levi found his gaze returning to Eren’s neck. Eren had wrapped a towel around his neck to conceal the blossoming bruises from inquisitive eyes, but Levi still knew they were there. The thought burned into his conscious and he frowned.

“What?” Eren asked, hand drifting self-consciously to his neck. So much for keeping silent, Levi should have known better. “Can you still see them?” Levi shook his head as the boy started to hastily adjust the make-shift scarf, snapping his eyes back to his arm as he scrubbed ruthlessly at a smear of dried mud, ashamed to be caught staring.

“What happened in there?” He finally asked. The question had been sitting on the tip of his tongue since he’d woken up. As well as the obvious need to know how the events of last night unfolded from the stand-point of a soldier, there was also the curiosity aspect. How the hell had Eren, unarmed and unprepared, managed to fight off and apprehend Vulture without drugging him?

“In Vulture’s?” Eren rubbed his upper arm, staring off into space with a frown. Levi didn’t answer; he didn’t need to. It was clear by the faraway look in the boys eyes he was recalling the memories in his mind.

“You don’t have to tell me just now if your not ready,” he said, knowing it’s what Hanji would pipe in had they been there. Traumatic experiences and all that.

“It’s fine.” Levi grunted, unconvinced. Well, if he said so.

“Well, once I got to the entrance, the guards let me in just fine like you said they would once I told them who I was there for…” Eren began, still frowning at the air as he recounted the events of last night for the second time that morning.

Levi listened with rapt attention, lathering the cheap, handmade soap over his body as Eren ran through the events mechanically. He winced when Eren got to the confrontation in the bedroom, and his hand stilled when Eren began to describe the fight, finally snapping out of his trance-like state and turning his green eyes, bright and intense, on Levi as he recounted the scuffle with riveting detail.

“I honestly thought I was done for.” Eren laughed faintly, combing a hand through his mussed and matted hair. “When the guards were pounding on the door and I was just sitting there with nowhere to hide or run to. I felt like my muscles had all frozen in place and my heart was going nuts. You know, I considered jumping out of the window to get away.”

“You’d have at the very least snapped both your legs when you landed.”

“Yeah, but that was still better than just _sitting_ there. I was so relieved when you finally came. I was so thankful, oh my God.” Eren placed a hand over his heart and rolled his eyes skyward as if silently thanking the heaven’s.

“I should have been faster.”

“Should have, would have, could have.” Eren grinned and shrugged, surprisingly nonchalant given the grim subject. “You came in the end, didn’t you? And we’re both fine. Well,” Eren nodded at Levis injured shoulder. “More or less.”

Levi shook his head. Didn’t matter if Eren dismissed his guilt or didn’t hold him accountable. Levi had made a promise to Mikasa and Eren could very nearly have been killed.

“Eren?” Oh Lord, speak of the devil. Eren whipped around, wide-eyed, and Levi shifted on his stool to face Mikasa who was holding up the front of her heavy skirts as she picked her way through the sparse greenery towards them. “Hitch really was telling the truth.” She was smiling politely, but again, it was that cold, put-on smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She leveled Levi with an inquiring frown. “What the hell is going on?”

“Mikasa, what are you doing here?” Eren demanded, eyes darting frantically between the older man and his sister. Levi, still quite covered in soap suds and extremely under-dressed for any sort of dramatic confrontation, curled in on himself awkwardly.

“I was looking for you. Are those my _pants_?” Eren looked down guiltily as the tattered remains of Mikasa’s prized dancing pants.

“Why were you looking for me here?”

“I think the real question is what are you _doing_ here? Mina told me you showed up her early in the morning and then I ran into Hitch who told me she’d seen you head towards the well with an older man.” Mikasa turned her head fractionally to shoot Levi a suspicious glare. “What is _he_ doing here?”

“Can we do this when I’m not half naked, please?” Levi said with as much dignity as he could muster in his state. He wanted to wash off the soap he could feel beginning to drying on his skin, but at the same time it felt strange to continue bathing now that they were in this sort of weird stand-off.

“Captain, I work in a brothel. Rest assured anything you have concealed under that _tiny_ rag is hardly going to faze or shock me.” _Tiny_?

“Really?” Levi threw down the coconut husk, straightening to fix Mikasa with an unimpressed look. “You’re really going to start there? Well maybe I just don’t feel comfortable with _you_ around.” Mikasa smirked.

“I suppose that’s not hard to believe. We’ve all heard the rumours; Captain Levi who visits brothels but doesn’t lay a hand on any of the girls. And here you are, bathing with my little brother. You seemed perfectly comfortable just a moment ago.”

“Mikasa, what the fuck?!” Eren finally jumped in, glowering. What the fuck indeed; Levi had been _completely_ uncomfortable bathing in the boys presence, thank you very much.

“Eren, what the hell is going on?! Where were you last night, if not with everyone else? Why are you covered in scratches and bruises and returning to Wall Rose before sunrise in the company of _him_?” Mikasa jabbed an accusing finger in Levi’s direction, but continued to glare at Eren, waiting for an explanation. The boy seemed to wilt under her stare, and Levi would feel sorry for him if he wasn’t focused on quickly rinsing himself off while the incensed Tawaif was distracted.

“Mika, you need to calm down.” Eren’s voice was soothing and low, maintaining eye-contact with his sister and holding up both hands as though placating an agitated tiger.  
Levi, finally rinsed of all the remaining traces of soap, snatched his towel off the over hanging branch it had been draped over and wrapped it around his waist. It was no uniform, but it was certainly more modest than the loincloth.

He too turned to Eren expectantly, ignoring Eren’s desperate and pleading gaze. ‘ _You’re the one that’s good with the lies_ ,’ his eyes said. ‘ _Talk yourself out of this one too_.’

“I was actually on my way to visit you,” Levi pursed his lips as Eren began hesitantly. “I was really drunk, and I wanted to see you because you’d be at Wall Rose while everyone else was having fun together. I felt bad.” A shrug, eyes downcast and the slightest pout. Levi could hear Mikasa’s heart of ice cracking as it thawed out all the way from here. This boy was dangerous. “But on my way I… I kind of tripped over and fell on the road right as Captain Levi was riding past and his horse got startled and reared up, throwing him off.” Mikasa turned her narrowed eyes on Levi now and he shrugged and nodded solemnly. He was no actor like Eren, but then again, he constantly had his poker-face on anyway so Mikasa wouldn’t expect anything more from him, thank God.

“I mean, I couldn’t just leave him there, he was injured! So I had him brought back to Wall Rose. Ask Marco, he came to look over us too.”

“That’s… what the hell, Eren?” Mikasa kneaded her temples with her fingertips. “How the hell do you fuck up so badly?”

“Do you really doubt I could?” Levi looked between the siblings as they bantered, awkwardly standing to the side in his damp towel. At least he was no longer being called upon to testify.

“No, God no I don’t. That’s the thing. It sounds so plausible, especially for you.” Mikasa looked up now, frowning slightly. “But my pants?” Eren gaped, caught off guard, and looked back down at the pathetic remains of the pants dumbly.

“A dare or something.” Both pairs of eyes turned to Levi now, and he shrugged. “Isn’t that what you said to me? Maybe you forgot, you were off your face after all. Apparently he lost some moronic bet with one of his idiot friends and had to wear one of your things for the night or something.” Mikasa turned to Eren with a long-suffering look.

“Jean?” Levi wasn’t sure what ‘Jean’ was, but it must have meant something because Eren smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Mikasa took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she collected herself. “Okay.” She released the breath she had been holding in a long exhale. “Okay.” Opening her eyes, she turned her gaze on Eren. “You need to go help Marco in their shop today. I think Jean's gone to collect stock. Check on Armin and meet me at the Bazaar for lunch.” The dark-haired girl turned to Levi now.

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, Captain Levi. I saw the state of my brother, heard the rumour, and instantly thought of the worst case scenario. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, it was highly disrespectful, inappropriate and out of line. Especially given you’ve been nothing but good to us.”

Levi waved away the girls apology. Honestly, he didn’t mind. He could appreciate where the girl was coming from and to be honest, he’d have found her comments amusing had he perhaps been wearing more layers.

“I just really want to put some clothes on now, if you don’t mind.” Mikasa’s eyes widened and she blinked rapidly, a rosy blush settling across her cheeks as her eyes quickly darted along the length of Levi’s frame.

“Of course. I’m so sorry, I’ll be going now.” With a quick bow, Mikasa turned and walked briskly back in the direction of the brothel.

Levi and Eren both exhaled loudly at the same time, Eren sagging back against the well wall as Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh my God. She’s never going to look at you the same way again,” Eren breathed.

“Well at least she doesn’t think _I’m_ the one with a penchant for cross-dressing.”


	22. The Peacock Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! It's Erwin! Bout fucking time Mikasa's baby-daddy made a show.

Eren leant heavily against the bar countertop, staring morosely at the glass of _Arrack_ in front of him. His friends celebrated the reaping of the night’s raid around him with pomp. The spoils had been handsome and the drinks were on the Titan’s tonight, but Eren heart just wasn’t in it and his sour mood was amplified by the effects of alcohol.

“What’s up your ass, Eren?” Connie called over, ignoring the dirty look Eren shot his way as he continued. “Your face is longer than Jean's!”

“Fuck off, baldy,” Eren snapped the same moment Jean resurfaced from a mug of ale to give an indignant shout. Marco watched Eren with amusement as he polished some glasses, probably the only sober one in the room.

“What’s the matter, Eren?” The boy asked, stacking away the glass before picking up another and making his way over. “How did the deal go with—” Marco glanced around furtively before leaning closer. “ _Captain Levi?_ ”

Eren blinked, roused from his thoughts by the name. “Huh? Oh yeah, nah…” He reached for his drink again with fumbling fingers. “It was fine. Perfect. In fact, I haven’t seen him in two weeks.”

“That’s great to hear!” Marco watched Eren tip the remaining amber liquid into his mouth before thumbing the glass back down, grimacing. “…Or is it?”

“Whaddo you mean?”

“Oh God, is he still sulking about Captain Levi?” Mikasa slid into the stool beside Eren, cheeks rosy with the effects of alcohol. She poked at her brothers shoulder, smirking when Eren make a noise of irritation and squirmed away. Marco looked at her with surprise.

“Oh… you know about the Captain?” Eren had specifically told him that he was being told in confidence and Mikasa was not to know, but perhaps he was presuming too much to think Mikasa would stay out of the loop for long.

Eren suddenly short upright in his seat, eyes wide as he stared at Marco in a panic. “No!” The three froze, Marco and Mikasa blinking at Eren in stunned silence. Eren’s posture relaxed, but he still looked alarmed. “No, she doesn’t… um…” Marco finally got the message Eren was trying desperately to convey. A little too late though.

“I don’t know what?” Mikasa’s eyes narrowed at her brother who was frowning resolutely into the glass Marco had refilled for him, avoiding her piercing gaze. She turned her scrutiny on Marco, knowing full well she wouldn’t get anything out of her brother when he got into one of his stubborn moods. The freckled bartender seemed to wilt under her stare. “What don’t I know, Marco?”

“Um I mean…” Marco glanced helplessly at Eren who offered nothing in return. “Eren… has a crush on the Captain.”

“ _What?!”_ Mikasa and Eren both chorused at once, Mikasa with glee and the latter with horror. Marco shot Eren a shrug and apologetic grimace.

“I – I don’t! Mikasa, I don—” Eren’s despairing protests fell on on deaf ears, though. Mikasa slapped her hands down triumphantly on the countertop.

“Ha! I _knew_ it!” She crowed. Marco’s eyebrows rose with intrigue.

“Knew it?” Eren rounded on her. “Mika, what the hell made you think I _liked_ him, of all things?” He thought she’d been pretty clear on where he stood with his former idol, even go so far as to cover for him when Levi visited the brothel seeking him out in the early days.

“Well I didn’t, not at first. But after seeing the way you’ve been acting these last few days…” The dark-haired girl shrugged. “Like a kicked puppy or something. And then when Prince Erwin came the other day, the way you shot to your feet! Don’t pretend now you weren’t looking for him in the crowd.”

“I – I wasn’t…” His voice came out weak though, and he muffled his unconvincing words with another deep gulp of _Arrack_.

He didn’t like the Captain! Where the hell did Mikasa get off coming to that conclusion? The first few days after Levi had left Wall Rose following the Vulture Incident, Eren had been overjoyed. All he could think about was how he’d single-handedly protected Mikasa and Armin, all without anyone (well, except Marco) being the wiser. He could rest easy now, after spending days panicking although apparently all the worry had been for naught anyway.

Then he found himself looking towards the brothel entrance whenever a guest arrived, seeking out a very particular head of black hair. At first he didn’t know why he was on such high alert and assumed it was the left-over jitters from expecting Levi to come barging in to arrest him and take Mikasa and Armin away. Then, around a week after he’d last seen the Captain, it struck him that the funny feeling he felt whenever he realised that it wasn’t Levi striding through those doors was disappointment, not relief.  
_Why?_

The question tormented him for several days. Plagued his thoughts on raids or during dance rehearsals until he finally came to the conclusion: he missed the thrill. Levi had represented to him some sort of challenge. Humanities Strongest Soldier, his hero from his youth, had flitted in and out of his life as quick as a dream. Those few days of nervous anticipation, hiding from his hawk-like gaze and running into him on the streets had been the most excited he’d felt since he’d first used the 3DMG. But then he was gone, as quickly as he’d arrived. Vanished without another word. Eren really was just a means to an end to the other man; he’d gotten from him what he wanted so he no longer posed any value. It made sense, they’d struck a deal and now it was over. So why did Eren feel so let down by the other mans absence? Wasn’t the whole point of this fiasco that he _wanted_ to be left alone?

But he didn’t _like_ him. At least, not like that. Eren found himself pulling a face just at the thought.

He zoned back into the conversation in time to catch Mikasa mid-story.

“…And would you believe it? She _was_ telling the truth! Eren was at Wall Rose, and with _Captain Levi_ , no less!” Marco smiled, clearly swept up in her drunken enthusiasm. “ _They were bathing together!_ By the well!”

“ _He_ was bathing,” Eren clarified. “I was just— wait, nevermind. Mika, I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Eren plucked the glass from his sisters fingers, ignoring her pout and steering her towards the stairs. “You can take my hammock tonight.” He said goodnight to Marco, who waved back. Hopefully Mikasa would remember none of this conversation tomorrow morning.

“I _don’t_ like him,” Eren insisted once they were on the stairs, his arm around Mikasa’s waist to support her clumsy steps. Mikasa tipped her head back to smile drowsily at him, her eyes half closed, and Eren had too seized her by the shoulders to keep her from collapsing back down the stairs. Mikasa patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s okay, Eren. Happens to the best of us,” She consoled, nodding solemnly. Eren snorted; yeah, she wouldn’t remember any of this.

 

*****************

 

 _Tavuskuşu Bahçesi*_ was one of the smallest of the palace gardens. Contained in a courtyard within the palace itself, it was almost surreal to step from the marble-tiled interior of the Emperors palace straight into the cobblestone pathways of the tropical paradise. The narrow walkways wove between the thickets of bright green plants imported from every corner of the globe. Huge, oily leaves draped overhead like canopies and creeping vines threatened escape the carefully maintained confines of the garden. Flower blossoms as big as the palms of his hands and every colour conceivable dotted the foliage, heavy with nectar and filling the air with their heady sweet stench. There were even peacocks strutting along the pathways like they knew the gardens were named after them and they had every intention of parading their entitlement. Coloured parrots clicked and squaked overhead, watching the guests stroll below with beady, calculating eyes.

Garden attendants dressed in flowing cream-colored robes smiled amiably at the nobles as they passed, offering foreign delicacies on large silver platters or their company for a walk among the greenery. They were all trained guides as well, knowing everything there was to know about all the plants, birds and their origins and practised in at least three languages to accommodate the many honored foreign guests that passed through the famed gardens.

Levi was still wearing his uniform when he stopped by and was not oblivious to the disapproving looks that were thrown his way. He couldn’t care less though; he was hardly a stranger to these grand halls. He strode past the tittering ladies and the gentlemen whose arms they clung to, making a beeline for the heart of the garden.

He found who he was looking for easily enough. Dressed in a deep green _kurta_ that made him almost blend with the flora around him, Prince Erwin painted a serene picture as he sat on one of the stone benches beside a trickling water feature, thick brows creased with concentration as he frowned down at a stack of parchment in his hands.

“Actually doing work for once or are you just perusing your party invites trying to decide which ones you can decline without inciting a civil war?” Erwin looked up at his words and smiled.

“To what do I owe such a pleasure?”

“Boredom.” Levi dropped himself down on the bench beside Erwin, glaring at the water feature before him of a dancing girl in flowing robes.

“You seem to be bored quite often these days,” Erwin said, returning his attention to the documents before him. He had a point; Levi had been frequenting the palace quite a bit lately for lack of anything else to do in his spare time. God, what did he used to do? It was pathetic, hanging around Erwin all the time begging to be entertained.

“Is that your diplomatic way of telling me to fuck off?” Erwin chuckled.

“Not at all. You know I enjoy your company, as acerbic as it may be. I just don’t recall you getting this bored this often. Seems like you’re looking for a distraction, almost.” Levi didn’t say anything to that, although he did feel his defences raising. He knew that tone; Erwin was insinuating something and he’d find out what soon enough.

“I went to Wall Rose the other day.” Erwin said it conversationally, but Levi knew better than to assume it was an innocent topic change. “Dot mentioned that you’d visited a few times recently. Alone.”

“I haven’t been to Wall Rose in weeks.” Two weeks exactly, to be precise. “What’s your point?”

Levi saw Erwin frown at him out of the corner of his eye, but kept his gaze steadily trained on the fountain before him, his expression bored. The blond was watching him in that eerily perceptive way again. That baby Armin had perfected the exact same look already too. Like father like son.

Oh God, thinking of Erwin as a father was so… odd.

“Taken a fancy to one of the dancers, then?” Levi felt his lip curl involuntarily,  irked by Erwin’s playful tone.

“I’m going to throw up on your fancy slippers.”

“You’re getting defensive.”

“I’m getting _nauseous_.” Erwin threw back his head and laughed in that obnoxiously booming way that some people called infectious but Levi just called annoying. It was a _dad_ laugh. Oh God, he made those God awful jokes sometimes too. What were they called? _Dad_ -jokes?

“Did you get your heart broken? Is that why you stopped going and started coming to visit me for comfort?” Levi was going to break _his_ heart with his dagger in just a moment. He picked at a loose gold thread in the lining of his cloak, making a mental note to mend it before it unraveled worse.

“I’m bored. When your done sorting your invites, let’s go out for a drink.” Erwin shifted in his seat so he was turned more to face Levi.

“Wait Levi, did something actually happen with one of the dancers?” His voice was suddenly measured and gentle. Levi didn’t have to look at him to know he’d have those big, blue eyes watching him solemnly and attentively. Christ.

“No of course not, you fucking moron.”

“Alright, alright. If you say so.” Yes he fucking said so. “Is Wall Rose okay?” Oh, he did that by purpose. As if there weren’t a million and one better places to go in the city. Who went to a brothel to drink? Levi wanted to say it was fine just to  clear all Erwin’s suspicions, but he wouldn’t put it past Erwin to actually carry through and end up going. Levi didn’t want to run into Eren; he’d promised the boy he’d leave him alone for good. Sure, that didn’t mean he had to avoid Wall Rose forever since he had been attending long before they’d properly met, but still, two weeks was pushing it.

Erwin, you sneaky shit.

“I was thinking we head to Stohess where all the fancy MP bars are. Ruffle some feathers, start a few fights. Like old times.”

There was no way Erwin didn’t miss Levi avoiding the question by making his own suggestion, but thankfully he let it go. For now, at least.

“ _You_ start the fights. I simply spectate.”

“ _You_ bore me.” Levi stood up, dusting off his trousers and fixing Erwin with an expectant stare.

“If I bore you so much, you don’t have to come seek me out,” Erwin said, gathering up his papers.

“Oh I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings?” Levi fixed the taller man with a sardonic look of apology. Erwin shook his head and smiled.

“I do too much for you. You know I’m blowing off a ‘party’ for you?”

“Oh, you’re a dear. If it starts a war, I might even consider fighting for you side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Arrack_ \- A Sri Lankan alcoholic drink made from the sap of palm trees with a sharp flavour, kinda like cider. Gives you a _killer_ hangover though…  
>  * _Tavuskuşu Bahçesi_ \- 'Peacock garden' in Turkish (according to Google translate? Correct me if I'm wrong)


	23. The Sweet Separation

The wind whipped around them harshly and Eren hunched his shoulders against is lashes, curling up in Reiner’s shadow and using his large frame as a barrier against the cold. They were perched on the roof of the bell tower eating pastries and buns from the food stalls below, legs dangling over the edge and waiting for the sunrise. Annie counting the gold under her breath and Bert’s chattering teeth were the only sounds that punctuated the still air. It was too cold to talk, so they ate in silence.

The sound of a horn blaring had Eren looking up towards the city gates. He heard, even from this distance, the sound of the chains rattling and groan of machinery and gears as the sturdy iron portcullis guarding the city gateway was lifted to make way for the departing expedition. The sound of thundering horse-hooves, rattling wagon wheels and shouts of ‘ _ya!_ ’ from riders urging their steeds onward slowly faded into the distance.

“I didn’t know they were leaving for another expedition so soon.” Eren continued to stare in the direction of the gates although he couldn’t see anything. The horn sounded once more, a long, mournful note signalling clearance, and once again the gate was lowered.

“Neither,” Reiner’s voice was muffled through a mouthful of potato pastry. “Well it’s about time. At least we can let our hair down once again for some time.” He grinned at Eren, nudging him good-naturedly with his elbow and Eren smiled back distractedly.

He remembered how he used to wake Mikasa up before daybreak just so they could be there lining up by the city square to watch the Survey Corps’ send off. He’d watch his heroes in dark green cloaks stream past in neat, orderly rows, nodding at the village people as they passed. He’d shout to them, shout to his Captain hoping to at the very least receive a sideways glance for his efforts. He never did of course, his voice drowned out by all the other louder ones around him, but he didn’t mind. He’d stay there long after the crowds began to disperse, watching the gates lower again and cut off the world beyond the walls with longing eyes as Mikasa tugged at the hem of his shirt impatiently. When had he stopped going to watch them leave? Right; after his parents died.

The pre-dawn prayers began just as the horizon began to glow a muted orange heralding the rising sun, the haunting drone resounding peacefully through the quiet streets. Reiner stood, dusting off his trousers, and motioned the others to follow as he made his way to the other side of the bell tower roof and towards the direction of the Headless Horseman. Eren shot a final glance in the direction of the outer walls. He really wouldn’t be seeing Levi again for quite some time, then. It shouldn’t have caught him so off-guard how abruptly their alliance had come to an end since this was, after all, exactly what he’d agreed to.

He should feel more relieved.

 

****************

 

It was Eren’s day off. He supposed that was the best thing there was to call it when he didn’t have a shift at Wall Rose that night nor a raid planned for a while either, although the fact that he was currently only halfway through doing the laundry in the blistering midday heat didn’t exactly scream ‘day off’. He was squatting by the well, up to the elbows in soapy water and furiously scrubbing Mikasa’s bedsheets, when he heard her call his name.

“What?” He snapped irately. He’d been in a foul mood lately, and his sister’s thinly concealed jibes and knowing looks did little to assuage it. He had yet to tell her that he’d seen the Survey Corps depart the other day; just imagining the pitying look she’d give him was enough to make his blood boil.

He did _not_ like Captain Levi!

“Touchy. Maybe I should come by a little later?”

Eren spun around so fast the washing basin almost tipped over. He scrambled to straighten it before it fell completely, cursing as soapy water sloshed over the sides, spilling across the stone floor and splashing his  _dhoti_. He squinted up at the two people standing before him, shielding his eyes from the suns glare. Mikasa was struggling to hide a smile, her dark eyes sparkling with laughter as she hid the lower half of her face in Armin’s blond locks.

“You have a visitor.” He could still hear the smile in her voice, but he was far too distracted by the man beside her to take note.

“Captain?” Levi was dressed casually in a simple brown [_sherwani_ ](http://welearners.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Eid-Kurta-Shewani-for-Men-2012-5.jpg)and watching his struggles with amused eyes. What was he doing here? Here at Wall Rose, yes, but more importantly, here in the _city_?

“I’ll leave you two to it then. Excuse me.” Eren pretended not to see Mikasa’s wink before she strolled away, murmuring something to Armin in a hushed tone he suspected was supposed to get a rise out of him.

“I, uh – hang on. We can go inside. Let me just…” he looked around, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to decide what to do with the unfinished laundry and then cringing when he realised he’d only gotten soap all over himself with the act.

“God, you’re a mess.” Eren scowled up at the older man who was shaking his head at him now, openly smiling. He was _laughing_ at him. “Look, never mind that; I won’t be here long so there’s no point getting comfortable.” Eren stood up as Levi approached, producing a brown package and holding it out to him.

“What is this?” He took the offered parcel hesitantly, still quite wary of the other man. Levi pretended not to notice his caution, stepping back onto drier land once Eren had taken it.

“Your reward money.” Eren looked up at him in confusion. “The bounty on Vulture’s head. All of it, in fact.” Eren gaped, scrambling to open the parcel and peering inside. He blanched, eyes widening to the size of saucers at the contents, before shaking his head frantically and attempting to return to parcel to Levi.

“I’m not taking it back, Eren. It’s yours.”

“I – I,” Eren swallowed, chewing on his lip. “I don’t understand... What is all this?” He laughed uneasily, holding the package delicately like he expected it to spontaneously combust any second. There was enough money in the bag to last them, well, a very long time. He’d never seen so much money in his life, let alone held it or _possessed_ it.

“It’s your cut, and by your cut, I mean the whole sum. Mike, Nanaba and I are soldiers; we can’t, by law, accept reward money. 'Compromise our integrity and corrupt our morals and all that.' You have to take it, Eren. If you don’t, it automatically returns to the Crown  as unclaimed.” Eren continued to stare at the older man dumbstruck. Levi seemed unperturbed. “Seems like a waste when it’s clear you could really use it.”

“Why?” Eren could only handle monosyllabic responses in his current state, cradling the package of gold like it was made of the finest china. The Captain frowned at his question.

“What do you mean ‘ _why’_?”

“Why would you give it to me?” Yes, he could understand the logistics of _why_ ; why return a handsome reward to the Crown funds when it could go anywhere else? But why would Levi care enough to give it to Eren, since he didn’t stand to gain anything from doing so? He could have just let it go unclaimed, made no difference to him. But he’d brought it to Eren.

“Don’t ask stupid questions. You know why. Now I’ll get out of your hair, and if your lucky and careful, you’ll never see me again.” Eren clutched the package to his bare chest, staring at the older man still incapable of processing things with the same speed as normal. Levi was saying something important now, he noted. That _this_ would be the final parting. For good. It would be like they’d never met; if their eyes met in Wall Rose, the moment would pass like they were strangers. If Levi saw Eren out with the rest of the Titans, he’d give chase like they were just another band of thieves.

“I thought you left.” Levi paused at his quiet voice, looking at him in question. Eren continued, voice strengthening. “I was on the bell tower when I heard the expedition horn sound. I thought the Survey Corps had left Trost.”

Levi shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. “Ambassadors contingent sent to negotiate a trade alliance in the next city over.” Eren’s lips formed a small ‘ _o_ ’ in understanding. “Might I ask what a dancer was doing atop the city bell tower before daybreak?”

At first Eren was confused, but then he realized Levi was playing his role of not knowing about Eren’s other job. He felt his lips stretch into a smile as Levi watched him, waiting for a response.

“Just admiring the sunrise, Sir.” Levi huffed a laugh, nodding.

“You take care of yourself, Eye-Patch. And buy your sister a dozen new pairs of dancing pants with that money.”

Eren’s smile began to falter as Levi turned away. This was it then. This was really it.

“I’ll see you around then, Captain,” he called after his retreated back. He wasn’t sure why he said it or what compelled him. Levi paused, before turning back halfway to face Eren. His expression was unreadable as always, but Eren could have sworn he was a question in his eyes. Levi’s lips parted as if to speak, but then he seemed to reconsider and stopped, instead giving Eren a firm nod.

He stood there by the well, still damp with soap suds and water and clutching a bag of gold tightly to his chest as he watched Levi leave. Unlike in his youth, this time the Captain _had_ noticed him and Eren knew if he called out, he’d turn back too.

But this was what they'd agreed upon. This was for the best.

Eren opened the parcel again once Levi had disappeared inside the brothel, staring at the horde of gold coins in breathless disbelief. He shook the bag, hearing the gold clink together as if needing to confirm they were indeed real. Suddenly he noticed something else contained within the bag, the shaking having sifted aside enough of the gold to uncover what appeared to be the corner of another smaller parcel buried among the coins. Eren reached into the bag and pulled out the second parcel, squatting in the dirt so he could unwrap it properly with a frown.

Sina Sweet cakes.

Eren blinked down at the small, square cakes nestled in the oil-stained paper, and slowly, he smiled. He looked up towards the brothel as if by chance hoping to see Levi still there watching him and waiting. He wasn’t though, of course; Eren was all alone in the courtyard, covered in soap water and holding a bag of gold and sweet cakes from the inner district with a dumb smile on his face.

A final parting gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _gorgeous_ fanart for this chapter is by [thenewinshayneity](http://thenewinshayneity.tumblr.com/post/122748417812/chapter-23-of-street-brat-by-monsoondownpour-3%22)


	24. The Dream

Mikasa looked up in surprise from the front desk when Eren appeared before her, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. She dismissed the girl she had been talking before fixing Eren with an appraising look.

“Did Levi leave already? That was quick.” She actually looked slightly disappointed.

“Um…. I need to talk to you.” Eren didn't make eye contact as he spoke, clutching the bag of reward money tightly against his chest. He had to tell her everything. He had to explain now that it was all over and there was nothing left for her to worry about. Mikasa seemed to pick up on his nerves and her expression grew serious.

“Of course, Eren,” she said with a frown, shifting Armin on her hip and indicating for him to lead the way. They went up to Mikasa’s old room since it was both quiet and out of the way. Eren knew this discussion might take a while, and he didn’t want anyone overhearing the inevitable scolding of gigantic proportions he was bound to receive at the end of it.

Mikasa lay Armin down in his old cradle before joining Eren on the straw mat he’d laid out on the floor under the window. Eren wordlessly thrust the parcel of gold into Mikasa’s hands, sitting back and fidgeting anxiously as he waited for her to open it up.

“Look inside,” he urged at her questioning look, watching her expression carefully. Mikasa shot him a confused frown before delicately unwrapping the top of the package as though expecting something to leap out any second. When she finally peered in, he watched her dark brows shoot up to her hairline as she took in the contents. She looked up at him, eyes wide and serious.

“…Where did you get this?” Her voice came out a hushed whisper and Eren bit his lip, but his hesitation only seemed to alarm Mikasa more. “ _Eren_ ,” she prompted.

“Levi,” Eren blurted. “I got it from Levi.” He could instantly what Mikasa was thinking from the way her jaw clenched and dark eyes flicked along the length of his frame as if scanning for visible signs of what she suspected. ‘ _What did he do to you?_ ’ her severe expression seemed to demand.

“Oh God no!” Eren exclaimed, scowling. “Mikasa no, not for _that_!”

Mikasa relaxed, although only slightly. “Well I’m sorry, but given the way you two have been carrying on in secret these past few weeks, it’s a fair assumption to make!”

“How many times do I need to tell you I don’t like him?!” Eren couldn’t help his voice rising with frustration.

“This has nothing to do with you _liking_ him,” Mikasa hissed, leaning in. “This has to do with whether or not he forced you to sleep with him for money.” Eren recoiled, momentarily stunned speechless by her accusation. It didn’t take long for him to recover and his anger to return with renewed force.

“He wouldn’t do that!”

“Good!” Mikasa just looked confused by how angry he was, as if her suspicions were totally justified and his shock was unwarranted.

“Why are you so quick to assume that kind of thing with Levi anyway?” Eren’s voice lowered again, and he looked at Mikasa with genuine hurt. His sister searched his expression before taking a deep breath and looking down back at the precious parcel in her hands.

“Are you going to tell me why he gave you a bag full of gold?”

“Well I don’t really want to anymore. Not when you seem perfectly content to come to your own wild conclusions.” Eren knew he was being petulant, but he couldn’t help but feel offended on Levi’s behalf. Mikasa rolled her eyes and heaved a long-suffering sigh.

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s just that I know something has been going on between you two and I’m worried because you keep lying to me about it. I can tell when you’re trying to protect me, Eren; but all you’re doing is making me more concerned.”

Eren looked down, picking at the hem of his trousers. Yeah, he felt bad. Mikasa was no fool; he knew she suspected something but let him carry on with his story because she trusted him to have his reasons. But hiding the truth had been eating up at him, and now finally he could tell her everything because it was all over. She would yell at him, sure, but at the end of the day there was nothing to stress about because he had handled everything and emerged on the other relatively unscathed. The bag of gold was a bonus too.

“Yeah, I know. Look, I’m sorry about everything but I’m gonna explain, I swear. First, can you not yell at me, please?” Eren winced, already knowing there was little chance of his request being fulfilled. Mikasa gave him a flat stare.

“Definitely not now.” Eren sighed, defeated. And so with a heavy heart, he began to recount the nature of his unusual alliance with Levi. Mikasa managed to somehow keep quiet up until he told her what had really happened the day Levi had come to Wall Rose to give Eren his ultimatum.

“I hope you called his bluff. No one would fall for that,” she scoffed, right as Eren had finished recounting Levi’s threat to expose Armin’s parentage. Eren scowled, feeling defensive.

“He sounded serious; you just weren’t there,” he countered. Mikasa paused, looking at him with disbelief.

“Oh my God, you actually bought it?”

“I was stressed and under pressure! I didn’t have time to weigh up the facts, okay?!” Mikasa shook her head, but shrugged and indicated for him to continue.

“Never mind. Go on.” Eren pouted but did so, deciding to omit the part where he offered to sleep with Levi in return for his silence. He got the impression Mikasa wouldn’t appreciate that particular detail. Her lips parted in an unheard gasp when Vulture’s name came up, but Eren forged ahead, determined to get through it. He glossed over the details of the final fight in Vulture’s private chambers; it would do no good to make her stress about that now.

“Oh my God…”

“Yeah, well anyway—“

“Eren! He sent you into Vulture’s place? _Alone_?!” Eren pulled a face. Well, he’d been expecting it eventually. He’d just hoped he could finish before Mikasa tore into him.

“I’m fine, okay? Nothing  happened, I got out okay.”

“Nothing _happened_?! You were in and out without a _single thing_ going wrong?” Eren wilted under his sisters scrutiny. That was apparently all the answer she needed. Mikasa glared over Eren’s head and at some fixed point in the sky outside. “I’m going to kill him,” she vowed.

“Mikasa please. Let it go. We had a deal and now it’s fulfilled and look!” Eren gestured at the bag of money. “We have so much money now!” He’d barely gotten the words out when Mikasa seized the bag and threw it back at him, some of the coins falling out and rolling across the uneven floorboards from the force.

“This means _nothing_ if you had gotten killed,” she snapped. Armin begain to wail at the sound of angry voices but she continued on. “If you had told me about this, I could have helped you! I could have pointed out his bluff and gotten you out of this mess. You didn’t protect _anyone_ , Eren. All this for a bag of _gold_?!”

“It had nothing to do with the gold! I didn’t even know there was a reward, and if you listened to me before you jumped straight to the accusing and screaming, you’d know that. Levi could have arrested me, Mika! He knew I was a Titan; even if he was bluffing about exposing you, he sure as hell wasn’t bluffing about _me_.” 

Mikasa clenched her jaw, staring him down accusingly from across the mat.

“You could have _died_ , Eren,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Eren knew that the worst of her anger had blown over now. Now she was just upset and hurt. He reached across and placed an apologetic hand on her knee.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just really didn’t want you to worry about this; you have so much else to think about. I wanted to take care of you.” Mikasa looked down at his hand before gingerly covering it with her own. Eren understood the gesture as forgiveness.

“Well.” Mikasa cleared her throat, offering him a small smile. She nodded at the money bag in his lap. “How much is there?” Eren frowned down at them bag.

“I have no idea. I didn’t have time to count.” Without further prompting, he dumped the contents out on the mat. Him and Mikasa looked from the small pile of gold to each other, expressions hesitent but excited.

“There’s a lot.” Mikasa offered, slightly awestruck.

“We could buy a house…” Eren looked to his sister, watching her for a reaction. Mikasa’s shoulders slumped and the expression she gave him looked along the lines of ‘ _not this again’._

“What? Mikasa, you said that the reason you didn’t want to quit working here was because you had no where to live if you left! Well now we can buy a house, so what’s that look for?”

“Eren, that’s a huge part of why I don’t want to leave, but I also don’t want to leave the girls.” She saw his expression and forged on, not giving him the chance to argue. “They need me, Eren! Before I came, there was no one to take care of them. Pixis tries, but he’s only here so often. Do you know how much conditions for the girls have improved since I came?” Yes he did know. He was very, extremely aware and so proud of his sister and her influence, but he still wanted to get her out of there. Yes, it was selfish of him considering all the work she was doing, but when he thought about the riots and the Mob and how dangerous life at Wall Rose could be for her and Armin, there was really no contest.

Mikasa seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, but she didn’t look like she was going to budge on the issue.  Eren would have to compromise; they might not be related, but both of them had the same bull-headed resolve and he could tell she was going to be difficult about this.

“What would have to happen for you to consider leaving?”  Mikasa blinked, surprised by the question. She had clearly expected resistance from him.

“I don’t know; assurance that everyone will be safe? Someone to protect the girls from the clients and the Mob?” Yeah, well that was easier said than done. What was he going to do? Use the reward money to hire a small security force to defend Wall Rose?

“I don’t like you working there, Mikasa.”

“And I don’t like you zipping around the city chased by Military Police and the Corps!” Mikasa shot back instantly. “What you do is so much more dangerous than Wall Rose. You have so much potential and drive that’s wasted on thievery and looting. What happened to joining the Survey Corps, Eren? That used to be your _dream_.”

“I don’t want to leave you and Armin alone!” Why did she always go back to that? Why did she always go back to his childish wish to join the Corps? That had been _before_ his parents were killed and they’d had to live off the streets. Before Armin came along and their biggest problem had been being yelled at by their mother for being late for supper and getting grass stains on his clothes. Things were different now; Mikasa and Armin needed him. He couldn’t just go gallivanting across the desert on expeditions that could last for days.

“I love you Eren, and of course I love having you close by, but we’re not alone anymore. We’re not children on the street with just each other and the clothes on our backs. I have a good job that pays well and gives me a place to live. I have friends that look out for me and would help me if I ever needed it. You need to stop holding yourself back.” Mikasa’s voice was gentle, her hand holding his firmly.

“I want to see you achieve your dream, Eren. I know how happy that would make you; it’s all you ever wanted. Don’t let everything that happened keep you from joining the Corps; it’s not like you to roll over and accept defeat.”

Eren frowned at their clasped hands. He just wanted to protect his family; it’s all he had left. They had come so far from being grubby orphan kids begging on the streets and stealing scraps from vendors, but could he really afford to chase the childhood dream he had long discarded as impractical?

Mikasa could sense his indecision and pushed on. “You’re already very skilled with the gear and brilliant at hand-to-had combat; you probably wouldn’t even _need_ to join the trainees. You should ask Captain Levi; I’m sure he could sort out some sort of exception for you given your circumstances.” Eren pulled a face at the Captain's name.

“We sort of parted on a very… final note. The deal was we go back to a blank slate; as far as he’s concerned, I’m just another street rat to him.” Mikasa rolled her eyes and fixed him with a look that seemed to question his intellect.

“You can’t _honestly_ think that you’ll just return to how things were after everything you two have been through together, can you?”

“I don’t like him Mikasa!” His sister put up a hand as if to silence him mid-protest.

“Okay honestly, you need to stop saying that because I know that now that I’ve heard the whole story, but the more you deny it, the more you convince me otherwise. Secondly, that is _so_ not what I was going for; I just meant that he won’t be totally unbias in his dealings towards you and you should sort of maybe abuse that privilege. The guy almost got you _killed_ , Eren. Use that! Guilt trip him, if you have to.” Eren fixed his sister with a wary look, surprised by her resourcefulness.

“You’re cold-blooded.” Mikasa shrugged, preening at the comment that she apparently decided to interpret as a compliment. Eren sat back and sighed, overwhelmed by the situation. In the course of a few hours, their situation had changed so drastically. He needed a moment to process everything they had gone through.

Mikasa got up, probably to go check on Armin, and the action dislodged the small parcel of sweet cakes that had gotten lost in the folds of her skirts.

“What’s this?” She asked, bending over to pick it up and turning it around curiously.

“Sweet cakes. They were in the same bag with the gold,” Eren shrugged as his sister unwrapped the package. Her eyes widened when she saw the cakes, looking to Eren incredulously.

“ _Sina_ Sweet Cakes? From the Captain?” She fixed him with a stunned look when he nodded dumbly in answer. “Eren, these are expensive! Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of these?”

Well, he had a pretty good idea. The cakes were a rare delicacy that were only baked in Sina, the central and wealthiest district in Trost. They were made from the finest, highest quality ingredients imported from all over the world that only the upper class citizens could get a hold of. Poorer district bakers attempted to imitate the recipe, but nothing could compare to the original.

“Haven’t you tried it before? I thought someone might have given you some already, a client or something.” The noblemen that frequented Wall Rose liked to bestow the girls with expensive gifts and rare foods in desperate attempt to impress them, and Mikasa was _the_ favourite, after all. She had eaten fruits and sweets that many wealthier people had probably never seen before. 

Eren looked at his sister dubiously. They couldn’t be  _that_  expensive, could they? They were just  _cakes_.

“Oh no, Eren. No one _ever_ brings Sina Cakes here; you buy apples and oranges to show off your money to girls. Sina Cakes…” Mikasa searched for the right words as she handed the precious parcel back to Eren who received it with a reverent hands. “Well, they’re for a whole other class of people.”

Eren looked down at the unassuming dessert in his hands. The thing sounded more valuable than his entire existence, and he was expected to  _eat_  it? 

“Let me just say this;” Mikasa added, making her way to Armin and throwing a meaningful look over her shoulder. “If this little display is anything to go by, I don’t think you’re going to need to resort to guilt-tripping the Captain after all.”


	25. The Tickle Tale

“Ahh man, I can’t do it!” Eren combed his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth in the narrow alley before the Survey Corps base. Chooks scattered to make way for his agitated pacing, clucking indignantly as he stomped all over their feed.

“You wanna tell me what I’m even doing here?” Jean leaned against one of the walls of the alley, unimpressed by his display. He was prying open pistachios with the blunt edge of his pocket knife, throwing the shells at the harrassed chickens in his boredom.

“You mean you didn’t even ask Marco what you’d be doing?” Eren paused his walk to fix the dusty blond with an incredulous look. Jean just shrugged.

“He told me to escort you, so here I am.” Eren huffed.

“You’re unbelieveable.” Marco could tell him to walk off the Trost docks straight into the ocean and Jean would probably follow his directions without hesitation.

Eren had initially begged Marco to accompany him to the military base to plead his case to Levi, only to be told he’d had an appointment with a patient in the next district over that would take the whole day. Mikasa was at work, and Historia was baby-sitting Armin with Ymir. Of course Eren wouldn’t even _dream_ of requesting such a favour from the rest of the Titan’s; he knew how they felt about both the MP and the Corps. In fact, if they even _heard_ of his plans or prior dealings with Levi, he didn’t doubt they’d regard him with suspicion as well.

And so, Marco had suggested Jean.

“Well it’s either that or you can go another day,” Marco said, stripping dried leaves from their stalks and setting them into neat piles. “Unless you want to take your chances with Sasha and Connie mucking around and making a joke of the whole situation…?”

Eren groaned, burying his face in his arms. He wanted to get it over as quickly as possible before he over thought everything and chickened out.

“All he has to do is accompany you. As long as he makes sure you don’t bow out before hand, whats’s the big deal?” Marco shrugged. He didn’t understand, though. He couldn’t see Jean for what he was through his rose-tinted, love-stricken goggles. It was pointless trying to explain to Marco what an ass his lover was. Trust him, he'd tried.

 “Just… just make sure I do this,” Eren said waving Jean away and staring resolutely in the direction of the base gates. He was so tired of explaining the situation over and over, and Jean didn’t need to know. In fact, Eren was a little surprised he didn’t already given that he and Marco were basically joined at the hip.

“Make sure you do _what_?” Jean fixed him with an annoyed look. “You dragged me across the city to the Survey Corps and all you’ve said is that you have something you need to do. Wait – you aren’t gonna turn yourself in, are you?” Suddenly Jean looked very interested.

“No! I just… need to ask Levi a favour.” Oh man, what was he thinking? What would Levi think when he saw him prancing in through the front door right after they’d agreed to part ways and never speak of anything that happened again? What if Levi continued with the plan? Oh God. Eren pictured Levi pretending to not know who he was and laughing in his face outright when Eren proposed joining the Corps. Oh this was a terrible idea; abort, abort!

“Woah, where’d you think you’re going?” Jean snagged him by the collar of his shirt as he turned to go, dragging him back while ignoring his protests. “And who the hell is _Levi_? Hang on…” Jean’s thinking face was a comical sight to behold. Eren waited for the puzzle pieces to click in place. “You don’t mean _Captain_ Levi, do you? Oh my God you do.” His expression grew grave with disbelief. “Are you _insane?_ Are you _actually_ suicidal?! Eren, that man’s gonna take one look at you and your—“ Jean picked at the sleeve of Eren’s shirt, tugging it up to expose the faint criss-cross of 3DMG scars across his skin before he managed to twist free. “—obvious-as-fuck scars and slice you up on the spot. What kind of favours are you expecting to ask him?!”

“I know what I’m doing! _Geez_ , just relax already.” Jean’s words only served to give him a sudden surge of confidence, though. There was nothing that could rile him up and steel his resolve more than the other boys doubt. Jean had now made this a challenge, and Eren couldn’t back down from a _challenge_.

Eren wrenched out of Jean’s grasp. “I’ll be fine,” he stressed, stomping off towards the base with fresh determination.

“You’re gonna fucking die, dumb-ass!” Jean shouted after him. Eren felt a pistachio shell hit the back of his head, but he refused to rise to the bait. “I’m calling Mikasa if you’re not out in half an hour.” That was no idle threat either; Eren would like to see even Levi try to handle his sister when she was in one of her protective rages.

“I appreciate the concern!” He threw over his shoulder. Jean’s distressed muttering was eventually drowned out as he crossed the street. Eren tugged his eye-patch on and arranged his headscarf around his neck to cover the 3DMG scars across his shoulders before taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. The tall walls of the base rose up before him, towering dauntingly and blocking out the sun. The whole structure was a vast, angular expanse; there were no embellishments or footholds; no chance of scaling those walls without anything other than 3DMG. Tiny windows, narrow and inaccessible, were just barely visible several floors up. Eren had to crane his head back an squint to see them. It was a fortress, designed to endure any attempt at breach, except perhaps from someone skilled with gear?

Eren shook away the intrusive thoughts; he couldn’t help but assess buildings and try to determine whether or not he was capable of breaching their guards. It was second-instinct to him at this stage.

He turned his attention to the gateway. Two sentries were posted outside, staring unflinchingly ahead with spears in their hands at the ready. Their hoods were up and the lower halves of their faces covered by their scarves. Eren’s eyes flickered over them, noting the [_jambiya_ ](http://media.liveauctiongroup.net/i/8347/9752001_1.jpg?v=8CD1F454E9AA4B0)tucked into their waist sashes and the _kilij’s_ fastened at their hips.

Armed to the tooth with hard gazes glaring ahead sternly, they didn’t look particularly inviting. The doorway they were guarding was a tall, iron-reinforced wooden barricade that must have been designed to withstand incredible force. Once he was in, there would be no easy escape routes. Eren swallowed dryly, eyes darting back the way he’d come. Jean was standing on the other side of the road, sheltering in the shade of a food stall with his arms crossed over his chest and watching him intently. He lifted his shoulders inquiringly when he caught Eren’s eye, and Eren quickly shook his head. No, he would do this. He _could_ do this.

He had barely taken another step when the spears snapped forward to bar his entry. Neither guards had even glanced his way and he couldn’t help but scowl. Was this really necessary? Did they suspect he was somehow capable of darting past both of them and shouldering through the iron-wrought door on his own?

“State your business.” The guard closer to him spoke up first. Meanwhile, her partners gaze hadn’t even faltered. She looked down at Eren from the corner of her eye like he wasn’t even worth the effort of turning her head.

“Um.” Oh God this was eerily reminiscent of facing the guards at Vulture’s door, except those guys had seemed far more accommodating. Eren stamped down his anxiety. “Is.. is Levi – uhh –  Captain Levi in?” He sounded like he was making a house call! He should have put more thought into how he was going to approach this.

“I’ve not been informed of any appointments.”

“That’s because this is unappointed.” Was that a word? He was trying so hard to sound official now, but that was hard to do when he was peering up at two armoured soldiers in nothing but his ratty street clothes with just a tiny dagger to defend himself. All his instincts that had been honed from years on the street were shouting at him to run for it; uniforms only meant trouble, but he had to see this through. He had no reason to be afraid. At least not yet.

“The Captain does not receive unauthorized guests.” Yeah, that made sense. He probably looked the definition of dodgy, but certainly not _threatening_.

“Can you just maybe _ask_? I think he’d want to see me if he knew who it was…?” Eren tried with a nervous smile. The soldier finally deemed him interesting enough to warrant looking down on a little. Her dark eyes scanned the length of his frame critically and he felt himself wilt under her examination. He could just picture her lip curling with disdain behind her green scarf, although her eyes gave no indication of her train of thought.

“And who _are_ you?” Her voice was steely and condescending. Eren felt his temper flare. It _was_ a good question, though. He hated to give out his name to just anyone, but did he really have another choice? Even Mike, Nanaba and Hanji all knew him as Eren. Hang on a second.

“Just ask Hanji, Mike or Nanaba. Tell them Eren is here, they’ll vouch for me.” Ah, that’s what he wanted to see. The faintest narrowing of eyes as she considered him afresh. The guard turned to glance at her partner and Eren noticed he had turned to face them some time during the exchange. He couldn’t read his eyes, but apparently the female guard saw something because she nodded once before turning back to face him.

“Wait here.” She went to a hatch built into the wall by the door, knocking thrice in quick succession and waiting for the metal to slide open to expose another guard. Quiet words were exchange and the grill slid shut again. The female guard then returned to her post and resumed her stance, spear by her side and eyes staring straight ahead. Eren looked between her and her partner in confusion. Well? What now?

He didn’t have to wait long for the answer though. Moments later, the heavy door began to swing open, creaking and groaning under its own weight. The sentries stepped to the side automatically, grasping their spears with both hands in front of themselves and standing at attention. Eren stepped back also, intimidated by the entire display. He glanced around at the villagers passing by, but they didn’t ever spare him a look. This must all be very normal for them.

“Eren!” Eren instinctively threw both hands up before him, ducking his head low and bracing for impact as the body hurtled towards. It stopped short, though, and burst into laughter. “Oh, look at you! You’re a funny one.” Hanji laughed and slapped him on his shoulder jovially.

“Oh, it’s you.” Eren smiled, lowering his arms. The soldier before him beamed, hands planted firmly on their hips as they appraised him. “Hey, Hanji. Long time no see.”

“I know! Levi’s been keeping you all to himself, greedy little man. Anyway, anyway; how have you been? What’s all this about, how can I help you?” Eren blinked at the bombardment of questions.

“I, uhh…”

“Ooh, I like the eye-patch! Very nice, very nice,” Hanji leaned in closer to properly inspect the accessory. “it’s very… roguish,” they said with a wink. Eren suddenly remembered that he hadn’t been wearing it when they’d last met at the marketplace. Ah, shit.

“Can I talk to Levi? Is that possible?” Eren leaned away from Hanji’s inquisitive stare, subconsciously turning his head to the left to hide the eye-patch. Hanji blinked, straightening up.

“Levi? Why on earth would you come here to see him? Doesn’t he usually meet you at…” Hanji glanced around furtively before leaning in again. “ _Wall Rose_?” Their whisper wasn’t particular discrete though, and Eren was surprised to see both sentries glance in his direction. Oh so _that_ caught their attention.

“He hasn’t really been coming round lately…” Eren confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t exactly explain the situation properly. Besides, he was pretty sure Hanji had completely misunderstood the nature of their relationship anyway. Hanji’s eyes suddenly lit up knowingly. Oh, he didn’t like that look.

“Oh dear, did you two have a spat?”

“A what?” Eren spluttered.

“Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually, Levi is a sensitive soul.” Hanji waved their hand dismissively. “Okay, how about this; I’ll help you see Levi if you tell me what you did to upset him.”

“What makes you think _I’m_ in the wrong?” Eren could help the spark of indignation he felt. What made Hanji think _Levi_ was the innocent party in this hypothetical?

“Well otherwise why would you be the one seeking him out?” Hanji cocked her head to the side and Eren frowned. Oh, okay. That made sense.

Eren glanced behind Hanji at the two guards. Two guilty sets of eyes immediately darted away from them and back to staring straight ahead. He really didn’t have time to explain why Hanji had completely misread the situation plus, he had to admit, their theories and suspicions _were_ kind of amusing to entertain…

He heaved a defeated sigh. “ _Okay_ , but you have to promise not to tell anyone. _Especially_ Levi.” Eren fixed the bespectacled solider with a serious look and their eyes lit up as they nodded, clapping their hands together gleefully.

Eren chewed his lip thoughtfully. “It’s really no big deal, you know? It was just a little fun, but I guess I got carried away…”

“With what?” Hanji pressed eagerly. Eren smirked.

“Well we were just relaxing after some… _strenuous_ _activities.”_ Hanji bit the palm of their hand, unable to contain their excitement. “So I figured I’d give him a little massage, you know? Loosen him up a bit.” He winked and heard one of the guards muffle an embarrassed cough before being shushed by the other.

_“And?”_

“And, well… did you know Levi is ticklish?”

Hanji shrieked with delight. “No!”

“Yes!” Eren beamed back. He couldn’t help getting swept up in Hanji’s enthusiasm, feeling as thrilled as if he were sharing something that really happened. “Well he told me to stop but I didn’t, it was just too cute! So then he got all grumpy and left in a huff.” Eren pouted and Hanji _aww’_ d.

“Oh that is just precious.”

“You can’t tell _anyone_ , okay?” Eren stressed again. He was, after all,  just about to walk in and ask Levi for a massive favour; if Hanji ran their mouth, Levi would probably kill him. Oh God. Eren sobered up real quick once he pictured that scenario.

“Yes, yes, I promise,” Hanji giggled and waved him in, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let’s patch this up real quick. _Ticklish!_ Oh, bless.”

“Thanks for this, Hanji.”

“Oh no, thank _you_.”

Eren turned his head to look over his shoulder at where Jean was waiting. The taller boy had moved closer to the edge of the road, watching the exchange with keen eyes. His lips pursed when he caught Eren’s eye and he gave him an encouraging nod. ‘ _Half an hour!_ ’ He mouthed. Eren grinned and nodded, giving him a thumbs up before turning back to face the huge doors opened up before him.


	26. The Proposition

The base opened up into a dusty quadrangle bordered on all sides by the towering walls of the fortress. Armed guards in their distinctive green cloaks patrolled the wall walk, the heads of their spears glinting in the sunlight. The grounds were jostling with midday activity of what looked like chore time;  soldiers in casual attire raked the courtyard and dusted the rafters. People shouted across the yard, requests for fresh pails of water and demands to redo a shoddy job. Eren watched the proceedings with wide, eager eyes, drinking in every detail. This is what he’d be looking forward to if everything turned out well, after all. Hanji noticed his enthusiasm and laughed.

“Looks fun now, but just you wait until Captain Levi comes down to check everything. He’s ruthless.”

“He’s that bad?” He wasn’t all too surprised; the Captain didn’t earn his fearsome reputation for nothing after all, but he hadn’t seemed all that bad whenever Eren talked with him.

“When it comes to cleaning? Oh boy yeah. Anyway, Levi’s up in his hole doing the paperwork right now, but he usually heads down half an hour before lunch to inspect the cleaning so you shouldn’t have too wait long.” They came to a stop on the far side of the courtyard under the awning of a window looking into the mess hall. “I better run off now and look busy; you don’t mind hanging round here for a few minutes, do you?” Eren shook his head; as long as he didn’t go over the half an hour time limit Jean had set, he didn’t mind having some time to look around at all. “Levi will come down through there so you should spot him easily enough.” Hanji leaned forward and winked, elbowing him in the ribs .“Good luck, loverboy!” Eren watched them walk away giggling to themselves and took a deep breath. God, he hoped Levi didn’t hear about that.

He pressed himself against the wall to stay out of the way of the soldiers rushing about. A few threw him curious looks as they passed, but for the most part he was ignored. He entertained himself looking over the fortress around him, the dusty beige expanses of walls only interrupted by arched windows and drum towers. It lacked the usual splendour and extravagance of other buildings of such magnitude in Trost, but Eren supposed aesthetics would have been superfluous for a military base. He eyed the narrow windows lining the curtain walls and wondered which of them looked out of the dorms, if any. Where would he sleep? How many people were there in a single dorm? Would he be allowed to leave the base to visit Mikasa and Armin often? The thought brought a fresh wave of apprehension; he had no idea what the rules were governing the Corps. Surely they’d be allowed to move freely in their free time? Did they have a curfew? Maybe he’d never get to share a drink with his friends in the Headless Horseman again? Oh God, perhaps this was a terrible idea; Eren wasn’t used to being bound down by rules.

He was beginning to shift around restlessly, casting looks back towards the exit and seriously wondering if he should just leave now and think everything over again, when his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his name being called out. He turned to face the staircase Hanji had showed him earlier leading up into one of the larger turrets, and to where Levi was walking towards him, watching him carefully.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again for at least a couple weeks. Don’t tell me you’ve been caught already?” The older man looked around as if expecting to see an arresting officer nearby. Eren laughed nervously, shuffling from foot to foot. He looked down at his hands twisting the hem of his shirt, then back up. He’d never stopped to consider that he’d be bothering the man. Of course Levi would be busy; he probably viewed Eren coming over here to interrupt his schedule as a inconvenience, not to mention he’d probably be even more annoyed once he found out _why_ he was here.

“Um no. I just.” He took a deep breath. “Can I talk to you about something?” Grey eyes searched his face carefully, but otherwise Levi's expression gave nothing away. 

“...Come into my office,” he said, motioning for Eren to walk before him back up the staircase he’d come from. Eren skirted around him, body half turned in Levi’s direction. The older man shot him an amused look.

“If I wanted to stab you, trust me, it would have already happened.” Right. Yeah, he knew that. If Levi wanted to arrest him, he’d be in jail, and if Levi wanted him dead, he would never have made it out of that alley after the riots. Eren exhaled and nodded. It still went against all his instincts to turn his back on the older man, so he focused on counting the stairs as he climbed and listening out for Levi’s steps behind him. Levi probably sensed his nerves because he kept a generous distance between them and maintained it the whole way up. “Does everyone live on base?” Eren ventured when the drawn out silence only served to make him more skittish.

“No. In between expeditions, it’s normal for people to return to their homes. Of course not everyone has a place to return to, so some do live at the base permanently.”

“Do _you_ live here?” Eren looked over his shoulder at the older man. Levi glanced up at him briefly, perhaps trying to determine Eren’s motive for asking.

“I have a house.” Eren pursed his lips but didn’t push the matter. That wasn’t what he’d asked.

“Does everyone get their own horse?”

“Yes, although some choose to bring their own and most tend to buy them eventually.” Eren hummed. He hadn’t ridden a horse in years, since back when his parents were alive and they had an old chestnut mare that pulled his fathers wagon when he made house calls.

 “Are horses expensive?” He’d like a horse. He’d like to be able to ride around the city and explore in broad daylight without having to keep an eye out for MP’s. He could only go so far on foot.

“I’m sure you could afford one now. This one here.” Eren waited while Levi caught up and unlocked the heavy wooden door, standing aside to let him enter first. Eren took in the spacious office. The furnishings were impersonal and few, but everything was meticulously clean and orderly. There were a couple shelves lined with books and foreign-looking ornaments, probably collected during expeditions, some sets of drawers and a few chairs; simple and practical. There was, most noticeably, a large carved, wooden desk at the head of the room overlooking the courtyard and a divan with an ostentatious Persian design. They stuck out against the simpler style of the rest of the room, and Eren concluded that they must have either come with the room or been some sort of gift.

He awkwardly stood in the centre of the office, hands clasped before him as he waited for Levi to shut the door and make his way over to the table. He didn’t sit down, instead leaning against the front of the desk and crossing his arms, fixing Eren with a level stare. Eren fidgeted, eyeing the chair beside him but not daring to take a seat without first being invited. He remembered years ago when he was younger and misbehaved in class, being sent to the headmasters room to be properly reprimanded. He remembered how terrified he’d felt sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chair, legs so short they dangled inches above the floor, staring with tearful eyes at the long cane laid out on the desk before him as he waited for his inevitable punishment. This felt like that all over again. He could barely bring himself to look up at the soldier, whose gaze he could practically _feel_ boring into him. He looked at a long scratch in the polished wood flooring before him, waiting for the other to break the silence first.

“Are you in trouble?” Eren looked up, surprised by the question.

“No, Sir.” The older man’s brow pinched.

“Then what is this about?” Eren considered how to best approach the situation. Bargain with Levi and make the older man feel like he owed it to Eren after everything that had happened? Perhaps go with what Mikasa said and guilt-trip?

“I want to join the Corps,” Eren blurted. _Or... dive straight it?_ He held his breath as he nervously watched Levi for a reaction. The other man was silent as he slowly processing Eren’s words.

“Alright.” He sounded hesitant and skeptical _. But what’s the catch?_ “You’d do well in the Corps. I told your sister as much once.” Really? The words made Eren glow with pride and subconsciously straightened his posture. Levi turned and started to sift through some papers scattered on his desk. “What’s this got to do with me though?”

“I was hoping you’d let me join.” Levi didn’t look up, continuing his sorting.

“That’s not up to me. You have to go through the trainees like all other cadets and it’s up to them to determine what you can and can’t do.” Levi glanced up. “Although I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“See, that’s the thing…” Eren eased into it slowly, a sheepish smile on his face that had Levi’s eyes narrowing as he turned to face Eren properly again.

“What?”

“Could I kind of skip that?” Levi’s brows shot up to his hairline, but Eren forged on. “I’ve got more training that any of the trainees start off with. I’m skilled at fighting and I’ve already mastered the maneuver gear," he counted off the points on his fingers as he spoke. "You yourself said that I have nothing to worry about!”

“ _This_ is why you wanted to talk to me? To get me to pull some strings for you?” Levi scoffed and pushed off the desk, heading back out of the room. Eren’s heart sank as he watched him leave before hurrying after him. That was obviously a dismissal. “I meant that you wouldn’t have a problem getting sorted into the Corps _once_ you’ve been through training. Look kid, you need the training. This isn’t up for debate. You think all the cadets learn is how to throw a punch and use the gear?” Levi turned to look back at him, and seeing Eren’s blank expression, rolled his eyes and sighed like it was exactly what he’d suspected. Eren pulled a face. Well, what else _was_ there? He hurried to keep up with the shorter mans fast pace, panting as he raced down the winding stone stairs back towards the courtyard.

“I can ride horses!” What other training would the cadets go through? “I – I can read!” His father had been adamant on ensuring his children were educated, but that had been years ago and Eren’s priorities had changed a lot since then. He was rusty and hadn’t had much practice since his parents had died, but he still know just above the average and all he needed to get by day-to-day. That had to count for something? Levi was shaking his head though, and Eren was getting desperate.

Levi’s steps didn’t falter for a second and it felt like Eren was shouting at a brick wall for all the effect his words were having on the man. The soldier strode across the courtyard, eyes surveying the cleaning going on around him all with Eren trailing behind him, two steps away from grovelling. He tried to keep his voice low, conscious of the people around them within earshot. This was embarrassing; Eren _never_ begged.

“Training prepares you to be a soldier. You think all these people just came in off the streets ready to go?” Levi gestured around the base and towards all the soldiers hard at work. Eren looked around at the men and women he was indicating towards and slowly shook his head. “No is right. They were groomed and specialized for the military. _That’s_ the biggest difference between you and them at this stage. Discipline. It doesn’t matter if you’re a head and shoulders above all the trainees in terms of combat and maneuver gear proficiency; if you can’t follow orders and behave like a soldier, you are effectively useless to me.”

“I can follow orders!” Eren instantly perked up. “Rei – Uh, the Titan’s have a leader and we all follow his directions.” Levi paused his inspection as soldier handed him a clipboard to look over. Once he’d checked everything was in order, he signed the bottom and handed it back before continuing.

“The dynamic between your average four-member street gang is a little different to the military,” He replied sardonically. Eren grimaced. Well yeah, maybe a little, but how different could it be _really_?

“Levi, please. Training takes _three years_. I’ve done my research; a majority of that goes towards 3DMG and combat training; I already know how to do all that!”

“And what about everything else?” Levi finally stopped and faced him, arms crossed over his chest and leveling him with a challenging glare. “Those are important building blocks to making a good soldier, but it’s everything else that helps cement it all in place. At the moment you’re a loose cannon. I’m sure you’d make an invaluable member to the Corps eventually, but at the moment you're unrefined and brash. Right now, I just can’t confidentally say I could rely on you while out on a mission to do what’s best for the whole group. You first instincts are still self-preservation, and that’s the kind of mind-set that could jeopardize a whole operation.”

Eren glared back defiantly, his hands balled into fists by his sides. “You _know_ you can rely on me. We’ve already done a mission together. Do I need to remind you that _I saved your life?”_ Levi’s expression didn’t flinch despite Eren’s heated words. His grey eyes darted between Eren’s, as if searching for something in particular.

“…And I still can’t figure out why.” 

“ _What?_ ” Eren spluttered, a little louder than he intended. A few soldiers nearby paused their work to glance curiously their way. They hurriedly resumed their chores once Levi shot them a look. Eren leaned in, eyes blazing, while Levi continued to look infuriatingly unfazed. “What do you mean _you can’t figure out why_? There’s nothing to figure out!” He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t help staring at the man like he was insane. “You think I had some sort of ulterior motive for doing that? You think I planned out some huge elaborate scheme to have you in my debt?” He looked away, shaking his head, and took a moment to collect himself before turning back. “You know, not everyone is a selfish, self-serving piece of shit looking for ways to manipulate and use people for their own ends. I don’t know what kind of people you’ve had to deal with in your life to make you so suspicious of everyone, but it wouldn’t kill you to have a little more faith in people.” During Eren’s little spiel, the only indication that Levi was hearing anything was the slight arch of an eyebrow. It pissed Eren off to no end how indifferent Levi seemed to be to his anger.

“Is that how you talk to the leader of your gang as well?” The question caught Eren off guard. He paused, still breathing heavily after his outburst.

“I, um.” He shrugged, shaking his head. “I dunno. Maybe?” Levi tutted and turned away, resuming his inspection.

“That won’t do.”

 _What?_ He felt like throwing his hands up in exasperation. _What wouldn't do?_ He stood in place for a few seconds trying to figure out what that had to do with anything before he pushed himself to follow the older man again. Never mind that for now, his time was running out and he needed to be out before Jean assumed the worst.

“Those three _whole_ years of training would be such a waste of time for me, though,” Eren tried.

“Admittedly a lot of the training would be redundant, but the other things you would pick up would be worthwhile. You’re not ready to be a soldier yet.”

“Fine. You’re probably right.” Eren raised his palms in a sign of surrender. That seemed to be the point Levi was stuck on. While he had hoped to be admitted straight in, it was clear now that was an unrealistic goal. He’d have to play it by the ear and settle for a little less. “The small things, right? Basics on what is expected of soldiers, stuff you pick up through exposure?” Levi side-eyed him, suspicious of his sudden complaisance. “Right?” Eren probed.

“What are you getting at?”

“I’m just saying, if I were to hang around here and get to know how things worked real time…?” Levi scoffed, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe Eren’s impertinence.

“Observance is _not_ a substitute for practical learning.”

“Fine! I could join in – _not_ as a soldier though,” he added quickly when he saw Levi open his mouth to interrupt. The older man closed his mouth again and narrowed his eyes, shooting him a dubious look that seemed to say ‘I’m listening.’

“I could be like an apprentice.” Eren could see Levi gearing up to shoot him down so he persisted, determined to sell the idea before Levi got a chance to get a word in edgeways. “Like an assistant for you; I’d do anything you needed help with. Um…” Eren looked around the base, searching for ideas. He saw several guards huddled around discussing some paperwork. “Writing! Paperwork! I mean, I’m not that good with big words and anything fancy and my handwriting is a bit rusty, but Hanji was saying how you had a lot to do and I’m sure some of it is repetitive and simple; I could do those?” He looked to the older man hopefully but he was still looking unconvinced. They made their way to the other side of the yard and paused by a temporary clothes line that had been strung up across the field. Two soldiers were hanging up fresh laundry, wrestling with the large white bedsheets and struggling to peg it up. Eren noticed the way Levi’s gaze lingered on an off-white stain on one of the sheets, his lip curling with disgust. Wait, what was it that Hanji had said about Levi’s attitude towards cleaning? Ruthless, wasn’t it?

“I’m also excellent at cleaning?” He pitched the idea hesitantly, watching the older man carefully for a reaction. He didn’t miss the way Levi seemed to stiffen for a moment, his head turning almost imperceptibly in Eren’s direction. He bit back a smile. _Bingo._ “I’m sure you can imagine how filthy a brothel can get, and given the types of people Wall Rose caters to, we have to keep up the highest standards. I can mop, sweep, dust, and even help out in the kitchen sometimes if needed.” Levi turned back to the laundry, but Eren could tell he had his attention. He watched Levi pick at the stained sheet, inspecting the damage. “…I’m especially good at laundry.”

“Why would I pay you to do the things I could get any one of my trained soldiers to do anyway?” Good question.

“You don’t have to pay me.” God did it hurt Eren to say those words, but Levi brought up a good point and that was the best offer he could make. He rationalized it in his mind by calculating that he could survive off just raids or just his work at the brothel since he had the reward money as well. Besides, if it cut down the three year training period down significantly, it would definitely be worthwhile. The trainees allowance was adequate but meagre, and if he went down that path, it would definitely be a lot less than what he’d was earning at the moment and for _three years_ as well. Anyway he looked at it, quitting one job to take up this one without pay would bring greater gains in the long run than quitting both jobs to join the training corps.

“How generous,” he said dryly, looking amused by Eren’s expression. He must have unconsciously grimaced as he made the offer.

“ _Please_ .” He was running out of time, at this point if Levi would just _consider_ it, he’d be happy. Eren clasped his hands together. “Please just think it over. It would mean the world to me and I promise I’ll be helpful and you won’t regret it. I can’t afford to support Armin and Mikasa on a trainee allowance for three years.”

“Don’t bother trying to guilt trip me." Eren scowled. Well damn it was worth a shot. The man was clearly capable of guilt; he’d bought him fancy cakes from the Capital to apologise for almost getting him killed, after all.

“Okay okay, just please consider it. You don’t have to pay me _anything_.”

“Ooh! Sounds like a good offer!” Hanji suddenly appeared beside them, loping an arm around Levi’s shoulders and waggling their eyebrows at Eren suggestively. “Snatch it up fast, Levi. I imagine that’s quite the bargain.” Eren nodded along, although they were clearly talking about different things.

“Look, I have to go now.” Eren glanced towards the base gateway.

“Got somewhere you need to be?”

“No, I have a friend waiting outside. He said if I took longer than half an hour he’d call for back-up.” Levi arched an eyebrow.

“Back-up?”

“Mikasa,” Eren clarified.

“Ah.” Levi nodded in understanding. "Smart friend." There was an awkward stand-off while Eren watched him expectantly, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. “Go on, get out then,” Levi shooed, jerking his chin towards the exit. If he expected an answer then and there, he had another thing coming. The way the boys eyes widened hopefully made Levi’s stomach twist. _No, he hadn’t accepted anything yet._

“I’ll see you at Wall Rose then? This weekend?” Levi grunted noncommittally and looked away. He didn’t wait around to watch him leave; didn’t want to make it seem like he was any more sympathetic to the boy than to any other. He didn’t want to fill him up with false hope, after all.

While turning to head towards the mess hall for lunch, he caught sight of Hanji’s expression as they watched him out of the corner of their eye. Their cheeks were puffed up full of air and they looked like they were struggling to contain their laughter. Levi glowered.

“Oh, fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Levi fell in love a bit when Eren told him how good he was at cleaning.


	27. The Nightmarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it a while ago and realized recently that I’d never mentioned it here, but [this](http://8tracks.com/monsoondownpour/street-brat-eyes-like-yours) is a little playlist of the songs that inspired SB, if any of you are interested :)  
> I’m in the middle of finals and churned this out during a lull between exams, so sorry it’s been slow lately. It’s just until uni chills out.

Levi was alone in the dining hall when Hanji sought him out. They settled on the other side of the long table, legs crossed on the wooden bench and cup of coffee in hand as they proceeded to silently watched him check over his paperwork. Levi tried to ignore them and succeeded for a while, but eventually the creepy sensation of having their eyes trained on his forehead finally made him snap. He slapped the file he was holding down on the desktop and exhaled.

“What?”

“Oh! Good evening, Levi.” Levi rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

“If you don’t have anything to say—”

“So what was that all about with Eren this morning?” Hanji tried to seem casual about it, but Levi could see they were practically vibrating in their seat. Hanji liked to know things, which was handy as they always somehow came to hear of useful snippets of information that helped with missions, but it also meant that their thirst for gossip wasn’t strictly restricted to gang activity. Levi leaned back and sighed, rubbing his weary eyes. He was somewhat grateful for the distraction from the tedious paperwork, and besides, he still hadn’t had time to properly mull over Eren’s absurd request either. Perhaps this was something better discussed.

“Eren wants to join the Corps.” Hanji frowned slightly. This was not the juicy gossip they had probably been expecting. Levi could see the cogs working in their mind and they tried to figure out why this was even an issue in the first place.

“…And you don’t want him too because you’re worried about his safety?” Levi wasn’t sure how they’d latched onto the idea there was something more to his relationship with Eren. No matter how many times he tried to dismiss it, they always came back with renewed determination like they’d somehow uncovered new evidence to confirm their suspicions. Levi gave up eventually.

“No. He wants me to let him straight in. Wants to skip the trainees.”

Hanji pulled a face. “Of all the favours he could have asked of you to take advantage of your position.” They shook their head, disappointed by Eren’s lack of imagination.

“ _Hanji_.”

“Well you already know what I think of them. You know—” Hanji leaned in over the desk as if divulging a secret. “ _The Titan’s_.” Hanji had made the link between Eren and the Titan's when they'd been discussing the plan to take out Vulture. While it had never been said outright, they'd picked up the clues and he wasn't surprised they'd figured it out eventually. Levi shook his head, prompting them to continue. “I mean think of what an asset they could be. Remember the first time we saw them? Just as we’d returned?” Levi did, and judging by Hanji’s glassed over gaze and dazed smile, they were probably remembering it too. “Do you remember the way they flew over us? Imagine the precision behind that maneuver! These are children with no formal gear training, Levi! They must have practiced that for _ages_ to execute it perfectly, or perhaps they calculated it? That would have been safer, I suppose. I wonder what else they know? Think of all the things they could teach us. Hey Levi, where do you think they get their gas refills? Can you ask Eren for me?”

“Hanji. Stay on topic.” Levi replied flatly, although that last question did spark Levi’s curiosity as well.

“Hm?” Hanji seemed to snap out of their daydream. “Oh yeah. Right. Well my point was that I think you should. How good would it be if the whole gang joined up eventually? We could be allies instead of rivals and the skills they would bring into the Corps would be fantastic.”

“That’s not my point. I’d rather he join up as well, but he wants to skip the training and I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Three years is a long time for someone who’s already a master of the gear and got down the basics of hand-to-hand combat,” Hanji pondered aloud.

“He is also unruly and undisciplined,” Levi pressed. There was more to consider than fighting and gear, after all, and that’s what he was stuck on. Hanji perched their chin on their hand and watched him with a strange expression that was a mixture of fond, thoughtful and amused.

“You were once the same.” Levi frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but Hanji interrupted any rebuttal he was about to make. “Did you not also skip the trainees? Weren’t you also a special case once? And don’t say that’s different because I guarantee when comparing past you to Eren now, Eren will be far less troublesome. He actually wants to be here, after all.” Levi sniffed and looked away, hating the way Hanji was looking at him like they’d just made the winning argument.

“He’s not ready to be a soldier, though.”

“Maybe you could convince him to complete at least _part_ of it?” They suggested, shrugging. “I mean, the end goal ultimately for both of us is to get Eren to join up. That would benefit everyone involved, but if his condition is that he skips training, and you don’t want him to jump straight into the deep end, then you’re going to have to make some sort of concession.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Levi scratched at a spot of candle wax that had hardened in the grain of the wooden tabletop. “He understands that too and suggested I give him a sort of apprenticeship.” Hanji burst into laughter.

“As _your_ apprentice? Oh God, I’d love to see that!” Levi glared as the other continued to snort through as if the idea was too ridiculous to consider. He had been averse to the idea as well, although probably for a different reason to what Hanji thought. He was busy enough as it was, he didn’t have time to baby a newbie with even less experience than a new recruit. Have them shadowing him all day like a puppy, asking him how to do this and that. Not to mention he didn’t think he had the disposition to be a mentor. If Eren was expecting a nice, smiling teacher to hold his hand through the whole process, then he was barking up the wrong tree. Mike would be a good mentor, as he’d been to Levi once. Even Nanaba or Hanji would be good, but _Levi?_

 “I thought the same.” He nodded, reaching for his coffee. Hanji’s laughter faded and they looked surprised by his words.

“What? No, no. I think it would be a great idea! It’s a good learning experience for both of you; I think having Eren around will make you seem more approachable to the new recruits. Not to mention Eren’s not scared of you either so it’s not like he’d be clumsy and nervous to grate on your nerves. He’d probably be the only person you could handle as a protégé and could handle you in turn.” Levi considered Hanji’s words silently. They had a point; when he’d pictured an assistant, he’d imagined a skittish cadet who’d be too afraid to even meet his eye. Eren would have no such problem, and if he was unsure, he wouldn’t be afraid to ask for clarification rather than trying to figure it out on his own. The boy had a brain too and decent common sense; he wouldn’t need to be babied.

“How would we justify making such an exception? Next thing you know we’ll have everyone wanting to take on an ‘apprenticeship’ over three years in training.” Hanji rolled her eyes and waved off the question.

“Oh I don’t know.  I doubt many would want to question you on your motives, but if they do just say it’s a sanctioned reform project. A one-off or something.”  Levi hummed. That wasn’t a bad idea, actually. This whole situation didn’t seem so difficult once he’d thought it over aloud and had someone else’s input. He started stacking up the loose papers scattered in front of him. It was getting late and he had to patrol Nedlay tomorrow morning. While it had been quieter since Vulture’s capture, there were still enough loyal men crawling around looking for an opportunity to strike out against the Corps to necessitate constant vigilance. His arm still hurt too. Levi winced and reached up to massage the sore joint as he moved it in a particularly awkward way.

“You should get Eren to massage that again now that you’re back on good terms.” Hanji slurped loudly at their coffee, watching him carefully over the rim of their cup.

“What?” Levi squinted at them and their eyes widened innocently.

”Hmm? Oh, nothing!”

 

***************

 

“Bert hurry up, I’m starving!” Reiner groaned and thumped his forehead against one of the wooden beams propping up the canopy out the front of the store. The squad had dropped by the night markets after a few hours of scouring the district made it clear there would be no easy pickings tonight. Berthold had mentioned needing cloth to sew Armin some new clothes, but nobody had anticipated how finicky the tall boy could be about his fabrics. He’d been arguing about the materials quality with the cloth merchant for the past hour, haggling endlessly as he tried to barter down the price to something more reasonable. Annie sat on an upturned crate by the shops entrance, chin propped on her palms and watching the bustling crowds outside.

“Which colour do you think?” Bert asked, turning to face them holding up two samples of similar blue shade. “I think this one would match his eyes, but this one’s cheaper.” Eren looked between the two in bemusement. His stomach was grumbling and his feet hurt. There was nowhere to sit either, the store was so small and cramped and every surface was covered by rolls of cloth and tape measures. It was stifling hot as well.

“They look _exactly_ the same, Bert. Just get the cheap one and let’s get out of here,” Reiner spoke up, saying what everyone else was already thinking.

“They’re not the same!” The taller boy sighed and looked wistfully at the pricier cloth. “This one suits him though…”

“He’s a _baby_ ; he does not care if it brings out his eyes. No one cares.” Annie’s voice was muffled from outside. She hadn’t even bothered entering the store before planting herself on the crate and getting comfortable; in hindsight, Eren recognized her wisdom. He smiled apologetically at Bert, but he was too tired to play nice.

“You lot are useless. Okay never mind, I’ll get this one.” Eren and Reiner’s eyes met briefly and they shared a moment of silent celebration. “Wait, how much should I get? Eren, how big is he? He’s grown a lot since last time I did this.”

“Uh, I don’t know? Like… this big?” Eren held up his hands roughly Armin’s height apart. Bert looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Next time, I’m coming with Mikasa.” Reiner threw back his head and groaned. Bert was usually the easiest to deal with out of all their friends. He was quiet and went along with what everyone else wanted with a shy smile and resigned shrug. Unless it involved sewing, stitching, embroidering, knitting or anything else along those lines. Really, they should have known better than to have believed him when he said he just had to ‘pop by’ the cloth merchant to buy some fabric.

“Yeah, you do that,” Eren grumbled, ducking out of the suffocating heat of the tiny store to join Annie outside. He squatted down on the roadside beside here and let out a relieved groan as he took the weight off his heels for a moment.

“You working this weekend onwards?” Annie asked, presumably talking about his other job at the brothel. Ramadan started soon, and traffic to Wall Rose lessened significantly during that time. Islam was the largest religion in Trost after all, and many of the brothels usual clients were Muslim. While Eren’s family had never been particularly religious given how diverse their background had been, his lifestyle and upbringing had adopted practices and teachings from a variety of religions, usually because of his father who had always been fascinated by the different ones. When Mikasa had joined there family, she’d brought Buddhism, and his mother came from a Hindu background. Their household had been a melting pot of diversity, but it had somehow worked all the same. Eren forced his mind back to the conversation, recognizing the morose path it threatened to go down.

“Yeah.” He watched the market-goers pass before them, weaving between the buffalo carts and camels swaying down the dusty road laden with wares to sell. “Not dancing, though. We don’t bother performing since there isn’t really much of a crowd to perform for so it’s not worth it.” His stomach grumbled again and Annie shot him an amused look out of the corner of her eye. “I’ll probably just be helping clean the rooms and passing platters.” He didn’t mind that work; it gave him a chance to mingle and flirt with the girls and clients, which he was very good at, and the cleaning was relaxing in its routine. “It’s going to be quiet though...” He could get off, it’s not like Wall Rose would need many workers during the time, but it was easy money given half the time was spent hiding in the kitchen flirting with the cooks for food for lack of anything else to do. On the other hand, he was going to see Levi too…

“Quiet will be a nice change.” Eren hummed in agreement. He could do with a little quiet, he supposed.

“Okay, done!” Reiner announced, stepping out of the shop behind them looking like he’d emerged out of a horrifying ordeal both mentally and physically exhausted. Bert followed shortly behind him, clutching his wrapped parcel of purchases to his chest and smiling happily. He’d spend Ramadan holed up in his room meticulously sewing garment after garment until his resources were entirely spent. He did it every year. Eren could credit at least half of his meagre wardrobe to the boy’s skills.

“Food.” Annie didn’t even wait to see if everyone was following before setting off in the direction of the food street, following her nose. The others followed not far behind; they didn’t need to be told twice.

They wound between the rickety stalls nailed together with old wooden beams, spare scrap metal sheets and thick canvas roofs. Vendors advertised their produce, shouting loudly over the hubbub of sizzling oil and conversation. Barbecue smoke trailed out of makeshift chimney pipes, drifting up into the sky in pungent, serpentine columns. The air smelled heavily of the sweets and spices up for offer, displayed temptingly behind the glass casings of the small wagons and wheeled food stalls set up along the street side in a makeshift marketplace. The queues at each of the stalls weren’t too long at this hour; it wasn’t a busy day for the markets, so they didn’t have to wait long to buy their favourites. Eren watched Reiner steal some of Bert’s falafel, laughing boisterously at the latter’s horrified expression as they snatched it back a fraction too late. Would he still be able to still do this if – _once_ – he joined the Corps? Would he have time to mess around with his old gang that he’d grown up and bonded with, would they still want him even if he could?

“Um, so…” Eren cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on his food as the conversation between them lulled enough to afford him a chance to speak. They’d gathered around the opening of a small alleyway off the side of the food street, away from the crowds and traffic to eat their food in peace. “I was thinking of joining the Survey Corps.” The atmosphere was light and everyone’s spirits were lifted now that they had warm food in their belly. He’d really hoped that would contribute to how they received the news. He knew how the Titan’s viewed any branch of the military, MP’s or Survey Corps, with suspicion and mistrust which, given their history and disposition, was completely justified. They knew about how he’d used to want to join them, back before everything happened. They probably didn’t think much of it anymore, assuming he’d forgotten about that dream long ago; things had changed now, _he_ should have changed enough now.

It took a moment for his words to filter through their jovial haze, but the laughter and smiles soon faded into a stifling, heavy silence that juxtaposed nerve-rackingly with the previous cheer. Eren could feel Annie’s gaze on the side of his face, harshest of all three, and he kept his eyes down, focusing on chewing and swallowing his food without making his nerves too obvious.

“You’re still on about that?” So she hadn’t forgotten. He nodded, still chewing his food like the air wasn’t crackling with tension. “I thought you got over it.” She didn’t phrase it as a question. He didn’t need to look up to imagine how Bert would be casting anxious looks between them all and Reiner would be watching the exchange carefully, calculating how to approach the topic and resolve it, ever the peace-keeper and leader of the pack.

“I kind of just put that plan on hold while I took care of Mikasa and Armin, actually. They needed me with them and I couldn’t leave after…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence. _You know what I mean_ , he shrugged.

“And you don’t need to take care of them anymore? You can leave them now?” He finally looked up, shooting Annie with a warning glare.

“Of course I _care_ , you _know_ what I mean. Things have changed since five years ago. Things have changed since _one_ year ago. Mikasa is better established now; I can afford to do this and know she has people around her to help her should she need it and I can’t be there right away. She’s the one who told me I should join now.”

“And us?” Annie wasn’t backing up, staring down his fire with her own icy glare. It had been a while since Eren had seen her so riled up; he’d known the Titan’s might take the news with a little difficulty, but he hadn’t predicted Annie’s response to be so personal. He’d anticipated a sense of betrayal that he’d ever join the ‘other side’, but not _this_.

“What about us, Eren? You’ll just leave us now, is that it? Now that you’ve no need for us? Soon you’ll be hunting us down like all the others; are you okay with that?”

“Annie…” Honestly, he was more startled by the hurt look in her eyes than her relentlessness. Her hackles were raised and she was rounding on him, daring him to fight back, literally _driving_ him against the side wall of the alley. Reiner came up behind her now, placing a placating hand on her shoulder, a silent order to stand down that she shrugged off.

“I’m not _leaving_ any of you. You think this means I’m going to cut ties?” Now _he_ was the one who was offended; how fickle did they think his loyalty was? Sure, there were ‘sides’ to this, but he never for a second imagined turning his backs to his friends. “Just because I won’t be able to go on raids with you as often, doesn’t mean we’re over, does it?” He asked, turning the question back on her. “Is that all we are? Just a group of bandits with our raids being the only reason we stick together? I’m going to come by as often as I can. The worst part of this for me is being unable to see you all as easily and often as I’d like; that’s what hurts me the most.” He could see the tension melt from Annie’s shoulders as she paused to listen to him speak, pale blue eyes darting between his carefully. “We’ve been together since we were _kids_. Since before the Titan’s and organized crime,” he laughed, and saw with relief Reiner crack a smile over Annie’s shoulder. “We’ll be together long after it too.”

“And if they find out about you? What about then? What about _us_?” Annie’s anger had melted away into uncertainty she tried to hide behind a calm, rational exterior and folded arms. She wasn’t attacking now, she was defending. Eren relaxed, knowing the worst of the storm had faded.

“They won’t find out about my past, and if they do, I have a sort-of plan.” Levi could handle it, wouldn’t he? Maybe? That’s where the sort-of lay. And he assumed immunity from his past misdemeanors and knowledge of his gang were a granted condition of his joining, too. “I’ll know for sure after the weekend, but I swear on my life I won’t ever betray you like that. If anything, it’ll be an asset having me able to prewarn you guys on patrol routes. We could figure out a signal system to warn each other when we’re nearby or something.” He looked from Annie to Reiner and lastly Bert, nodding excitedly. It was actually a good plan; sort of like Jean and Marco’s old contacts in the MP’s who helped them with any favours they had. Annie looked wary but receptive, Reiner looked thoughtful, and Bert just looked as unsure as always. Eren sighed and offered them each a tentative smile.

“Come on, guys. You really think I’d ever betray you?” Annie looked away, still conflicted, but Bert shot him a small smile as Reiner stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder with enough force to send him stumbling.

“Look, we get it. Annie just can’t help feeling sad our little baby’s growing up and leaving the nest,” Annie shot the big blond a deadly glare which he laughed off. “But it was bound to happen eventually; this isn’t the kind of job you’re in for the long run, I suppose, so it makes no sense to have hard feelings when one of us inevitably leaves. As long as you don’t snitch us out, what can we do?” Reiner shrugged and tugged Eren under his arm and led the band back out of the alley and into the main street, Annie and Bert following close behind. “I mean, it’s unfortunate that you’re going into the Corps, but I guess we did see it coming. You always did have a weird fixation on them and that Captain.”  Eren whipped his head around to glower at the muscled boy towering over him.

“I do _not_ have a ‘ _fixation_ —‘!”

“ _Relax_ , Eren,” Reiner interrupted, smiling easily. “Bert wants to be a seamstress and we don’t judge.” Bert made an embarrassed sound behind them.

“Seamstress applies to women,” Annie translated. Reiner turned around just enough to shoot her a meaningful look.

“ _We_ _don’t judge_ , Annie.” 

"So... where are we going now?" It was still quite early, considering their raid had been cut short too, but Eren didn't want to leave it like this. He knew the others would be thinking it over, especially Annie, and he wanted to leave it on a better note.

"The Horseman?" Bert suggested, as if there was ever any other choice.

"Alright, but first rounds on Eren. He'll be the one with a proper job soon, after all." Reiner shoved him playfully and Eren rolled his eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh.

" _Fine_."


	28. The Pit Performer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I last updated, and I’m sorry about that, but look at these amazing arts that have been made since by [erenbaegerr](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com/post/122789041207/eren-jaeger-from-monsoondownpours-street-brat-so), [thenewinshayneity](http://thenewinshayneity.tumblr.com/post/122748417812/chapter-23-of-street-brat-by-monsoondownpour-3%22), and [cloudflower](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/122568020410/mikasa-and-armin)!!

“No, Armin. Stay!” Levi watched from the shade of the doorway as Eren chided his nephew, expression serious and a stern finger levelled at the child. Armin, for his part, was smiling like this was all a big joke, single leg still dangling over the side of the basket Eren had put him in, threatening to crawl out again for the fifth time since Levi had arrived. Neither had noticed his presence yet, so he had had front row seats to watch the charming back and forth between the duo. The brothel was quieter than usual, and it was still only a few hours past midday so the evening traffic was yet to come, during which time Eren was clearly hoping to get some housework done. He had a ladder propped up against the side of Wall Rose above the kitchen, and a bundle of dried twigs tied together to form a crude duster in hand, prepared to attack the clogged cobwebs and squirrels nests that had accumulated in the ancient rafters over time. Except Armin was refusing to stay put in his basket, crawling out as soon as Eren had stepped away to go play in the dusty yard nearby.

“Pest control?” Levi jerked his chin towards the filthy roof, finally making himself known. Eren looked up in surprise, mid-scold, and heaved an exhausted sigh.

“I’m not doing the greatest job of controlling this pest.” He put his hands on his hips and scowled down at Armin, who was looking between the two and giggling. He had obediently seated himself again, but Levi knew he’d only make another bid to escape once he was clear. Babies were cunning like that.

“Anyway!” Eren turned to him with a wide smile. “What’s the verdict?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Eren was watching him eagerly, mismatched eyes fixed intently on his face. Levi noticed Armin was watching him too; one pudgy foot carefully inching over the side of his basket. “There are conditions, of course…”

Eren’s triumphant whooping cut him off. The boy leapt up, punching his fist into the air as he cackled and did a weird little celebratory jig. Armin retreated back into his confines at the racket.

“You’ll have to quit your… night work,” he spoke up once he’d decided the boy had carried on long enough. Eren froze mid-dance at his words, the smile instantly wiped from his face.

“What?”

“Oh come on, is that really a surprise? You can’t work for the Survey Corps and moonlight as a bandit at the same time.”

“But I need the money!”

“You’ll get paid.” Levi sighed. He and Hanji had decided it would only be fair; they weren’t sure what kind of work being Levi’s assistant would entail, but it was anyone’s guess that it would at the bare minimum be as strenuous a workload as any other new recruit, and so, Eren should be eligible for some sort of payment. Eren’s eyes widened again in disbelief.

“…Really?”

“Yes, but it won’t be much, mind you. Also—,” Levi’s eyes cut to Armin who was mid-breakout, wobbling precariously over the baskets edge “…Armin’s escaping.”

“Wha—? Armin!” Levi waited for Eren to pluck the baby up, scolding him under his breath in a language Levi didn’t quite catch.

“Sorry. He took his first steps the other day, now there’s no stopping him.” Levi snorted, watching Armin with amusement as the baby began to wail in frustration. Oh, he knew all about that.

“It’s fine. You can start this coming week. Be there at first light; we start early and you’ll need to be shown the ropes.”

“Yep, sure!” Eren nodded enthusiastically, his expression grave as if he had to prove to Levi how serious he was about this. Levi already had a pretty good idea, though; he knew how Eren felt about the Corps, both from what he’d gathered from the boy himself and from his sister. It meant a lot to him, and while Levi had his reservations about how his bullheaded recklessness would hold in a military environment, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. Not to mention Hanji was dying to learn about his unique gear techniques which would undoubtedly benefit them as well.

He looked back towards the ladder and the empty basket perched atop it that should by now have been full of twigs and dried leaves. He had to admire Eren’s persistence; multi-tasking between watching a flighty toddler and cleaning rafters could not be easy. He looked up at the sun. It was only a little past midday; he had a couple hours free still. Levi held out his arms and Eren looked from them back to his face quizzically. Levi nodded at the boy in his arms.

“I’ll watch him for you while you get your work done.” Eren started to laugh, but it petered off slowly when he realized Levi was still waiting with arms outstretched. He frowned, dark brows pinching together.

“Oh, you’re serious.” Levi arched an eyebrow. He wasn’t exactly one to joke. “Have… you ever held a baby before?” It was Levi’s turn to snort now.

“You’d be surprised.” Eren looked him over suspiciously again before carefully handing Armin over. Levi expected more kicking and protest from the child, but he came over easily enough, watching him with wide, curious blue eyes. Oh God, Levi would never get used to seeing Erwin’s eye’s in a baby’s head. He supposed Armin must be used to being held and watched over by different people by now. All the girls at Wall Rose seemed to watch over the children together like a pack of lionesses guarding their cubs. Levi shifted the child in his arms while Eren watched him with a doubtful expression as if waiting for him to snap and hand the child back. He didn’t, though, and Eren eventually sighed and shrugged, accepting the unusual sight before him and turning back to his work.

Levi settled down on a stone bench under an ancient juniper tree warped by age, Armin in his lap. The child looked up at him with wonder, one chubby hand firmly fisted in the fabric of his shirt and the other balled up in his mouth.

“Don’t do that, it’s filthy.” Levi gently pulled his fist away from his face and Armin giggled. What a cheerful baby.

Armin settled down, resting his golden head against Levi’s chest, content to just be held. He wasn’t trying to escape anymore, at least. Levi absentmindedly stroked his hair. It was short and soft, thick golden ringlets glistening under the sun. Erwin’s hair.

“He refuses to sleep unless you sing to him.” Levi looked up to find Eren watching them over his shoulder while cleaning, a fond smile on his face. Levi pulled a face.

“I’m not singing.” Eren laughed like the very idea was preposterous.

“I didn’t think you would.” Levi looked back down at the child in his lap. He was still awake but completely still, staring off to the side with sleepy, distracted eyes. Levi pulled his little dimpled fist away from his mouth again.

“You’re a spoiled little shit, aren’t you?” His voice was gentle despite his words. “Looks like you inherited your father’s sense of entitlement.”

“Prince Erwin’s no father.” Levi looked up, surprised more at the steely edge to Eren’s voice than his words. He wasn’t watching them anymore, back turned as he wrenched a squirrel nest from deep in the rafters. He laughed bitterly. “Well, not to Armin at least. Don’t know how many other bastard children he has littered around the city.”

Levi pursed his lips, and his next words were careful. “Prince Erwin isn’t like—“

“Like what?” Eren turned around now, his eyes burning with a challenge and lips set in a sneer. “You yourself didn’t know about Armin until you stumbled upon him by chance.” He scoffed, turning back to his work, stabbing under the roof tiles viciously with his duster. Levi watched him silently, but didn’t try to offer any more defenses. The boy had a right to his anger; every day he and his sister lived with the fear of being found out and what that would mean for them. They alone shouldered the burden of providing for their family and shielding the secret of Armin’s parentage. The only thing Erwin had provided was the promise of execution should they be found out. Parenthood was a burden he didn’t have to bear, and Eren’s resent was justified. 

“My father was murdered protecting Mikasa and I.” Eren broke the strained silence first, his voice terse and cutting. It was clear he’d been stewing over the topic. He shifted the ladder several feet to the side to work on the next section of the roof, wiping the perspiration from his brow, pointedly not looking in Levi’s direction. “The right to be called a father has to be earned. It’s easy to pretend to be a good man when you’re born to privilege and nobility. I sometimes wonder how he would react if I took Armin to one of his parades, and when he picks him up to kiss him during his rounds, I told him he was his son.” Eren huffed, shaking his head. “See how princely he acts then.”

Levi had wondered about Eren’s past before. He was clearly an educated boy; he could ride horses, read and write, and he spoke several languages from what he’d gathered. How did he come to meet Mikasa? How had they become family? What had happened to them to leave them penniless on the streets? He was curious to ask more, but it wasn’t his place and this certainly wasn’t the time.

“I’m hardly the reigning authority on fatherhood; I’m sorry if my words caused offence.” Levi looked down at Armin again; he couldn’t see his face from this angle, but he’d gone quite still save for the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. Eren sighed and paused his work, shoulders slumping.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

“It’s fine.” It was. Levi should understand most of all the anger of an absentee father and the hardships of a young mother raising a child alone. Mikasa was lucky to have a brother like Eren.  While this wasn’t a conversation befitting an officer and his soon-to-be subordinate, he had crossed the line of professionalism first, and so he should make the effort to salvage the previous civility.

“Remember, I expect you to be at the gates as soon as _Fajr_ ends. I don’t tolerate tardiness. And wear something suitable; hardy boots and trousers like those you wear on raids.”

“Raids? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Levi. I’m just a lowly dancer.” He could hear the mischief in the others voice, and he was glad to have successfully steered the conversation to a subject less thorny. Eren climbed back down the ladder and surveyed his handiwork from below, wiping off his grimy hands on his stained _shalwar_ before making his way over to where Levi was seated. He had done a pretty decent job with the rafters, Levi noted.

“What do you think?” The other asked, chest puffing up proudly when he noticed his scrutiny.

“Not bad.” Eren laughed, accepting the praise for what it was, before crouching down before him. Levi automatically tensed at the unexpected proximity, before he realized Eren was simply checking on the baby in his arms.

“Well, would you look at that? Fast asleep,” he said, gently brushing the hair from Armin’s face with a soft smile. “I didn’t even have to sing. I should ask you to watch him more often.” Levi made a displeased sound at the back of his throat. All he’d done was sit there and glower at Armin. Probably intimidated the child to sleep. Eren suddenly started, as if remembering something.

“Can I get you a drink? Or are you fasting?” Levi shook his head as Eren gently maneuvered Armin out of his arms and cradled him against his sweat-slicked chest. Levi grimaced at the layer of filth coating the boy’s skin.

“And for God’s sake, wear a shirt when you come.” Eren wrinkled his nose and made a show of pouting.

“But I’m so hot, Levi,” he said, voice taking on a whine as he ran a hand down his sweat-slicked torso as if to demonstrate his point. Levi squinted up at the boy, trying to stare down the mischievous glint in his eyes, but it showed no sign of ebbing. Eren tried to bite back his smile and school his expression into something more solemn, but his face just wouldn’t cooperate, and he eventually gave up, letting a shit-eating grin spread across his lips.

“On second thought, I’d like a fresh pot of black tea.” That wiped the smile off the boy’s face. “And you are to call me Sir or Captain, not Levi.” Eren sighed.

“Yes, _Sir_.” Levi hummed his approval. _That was better._

“Welcome to the Survey Corps, kid.” _Let’s see if you’re still grinning by the end of next week._

 

**************

 

It had been a while since he’d last seen Erwin. The prince had been busier than ever this last week and chances of a casual meet up had been impossible to arrange around his hectic schedule. When he’d gotten the message that the other wanted to meet up that evening only a few hours before the proposed time, Levi had grudgingly accepted. He hated last minute plans, but it wasn’t like they’d get another opportunity soon, and he _was_ somewhat curious to see the allure of the obscure drinking hole in Dauper that Erwin suggested.

It was a shady, ram shackled complex hidden away in a niche amongst the warren of back alleys and narrow walls that made up the dingiest end of the village. He’d have had difficulty finding it had he not already been pretty familiar with the area which was notoriously riddled with illegal gambling rings. Luckily he’d known to dress down in dark, unassuming clothes so as not to stick out in such surroundings and draw unwanted attention to himself, and he’d found Erwin had done likewise. The taller blond still drew suspicious looks for his noble posture and commanding presence, but there was little to be done about that, so Levi just made sure to glare down anyone who looked too long in their direction instead. The prince had ditched his usual band of guards tonight as well; if anything were to happen, it would be on Levi to get him out alive.

It was indeed quite different from their usual haunts. Levi was honestly surprised Erwin had even come to hear of such a place let alone wanted to go there when his usual tastes were on the level of Wall Rose. The stadium, for lack of a better term, consisted of several floors that were bare and open like an incomplete construction site; plain wooden flooring and exposed frames and rafters. There was a huge void cutting through the centre so people on all the floors could gather round and look down at an open dusty pit on the lowest floor. A single rope was strung up to provide railing around the void, and a worn, fraying old net was the only other safety precaution keeping people from potentially falling to their deaths into the pit. One quick glimpse at the hazardous set-up told Levi everything he needed to know; he’d frequented such places enough in his earlier days to recognize it for what it was; this was an underground fighting ring.

“How the hell did you hear of this place?” Levi couldn’t help the disdainful curl of his lip as he surveyed the scene around him, using his sheathed sword to poke away any pungent bodies that wandered too close. Drunk and sweaty men in worn singlet’s and stained lungi shouting belligerently over each other placing bets, demanding drinks, and yelling threats. The clay floor was sticky with spilled drinks and what looked suspiciously like dried blood as well, and a haze of smoke hung heavy and smothering over the crowd. There didn’t appear to be a fight going on right now, but there was some sort of performance taking place in the pit to entertain the guests. He couldn’t see from where he was, but he could hear the steady boom of a drum beat and low murmured chanting building up the beginning of a song. The whole rooms stank of tobacco smoke, alcohol, body odour and pheromones. What was Erwin thinking?

“One of my guards mentioned it and I wanted to go somewhere where I wasn’t likely to run into anyone I know. I’m so exhausted and just want a break.” Seeing an open table, Erwin quickly made a beeline for it and Levi stuck close, using the large man as a shield against other bodies.

“I’m going to have to shut this place down now that I know it exists.” He might be off-duty now, but he couldn’t brush off an operation this big.

“Of course. I don’t care, I was just curious.” Levi lay down his handkerchief before taking his seat on the rickety wooden bench overlooking the pit. Erwin waved down one of the barmaids skillfully meandering through the packed crowds balancing trays full of drinks. She winked at the prince as he handed her a generous tip and Levi rolled his eyes, biting back the desire to make a snide comment to focus on the matter at hand, which was the reason Erwin would want to get away from Sina in the first place. Well, he could already hazard a guess.

“…How’s your father?” Erwin glanced his way and gave a tight smile.

“Dying.” Levi rolled his eyes and took a deep sip from his cup, cringing at the vile liquid that burned down his throat. If this was some toxic brew of _kasippu*_ , he was going to kill Erwin.

“Aren’t we all?”

“Well, he’s dying a little bit sooner than you or I, Levi,” Erwin snapped wearily, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips.

Levi winced, took a deep breath, and tried again. “I mean how _else_ is he? How’s his… condition?” He was no good at this sort of thing; etiquette, mannerisms and the sort. How do you politely inquire after your close friends dying father that you both sort-of hated? He’d never hidden his distaste for the aging Emperor before, but he wasn’t so tactless to maintain his same attitude now. He just wasn’t very good at pretending to be sympathetic.

Erwin leaned back into his chair and shrugged. He looked so exhausted these days, weighted down with the burgeoning responsibilities of being next in line. It was hard enough to see him today even; he’d be even busier in the weeks to come. The Emperor wasn’t even dead get, but he could feel the inevitable turmoil brewing.

“He can barely sit up in bed without assistance, yet that doesn’t stop him trying to go about working.”

“I bet he’s even snappier now.” Erwin laughed, but it was tired and short. It was the first proper laugh Levi had heard from him all night; he’d barely been able to force a convincing one for the working girls buzzing around them.

“Oh yes, the servants are petrified. I hear they draw straws to decide who serves him for the day. I should tell him to be more considerate lest they slip him something to speed up his… departure.”

“As if you’d say that to his face.”

“God no. Dying he may be, but he’s still a force to be reckoned with. I need to stay in his good favour or he’ll appoint that brother of mine next in line and I'd hate to give his mother that satisfaction.” It was just a joke, of course. They both knew Erwin’s father was a stickler for tradition and lineage, and Erwin's half-brother had neither the temperament nor constitution for the  throne. He’d basically spent his life grooming his first wife's son for the throne; as if he’d change his mind on the deathbed.

“It’s going to be a mess, isn’t it?”

“It always is. I mean, I’m going to succeed him, there’s no question to it, but when an emperor dies there’s always bound to be some tedious succession drama. I estimate at least a dozen people will attempt to stake their claim to the throne. The Mob will have a field day.”

Levi couldn’t help pulling a face at that. How could he say it like that? Like he wasn’t referring to a horde of bloodthirsty mass-murderers pouring through the city streets butchering innocent young mothers and their babies; anyone who could potentially pose a threat to the current heir’s positions. On that note, Levi made a mental note to warn Eren about the impending trouble brewing in Sina; tell him to warn all the other girls that these coming few weeks would see the most awful rioting they’d ever experience in their lives. News of the happenings up in Capital trickled down to the slums incredibly slowly; they probably didn’t even know the Emperor was dying let alone to prepare for the carnage that would follow. Trost hadn’t had a new Emperor in decades; the political tensions up in the Capital would boil down to the slums in the form of riots and mass-infanticide, and those in the brothels would be hit worst of all.

“Can’t you do something about that?” Erwin looked over to him in confusion.

“About what?”

“The Mob. Can’t you… I don’t know, pass a law outlawing rioting? So many innocents are going to die because the dumbasses up in Sina can’t shut up and accept and straight-up linear succession.”

“I can’t do that, Levi. My hands are tied now more than ever while my father’s sick. Any overt commands will be viewed as me prematurely wielding power that is not yet mine. Especially if I’m ordering the military; even if the orders are completely irrelevant, someone is bound to accuse me of trying to intimidate any dissenters into compliance. My father’s not in the best state of mind right now either; I hate to imagine how susceptible he is to rumours that his child is trying to wrestle away his power while his still alive, or, heaven forbid, I’d been waiting for him to die for a while now and in my excitement I was getting over eager.” Levi hid his grimace with his cup. He couldn’t speak for Erwin, but he himself had certainly been waiting for the Emperor to kick the bucket for a while now.

“There has to be _something_ you can do. So what if people make a few accusations? You’ve handled rumors and accusations all your life. It’s inconsequential in the face of potentially saving thousands of lives.”

“Levi, politics doesn’t work like that.” Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He looked strained and frustrated, as if they’d discussed this a dozen times before. Levi understood that his friend must have been exhausted with discussing politics; they’d come out tonight to forget about those things for a while after all, but how could Erwin not see that there were so many lives at stake here? Erwin was trained to handle unrest with some charismatic spiel that would have everyone clawing to get in his good graces again. He was trained for diplomacy; _surely_ he could issue a few commands to the palace guards to dispel any signs of The Mob gathering, and explain himself without fuss?

A chorus of shouts and whistles erupted from around the bar and the nearby men surged forward cheering as the music swelled. Erwin turned towards the pit where a woman in a gorgeous pink and orange [_lehenga_ ](http://dailymagazine.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Happy-Navratri-New-Lehenga-Choli-Dresses-Collection-2014-5.jpg)had appeared surrounded by a group of male dancers. Her arms and abdomen were covered by intricate henna patterns that spiraled and crawled over fair ivory skin. Dark eyes ringed with smoky kohl danced over her audience, oozing with the captivating confidence of a seasoned performer. Her swaying hips were hypnotic as she mouthed the words of the song, licking he lips sinfully and letting her eyelids flutter shut with a particularly suggestive roll of her hips. Levi turned back to Erwin who was desperately trying to focus on the performance.

“Innocents are going to die, Erwin. You realize that? Infants butchered in their cradles, their mothers slain.” Erwin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face him, levelling him with a hard stare.

“What would you have me do, Levi? You think I haven’t considered this?” Levi arched a skeptical eyebrow.

“No, definitely not if you’ve resigned yourself to indifference.” Levi noted the way Erwin’s fingers tightened around his mug. Good, he was happy to hurl all the insults necessary if it meant getting some sort of proactive response from the other.

“I hate the Riots, Levi. I loathe them with every fibre of my being. They are the filthiest part of my father’s legacy and I have every intention of halting them for good once I have the power, but I don’t right now. Once I’m crowned, I swear I’ll not let another murder go unpunished.”

“Thousands would have died by then already.” Erwin groaned and threw up his hands, leaning back heavily into his chair. Levi leaned forward, letting his voice drop as he fixed his friend with an intense look. “Listen to me, Erwin. That could’ve been my mother, you know. It could’ve be me being killed as a baby.” Erwin’s brows pinched and he side-eyed Levi with an expression that seemed to say _‘really? You’re going to pull that one_?’ Yes he was. Levi was not above underhanded shots. He’d hoped making it personal by dredging up his past could’ve hit a nerve, but while Erwin was feeling sympathetic, it was clear he was still sticking to his guns. Levi took a deep breath. He was going to try something that could very well end up back-firing now; he needed to make sure he broached the delicate topic tactfully.

“Do you ever think about how many half-brothers and sisters you’ve lost to the riots, Erwin?” He really wasn’t holding back.

“Levi, stop.”  Erwin’s voice held an underlying command, but Levi decided to pretend he didn’t hear it. He could feel he was close. “I did not come out tonight to talk about politics even more.”

“Oh trust me, I don’t enjoy the subject of mass infanticide any more than your average Joe myself, but this has to be talked about. God knows no one back in Sina cares enough to broach the topic. Tell me honestly, Erwin; have you ever thought about it? Have you ever thought about how many _children_ you’ve lost to them?” Erwin looked up at that, his brows pulled low in surprise.

“What?”

Levi scoffed and leaned back in his bench, momentarily forgetting how filthy it must have been. He pulled a face and flinched as his back made contact with the stick back rest. “Come on, you must have considered it. All that fooling around had to spawn something.” Erwin was looking lost in thought now, staring down into his mug with a distant frown. Levi pursed his lips.

“…Perhaps not. I suppose you have the privilege of not being held accountable for such a thing. Obliviousness really is bliss.” Erwin groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“My head hurts.” Right on cue, the crowd around the erupted in obnoxious cheers and cat-calls. A glace towards the pit revealed the cause; the female dancer had thrown her scarf into the fanatic crowds and was scaling a length of aerial silk fabric that was dangling from the rafters overhead, hanging upside down and performing an intricate series of somersaults and spins as one of the male dancers ran the rope around in a circle from below.  She blew kisses in their direction as she flew past, and the men around them hooted with delight, banging mugs against the wooden beams and rotting tabletops. Levi winced at the uproar and took another sip of the brown liquid in his mug, swallowing it down before he had to taste it on his tongue.

“Well, you came to the wrong place, my friend.” Erwin’s next groan was muffled through his hands and by the racket around them. It was a shame he had to sour Erwin’s night off from political drama with such a morbid topic, but Levi didn’t regret it. Erwin cared more for Levi’s opinions than he’d like to admit, and he knew by the defeated slump of his shoulders that he’d gotten through to him in the end. Levi pictured Armin’s face looking up at him from his arms from earlier that day, his expression a combination of curiosity and apprehension. He was glad Erwin had started listening then and before he had to do something drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kasippu_ – Backyard brewed, dodgy-as-fuck alcohol. People put all sorts of fucked up shit in there; chemicals, dead animals, you name it. People have died drinking it.


	29. The First Day

“…And you’ve already seen Captain Levi’s office. The rest of the superiors offices are in the same tower, except for Captain Hanji’s, who Captain Levi had relocated to the far end of the base for… reasons.”

“Ah.” Eren nodded and looked up at the tower before them. The soldier showing him around was a tall, dark-skinned man with a stern gaze by the name of Gunther, who’d greeted him at the gates as soon as he’d arrived that morning. Eren hadn’t said much the entire tour, hungrily absorbing all the information he’d been fed, but he had a million questions bubbling up inside. He wanted to know everything there was to know about how the Survey Corps functioned.

“The stables are through there. Survey Corps has around six hundred specially-bred horses renowned for their speed, stamina, and calm temperament that is invaluable on long, cross-country expeditions. You’ll be assigned stable duty around once a fortnight with several other soldiers. I suspect you’ll be given a duty roster soon, and you can ask me if you have any questions about your responsibilities.” Eren peered into the stable as they walked past the entrance, eyes bright with interest as he scanned the rows of box stalls lining each side.

“Six hundred horses? That’s a lot! How many soldiers are there?”

“Approximately three hundred at any given time divided into ten teams. There is the Commander of the Corps, Keith Shadis, who I’m sure you’ll eventually see soon enough, and below him are the four squad leaders; Captain Levi, Captain Mike, Captain Hanji, and Captain Dita. There are five Veterinary Officers responsible for caring for the horses, six Medical Officers, and five Remuneration Officers that serve synchronously with the Squad Leaders, which reminds me, we have to sort out your pay.”

“Right.” Pay, yes, he was getting paid for this. It was like a dream come true. Exhausted as he had been having to wake up at the crack of dawn to hurry to the Corps’ base, he could feel the buzz of excitement melting the sleep from his bones already. “That’s not much, though, is it? Three hundred soldiers?”

Gunther shook his head and smiled. “You’re right; the Survey Corps is the smallest branch of Trost’s military in terms of membership, but three hundred is generally the ideal size given our objectives are exploration and diplomatic contingents, which are more efficient in small, specialized groups.”

“Do you get a lot of recruits?” Eren would have thought there would a huge number of applicants into the Corps given the coveted opportunity to leave the walled city and see the world outside, but for it to be so small, perhaps there was less demand than he’d anticipated.

“There are always more applicants than positions available, but we have an extremely strict recruitment policies and prerequisites which significantly narrows down the pool. Joining the military is a good job in its stability and benefits, but people tend to gravitate towards the Military Police or Garrison because extended expeditions away from home can take quite a toll on most soldiers.”

“But you get to see the outside world! Isn’t that worth it?” Eren asked, bewildered. The older soldier laughed.

“Oh I agree, but it’s not for everyone. There are risks as well associated with such long periods on the road. Illness, exhaustion, hunger; it hardly compares to the cushy life of a Military Policeman, after all.”

Eren sneered at the mention of the Military Police. Cushy indeed.

“It’s very quiet,” Eren observed, peering around the base. He could hear the sound of muffled conversation from the lit mess hall, but the grounds itself were mostly bare.

“Everyone’s eating now or praying. Should be finishing up soon, and then it will be noisy enough for you. Have you eaten?” Eren nodded. Jean had made some roti that morning before heading out to pick up Marco after prayers. He’d grumbled the whole time because Eren had begged him to drop him off at the base on his way, since he was taking the bullock cart to the docks afterwards. The mornings could be quite cold so early.

“So…” Eren bounced on the balls of his feet. They’d come to a stand-still back at the base entrance after making a complete round, and he was dying to get into it. “Where’s Levi?”

Gunther eyed him with a slight frown. “ _Captain_ Levi is still on patrol, but he’s already allocated a very important job for you.” Eren’s face had begun to fall, but his smile came back full force. He’d hoped Levi – _Captain_ Levi – would take him out on the field with him, but this was okay too. He was being assigned important tasks instead without the Captain’s supervision, and that was a good sign. He wasn’t complaining, he’d work his way up to field work soon enough.

“Follow me, cadet.” Eren couldn’t help his gleeful grin. _Cadet_. Oh, he liked the sound of that.

 

**************

“What?”

Eren stared down on the four large rugs laid out on the dusty stone floor before him. Squinted at them long and hard trying to discern anyway he could have misinterpreted the instructions.

“Your orders are to wash, dry, and dust these rugs. Is there a problem?” Gunther raised his brows at Eren in a way that made it clear that wasn’t a real question so much as a warning.

“…No, Sir.” They were huge. Caked in filth to the point that the intricate designs were barely distinguishable through the layers of dirt and dust. He had to wash all of them by hand? _Alone_?

“This is the job Levi specifically allocated to me?”

“ _Captain_ Levi, and yes.” Eren nodded, pursing his lips. Okay. Alright. He wanted to play it that way, did he? Well Eren could play this game.

“Where should I wash them? Is there a well nearby?” Gunther regarded him with something akin to approval, sensing the newfound resolve in his voice.

“No, you won’t be using the well; that would get in the way of the other work. We have a cart drawn up for you; you’ll take them down to the docks and wash them in the sea. Can you steer a cart?”

“Yeah.” Eren nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, frowning down at the rugs. “Okay, I can do that. Sir.” Whatever he did, he couldn’t let his reluctance show. This must be some sort of test. Gunther was probably going to go inform Levi of Eren’s reception to his orders once he’d returned to the base; that was, if he was even out on patrol in the first place.

Eren crossed his arms, still nodding down at the rugs. He’d wash them so well and he’d do it so fast, Levi would be scrambling to assign other work to him. _Captain_ Levi.

“Excellent; that’s what I like to see. There are some brooms and brushes in the back of the cart to scrub with. I’ll leave you to it, then, Eren.”

“Thanks.” Eren smiled brightly, but his face fell the moment the other man left. He turned back to survey the rugs with a heavy sigh. He didn’t even offer to help him load them.

“Eren!” Eren paused in rolling up one of the larger rugs to turn towards the blonde soldier approaching them. “I’m glad I caught you in time. How have you been?” Nanaba planted her hands on her hips and smiled down at him. “Mike and I have been meaning to thank you for taking care of Captain Levi back then.”

“It’s nothing worth thanking me for, really.” He laughed awkwardly and shrugged, turning back to roll up the rug to avoid Nanaba’s incredulous stare.

“Don’t say that; you saved his life! That’s a huge deal, Eren.” Eren coughed uncomfortably and scratched at the nape of his neck.

“Have you heard? I’ll be working here from now on.” He straightened and puffed up his chest, attempting to change the subject.

“Yes I did, this should be fun. I’m looking forward to working with you.” Nanaba paused to look over the heaps of rugs before them, and let out a low whistle. “Well, he’s not easing you into it gently, is he?”

“I knew he was harsh, but I didn’t think he was a slave driver. Even you agree this is a lot, then?”

“You’d be hard pressed to deny it. He’s probably testing you or something. I don’t know how his brain works.” Nanaba shrugged apologetically at him. “Well, I’ve still some time left over; do you need a hand loading?” He didn’t need to reply, apparently. His look of gratitude was more than enough, and Nanaba leant over to start rolling up her own rug. He’d have to ride the cart down to the shoreline and drag each individual carpet out into the stones along the surf to scrub them down with the brooms and brushes he’d been supplied. His hands and knees would be rubbed raw without a doubt, and he winced just imagining the sting of sea salt and sand against his sore flesh. All this under the blistering, open sun too.

Today was going to be a long day.

 

****************

It was well past noon when Levi returned to the base. The grounds were bustling with activity as the patrols squads switched to the evening shift, and he kept to the side to make way for passing horses. He didn’t mind doing the early patrol shift when the city was at its most still and the temperature was just so; it was rare to get such moments of peace these days. He could stand on the outer wall and watch the sunrise while the dawn prayers echoed behind him, but on the other hand, it meant he slept through noon chores and wasn’t present to supervise the work. Levi squinted around the base, eyeing the state of the floors and field to see if it met his standards. Already he could sense the jittery looks the soldiers he passed sent his way, conscious of his critical gaze. The grounds weren’t swept very evenly; he could see where the broom strokes didn’t quite reach the edges of the field. He’d have to check who was in charge of that later. Fucking useless.

“Afternoon, Levi. Had a good rest?” Levi peeked one eye open mid-yawn to see Mike saddling up his horse, probably on his way out for his own ground patrol.

“It’s too fucking hot to get a good sleep. I can’t wait till the rains.” Mike snorted, checking the straps on his saddle and petting his mare’s nose.

“So you can slip on roof tiles and wade through ankle-deep slush while drenched to the bone? I don’t know if I can agree. Although it does stink a lot less.” Mike sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose as if to demonstrate his point. Levi grunted noncommittally. At least he’d be well-rested enough to handle the rainy season’s many faults.

He went to the equipment stall and handed in his empty gas canisters for replacement, turning back to face the tall blond while he waited for his refill.

“How’s Eren doing? He back yet?” Levi could possibly be persuaded to feel bad for tasking the newbie with such a cumbersome chore on his first day, but he wanted to see just how capable the boy was and test his attitude after a whole day under the hot sun scrubbing faded carpets matted with years of accumulated filth. He still struck Levi as worryingly wild and prideful; could he handle being ordered to do such menial jobs without argument or complaint? He’d have to get used to swallowing his pride and obediently carrying out his duties no matter how over-qualified he felt he was for the task if he hoped to stick around.

“He returned a while back, actually.” Really? Mike was watching his expression carefully, the traces of a smile visible in the quirk of his lips. “You’re too harsh on the boy; the common room rugs, Levi? _Really?”_

“If he wanted to be handled with kiddie gloves, he wouldn’t have walked into my office. He knew what he was getting himself into.” The taller man shook his head in defeat and swung up into his saddle.

“See you tonight then.” Oh yeah, the squad leaders had their meeting tonight. He was too fucking tired for this.

 

Levi found Eren easily enough. He could hear the distinctive ‘ _thwack! thwack!’_ of the carpet beater from the main yard, and followed it’s sounds to the smaller adjoining courtyard that was reserved for cleaning duties. Eren had folded the rugs over the metal rungs used to hold the horse saddles when they were being cleaned, and was busy at work beating out the sand and residual dust collected from the beach and the journey back to the base. Levi paused to admire the ferocity of his blows; they certainly weren’t half-hearted. He’d shed his shirt and had it wrapped around his head to shield his face and head from the worst of the sun’s rays, and his bare back was glistening with sweat. His skin had visibly darkened so that the silver of old, knotted scars stood out more against the sun-browned and freckled skin. There were three other cadets in the courtyard apart from Eren, all girls otherwise occupied with cleaning the oily clay pots from the kitchen and sweeping the dirt floor. Levi noticed how they peeked at Eren out of the corner of their eyes, blushes staining their cheeks, before turning to each other and tittering behind their hands. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence, watching the way and the trio’s eyes widened and they immediately hushed, suddenly fully immersed in their cleaning with dutifully bowed heads.

“Don’t roll them up like that when you’re done. They don’t lie flat if you do.” Levi nodded towards the already cleaned two carpets that had been rolled up and placed aside. Eren paused his onslaught and stood back, wiping the sweat from his brow and catching his breath.

“Oh hello, so you finally showed up then?” Levi raised his chin a fraction, watching Eren down the length of his nose.

“What’s with that tone?” Eren huffed a laugh and turned away, crouching down to wash his face in a pail of water nearby, splashing the water up his arms and combing back the sweat-slicked hair sticking to his forehead.

“I presumed I’d be helping you more since, well, I am _your_ assistant.” Levi was acutely aware of the curious glances the cadets were shooting their way.

“Yes, which is why you will do as I instruct regardless of whether or not I am there to hold your hand through the process.” The brunet scowled up at him at that, his pride clearly wounded.

“Well _technically_ it was Gunther who—“

“Didn’t I specifically tell you to wear a shirt?” Levi cut off Eren’s immature rebuttal, walking around to inspect Eren’s work on the remaining rugs.

“I did.” Eren pointed at the sweat-soaked garment adorning his head with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Put it on, you little shit. You work here now, there are standards you have to adhere to.”

“It’s too hot to wear shirts.” Levi raised his eyebrows at him, pointedly looking towards the other cadets wearing full uniform. Eren rolled his eyes.

“God knows they must be dying under all that, Levi. I enthusiastically invite them to follow my example.” The trio gasped in unison before dissolving into scandalized giggles, stealing shy glances at Eren who grinned back at the attention and winked. _Oh for the love of God_.

“ _Eren_.” The boy turned back to him and the playfulness drained from his expression, replaced by and indignant scowl. He opened his mouth to speak and Levi narrowed his eyes, waiting for the outburst he had been anticipating. Here it would come; Eren finally snapping under a full day of work, the heat and exhaustion culminating in an aggrieved explosion that would confirm any reservations Levi had about Eren’s ability to adjust to the military environment.

Except it never came.

Eren closed his mouth wordlessly, his odd eyes still blazing in pent-up anger, but as Levi watched, he reached up to untie the shirt from his head, and with slow, dragging movements bleeding of resent, he pulled the shirt back on. He kept his eyes on a fixed point over Levi’s shoulder, knowing better than to straight out glare at a superior, but also not wanting to be the first to lower his gaze.

Levi hummed his approval, looking around the courtyard once more before turning on his heel and heading back to the main field.

“Good job with the carpets, Eren. I’m impressed.” The boy didn’t respond. _He’s pulling a face at my back, isn’t he?_ The three girls burst into muffled giggles and Levi rolled his eyes. _I thought so._

_He’s just like Isabel._


	30. The Captain's House

 “Eren got in a fight yesterday evening.” Levi looking up from re-assembling his gear to where Nanaba was leaning against the doorframe, a mug of tea warming between her hands. He honestly didn’t know how she could drink the stuff they provided on base; it was like watered down pond weed.

“A fight…?”

“He kicked a cadet in the groin and he had to be taken to the infirmary.” Levi’s raised his eyebrows at Mike who was polishing his boots. He was a little impressed; he’d expected Eren to be involved in a scuffle sooner or later what with his prideful belligerence coupled with the other hormonal shits scampering around the base, but he’d lasted surprisingly long. Almost the entire first week.

“What over?” Nanaba sighed and gave a resigned shrug.

“It sounds like Dietrich started it. They were mucking the stables and he started badgering him on how he got into the Corps without going through trainees first. In saying that, Eren did strike first.” Levi squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temples. The boy was restless. He’d obediently carried out every chore Levi had tasked him with, but it was obvious that he was getting more and more frustrated as the week progressed. He hadn’t said anything outright, but his resentful glares every time Levi called him into his office after he’d finished one job only to send him off on another was evidence enough.

“He’s on stable duty every day for the rest of the week.” Levi grunted. _Fair enough._

“And the other boy?”

“He is fine now, but I assume Eren’s officially made his first enemy.”

“Our boys settling in well, then.” Mike’s chuckle faded as he caught Nanaba’s disapproving look.

“You should take him out, Levi. Not on patrol or anything like that just yet, but give him something. You've 'tested' him enough, haven't you?” Levi considered Nanaba with a hesitant frown.

“I don’t want to reward him for that sort of behavior, though.”

“You’ve essentially basically been punishing him all this time anyway.” Mike was unfazed by the look Levi shot his way. “Seriously, Levi, he practically salivates every time he watches us leave on a patrol.” Having finished putting his gear back together again and checking it over, Levi lay the straps across his knees and leant back against the wooden support beam propping up the rafters. Nanaba watched him over the rim of her mug and shrugged when she caught his eye, but he could tell that she knew she'd convinced him.

Before he got a chance to continue, they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door and Petra peered in apologetically.

“Sorry to interrupt. We were just wondering if you’d be joining us on the Karanese circuit now, Captain?” Levi sighed. He wanted to; Karanese always had a good Easterly breeze early in the morning.

“No I’m not. I’m casing Dauper’s this morning; you lot head out without me.”

“The fighting ring, Sir?” Levi nodded. It would be annoying to dissemble; it certainly looked extensive from the night he’d gone with Erwin, so he’d have to stake it out and gather all the information he could before taking any offensive measures. He didn’t mind stake-outs usually, they were simple enough and it provided him an opportunity for solitary work, but these days it could get quite hot bundled under ramshackled rafters roasting under the midday heat for hours at a time.

“Eren should be here by now; go fetch him and tell him he’s coming with me.” Petra beamed at that and Levi sighed, already knowing what was about to follow.

“Eren! I haven’t gotten the chance to properly meet him yet!” Levi saw Mike’s shoulders shaking as he laughed quietly, and even Nanaba smiled into her tea. “I’ve heard a lot—“

“—of _amazing_ things about him, yes, yes, I know,” Levi rolled his eyes and plucked his cloak from an overhanging hook. Eren might have made his first ‘enemy’, but he’d already accrued quite the crowd of admirers to make up for it; a majority of whom happened to be of the female persuasion.

Petra didn’t look put off at all, in fact, her impish smile had him narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

“…What?”

“Oh nothing, Sir. It’s just… if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you sounded jealous.” She quickly saluted and disappeared out the door, leaving Levi staring dumbly at the space she'd occupied.

“You know, I’ve always liked her,” Nanaba waved her mug in the direction Petra had gone in a toast. “She’s always had the balls to say to you outright what none of the men ever could.” Mike couldn’t keep his laughter quiet anymore, and started guffawing, head thrown back and all. Levi leveled the two of them a venomous stare.

“Mike, control your subordinate, would you?”

“Oh? Like you control yours?” The big blond managed between breathless chuckles, eyes teary as he nodded towards the door.  He held up a hand and Nanaba indulged him in a high five.

Levi sniffed and grabbed his gear in one hand and his sword in the other, making his way out of the room doing his best to ignore the other two. He’d put his straps on outside.

 

*************

 

Eren ran into Levi leaving the Equipment room just as he was on his way there. Annoyed at being summoned so early for what was undoubtedly bound to be some other tedious chore, he stopped first and crossed his arms, waiting for the other man to walk up to him instead.

“Wipe that look off your face, Eye-Patch, you’re joining me for some field work today.” Eren felt himself frown as he took a moment to process Levi’s words. Levi didn’t wait for him, sweeping past on his way to the front gates.

“Wait – _Really?_ ” The older man didn’t respond or even turn to acknowledge his question. Eren hurried to join his side, eyes wide and previous sourness completely forgotten in light of the new turn of events.

“What are we doing? Patrol? Do I need gear, because I didn’t bring mine today. Or are we riding? Levi?”

Levi closed his eyes and appeared to take a deep breath and Eren finally thought to curb his interrogation long enough to give the other a chance to respond.

“The sun is barely up how the _fuck_ are you so energetic?”

“Uh…”

“And no,” Levi continued. “It way too fucking early for you to join a patrol yet. We’ll be casing out an underground fighting ring today.” Levi nodded to the sentry by the gates as they passed, and Eren awkwardly followed suit with a timid smile, neither of which were returned as the guards continued to stare stonily straight ahead.

It was still dark out, that’s how early it was. The nights were getting longer these days as the rainy season approached, and already the number of thick clouds drifting overhead were beginning to multiply. It was a still a little cold too, and goose bumps rose along Eren’s exposed forearms as the cool crept under his thin cotton shirt. The chilly sea-breeze never disturbed the walled city, but the air was still colder this close to the coast. He’d forgotten his wrap as well in his haste to follow the Captain.

Levi took the stairs down to the street level two at a time, his great green cloak silently swishing behind him. The man moved like an alley cat, barely disturbing the air around him. Eren could be stealthy too, if he tried hard enough, but he still had to wrap the balls of his feet in old rags to be as soundless as the older man somehow managed to do in sturdy military-issue boots. Eren watched his movements carefully, trying to commit all his movements to memory for later analysis. So focused was he on his study, he missed Levi’s next words.

“Huh?” Levi cast him a reprimanding look out of the corner of his eye and Eren found himself glaring back automatically before it hit him that he probably shouldn’t glare at his superior.

“I _said_ we’ll need to make a quick side trip on our way to Dauper, but it’s not too out of the way.”

“Oh, okay.” Eren nodded, and then something else struck him. _Fighting ring? Dauper?_ “Are we going to Dauper’s Pit?” Levi turned to look at him properly now, and he didn’t need to answer for Eren to know he’d guessed right. He beamed, happy to have caught the other man by surprise.

“How do you know about The Pit?” Eren couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Know about it? I used to fight in it! Although,” Eren cringed in embarrassment as the old memories came flooding back. “I was really awful back then since I’d only just started the whole ‘criminal’ thing.” He shrugged and smiled goofily at the other as if to say ‘ _what can you do?_ ’

Levi shook his head and turned his attention forward again. “Are there any crimes you _haven’t_ dabbled in?” Eren grinned, but then he actually thought about it and his smile faded just as quickly as it appeared, his expression growing troubled. _Fair question_. Levi looked at him curiously out of the corner of his eye, Eren’s sudden mood change not going unnoticed, but despite the obvious question in his eyes, Eren was relieved he didn’t ask. He wondered how the older man would look at him if he ever found out about his past. Probably with pity at first, but then he’d learn the rest, and then what? Shock? Probably shortly followed by disgust. He'd be kicked out of the Corps for sure. And arrested; even after their little agreement, Levi couldn't overlook something like  _that_.

The conversation had ground to an awkward halt, the air between them heavy with unasked questions and prickly secrets. Eren distracted himself by looking down at his dust-caked boots. They were new boots, bought with the reward money after encouragement from his sister to treat himself for getting a place in the Corps. Well, new enough; they were actually second hand from a street side peddler’s stall with the soles worn so thin he could still feel the grooves of the city street under his feet. Eren preferred being barefoot; the soles of his feet were toughened and thick after years of being exposed to hot clay, sharp stones and dusty side streets. It was also easier to execute sharp turns and find elusive footholds with bare feet rather than the awkward and clumsy skidding associated with footwear, but Levi had insisted, and at the end of the day, even Eren’s thick soles weren’t immune to the sharp edges of broken roof tiles and rusty nails holding together shack roofs which he’d have to deal with if he’d be using the gear often.

“New shoes?” Levi asked, having observed Eren’s silent inspection. Eren nodded, kicking a loose pebble with toe of his boot. Levi hummed in what Eren decided was an approving tone. “Very smart.” Eren looked up in surprise, but the older man was still looking straight ahead. He smiled, looking back down. Yes, they were quite smart, weren’t they? His footsteps took on a distinctly proud bounce.

“Buy yourself a good cloak next. How are you not cold?” He _was_ cold. Eren liked the crisp ocean winds that pummeled him when he was flying over the city on cables; the ones rich with the scent of sea salt that felt refreshingly cool on his skin. The cold he felt now was the stagnant, bone-chilling cold of early mornings that, together with the constant humidity, made his clothes feel damp and gross. He couldn’t help shivering, suddenly feeling very stupid for leaving behind his wrap; surely Levi had noticed by now too. He was trying so hard to disprove the Captains impression of him as being immature, rash, and thoughtless, but him being so excited for field work that he forgot his wrap was probably doing the complete opposite.  

He heard Levi sigh beside him, and suddenly felt like he’d disappointed him. Eren uncrossed his arms and shook out his shoulders, straightening his posture and lifting his chin, trying to look as at-ease as possible despite desperately wanting nothing more than to hunch in more against the cold.

“’M fine,” he lied, through lips that barely muffled the sound of chattering teeth.

Levi glanced at him doubtfully out of the corner of his eye, and Eren tried to look more convincing.

“Wait here.” _Huh?_ Eren drew to a halt and looked around. They were in a side street not far from the base, with nice houses neatly lining up on either side. Even the street was relatively clean as far as streets in Trost tended to go; there were no bullock carts carving tracks into the even dirt road or stray dogs sniffling through trash heaps. Eren knew this street, he passed through here sometimes on his way to pick up Mikasa from the temple, and he always admired the neat, well-tended houses and dreamt of the day he could afford to live in one of them with Mikasa and Armin. Goals of secure domesticity had replaced his childhood dream of joining the Corps and exploring the outside world when it became clear that something’s just weren't practical any more. Now, as Eren looked around at the orderly yards, it occurred to him that he very well could have both if he worked hard enough.

Levi left him frowning in confusion as he crossed the narrow street to one of the houses on the other side and hopped up the stairs before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, it was opened up and Levi exchanged a few quick words with the occupant, who was concealed from Eren’s view inside the house, before he was let in. Levi had said they’d have to make a side-journey, but Eren hadn’t felt the need to ask what for. Now, as he peered up at the building Levi had disappeared into without explanation, Eren wondered what kind of Corps-related business such a quaint little homestead could possibly be entangled in.

A few minutes later, while Eren was shuffling around trying to keep warm, the door opened and Levi appeared again with three parcels in his hands. He descended onto the second step of the house before turning back to the homeowner, who now stepped into view onto the threshold. Eren blinked in surprise. He’d entertained the possibility of the house being a secret Corps base, but the beautiful woman standing in the doorway in a flour-covered apron over a simple skirt and blouse, cheerfully chatting with his Captain was certainly no undercover operative.

Eren watched Levi say his goodbyes and he shrunk into the shadow of one of the houses doorways, suddenly extremely self-conscious of his dirt-smeared clothes and ratty appearance juxtaposed against the orderly neighbourhood and the Captain’s well-off company. He waited until the door had closed again and Levi was making his way back over before stepping out, a question on his lips.

“Sorry,” Levi said before he had the chance to speak. “I forgot my lunch this morning and stake-outs tend to go on for a while. Here, I grabbed you a pack as well since you hardly had the chance to prepare your own.” Levi handed him one of the packs in his hands, and then handed him another. Eren recognized the distinctive dark-green of the Survey Corps’ uniform, and once unraveled, he found it to be one of the military cloaks, much like the one Levi was already wearing.

“It’s one of my old ones, but I figured since you’d be getting your own soon anyway, you might as well make use of this one until you get a replacement.” Eren blinked down speechlessly at the unexpected gift, and then at the banana-leaf wrapped bundle in his other hand that indeed smelled delicious.

Levi set off, continuing along the street towards Dauper, and once again, Eren hurried to catch up with the shorter mans surprisingly fast pace.

“Wait…” Eren looked from Levi, towards the house he’d come from, and back again, slowly putting the pieces together. Levi didn’t speak, apparently waiting for Eren to collect his thoughts.

“That was _your house?!_ ”

“Yes, of course.” He said it as though it should have been obvious. Eren gawked.

“Of course…” Eren echoed, dumbfounded. Captain Levi lived in a house. A cute little, two-story house wedged cozily a street of full others that looked more or less the same, with a clean swept front staircase and blooming flower baskets hanging along the patio.

With a beautiful, mystery woman who made him packed lunches to take to work.


	31. The Second-Best Swords Man

A housekeeper. Of course.

Eren shook his head and smiled to himself. Of course a well-off bachelor like Captain Levi would probably have hired someone to maintain his house given how busy he was. Eren wasn’t sure for a moment what he’d expected; sure, Levi was very tight-lipped about his private life, but surely something like having a wife was something even _he_ couldn’t conceal from idle base gossip for long.

Eren tucked his food pack under his arm to swing the thick cloak over his shoulders. It was a little small for him, barely covering his wrists and just brushing his hip-bones, but it was certainly warmer than before so he was hardly complaining. It was the old Corps design; the green washed out with age and the trimming around the edge a dark yellow which had later been replaced by sparkling gold in the newer version. The Wings of Freedom insignia on the back was a fabric patch that had been sewn onto the cloak, as opposed to embroidered on as it were on Levi’s uniform. Eren thumbed at the thick fabric softened with use. He was wearing Levi’s old cloak. A couple years earlier and he’d be dancing with joy at being afforded such an honour. He was still thrilled, of course, and quite surprised, but in a different way. Levi had given him his own cloak to keep him warm, even though he’d insisted he was fine. It smelled freshly laundered with the slightest hint of dried herbs clinging to the wool. His mother used to do the same thing to keep washed clothes smelling fresh.

“It’s a little small,” Levi observed, his brows creasing as he looked over Eren as is he was personally offended that Eren didn’t fit in his old clothes. “We’ll replace it with a new one soon enough though.”

“It’s fine,” Eren answered promptly, tugging it tighter around him with a smile. Half because he was used to turning down such offers automatically, but also because it genuinely was. It was still far finer a cloak than he’d ever owned, and it was Levi’s too. There was a certain pride in that.

Eren tugged the hood up over his head and hugged his food pack to his chest, the still-warm bundle keeping him toasty under his newly acquired layer. The sky was lightening when they arrived in Dauper. It was a small, hunter’s town close to the fringes of the city, perched on the foot of a mountain ridge and flanked by the thick jungle. So far from the heart of the city, it tended to generally go overlooked by the usual military sphere of observation, and therefore had grown into quite the hub for gambling and illegal hunting. Sasha was from Dauper; she’d learned all her tricks here.

Eren wasn’t sure who lead the way to The Pit; Levi knew where he was going, but Eren was more than familiar with the path towards his old haunt. The streets were winding and looked almost identical to the unfamiliar eye, but Eren knew them like the back of his hand. The villagers watched them warily from the shadows of their homes and tiny stalls, suspicious of unfamiliar faces and even more so of ones in the distinct military uniform. Without even needing to discuss the move, both he and Levi silently inverted their cloaks to conceal the dark green of the Corps. The cloaks were designed to be inverted and the inner lining was an unassuming dusty tan colour, good for blending into the hues of the desert and disappearing into large crowds unseen.

Eren waited by the road side across from the huge, dilapidated structure of The Pit while Levi ducked into the coffee shop directly opposite for permission to use the upstairs room that had a window that could see straight across. The old woman manning the store looked unwilling until Levi subtly pushed a small pouch across the counter towards her that clinked with the movement. She eyed the pouch and squinted at Levi, and for a moment, Eren feared she might refuse. But then she swept it up and stuffed it into the bosom of her gown, jerked her head towards a side door behind the counter, and bustled away to serve her customers. People, while generally suspicious of outsiders, could be persuaded to turn a blind eye as long as it were for the right price. Eren hurried after the older man when he indicated for him to follow, and they crept up the wheezing wooden stair case towards the upper level.

The room was a bedroom, small and sparsely furnished. It was warmer in there than on the streets, and Levi shrugged of his cloak and draped it over the back of a chair. Eren settled down on the cot close to the window, watching Levi’s methodical process as he went around drawing the curtains and setting down his supplies. What now, then? How long were they meant to sit here and watch? Was this even a two-man job, and why had Levi brought him along? Eren wondered if Levi had heard of his altercation with the cadet named Dietrich. Surely if he had, he wouldn’t have brought Eren out today.

Eren idly began to pick at the hem of his cloak. He could see where the old fabric had worn away at points and been carefully mended with small, delicate stitches that were barely visible if you didn’t look hard enough. Had the housekeeper done that too?

“Is it itchy?”

“Hm?” Eren looked up, and realized Levi was eyeing the way he was fiddling with the edge. He clasped his hands quickly.

“No, it’s fine.” Levi shrugged and turned to drag one of the heavy wooden chairs to the only window he’d left open overlooking The Pit’s entrance. Eren placed his food parcel beside him and shifted around so they were both facing the open window, not three feet separating them. He could tell Levi was used to this; he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to the elbows and loosened the cravat around his neck, crossing his arms and settling back to wait. Looked like this would take a while.

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Eren shifted on the low cot. It wasn’t very comfortable, made of scratchy, woven yarn stretched over a wooden frame. Levi glanced over, his grey eyes skittering over him with a frown like he was just as stumped by the question as Eren.

“Well I suppose you might as well tell me what you know about The Pit.” So he had no reason for dragging Eren along after all. That was a little disappointing. Eren was happy he was finally doing something more than base chores, but he’d hoped Levi had had some reasoning, like to train him or to use his skillsets specifically; he’d only found out about Eren’s inside knowledge of the Pit _after_ he’d been invited along.

“Oh. Well,” Eren shrugged at looked across the road.  The sunrise had painted the decrepit and peeling husk of the fighting ring a warm salmon pink, making it look far more homely than it should. It was starting to warm up already, and his – _Levi’s_ – thick cloak was beginning to border on the uncomfortable, but Eren didn’t want to take it off just yet.

“I must have been, what, fifteen? Sixteen? Mika and I had been on the streets for a couple years by that stage, but we were really struggling. My friend Sasha,” It wouldn’t hurt to name anyone who wasn’t a part of The Titan’s; they weren’t Levi’s targets after all. “She’s from here and she mentioned this place to me. I was a pretty rowdy kid then, and I was winning more fights than losing them, so I figured that meant I had a pretty good chance in the ring too.” He couldn’t help but laugh remembering his bullheaded belligerence. It hadn't entirely faded over time, but he'd learned to pick his battles a little better now, and to fight well enough to survive the unwise ones.

“I take it you were wrong, then?” At Eren’s puzzled look, Levi continued on, waving in the direction of the structure across the road. “About having pretty decent chances in the ring?”

“Oh, fuck yeah. I had my ass handed to me not two minutes into my first fight.” Even Levi had the decency to pull a face at that. He frowned at Eren, his expression disapproving. Eren expected to be told that that shouldn’t have been surprising, so Levi’s next words caught him by surprise.

“You were just a kid. Don’t they have age restrictions?” Eren considered that. Probably; nothing set in any official guidelines, but even the fighting coordinators had some base-level standards, he supposed. More born out of the fact that children too young wouldn’t be entertaining enough rather than any real propriety.

“Fifteen wasn’t too young. In fact, that brings me to how I met Ann—Uh, The Female Titan and the rest of the gang.”

“Really? You’re gonna call her ‘ _The Female?’_ ” 

“I’ll have you know that was her fighting name," Eren scowled, pointing a reproachful finger at the other man. Levi only snorted and eyed the offensive digit with dry amusement. "Everyone started calling her that because she was one of the few female fighters there, and the only one who could go up against the men as well. She is _amazing_.” Eren’s tone became hushed with reverence as he recalled Annie’s proficiency in the ring. The way she’d scale the side ropes like a monkey, bouncing off the beams and launching herself at her opponent with no hesitation. She’d often been dwarfed in size as well, but she knew how to use her lower centre of gravity to her advantage, throwing men twice her size over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “She was only my age as well, and one of the best fighters, so that’s probably one of the reasons why they were so lenient with screening by age.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small child sprint across the street, their ill-fitting clothes practically hanging off their stick thin frame, and instantly both Levi and Eren’s gazes snapped back to attention. 

“She that good?” Levi continued after a while, still scrutinizing the scene outside with sharp, grey eyes. There was still nothing much to see. It was early enough to be just after last night’s activities would have petered off, but too early for the new day’s business to proceed.

“ _Better_.” Eren automatically straightened up with pride. “She could give you a hard time, I think.” That caught Levi’s attention. He’d never been a boastful man, Eren knew. It was another one of the reasons he’d grown up to admire him so; he had his strengths but it never got to his head and he certainly didn’t throw his weight around like he probably could get away with doing. Even so, he couldn’t let a challenge like that slide.

“And this girl taught you everything you know?” Eren frowned.

“More or less. Any cheap tactics I taught myself.” Levi snorted at Eren’s playful grin.

“You saying you can take me?” That wiped the smile off Eren’s face in an instant. Levi’s expression was completely flat, keen eyes watching Eren closely.

“What? No! That’s not what—” _Oh God._ Eren looked at the older man, eyes wide with panic and hands held up in a startled conciliatory gesture.

“Really? Not even curious?” Eren was spluttering through his next words when Levi suddenly started laughing, his thin lips stretched into a rare grin. It finally hit him that the older man had been only teasing. Eren gaped, eyes darting around his Captain’s face like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Levi had… _dimples_.

“You... you were joking?” A hesitant, unconscious smile tugged up at his own lips. It was hard not to smile when Levi smiled. Perhaps it was one of those conditioned fear-responses for when you encountered something so bizarre, you didn’t know how else to react.

“I am known to do that on occasion,” Levi said sardonically. _No, you really are not_ , Eren did not say out loud. Still, the direction the conversation had turned in was unusual. Pleasantly light, and surprisingly easy. He might even venture to call it banter. Eren found himself scrambling for a new topic when the silence carried out for a beat too long, threatening to lapse back into the previous silence.

“I _am_ a good fighter though.” Levi, whose gaze had drifted to the window again, glanced back at him out of the corner of his eye, an eyebrow arching ever so slightly, as if to say ‘ _Oh really?_ ’ Eren bristled.

“I _am_ ,” He pressed, leaning forward in his seat. Levi’s eyes followed his movements carefully, but he shrugged. _I didn’t say otherwise_. “I was one of the best knife fighters in The Pit.” Speaking of which, they had long since abandoned discussing the mission at hand. Eren had been meant to be disclosing everything he knew, but the fact that the conversation had derailed and headed into something more personal was, well, _nice_. What was more surprising was that, either Levi hadn't noticed, or he was genuinely interested.

“Are you any good against a sword, though?” Eren cocked his head to the side and frowned as Levi shifted in his seat to face him a little better, and Eren could tell he had his attention again.

“Sword fighting _is_ the primary means of fighting in the Corps.” The way Levi said it carried the underlying question of ‘you _have_ thought about that, right?’ Eren didn’t know how to fight with swords. He’d always assumed he had more combat experience than the recruits because he’d learned how to fight on the streets, which was probably still more than all they’d been taught in training, but he’d never really factored in _swords_. No one had swords on the street; at best, a rusty cleaver or a machete, but swords were for soldiers and noblemen. They had swords at Wall Rose, though. Decorative blades hung up on the walls in gold sheaths. They were useable, but mainly for show. Mikasa knew how to handle them; he assumed she’d probably enticed some lessons out of a Military Policeman or something. He’d seen her practice sometimes after polishing them to a shine, the blade singing as it sliced through the air with deadly precision, but he didn’t think he’d ever even _touched_ one before.

“…I could be?” His voice was small and unsure, and he looked at his superior almost hesitantly, worried he’d see disappointment in those narrow, steely eyes. He’d talked big about how able he was, but he didn’t even have basic sword skills. That would be seen as a major deficiency for sure.

Except Levi didn’t look too fussed. “You don’t have to look so constipated, I’m not firing you over that. I was just like you when I first joined up; I’d never even held a sword before. ‘Swords are for rich shits and military scum.’” He said it with a faint, nostalgic smile, like he was reciting some old mantra. Eren’s gaze flickered unsurely to Levi’s own beautiful blade, resting against the wall close to his right hand. But _you_ are military scum, he wanted to say, but stopped himself short when it hit him that, from the way he was speaking, Levi sounded a lot like he’d come off the same streets that he had.

“But you’re the best swordsmen in the city now?”

“Exactly, it just takes practice. I’m not saying you should drop everything and learn to use a sword and that nothing else will suffice, but if you’re good enough, you can definitely make do without. God knows I fought soldiers with just a flimsy dagger once too.” Wait, what? Levi fighting soldiers? Did he mean in practice? Eren was still turning his words over in his head when Levi continued.

“I could ask Mike to give you some pointers. He taught me most of what I now know.” Eren’s eyes grew as wide as saucer’s and he openly gawked at the older man. Levi didn’t seem to think much of what he’d said, smoothing out the creases of his trousers, oblivious to Eren’s stare. Levi would do that for him? Get _Mike_ to teach him to fight? He was probably second only to Levi in prowess! Actually, on that note….

“If Mike taught you everything, how come you’re better than him now?” He didn’t mean it in offence, but he could tell from the way Levi’s lip curled and his eyes shone mischievously, he’d unwittingly stepped into some long-standing dispute.

“You know what, that’s an excellent question. Be sure to ask him that for me.”


	32. The Captain's Secret

Eren awoke to the sound of his stomach growling.

Something smelled _delicious_. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and rolled over on the straining cot to find Levi opening up the food packages, laying out the lump rice on another rickety chair pulled up like a makeshift table. _Oh God, he’d fallen asleep_. Eren stared dumbly around the room as he tried to gather his bearings. For how long? Why had Levi not woken him? He remembered that they’d lapsed into a comfortable silence soon after that first conversation, and that it was well past noon when he’d started to feel drowsy from a late night working at Wall Rose coupled with boredom. It was darker outside now, the purple hue of dusk creeping through the gaps in the shutters and painting the tiny room in cool shades. Despite that, it was also far hotter and his shirt stuck to his skin, slick with sweat. Eren stared at the other man meticulously folding the wilted banana leaf under the food, his untied cravat falling loose around his neck and his top buttons undone. Eren could see the slight sheen of perspiration glistening across his collarbones, and it suddenly struck him that his cloak was missing. He located it soon, folded up neatly at the foot of the bed. _He_ certainly hadn’t done that.

“Oh, you're awake," Levi spared him a glance before settling back on his chair. "You're gonna make a shitty sentry if that was any performance to go by.”

"Sorry." Eren yawned, his joints cracking as he stretched out the knots of his awkward sleeping position. He peeked at his captain sheepishly through his bangs. "...How long was I out?"

"Just under two hours, I'd say. It's not a big deal, I would have woken you if it was. It's been quiet." 

Levi directed him to a wash basin in the corner of the room to clean up, and they settled down for their long-awaited meal. Eren eyed the food ravenously; he hadn’t eaten properly since breakfast and it was lucky Levi had thought to bring him food now as well. It smelled heavenly; brown [lump rice](http://www.thefab.lk/my-content/uploads/2013/01/Lump_Rice_00000150.jpg) with generous helpings of creamy potato, fried onion  _sambol_ , grilled fish, some sort of pickle, and a hard-boiled egg. Eren hadn’t had food like this in ages; you couldn’t find this sort of home-cooked meal in street stalls or the leftovers the Wall Rose workers were dealt. It smelled like his mother’s cooking; in fact,  _eerily_  similar to the Eastern recipes she’d been handed down from her own family. God bless Levi’s housekeeper/cook.

“This looks amazing!” He breathed, mouth-watering. Levi didn’t respond, already digging into his own meal and mixing up the side servings with expert fingers. Not needing any further prompting, Eren quickly followed suit.

“I just had a late night,” he explained after he'd satisfied the worst of his hunger. Levi lip curled with disgust at his words spoken through a mouthful of rice, and Eren swallowed it nervously.

“Late night? Hanji told me you were sent home only a few hours after dinner. Don’t try pull that shit with me.” Eren’s awkward grin only stretched wider and he ducked his head apologetically.

“I had a shift at Wall Rose right after that went on till dawn, actually…” Yes, he hadn’t got a wink of sleep last night, and he’d been bone-tired all day, but he didn’t want to complain. He’d been thanking his stars Levi had chosen today to bring him out on such a relaxed job when he’d been dreading the stable-mucking and window-washing he’d normally get. The line between Levi’s brows deepened as the older man regarded him with an expression Eren struggled to place. He supposed it must be angry; Eren over-working himself in his own time was no excuse to slack off now.

“It’s not my place to tell you how to manage your time outside of work hours, but I  _am_  entitled to intervene if I feel whatever it is adversely affects the quality of your work once you are here.” Eren nodded humbly.  _Fair enough_. The conversation ceased for the remainder of the meal, after which Levi discarded the left over banana leaves and they both washed their hands. Two other soldiers would be arriving soon to take over the night shift, which is when things would really get interesting. Eren was hopping around the room on one foot, struggling to wrestle on his boot when Levi broke the silence again.

“Look after yourself, for God’s sake. You got your reward money; don’t run yourself dead.” Eren looked up, frozen in surprise mid-hop, but Levi had turned back to gathering up his belongings and swinging his cloak over his shoulders as if he hadn’t said anything further. The older man look over the building across the road one last time, the dim lighting painting harsh lines across his cheeks and deepening the shadows under his eyes. Bringing him extra snacks and clothes, warning him against overworking himself in that practiced nonchalance. Eren smiled to himself.

It was almost like he cared.

 

*****************

“How is work going then, Eren?” Marco asked, expertly flipping the roti with his fingers. “Is Captain Levi as terrifying as I remember?” The sizzle of oily dough frying on hot metal filled the cluttered room with mouthwatering aromas. Marco didn’t even need to look up from his work station as he reached out to snag sprigs of herbs from where they hung down from the rafters in convenient bunches or lined the racks along the walls in unlabeled pots. He knew this kitchen like the back of his hand. Eren always loved to watch him cook; it was the same half-methodical, half-intuitive performance as when he was mixing medicines for his patients. He sat on a stool in the corner of the crowded kitchen, far out of the way and wolfing down the food Marco had prepared as he watched the freckled boy work his magic.

There had never been enough room for a formal dining table let alone area in such a small house, so everyone tended to make do with any seating surface they could find. Mikasa was at Jean and Marco’s today as well and had cleared herself an area by the window as she rocked a sleeping Armin, humming under her voice as she watched the other boy’s morning domestic routine. Jean sped past, comb stuck in his unkempt hair and only wearing a single boot. Marco half-heartedly muttered something about ‘no shoes in the house.’

“He’s really not so bad, you know. He looks scary, but he can be quite,” Eren licked his fingers as he searched for the word. “…gentle?” He pretended not to see the amused look his sister shot his way. She knew the whole ‘crush’ thing was untrue now, but that still didn’t stop her from making the occasional jibe. It was partially Eren’s fault; he couldn’t help but get on the defensive so it was an easy target.  
“Mike’s giving me sword-fighting lessons this week, actually,” he announced with a wide grin. Marco shot him an appreciative look over his shoulder, and Mikasa looked at him blankly, not understanding the significance. Jean whizzed past back the way he’d come, scanning the room agitatedly.

“You’re boots by the bullock cart!” They all heard a door down the hall slam shut.

“He didn’t hear,” Mikasa and Marco murmured in unison, shaking their heads and returning to their work.

“Well, I should probably get going.” Eren stood up, wiping the crumbs from his mouth by the back of his hand.

“It’s still a little early isn’t it?”

“I thought I’d take a different route today.” He slid his plate into the sink with a sheepish grin aimed at Marco, before grabbing his - _Levi’s?_ \- cloak and pecking Mikasa and a sleeping Armin on their heads.

“I’ll be back in time for drinks tonight, I promise!” He called, closing the door behind him on the sound of Jean’s muffled cursing and Mikasa’s giggles. Eren stood for a moment outside, reveling in the quietness of the early hour. The sky was only just starting to lighten, but his cloak kept the cold at bay. He thought he’d take a different path to the base today, through the nicer part of town.

Through Levi’s street.

Strictly for a change of view, of course. The path was a little longer, but he’d set off earlier to make up for it, and besides, Levi was starting relax about Eren having to be there earlier than everyone else now that he’d proved his work ethic.

Eren slowed to a stroll as he entered the street. The houses were so neat and orderly; no patchily mended cracks in the clay walling here, in fact, some of them even looked _bricked_. Date trees sprouted in the spaces between houses, bright orange fruits swollen and ripe hanging in bunches under the canopy of their branches. The air here smelled more of fruits and delicious foods than the usual pungence of sweat, smoke, and dog shit that plagued the alleys closer to where he lived. Levi lived in one of the smaller houses close to the end of the street. Eren could even see the dark silhouette of the Survey Corps base from here.

Levi’s house looked as jarringly picturesque as he remembered; desert flowers blooming in the woven baskets lining the awnings, and a brightly coloured rug by the doorstep. He wasn’t sure what kind of home he expected the stony Captain to live in, but certainly had expected _this_.  He hadn’t realized he’d subconsciously slowed as he’d walked past until he saw the front door crack open and the sound of voices filtering out.

 _Shit_.

Eren spun frantically on the spot before quickly ducking into the narrow alley between the two houses directly opposite. He pressed himself against the wall and took several deep breaths, eyes wide. It’s not that he’d been doing anything _wrong_ , but Levi knew he didn’t normally come this route. He knew this was out of Eren’s way, so running into Eren lurking in the street outside his house not one day after showing him where it was would obviously be interpreted as incredibly suspicious. In fact, why was Eren even here? There wasn’t even anything to be misinterpreted. This _was_ downright creepy.

Once his heart beat had slowed a bit, Eren tugged his hood up and risked peering around the edge of the wall. He’d known Levi arrived at the base roughly around this time as well, but it had completely eluded him to consider he’d actually run _into_ the man himself if he took this route. Eren wanted to ram his head against a wall. He’d almost been _seen_.

Levi was standing on the doorstep now, pulling his boots on as he talked with the same woman Eren had seen yesterday. Eren squinted at them, trying to make out her shape which was still half hidden behind the door. Did every housekeeper see their employer off to work so cheerfully in the morning? That struck him as strange. Levi straightened up just as the woman stepped down and into the light.

And Eren nearly fell out of his hiding spot.

The toddler in her arms, a little girl who could only have been a couple moths older than Armin at the most, reached out with pudgy fingers for Levi’s cheek. The older man took the inquisitive hand in his and pressed a kiss to the palm, smiling as the child giggled shyly and buried her face in her mother’s neck. The woman laughed as well, leaning down so Levi could kiss her on the head, and then she stepped back up onto the highest step to watch Levi off with a wave.

Eren shrank back into his hiding place as Levi walked past the opening of his alley, flattening himself into the shadows and squeezing his eyes shut. He waited until long after his captain’s shadow had shrunk from view, then counted down from fifty as well just for good measure.

Well… that was no housekeeper.

 


	33. The Silent Treatment

“Alright then, take your stance.” Mike squared up across from Eren in the near empty training field, rolling his shoulders and adjusting his grip on the saber in his hand. Eren stared back blankly. They’d practiced mainly hand-to-hand so far, and Mike had made him show him how good he was at throwing knives as well, but when Eren had seen him holding a blade, he’d expected they’d finally get to the good stuff. He looked down at the twin daggers in his hands, then back at Mike.

“I need a sword.”

“No use if you don’t know how to use it.” Mike grinned, and it was a terrifying sight. It wasn’t his usual, lazy smile; it was eager and vicious. This was, after all, the man that taught Levi his ways.

“…Isn’t that what you’re supposed to teach me?”

“Didn’t Levi explain? You don’t need to bring a sword to a swordfight. You’re a knife fighter, aren’t you? I’m going to teach you to fight with knives.” Yes, Levi had said something like that, actually. Back in Dauper when he’d first proposed getting Mike to mentor him, but he hadn’t really elaborated much at all. Eren snorted and glanced in the direction of Levi’s office window. He hadn’t seen the captain properly all day; glimpsed him over lunch and around the grounds, but he’d made a point of avoiding him and he was certain Levi could tell. Eren wasn’t sure why the revelation about Levi’s private life was affecting him as much as it was. He’d been shocked at first, but after a while, it occurred to him that he didn’t know much about Levi at all. Sure, the ‘wife and kid’ part had blind-sided him, but it was just a small puzzle piece to a bigger picture he knew nothing about. Even Levi’s house had looked different to what Eren had expected, but that’s all he’d ever had to go on; expectations. He really knew nothing at all, and what he hated most, was that Levi knew so much about _him_. He knew about Mikasa and Armin, he knew about Wall Rose, the Titan’s, and even Eren’s time in Dauper’s Pit and how he’d gotten in with the Titan’s in the first place. Half that information Eren had freely volunteered without a second thought as well. It just never occurred to him that Levi would use the information against him, but now that he thought about it, there was no reason for him not to. He could just be biding his time, gathering all the information Eren let slip until he had everything he needed. All the while, careful not to let anything about himself slip. Eren felt like a naïve fool, and he did not feel that often. He clenched his jaw and smiled wrly.

“Levi doesn’t really explain much.”

“First name basis already?” Mike asked. Eren looked up, surprised by the question until he remembered he’d called Levi by his name again instead of his station. He was trying to fix that. Trying to be like the other soldiers; this was a job, after all. No need for the over-familiarity, since Levi was probably just using it to his advantage anyway. Eren didn’t respond to the question, and thankfully Mike didn’t pursue the matter further, although he did crack a cryptic smile.

“I already know how to fight with knives.” Eren muttered, half-heartedly taking up his stance. The blond arched an eye brow.

“Against swords?”

“Well…no.”

“Then you aren’t much use. If you’re going to specialize in a particular skillset, you better know all the techniques. When we’re through, you’ll be able to take on most opponents with even the flimsiest of knives.” Eren looked at the other man skeptically but Mike only smiled back, eyes shining like he knew something Eren didn’t. He just really wanted to get straight into the swordplay; he already knew everything he needed to about knife-fighting.

“Fine.” The word had barely passed his lips when Mike started swinging.

 

****************

“There was a food fight in Sina.”

“Wha’?” Hanji looked at Levi over the rim of their glasses, speaking around the fountain pen between their teeth.

“In the markets. A brawl between Erwin supporters and the second son’s supporters.” Hanji keened mournfully.

“All that _food_ …” While it wasn’t what Levi was going for, he could understand why Hanji was caught on that detail; it was an absurd thing to imagine to be that rich. If people started flinging produce during a brawl in the outer districts, all conflict would be forgotten immediately in favour of scrambling to gather up the food. Levi ignored Hanji’s lament, leaning back in his chair and balancing his elbows on the armrest. “The emperor isn’t even dead yet and the succession drama is starting.”

“The second son?” Hanji asked doubtfully. "He doesn't seem the power-hungry sort."

“He isn't, it's his mother, Mahjabin Begum. She's the second wife, but her son was the Emperor's only male heir for so long I think she's having trouble letting that idea go even though Erwin's the clear successor.”

"I've seen her son a few times when I've accompanied Shadis on his errands," Hanji mused. "He's actually quite meek from what I've observed, and not in the best health either, but that will only make him easier to manipulate. I think a significant number in the upper-tier would back him just to have a puppet."

It wasn’t a big issue; there was no way someone with the influence and connections as Erwin would have any difficulty succeeding, especially given he was the clear heir, but the resulting turmoil and tensions always boiled down to petty backstreet beatings and cowardly brawls between the conflicting parties. Or brothel raids; that was something both sides always seemed to see eye to eye on.

“I need to tell Eren to warn the girls.” Levi rubbed at his temples, turning his gaze towards the exposed rafters of his office. Should he increase patrols around the more prominent brothels, or was it too soon? He’d thought the idiots would wait until the Emperor was at least in his grave before stirring up shit. He’d discuss it with the rest at tonight’s meeting.

“Where _is_ Eren? He’s usually hovering somewhere in your periphery, but I haven’t seen him much all week.” Levi frowned and turned to look out the window behind him. It was dark now and he couldn’t see the grounds below, but Eren should be down there, as he had been the past couple nights this week.

“Mike’s got him again.”

“Poor kid.”

“If you ask me, he likes it. You should see his face after he takes a good beating; reminds me of you when you find some new sample.” Hanji laughed, trying to look offended and failing. Levi continued to stare down at the training yard below.

“He’s been acting different lately.”

“Hm?”

“Eren.” Hanji looked at him questioningly. Levi sighed and shrugged. “He’s started calling me ‘Sir’ and salutes when I come around to supervise.”

“That sounds… good?” They sounded slightly confused, and Levi could understand why. It _did_ sound good; it sounded like model behavior, because that’s what it _was_. Not one word of complaint or disgruntled expression no matter how tedious the chore Levi allocated. He didn’t even bother him about the next time Levi would take him out for field work. Levi wasn’t sure what had happened, but the change had been too sudden to be gradually learned discipline. Levi had come to the base on Monday morning and was surprised to not find Eren hopefully hovering around his office waiting for instructions as he usually did. After half an hour, he was starting to think something might have happened, only to be told by Petra that the boy had arrived shortly after Levi had and had consulted her for any chores before setting to work immediately. This had turned into some routine for the past three days, and even when Levi went to check on him, he saluted and listened to anything he said without another word. No wisecracks, no whining, no cheek. Thing was, it wasn’t an overall change in behavior. During lunch, Levi would see him at his usual spot in the mess hall, surrounded by the usual gaggle of admirers and friends, being as loud and crass as usual. He’d seen the way he mucked around with Mike during training, and it was clear even Hanji hadn’t noticed a difference, so he must be treating the other officers with the same unprofessional familiarity he always did. It was just Levi.

“I’m going to check on him.” Hanji looked startled by the sudden announcement. They looked around at the sprawling sheets of expenses they’d been checking over as if to ask ‘ _what about all these?_ ’

“I’m sure Mike’s taking care of him, Levi.” Levi grunted and grabbed his jacket. He didn’t have to explain himself; Eren was _his_ assistant; if he didn’t check on him, who would?

 

Levi could hear laughter as he descended the staircase to the grounds, echoing up the stone walls along with the sound of clashing metal and scrambling footsteps. The base was mostly deserted now that dinner was over and everyone was free to do their own activities, and many soldiers had either gone to their homes or retired to the common rooms before lights out. Levi’s solitary footsteps echoed on the flagstone as he walked on the path parallel to the inner quadrangle, watching the two figures at its centre. The waxing moon made the sand of the training field glow around Eren and Mike’s dancing forms, their frantic footsteps having carved patterns into Levi’s perfectly raked field. Levi crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar as he watched the sparring. Mike was steady and sure as always, circling Eren’s smaller, leaner form with the predatory certainty of a jungle cat. Levi could tell by the weary set of his shoulders and the way his shirt clung to his skin that they’d been at this for hours. Eren was the complete opposite, hunched low and watching Mike alertly, his lips stretched into a feral grin as he scampered back and forth, dancing just out of Mike’s reach. Mike could end the fight whenever he wanted, but he had a stubborn streak few were aware of and Levi knew when pitted against an opponent as bullheaded as Eren, he’d go until he’d pried nothing short of a surrender from the other. Levi would see how Eren’s dark skin was coated in a sheen of sweat and his hair clung to his forehead in damp strands. His bare feet dragged on the sand as he skipped back and forth, even his usually limitless energy supply finally depleted. The boy was exhausted but stubborn to a fault, and far too proud to concede defeat.

“That’s enough now, wouldn’t you say Mike? You run Eren ragged and I’ll make you scrub the stairs in his place.” Levi ignored the way Eren instantly stood at attention despite his panting, fixing his gaze on Mike instead.

“Your pups not too shabby.” The tall blond smiled and thumped Eren hard on the back, wiping his brow with the back of his free hand. Eren scowled and opened his mouth to protest, but seemed to catch himself before he spoke, and Levi felt oddly disappointed. He normally would have risen to such bait. “He’s a little rough and unrefined, but his stamina alone could outlast most.”

“You know what they say about the boys of Wall Rose.” Mike smirked at the insinuation.

“Not as intimately as _you_ would,” he shot back without missing a beat. Levi snorted, too impressed by the jab to counter. He let his gaze slide over to Eren now, watching the way the boy traced circles in the dust with his toe, standing close to Mike and pointedly not looking in Levi’s direction. It pissed him off. This was the boy who had edged behind him the night he’d first introduced him to Mike and Nanaba, trading banter with him casually enough to raise the other two’s eyebrows. Why the fuck was he playing coy now?  

“Oh, that reminds me. Eren had a question for you.” Mismatched eyes finally shot to him, clouded with startled confusion. Levi smiled, turning to Mike and shrugging nonchalantly. “He wanted to know why I’m a better swordsman than you even though you taught me.” Mike made a noise of indignation and turned on Eren as if hoping he’d deny it. Levi didn’t need to look at Eren to know he’d be desperately backpedalling under Mike’s betrayed stare.

“He’s _not_ ,” Mike’s said firmly when no such denial seemed forthcoming. He glared at Levi like he was responsible for putting such abhorrent ideas into the boys head and Levi just blinked back innocently. He could also feel Eren’s glare on him now, but Levi could only feel a smug sense of satisfaction that the boy at least wasn’t simpering around him like a rookie cadet anymore. He stared back archly, as if to say ‘ _well you did, didn’t you?_ ’

“I suppose Levi failed to mention how I was the one who beat his ass and dragged him to the Corps to begin with, hm?”

“That was years ago,” Levi plucked the practice blade from Mike’s hands and swung it around in a series of flips and spins, all the while watching the blond with a smile. “You haven’t beaten me in a recent duel to date.”

“You fight dirty.” Levi laughed and tossed the sword at Mike who plucked it out of the air with ease.

“Sounds like something a loser would say.”

“Eren, look at this ass.” The blond turned his attention to the quiet boy beside him, pointing at Levi like he was making an example out if him. “I dragged this sack of failure out of the slums with my own bare hands, put a sword in his belt and a brain in his head, and this is how he treats me?” Eren looked between the two blankly and Levi didn’t blame him. He didn’t exactly know of Levi’s history and Mike’s hand in it, after all. “In fact!” Mike straightened up and Levi rolled his eyes with a groan.

“Oh, here we go..."

“He can’t even teach you anything himself! He palms you off to me _knowing_ I’m the better teacher, and has the nerve to—“

“That’s enough now, big guy. No one likes a bragger.” Levi interrupted, turning to Eren. “That will be all. Make me my coffee and you can be on your way.” For the faintest moment Levi thought he’d made a break through, but then Eren snapped to attention again and Levi sighed. The boy saluted smartly at him before turning to Mike and saying his goodnights in the familiar way he always did, and then he turned to go without another glance in Levi’s direction. The older man frowned as he watched Eren walk to the edge of the field where he collected his boots and shirt before heading to the tea room. He didn’t notice Mike approach behind him until he spoke up, close enough to startle him.

“What was that all about?” Levi shot him a look, but Mike just shook his head and smiled. “Oh come on, Levi. Since when are you so talkative?”

“I’m not.” He turned to head back to his office, but Mike trailed after him.

“Oh, _now_ you’re back to being grumpy, are you? What changed—oh, _right_.” Levi didn’t much care for the knowing sound in Mike’s tone and he knew without looking that the taller man would be smirking. “And all that showing off with the sword? What was that?”

“You reek like a camel in heat. Go wash your stink off; the meeting starts in half an hour.” Mike just laughed, and Levi was relieved when he turned to head towards the well, but he also knew better than to think he’d let go of it at that. Or that he wouldn’t tell Nanaba, who’d then tell Hanji.

Tell them what exactly, he wasn’t sure himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _Begum_ \- A female royal and aristocratic title from Central and South Asia. In South Asia, _begum _has been adapted for use as a honorific for Muslim women of high social status or as a surname.__


	34. The Wanderers

A quiet knock and a nonintrusive ‘excuse me’ announced Eren’s arrival. Once Levi waved him in, he kept his gaze down and back ramrod straight as he made his way to where the older sat finishing off the rest of the expenses check. Levi paused his work to watch the boy, watched him rest the tray on the corner of the large desk and set the teacup down on a saucer, folding a napkin carefully and tucking it under the edge of the saucer. He did it all in complete, respectful silence, not once looking up at Levi, head bowed and focused on the task at hand. He used to put the coffee down and toss the napkin next to it before making himself comfortable on Levi’s settee until the older man gave him some menial task to do because it was better than him doing nothing. Levi watched and waited. But once Eren was done, he tucked the tea tray under his arm and saluted, then turned to leave without another word. Levi sighed and threw his quill down.

“Wait.” Okay, he admitted defeat. Eren paused by the door. Paused a little too long before turning back to face him, his expression so carefully neutral he could give Levi a run for his money. He clasped his hands behind his back and straightened to a neat parade rest, gaze forward and chin up.

“Sir?” _That again_. Levi scrutinized his face but Eren continued to stare ahead blankly. They were like that for a good few minutes; a strange, charged stand-off. Levi liked to think any other cadet might have cracked and asked if something was wrong, and that the drawn out silence was Eren’s stubborn streak refusing to yield. He liked to think Eren couldn’t completely fall to the role of obedient subordinate that fast. He tapped his fingers on the top of his desk, watching the other man closely. How to approach this? What was he supposed to say? ‘Why are you behaving so well so suddenly?’ It was driving him mad not knowing, but _what_ was he not knowing? He was aware enough that this should be exactly how he wanted things, but he knew Eren a little more intimately than he probably should at this point, and that made him want to know what exactly had happened to bring about this change. He thought it would be a success if he ever managed to get Eren in line, but this didn’t feel like a victory. In fact, given he was the one questioning the situation, it seemed like Eren was the one holding all the cards here.

“What’s going on, Eren?” Finally, eyes flickered down to meet his. He had the nerve to even frown a little, like he was confused by the question, but Levi could see the look in those mismatched eyes; he knew exactly what Levi meant and he was going to make him say it.

“Sorry, I don’t follow.” Well, that cheek at least was enough evidence that behind the mask, Eren was still alive and kicking. Levi stared just a little longer, just to let it be known he knew exactly what Eren was doing, then he nodded at the chair opposite him.

“Sit down.” Eren walked forward and dropped down into the indicated seat, meeting Levi’s gaze easily. _Go on, ask me_. Levi sat back and drummed his fingers on his armrest, mulling the situation over in his mind for the most effective approach. Neither man looked away the entire time. “I’m curious…” Levi began after a lengthy pause. Eren’s eyebrows rose attentively. The shit looked smug, he knew exactly the spot Levi found himself in; no other superior officer would care enough to inquire about a sudden change in a cadets behavior if it was good, and Eren was being _very_ good. “About the recent change in your behavior and the… cause.”

“Is there a problem, Sir?” Levi took a deep breath. Eren’s eyes sparkled in the candlelight; one glimmered gold and the other looked dark blue, but both watched Levi with the most infuriatingly defiant spark. The lines of his smirk were especially pronounced in the orange glow.

“No, not a problem…” How to approach this? Eren was making this particularly difficult and Levi’s pride wouldn’t allow him to straight up ask what was bothering him. He steepled his fingers and pressed them against his lips, watching the other over the tips. “How is your sister?” Eren’s eyes narrowed fractionally, his sharp gaze darting around Levi’s face searching for what, he wasn’t sure, but he made an effort to keep it hidden anyway.

“…Well.”

“Armin?”

“Fine, too.”  Levi nodded. That was good enough.

“I’ve been meaning to warn you to be more alert in the coming weeks, and to relay the message to the girls back at Wall Rose. The Emperor is sickly, and things might get… rowdy.” Eren frowned, distracted by the change in topic.

“Sickly?”

“Dying,” Levi clarified. He could tell by the change in Eren’s expression that he didn’t need to explain the ramifications; the boy may be a street rat hardly well versed in political climates, but he knew what that meant for his family and the other girls back at the brothel.

“What’s being done to protect us?” The question caught Levi off guard. So direct and demanding, there was an edge of entitlement to the tone; Eren’s gaze was unyielding and expectant.

“I’ve brought up the topic with Prince Erwin, he’d have the greatest influence, but I intend to direct more forces around the brothel areas.” He could tell Eren was unsatisfied with the answer, and for the first time he was glad for the boy’s newfound professionalism that he held his tongue. There really wasn’t much he could do; the Corps had their usual duties to run and too many resources diverted into patrolling the red light districts would attract the wrong kind of attention from Shadis and the higher ups. Levi had significant sway over how things functions in the Corps, but there was still only so much he could do.

“Levi!” His office door slammed open and Hanji pulled up short when it hit them somewhat belatedly that they were interrupting something. They glanced between Levi and Eren, smiling awkwardly. Levi could see Dita and Mike behind them, arms laden with paperwork and cups of coffee. Ah yes, the meeting. “Oh whoops, are we interrupting…?” The answer was obvious but Hanji had the tact of a blind bull in a flowerbed. “It’s just, I thought we’d arranged to have the meeting here?” Levi rolled his eyes and waved them in.

“Yes yes, we’re done here anyway. Thank you, Eren.” Eren took the cue and jumped up, saluting to him and nodding to the others before hurrying out. Levi called out to him before he disappeared, one last trick up his sleeve.

“We’re raiding Dauper’s Pit tomorrow.” Eren’s eyes lit up in interest but he blinked at Levi in confusion, unsure why this would be relevant to him. “You’ll be joining us, but—!“ Levi kept his face straight despite the enthused smile stretching across Eren’s. “You’ll be among the outer reinforcements, away from all the action. No gear, no danger; just observing, do you understand?” Even Eren couldn’t stamp down the happiness at that no matter how in control he’d acted the whole time. He nodded enthusiastically, grinning so wide his face looked like it would split in two. Levi allowed himself his own smile. He was going to count that as a win.

“Yes Sir!”

“Good. Now go.”

The officers pulled up their chairs and set their paperwork down on the table, settling around the work space once Eren had left. Levi studiously ignored Hanji’s gaze boring into the side of his skull, keeping his eyes glued to the parchment in front of him.

“You’re getting soft,” they finally said when it was clear he wasn’t about to acknowledge them any time soon. Levi’s eyes flickered up to meet theirs disinterestedly before returning to his work. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of a response.

“It’s him getting hard that would concern me,” Mike threw in. Levi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as Hanji’s obscene cackles filled the small room. Dita looked around at his colleagues in bewilderment.

“I don’t understand.”

This was going to be a long meeting.

 

 

****************

“Stay close to me, Levi said to be careful.”

“I’ve been watching my own back just fine long before Levi was around to tell me to,” Mikasa huffed from behind him. Armin was asleep in his arms, bundled up in a thick blanket with his head lolling around on Eren’s shoulder with each step. It was late and the streets were mostly empty, lit up only by the stark, bleached light of the moon overhead that drained the world of all colour. Far too late for decent folk to be out and about, but Eren had learned quite young that for people like himself, the cover of darkness offered a far safer shroud than broad daylight. Nonetheless, they hurried; glancing down each alleyway that they passed, watchful and alert of any shadows that looked deeper than the others.

The nights were getting cooler with the changing season. Still warm, but the atmosphere was getting more humid and suffocating, thick with moisture that heralded the coming rains. Mikasa and Eren clung close to each other as they pushed on towards Shiganshina’s South wall, following the familiar route to the clearing nestled between the forests edge, the fringe of the slums, and the river.

“When did they arrive?”

“Yesterday evening, chased in by the sandstorm. Hannes sent word while you were working.” Mikasa hummed happily and Eren knew she was as excited as he was. It had been a long time since they’d last seen their uncle; the nomads routes were never predictable, and the last time they’d crossed Trost had been just after Armin’s birth. They were eager to hear the stories of Hannes’ travels again; his visits were one of the few childhood routines that had survived the death of their parents, and it was nice to be transported back to a simpler time.

They could hear music as they neared; the crackling roar of a blazing bonfire, raucous laughter, and jaunty [harmonium ](http://cdn.shopclues.net/images/detailed/16183/harmonium_1429700236.jpg)music accompanied by [tabla](http://meinlpercussion.com/typo3temp/firelike/@423_9ecfbdfbd962aa17188958d8c6013cd1-3600-3600.png). Music they hadn’t heard in so long. Eren and Mikasa exchanged a nostalgic smile as the memories came flooding back; Hannes and a couple of his closest friends crowded into their old childhood home, the music blaring loud enough to disturb the neighbours. They’d sing unfamiliar songs in a fast, rolling language Eren was still getting the hang of, and their mother would laugh as she roasted [_appam_](http://nasrani.co.in/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Appam1.jpg)over the fire, joining in every now and again as their father swayed in time, cheerfully clueless but appreciative.

The nomads [camels ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/61/8f/4c/618f4cf5b905f6a8fac7ecce9f4dd983.jpg)were tethered to the edge of the forest with tussled ropes, detailed patterns and designs carved painstakingly by hand into their hides, then smeared over with coloured powders and dyes. Patchwork, technicolour blankets were thrown haphazardly over their humps, and bells sewn along the edges jingled with each slight movement. Everything about the nomads was gaudy, showy, and bright. Eren loved them for it, but he knew most others certainly did not. There was a reason they were pushed to the fringes of the poorest districts whenever they were in Trost; the stigma associated with the dark-skinned, Eastern nomadic tribes was that they were uncivilized, uneducated, lawless, and unruly. Their obnoxiously loud merry-making and lifestyle of drifting untethered between cities, living off the land and what money they could make with their fortune telling, snake charming, and performances only cemented the negative stereotype. _Paāvaena_ , they were called by Trostian’s. Lost, adrift, and floating. They were not welcome here, which was why Eren and Mikasa had had to take such precautions when visiting; to associate with the _Paāvaena_ was looked down and taboo. It was a good thing the nomads stuck together so often, it wasn’t unheard of for them to be the target of hate crimes.

“ _Ey, ey! Yar ātu?_ ” The man must have been standing guard under the cover of the trees. His shouting almost made Eren jump out of his skin, and he stepped in front of his sister protectively. He couldn’t see the man in the dark, his form concealed in the shifting shadows of the foliage, but he knew he was there watching them. Probably with some weapon aimed at their heads. He could feel Mikasa’s nervous gaze on him, so he gripped her hand reassuringly with his free one. He really was only any good at the songs his mother had taught him as a child in her native tongue, and his grasp of the language was clunky and out of practise at best, but he was confident in getting the very basics across at least.

“ _Vaṇakkam_! Uh, ahh, _eṉ peru_ Eren. I was looking for Hannes? _Avar eṉ mama.”_ Eren gestured to Mikasa. “ _En akka_.” There was the sound of rustling and a section of the branches swayed before a shape dropped out. Eren watched the figure rise warily, and as the man stepped further into the light, he could see his shrewd eyes narrowed with suspicion through the slit in his _keffiyeh_ as they scanned over himself and Mikasa. He had a cruel looking curved blade in his hand, blunt but undoubtedly still capable of inflicting serious damage. Eren tried not to eye the weapon as uncomfortable as it made him, although he couldn’t help stepping a little further in front of his sister in response. She didn’t really need it; if it came to blows, he’d be useless with Armin in his arms, and she was by far still a far better fighter than him anyway.

“ _Nienga engirundhu varrienga_?” The sentence was fast it took a moment for Eren to decipher the words, but the man seemed to be asking where he was from. Fair question; it must be strange to run into a Tamil speaker in such a hostile city as Trost.

“I’m _Arai_.” The word tasted bitter on his tongue; it was used as a slur more often than a description, but it was still the only word there was for people like him. _Half_.

“Ahh.” An understanding head waggle. Someone even more displaced than a full blooded _Paāvaena_. It was hard to stay hostile at someone like that. " _Vanghe_.” He didn’t wait to see if Eren understood the instruction before turning and heading into the main camp, machete swinging nonchalantly by his side. Eren looked over his shoulder at Mikasa, who shrugged back with a smile.

“Looks okay to me. Good job, _thambi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _Yar ātu?_ \- Who's that?  
>  _Vaṇakkam_ \- Tamil greeting  
>  _Eṉ peru_ \- My name is...  
>  _Mama_ \- uncle  
>  _Akka_ \- big sister  
>  _Vanghe_ \- Come here (I'm pretty sure? my Tamil is shitter than Eren's tbh)  
>  _Thambi_ \- little brother  
>  _Paāvaena_ \- **Is actually Sinhalese not Tamil, but it's such a beautiful word I wanted to use it. Means to float, drift, or wander.
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  
>  I am so incredibly sorry if I butchered the Tamil in this. I relied heavily on Google translate where my own shitty pre-schooler-level knowledge failed me so I'm sure I've made some mistakes. If anyone see's any they can point out, please let me know!


	35. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll* New fanart!!  
> Look at these amazing arts by [idontknowwhatthehelliamdoing](http://idontknowhatthehelliamdoing.tumblr.com/post/129061015782), and [sinning-cinnamon](http://sinning-cinnamon.tumblr.com/post/129720650129/just-a-quickly-drawn-sketch-of-eren-for) !!! Thank you so much, guys!

The music was louder now, and they could see the bonfire the nomads had gathered around in all its blazing glory. The tall column of red and gold flames spat embers and grey smoke into the dark night sky, lighting up the garish, multicoloured tents so the sequins studding the faded fabrics glistened like gold pieces. The drumbeats were punctuated by enthusiastic shouts and Eren could see drunken men with their _lungi’s_ hoisted around their waists dancing in awkward hop-skips around the bonfire to the laughter of their onlookers. Their guide made an irritated noise to spur them along faster when they slowed down to watch the show.

“Reminds me of old times,” Mikasa reminisced sadly. The atmosphere was thrumming with energy and liveliness, but to him it was too nostalgic. It reminded him of the type of childhood happiness he’d never feel again.

Hannes’ tent was the biggest of the lot, located at the centre of the _Paāvaena’s_ encampment. A myriad of patchwork fabrics quilted together so ostentatiously, it even stood out from all the others.

Their guide grunted and jerked his head towards the tent.

“He’s inside? _Eṅkaḷ mama_?” Another affirmative grunt, slightly impatient now. Their guides dark eyes darted between Eren and his sister warily, sizing them up once again, machete swinging casually in his hand. Eren smiled awkwardly. “Alright then. _Nandri_!”

They were accosted by the heady stench of ganja and alcohol as soon as they ducked inside the tent. Mikasa exchanged a grimace with him. Typical Hannes; where he went, the reek of his vices followed. The tent was warm and a little suffocating ; the thick drapes didn’t allow for much ventilation and the hard ground was covered by a mats, rugs and furs jig-sawed together haphazardly. They found their uncle burrowing around in a chest, half of its contents spread around him.

“I was waiting for you!” Hannes emerged from the trunk when he heard them. He spread out his arms in welcome, gesturing to the cushions nearby. “Come, come, sit down.” Mikasa hugged him and let him carefully take Armin into his arms before settling down beside Eren. Hannes cradled the sleeping baby like he was made of glass, and his expression softened.

“You were just a small thing the last time I was here. Little and pink and crying.” Hannes didn’t know of Armin’s parentage. Mikasa and Eren had decided long ago not to disclose certain things to their uncle about their situation after their parents had died; they’d been forced by circumstance and lack of options but Hannes would no doubt blame himself for not being there to help them. As far as the older man knew, Armin’s father died at sea and Mikasa was a professional dancer. It was a shitty lie but the most plausible one they could think of at the time. “Carla would have loved you.”

Eren’s smile fell, and a quick glance at Mikasa showed her expression had dimmed as well. They thought about it often; how their mother would have taught Armin all the folk songs she’d taught Eren, or how their father would sit the child on his knee as he poured over books strewn over their cluttered kitchen table. It always started off fun, but that never lasted. 

“Where did you go this time, uncle?” Eren asked, desperate to avoid that line of thought. Hannes snapped out of his reverie and looked up.

“Oh, you’ll never guess.” His eyes shone as he grinned, his lips stretching wide to expose betel-stained teeth. “We crossed the _Asfar_ desert and trekked along the coast for eight months until we got to _Adyama’s_ Bridge.”

“You went to Serendib?” Mikasa asked. Hannes nodded as he used his free arm to extract a big tin from the chest which he handed to them. Eren pried off the lid and recognised the familiar aroma of the black tea before he even had to look inside. He remembered this scent from his childhood; the special spiced tea his mother used to make for them. Mikasa had never been much of a black tea drinker, but he’d been practically weaned on the stuff since birth.

“Mmm. It was nice to go home to visit the family and get some supplies before heading back.”

“What’s it like?” Eren asked, leaning forward. He never tired of hearing about the strange lands outside of Trost. His mother used to have stories like Hannes, she’d been a _Paāvaena_ too once, before she’d met and fallen in love with his father and settled down in Trost. She used to look so wistfully when she relayed her old adventures and he wondered how she’d ever been able to give up that life for a single person. Her life had been taken anyway, and while he was happy for how in love his parents had been, he couldn’t help thinking that in another life while they might not have met, they’d both have survived.

“Hot. Not as hot as here, but far more humid. Its greener too; the leaves are big enough to cover a human body, thick and green with stems like dead men’s fingers,” Hannes wiggled his digits to demonstrate and Eren and Mikasa nodded, enthralled. “The jungle is everywhere and the villagers have to hack it back constantly to keep it from creeping in. In the village your _amma_ and I come from, everyone lives in tree houses with huts made of sticks tied together with reeds and palm leaf roofs. There are rope bridges connecting all the tree houses so we can visit each other without climbing down, which as well and good because there are wild elephants that cross through there often.” Eren had only seen elephants once in his life when he was young; he couldn’t remember the exact occasion but it had been a parade and something to do with the Emperor. It must have been a wedding or a birth to warrant such a grand affair. He had been completely awestruck by the huge grey beasts with legs like tree trunks and tusks that could easily impale a person straight through. He could never process how humans managed to get them to walk so obediently as people watched from the sidelines, carrying the bright canopies on their backs without running rampant and trampling the crowds around them.

“I’d like to go someday,” he mused.

“Perhaps you might. The Survey Corps go all over the place on their expeditions.”

Hannes frowned at Mikasa in confusion.

“Eren got a job with the Corps, uncle,” his sister explained. “You remember how much he wanted that when he was younger.” Hannes snorted.

“I remember how deadset against it Carla was, that’s for sure.”

“She said she didn’t like the idea of me wandering around in strange countries with the military, which was highly hypocritical of her considering how she spent her youth. At least as soldiers we’d be better equipped to defend ourselves from danger.”

“You can’t compare us nomads to the Corps, kiddo. They go around negotiating deals and exploring dangerous lands, while we’re just travelling along playing music.”

“ _Amma_ died _because_ she was a nomad,” Eren shot back. He was tired of this argument, he’d had it plenty times before back when his mother was alive. She acted like joining the Corps was the most perilous lifestyle he could have chosen for himself, even though hers was far more dangerous just because of the colour of her skin and where she came from. “She’d probably have been safer with the Corps than she ever was in Trost.”

The conversation ground to a stifling halt. Hannes bounced Armin in his arms silently, but his expression grim and distant. Eren could tell he was thinking about it again, what had happened all those years ago. He knew their uncle blamed himself a little, even though he wasn’t even in the city and there was nothing he could have done. He blamed himself for his absence, and the several years that Mikasa and Eren had been alone, orphaned, and living off the streets. By the time he’d next stopped by at Trost, they’d both matured far more than the number of years that had passed, and he’d learned only then of Carla and Grisha’s murder. It was a hell of a bomb to drop, and Eren remembered the glass jewellery box Hannes’ had brought for their mother slip from between his fingers and shatter on the ground as they broke the news. At first he’d been speechless and disbelieving. They’d had to take him to the charcoal remains of their incinerated old house before it finally hit home, and that was when he’d keeled over at the edges of the ash remains and cried. He’d taken handfuls of soot in his hands and watched it sift through the gaps in his fingers, as if he was expecting to find bones or charred remains, but Eren and Mikasa had done all that years ago. They’d stood to the side and held each other, watching their grief played out all over again through their uncle but too exhausted to cry anymore. They’d never seen Hannes cry before, and that was the first time Eren thought perhaps he loved their mother as more than just a kinsman.

Hannes cleared his throat after a lengthy silence had passed. He forced on a bright smile.

“You two eaten yet? We made _kottu roti_ and I’m sure there are plenty of left overs.” Eren felt Mikasa’s hand slip into his and squeeze.

“That sounds perfect,” she said. This is what he meant about visits from the _Paāvaena_ being bittersweet. It was all too easy to slip up and think about the past when surrounded by such familiarity.

Hannes looked to him, and Eren hated to see the touch of sorrow in his eyes that the smile didn’t quite reach.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _Eṅkaḷ mama_ \- Our uncle  
>  _Nandri_ \- Thank you  
>  _kottu roti_ \- One of my favourite foods in all the lands, oh my _god_.


	36. The Raid on Dauper's Pit

“You boy, get up here.” Eren looked up at the soldier who had called him, standing on the edge of the rooftop over his head. He glanced back the way Levi had disappeared only moments ago, melting into the shadows between the clustered buildings with all the others. He hadn’t even spared him a glance, so caught up in the operation. Eren knew he was being petulant since there was nothing for Levi to speak to him about; he had his orders and hardly needed to be babied. Sighing, he pulled up his own hood and scrambled up to join the other soldier.

The village was dark this early in the morning. It wasn’t like Shiganshina or the other districts that fringed the Masjid where you could see the whole area lit up like a galaxy beneath you from up high. Dauper only had the moonlight and the occasional lantern to light its clustered alleys; those who were out at this time should know their way around already, _especially_ in the dark. The brightest structure was the tower at the centre of the smaller buildings, rays of muted orange light seeping out of the cracks in the walls and woodwork like molten rock. Everyone knew now that this was the infamous Dauper’s Pit.

Eren started as he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and he jerked around to find Mike had joined him, silent as ever.

“Shouldn’t you be with the rest?” He asked, jerking his head towards where a majority of the Corps had vanished to take their positions awaiting the raid.

“Levi told me to check on you.” Eren arched a skeptical brow, but Mike’s expression gave nothing away, his gaze focused on something far ahead.

“Why? All I’m going to be doing is sitting here watching everyone else do the exciting stuff,” he grumbled. What shenanigans could he possibly get up to? He wasn’t even close enough to get a good view of the action, he’d be lucky to hear so much as a shout from here.

“I think he wanted me to make sure _you_ knew that.” Eren snorted and squatted on the roofs edge, crossing his arms over his knees and glaring at the buildings below him.

 “Did you bring your knives?” Eren looked up in surprise.

“Captain Levi said I wouldn’t need anything except dark clothes and solid boots.”

Mike appraised him with an unreadable expression.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Eren hesitated, then slowly reached behind him to pat the twin sheaths concealed under the cloth of his cloak. He watched the senior officer closely, and was surprised when he smiled.

“You’re not in trouble; only a fool would come to a place like this unarmed. It's good to use your own head to judge a situation. Levi would approve too, even if he'd never say it.”

“You think I’ll have to use them?” Eren asked hopefully. Mike’s smile turned into a stern frown.

“No, you stay put, understand?” He didn’t wait for a confirmation. Eren watched the tall soldier jump off the edge of the rooftop and swing into the night, his dark cloak streaming behind him. He sighed and sat back.

This sucked.

 

They must have been there for the better half of an hour when Eren heard a commotion to his right. A handful of soldiers who were keeping watch like him had gathered on a roof a little ways off, huddled close and heads bowed in discussion. They kept looking back in the direction of the Pit, and pointing around like they were giving directions. He hadn’t seen or heard anything noticeable the entire time, so his curiosity getting the better of him, Eren abandoned his post and went to investigate.

“What’s going on?” He recognized one of the men who he knew to be called Layth, so he directed the question at him. Layth shook his head and shrugged.

“They’ve gone in and everything’s gone to plan, except there was one back exit that wasn’t accounted for so obviously no one was covering it.”

“Some people escaped?” It was a different man who answered, older with a bald patch and an ugly scar running down the left side of his face twisting his lip into a sinister sneer.

“Only half a dozen or so, and they spread out fast like rats in the sewers. We were told a couple headed this way so we’re going to try hunt them down.” Eren perked up at that.

“You need a hand?” Layth smiled, but Eren could tell it was the sort that preceded a ‘no’.

“Thank you, Eren, but five should be enough. You’re still a trainee as well.” Eren’s face fell, and Layth scrambled to compensate. “But someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on things! You’re going to have your hands full with all the extra posts; think you can handle it?” Eren forced a smile.

“Yeah, thanks. Good luck.”

The men nodded before departing, and he watched them too disappear into the night leaving him alone again. Eren looked around himself; the streets were still and empty and the houses dark. Aside from the faintest muffled din from the Pit, there was hardly any other noise save for the bray of mules and cattle lowing. He made his way to the edge of the roof tiles and sat down, tugging the too-small cloak around his shoulders and staring glumly in the direction of the Pit. So much for field work.

He was scraping the mud from the grooves of his boot soles with a rusted nail when he heard the sound of scuffling feet below. Instinct from his late night raids in Shiganshina had him shying back from the roofs edge out of sight, but then he remembered he was in Dauper now. Thing was, this was the first time he’d heard anyone down in the alleys all night. It like people here retreated back to their houses as soon as the sun went down, unlike the sleepless hub of the red light district he usually haunted. Quietly, he scooted forward on his rear and peeked over at the street below. It could have been the other look-outs returning, it could have been nothing, but hey, it’s not like he had anything else to do _but_ keep look out.

The man he saw slinking right below him was the definition of sketchy. He had his back pressed firmly against the wall of the building that Eren was sitting above, glancing furtively up and down the alley like he was waiting to be pounced. He tried to keep hidden in the slight shade that overhanging roof provided, but his protruding beer belly didn’t allow for much sneaking. He wore a worn singlet that might have been white in better days, and over it a faded velvet blazer that had been worn to dull patches in the elbows and shoulders. The typical wear of the Pit regulars. Eren remembered it well; dodgy problem gamblers who got kicks out of watching violence. The blazer was ugly and old but it was still better than most people around here could afford and it was the closest thing to a show of status, and frankly, the biggest giveaway to who the man was. Eren made out the telltale shape of a cudgel tucked into the man’s belt at his left hip and that confirmed his suspicion this was no villager out running late night errands. He was one of the escapees.

Eren sat back and deliberated. There was no one nearby; all the closest sentries to him had gone in search of the runaways and he’d be a fool to leave this man to go find back up. He didn’t have gear and he didn’t have instructions. He doubted Levi would have considered he’d be confronted with such a situation. He knew the officer would tell him to stay put and not engage; he knew no matter how great odds he had against the other, he was not to leave his post. _Strictly observing_ , Levi had drilled into him, and he’d been irritated at the time that the man seemed to think he needed to be constantly reminded. Eren grimaced and looked back down. The man was still there, but he was inching forward slowly, the beads of nervous sweat coating his lined forehead visible in the moonlight.

Well, he had to do _something_ ; that was the whole point of the look-out job! He didn’t have gear, swords, or even proper authority, but the man didn’t know that. How did the Corps usually do this? A verbal warning?

“Oi, you there!” There was a chance the man would surrender right away. He’d certainly have considered the possibility the Corps had sentries positioned all around and that he was bound to run into them sooner or later. He hadn’t made a visual on Eren yet, so if he could milk the idea that he had reinforcements, then the man might just go quietly… “This is the Survey Corps. We have you surrounded; put your weapons on the ground and place your hands above your—“

At the first sound of Eren’s voice, the man had stiffened like a deer under a hunters gaze. He’d whirled around on the spot, scouring the rooftops for the disembodied voice, and when he failed to find an opponent to engage, he fell back on his second instinct; flee.

Eren didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the man had taken off down the narrow street. He stood there for a moment, stunned. What an idiot; if there had been reinforcements, there was a good chance he’d have received an arrow in the leg for his efforts. Thing was, now Eren was faced with the fact that the target he’d had a great visual on was now ducking out of sight and disappearing. _Shit_.

He didn’t think, he ran.

It was just like going on a raid; lying in wait all night for an unsuspecting target, and then the thrill of the escape when the MP gave chase. Eyes darting around the obstacle course of uneven roofs laid out before him, vaulting over chimneys and scrambling for purchase when loose tiles gave way underfoot. Back before they’d gotten the gear as well when it was all up to their own skills without the safety net of the cables should they slip or meet a dead end.

Eren could see his target clearly below him; they were running parallel, him on the roof and the man on the ground. His heavy boots thundered loudly on the thin metal and cracked clay. He wasn’t used to that. He was used to complete silence, save for the whirr of the gear and the sound of his own heavy breathing. There was no doubt the man had made he was alone by now; his solitary footsteps were a giveaway enough.

The man made a sharp left and Eren’s boots skidded as he fought against the momentum to follow. He used his hand to steady himself on the roof tiles, and a sharp edge caught on his palm, tearing through skin. He ignored the sting and jumped to the other side. The streets were narrow, but to have made such a leap successfully with no run up would have been near impossible. Eren’s fingers dug into roofs edge and his body slammed heavily against the opposing wall. He grunted in pain, feeling the rough brickwork graze the side of his face and the open wound on his palm gape and stretch with the strain of holding on. He felt the warmth of blood slicking his fingers and dripping down his wrist. Gritting his teeth, he hoisted himself up, boots skidding as his walked his way up and eased onto the roof with a groan. He wiped the sand and blood on his trousers before he was off again, following the sound of his targets panting and footfalls.

The runaway was pretty speedy for such a large guy, and it didn’t help that he was so clearly familiar with the streets. Eren was at a disadvantage; he was on foreign territory and that made the chase ten times harder since he couldn’t formulate the best pathways in advance. Twice, he stepped through straw roofing and his breath gushed out of him as the roof gave way. He only barely managed to scramble upright again and keep going, the echo of startled shouts in his wake.

He didn’t know the area well, but from the position of the mountain and forest, he could make out now that the runaway was doubling back the way they’d come. Eren frowned in confusion and squinted into the distance. Why would he do that? He could even make out the telltale silhouettes of the other soldiers up ahead, surely the man knew he was running right back into the fray by coming back this way? But the runaway wasn’t letting up, if anything, he seemed to have a goal in mind. Before, he’d ducked and weaved between alleys in a desperate effort to lose Eren in the maze of unfamiliar twists and turns, but now he was running straight, eyes forward. He had a target. Eren cursed. He only knew the area superficially from when he used to fight in the Pit, so he had no way of even guessing where the man might be heading let alone thinking of ways to possibly intercept or trap him.

Eren could hear the other soldiers now, they were that close. He could make out their shouted conversation over the rooftop between posts.

“We’re still missing one!”

“Did you see him? Was he with the others?”

“No! No one saw him since.”

“Where’s Eren?” That was Layth, Eren recognized his voice even if he couldn’t make out his features in the darkness.

“I’m here!” He shouted back, and even managed a wave. Half a dozen men turned his way. “Can’t stop, got a visual on the sixth!” he pointed down at where the man in question was stumbling on ahead.

“What?!”

He grinned as he leapt from one roof to the next, feeling the wind catch his cloak and lift it behind him like a cape. If he had his gear, he’d look just like a Corps Soldier right now. If only his younger self could see him now. They were now close to the edge of the village and the houses were spread further apart, but he relished the new challenge. It felt good to be airborne, like the Catapult jump; flying completely untethered with only the wind between you and the ground far below.

Eren landed heavily with a grunt and rolled to absorb the impact. He could hear the other soldiers shouting behind him, but he didn’t pause to check if they were giving chase before he took off once more. He got to the other end of the roof and looked over, expecting to see the runaway appear right on time below him, but he didn’t. Eren hesitated, and the smile disappeared from his face. Where did he go? He had been right here!

Following the roofs edge, Eren paced back the way he’d come, squinting at the street below for any sign of his runaway, but he saw none. The soldier’s shouts were nearing now, but Eren paid no heed; Levi was going to yell at him for sure for giving chase, but if he at least caught the guy, that was something he could use to his defence. He’d almost had him! He wasn’t going to return empty handed to Levi.

Then, he saw it. The derelict doorway just off the fringe of the woods, so separate from the village he might have completely missed it. It looked like the entrance to a mineshaft, built into a hill with the knotted roots of the overhead trees spilling over the doorframe like an eerie curtain. He remembered it now, the villagers called it the Catacombs and warned their kids away from it with stories of cutthroat bandits, murderers, and kidnappers that had made it their lair. He remembered how wary he’d been when he’d first seen it all those years ago, back when he used to explore the shadier corners of Dauper with Reiner, Annie, and Berthold between their scheduled fights. He knew now that’s where his runaway had gone in a last ditch effort to shake him, probably thinking no one in their right minds would dare chase him down _that_ particular rabbit hole.

Eren’s grin returned. Well, it was a lucky thing the younger Titan’s hadn’t let wives tales scare them away from a good adventure. It had been almost half a decade since he’d last been in the Catacombs, but Eren was willing to bet he still remembered it as well as ever.

“Eren, don’t you dare—!” He heard one of the closer soldiers shout out behind him, but again he ignored their call. He was already heading towards the tunnel entrance, and when he came back, it would be with the sixth runaway as his captive.

He’d show Levi then. He'd make the older man see.

*************

Levi shrugged out of his cloak, grimacing as the filth-caked garment hit the floor. It reeked of sweat, tobacco, blood, and piss. He was tempted to leave it behind rather than bother trying to wash it out at home, but grudgingly, he bent over to pick it up again. He’d given his spare to Eren and he didn’t really expect it back at this point, after all.

“I’m out,” Levi called. Mike raised a hand to show he’d heard and it was okay. The building was secure and everyone inside contained so his work was more or less done for now. He wanted a breath of fresh air before he continued with the cleaning and processing of the arrested.

The cool night felt good against his skin. He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, feeling the wind from the forest dry his sweat and clear his head. The prisoners were being loaded into waiting carts and some of the locals from nearby had come out to observe silently from their doorways. He recognized the old lady from the teahouse he’d staked out in with Eren, and when he caught her eye, she turned and slipped back inside her home.

Gunther and Erd nodded to him as he passed, and he waved in the vague direction of the woods to show where he’d be if they needed him. He might as well check on Eren; the boy was probably going stir-crazy sitting on the sidelines waiting for news. He’d be dying to hear how everything went, and maybe he’d stop his weird little formal act when caught up in the story. It had almost turned into a game for Levi to try and catch the boy slipping out of his act, but it was harder than he’ thought. The little shit was determined to prove his point even if Levi had no idea what it was. He let his cables fly and tug him into the air, the ground falling away beneath him. Dauper was more on the edge of Trost, so there were fewer buildings around and he could see far into the forest and the edge of the mountains without tall, steepled structures crowding the view. The air was cleaner this far out, and didn’t smell so much of garbage, filth, and bullock crap. Levi inhaled deeply as he made his way to the village’s edge where Eren would be. He was in a good mood tonight, apart from the few stray runaways, everything had gone smoothly. Perhaps he’d treat the boy to a snack from the night market on their way home. He’d like to see how Eren tried to keep up his little act with hot food on offer. Knowing him, he’d just get pissed off and squint suspiciously at Levi like he did when trying to figure out his motives.

Levi could see the sentries lined up side by side facing away from him and the Pit. They seemed to be looking into the woods, probably taking a moment to relax now that it was all wrapped up. He scanned them for the figure wearing an ill-fitting cloak, but he couldn’t make one out from this distance.

“You lot caught the escapees?” He swore half of them jumped when they heard his voice behind them. They shuffle around, and Levi frowned at their shifty gazes. None of them met his eye. “I take that as a no, then?”

The oldest out of the lot looked up meekly. His face was marred by a brutal scar that fixed his face in a permanent leer, and the tentative posture looked alien on such an imposing figure.

“Almost, Sir. We caught five of the six.” Well that was alright, then. He wasn’t sure why they were milling about like they were waiting for a thrashing. He hadn’t been too concerned when he’d learned a couple had got out; they’d arrested the worst of the lot inside so a handful missed was no big deal in the grand scheme of things. One lost was basically negligible.

He was just considering putting them out of their misery and congratulating them on a job well done when he realized he was missing a face among the crowd.

“Where’s Eren?” he asked. The men visibly flinched like he’d cracked a whip instead of asked a question, and Levi realized then that this was what they’d been nervous about the whole time. He felt an uneasy tension settle in the pit of his stomach, and he composed his expression into careful blankness. He repeated the question, this time his voice steely with the edge of a command. “Where is Eren?”

Wordlessly, the wall of men parted before him, heads bowed and hands clasped behind their backs. Levi stepped forward to finally see what they’d been looking at while he’d approached from behind. He glared at the men as he passed, waiting for one of them to speak up and explain, but none seemed forthcoming.

He got to the roofs edge and looked down, at first confused as to what he was supposed to be seeing, but then he saw the Catacomb’s entrance and his shoulders instantly tensed with the realisation. He didn’t have to ask, he knew. Nonetheless, he turned back around slowly, and with a voice so deceptively calm it made the soldiers before him stiffen with fear, he repeated the question once more. As if hoping this time, they would have revised a better answer.

“ _Where_ ,” He fixed them each with a glare that had them wanting to avert their eyes but not daring to risk such disrespect. “...is Eren?”

“In the Catacomb’s, Sir,” A young man spoke up, his voice wavering. He peered up timidly, and seemed to cower when he met Levi’s gaze. “We tried to stop him, but he went after the sixth runaway alone.”

Levi closed his eyes. He took a deep breath of the mountain air, feeling it fill his lungs before he let it out again in a slow, meditative exhale.

“Well, God have mercy.”

Because if he makes it back topside, I'm going to make him wish he never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for this chapter by [hypermanica](http://hypermanica.tumblr.com/post/131713156799/inspiration-street-brat)


	37. The Catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANAAARTTT by: [hypermanica](http://hypermanica.tumblr.com/post/131713156799/inspiration-street-brat) and[l-a-muetre](http://l-a-muerte.tumblr.com/post/131913518849/when-hed-first-seen-the-boy-levi-had-first)!!! :O

Hundreds of years ago where the city of Trost now stood there had only been a single eroded mountain surrounded by golden sand dunes stretching for miles. That was not to say it was uninhabited, though. Long before the towering obelisks, high-walls, and glittering domed roofs of the Masjid and Palace came to be, Trost – or whatever it had been called back then – had been a lot more… _underground_.

Eren’s father had been a scholar. He had a keen mind that thirsted for knowledge in any form, and he always seemed to know at least a little about anything. He’d told Eren all about the dune-dwelling inhabitants of then, theorized they were most likely once nomads who’d finally settled down in the conveniently sea-side strip of land with mineral-rich soils and no aggressive neighbours for miles. Tents had probably sufficed as a temporary solution, but as the population grew and it probably became more and more evident that the settlement was quite a permanent arrangement, other means had to be considered, and so to escape the blistering sun and harsh sandstorms, the early settlers dug deep and thus The Underground was created.

The Underground was a city in itself; a completely subterranean urban sprawl that stretched for miles and easily housed hundreds of thousands at its peak. Soon, however, Trost came to be. As the populated city began to spring up overhead and the great walls were erected to protect against dust storms and outsiders, people yearned for the open sky once more and slowly the dune-dwellers trickled out and set up shop under the sun. The whole process had taken several centuries of course, and it wasn’t so long ago that people had lived down there. The poorest left last, his father told him, of course they had the least priority and were reluctant to give up their family homes for only a chance at topside. But as bandits, thieves, and the underbelly swarmed and thrived below, eventually they were forced out like rats from the bowels of a sinking ship.

What had once been the city’s most notable trait slowly faded in time as an ancient relic. No one went down to the Underground anymore, well, at least not for any good reason. The word became synonymous with crime, shady dealings, and bad news. People from Dauper called their section the Catacombs; not because of any known link with an ancient, underground crypt, but rather because those who ventured down there stayed down. Well, mostly. Eren and the Titans were living testament that that was not always the case.

 

The air was filled with the heady, mineral-rich smell of clay and moist earth. It was dark; without the millions of lanterns that once would have bathed every street in artificial sunlight, the underground city was plunged into a permanent night. There were still a few lit lanterns – the only sign there were still people down here at all – but they were far and few in between. The yawning cavern of the ceiling overhead wasn’t even visible, with the curved and cracked earth walls that domed around the buildings disappearing into blackness overhead far beyond what human eyes could see. The air was completely still and stale like a neglected mausoleum sealed shut and full of ancient, unstirred air. There was no wind down here, although Eren could still here the echo of it behind him where it whistled down the narrow passage of the entrance. He righted himself quickly from where he’d skidded down the entrance tunnel after stumbling over the rotting wood of the derelict staircase, dusting off his mud-streaked trousers and flexing the fingers of his wounded hand. He could feel where the sand and grit had imbedded in the gash, sticking to the congealing blood in a crusty, grainy shell and slipping under tattered skin. It hurt, and his face hurt from where he’d grazed it, and he’d skinned his knee on the fall as well, but he didn’t have time to run inventory on his wounds because he could hear to his right the fading footsteps of his runaway. He couldn’t afford to lose him in the winding streets.

The buildings were all very similar here; all made from the same reddish-brown clay with plain, squarish shapes that were almost indistinguishable from its neighbor. No shows of status down here, although it did make navigating quite difficult. There were no alleys or gaps running between houses, or even space for a yard; that was a luxury that couldn’t be afforded with such limited space to work with. The streets were narrow, too narrow for even a bullock cart, with identical buildings mirrored on either side staring down at the empty street with hollow, dark windows and tattered curtains that didn’t even have a breeze to flutter in. It was a ghost town.

His runaway was slowing now. The lack of alleys between houses thankfully meant less crevices to duck and disappear into as well. Eren could see how he was looking around desperately as he stumbled up the dark street. He wasn’t a regular down here, clearly, because unlike topside, his movements were unsure and lost. Eren reversed his cloak as he went; while he’d yet to run into anyone else, that didn’t mean they couldn’t see him, and he doubted little else was welcome down here than the notable green of the Survey Corps uniform.

The runaway suddenly made a sharp left straight through the open doorway of an abandoned house. It was dark, and Eren hesitated a moment before following. He unsheathed his daggers and squinted into the shadows. Most of the buildings doors had been closed, but not this one. He could only imagine people had been in here recently, so there was still the possibility there were others nearby. And now he’d cornered his target – who he knew was armed – so he’d have to proceed with caution. Cornered prey fought back the most ferociously.

He entered the building with careful, quiet footsteps. He would be silhouetted in the doorway which would only make him an easier target so as soon as he was in, he quickly ducked to the right and slammed the door behind him, cutting off the only exit. Now he had the slightly upper hand; if his runaway wanted to leave, he’d have to get past him first.

He slowly shifted to the edge of the room and pressed his back into the corner so he had a good view of the space before him. He was panting slightly from the chase, but otherwise he kept still and waited for the other to make the first move. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see he was in a small kitchen area; the room was completely gutted from the original inhabitants taking with them everything they could carry when they moved as well as from generations of raiders long after pillaging the deserted houses for anything of value they could sell on. A broken chair was kicked into the corner, its legs split and splintered, and shattered crockery littered the kitchen bench. Eren did note a single lantern sitting, apparently untouched, atop a small wooden table. He wondered if it was warm. Even if it was broken, it wasn’t like raiders to leave something that could potentially be fixed by others in one piece. At the very least it would have been irreparably smashed by now. Whoever left it was certain to return to retrieve it, and Eren wanted to be long gone by then.

The sound of shuffling had his eyes to the other side of the room. He saw the silhouette of his man pressed into the opposite corner who then stiffened, realizing he’d given himself away. Eren’s grip tightened on his daggers.

“Well, one of us is going to have to move first.”

His voice while hardly more than a murmur sounded loud echoed in the silence of the room. The shadow opposite him didn’t respond. Whoever were to act first may very well be at a disadvantage; with the space of the kitchen between them, the other would have plenty of time to counteract. His eyes had adjusted to the gloom now, and he could see the shape of the cudgel clutched tightly in his targets hand. It gave him an idea.

He moved his right hand slightly out to his side so he knew the silhouette of his dagger could be clearly seen by the other. It was a small dagger, but the hilt heavy and the blade wide. Hardly fit for precision throwing, but hopefully the runaway didn’t know that.

Eren stepped forward slowly, testing each step as his eyes carefully tracked any movements from the other. He saw the man flinch, the cudgel twitch as he adjusted his hold. Eren kept his left hand close to his front, the other dagger invisible in the shadowy folds of his cloak. His wounded palm smarted, but it was easy to ignore the dull ache in such a situation. The air was still, so deathly still, and every breath sounded harsh and intrusive. He didn’t like to fight at such close quarters, especially when all he had were his daggers and no clear escape route. It’s not like he had a clear field when he got caught in squabbles in the alleys, but he always had his gear or at the very least an alley to duck down if it got too much. The tiny kitchen felt claustrophobic and suffocating in comparison, and the darkness didn’t help.

He raised his right hand slowly, gripping the dagger by the blade as how he might a throwing knife, and slowly drew it back over his shoulder. He knew his target was tracking its movements, he knew his mind was racing on how to react accordingly, so he wouldn’t have seen Eren’s left hand drop down to his side almost casually.

The man roared and powered forward, cudgel raised to strike exactly as Eren anticipated; a cornered bull will always charge. He swung back his club with both hands, aiming for Eren’s right hand and leaving his right side completely open. Eren’s left hand flicked forward with the opportunity, a no-spin underhanded throw Mike had taught him not two weeks earlier. It was pretty simple and rather boring given the more flagrant tricks  he was a fan of, but right now he was far from complaining; the weapon he had, while far from an ideal throwing knife, was probably best suited for such a move. The slow throw relied on the momentum of a heavier weapon to carry force and do more damage, and a thin, delicate design of a balanced knife always carried the possibility of a bounce-back. Eren thanked his stars for his unbalanced, clunky daggers this time around because he glimpsed the flash of his blade just briefly before it buried itself in his targets thigh.

The man bellowed loudly, clutching his wounded leg with one hand as he went down and Eren cringed at the noise. He hoped no one was nearby to hear it. They’d avoided meeting anyone so far and he really hoped to continue that, although in places like this if you heard a shout of pain people tended to shrug it off like they hadn’t heard rather than investigate. It wasn’t so uncommon to garner any curiosity, and whoever was doing the shouting probably had it coming.

Something slammed into the side of his shin and Eren went down swearing. Definitely the cudgel. Fuck, he should have seen that coming. He rolled as he landed, wincing as the action made his bruises sing. The man now had a cudgel _and_ his dagger. Sure, it should be buried in his leg somewhere, but nonetheless, it was something to take into his calculations.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, the man – he really needed a name for this guy – aimed a clumsy but desperate kick his way. It was an amateurish move with barely any strength behind it from the angle, but unfortunately it was lucky. The heavy sole of the man’s booted left foot slammed into Eren’s throat with enough force to make him gag and go bug-eyed. His teeth clamped down hard mid-curse as stars exploded in his vision. The pain was unbearable, and fuck, of all the places to hit. Eren rolled away fast, instincts at least intact enough to act, but he was still trying to drag himself onto his knees, hand gingerly feeling along his throat, when he felt the second blow from that goddamn club come down hard across his right shoulder. Electric stabs of pain shot down his arm and across his back and he cried out, crashing back to the floor as the limb gave way. Shit. It just _had_ to be his good arm.

It was just ten times worse that the tiny, cluttered kitchen was also pitch black. It only served to amplify his panic because he couldn’t _see_ what the other man was doing or even exactly where he was, and the sound of his heartbeat pumping in his ears wasn’t doing his sense of hearing any favours. He knew he was somewhere to his right, closer to his leg than his upper body. His mind briefly flashed back to all his lessons with Mike. All the intricate grappling techniques the seasoned soldier had carefully coached him to perfect, and all those heeds to keep a clear, cool head because ‘ _he was a professional fighter and whoever he was against probably was not so that was already to his advantage_ ’. Then Eren thought about Levi, who had somehow managed to surpass Mike just the same. What had Mike said about him again in ways of explanation?

‘ _You fight dirty_.’

Well, he was technically not professional _yet_. He was still from the streets, he’d learned his tips and tricks there first and you couldn’t get much grubbier than the blood and piss-stained grounds of Dauper’s Pit. Eren’s lips twisted in a vicious sneer. Well, _someone_ had to surpass Levi eventually, so why not beat him at his own game? Eren could fight dirty enough to make that clean-freak’s poker face slip.

He slammed his foot down in a hard kick and the moment he felt it connect, he pushed himself off his left hand towards where the other man should have been. He threw himself down, elbows first at the wide shadow of his opponents, aiming low at the weaker bend of his lower back and driving down with the full weight of his body. The elbows were the hardest part of your body; a good elbow to the face by the weakest fighter could beat a solid right hook any day.

The man went down with a gurgling scream that sounded more animal than human. Eren backed away, nursing his aching right arm and trying to catch his breath as he stared the other down.

“How about you calm down and come with me now?” Eren tried between pants, watching the writhing form before him.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” The man snarled back. Eren was genuinely impressed; the guy had been stabbed in the leg, kicked _hard_ , and just received two elbows to the small of his back with enough force to slam him face-first into the hard clay earth. All after a nice little sprint all over town.

“Yeah, you’re really not in a position to be–” Eren ducked a stray swing. It was wide and weak, but Eren wasn't sure he could handle any more hits.“–Making threats right now.”

On the next swing, Eren grabbed his wrist with his left hand and surged forward, twisting it back and using his body weight to slam the man down, pinning him to the floor. The man grunted and tried to buck him off, but Eren shifted so his knee was against the back of his thigh and applied enough pressure to the knife wound to have him whimpering.

“Alright then,” He said through gritted teeth. “You gonna be good now? Cause I still have a spare blade and I’m spoilt for choices on where to stick it.”

Eren felt exactly when the other man gave up. His body seemed to tense for a second as if considering fighting back, and then he slumped, loose-limbed with defeat. He let out a sad little simper that was exactly how Eren’s entire aching body felt.

“Yeah.” Eren gave the arm he was holding hostage a sharp little twist for good measure. “That’s what I thought.”

He didn’t have any means to restrain the man on him since he didn’t exactly come equipped with rope let alone cuffs. Eren loosened his hold experimentally, and when his captive made no immediate attempt to flee, he set about pulling one of the man’s boots off feet and unlacing it. The worn, crusty lace was hardly ideal, but it was the best he could think of at the moment.

He started winding the fraying lace tightly around the others wrists. He’d done this multiple times before – raids with the Titan’s had taught him some useful skills – so the complex knots were simple enough to execute even in the dark. Tongue pressed to one of his cheeks, Eren felt around the string, wiggling a finger in between to make sure it would hold well without being tight enough to cut skin or circulation. Satisfied with his handiwork, he was about to hoist his prisoner to his feet when he suddenly froze.

Had he heard something? Did he catch a glimpse of something move in his periphery? Maybe it was some other sense entirely, but Eren could have sworn there was someone else in the room. Hardly daring to breath, he closed his eyes and focused on his other senses, ears straining to pick up the faintest rustle of clothing or stifled breathing.

He needn’t have bothered because not a moment later, an unfamiliar voice drifted out from the darkness behind him.

“Looks like he’s finally noticed.”


	38. The Robber King

Eren didn’t bother trying to turn around. Turning was a waste of time and it’s not like the darkness would provide a clear visual anyway. It would just give ample time for whoever was behind him to make a move while he was caught halfway, and he’d probably be dead before he even got a chance to catch a glimpse.

Thinking purely on instinct, Eren threw himself forward, barrel rolling over his captive and righting himself on the balls of his feet in a tense crouch on the other side. He was facing the talking shadows now and a little further out of reach, his prisoner in between himself and the others. He was not above using him as a shield at this point. 

He couldn’t make out the figures very well before him. There was certainly more than one judging by the way the black mass bled together into an indistinguishable shadow, but he couldn’t make out how many individuals. How had so many escaped his notice? How long had they been here? A sudden flare of light from his left had him flinching back and cowering. Squinting through the glare that felt like staring straight into the sun after being in the dark so long, Eren saw now someone had just lit the oil lamp on the table to his side. There were more. A shock of panic seized his chest, his heart whamming desperately against his ribcage. Was he surrounded?

Eren didn’t think he could speak even if he wanted to, his tongue felt gammy and useless in his mouth with shock. He wanted to shout questions and demand answers, but even if he could muster a voice, it would probably quake and waver at best. One hand gripped his remaining dagger in the same clenched fist balancing his crouch against the ground, and the other gripped in the matted blazer of his captive, twisting harshly.

“Oh he’s fast.” The other voices hummed appreciatively at the observation. Eren’s gaze swung in the direction it had come from, but he still couldn’t discern one shadow from the next.

“H-help m—” Eren wrenched his captive towards him harshly, and in a split second had one arm wrapped tight around his neck and his dagger hand poised threatening a centimeter from his eyeball. His voice petered off weakly. Eren still had yet to properly gather his bearings but certain things were very clear to him; he could not let whoever these people were know he was with the Corps. That would be a death wish, and right now his little prisoner was quite a liability. A huge sack of uncooperative deadweight Eren couldn’t afford to lug around should this come to blows, and who’d probably say anything to get away from Eren now, even if it meant turning himself over to the questionable custody of the shady figures from the underground.

“Who are you?” Eren was glad his voice didn’t shake, in fact it came out far firmer than he felt.

“Does it matter?” The Lantern Lighter to his left replied. Eren could tell by his voice that he was smiling, and that made it all the eerier. A different man continued, someone in front of him.

“In fact, we should be asking you that given you’re the ones who stumbled quite uninvited into our home.” Home? _This_ dilapidated shell? An observation Eren decided probably didn’t need to be voiced.

“I don’t mean to trespass, I’m very sorry. I was after someone else. I’ll gladly be out of your way then…” He let the sentence hang hopefully. Maybe just maybe these guys were in the middle of something and just wanted him gone. What were the chances this could all end with a ‘oh no problem, no harm done. Thank you and goodbye’?

Slim, apparently. Eren saw movement from the corner of his right eye as one of the figures shifted, and he noted with dismay that the move subtly placed them in front of the closed front door and the only escape route. If he died down here, Mikasa was going to kill him.

“There’s really no rush, kid. I’m a little intrigued as to what brings a boy like you barreling into my home after a man twice your size.” The voice that spoke was low and gravelly, the sound of wooden wagon wheels rumbling over rocky roads. A man stepped forward into the small halo of amber light the lantern emitted in the kitchen, and Eren presumed he was the one who’d spoken. He looked tall and imposing dressed entirely in dark blue and black clothes that barely rustled when he moved, and his catlike movements contrasted how old he sounded with a stealth to rival Levi’s. His head and lower face were covered by a _tagelmust_ and black eyes twinkled in the dim light, framed by a map of weathered lines and wrinkles that reminded Eren of Hannes face that had been exposed to the harsh glare of the sun for too many years. An impressive scimitar hung at his side, the clean exposed blade glimmering in the folds of his garb. He looked like the robber king from the stories Eren’s mother used to tell him as a child; with that kind of aura, there was no mistaking he was the leader.

The robber king perched on the edge of the table so casually they might have been settling down for tea and a chat if he didn’t know better. He folded his hands in his lap and tilted his head to the side, watching. Eren watched him back just as keenly, hyperaware of every shift his men took around him, the racing pulse of his captive against his forearm, and his own heart rabbiting in his chest.

He’d hoped to be in and out of the Catacombs before Levi was done. He hoped he’d be waiting with his captive when his Captain arrived, and he could shove him forward proudly and Levi would have that poker face on but his eyes would appraise Eren in that silent show of approval Eren had begun to grudgingly crave. That was unlikely now, he’d been down here far too long. Levi would not be happy.

“I have to be home soon for supper,” Eren scrambled, trying to inject a tone of innocence to his tone. Probably didn’t match too well given they’d just watched him take down a bull of a man himself, but his genuine panic helped his voice wobble just so. He bowed his head apologetically, a move he despised for how open it left him, but if deference was necessary to drill home his harmlessness he’d bear through the anxious prickle at the base of his exposed neck. “I really am incredibly sorry for trespassing.”

The robber king snorted. Eren didn’t detect any disdain in the sound, perhaps amusement. That was good.

“You want to tell me _why_ you’re here? A kid who has a home and supper to return to shouldn’t be wondering a place like the Catacombs. And pursuing a man no less.”

An excellent question.

Eren edged his eyes along the row of men arranged in a semi-circle before him. There must have been half a dozen at least, and that was only supposing none had managed to creep behind where he dare not look.

“What do you want from me?” Perhaps this was about money? Why else would a band of thieves insist on detaining him like this? He had no valuables aside from his daggers and boots, both he’d rather like to keep if he wanted to get out of here with his prisoner in tow.

The robber kings gaze narrowed almost unperceptively.  While Eren couldn’t make his entire expression, it didn’t seem out of irritation so much as curiosity. Eren was trying his hardest to avoid a direct explanation after all, until at least he had his story straight, and this man could see that.

“Just answer the question, boy, then we’ll decide if there’s anything worth taking and a punishment if need be.” Punishment? Eren’s eyes widened. What for? He hadn’t _broken_ anything, there was nothing left to break! And as for the trespassing, that was quite a stroke of luck to flounder into possibly the only inhabited building in the street, but rest assured he wouldn’t set foot within a hundred feet of here ever again if he got such a chance.

“Help me, he’s with—!” Eren shoved his captive away from his body only long enough to land a forceful blow to the back of his head. The man made a strange croaking noise before collapsing onto the filthy ground with all the grace of a sack of potatoes. Not having to hold him gave Eren some freedom to move as he wished, but he hoped the man wouldn’t be out long; there was no way he could wrestle the deadweight back topside on his own. God, that was close; no doubt he’d almost been outed.

He looked up at the thieves, and they regarded him with renewed interest.

“You are with someone?” The robber king asked. He said it casually enough, his tone not having changed throughout the entire exchange, but Eren could tell by the way his followers tensed and the air suddenly grew heavy with caution, the question was a loaded one.

“I’m alone. I don’t know what he was about to say, but I’ve little doubt he was prepared to say any number of lies to get away.” He needed to think, think like a Titan; if he’d caught a stranger in his grounds, what would he be willing to overlook?

“He killed my brother.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, only consider it. Eren had to force himself not to grimace at his own impulsiveness, instead twisting his expression into one of fierce resolve. The expression, he decided, of someone after vengeance.

The robber king didn’t say anything for a moment, turning this information over in his head. He watched Eren with cool eyes and the inability to make out any of his expressions unnerved him. It was like looking at Levi, trying to ascertain his mood from his eyes alone.

“I just want him to pay for what he’s done. I have a family that needs me now more than ever, please overlook this.” Eren’s captive began to stir and Eren's eyes flicked quickly down then up again. _Just a little longer...  
_

“Why did he kill your brother?” Eren wanted to curse, but he bit his tongue. _The hell does that matter?_ He had a feeling the man enjoyed lording over the situation and playing the adjudicator.

“Can’t you tell from his clothing?” Eren flicked at the worn velvet blazer scornfully. “He’s a recruiter for the Pit. My brother was one of his fighters and he got injured in a matches, but he refused to let him rest and sent him in again and again.”  Eren let his voice go thick with emotion. He hung his head to hide his face from view, and let out a wet sniff for good measure. “He died in the Pit. Couldn’t even tell if it was from the injuries or if he’d drowned in his own blood and vomit. He was left there until the night ended.” It was not based entirely on lies. Eren had seen such things happen before; the Pit could be unforgivable, but many times it was less about your opponent and more about the men who owned you. If they told you to get back in the Pit, no matter how broken and bruised you were, you got back in the fucking Pit. He wasn’t lying about this man being a recruiter either; the cudgel was the biggest giveaway, it was the weapon of choice for such men. It didn’t need special training or finesse, such a blunt, crude implement only needed a strong arm to wield it to do sufficient damage.

“Your family is from Dauper then?”

“Yes,” Eren lied, sniffling.

“You fight well. I watched the whole thing. Did your brother teach you?”

“Yes.” Eren raised his head just enough to look up meekly through his messy bangs. The robber king was nodding thoughtfully. He bought it.

“Your brother’s name?” Eren hesitated, Armin’s name instinctively on the tip of his tongue.

“Levi,” He said instead, and almost winced. It was hardly a common name in these parts; he could only hope given Dauper was so far from the central city, these men would not be as familiar with the Corps and their Captains names as those in Shiganshina and the like.

The robber king was silent a beat too long and icy dread pooled in the pit of Eren’s stomach. _Bad lie bad lie bad lie. Come on, Eren, you know better than to use actual people’s names in your lies!_

“Levi?” The man rolled the name around his mouth like he was testing its flavor. Eren suddenly felt inexplicably like he’d betrayed his Captain by giving his name. He felt like the man before him was a starving lion, and he’d thrown him off his own scent only by offering up a scrap of Levi’s clothing in turn. “Your brother… is he perchance acquainted with the Scouts?” _Shit_.

Eren’s laughter was almost nervous, but he disguised it as a derisive snort. “The Corps? No, sir, we give them folk a wide berth.”

The robber king nodded slowly, but his gaze was fixed somewhere beyond Eren, glazed with thought.

“Levi is a curious name,” he mused. Eren didn’t respond. He’d said too much already and resolved to keep his big mouth shut unless he couldn’t avoid it. This is what happens when you get too confident in your ability to lie, he chided himself.

The robber king seemed to remember where he was again, and his dark eyes snapped back to Eren who was watching him warily. He supposed this was when he’d get his verdict. His prisoner moaned lowly, the sound of grating sand against stone scratching the still air as he stirred. Eren tightened his grip on his blazer, ready to yank him up and be off at a seconds notice, or slam him back against the hard ground if need be.

“You may go.” Eren blinked, unprepared for the swift dismissal. The robber king gestured at the length of his figure with a sweep of a clawed hand bandaged in black cloth. “I doubt you’ve anything of value with you. Go on.”

Eren nodded jerkily, jaw clenched so tight with tension that his teeth hurt. He hefted his captive to his feet and supported his weight against his side. The man groaned louder, heady lolling limply on his thick neck. Eren muttered a quick thank you, but dared not linger any longer. He was out as fast as his own injuries and the added weight of his companion allowed, keeping his head ducked low and his eyes aimed ahead. His footsteps stumbled and skidded in his exhaustion, but never faltered. Pure fear and self-preservation drove him out of the Catacombs without even a backwards glance. He didn’t breathe easy until the tunnel to the surface was before him and he could see the dawn rays trickling down like a saving grace. Even then he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Levi was up there waiting for him, a thought that almost made him contemplate turning right back around. Eren took a deep, steadying breath. 

Out of the pot and into the fire. 


	39. The Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides new fanarts towards you* look at the pretty /)w(\ [tofuandnuts](http://tofuandnuts.tumblr.com/post/133199758677/so-if-you-havent-read-street-brat-i-think-you) and [denmarksderps](http://denmarksderps.tumblr.com/post/133879930842/because-i-am-absolutely-in-love-with-this-fanfic)

Eren had barely righted himself before two hands fisted in his shirt front and shoved him back hard against the rotting wooden frame of the catacomb entrance. The edge of the beam slammed painfully against his spine and his head bounced off from the force. Stars exploding in his vision as his legs wobbled and threatened to give way beneath him, and he lost his grip on his prisoner as he cried out and clawed at the grip on his shirt, the bruising hold pinning him in place effortlessly.

Eren cracked open his eyes and squinted through the blinding sunlight and headache, coming back to his sense quickly when the reality of his situation hit him. Levi glared up at him, his face mere centimeters from his, and even through his daze Eren could tell he’d never seen the man this angry before. His face was bloodless with rage so he looked even whiter than normal, a feat Eren wouldn’t have thought physically possible. Levi’s lips were pressed together so hard they were a severe slash cracking his usual mask of apathy with barely contained fury. Eren couldn’t bring himself to look Levi in the eyes before his gaze involuntarily slipped away in deference, the pale grey eyes hard as flint and boring mercilessly into his face like Levi intended to sear through skin. Eren swallowed drily, the fingers weakly wrapped around Levi’s wrists beginning to tremble. He wasn’t sure if it was with fear or exhaustion.

The men with whom he'd been on sentry duty stood behind Levi, fanning around the entryway with drawn swords like _Eren_ might make a dash for it, never mind the semi-conscious runaway collapsed on the dirt beside him. They didn’t look him in the eye though, like acknowledging him would suggest some solidarity they wanted nothing to do with if it entailed being on the side that opposed their infuriated leader.

“Captain…” his voice came out a breathless whine. He ached all over his body and the sunrise was dead ahead, bearing down on him with a ferocious intensity to rival Levi’s ice. His head throbbed and black dots swam in his vision, threatening to engulf it whole. Eren would have even welcomed it. Yet Levi still didn’t speak. His grip relaxed for a second, but before Eren could even consider if he was about to be released, he was slammed back against the beam once more, skull cracking backwards again. You’d think he’d learn the first time to brace himself.

“Hey, hey!” Mike pushed through the semi-circle of statuesque guards and came to a stop behind Levi. Eren had never seen him look anything more than mildly displeased, so his frown now was seriously unsettling. It wasn’t like Levi’s quiet rage that made you want to offer to fall on your own sword to save him the effort of swinging it, but for Mike, who was usually the laid-back peacekeeper of the lot, the anger was frightening because it was so alien. Eren’s heart would’ve sunk further if it could at the thought that Mike would be mad at him too. He was surprised, then, when the taller man placed a steady hand on Levi’s shoulder in a silent order to stand down.

“Levi, not now. He’s hurt.” Eren risked glancing at his Captain and felt himself cower under his look. Levi shoved off him like he was offended by the contact and stepped back slowly, shrugging off Mike’s hand. He didn’t look away from Eren until he turned to go, shooting him one last glower that could have withered stone.

“With me,” he barked at the ring of soldiers, speaking for the first time. They flinched at sound like they’d been lashed, then hurried to comply, only pausing to gather up Eren’s prisoner. They shot him tentative smiles, expressions sympathetic. Oh, _now_ they looked at him.

Eren let out a pained moan and let his body crumble. His eyelids closed, heavy with exhaustion, as the full intensity of all his injuries crashed down on him now that Levi’s time-stopping presence had thankfully departed.

“He’s not happy.” He heard Mike say. His shadow thankfully shielded Eren from the sun’s glare.

“How could you tell?” Eren actually managed a scornful laugh before it dissolved into a pained hacking and faded into a groan. Mike sighed and Eren heard the crackle of sand shifting under boot soles as the blond approached.

“Come on.” A hand pulling his arm up and over Mike’s shoulder and he was bodily lifted off the ground with an ease that slightly offended him. He let his head roll limply on his neck and let out a whimper as his aching shoulder twisted in the socket. “Let’s get you back to base.”

“I want to go home.”

“If you could see how you looked right now, trust me you wouldn’t.”

 

Mike left Levi to handle the prison carriages and he led the first group of soldiers and injured back to base. He didn’t trust Eren to ride on his own, which Eren didn’t either, so he perched him on the back of a supplies wagon with instructions not to nod off and do himself any more damage for tonight at least, _please_.

Petra rode behind probably to make sure Eren didn’t roll off and allow himself to be crushed under the hooves and wagon wheels of the procession behind them, although it also could have been just so she could pity him from up close where he couldn’t avoid her big, sympathetic eyes. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe falling off the wagon and being crushed to death might be worth it. His injuries protested with every pothole and rock in the road that made the wagon shudder. Nonetheless, he still managed to doze off sitting upright, head nodding and swinging with the wagons motions.

 

The jolt of the wagon coming to a halt yanked Eren harshly from his dream state. The sky was a pale pink with the coming dawn and the sun thankfully at his back, warming his frozen and stiff limbs through his cloak. The stone walls of the Survey Corps base rose up around the scattered procession and Eren saw that Petra had gone. He blinked to clear his vision and stretched his legs, hearing the joints pop as he massaged out the numbness. Nanaba stood before him now, her sympathy was a little more tolerable than Petra's because she'd brought tea which she handed over. Before he could take a sip and hope for a moment to rest, he noticed her tight smile and knew better. Eren grimaced in anticipation.

“Captain Levi wants you in his office.”

“To finish the job?”

Nanaba spared him a wry smile.

“You better pray he’ll make it quick.”

 

So many bloody stairs. Eren paused once he’d reached the top of the turret, determined to gather his thoughts and breath before he went in. He’d barely sat down though on the top step before the door behind him slammed open with a crash. Eren didn’t need to turn to know Levi was there, he could feel his glare creep slow and fatal down his spine. His shoulders drooped and he hung his head, half expecting a blow. Levi's sharp tone wasn't dissimilar to a whip lash, though.

“Inside. _Now_.”

At least he was speaking to him.

The cool of last night still lingered in Levi’s office. He hadn’t bothered opening the large window behind his desk, which Eren knew was because he hated the bright orange glare of the sunrise that was directly opposite. Instead, two candles illuminated the small room; one on the desk and the other by the settee. The room smelled of ink, cheap coffee, and the fragrance of dried flowers pressed between laundry. The room was as neat and orderly as always, save for the sprawl of papers across the heavy-set desk by the window. He hadn’t even tried to straighten them out before sending for Eren, which was slightly disconcerting.

Levi rummaged through the top drawer of his tallboy and Eren quietly drifted towards the desk, perching on one end and watching his Captain warily. He was still angry, Eren could tell by the tight curl of his shoulders and the way he shoved through the contents of the drawer instead of the way he usually sorted though. He found the small wooden first aid box he’d been looking for and slammed the drawer closed loudly enough to make Eren startle. When he turned back, Eren was surprised to see how tired and haggard his features looked. The candlelight didn’t help, exaggerating the bags beneath his eyes and painting his angular features with sharp, severe lines. For a moment, Eren’s apprehension abated enough to allow guilt to start trickling in. He’d made Levi worry, _he’d_ caused those shadows under his eyes.

Levi threw the box on the tabletop beside Eren and wrenched it open, sifting through the contents and sorting out what he’d need. The atmosphere was suffocatingly tense, like Eren was just waiting for the jolt of static that would set the room ablaze. The silence was killing him. Eren knew Levi had a lot to say, but aside from his order to enter, he hadn’t said another word to him. Eren would rather be shouted at than endure this.

“…Sorry.”  He sounded unsure, tentatively dipping in a toe to test the waters trying to figure out what would satisfy Levi. _Is this what you want to hear?_ Levi’s hands stilled in their search and Eren risked looking at him properly now. The older man was staring back and Eren struggled to read his expression. He really  _was_ sorry, perhaps not for the reason Levi might hope – chasing a criminal into the Catacombs – but he was sorry that he’d had to disobey Levi to do so, and had caused him so much trouble.  Perhaps Levi could see it too because he didn’t look pleased at all.

“I… I’m not hurt?” That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Levi’s face clouded over and his eyebrows pulled down into a scowl _. Oh no…_

“ _Hurt_?” Levi threw down the roll of bandages he was holding and fixed him with a frigid stare. “Do you thing I’m angry that you got a few cuts and bruises? You think because you managed to come back with all your limbs and sanity, everything is just fine?”

“Well, no—.” Levi cut him off with a raised hand.

“You’re a _child_ , Eren.” The older man’s lips curled as he spat out the word, glowering at Eren like he was personally responsible for his age. Eren stared, startled dumb by the outburst. “You’re helpless, and what’s worse, you don’t even _realize_ it.”

“I’m not a child!” It didn't take long for Eren's defensiveness to rise. He pushed off the desk and stood over the shorter man, matching his icy stare with his own fire. “I’m not _helpless_ , so stop treating me like I am! I’ve been down into the Catacombs before; I know my way around just fine and what I’m getting myself into. I used to go down there all the time with my friends—.”

“You think and act with the naïve invincibility of a child. You chased a _criminal_ down into the underground that you hadn’t been into in, what, _years?_ You know how much can change in that time? How gangs can grow and fall and rise? It’s a completely different dynamic there now to what it was last year, and you thought it would be the equivalent of revisiting an old haunt.” Levi’s voice took on a mocking edge, like he couldn’t believe Eren’s stupidity and thoughtlessness. Eren’s hands shook with retrained fury, balled up into fists by his sides. Before he could cut in, Levi continued.

“You were _alone_ , Eren. Not with your little gang of street fighters at you back, with just two tiny little daggers that couldn’t hold off a half decent fighter for five minutes.” Eren’s lips pinched in offence at that. Yes he very well could.

“I know how to fight, don’t patronize me,” He seethed. “I’ve looked after myself just fine long before I met you, so don’t you go thinking you’re the standing authority on my training.”

Eren was surprised when Levi laughed at that. A disbelieving huff of air as he shook his head incredulously.

“You have no concept of your own mortality.” His gaze rove over Eren’s face like he was observing a specimen that he was struggling to understand, bewildered by his cluelessness. “You fling yourself around on your gear with your bandit friends, running around the 'creepy underground' to sate your idle curiosity, and because – by sheer _luck_ – you’ve managed to escape serious injury or death so far, you think you’re immune! Like that sort of thing just doesn’t _happen_ to people like you.”

Eren’s temper snapped. All the anger that had been gradually building up finally burst, but instead of shouting, all that was left was a cold, quiet rage. _Death?_ Levi thought Eren didn’t know of _death?_ Of how quickly life could be cut short from some completely unforeseen threat that shouldered its way into your home on a quiet evening and wreaked havoc on life as you knew it?

“I do know.” His voice came out deceptively level for the tempest roaring inside him. Levi’s eyes narrowed at the unexpected change in Eren’s demeanor, flickering over his face with new interest. “You think I don’t know how easily I can die? I live _every day_ worrying about Mikasa, Armin, and myself. I’ve seen people like us cut down on the street for _nothing_. For _sport_.” He looked away, taking a moment to collect himself. He closed his eyes and saw his family and he was _angry_. Angry that Levi, who knew nothing about him but at the same time too much, presumed to decide what he did and did not know. “I watched my parents be murdered when I was thirteen.” When he looked at Levi, the older man was watching him closely, expression carefully neutral. “They didn’t do anything to deserve it; they were only guilty of falling in love. I’m not like this because I don’t understand the consequences of my actions, but because I’m familiar enough with death by now to figure if I’m going to die, I’d rather it on my own terms. My parents were cautious and responsible, but in the end that didn’t save them.”

Levi seemed to realize he’d tapped into something a little heavier than just youthful disobedience. His voice had lost all its previous anger and he spoke slowly and calmly like he might while approaching a skittish horse. “Think a little about what could go wrong and then, if not yourself, think of the people who’d be hurt of something happened to you. Mikasa, Armin, the Titans, and your other friends; all the people who’d be hurt if something happened to you. I’m trying protect you, but if you’re selfish enough to not care about your own safety, then think of them.”

Eren looked away. Not once had Levi mentioned the fact that he’d disobeyed him; this wasn’t about Eren’s incompetence or insubordination; he was angry Eren had put himself in harm’s way. Eren slowly uncurled his fists, flexing his stiff fingers. His left hand was bleeding again and he awkwardly cupped it in his right to prevent the blood from dripping to the floor.

“Here.” Levi sighed and gestured for Eren to return to the desk. When he sat down again on the edge, his Captain returned to picking out the supplies he needed. He unstoppered a small glass vial and dapped some of the brown liquid onto a ball of cotton wool. The eye-watering odour of alcohol made Eren wince. Levi held out a hand expectantly. “Let me.”

Eren offered his injured hand slowly like he half expected Levi to lash out, but the older man’s previous anger seemed to have ebbed to an exhausted resignation. Eren was surprised by how quickly that had gone over, and a little suspicious, but they were both tired and he supposed Levi would grill him about what happened in the underground later. For the moment the Captain seemed to have put the matter aside, taking Eren’s hand carefully in his and inspecting it with single-minded focus. Surprisingly gentle fingers roughened through the years prodded around the ruined flesh carefully, puckering open the wound to clean out the grit and dirt better. Whenever Eren flinched or hissed in pain, Levi would pause and give him a moment to recover. It was like he’d melted into a completely different persona; was this what he was like at home with his family or when he tended to his child’s injuries?

Eren couldn’t stop staring. It was like he was seeing a different side to the man in front of him, one that rarely made a show during working hours, and he was determined to take note. The candlelight lit up Levi’s relaxed features in a soft, intimate glow and he could see now the faint crease of lines between his eyebrows and at the corners of his eyes. His dark eyelashes looked long and beautiful, their shadows stretching like inky feathers painted over the fair skin of his cheeks. Eren could see smears of dirt smudged above his right eye, and smell the sweat, blood, and alcohol that had soaking into his clothes in the fray. They were both still fresh from the raid in their shredded and soiled uniforms, and it was strange to see Levi look anything but pristinely clean from up so close. He didn’t look heroic and valiant now, sitting up straight and noble on his steed looked upon from afar through adoring eyes. He looked like he was; tired, weary, and real. Eren remembered the day he’d tended to Levi after infiltrating Vulture’s feast; washing and bandaging his wounds as he lay unconscious on Mikasa’s old bed. He’d wondered then if anyone had seen the man up so close and unguarded. Now Eren knew he had a wife and probably a child, but this moment still felt similar.

“Have you ever been in the Catacombs, Sir?”

Levi’s fingers hesitated. He didn’t look up, but Eren could tell he was mulling over the question. His eyes were on the task at hand but his mind was not. When the words came, they were slow and deliberate.

“I know more about the Underground than you and your Titan’s ever will. You guys get to go home once the novelty wears off and you’re tired of the cheap thrill, but I didn’t get such a privilege.” Levi glanced up and smiled thinly. “It’s not quite so exciting when the thrill is a constant, bone-deep fear and wariness you have to deal with prickling at your conscious for two decades. A fine little excursion for you was my every day for most of my life. It’s not as fun when you don’t have the option of opting out when it gets too much.” Eren sucked in a breath as Levi’s words sank in.

“…You’re from the Underground.” Levi didn’t respond, seemingly absorbed in bandaging up Eren’s hand. Eren felt shameful. He spoke of the Catacombs like they were fun, but they weren’t his problem. People lived down there, and quite a number of them were innocents who had no way of escaping, trapped by circumstance. He was hardly in an ideal life situation, but there were so many people who were so much worse off than him. Here was Levi who was _from_ that world and knew the worst about it far more intimately than Eren could imagine. No wonder he was angry; Eren _was_ naïve. He must have struggled so hard to escape, and then to hear about Eren hopping in and out of there for sport when so many didn’t have such a luxury. Eren would be furious too if he heard about kids visiting Dauper’s Pit for the thrill, clueless to how awful it was for those who were forced there for lack of any other option and couldn’t leave. “I – I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Why would you?”

Why indeed. Eren remembered again just how little he knew about the man in front of him; he’d learned more about Levi in the past five minutes than he had in their whole acquaintance so far.

Levi set to work on the graze on the side of Eren’s face now, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

“Watch your face, Eren. You’re a performer.” Eren could have rolled his eyes. He hadn’t hit the wall face first _intentionally_. Levi sounded like Mikasa did whenever he appeared sporting new scratches and bruises.

“Mike said he dragged you from the slums himself.” Levi snorted and gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Did he save you, then?”

“He _helped_ me. He gave me a choice and I chose the one I thought I’d least regret.” Between arrest and joining the Corps? Sounded eerily familiar.

“Were you a criminal, then?” Levi laughed.

“Not unlike you, actually.” The silence stretched on then, but it was not uncomfortable. What needed to be said had been, and the air between them was light with relief and contemplation. It felt like it had used to, before Eren had started walking on eggshells around Levi. He found he missed this.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said again. This time, the look Levi gave him was thoughtful.

“Why did you go after that man, Eren?”

“I wanted to help,” He answered truthfully. “I was angry that you made me sit on the sidelines when I could have been useful, and no one else was there when I saw him. I wanted to prove you could rely on me as much as those other men.”

“Do you think disobeying my orders was the right way to go about that?”

“…No,” Eren mumbled, looking down.

“Why did I not let you join in?”

“Because I am brash, impulsive, and reckless.” And tonight’s events did anything but inspire confidence in him, Eren realized with dread. “Was tonight a test?” He asked, because he surely had just failed, and spectacularly at that.

“I didn’t intend it to be, but in retrospect it would have been a good one.” Eren wanted to sink into the ground; he was never going to be soldier at this rate. He couldn’t follow orders, he lacked discipline and foresight, he didn’t work with his team mates, and he was too reckless. Everything Levi had already observed and Eren had been determined to prove wrong.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, head bowed. Levi hummed approvingly and Eren knew this time he was satisfied.

“ _Now_ you are.”

Levi asked him if he had any other injuries. His shoulder ached still, but there was nothing Levi could do for that now, and he had also grazed his knees while falling but he’d need to remove his pants to attend to them properly. Levi saw him looking down at the tattered and bloodstained knee patches of his trousers and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I can tend to them myself later,” Eren said hurriedly and Levi shrugged, beginning to pack away the medical supplies. It’s not that he felt uncomfortable undressing; after so long at Wall Rose nudity had all but ceased to register and he didn’t feel self-conscious anymore, but for some reason the idea of disrobing in front of Levi struck him as particularly unimaginable. Perhaps it was because he was his Captain. Yes, that was it.

Levi moved away to return the first aid kit to its rightful place.

“I’m not going to make you go home at this hour in your state. I have a bedroll in the cupboard that you can use to get some rest. Go have a quick wash and I’ll make up a pot of coffee.”

“Right.” Eren paused awkwardly after he stood, but when Levi made no further acknowledgement, he quietly hurried out of the room.

He scrubbed himself clean as efficiently as he could without completely stripping and bathing in the frigid well water. The base was quite noisy for the early hour as the soldiers who hadn’t attended the raid relieved their exhausted comrades and packed away the gear from the mission. The base bustled with the sounds of supply wagons being unloaded and rolled away, horses whinnying as they were brushed down and fed before being returned to their stalls, and orders being shouted as the prisoners were seen to and logged. Eren barely noticed any of it. He could barely keep his own eyes open as he cleaned off, the freezing water and constant pangs of his battered and bruised body being the only thing keeping him from falling asleep right there. He changed into some spare clothes he borrowed from the base and slowly trudged back to Levi’s office, this time indulging in taking the stairs up the turret at his own leisurely pace, his feet dragging with each step.

Levi had taken out the bedroll by the time he’d returned, and stretched it over the patterned rug in front of the settee. Two steaming cups of coffee sat on his desk as the man busied himself sorting out the mess of paperwork left over from the night before. Eren looked from the coffee cups, to Levi, and then to the bedroll a couple feet away.

“I’m sleeping here, Sir?” Levi arched a single eyebrow without pausing his work or raising his head.

“Is that a problem? I just thought it would be quieter away from the noise downstairs.”

“No – yes. I mean, that's fine.” Eren raised his hands, then, seeing as Levi wouldn’t have seen the gesture anyway, made his way to the neatly made sheets. Levi had even found him a fluffed up pillow. He sat down in the arrangement and leaned back against the settee seat, pulling the sheets up over his knees and watching Levi work, the sound of the spluttering candles and the quill scratching over parchment being the only sounds to disturb the silence.

A couple weeks ago Eren would have been perfectly comfortable striking up conversation in the silence. It wouldn’t have felt forced either, and he wouldn’t have felt disruptive although Levi was working. The good thing about falling into an acquaintance that started off on anything but good terms meant Eren had never felt like he had to stand on ceremony with the other man. What had started off as him going out of his way to bother the Levi and play mischief had developed into a comfortable routine that both had gotten used to, until recently. Until Eren had realized what he’d just taken for granted as a relationship, perhaps even bordering on friendship, was not based on equal standing at all, and until he knew more about Levi, their dynamic was not on even enough grounds to warrant any degree of trust. At the end of the day, Levi held all the cards in his hands and Eren had nothing. Sure, Eren might know Mikasa and Armin were safe from him at least, but he had still been a Titan; who was to say one wrong move woudn’t have Levi arresting him? Perhaps he was being overly cautious and paranoid, but he hadn’t survived as long as he had without being a sufficiently wary of all the good hands life had dealt him. Levi hadn’t earned the trust Eren had given him, and thinking back on how easily he had relaxed into his companionship, Eren couldn’t help but feel a little played. Levi knew so much about him while remaining more or less an enigma to Eren, aside from what he had learned today about his origins in the Underground.

“What is it?” Eren snapped back to reality to find Levi had set down his quill and was watching him, clearly having noticed his observation.

“I was wondering where you’d be sleeping tonight, Sir.” He was, after all, taking the bedroll. The Captain blinked slowly.

“At home, of course. As soon as I’m done with these.” 

“Oh.” Levi made to return to his work. “...I just thought, you having a bedroll prepared in your office, you must stay overnight quite often.”

“…Often enough.”

Eren chewed his lip as he considered his next words, then thought, fuck it; if he didn’t broach the subject himself he’d never find out, since Levi surely never would volunteer anything himself.

“Is your wife okay with that?” He held his breath, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.

This time when Levi looked up, he actually looked bemused. It was such an unfamiliar expression on him that Eren thought it quite funny. It wasn’t often, he was sure, someone managed to catch him by surprise.

“Wife…” Levi sounded the word like it was foreign to him. He put his quill down and interlocked his fingers in front of him, slowly leaning back in his chair. He considered Eren with an inscrutable expression, the dim candlelight flickering over his stony features unhelpfully. “Why do you think I have a _wife_?”

Now it was Eren’s turn to be surprised. He had expected Levi might react with shock, followed by demanding to know how Eren had found out. Or perhaps answer the question like as he would any other, not caring of its significance. He didn’t think Levi would go for _denial_.

“Because I saw her.”

“You _saw_ my ‘wife?’” And now his lips were stretching into a slow, amused smirk, like he was playing along with a child’s prank but couldn’t keep his composure. Eren couldn’t figure him out.

“What does she look like, Eren? I’d rather like to know more about this supposed wife of mine…”

“Alright, so you’re saying you not married, then?” Eren snapped, getting irritated. With the way Levi was watching him, he felt like he was being made fun of.

“God, I hope not. The poor woman.”

“I saw her in your house!” Eren pressed. “I morning we went to stake out Dauper’s Pit and we stopped by your home, the woman who gave you food and the cloak…?”

“And your immediate assumption was that she must be my wife?”

“ _No_ ,” he shot back defensively. “But… I saw her again the day after. I was passing through your street to come here and I saw you coming out of your house and she was there with a baby and you kissed both of them before leaving. I had thought she might have been a housekeeper or something, but after I saw that…”

Levi’s brow creased in puzzlement.

“Why were you in my street?”

“ _Why are you kissing unmarried women?_ ” Eren demanded in turn. If his goal were to derail that train of thought from Levi’s mind, it worked. The man’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at Eren for a long moment without speaking. Then slowly, he unfolded his legs and pushed back from the desk. Eren watched timidly as the other man picked up both coffee cups by their rims and made his way towards him. He followed Levi’s movements with his eyes as he approached and offered one cup to Eren then, once he’d taken it, sat down on the settee Eren was leaning against his a sigh and crossed his ankles, careful not to tread on the bedroll.

“Why do I feel like you’ve been sitting on this for a while?” Eren twisted around in his spot to face the other, perching his right elbow on the seat of the sofa and cupping the warm coffee between the palms of his hands. So this was it, then, the moment of truth. It was one thing to sit on his resent towards Levi and let it fester, but if he spoke about it, at least Levi would know why. Perhaps even do something about it. It was better than nothing.

Levi sipped his coffee as he waited for Eren to answer. One arm thrown over the backrest of the settee and his eyes fixed at some point ahead like he had all the time in the world and they weren’t both exhausted to the bone.

“I just…” Eren stared down into his cup as he collected his thoughts. The surface of the dark brown liquid rippled with his movements and he inhaled the rich aroma. It was shitty regulation coffee, but after weeks of drinking it, it had weirdly grown on him. Or maybe he was just getting an addiction. “I realize that you being a Captain and me being your apprentice or whatever, we’re not supposed to be on level ground, obviously. But… I feel like I can’t entirely trust you because of how imbalanced our personal relationship is.” Levi didn’t speak, and when Eren peeked at him from the corner of his eye, he found the older man watching him attentively. Fortified, he continued. “I mean that you know some of the most intimate details of my life; about Mikasa and Armin, and about the Titan’s, and yet, I know completely nothing about yours. Aside from what I just learned about the Underground. It kind of only hit me when we went to your house. As soon as I saw it, I couldn’t believe it, it just wasn’t what I expected. Then the more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn’t even know what I should have expected because I had virtually nothing to go on. And then I saw your not-wife and… child?” Levi cracked a slight smile at that and for some reason Eren felt relieved, like the older man wasn’t angry despite his fears. “It made me angry. Angry at myself more than you for telling you all these things about myself like Dauper’s Pit, how I met the Titan’s, and – _damnit_ – now even about my parents.” Shit, he’d blurted that in the heat of the moment as well, hadn’t he? “I kind of let myself trust you because you already knew about two of the most important parts of my life and only the closest of my friends do, and I guess I just automatically counted you amongst them because of it.”

Eren looked up when he heard Levi shift in his seat. The older man was looking away again, but with a thoughtful expression.

“Is this why you’ve been behaving so strangely lately?”

“Yeah…” Eren exhaled. He took a sip of his coffee if only for an excuse to hide his face. When he said it like that, it sounded so petty. Like it was a reason he’d never have considered on his own and now that he knew it, it was like he was thinking ‘oh, is _that_ all it was?’

“I understand.”

Eren looked up in surprise.

“You do?’

“Of course. Old habits die hard and I know I myself could never trust someone who has the upper hand.”

Eren nodded eagerly. Exactly! Never give up something someone could use against you unless you had some collateral you could use in turn. That’s how you protected yourself when you were so poor and had so many secrets that one slip of the tongue could land you in the perfect position to be blackmailed. Eren didn’t have a lot to lose so what he did have was very precious to him; it would be foolhardy to give anyone an advantage over him. He didn’t think his suspicious nature would ever completely subside and he wasn’t sure it wanted to since it had saved him plenty of times before. He was glad Levi understood and realized he should have expected it; they came from similar roots.

The question left now was what were they to do about it?

Eren suppressed a yawn as the silence stretched. His eyes drifted to the low melting candle sitting on the stool beside the settee and he watched the hypnotic flickering dance of the orange flame. His eyelid began to droop and he jolted to attention when he realized his head had tipped forwards as he’d started to nod off.

“I think that’s enough.” Eren’s head rolled on his arm to look at the man sitting beside him. Levi leaned over and plucked the barely-touched coffee from his hands. “We’re both tired and need sleep. There’s nothing more we can do tonight.”

Eren frowned but his eyes were drifting shut and his brain shutting down. No, he wanted to fix this while he had the chance. Just talking about the problem would change nothing. He railed against his exhaustion in vain, sleep closing in. Eren felt the cushion of the seat shift as Levi got up, and heard the sound of a puff of air as the candle was extinguished. Perhaps Levi knew what he was thinking because as he moved away towards the desk, he spoke again.

“We’ll continue this talk after some rest. I know it’s far from finished. For now, get some sleep.”

Oh. Okay.

Eren heard the other candle being blown out and he let himself relax, knowing Levi was committed to a solution. He didn’t need to be, Eren thought to himself. Eren was behaving as any good subordinate should, and while he may be slightly moody, it wasn’t interfering with his work. Levi could have been perfectly content to let things stay as they were since it could only benefit him to have Eren play good and also have information on him should the need arise, and yet he didn’t. He heard the office door open as Levi prepared to leave for the day and decided he needed to let the other man know he appreciated it and wanted things to go back to how they were.

“Goodnight, Levi.”

There was a pause during which Eren wondered if he’d spoken too softly to be heard, or if Levi had already left. He opened one eye a crack and saw the back of Levi’s figure silhouetted against the open doorway, one hand on the door half-closed behind him.

“…Goodnight, Eren.”

The door shut behind him with a soft thud and Eren let his eyes drift shut. Sleep came easy to him then, and his exhaustion quickly carried him under to a dreamless, worriless slumber. Tomorrow Levi would take care of it, whatever it was. 


	40. The Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet new fanart of the Titan's face masks by internal-yorkie!

“Oh Eren, what have you done?” Rabia, one of the Wall Rose dancers, lamented as she painted over the mottled gash marring the side of Eren’s face. It was a superficial injury and had scabbed over fast since last nights misadventure, but his skin was still far from smooth. Rabia had her work cut out for her trying to disguise the obvious injury with her make-up. She dabbed her brushes in the little ceramic mixing trays, experimenting with the different hues of paints at her disposal. Having long since given up trying to hide the telltale bumps and ridges of the healing skin, she was painting delicate patterns over that side of his face, covering his cheek, jawline, and temple with glittering gold patterns of twisting vines and blossoms that at the very least would distract from the injury.

“I fell." The lie came easy now after so much repetition. Mikasa was the only one at the brothel who knew the real cause, and after having his head chewed off by her when he’d returned home that afternoon sporting his cuts and bruises, he knew better than to risk living through that again with all the Wall Rose girls. Rabia tutted disapprovingly, her face scrunched up in concentration as she worked on his face.

They sat backstage where all the other night performers were preparing. The girls around them chatted lively as they matched glass bangles to coloured skirts and helped paint each other’s faces in preparation for the evening shows. Mikasa was not present, busy greeting the guests in Pixis’ place as usual, and while Eren was only serving drinks tonight, she’d basically shoved him into Rabia’s arms with orders to not dare show his face until he was presentable. ‘Not while you looked like you’d just stepped out of a fighting pit,’ had been her exact words, and the irony had not been lost on him.

“Into whose arms?” Hitch suddenly appeared beside them. She grabbed Rabia’s hand mirror and began to apply red ochre paste to her lips, holding it at arm’s length to admire the affect. Eren caught her eye in the reflection and saw the way her lips curled up in a sly smile. “I saw the bruises on your body before you covered them with your sash. Those were obviously hand prints.” Eren narrowed his eyes as she turned to face him, looking over the length of his body with her catlike eyes. “Does Mikasa know what you’re getting up to after dark?”

“I could think of far more productive uses you could be putting your mouth to, Hitch,” Eren evaded venomously. The other girl just laughed and tossed her curls, gathering up her skirts as all the dancers were called away.

“You couldn’t afford me,” she threw over her shoulder.

Eren stuck his tongue out at her retreating back and Rabia smacked his shoulder, scolding him for the movement.

Eren’s dislike for shirts was no secret; they was far too constricting and hot to wear while doing anything that required any small amount of physical exertion. He liked Wall Rose because he didn’t ever have to wear one, in fact it was usually discouraged. Today, however, Mikasa had put her foot down. One look at the bruises across his arms and back and she’d almost added to them with her own. She wasn’t about to waste make up trying to cover the extensive discolouration ranging across a good third of his upper body either, so with much glaring and a reprimanding jab to his side, she’d wrapped a shawl around his shoulders with firm orders not to let it so much as slip off at any point in the night.

He fiddled with the uncomfortably scratchy fabric as he stood to the side of the main seating area, half hidden among the drapes that hung from the walls to avoid work. The shawl kept slipping off every time he bent over to hold out his drinks tray, and he’d already received enough strange looks from guests who’d glimpses his bruises. Instead, he watched the performance onstage with the rest of the enraptured guests. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw Mikasa making a bee-line towards him across the floor. He stiffened, quickly checking if his stupid shawl had slipped again or something, but when that didn’t seem to be the problem, pretended to be busy arranging the glasses on his drink tray.

She stood beside him and pretended to be overseeing the surroundings with a regal smile, hands clasped in front of her. Eren watched her suspiciously, waiting to know the real reason for her approach.

“You’re wanted in the Pearl Room,” she finally said, nodding at a passing guest with a dazzling smile. Eren’s eyebrows rose. The Pearl Room was one of the exclusive, sectioned off areas that could be reserved by small parties for private entertainment. He didn’t respond immediately, waiting for the explanation.

“Captain Levi is here. See to him.”

“With Prince Erwin?” Levi hadn’t come to visit just him in weeks, so he must be accompanying his friend again as usual. But still, why would _he_ be sent off to ‘see to’ them when the only interaction he ever had with the guests was serving food and drinks? He was certainly not qualified for the type of business that went on in the private rooms either.

“No, but he’s brought a new face and asked specifically for you.” Despite her professional smile, Eren could tell his sister was still a little unsettled by the request. She knew on some level Levi wouldn’t ask her brother for those sorts of thing, but she couldn’t help the overriding protectiveness.

“He’s probably missing my coffee since I wasn’t at the base today.” Eren nudged Mikasa playfully. “Well!” Eren made to tug off his shawl. “Such a shame, I was enjoying myself immensely out here, but duty calls.”

“Keep your shawl on.” Mikasa’s voice was firm with command.

“It’s nothing he hasn’t already seen!”

“He has a _companion_. Therefore, this is still work.”

Eren pulled a face at his sister. It was probably just someone like Mike or Hanji from the Corps looking to relax, _honestly_. With an exaggerated groan, he stomped off in the direction of the kitchens to dispose of his drink tray.

 

He brewed a pot of Uncle Hannes’ tea making it just like his mother used to and put it with three fancy teacups on a hand painted tray before carefully carried the precious cargo in the direction of the Pearl Room, bottom lip tucked between his teeth in concentration. He shoved in through the door backward, not having a hand free to push open with, and tottered in, eyes on the tea set.

“Levi, try this tea! My uncle brought it from my mum’s homeland and I added some extra – oh, hello.” The teapot sloshed precariously as Eren came to an abrupt stop. He blinked as the only other occupant of the room staring back at him in bewilderment. He looked around. No, Levi wasn’t here, and yes, he was certainly in the right place. There was only one Pearl Room with mother of pearl finishes on dark cherry furniture and silk sheets. The man staring at him was youngish, perhaps around Levi’s age – whatever that was – with blond hair such an unusually pale shade it looked almost platinum. He had a handsome face with a narrow nose, straight jaw, and honey skin and thankfully was still fully clothed in pressed black trousers and a white shirt that made him look like he’d wandered straight out an important meeting. The man’s hazel eyes were wide and startled and he sat rigid in his seat.

“Oh shit,” he said. He looked around with mild panic. “Oh no, oh dear.”

Eren could only imagine he was surprised to have a man stroll into his private party instead of a beautiful woman. He might have wandered into the wrong room, but Eren was still on the clock. He couldn’t just kick him out, and while he wasn’t all too familiar with having to deal with the guests alone, he had to be professional.

“Hello Sir. Sorry, you were probably expecting a woman—“

“Oh no, that’s not—“

“Okay well, even if you weren’t, I’m sorry, I’m just here to serve tea. I think there might have been a mix up with the rooms so I’ll check that out for you in a moment but can I pour you a cup?”

This guy might have been in the wrong place, but then where had Levi and his friend been? Had Mikasa given him the wrong room by mistake?

“Sorry this isn’t what we usually serve, I hope you don’t mind. It’s a little homemade concoction of mine.” Damnit, what a waste of Hannes’ tea.

The man leaned slightly forward as Eren set the tray down and reached for the pot. He poured a steaming hot cup and handed it over.

“This smells amazing.” Eren beamed at the praise. He was afraid it wouldn’t be well received what with the extra spices he’d mixed in compared with the mild herbal teas they usually served at Wall Rose. The silver-haired man breathed in the fragrance with a contemplative frown, then took a tentative sip. “Incredible,” He mused. “It’s just like my wife makes it. Did you add cardamom and ginger?”

“Yes!” Eren leaned forward without realizing. “I made it like my mother used to, actually. It’s an old recipe from—“

“Serendib?”

Eren started.

“How did…?”

The man was watching him with an odd expression, cradling the cup between careful hands. Eren suddenly felt a chill settle over him as he realized his situation. He’d said too much, he’d mentioned it was a recipe from his mother’s homeland and the man had known where that was. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together and figure his mother must have been a _Paāvaena,_ and nobody liked the nomads here. His panic must have registered on his face.

“Woah, woah, relax. I’m not – I don’t, I mean.” The man made a cutting motion with his hand and leaned away. “Please don’t be afraid or anything. I mean, that you’re _Arai_ …”

Eren instinctively flinched at the word said aloud. He’d mostly heard it used as a slur and hurled around derogatorily, so even now he felt himself tense defensively. It must have shown because the guest was backtracking again, desperately stumbling over his words and apologies.

“Oh no, sorry, I didn’t mean as in – I mean, it’s not a bad thing. I didn’t. Oh shit.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Please don’t get like that; my wife is _Arai_ , actually. That’s why the tea is so familiar and I recognised it instantly. She makes it all the time at home, you don’t have to worry.”

Eren felt the tension melt from his muscles, but he still regarded the other with guarded eyes.

“Actually, I’m not entirely sure why I’m here today.” The blond said, switching the topic suddenly. He probably sensed Eren’s unease. “I’m actually with a friend of mine, but he’s gone off somewhere—“

“Levi?”

The man paused and Eren could tell he’d got it right from the spark of recognition in the others eyes. So this _was_ Levi’s friend.

“Yes, actually. How did you know?”

“Levi told me to meet him here and I knew he didn’t come alone, I just expected someone from the base. So you have no idea why you’re here?”

Eren settled down and crossed his legs on the other side of the small table, propping his elbows on the surface and frowning at his new friend.

“Not really; he was being awful cagey about it all, and I suspect it had to do with the fact that he was bringing me to a brothel.” The man looked perplexed, staring around himself like he still couldn’t quite grasp his situation. This was clearly the first time he’d been in such a place, and Eren found himself liking Levi’s companion even more. “I think he wanted me to meet someone, actually, and now I suppose that must have been… you?”

Eren shrugged. He was none the wiser, after all. The other man looked him over thoughtfully, his gaze unreadable.

“I never thought Levi would be the type to come somewhere like this, I’m quite surprised. No offence or anything.” Eren shook his head to indicate none had been taken. “I just… does he come here often?”

Eren thought about that, playing with the tassels on the fringe of his shawl.

“Not so much. He used to come every so often prince Erwin did. Then…” Eren wasn’t quite sure why he added this. “He came a couple times on his own.”

“To see you?”

Eren squinted and gave a half nod, half shrug. The man took a long sip of his tea and then rested it on his knees, staring into its dark brown depths contemplatively.

“This is honestly quite awkward, I’m so sorry if I’m acting a little strange. I just don’t know where Levi’s gone off to and I really wish he were here to make the proper introductions. I never knew he had someone… special.” _What?_ “Least of all from a place like this. Again, no offence or anything. I’m happy for him, I really am, but I feel like a failure of a friend for not seeing it all sooner.” Oh dear. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but the fair-haired man was on a roll now and there was no stopping him. He swept back his hair with one hand and sighed.

“Oh God, once my wife hears about all this she’ll be furious. At him, of course, for not telling us, and herself for not noticing. It was all right there, now that I think about it.” Oh my, Eren thought, this was getting interesting. He caught a movement in his periphery and saw that Levi had returned, slipping soundlessly in through the door to the left. He hung his coat on the hook and turned towards them, nodding in Eren's direction.

“Honestly never thought the day would come,” the man huffed a disbelieving laugh. “I just assumed he didn’t care for that sort of thing, but this is good. Yes, this is very good. You seem like such a great kid, too. A little younger than I’d have guessed, and, well, a _man_ , but you’re very pretty I suppose.” Eren’s eyebrows rose and he glanced to the side to see Levi had come to a stop now and was watching the two of them with mystification, clearly trying to make sense of the conversation he’d walked into.

“Isabel will like you too, I think. It must be serious if he wanted to introduce us formally. Honestly, where has he got to? The point is, I’m honoured to welcome you into the family.”

_...Ah._

He seemed to have finished but Eren just stared at him dumbly, unable to bring himself to react. The spell was broken by the sound of a slow applause that had the silver-haired man starting around to face Levi in surprise.

“Amazing, Farlan.” The Captain's voice dripped with dry derision. “I left you alone for _five_ _minutes_.”


	41. The Thug Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THIS FANART ART OF VULTURE’S MANSION BY [CLOUDFLOWERANDHERKAMI](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/135384662795/cloudflowerandherkami-1st-pic-this-was), AND ALSO EREN LOOKING DAMN FIIINE IN THIS ONE BY [MAGICKITT](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/136289816698/cuz-ive-been-meaning-to-draw-eren-from-street)!!!
> 
> Okay, so I got a comment last chapter asking me to clarify the difference between Serendib, Arai, and Paāvaena, and I decided to add my response to the author’s notes in case there were others confused by the same. I realise I never went into full depth into them, so sorry about that.
> 
>  **Explanations:**  
>  _Serendib_ \- A country in where I imagine the equivalent of South-East Asia is. It’s where Eren’s mother (and Hannes  & Co.) were originally from.  
> Origin: Serendib was actually the ancient name used by Arabic merchants for Sri Lanka. It also the origin of the word ‘serendipity’ coined by Horace Walpole in ‘The Three Princes of Serendib’.
> 
>  _Paāvaena_ \- A word for the wondering tribes/nomads that originated from the same far eastern area as, but not limited to, Serendib. They have darker skin than your average Trostian. Pretty brown folks in colourful clothes.  
>  Origin: Sinhalese, meaning: to float, drift, or wander.
> 
>  _Arai_ \- A word for half-Paāvaena people. Eren is Arai, as his mother was a Paāvaena and his father was from Trost. The word, while literally just means ‘half’, is often used by Trostian’s as a slur and carries the connotation of being a bastard, filthy, outsider, etc. It’s why Eren flinches when Farlan first says it; Farlan doesn’t mean it in a derogatory way, but Eren’s kind of been conditioned to take it as an insult when he hears it.  
>  Origin: Tamil, meaning: Half.
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for your comments and feedback last chapter! I was pretty overwhelmed by the sheer number, but in a good way. Everyone was so happy with Farlan’s appearance, which was awesome given it was a pretty spontaneous decision, and also with Isabel being Arai. For some reason I feel personally happy that everyone liked that detail so much <3 Thank you!

Eren burst into laughter while poor Farlan looked between the two in bewilderment. Levi Came over and took a seat beside his companion, one arm thrown over the back of the settee and an ankle crossed over his knee, then fixed him with a deadpan stare.

“Farlan, this is _Eren_.” He looked at the white-haired man meaningfully. A moment later, whatever that meant apparently registered with the other man. He whirled around to look at Eren now, who was still trying to catch his breath, and stared at him with wide eyes. Eren looked at Levi oddly as Farlan clapped his hands, smiling wide, and pressed his palms to his cheeks. Levi winked at him before returning to watching his friend with growing amusement.

“I’m Farlan!” The man pointed at himself with both thumbs, and at Eren’s blank expression, turned to glower at Levi. “You didn’t tell him about me?” He accused.

“No I haven’t, which is the whole point of this assemblage.”

“Levi, what’s going on?” Eren leaned back on his hands and looked at the older man unsurely. He’d never even _heard_ of someone called Farlan, and to think Levi was telling strangers about him made him understandably uncomfortable.

“I’m Levi’s best friend,” Farlan said. As if that explained everything.

“Congratulations.” Eren spared him a suspicious glance. He was a little surprised; he’d thought maybe Hanji or Mike would have reserved that title. Regardless, it didn’t really help clear anything up.

“Hey.” He turned to Levi now and the man looked away, focusing on the tray of tea before him as if avoiding his eye. He leaned forward to pour himself a cup and cleared his throat. “You said you wanted to know about me, so…” he shrugged, looking a little awkward. Slowly, Eren turned to look at Farlan, who smiled back, clearly also aware of Levi’s discomfort.

“So you brought me your friend to prove you have one? As an offering of some sort? A sacrifice?” Levi pursed his lips and shot him a look to show he didn't appreciate his brand of humour. He was clearly attempting to come out of his shell in some way, and that Levi even cared enough about what Eren had said last night to come this far meant a lot. Eren sighed, feeling guilty. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this.” Levi didn’t respond to that, so he straightened up and looked at Farlan attentively. “Alright then. Whenever you’re ready.”

“I suppose I should start with why Levi told me about you at all. He actually brought it up a while ago when he first ran into your little group of bandits…”

 _What_? Eren whipped around to face Levi.

“What does he know?” He demanded. He turned back on Farlan then, hackles raised. “Who are you? Do you work for the Corps?”

The man hesitated, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

“Eren, relax.” His voice took on that patronizingly soothing tone Jean used when the bullocks got spooked. “I mean, yes, I do actually work for the Corps, but that is entirely unrelated—“

Farlan stuttered to a halt as Eren shot up.

“Is it?!” Eren turned on Levi now, gaze heated and angry. “What the hell are you thinking? You told people about that?! You promised to keep it secret!”

“Eren…”

“Who else have you told? _What_ else have you told, Levi?”

“ _Eren_ , sit down!”

Levi didn’t raise his voice often, and never had at him, so his sharp tone had Eren’s mouth clamping shut instinctively. He fumed silently instead, glaring at Levi as the older man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He spoke with his eyes still shut. He seemed to dislike eye contact when he was being earnest, Eren observed.

“Please just – just listen to him. I think it will help you understand and trust me a little more. That’s what you want, right?”

God, Levi looked like the words pained him to say. His brow was furrowed over eyes squeezed shut and his lips pressed into a taut, thin line. Eren delicately scratched around the dried paint on his face and sniffed.

“…Okay.” He nodded warily, and slowly retook his seat on the floor across the table from the other two. This was Levi’s best friend. He was married to an Arai woman and seemed like a genuinely good man so far. He side-eyed Farlan cautiously as he spoke. “Okay. But I reserved the right to throw hot tea in your face if I feel you’ve put me or my family in any sort of danger.”

Farlan’s eyebrows rose at that and then some more when Levi’s only response was a resolute ‘fine.’ Eren nodded once at the fair-haired man then, a wordless signal for him to continue.

“Levi, uh, he told me about the Titan’s because it reminded him of us when we were younger.” Farlan was rushing to get the words out now as if afraid he’d throw another tantrum before he had the chance to finish explaining. “I don’t know if he’s mentioned it, but Levi was born in the Underground.” He glanced at his companion out of the corner of his eye, trying to discern if he was crossing any lines. Levi just nodded for him to continue, eyes still trained firmly on his cup of tea he’d yet to even taste.

“Well, he was born in the central region directly under Sina, and I don’t know if you’ve heard, but the place is virtually the parallel capital in the Underground; bustling with the black market, red light districts, and all the shady business the nobles don’t dare deal with topside. It was pretty normal to be in a gang then; it’s basically the only way you can earn a living, and we were all in one together; Levi, his sister, and I. I don’t even remember how we met, it was so long ago. We were all in out mid-teens—“

“Woah, woah – Levi’s _sister_?” Farlan’s mouth opened and closed, and he turned to Levi, alarmed.

“Was I not supposed to mention that?”

Levi didn't look up from his tea.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Levi, you have a _sister_?” Eren repeated, smiling in disbelief.

“My mother took her in when she was a baby. Her mother abandoned her when…” He hesitated for a moment, looking conflicted, then glanced at his friend. Some sort of unspoken conversation seemed to pass between them, because Farlan shrugged.

“I don’t think she’d mind.”

“Why wouldn’t she? It’s not our place to say that sort of thing. It’s not relevant anyway, never mind.”

“Well, it’s not relevant to _this_ story, but I think she wouldn’t mind _him_ knowing. She'd want it, in fact.”

“Why?” Levi looked baffled, and Eren mirrored his expression, watching the back and forth before him in utter cluelessness. Now Farlan looked smug.

“Oh ho, looks like I know something you don’t!”

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked in exasperation, but Farlan turned to Eren now.

“Isabel’s father was never in the picture, and her mother was _Paāvaena—“_

“Farlan…”

“…Her mother died when she was still young, and then Levi’s mother took her in.”

“Isabel as in your wife Isabel?” Eren asked as his mind pieced together the story being woven before him. Farlan’s face lit up.

“Yes! I didn’t mention that, did I? I’m married to Levi’s sister.” He looked so happy at this piece of information that Eren smiled in return. “She’s very beautiful and talented. I fell in love when I first saw her. I think she was beating someone up, I don’t know, she always seemed to be back then, and all I could see was dark red hair, bright green eyes, and chestnut fists flying in punches—“

“We’ve gotten really off-topic here,” Levi interjected. He was pulling a face at his love-struck friend, and it reminded Eren of how he’d get when Jean and Marco got really sappy. “What Farlan was saying, I think, was that we were all in a gang together as well, and we were just like the Titan’s, right down to the 3DMG.”

“You were in a gang!” Eren’s eyes shone at this piece of information. Captain Levi? A _thug_?

“Yeah, just like you. Flying around on our gear looting other gangs and mugging nobles that had wondered down. Eventually the news must have gotten out there was a band of thieves with gear terrorizing the Sina Underground because Shadis caught wind and sent Mike and a few others to do the honours.”

“You were caught.” He already knew this. He’d heard the snippets of conversations before, about how Mike was the one who’d ‘dragged Levi’s sorry ass out of the slums and into the Corps’ or whatever.

“Yep.” Levi glanced up at him and his lips twisted in a wry smile. “He gave us a choice; we could all get thrown in jail, or put our skills to some use in the Corps.”

Well, didn’t that ring a bell?

“You almost turned the offer down, too,” Farlan piped up, elbowing Levi’s side and winking at Eren. “He’s surprisingly proud for a slum dog.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“We’re all slum dog’s here!” Farlan was very cheerful. Eren liked him. Levi’s closest friends seemed to have surprisingly contrasting characters to his reserved and abrasive one.

“So what else?” Eren prompted, leaning forward. Levi regarded him with raised eyebrows.

“You want more?”

“Well, is that it?” It was a lot of new information on Levi, but the meeting so far had barely lasted half an hour. Levi had dragged his best friend down to the brothel for a twenty minute conversation that had half consisted of a hilarious misunderstanding; surely there was more to this?

“What did Levi tell you about me?” he asked Farlan. Here was a whole new source of information basically offered up to him on a silver platter; he was going to make the most of the opportunity.

“Well he mentioned off-handedly once that he ran into a gang with gear, and that was unusual enough without reminding us of ourselves back in the day, then next thing he knew, he had another run in with you guys.” Farlan smiled at him and took another sip of his tea, taking a moment to savour the taste before he continued. “You lot became something of a household name; he’d update Isabel and I on any new information, and it’s just gone from there, really.”

“You talk about me that often, Levi?” Eren posed with an impish grin. Levi spared him a disinterested glance.

“I _complain_ about you that often.”

Eren shared a look with Farlan as if to say ‘ _sure’_.

“I really think we’re done here now…” The Captain made as if to rise.

“We’ve barely started!” Eren whined the same moment Farlan said “But I have more questions!”

Levi looked between the two of them. He stared at Farlan for an especially long moment.

“I can’t make you do anything, but I’m leaving.” Eren pouted, but he wasn’t all that fussed. As long as he got more answers. He did wonder what passed between the two other men at the long look they shared. Levi looked away first, frowning slightly although that could just as well be his normal expression, and he got up. He grabbed his cloak and left without another word. Eren wondered if he was in a mood or if that was just Levi being Levi.

“He’s worried I’ll tell you too much about him. Levi likes his privacy,” Farlan explained, watching his friend leave.

“I’m not going to ask anything more about him. I’m surprised he even told me what he did just now.”

The other man turned his gaze back to Eren then and his expression was thoughtful.

“So am I.”

Eren doubted Levi had told his friend about all of his little secrets or the concerns he’d raised yesterday, so he supposed it was normal for the other to think the sudden divulging of information to be strange from a usually very reticent individual. Farlan struck him as a thinker, though, what with his perceptive gaze and quiet consideration, so he decided he’d leave that for the man to figure out on his own.

“I’ve never seen you at the base before, even though you work for the Corps.”

“That’s because I don’t have much need to go to the base except for debriefs and materials. I work mainly from home, unless I’m accompanying any expeditions. I’m a cartographer.”

Eren looked at him quizzically. That was not a word he was familiar with.

“Oh, uhh, I draw maps. I usually only tag along when the expeditions go to places we haven’t explored thoroughly yet or don’t have much geographical information on. I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of me yet.”

Eren drew closer without thinking as Farlan spoke, pulled in by his descriptions of his work. This man saw the places that they knew such little about first hand; he helped explore the strange landscapes and take it all down, and he’d started from the slums too.

“How did you learn to do that? Draw maps and stuff?” _Be useful_. They only took useful soldiers on expeditions; specialized warriors, botanists, doctors, negotiators, cartographers, and the like. Farlan had found his speciality and Levi was a brilliant soldier who’d climbed to the top; how would Eren find his niche?

Farlan laughed.

“Why? You interested?”

“I just want to leave these walls however I get the chance,” Eren answered truthfully.

“You sound just like Levi used to when you talk like that.” The words made Eren’s chest swell with pride; that was not an unflattering comparison, he thought. Farlan set his cup down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and meeting Eren’s gaze.

“Look, I fell into what I do after a long time of not knowing how I could be useful. Levi had strength and skill and Isabel had persistence and willpower; I was admittedly never all that good at combat in comparison and for the longest time thought I was useless in the Corps. Don’t try to mould yourself into anything yet; you’re still young. If you want something enough, you’ll find your own way there naturally. Levi clearly sees something in you worth nurturing, so I have little doubt that you’ll get exactly want you want soon enough. Don’t stress too much on rushing the process and focus on bettering yourself for now. That’s the best advice I can give.”

Eren chewed his lip as he mulled over Farlan’s words. He picked at his toenail and the silence stretched on, although not uncomfortably. Farlan seemed to recognise that he was deep in thought, and occupied himself savouring his tea again, looking around the palatial room in awe.

“You really think Levi has taken that much of an interest in me?” Eren didn’t look up when he asked the question, too embarrassed by the underlying insecurity to face the other as he spoke. He thought he’d really messed up at Dauper’s with his brash behaviour and recklessness; was Levi invested enough to overlook such blatant insubordination? Surely his actions last night screamed ‘liability’?

“I’m not going to pretend to know you half as well as Levi does, but I know Levi well enough by now to see he’s taken to you more than I’ve ever seen him before. You know, a couple weeks ago I had to go into the city for some work and Levi asked me to buy some Sina cakes while I was there. Isabel and I spent weeks trying to think of who he could possibly want to give them to.” The fair-haired man looked at him knowingly over the gilded rim of his teacup “He gave them to you, didn’t he?”

“He was only apologising for putting me in danger on a job I helped him out with.” Eren shrugged. “It didn’t mean anything more. They were nice, I suppose.”

Farlan for some reason looked amused by his explanation but didn’t pursue the topic further and Eren decided he didn’t want to ask.

The conversation got more work related then, with Farlan asking about how the Titan’s got their gear (Jean and Marco still had enough contacts in the Military Police to get them any bits and pieces when they needed them), and Eren asking about Farlan’s experiences on expeditions and how he learned his skills. Farlan spoke about his wife in length as well; it was impressive how he could manage to bring back any topic of conversation back to Isabel in some way. Eren was happy to listen, though. It was easy to get drawn in by Farlan’s ardour, and he wondered if this was how his parents had once been. He wanted to meet Isabel.

Farlan had to leave soon, because 'Isabel would be wondering where he was and he promised to grind the flour before sunset and – shit – it’s definitely past sunset.' Eren thanked him for his visit and said goodbye, clearing up the tea set after he had gone. Levi’s cup was missing, and after failing to locate it anywhere in the room, he found it as soon as he stepped out into the hall. The Captain was leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway a little further down, arms crossed over his chest and holding his now empty teacup by the rim in one hand.

Eren turned to lock the door behind him, balancing the tray on one hip.

“I thought you left.”

“I thought I’d talk to your sister a bit, and by the time I was done I saw Farlan was only just leaving.”

Eren walked over to him, pretending to straighten the teapot and saucers on his tray, and stopped directly across from him.

“He didn’t tell me any more about you and I didn’t ask, don’t worry.”

Levi’s expression didn’t give anything away, but he nodded slightly and looked down. Eren could tell he was quietly relieved.

“What more dark secrets could you possibly have?” He laughed, only half joking.

“Surprisingly none; I’d just rather you found out anything directly from me than gossip.” Eren hadn’t expected that. So he’d just been told all the most secretive details of Levi’s life? Sure, nothing had been particularly scandalous or shocking, but he could safely say they were on pretty level ground now.

“So… you don’t mind me asking questions directly, then?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” Well, fair enough. Eren started walking, and slowly, Levi matched his pace. He headed towards the back entry that only the workers usually used that passed the kitchens where he could drop off the tray. As they walked, he peeked at the man beside him from the corner of his eye, but Levi was looking around the brothel idly. He didn't look Eren's way at all and it might have been as if he wasn't even there if not for the way the other obviously slowed down to keep apace with him.

“How did you like the tea?”

Levi looked at the empty cup in his hand like he needed to remind himself which tea was being inquired about. He placed it on Eren’s tray.

“It was good. Just like how Isabel makes it.”

“Farlan said the same,” Eren nodded, pleased. He felt like he’d done his mother proud by remembering the recipe so exactly.

“You weren’t surprised when Farlan told you Isabel is Arai.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, but an explanation was clearly expected. Eren had been anticipating the question.

“He mentioned it before you returned. He was trying to reassure me, I think, because he figured out I was the same.” Eren didn’t need to look over at Levi to know that had caught the other by surprised; his steps faltered ever so briefly before he recovered. He was silent for a while and Eren wondered if he was trying to decide if he should say something in response. He hoped not; it’s not like he wanted validation, just quiet acceptance. Sometimes over-reassuring only made you feel more separate.

“Mikasa doesn’t really like black tea, and I have a whole tin of this at home, so if you like I can bring some to the base for you. Petra said your tea ran out.”

Levi looked at him quite suddenly, as if surprised by the question.

“...Thank you.”

Eren beamed.

They entered the kitchen area now in the furthest bowels of Wall Rose. The room was huge and distinctly less opulent than the rest of the building, crowded with sweating cooks and maids and the air filled with hot steam, smoke, the clanging of pots, and the shouts of orders over the din. Eren wove expertly through the mad rush of bodies and Levi kept up well. When Eren checked on him over his shoulder, he only saw his brow creased in concentration as he tried to avoid coming into too much contact with the stained and sweating workers pressing in around him. Eren deposited the used tray by the sinks and grabbed a handful of berries from a basket sitting unattended on a table, quickly motioning for Levi to back up before someone noticed. The cooks were usually pretty lenient with him, but it was rush hour before dinner and he knew they wouldn’t be so easy going now.

They stumbled out into the back alley and took a moment to breath in the clear air. Eren laced his fingers and stretched his arms over his head, closing his eyes and leaning back with his his face tilted upwards. The paint on his face stretched and cracked and his shawl slipped off his shoulders with the movement. The night air felt amazing on his sore body. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky above him, the stars spread out like small candles across the sea of inky blue. Columns of smoke rose up from chimneys around the city before dispersing in the wind, looking like a sombre grey mist over the otherwise clear sky.

“How are your wounds?”

Eren looked at Levi to find his assessing the bruises across his ribs, now visible without his shawl. He looked at his bound palm and flexed his fingers experimentally.

“Fine. I’ll be back to normal in a day or two, I think.”

“Good.” Levi nodded and looked away. He scuffed at the ground with the toe of his polished boot. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Take care.”

“Thank you for tonight!” Eren called out as the other turned to go. Levi paused and looked back, his face half-hidden in the shadows of the surrounding buildings. “It – I appreciate it a lot. And I really like Farlan.”

“...He’s a good man.”

Levi hesitated a moment longer, then raised a hand to gesture at his face.

“I like that, by the way. Very clever,” he said. Eren couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a faint smile in the shadows obscuring Levi’s face. He left then without another word, disappearing behind the bend of a connecting alley. Eren touched the fingers of his good hand to his face, tracing the curls of paint over his scabbing skin. He smiled to himself alone under the stars, more delighted by the compliment than he probably should be.


	42. The Emperor is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this by [princelingkit](http://princelingkit.tumblr.com/post/136862953105)!!! Is it not the best thing in the entire world?? It is!! Omg D: (thank you Syn, I love you xx)
> 
> Also, thank you so much everyone for the birthday wishes last update! I got sooo many, and they were all so lovely and made me super happy but I didn’t get to reply to most of them D: I thought I’d just thank everyone here now instead! ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ
> 
> And lastly, thank you to Nada ([erenbaegerr](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com)) so much for teaching me about Islamic funeral customs and helping with translations. I swear to God, you might as well have written half of this T__T Thank you for being so patient and informative!!

The Emperor was dying.

Shadis and the officers of the Corps received the news from the Palace before it broke to the masses, all the better to collect themselves and decide on the best strategy to handle the inevitable chaos that would erupt when the time came. Two days they were all confined to the meeting room discussing where to station their forces for patrols and who to allocate to the palace to provide Prince Erwin with extra security until his Coronation. Most of Levi’s squad were elected, and many from Mike’s. All other responsibilities temporarily ground to a halt in the face of the immediate issue, but no doubt the rest of the soldiers and cadets knew something big was happening from their superior’s constant absence and the grave expressions they wore the brief moments they did emerge from their meetings. The Emperor was not gone yet, but he might as well have been. The base swarmed with preparations for the inevitable; soldiers mustered and given directions to be followed once the orders given, and schedules for new patrol rotations drawn up. There was almost an air of anticipation to the planning; a careworn expectation born from the idleness before the dam broke.

On the third day, the news broke to the public. Royal heralds were sent out on horseback circle the districts and announce the Emperors demise, the same words repeated over and over in several different tongues like some macabre addition to the pre-dawn prayers.

“ _Al Malek qad mat._ _Kral öldü. Rājā iṟantapiṉpu. Raja ve nathivela_ …”

Within the hour, everyone on the city, regardless of class or language spoken, would know the news. The Emperor was dead

Levi was at his breakfast table when he heard the herald ride down their lane, the clip-clop of horse hooves muffled on the packed dust of the road. The morning was eerily still, like it had anticipated the news and was holding its trembling silence out of respect. The herald’s voice rang out solitary and demanding, echoing between the rows of houses carried with the self-importance and volume of someone who knows everyone is listening to what they have to say. The words were muffled from the outside, but still recognisable. Levi had been expecting for a while. He continued to eat his roast bread, pretending not to notice the way Farlan and Isabel had stilled opposite him. They’d known beforehand too, of course, but hearing it like this was still jarring. They hadn’t had days of constant discussion for the news to sink in, be processed, and then grown tired of.

The sound of the herald faded into the distance and Levi pushed out of his chair. Farlan and Isabel looked up, startled by the screech of chair legs scraping across the ground of the otherwise dead-silent room.

“Are you going already?” Isabel asked, glancing out the kitchen window. “It’s still early.”

Levi picked up his plate to wash and gave his sister a forbearing smile.

“Might as well get a head start on this madness.”

 

******

Eren did not come in to the base that day. He didn’t send ahead a message explaining his absence either, but Levi was not surprised. He wasn’t really required anyway. Most of the soldiers were deployed on patrols throughout the city or overseeing the _janazah_ as the late Emperors body was carried to the city _Masjid_ for the _Ṣalāt al-Janāzah_. Eren would only have felt idle doing whatever spare task Levi assigned to him to keep him occupied. Levi wondered if he and his sister would go to pay their respects after the burial with the rest of the city. He wondered if that was asking too much; they would surely be preoccupied keeping Armin hidden away for the time being.

The whole day had a trancelike, tense anticipation to it. Like the pandemonium that was expected following the news of the day was biding its time to break, waiting until everyone’s guard was down. The city was sombre too, with many wearing black and closing stores out of respect, but Levi noticed a kind of hushed bemusement and mechanical side to the mass mourning too, especially among the poorer districts. The Emperor was a distant figure for those in the slums; his presence held little sway in their lives, and his loss only struck them like news of a fierce storm ravaging a distant city; detached sympathy for a tragedy that had befallen another you were never particularly close to. They talked about it, nodding grimly and looking appropriately solemn, but then they got on with their lives. Tens of thousands of people would gather in the inner city to pay their respects, but the slums and fringes of Trost carried on. The chooks didn’t stop laying and the fish didn’t stop biting because the Emperor had died.

Levi wondered how Wall Rose was taking the news. The red light districts were the major hotspots that the patrols were concentrated around; any riots or trouble were mostly likely to start there, after all. He hadn’t heard word of any unrest yet, but no doubt the brothels were bracing. Perhaps the mob had the decency to wait until the funeral and mourning period was over.

Levi returned from his Kunya District circuit as dusk was falling. He sent out the replacement squad and stripped out of his gear to wrestle the backlog of work that had piled up on his desk. Eren wasn’t here to help with the simple sums and cross-checking today, so he’d have to do it all himself. He picked up his paperwork from his office, made his own coffee, and settled down in a shady corner of the courtyard where the sounds of the afternoon drills and general hubbub of the base provided a constant background hum. The echo of the _Quran_ passages being read at the _Masjid_ drifted over the base walls, casting a solemn, reverent shroud over the soldier’s activities. Levi’s office felt too stifling and still to get anything done in. The evening was dour enough without the absence of Eren’s usual bumbling and chatter to fill in the silence as he worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Definitions:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Al Malek qad mat. Kral öldü. Rājā iṟantapiṉpu. Raja ve nathivela…_ \- 'The Emperor/King/closest equivalent is dead' in Arabic, Turkish, Tamil, and Sinhalese respectively.
> 
>  _Janazah_ \- March from the residence of the deceased to the Mosque.
> 
>  _Ṣalāt al-Janāzah_ \- Islamic funeral prayers on soul of the deceased. Precedes burial.


	43. The Climb

“How has everything been?” Levi poured two cups of tea as the Tawaif watched on from her chair before him. Levi had had to dine with noble women in Sina before, but none had ever mastered the art of exuding such an air of detached disdain quite the way Mikasa had. He pushed her cup towards her rather than offering up the tray, if only purely for the chance to make her break her rigid posture to reach for it. The dark haired girl shot him an unimpressed look, seeing through the move.

“Quiet, actually.”

“That’s good.”

Mikasa’s lips twitched in a semi-grimace. She leaned back in her chair, teacup cradled in the palms of her hands, and pondered the contents for a moment before she spoke.

“Not that I’m ungrateful to have the mob not battering down our doors, but business is slow and my girls need to eat.”

“Is it that bad?” It had only been a day, surely Wall Rose had weathered longer ‘droughts’?

Levi looked around properly since he’d sat down. It was almost nearing sundown when usually the evening’s patrons would be starting to trickle in, but the brothel was still surprisingly quiet. Aside from himself, Levi could only count half a dozen men lounging around the main hall, grossly outnumbered by the bored girls scattered around the area. He himself had been propositioned at least four times before Mikasa had appeared to shoo the girls away. Usually they knew to leave him alone.

“I mean, we expected a fall, but nothing so drastic. It’s not like we’re struggling yet, but it depends how long it lasts.” Mikasa shrugged and turned away to look over her deserted brothel, the slightest frown pinching between her painted brows. “Prince Erwin’s absence is half of it. People usually follow after him in droves; nothing recommends a place quite like the presence of royalty.”

“He won’t be around for a couple more weeks. Not while he is still in official mourning.” Mikasa nodded. She knew that, she’d done the maths. “Can you last till then?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out. If the Coronation is before then and I can get the girls to perform in the parade, then that should be advertisement enough to garner some interest.” Levi was impressed by the extent of the girls planning; Pixis might foot the bills, but he hadn’t run the show in a long time.

“The Emperor just died and you’re already looking towards the Coronation?” Mikasa arched an amused eyebrow.

“I’m a businesswoman, Captain, and dead men don’t fuck.”

Levi snorted and conceded the excellent point with a nod. It was refreshing, he thought, to sit before a beautiful woman garbed in expensive silks and glittering jewellery and hear her spit vulgarities like a common foot-soldier. Levi really liked Mikasa’s uncompromising indelicacy, and how she managed to pull it all off with class.

“Neither do those in mourning, clearly.” Mikasa inclined her head in agreement.

“It doesn’t matter anyway if the girls don’t want to. They’re all terrified out of their minds. The moment they heard the news yesterday morning, you should have seen the place; it was chaos. I almost had to physically restrain them from running out on to the streets with their children to hide.” The Tawaif rested her teacup on the arm of her chair and massaged her temple with her free hand. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to convince them they can parade out in the open in front of half the city who are responsible for trying to kill them and their children every other day. And Eren too.” Mikasa seemed to deflate a little at the thought of her brother, a little of her self-assuredness escaping. “He’s always so protective of Armin and I, and he has such a huge sense of responsibility too. He sees all these girls alone and scared and wants to single-handedly protect them all. I’m proud of him, but I’m worried. He’s running himself ragged, won’t even let them leave the brothel alone. He’s trying to do the job of an army.”

Levi drummed his fingers on the rim of his cup. That sounded like Eren.

“He hasn’t been coming to work, has he?” Mikasa looked to him, but he could tell she already knew the answer. She sighed, closing her eyes. “I can understand him. If our roles were reversed, I wouldn’t want to leave him for a single moment either at a time like this, but I’ve seen your men patrolling around here. In your own words, Captain, how safe are we?”

“Safe as whorehouses.” Mikasa’s eyes narrowed and Levi could tell his joke wasn’t appreciated. “Right now, brothels are the most heavily patrolled places in the city, second only to the Palace. You’re safer here than anywhere else.”

Mikasa nodded, dark eyes watching him levelly. She seemed satisfied by his certainty.

“Thank you.”

Levi shrugged and looked away.

“Anyway, despite what you might think, I didn’t just come here to visit you.”

The girl before him laughed and Levi was relieved to see some of the tension leave her shoulders. Sometimes he couldn’t believe she was around Eren’s age; if only that boy displayed half the maturity she did.

“A girl can dream, Captain,” Mikasa deadpanned with the kind of derisive smirk that suggested she considered it closer to a nightmare herself. “Eren’s putting Armin to sleep. He should be in my old bedroom; just follow the stairs by the kitchen—“

“…To the third floor. Last door down the hall?”

The Tawaif gave him an odd look.

“Sometimes I forget the extent to which you’ve pervaded our lives recently.”

Levi picked up his satchel and draped his cloak over his forearm.

“You can thank your brother for that.”

 

 

Eren had been standing over Armin’s cradle rocking the child to sleep when Levi pushed through the door. The lullaby died on the boy’s lips as he straightened, eyes wide.

“Is he asleep?”

“What?”

Levi nodded to the cradle. Though the semi-transparent fabric of the faded sari, he could see the tiny lump that was Armin curled up amongst the pillows. Eren looked at the sleeping toddler and back at him, bemused.

“Yes?”

“Excellent.” Levi hoisted off the satchel he’d had slung over his shoulder and threw it at the boy. With a little fumbling, Eren caught it. “Open it,” Levi ordered. Eren did. With careful fingers, he untied the drawstring opening and peered in, as if half expecting something to leap out and bite him. Levi watched him carefully.

“My gear?” Eren pulled out the tangle of faded leather straps and held it up. He looked to Levi and his face suddenly dropped. “Are you – are you kicking me out of the Corps?” Levi squinted at the boy before him.

“I – shit! – I missed two days! I’m sorry, I was meant to send a message but I forgot.” Eren knotted his fingers in his hair in distress. “There was just so much stuff, and the girls were scared and I couldn’t leave them!”

“Eren, shut up, you’re going to wake Armin.” The brunet bit down on his lower lip but fixed Levi with such a wide-eyed, sorry look the older man wanted to smack him. “ _Stop it_. I’m not firing you – yeah, you should have sent a message, but it’s nothing to lose your job over.” Levi looked over at the cradle. “Is Armin fine like this?” Eren looked at him, puzzled and Levi rolled his eyes. “Can we leave him like this, or does he need to be watched?”

“No, this is fine. Mina usually keeps an ear out in case he cries… why?”

Levi turned to go, leaving the door open behind him.

“Come with me and bring your gear. I’ve got something to show you.”

 

Eren was no stranger to the outer wall. He considered himself very intimately acquainted with its expansive, impenetrable slopes, and especially so with the great barred gate he’d crowd around whenever an expedition was leaving the city. He and Levi stood side by side now along the West interior of the outer wall away from the hubbub of the village, necks craned as they marvelled at the structure before them in reverent silence. Eren stared at the fifty metre high wall before him, tilting back his head and squinting at the sheer stone incline soaring higher into the sky than he’d ever hope to reach with his gear. He looked at Levi standing beside him with raised eyebrows.

“You can’t be serious…” The look the older man gave him then made it very clear he was. Eren turned back towards the wall. “Why?”

“What do you mean ‘ _why_ ’?” Haven’t you ever wanted to climb the outermost wall?” Levi shrugged off his cloak and set about adjusting and tightening his manoeuvre gear straps underneath.

“Well, yeah…” Levi had adamantly refused to let Eren use his gear at all ever since he’d started at the Corps. He’d even made him bring his in for the sole purpose of ensuring Eren wouldn’t be using them for any extracurricular activities in his free time, and now here he was out of the blue deciding Eren was not only allowed to use his gear, but that he was about to receive his first lesson and it was to learn how to scale the tallest wall in Trost? Eren was hardly complaining, but it was pretty abrupt. “But why _now?”_

“Because you need a distraction.”

Eren snorted.

“From what?”

“From all the drama of the Emperor’s passing. From worrying about things that are out of your control. From the idea that you are responsible for protecting everyone at Wall Rose.” Levi got impatient watching Eren adjusting his own straps and slapped his hands away, taking over the process with the brusque efficiency that only came from years of practise. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he worked. “No wonder you’re covered in blisters and scars; this gear is far too large for you. It’s not meant to tighten this much, but any looser is dangerous. We need to get you a properly tailored set of straps.” Eren watched the deft fingers working across his chest. Levi’s fingers were pale and surprisingly slender, the nails neatly trimmed short and the knuckles callused and shiny from the years.

“Did my sister set you up for this?” As soon as he’d said the words, Eren realised how stupid they sounded. He knew Mikasa thought he was worrying too much about the working girls and their children, but as if she’d ask Levi to intervene, and as if Levi would listen if she did.

“No, I set myself up for this because one of the stupid brats under my care seems to think he is more capable than an entire squad of protecting Wall Rose.” Levi tugged extra hard on a strap making Eren stagger forward until he was pulled mere inches away from the older man’s face. He swallowed nervously as Levi pinned him with a hard stare. “You need to understand that the Corps work as a _team_ and you are just a tiny, single gear in a much larger machine. The sooner you get over your over-inflated sense of righteousness and self-importance and realise the only way you’re ever going to get anywhere in the Corps is by working with everyone else and obeying orders, the sooner you can excel. Until then, you better be around to make me my tea, am I understood?”

Eren nodded mutely and Levi grunted, satisfied, before releasing his vice-grip on his chest strap and shoving him away.

“Wow, I didn’t realise you missed my tea that much.” Eren rubbed his sore chest gingerly and laughed, eyeing the other man out of the corner of his eye. Levi’s words might have been firm, but they weren’t harsh. His main point seemed to be to drive home the fact that the situation wasn’t as dire as Eren was convinced and that the Corps was there to help. Eren wondered if this was how Levi reassured people. The man had said himself, after all, that the sole reason he was here was to distract Eren. The thought made Eren’s chest grow warm.

Levi stepped back and squared up before the wall. He turned to look at Eren and squinted at his face and Eren realised he was smiling. They were silent for a moment; Eren unable stop grinning and Levi frowning at it like it personally offended him. Levi looked away first, scuffing the toe of his boot in the dirt and looking up at the wall before him.

“Wipe that look off your face and copy my stance. I want to be up there before the sun sets.”

“Yes Sir!”


	44. The Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanart of dancing Eren in traditional Indian dancing pants!!! Thank you [sakirahime](http://sakirahime.tumblr.com/post/138725041230/monsoondownpour-this-is-super-late-but-this-is-my) :)

The outermost wall easily surpassed twice the height of any of the ones dividing the districts of the inner city. Those ones could be easily swung over if you got the right momentum going with the gear, even with how tightly all the houses and shacks were packed together around there. Eren looked from his gear to the wall before him now in bewilderment. He couldn’t begin to imagine how this was done. There was a sizeable tree about two hundred feet away; would swinging from that be enough to clear the gargantuan structure? Something like an improvised Catapult manoeuvre?

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s wrong.” Levi had clearly been watching him closely, deducing from the way he’d been sizing up the nearby tree just what he was imagining. “All the cadets learned how to scale this wall for their last lesson during training, but since you skipped all that you get a private lesson with me.” Levi pulled back his lips in a smile that was far too toothy to be reassuring.

“Oh, goody.”

“Kids have died during this exercise. Sometimes there are three dozen of them going up at once with only one or two instructors to oversee them; one false move and you could plummet almost fifty meters to your death. Chances are your instructors won’t be close enough to save you. You ought to count yourself lucky to have my undivided attention.”

Eren stared at the older man for a beat, searching his face for any sign of humour. He found none. He looked back up at the summit of the great wall, watching the sky fade into deep orange as the sun began to set on the other side. He didn’t want to miss such a sight over something as trifling as nerves. He swallowed the churning lump in his throat and mirrored Levi’s stance.

“Well, let’s get on with it.”

The secret to scaling the outer wall turned out to be to walk up it. Levi lead the way first, with Eren watching his every move like a hawk and following not too far behind. He stepped back far enough to allow him to shoot his gear up a decent way up the wall and then, to Eren’s amazement, walked back towards it and jumped up, retracting the cables as he went to that his feet were planted firmly on the wall and he was essentially standing on it. The older man looked down over his shoulder at Eren when he’d gone up a couple steps and, catching sight of the ear-splitting grin stretched across his face, scrunched up his brows disapprovingly.

“It’s harder than it looks, don’t underestimate—.“ But Eren was already off, cables flying and pouncing at the wall with the energized determination of a novice. It took him a dozen tries before he managed to simply stand on the wall two feet off the ground like Levi had managed to do with what seemed a lot more ease. By then his enthusiasm had been significantly whittled down. Eren saw from the corner of his eye Levi biting back a smile at his expression, which was no doubt screwed up with concentration and the physical strain of holding his own body weight up. If he got the balance even slightly wrong, his feet would slip out from beneath him and he’d slam face first into the wall. The metallic cables cut into the flesh of palms with the force he was holding himself up by, and his whole body seemed to sweat and tremble with a combination of labour and focus. He looked away from his feet just long enough to shoot his mentor a glare which was only met with an amused snort.

Levi’s method of teaching was by demonstration, followed by making Eren mimic what he’d just done, zipping around him on his gear and correcting any errors he made along the way. There was little speaking involved, unless he couldn’t physically right whatever Eren were doing wrong and had to walk him through it verbally. Not five meters up the wall, Eren started really regretting everything.

It was hard. It took a mind-numbing amount of both physical and mental effort and it _hurt_. His palms were cut and raw from gripping the cables so tightly to keep his torso facing as straight up as possible so as not to unbalance and lose his footing. His arms shook and his biceps and triceps ached. And his _back_. Straining to keep a rigid posture really took its toll faster than Eren expected, and his muscles were cramping up in a way he didn’t think was possible before they’d even reached the halfway mark. Eren didn’t want to look at the ground to see how far he’d come for fear he’d slip and lose his foothold, but he could swear the distance of the wall he’d yet to climb wasn’t diminishing at all.

Most infuriating of all was seeing in his periphery the ease at which Levi zipped and flew around him on his own gear. He didn’t tremble, shake, or pause for breath once the entire time, walking up the wall as easily as if he were on the ground, pausing to take in the view before bouncing off to another point on the wall close by. He fluttered around like an overprotective mother bird watching over its young, too restless to stay in one position, but not daring to risk flying too far from Eren in case something went wrong. Perhaps Levi wasn’t as oblivious to his struggles as Eren thought, because at one point he must have noticed how frustrated and disheartened Eren was getting.

“You’re doing very well, I had expected you to give up by now.”

He supposed that was Levi’s idea of encouragement. Eren paused his quivering footsteps and closed his eyes, channelling as much energy as he could afford into gasping out two clipped words that he wasn’t even sure Levi could hear from where he was perched several yards above him.

“Fuck off.”

He heard Levi laugh, but by the time he’d looked up to try and catch a glimpse of the elusive sight, the man had shot off again and Eren was far too exhausted to bother trying to track his progress. He took in a deep shuddering breath, steeled his resolve, and continued his ascent. Someday he’d be able to swing around this wall as leisurely as his Captain.

It felt like hours had passed but it could only have been two at the most when Eren looked up and, to his amazement, saw the edge of the wall not a few feet above him. He stood there for a few seconds half expecting it to vanish like a mirage. Instead, Levi’s head appeared. The dark haired man was just a silhouette against the darkening sky and it took Eren’s weary mind a moment to realise he wasn’t just sitting there staring down at him, but was holding out a hand to help him up.

“Come on, almost there.”

Eren grunted back and stretched his right hand up, fingers shaking and bloody, to reach out to the one held out to him. Levi’s callused fingers were cool and steady, seizing him by the wrist firmly. Eren didn’t have the energy to hoist his body up the remaining distance but thankfully Levi apparently didn’t need the assistance, single-handedly hauling him up over the edge while Eren let himself be man-handled like a ragdoll.

The wind was harsh so up high. That was the first thing Eren registered in his bone-tired state. Strong gales that were normally blocked out by the sturdy outer walls now whipped at him relentlessly, buffeting his sweat-soaked shirt with blessed coolness that made him stretch out his seizing muscles and sigh through the pain of every aching joint. The top of the wall was cold rock under his back, but it felt amazing just to lie on the hard stone and let the breeze dry the sweat coating his burning skin.

“You did well,” Levi said somewhere close to his head. Eren cracked open his eyes to see the sky above him awash with the last rays of the daylight. He stared at the colours in mindless awe, drinking in the sight of the sea of clouds with their pale bellies soaked in gold and amber.

“Look to your right,” Levi said, voice quiet. “That’s where the real view is.” He didn’t need to speak any louder; this high up, only the faintest background hum of the bustling city beneath them managed to reach their ears. The only other sound was the wind, whipping at the tattered remains of the Trost flags lining along the wall and whistling through the crevices in the stonework.

Tentatively, Eren turned his head as Levi directed and the little remaining breath in his lungs gushed out in a reverent gasp.

He’d never seen a sunset like this. He never knew the sky could hold so many colours at once. The horizon was set ablaze; the sun an orb of saffron heavy and full in a bed of flames. Licks of yellow as bright as turmeric stained sheets faded into the deep, ochre remains of the shredded sky. All painted over the dipping waves of thousands and thousands of miles of desert stretching further than Eren could only hope to see. He’d never seen so much sand; only heard stories about it from his father and seen glimpses of it through the city gate before it slammed shut after an expedition. He was breathless; the complaints of his body completely forgotten in the face of such a sight. His eyes darted over it all, drinking it all in and committing it to memory. The climb had been worth it; every aching muscle he didn’t know existed until it hurt today was worth it a thousand times over.

“This is the sight I saw five days after I joined the Corps that made me think for the first time that perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.”

Eren tore his gaze away from the scenery before him to look at the man beside him. He’d managed to drag himself into a seated position to better see the view and Levi had joined his side, cross legged on the stones staring at the sunset with such a look of profound calmness that Eren just knew Levi must come up here often just for this.

“This was your first view of the outside?”

Levi’s lips curved up in the corners, his eyes not leaving the horizon. He nodded, blinking slowly. Eren turned back to face the setting sun and nodded too. He could see why Levi had stayed, if only so he got the chance to see this sight as many times as he wanted from then on.

“What is that?” Eren squinted a foggy shape in the distance, amorphous and dark like a thundercloud.

“A sandstorm,” Levi answered. “Never seen one from so far, have you?” Eren could only shake his head mutely. There was so much he hadn’t seen, and looking out at the vast swathes of sand dunes creeping out into the sunset only made it sink in all the more. He’d only ever felt like this once before in his entire life on the night Armin had been born. He’d held the swaddled and wailing bundle in his arms like it was made of the finest china and he hadn’t been able to say a single word. All he’d done was stare, stuck dumb with awe.

Eren turned to face Levi to find the other man already watching him. He looked pleased, but when Eren cocked his head to the side questioningly, he just shook his head and turned back to the sunset, drawing his knees up and draping his arms over them to hang limp.

“Tell your sister to bring the girls to the Coronation.”

Eren was thrown by the abrupt change in topic and he had to think for a moment about what Coronation Levi was referring to.

“Prince Erwin’s?” Levi nodded. The last rays of the days light painted his profile in blocks of copper and shadow, the lines beneath his eyes and around the edge of his lips dark and prominent. He should have looked older, but somehow it didn’t feel that way. Eren felt as at ease as if he were sitting beside one of his friends. The age gap and difference in rank felt negligible, even non-existent. Eren realised how happy he was. Not a few hours earlier all he could think about was Armin and his sister. Levi had vowed to distract him, and he’d definitely done it.  
“When even is the Coronation? Surely it’s too soon. He should be in mourning for thirty days; wouldn’t it happen afterwards?”

“Unlikely. The city has to go on. After the first three days, the official proceedings should resume as normal even if the late Emperors family is still in mourning. Erwin said the Coronation would most likely take place next week and span several days. Parades with sword plays, minstrels, dancers, elephants, and everything.” Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

Elephants! Eren brightened for a moment at the thought of glimpsing the mighty beasts he’d only ever seen pictures of in books. Then he remembered everything else.

“I don’t know… I doubt anyone would want to go out in times like these. The girls are too scared.” Eren hunched forward again, propping his chin on his knees and staring down miserably.

“It wouldn’t be a parade worth attending without the Wall Rose girls performing…”

Eren shot him an annoyed look.

“If you want to watch them dance so much, go visit Wall Rose. They could use the patronage.”

“Eren, the parades will be in broad daylight along the main city streets. The place is going to be _packed_ , not to mention swarming with Corpsmen, Police, and the Emperors guards.” The brunet frowned at the other, still uncomprehending. Levi rolled his eyes and exhaled. “You’d have to be a complete idiot to try anything in a place where almost all of the cities military forces will be concentrated. Everyone is going to be on high alert since Erwin would be there as well.”

Eren looked sidelong at the other man, his expression unsure.

“Do you really think nothing would happen?”

Levi gave him a flat stare.

“I’ll be right there. Mike, Hanji, Nanaba, and all my squad too. Unlike _you_ ,” Levi reached forwards and Eren instinctively shrank back. He was surprised when, instead of the reprimanding smack  he was expecting, he felt Levi’s hand ruffle his hair. “...It actually _is_ our job to protect everyone.”

Eren's cheeks burned and it had nothing to do with the heat. The wind was getting cooler now that the sun had gone down, but Eren’s flushing skin rivalled the discomfort he’d felt during his climb. He forced a laugh and tried to act normal, not wanting to shatter the comfortable and relaxed lull the conversation had drifted into.

“I’ll hold you to that, Captain. I’d hate to have to make an official complaint against my own superior..." 

Levi looked at him archly, but Eren was relieved to see the signs of a hidden smile dancing across his lips. 

“You could afford to have a little more faith in your so-called hero,” He quipped back with good-humour. Suddenly his smile faded and Levi's hand slipping from Eren’s hair and returned to his knee. Eren’s own smile waned as he wondered if he'd done something to prompt the mood change. Levi was quiet for a moment, frowning at his scuffed boots, but when he turned back to face Eren, his expression was earnest and his gaze firm.  
“I’m not just saying this, you know. You shouldn’t have to hide and miss out on things because of people like the Mob and the Military Police. The Coronation is going to be one of the biggest celebrations for decades and I promise I will make it safe for your sister, Armin, every other girl and child at Wall Rose, and you.” Levi’s eyes searched Eren’s face like he was looking for assurance his words were believed. He pursed his lips and frowned and when he spoke again it was with such solemn certainty Eren would have believed anything he had said. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

The world was still around them. The wind continued its endless journey whistling through the wall parapets and setting the hoops tinkering against flagpoles like a dozen chiming bells. Far down below, Eren heard the distant echo of the evening _Maghrib_ begin. It had gotten dark fast once the sun had dipped behind the haze of the burgeoning sandstorm, but Levi’s features were perfectly distinct in the bright, unhindered moonlight. Pale, sharp, and close enough to touch. Eren didn’t, of course, despite the odd urge. He just smiled, and in a quiet murmur that seemed the only tone fitting for the strange change in atmosphere, whispered back, “I know.”

Levi’s answering smile was sudden and unexpected. He stood up abruptly, and Eren was left blinking in confusion at where he’s face had been seconds before.

“Come on, we’d better take the ladder down. It’s too dark now for me to teach you how it’s done with the gear. Your sister’s probably wondering where you are…”

He set off at a brisk pace towards the closest watch tower, still rambling about something or another although the words were soon lost in the wind. Eren watched his receding back from where he still sat, his mind slowly but surely ticking away to the inevitable but certain conclusion that he was only now realizing.

Mikasa had often described him as slow. Not stupid, just a little more lagging on the uptake than most other people, oblivious to the sort of social cues and hints that many others would pick up on instantly. She said he was positively hopeless at reading other people for anything other than a potential threat, and often even worse at recognising his own feelings. He said that was stupid, and so what if that’s all he could read? That was the important thing, wasn’t it? That’s all that really mattered.

Eren considered all this as he sat there alone in the wind watching Levi walk away, and he came to his own conclusion about himself. Sure, he was slow. He might take a little long to recognise some things, he’d give Mikasa that, but on the other hand, once he did there was no room for uncertainty. There was no hemming and hawing and questioning himself.

 

He wanted to kiss Levi, and about that he was certain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls off the edge of the outer wall and into the sunset*
> 
>  **Definitions:**  
>  _Maghrib_ \- Fourth of the five daily prayers prayed just after sunset.


	45. The Best Tea Boy in Trost

“You need to get better tea.”

Erwin looked up from his parchment to see Levi grimacing into his tea cup. He stared at the shorter man for a long moment.

“That’s the tea you like, Levi. We got it especially for you,” He said patiently.

“Then it must be your tea boy. He’s awful, fire him.”

Erwin’s gaze slid to the tea boy in question silently standing by the door, hands clasped behind his back as he awaited further instructions. The scrawny boy looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. Erwin offered an apologetic smile.

“Thank you, Kepçi. That will be all.” The boy bowed hurriedly and quickly exited the room. Erwin turned back to his friend with a long-resigned sigh. “Must you antagonize the workers with your foul mood?” Levi shrugged.

“My tea boy is far better and it’s not even his day job.”

Erwin placed the parchment down on his desktop, carefully smoothing out the creases before folding his hands in his lap and leaning back in his chair. Levi surely noticed his study but petulantly refused to acknowledge it.

“My tea boy can dance too. I bet he could make tea while dancing that tasted better than this shit.” Levi placed his teacup on the edge of the desk and continued to sneer at the offensive object. Erwin raised his brows expectantly.

“What is it, Levi.”

“You tell me. Sewer water masquerading as a hot beverage.”

Erwin exhaled slowly out of his nose.

“It is not like you to be so elusive about your grievances. Just tell me what’s bothering you about this expedition.”

Levi met his cool gaze with his own challenging one from across the table. His body language might have suggested languid confidence, but Erwin was surprised to note hints of hesitation in his features. Levi was no stranger to last minute expeditions and certainly not to those erring more on the side of the perilous, so Erwin couldn’t imagine why this was any different.

“Less than a week from now.”

Erwin nodded once to confirm the statement.

“That would coincide with the dates of your Coronation celebrations.”

“Indeed.” Levi’s eyes hovered somewhere just to the left of Erwin’s as his mind was occupied by private calculations. Erwin took a stab. “Surely your concern doesn’t stem from questions for _my_ safety in your absence?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Levi’s gaze briefly flickered to his in annoyance. He chewed the inside of his cheek absentmindedly and Erwin watched his thin fingers drum tunelessly on the ebony armrest of his chair. He waited.

“But why send _me_ away at such a high risk time? I’m your best—“

“Precisely because it’s _you_ during such a high risk time. No one will expect Trost’s strongest to leave the city during my inauguration. And such a small group’s absence will surely escape notice among all the festivities. It’s not like I’m without my own guard in the meantime. But let’s not pretend this has to do with me…” Erwin gestured towards the other man in a silent invitation.

“The brothels…”

“Ah.” Finally, the root of the issue. Erwin rested his steepled fingers against his lips and frowned. “You worry they’ll be attacked in the midst of the celebrations. It’s true the rest of the city will be quite vulnerable with most of the forces concentrated in the city centre…” He drifted off as Levi shook his head.

“The girls will be performing if not attending the parade too.”

“Then what is the issue? There’s no safer place in the city for them than right in the thick of the festivities.”

Levi let out a vexed huff of air and sank lower in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest irritably. Erwin watched him with growing amusement; he’d only ever seen the man act so tetchy after being cajoled into staying out later while drunk.

“Do you not want to miss the celebrations, is that it?” He tried, assuming such petty behaviour stemmed from an equally petty rationale.

“I promised...”

“Promised who what?”

Levi was being the most frustrating combination of crotchety and vague today. Getting a straight answer out of him was like pulling teeth from a crocodile. It was clear he was reluctant to admit what was plaguing him, but that he also wanted Erwin to accept everything seemingly without question.

“Look, if you won’t tell me why you’re so unwilling to go, there is no way I can help you.” Levi threw up his hands and stood.

“Never mind. Of course I’ll go. I’ll brief my squad and start making the necessary preparations.”

“You really think I’m just going to let that little tantrum of yours slide now?” Erwin laughed as his friend retrieved his cloak. Levi arched an eyebrow at him as he fixed his outfit and Erwin was amazed he’d have the audacity to act like he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You promised someone something that made you _this_ reluctant to go on an expedition of such importance?”

Levi was apparently pretending not to hear what Erwin was saying. Since he was unlikely to surrender any more information now, Erwin decided conjecture was his next best chance to get to the bottom of the mystery.

“Something related to the brothels…” Erwin mused aloud, stroking his chin. “Some _one_ …?” He eyed Levi from his periphery with a sly smile. Levi suddenly pinned him with a lethal glare.

“Just because I’m more proactive about protecting the brothels than you are, don’t try and brush this off with some ludicrous theory of a dalliance. I don’t need to get my dick wet to want to help those girls.”

Erwin raised his hands in surrender. He might like to poke fun at his friend, but even he knew when he was encroaching on unwelcome territory. Still, he had to have hit pretty close to home to evoke such a hostile retort.

“Apologies, I was out of line.” Levi continued to brush the non-existent lint off his trousers, but his shoulders lost their defensive curl. Erwin continued carefully, his voice placating and level like he was approaching an agitated cobra that had already struck once. “Of course you are perfectly right, but you do know all those girls will be completely safe so long as they’re at the parade? You aren’t the only one there who’s looking out for them. Nanaba, Mike, Hanji, Dita; do I need to list off everyone?” Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know.” His frown hadn’t lessened, Erwin noted. “I should go. You have work to do and as do I. I’ll need to start preparations for the expedition right away given the short notice.”

Back to business. Erwin wasn’t so obtuse as to miss the clear topic change. He nodded and smiled.

“Thank you, Levi. I’m sorry it’s always you, but you are the best. I wouldn’t entrust something like this to anyone else.” Erwin hesitated. “…And I’m sorry you miss part of the celebrations.” Levi waved off his words and Erwin wasn’t sure if he quite understood what he’d meant.

“My condolences, by the way.”

Erwin snorted in disbelief.

“For my father’s death? You?”

“For the shit-show he left you to clean up,” Levi corrected with a sarcastic curl to his thin lips. Even Erwin laughed at that.

“Safe travels, Levi.”

“Don’t get assassinated while I’m gone.”

The sentries closed the heavy doors behind him silently leaving Erwin once again alone in his study. He pondered the dripping candelabra atop his desk with a thoughtful frown.

 Levi had formed an attachment to someone at a brothel, almost certainly Wall Rose as well since that’s the only one Erwin dragged him to. Levi also knew everyone attending the parade would be perfectly safe, so whatever he’d promised was likely more along the lines of a personal assurance of his presence.

Erwin was sorry that Levi had to go on a personal level. His friend wasn’t the type to form attachments easily, so while this expedition was crucial, it was a shame it had to impede on whatever plans he’d made. Perhaps Erwin could find a way to make it up to him later? The prince shook his head and picked up his neglected parchment. That was an issue for another day.

 

***********

Nanaba knew Eren could dance. She knew he worked at Wall Rose ever since the Vulture incident, and snippets of conversation and information gathered here and there eventually enlightened her to exactly what he did, (and what he _didn’t_ , much to her relief). She knew he was a charmer; inevitable with those looks coupled with the sorts of clients he probably had to deal with. He’d accrued quite the following amongst the girls and a surprising number of the boys at the base already. She knew he was a bag of tricks, so she really shouldn’t have been surprised when she learned he could sing too, but in her defence she was pretty sure everyone was.

“He’s at it again.”

Nanaba didn’t need to look up from brushing down her mare to know what Petra was referring to. Eren was singing again, his voice as clear as a bell echoing through every corner of the base amplified as it was between the walls of the kitchen courtyard where he’d be completing whatever chore Levi had set him for the morning.

Petra sat at the window, one leg propped up on the sill while the other swung idly off the edge. She stared out across the training fields in the direction of the courtyard, half peeled apple forgotten in her lap and an absent smile blessing her features.

“I wonder what he’s singing about now,” Nanaba mused. Eren always sang in a foreign tongue. The blonde was pretty good at picking up words in a number of the most common languages in Trost, but whatever language Eren sang in always eluded her. She was surprised when Petra laughed, and looked up to see the other woman smiling mischievously at her.

“Love, definitely.”

“You can understand him?”

The red-head shrugged and winked. “Something like that.” She returned her attention back out the window and this time Nanaba followed her gaze. “You can hear it in his voice,” Petra explained.

Nanaba wasn’t sure she could, but Petra was the resident romantic here.

“I wasn’t aware he had someone special,” She said with a slight frown. She liked to consider herself pretty perceptive, so to think she wouldn’t have picked up on such a detail despite being one of the people around Eren the most was a little perplexing. Petra frowned too; clearly she hadn’t thought about that either.

“Do you think it’s someone on the base?”

“It could be anyone; have you _seen_ his hordes of admirers?”

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and the two women looked up to see Levi making his way towards them.

“Morning, Captain!” Petra chirped, hopping off the sill to salute her superior. Nanaba nodded her greeting.

“How was your meeting, Levi?”

“Fine.” Levi paused and reconsidered. “No, it was shit. Petra,” He turned to address his squad member. “Go find the others and tell them we have an expedition to prepare for next week. I’ll brief you in my office.”

Petra pouted.

“During the Coronation?”

“Smack bam in the middle,” Levi confirmed with a humourless smile. Petra’s face fell, and with a half-hearted salute, she trailed off to find her squad mates.

“That’s sudden.”

Levi shrugged at Nanaba’s words.

“Low-profile trip. Didn’t want to advertise the fact that my squad and I wouldn’t be present in the midst of such an occasion. I guess holding off informing me was a safety precaution.” The dark-haired man sighed. “Where’s Eren? I need tea.”

“What, you mean to tell me you can’t figure that out?” Nanaba snorted. “You could have found your way back here all the way from Sina just by listening to his voice.” She was pleased to see that evoke a tired smile from Levi. He walked over to the stable window and looked around the grounds outside.  
“It’s nice. The singing.” She continued, returned to her mare and focusing on gently brushing out the knots in her mane. “I hope he keeps it up; it makes the base seem more cheerful. Everyone enjoys it.”

“Should I order him to?” Levi joked.

“I know you’re only joking, but I don’t think he’s realised everyone can hear him.” Levi looked at her doubtfully. Eren had only mysteriously started singing since yesterday, but no one seemed to have mentioned it to him directly yet. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement amongst everyone at the base that no one was to interrupt Eren’s singing or approach him about it for fear it would make him stop.  
“He might get embarrassed if he learns we can all hear him,” Nanaba elaborated at Levi’s dubious expression.

“Why would he be? He sounds incredible.”

“ _I_ know that, but I’m sure he wouldn’t expect an audience. Just leave off of it? Let us enjoy it while it lasts.” Levi still didn’t look convinced, but he shrugged. “And wait for him to finish before you go demanding tea!” Nanaba added scoldingly.

Almost as if on cue, the singing abruptly cut short. Nanaba and Levi both looked towards the courtyard in confusion.

“Aw.” Even Levi looked a little more disheartened but the premature end. “Well you can go get your tea now, I guess.” The Captain however made himself comfortable on the window ledge. His feet hung comically high off the ground, but Nanaba knew better than to laugh by now. The silence between them was not uncomfortable. The blonde soldier finished her work and set about cleaning up.

“I never knew he could sing,” She said. Levi’s responding hum was more in acknowledgement than agreement and it made Nanaba looked up in surprise. “Did you?”

“I’ve heard him sing back at Wall Rose.”

“He performs?”

“No, it was…” Levi pursed his lips together as if searching for the right words. “It was in a personal sort of situation.” What on earth did that mean? Nanaba didn’t have a chance to question him further because Eren himself suddenly appeared in the doorway of the box stall, breathless and panting but with a wide grin on his face.

“Levi, you’re back! Why didn’t you come tell me?” His chest heaved with exertion, sweat glistening on his bare skin.

“Did you _run_ here?” The older man looked him up and down, eyeing his shirtless torso in disapproval. Eren ignored both the question and the look.

“Would you like some tea? I can make you some.”

That got his Captain’s attention. His eyes snapped up and his face brightened almost instantly. Eren laughed, still slightly breathless.

“I won’t be a moment.” And he was off again as quickly as he’d come, Nanaba staring after him in bemusement.

“How can he run around like that in this heat?” Levi muttered to himself before shouting out. “— _And put a shirt on!_ ”

“Sir, yes Sir!”

“I can’t tell which of you has the other more under their control,” Nanaba smiled.

Levi looked up with a frown.

“I give the orders.”

Nanaba just laughed as she carried her things out from the stall.

“Do you?” 


	46. The Blushing Boy

Levi watched Eren unload the teapot and cup from the tray carefully, noting the awkward way the boy handled the delicate china. He held the teacup by the rim, not unlike Levi, and maneuvered the teapot with just his fingertips hooked around the handle. His hands trembled as he poured the tea, but the boy grit his teeth and bore through it. He looked a mixture of relieved and pleased when he finished, pushing the full cup towards his Captain with a proud grin. Levi ignored the cup, however, and instead held his hand out to Eren.

“Show me your hands.”

 “They’re fine, Levi.” When Levi didn’t immediately withdraw his hand, only raising his brows expectantly, Eren relented with a sigh.

“You should have told me how bad they were; I wouldn’t have set you to do the washing.” Even Levi couldn’t help his grimace when he saw the state of Eren’s sliced palms. The contact with water hadn’t helped the healing process and the tattered skin was weeping. He inspected the wounds cautiously, prodding at the flesh with gentle fingers and ceasing when Eren flinched. “Do you have bandages?”

“They were wrapped but Nanaba said I should let them dry for a bit or they’d fester.” The older man nodded. That was probably smart.

Eren pulled his hand free and busied himself clearing some of the clutter that had accumulated on Levi’s desk throughout the day. He knew by now how to arrange the mess in the way the Captain preferred, and what could be put aside for later. He was still a little rough with his letters and had to sound out each character as he read it, brow furrowed endearingly, but he was getting better with practise and he was nothing if not a studious learner.

Levi watched Eren stammered around a particularly lengthy word. “Convalescence?” He suggested, making a guess from the brunets stuttered attempts. The look of pure understanding that dawned on his features made Levi smile in turn. He picked up one of the sheets of paper on his desk only to have Eren pluck it from his hands and replace it with another, dumping the first into the bin with barely a glance. He had to admit, having Eren around really made everything a little bit easier. Even the paperwork at the end of the day had been cut down by roughly half an hour. He usually had three stacks to attend to once Eren had finished organising them; the ones he just needed to give a cursory once-over and sign, the ones he could palm off to someone else (that person's name Eren having conveniently scrawled at the top of the page), and the ones Eren either couldn't understand or were clearly important enough for Levi to see to personally. 

“Are you looking forward to the Coronation?” Levi asked. He put down the page without looking at it and Eren snatched it up to put it back on Stack 3 with an annoyed scowl. His features brightened though at the mere mention of the coming weeks celebrations. His work briefly forgotten, Eren dumped himself in the chair opposite Levi’s across the desk.

“Yeah! Now that Mikasa’s managed to reassure all the girls, they’re all really excited. Lord Pixis has arranged a float as big as a juggernaut for the parade and Mikasa will ride it with a few other dancers. We already have the choreography planned and the costumes.” His eyes sparkled as he recounted the information, hands flying as he gestured animatedly.

“Will you be dancing?”

 “’Course, but nothing important.” Eren scratched the back of his neck and looked embarrassed. “I’ll be on the ground with the rest of the dancers and their kids. We have a routine too, but it’s not as rigid and it’s simple enough for the children to join in. You probably won’t see me.”

“I doubt I’ll miss you. I’ll be stationed on a roof along the route. But Eren, there’s something I need to talk about with you…”

“You went to see the Prince today, didn’t you?” Eren didn’t seem to hear Levi’s words, ploughing on with his train of thought. It was difficult to stop him once he gathered momentum, Levi had learned. “What was that like? What’s the Palace like? I’ve only ever heard stories and seen mosaics. Is it true it’s built on a giant rock? Won’t it roll over? How did they get it up there?”

“Eren.”

“How do you know Prince Erwin anyway? You two are friends, right? How did you meet?”

Eren seemed to find a topic that really interested him because his inquisition ground to a momentary halt. Levi picked up his teacup and calmly took a sip, watching Eren catch his breath over the rim of the cup. The boy at least had the decency to look embarrassed and ducked his head sheepishly, folding his hands in his lap in a picture of good-behaviour.

“Sorry, I’m done now. I think.”

“You have far too much energy for someone who spent the better half of the morning doing laundry. Maybe I should make you muck the stables too?” Eren’s alarmed look melted into a pout when he caught sight of Levi’s smile. “I met Erwin through Pixis a long time ago,” he went on, setting down his cup and leaning back into his chair. He tilted back his head to stare up at the rafters of his office. He could see fresh spider webs and a squirrel next nestled in the woodwork. That was another job for Eren. “I used to run the circuit in Shiganshina around the red light district so I got pretty familiar with the old man fast; most of the shit happened in his neck of the route after all. He’d invite me in for a drink after especially rough days and eventually thought it fit to introduce me to his most prized patron. The old man’s crazy; I was just a foot soldier back then, but I guess it was lucky Erwin is Erwin and not some uppity noble who’d get offended by something like that.”

“And you two just hit it off? Just like that?”

“Kinda, yeah.” It was an underwhelming story, but Levi wasn’t sure what the boy had been expecting. Levi to have rescued Erwin from assassins in some heroic misadventure?

“Oh.” Eren didn’t look disappointed, though. Just thoughtful. He inspected his palms in his lap with a contemplative frown.

“Actually, I need to talk to you about the Coronation.”

“Do you need me to work? Do you want me to shadow you?” The boy visibly straightened as he pumped himself up with false hopes. It only made Levi feel all the worse. “It won’t be a problem on the dance routine, I swear. They don’t need me; I’m just filling in space at the base of the float.”

“Eren, it’s not that.” Levi stared at the boy opposite him for a long moment. His face was like an open book; puzzled and attentive, lips slightly parted and eyebrows raised. The older man sighed and massaged his temples with a grimace.

“I’m leaving on an expedition on the second day of the celebrations.” There, that was it. Now just filling in the gaps. “That’s what today’s meeting was about. Erwin requested me personally to give me the briefing. It a sensitive matter and with time constraints. Politics and shit.”

“You’re leaving?” Eren echoed in a small voice. Levi didn’t miss the way his shoulders sagged and face fell. It was impossible not to. In that moment he was thankful he kept his emotions carefully concealed; being so easily readable could be quite a burden on those around you. “What about the parade? The elephants? Our dance?” Eren’s hands were balled into fists in his lap and Levi knew it wouldn’t help the healing process. He pushed out of his chair and made his way to the tallboy he kept his medical supplies in, mismatched eyes following his movements across the room. “What if something happens to us?” Levi’s hand paused on the drawer handle and he took in a deep breath.

“Nothing will happen to you, I told you already you’re all completely safe in the city centre.”

“You promised.” The words weren’t accusatory, but murmured almost hopefully as if they might have a chance of changing things if Levi was reminded. Eren wasn’t even angry or affronted, Levi could have dealt with that; his previous exuberance had just faded leaving him looking small, worried, and disappointed. The corners of his lips turned down at the edges when he spoke, and Levi returned his attention to retrieving the first aid box to avoid his forlorn stare. “Where are you going?”

“Heleya.” Eren had picked up a dry quill and was absently scratched at a groove on the desk with the nib. Levi set the box down and leant on the desk before him, plucking the quill from his fingers and turning his palm to inspect the damage. He heard Eren gasp and stiffen at the contact and when he looked up the boy was avoiding his eye, frowning at his lap with fierce determination. He tried to be gentler. “About three days journey South-East.”

“That’s a long trip,” Eren observed. He actually looked hesitant on Levi’s behalf. It wasn’t at all, really; Levi usually went on expeditions spanning months, but he supposed it must seem that way to Eren.

“I estimate the trip to take roughly a week, provided things go smoothly.”

“Could they not?”

Levi chose his words carefully, aware of Eren’s growing agitation.

“There’s always a chance something could go to shit with these sorts of things. Nothing to worry about.”

Except there probably was. Trost had been on rocky terms with Heleya for decades now, despite it being the closest geographical neighbour. The late Emperor especially had aggravated the already tense relationship with some of his foreign policies and diplomatic skills that left a lot to be desired. Erwin had been planning to smooth things out between them for a while and knew it would be best to approach with offers of peace as soon as possible following his father’s passing to emphasize how much he prioritized the issue. Thing was, it was uncertain just how receptive Heleya would be. Erwin didn’t want to appear submissive and weak as a new leader by being too eager with his peace talks, but also didn’t want to jeopardize an alliance that could prove to be incredible crucial in the future by seeming too prideful. As it stood now, Heleya was the largest threat to Trost in case a war broke out, located just a little further South along the coat, it was in a position to launch both naval and land attacks. If the treaty worked out, then that would both bolster Erwin’s reputation as the new Emperor, and help Trost in terms of security and trade. If it didn’t, then things would probably continue as they were, except Erwin would likely draw much criticism for being supposedly spineless. That was the best way for the proposal to be rejected, though. If Heleya reacted with complete hostility to the arriving contingent, then there was a real chance Levi and his squad could be in serious trouble. Erwin didn’t want to risk being perceived as aggressive by sending a large party to negotiate the issue even if there was safety in numbers, but sending too few could also be interpreted as an insult. He was walking a thin line. Ultimately he had settled on Levi, his squad, and Farlan, who was one of the most skilled diplomats in the city. Half a dozen was fair, but it was hardly a formidable force should Heleya attack.

But Eren didn’t need to know all that.

The boy still looked unconvinced, almost as though he knew there was something Levi was not telling him. He fidgeted restlessly in his seat as his hand was bound, gaze flitting everywhere around the room but at Levi. It was for work, it couldn’t be helped. Even Eren clearly understood that, as upset he still may be, but Levi still felt the need to placate.

“I’ll be there for the first day’s parade, and that’s always the best. I’ll see you dance, and I’ll see the Wall Rose float. I’ll only miss the other two days, and you’ll all be safe in the city centre.”

“What about the rest of the time you’ll be gone?” Eren fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I’m not worried about the parade, I’m worried about afterwards. What if there are riots while you’re gone?”

Levi hesitated just a fraction too long; he saw Eren’s lips press together grimly.

“Nothing will happen. The patrols will run as normal and there will always be Corpsmen nearby. Mike, Hanji, and Nanaba also know to keep an ear out.” He finished wrapping one hand and swapped it for the other, holding Eren’s uncertain gaze as he spoke.  “When I said I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, I meant it. Even if I’m not here to see to it myself, you understand?”

Eren nodded just as there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Levi’s Squad and Farlan trailed into the office. They paused by the door, eyeing Eren’s hand in Levi’s as he was bandaged up, and Eren felt his face heat up. Levi, meanwhile, seemed completely unaware of their scrutiny.

“Close the door and take a seat, we might be here for a while.” Eren caught Farlan’s eye and the blond man’s eyebrow twitched. His lips were pursed like he was struggling to contain a smile, and as he took a seat in the settee, his eyes didn’t once leave his. Eren didn’t know why his blue-eyed stare made him so self-conscious, but he found himself snatching his hand out of the Captains and abruptly standing. Levi looked startled by the sudden movement and looked at him questioningly, but Eren kept his gaze down and brow furrowed as he quickly tucked the excess bandage into the previous folds.

“I’ll leave. I have to get home.”

“Oh. Alright.”

He fumbled to pick up the tea tray with his injured hands, the stiff joints uncooperative and clumsy. The tray trembled in his grasp, the china rattling loudly in the otherwise quiet room. It didn’t help that Eren suddenly felt like everyone’s eyes were trained on him, watching his every move. His face contorted with a combination of frustration and embarrassment, which Levi must have seen it.

“Leave it,” The older man said just quiet enough for only Eren to hear. “I’ll have Auruo take it down later. Go home, Eren.”

Eren couldn’t help the slightly relieved sigh as he put the tray back down. He glanced at Levi out of the corner of his eye only to find grey eyes already trained on his face. Eren couldn’t read his expression, but to think he’d seen enough of that little display and taken pity on him made his stomach turn humiliated somersaults. Without even pausing to excuse himself, Eren scurried out of the room as fast as he could.

 

“What did you say to him?” Petra accused as the door closed behind Eren. “He looked like he was on the verge of tears.”

Levi looked up from the first aid box he’d been re-packing in surprise. He’d noticed Eren’s face had been slightly flushed as he’d bandaged him up, but had assumed it was from the pain. He frowned at his closed office door. Had he been too rough? Or was he actually more upset by the news of the expedition than Levi had thought?

“Leave the kid alone; I’d be red-faced and awkward too if I had an audience silently watching me get bandaged,” Farlan piped up. He gave Levi a long look, but when the other man only returned it with a puzzled stare, he shook his head and laughed. “Well, get on with it. I want to go home too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heleya_ sounds pretty but it roughly translates to ‘deep chasm’ or ‘ravine’ in Sinhalese. Think ‘Hell-ish’.
> 
> You should also look up _[juggernauts](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juggernaut)_ – they were huge wagon-like structures with statues and images of Lord Krishna that were drawn in religious processions in ancient India, especially a town called Puri. People would throw themselves under it as is was pushed along, allowing themselves to be crushed underneath in sacrifice. Pretty interesting stuff.


	47. The Dancers of Wall Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stunning fanart by [royalshibe](http://royalshibe.tumblr.com/post/141262571539/bullshit-quality-like-always-but-i-really-wanted) and [hypermanica](http://hypermanica.tumblr.com/post/141560732524/so-this-is-a-2-months-late-birthday-present-for%20)!!! Thank you both!
> 
> I included a link to the song I imagined Wall Rose performing to in the text if you wanted to listen.

Prince Erwin’s Coronation was easily Trost’s biggest celebration in decades. The last occasion to warrant such grandeur had been the late Emperor’s wedding which had been long before Levi had been born. He’d only ever heard rumours of its pageantry and pomp, but he knew it was nothing on this; marriages happened often but new Emperors were the dawn of a dynasty.

The celebrations extended throughout the entire city but were concentrated along the main road that lead from the city gates into the heart of Sina down which the parade would travel. The masses of people packed together stretched along either side of the wide dust road as far as the eye could see, everyone vying for a glimpse of the anticipated performers that had come from far and wide for the occasion. Levi had never seen so many people gathered in one place. It was like the entire population of Trost had congregated along the main road, packed to within an inch of each other like livestock. Thankfully the weather was cooling down with the coming of the rainy season, otherwise the heat and stench of so many people crammed together under the blistering sun would have been unbearable. The discordant clamour of the hundreds of thousands of spectators was deafening. The cheers and sounds of merriment from the onlookers clashed with the cacophony of music from the performers, the swell and fade of every passing song a surging constantly in the background. Clashing cymbals and booming drums created a babel of sound over which Levi had to shout even to be heard by the soldiers closest to him.

The Corpsmen had the best seats of all, perched up high on the roofs and rafters overhanging the road. It was a strategic vantage point affording them an unobstructed aerial view of the goings on below while also being separate from the jostling, sweaty crowds. Levi pitied the lower ranking foot soldiers assigned street-side positions of crowd control, constantly wrestling against the obnoxious and surging masses. The situation was a delicate one; any sort of disturbance would spark the kind of mindless, mass-hysteria that could cause fatal stampedes and pandemonium. Containing a group of people as large as those gathered below should anything occur would be as impossible as halting a tidal wave with your bare hands. The look-outs overhead might have a relatively comfortable position compared to their ground-based counterparts, but they had to be constantly vigilant; it was ultimately on them to spot any disruptions before they escalated. It was difficult, though, not to get caught up in the awe of the parade.

The performances were mesmerising. It was like a glimpse into the opulent life of the nobles and the sorts of entertainment they could afford on the daily. The harmonization and swirling, coloured skirts were hypnotic; Levi had to constantly remind himself that he was here on a job, not as a spectator. He hadn’t seen any elephants yet, despite Eren’s bright-eyed insistence, but he’d seen a performance by a faction of the Palace Royal Guards demonstrating their impressive discipline and training with synchronized sword work so swift and deadly that the whistle of their glistening blades through the air could be heard all the way from Levi’s perch on the roof. There was also a portion of them on horseback, weaving between each other as they executed their intricate manoeuvres with Trostian banners streaming bright purple and gold behind them. Their footsteps were thunderous as they passed, and while the performance didn’t have the allure of the resplendent musical numbers accompanied by dancers and tricks, they commanded a sort of breathless, awe-struck attentiveness that had ever the loudest cheers quieten in deferential respect.

They were followed by rows and rows of chanting percussionists pounding on huge drums large enough to conceal a body. The booms of their harmonious blows were like thunder, interspersed with the delicate chime of tambourines and sharp crack of drumsticks. The musicians discipline rivalled that of the Palace Guards, their marches so synchronized and solemn you’d think they were heralding the Emperor’s own party.

There must have been dozens of groups of performances, one after another in a never-ending parade that stretched from horizon to horizon. It was an honour to participate in the Coronation celebrations, and groups had come from all over the world to perform. Soon it was hard to tell one from another, or to remember what he’d just seen only moments ago as a new group appeared. It was all turning into such a blur of colours and activity that Levi almost didn’t notice when Wall Rose appeared.

[ **(X)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OfyoXyyfWo)The Wall Rose float was as arrestingly magnificent in its splendour as the establishment it represented. Eren had remained stubbornly mum about the details of their performance, and Levi could now see why he’d want to keep it that way. The float had been designed and built in the shape of a ginormous, unfurled rose, although given the scale, it looked more like a vermillion water lily. It was so large, it spanned the entire width of the huge road, the base petals hovering a comfortable four feet over the heads of the forefront onlookers. The float seemed to consist of three main platforms, each a separate level of petals of the rose, growing smaller in diameter the higher it went. The lowest platform, with the widest petals, sported around two dozen dancers dressed in bright sunset shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows, spinning and dancing in perfect, flawless synchronized choreography around the petals. Their jewellery was minimal but glittering, and their small, sparkling forms looked like dew drops on the large petals of the float. The second platform was smaller, with perhaps just under a dozen dancers, this times dressed in pale pastel dawn versions of the previous colours. They had the same choreography as the other dancers, but also had sashes of a feather-light material matching the colours of their costumes ties to their wrists that streamed like gossamer behind them as they twirled. The final, topmost platform was clearly meant to be the focal point of everyone’s attention, though. Raised above the others on the central bud of the floral float, the Tawaif of Wall Rose looked striking and resplendent in a gold and white costume. She was flanked by four male dancers in black and gold dhoti pants that danced around her in a way that was almost worshipping and certainly sensual from the way Mikasa caressed them in turn as if revelling in their attentions. She looked gorgeous, and the way she carried herself and danced was like a completely different person to the girl Levi knew. She looked playful, coquettish and unattainable, her painted eyes danced between her suitors teasingly, and her teeth flashing mischievous smiles at the audience, drawing them in to her performance. The only lingering traces of the composed, regal girl who ran Wall Rose was the ooze of self-sure confidence that guided every roll of milk-white hips. It was delightfully tantalizing, but despite the sultriness, never crossed the line of distasteful.

“Are – are they allowed to do something like this?” Levi glanced at the trainee who was beside him, riveted by the performance but also clearly shocked. “The song, it’s just… ‘ _I would garland your chiselled body? I will make my chest your resting place? Feel delighted, my Lord_ …’” He glanced at Levi as if looking for assurance he was not alone in his affronted sentiments.

“Wall Rose is the best brothel in Trost, what did you expect them to sing about? Chastity?” Mike responded from Levi’s other side, amused. The trainee blinked rapidly and shrugged.

“It’s just – it’s a _Coronation_.”

“Prince Erwin’s Coronation,” Levi said. “You don’t know him like I do, so trust me, he’d love this.” Mike snickered beside him. It was different from the other performances, but in a refreshing way that stood out from the others which had become almost monotonous in a constant bid to artfully impress. Mikasa had said she wanted to advertise Wall Rose at the Coronation, and she certainly had. She had everyone’s attention.

Levi craned over the edge of the rooftop, squinting through the sun’s rays at the four dancers on the top level. He was trying to discern Eren from the rest; he knew he was dancing today.

“There.” Levi’s gaze snapped away as Mike nudged him. The blond nodded down to the base of the float where the rest of Wall Rose’s dancers were dancing around the huge, rolling structure. Levi followed his gaze and soon found what he’d been looking for. Eren was close to the front of the procession, fringed by a group of dancing girls, laughing and mouthing along to the lyrics with his arms around two girl’s shoulders. The choreography was less rigid with the base dancers, apparently. Only a few of them loosely followed along, otherwise dancing their own way or throwing flowers and streamers into the crowds they passed, winking at the onlookers and clinging to each other in playful, flirtatious displays. It was meant to look fun and carefree, and it did. It was meant to be an act to draw in people’s attention and intrigue; people were meant to want to join in and be a part of the suggested fun. It was a clever advertisement and Eren was a particularly convincing actor.

“God, I’d kill to be in his place right now,” Mike sighed wistfully, watching Eren lean in to whisper something in one of the girls’ ears. The pretty brunette blushed and looked away and Eren ducked his head to plant a kiss on her cheek. Levi watched him glance towards the crowds out of the corner of his eye, presumably sussing out the audiences’ attitude. Levi didn’t need to look himself to know it was positive. Eren’s gaze travelled up and began to scan along the rooftops at where the Survey Corps were stationed. Levi barely had time to wonder if he was searching him out when mismatched eyes locked on his own. Eren’s face suddenly split into a wide smile and he untangled himself from his admirers to wave up them with both hands. Levi and Mike each slowly raised a hand in answer.

“If I was down there, I wouldn’t spare any of you a second thought,” Mike muttered, a combination of bemused and bitter.

“Who is that?” The trainee asked. Levi remembered only a handful of people in the Corps knew of Eren’s moonlighting at Wall Rose. He almost considered lying should Eren wish to maintain that aspect of his life secret, but then he figured there was nothing more blatantly unselfconscious than to parade down Trost’s main street with girls hanging off each arm. Eren was hardly hiding.

“That’s Eren.”

“Your assistant?” The trainee gawked. “What is he…? Does he…? At Wall Rose?” The key words to the inquiry were unspoken, but the question was clear.

“He dances. That’s all.”

Mike snorted beside him and shook his shaggy head in amusement.

“Doesn’t look like that’s all.” Truthfully it was hardly worse than his harmless flirtations with the cadet’s on-base. Mike was doing a poor job of concealing his envy.

“He’s beckoning.”

Levi shielded his eyes from the sun to peer down to see that the trainee was right. Eren was beckoning with both arms in an obvious gesture to join him. Both Mike and the trainee pointed to themselves in unison and Levi felt the amusement bubble up when Eren’s enthusiastic waves stuttered hesitantly. That amusement vanished in an instant when Mike and the trainee – whose name Levi really should know by now – simultaneously turned their fingers to Levi and Eren nodded enthusiastically in answer. Levi blinked, suddenly inexplicably embarrassed to be singled out in such a way.

“Oh, fuck off,” Mike muttered, crossing his arms with a disgruntled huff.

“…Are you going, Sir?” The trainee asked, looking to him with wide eyes.

“No.” He stared down at Eren’s tiny brown form and shook his head. “No, I have to keep watch.” Eren’s shoulders visibly slumped and he stopped in place. The rest of the dancers parted around him in continuous, flowing currents like technicolour water around a stubborn stone as he stood in place, staring up at Levi. His expression couldn’t be made out with the way the sun’s glare obscured his vision, but his body language radiated mulish displeasure and he wasn’t embarrassed to make a spectacle of it.

“If you’re not going, I am. There are plenty of watchmen up here and Lord knows no one will begrudge you the opportunity to dance with Wall Rose girls.”

Levi shot Mike a narrow glare. He didn’t _want_ to dance with Wall Rose girls. Mike met his stare unmoving.

“I lied. I won’t go because Eren didn’t invite me. Stop being a stick in the mud and go have some fun.”

“Why would shoving through a thousand sweaty bodies to see a boy I already see every other day be fun?” It was an unconvincing grumble and Mike knew it.

“So help me, Levi, I will throw you off this rooftop and spare you the trouble if that’s really so cumbersome an obstacle for you.”

Levi stared at the larger man flatly for a long moment. There were few people who could match his thousand-yard stare unaffected and Mike was unfortunately one of them. If anything, the behemoth blond looked amused, as if recognising it as his final defence. He waited for Levi to crack, all the while watching him with a stupid, triumphant grin. Levi sucked his teeth and looked away first.

“Fuck off, you fat ox.”

Mike laughed as Levi turned away.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I kiss yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/143066015460/street-brat-chapter-47-archive) a little sketch I made of Mikasa's outfit in this chapter.


	48. The Invitation

The atmosphere was contagious down with the crowds. It was one thing to spectate from the safe and removed distance of the rooftops, but down where the masses had gathered to jostle and shove for a fleeting glance at the extravagant displays of the parade, it was difficult for Levi to remember why he came down in the first place. Mostly, people took one look at his uniform and fearsome scowl and did their best to make way as he shoved to the front of the crowds, but there were always the few that only felt another body pushing through and instinctively pushed back. Being as it was, it took a lot longer than Levi liked, but roughly the same time he had expected, for him painstakingly shove his way through the sweaty, pungent, tightly-packed throng to the forefront of the lines to where the Corpsmen and Military Police had been stationed as a buffer between the onlookers and the performers. At the end of it, Levi was seriously wondering why he’d changed his mind in the first place about leaving his lovely little perch overhead, or at the very least not taking Mike up on his offer to be flung over the roofs edge.

He exchanged a few words with a couple of the foot soldiers stationed on the ground, checking up on them and being updated on their status. He walked parallel to the parades progress, looking over everything as if to make sure everything was in order. It didn’t take long for him to discern Eren from everyone else, craning over the heads of the other dancers as he looked for him in turn. It was obvious when he was spotted in turn; Eren’s face lit up like the horizon at sunrise and Levi had to fight the urge to check behind him to see whether there was another candidate – a more logical candidate – for Eren’s ecstatic reaction.

The air was full of marigold flowers and coloured ribbons, tossed out from overhead windows and from the hands of the performers as they passed the cheering crowds. With all the bright colours and pulsing bodies, it was hard to keep track of anyone in the chaos, but somehow Eren stayed in his line of sight, steadily growing closer as he skilfully weaved through the choreography of Wall Rose’s routine towards him. Levi made no move to narrow the gap between them, maintaining his position moving alongside the parade. He still wasn’t entirely sure why he’d come down in the first place, but he _did_ know for certain he would not be dancing.

“Levi!” Eren waved enthusiastically, like there was any way Levi wouldn’t have seen him already. The older man looked around self-consciously, half expecting people to be looking his way to see for themselves who could possibly prompt such a greeting, but it seemed everyone was otherwise distracted by the show.

When Eren pulled up beside him, he was breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat, although from the way his brown skin glimmered in the sunlight, he had clearly also been coated in a thin layer of glittered oils. He had done his make-up similarly to the night Levi had brought Farlan to meet him; half his face painted in delicate gold patterns of twisting, stylized vines although now, for presumably the extra special occasion, his eyes had also been framed with bright cyan paint that made his odd eyes stand out even more startling against dark skin. It matched the colour of his dhoti, which billowed around his legs to accentuate his movements and chimed from the bells at his hips and ankles. He looked every inch the type of gorgeous, expensive experience Wall Rose offered. Levi struggled to consolidate the Eren before him now, dressed to lure and be coveted, with the loud-mouthed, troublesome runt who worked at the base.

“You came!” Eren gasped once he reached Levi’s side, altogether far more pleased by this than Levi could understand. “I didn’t think you would; all the crowds and mess and all.”

Levi didn’t know what to say to that – he didn’t think he would come either until he found himself down here – so he just nodded. He looked behind Eren at the towering Wall Rose float and the dancers spinning around the edges of its petal layers. At Mikasa, just barely visible, the crowning jewel at its centre in her breathtaking white skirts.

“I’m impressed,” Levi said. It really hardly covered the extent of his awe of the performance, but from the way Eren’s eyes shone and he puffed up with pride, he may as well have waxed poetry and praise.

“I have something more to show you,” Eren said, and grabbed his wrist, turning to lead him straight into the heart of the dance. Levi froze in place, railing against the idea of being forced into any dancing environment (let alone one of such a magnificent and public scale), but mostly surprised by Eren’s boldness. He looked down at the fingers locked around his wrist, the nut brown of Eren skin startling against his paleness and leaving smears of gold glitter, and back at the boy they belonged to. Eren was looking back at him, his smile frozen in question. His eyes flickered down to where their hands linked and, as if only suddenly realising the impertinence of the action, hurriedly let go, stumbling out an apology. Levi was surprised by the reaction. Eren had flinched away and was watching him with a wariness like he was expecting to be scolded.

“I’m not dancing,” Levi said in reaction to what had sparked the unusual exchange. He said it firmly, and moved his hands behind him as if Eren might attempt to grab him again and forcibly tow him in. Eren smiled again, the previous tension gone as fast as it had come, and stepped closer.

“Don’t worry, that’s not it.” He had a cheeky little smile playing about his lips and his eyes were bright. _Come on_ , the look said, _trust me_.

Levi looked hesitantly towards the dancers surging around them like a wild current.

“Nothing overt. I shouldn't even be down here.”

Eren nodded earnestly. Then, as if approaching a skittish animal, he held his hand out again.

“Don’t want you getting lost in the crowd,” He said. “These girls wouldn’t hesitate to whisk you away from me.”

Levi pursed his lips and grudgingly took the offered hand. There it was again – that inexplicably brilliant smile. Eren leaned in and Levi, stupidly enough, mirrored the movement thinking the other actually had something worthwhile to say.

“This way they know you’re mine,” Eren said, his breath warm on Levi’s ear and close enough for him to feel the movement of his lips.

Levi smiled up at the boy and turned his face towards his.

“We’re close enough,” he murmured back, voice low enough for Eren to draw closer to hear over the hubbub of the activity around them, “for me to be able to shove you under the float with very little effort on my part.”

To anyone looked from above, say, for example, from the perch from an overlooking rooftop or the peak of a nearby float, it might even look like an exchange between lovers.

 


	49. The View for Two

Levi’s trepidation only grew as Eren’s insistent tugging seemed to lead them closer to the giant base of the float. He shot tight-lipped looks of apology at the dancers churning around them in dizzying colours; he felt like an obstacle in the course of their choreography. He must stick out like a sore, ugly thumb in his rumpled uniform in the midst of their made-up splendour. There were children weaving between them, running and laughing as they chased each other and narrowly avoiding collisions with the dancer’s bodies. Eren tussled their hair as they ran past, shouting after them as they disappeared back into the fray, his wide smile lessening the force of his berations. Eren looked over his shoulder to shoot him a grin and then they were at the float. Levi looked up at the gargantuan rose blossoming over his head. Surely they weren’t going to climb it?

“Watch the wheels,” Eren said. He lifted up the material trim hanging down the sides of the base to conceal the mechanics and ducked under. Towed along by the hand, Levi had little choice but to follow.

Levi had expected it would be dark inside the shell of the giant rose, but instead, everything was awash with muted, pink-tinted light. The sun lit up the wooden beams supporting and structuring the great frame of the float through the coloured fabric that patch-worked what sections of the float wasn’t made of wood. It was like stepping into a crowded tent criss-crossed with beams, creaking and groaning as it continued to slowly and steadily roll on. Sunlight filtered through cracks in the design and the sound of fabric flapping like ship sails buffeted by wind was louder from within. Neither of them could stand properly upright in the low headroom and had to hunch over awkwardly in the packed space.

“Oops,” Eren tugged him gently but firmly back into motion and Levi realised belatedly he’d stopped walking after stepping under the structure. “You have to keep going or you'll get squashed.” Eren indicated towards one of the ginormous wooden wheels of the float rolled towards them. “Come on, the good bit’s up here.”

It was sweltering hot inside the float. The air was stifling and muggy without circulation and soon sweat beads were rolling down Levi’s temples and making his shirt stick to his back. Eren, at least, was shirtless and in loose pants. Levi stared at the bare back in front of him enviously, tugging at his own collar for relief. Eren let go of his hand and he watched the boy begin to clamber up through the inner wooden frame, slowly but steadily getting higher. They were closer to the centre of the floats inner structure and could stand upright now as it opened up pyramid-like to levels two and three of the rose’s interior workings. The beams intersected each other overhead like clotheslines in a crowded alley. Eren paused his ascent five feet over Levi’s head and perched on one of the beams to look down to where Levi was still standing. One leg swung idly and he smiled down at him, head cocked to the side.

“Come on,” he urged. “It’s up here.”

“What is?” Levi scowled as he looked around him for a good starting point, then slowly began to climb up too. He paused to shrug off his cloak and drape it over one of the beams to retrieve on his way down. It was just too hot in here.

“You’ll see.”

I was like some strangely intricate obstacle course to test spatial thinking, strategy, and flexibility. Levi ducked and weaved through the criss-crossing woodwork, breathing heavily with exertion but always several feet behind Eren. The boy was like a monkey; he navigated through the beams with practised, nimble agility; bare feet finding easy footholds and climbing with a tireless swiftness that the older man couldn’t comprehend. Levi paused to unbutton his shirt to his navel, the material now sticking uncomfortably to his chest. He could hear the commotion of the parade outside, muffled through the sturdy walls of the float. The sound of synchronised footfalls reverberating from all around as the Wall Rose dancers moved in practised tandem to the lively chords of their song. The sounds surrounded him from every direction and it was like being in the heart of the performance. Levi realised with amusement, he basically was. He wondered where they were now; higher than the lowest level which they’d had to duck to navigate under, but still below the topmost stage occupied by the Tawaif and her exclusive set.

The space got narrower the higher they climbed as the levels tapered off to the small centre stage on which Mikasa would be dancing. Levi could now make out a platform overhead that was where all the wooden framing ended. He could tell that was Eren’s destination.

“Eren, what are we doing?” It was one thing for Eren to scurry off and do something like this for his amusement, but how had Levi been coerced into this? He should be on look-out duty.

Eren reached the platform and crouched down, holding out a hand to help Levi up the final steps. It was a tight squeeze; the space wasn’t intended for multiple bodies or for comfort but for a space that the carpenters could assemble and work on the giant structure from within. There was barely enough space for the both of them to stand and Eren’s scented skin was sticky against his own. Levi glowered up at the boy towering over him, hot and sweaty and irate. Eren, though, was grinning from ear to ear looking like he couldn’t be happier than where he was crammed into the tiny, sweltering hold with his crotchety superior while the festivities continued outside.

“It’s no sunset, but…” Eren manoeuvred him around by the shoulders and Levi sullenly complied, letting himself be turned to face the inner wall of the float. The brief contact of Eren’s hands against him was uncomfortable, and when the boy leaned close to reach over Levi and slide open a panel in the wall at eye level, he could feel his bare chest curved against his spine. He burned like he was feverish; it was little wonder that, with a body temperature like that, he barely seemed to register the heat around them.

The gush of fresh air against their faces as the wood panel slide open was like a blessing. Suddenly, the tumultuous hubbub from outside burst back into full force, and Levi’s eyes widened at the view spread out before him.

The rooftops view was pretty great; there were no crowds or jostling, and you could see all the performances without obstruction stretching all the way towards the horizon. But the view from the top of the float was something else. He was _within_ the parade, looking out around at all the crowds gazing up at them, faces upturned with sparkling eyes staring out of smiling faces. The dancers on the second level of the float were an arm’s reach away, twirling around in their vivid sunset gowns with rubies and sparkling gems glistening at their throats. He could see the concave cup of the giant petals bordering the stage circling them and it looked so real and magnificent, like actually standing in the centre of a gargantuan rose. The view was restricted through the small window only a few handspan’s wide, and he could only see the performers in front of Wall Rose’s, as well as the crowds lining the street on either side as they slowly trundled by, but it was a different view and it felt more intimate. To see it as the dancers did; to feel the blast of the song and the reverberations of dozens of synchronized footwork through the woodwork; the hundreds of faces staring up at them amidst a downpour of fluttering petals and flower garlands.

He felt Eren’s body against his own again, pressing up behind him in the cramped quarters to peek over his shoulder.

“I mean, it’s no sunset or anything, but it’s the best equivalent I can offer.”

His voice was a self-conscious murmur against Levi’s ear despite the deafening din from outside. He turned his head a fraction to look at Eren’s face from the corner of his eye. Eren didn’t seem to notice his observance, staring out below them with a delighted smile and sparkling eyes. Levi could only see his gold eye from this side, and the colour was truly unusual. He’d never seen Eren’s eyes from so close before.

“What do you think?” he asked, eyes not leaving the view.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Levi replied honestly. “It’s a fantastic vantage point; you can see everyone’s faces clearly. Actually, it would be wise for Erwin to utilize a float for his procession; guards could observe the crowd from a section below him like this and they’d be sure to spot anything much clearer.”

“Do you ever stop working?” Eren laughed. His hands were on Levi’s shoulders again and he shook him gently. Levi’s unbuttoned shirt had slipped off one shoulder and the touch on his bare skin was unexpected enough to send alarmed sparks racing down his back. “Don’t think,” Eren whispered. “Just enjoy. Others will take care of things for now; it’s my turn to give you a distraction.”

“I don’t need a distraction…” Levi protested distractedly, watching the coloured ribbons sail behind a dancer as she spun past. “It’s beautiful.”

“Can I come tomorrow? Just to see you off?”

Levi took a moment to process the unexpected question. He shifted to frown up at Eren, who was watching him hopefully.

“I – it’s not like other expeditions, Eren. This one is a little more low-key; we’re even departing from a small supply gate along the South-East wall instead of the main city entrance. Only closest family are permitted to come to see us off…”

From the way Eren’s face fell, Levi would have thought he was delivering news of a failed expedition instead.

“But… I suppose if someone just happened to be wandering past the South-side gate just before daybreak tomorrow morning, that could hardly be held against them...?”

Levi was certain the level of effort that Eren required to tamper down his excitement probably caused something inside him to rupture because the way he was vibrating with happiness was borderline concerning.

“Stop that,” Levi ordered sternly before he caused himself to trip over the edge of the standing platform.

“I’m happy.”

“Yes I can see. Stop it before you hurt yourself.”

Levi turned away from the full overwhelming force of Eren’s enthusiasm and resumed peering through the opening and felt Eren draw closer behind him once again.

“By the way,” Eren reached around him to pluck the open edge of his unbuttoned shirt. “This is a good look on you, Captain.”


	50. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, look! sassy-pastel-eren did a [cosplay](http://sassy-pastel-eren.tumblr.com/post/144842897855/quick-little-cost-test-with-my-new-skintone-binder) and [fanart](http://sassy-pastel-eren.tumblr.com/post/145045808970/something-i-drew-for-the-fic-street-brat-by)!!!

It was freezing that morning and bulging grey clouds loomed ominously at the edge of the raw pink sky. Eren hoped it wouldn't rain today or tomorrow – just until the Coronation was over at least. It was unlikely such grandiose entertainments would be cancelled because of some wet weather, and he really didn’t want to wade through mud and stand in soaked, restless crowds to watch the final, long-awaited procession. Right now at least it was dry, albeit freezing. It didn’t help that the South-East gate that Levi’s small contingent would be leaving through lead out straight into the docks.

The gate was hardly a fraction of the size of the main entrance into Trost, but the tiny opening in the wall allowed the fearsome gales from straight across the ocean to be tunnelled straight at the handful of people gathered before it to see the expedition off. Eren had to fight to keep his footing, his eyes watering something fierce against the onslaught of the frigid ocean winds until tears streamed down his cheeks. Someone observing might think he was openly weeping to see the squad off. Eren swiped at his cheeks and sniffed, shuffling back to try and get some shelter behind one of the impatient, jittery horses packed to go. Sleepy, cold, and still aching from the after-effects of yesterday’s performance in the parade, Eren would have ideally liked to be curled up on his pallet in Jean and Marco’s living room floor right now, but not at the cost of missing Levi’s departure.

There weren’t many people gathered around, which was to be expected. This wasn’t like the Corps’ usual expeditions which departed from the main entrance before cheering crowds and trumpet fanfare; the whole point of the discreet exit and ungodly hour was for as few to know about the mission as possible. There were only one or two people for every departing soldier, altogether perhaps just over a dozen people huddled together trying to make the most of what time they had. Eren had already exchanged well-wishes with most of the members of Levi’s squad, and now he stood behind Erd’s mare, stamping his feet and blowing onto his numb fingers, trying to be subtle as he watched Levi and Farlan talk closely with the woman that could only be Isabel. She had a scarf over her head, and it was hard to properly make her out between Farlan and Levi’s broad forms, but Eren had seen she was the same woman he’d seen at Levi’s house – which of course she would be – and that she’d brought along her and Farlan’s child to say goodbye.

One of the gatekeepers whistled sharply three times in concession – the signal that they were to depart soon. The crowd began their final farewells – hugs, whispered prayers and forceful kisses pressed on the soldier’s flushed faces. Eren fumbled back for Erd to alight his horse, and craned for a glimpse of Levi. Of course he knew Isabel would be his priority – she was his sister and who he really wanted to say goodbye to – but Eren had hoped for at least some eye-contact. He was who he’d really come to see, and so far he’d managed to talk with everyone leaving except him and Farlan. He probably shouldn’t have had high hopes; he was lucky Levi had allowed him to be here at all, but he couldn’t help be a little dismayed that all this while he hadn’t even seen Levi so much as scan the crowd to see if he’d come.

Through the bustle of the soldiers preparing to leave, Eren saw Levi kiss his sister and her baby goodbye before leaving her and her husband for some moments of privacy for their own farewells. He shrugged on his cloak and checked the saber at his side, looking around him to watch his subordinates running the final checks before leaving. His gaze landed on Eren and the boy stiffened hopefully, wondering if he’s noticed. He’d take even a smile right now; just a small gesture to acknowledge that he’d come and Levi appreciated it. Eren was surprised when his captain instead made his way over, weaving between the bodies rushing around towards where Eren stood off to the side and out of everyone’s way. He bounced on the spot and debated rushing over to meet him half way or to stay where he was with his back pressed against the wall. 

“Eren," he greeted simply as he approached, before Eren could come to a decision.

“Morning!”

Levi looked tired; his skin was almost translucent from the cold and pink blotches coloured the tip of his nose and cheeks. Shadows ringed his eyes, betraying the sleepless nights he’d had to endure leading up to today, and his hair was still damp and messy from an early morning shower.

“Did you pack tea?” Eren asked, the words out of his mouth on instinct. He wished he’d been able to make one for Levi that morning to at least warm him up for the journey, but then he supposed Isabel would have already taken care of that anyway.

“I did.” The older man looked amused, his weary expression softening into a smile. “Thank you for coming. I wouldn’t have been surprised if you hadn’t; it’s an awful day.”

Eren knew Levi didn’t mean anything by it, but he was still offended to be doubted when he’d so explicitly asked to come just yesterday. He crossed his arms and scowled, pretending to look over Levi’s shoulder to his saddled horse.

“Did you pack extra cloaks and food? It looks like it might rain. I hope you had your hooves checked too. Don’t forget to fill your water skins while you can.”

“Eren,” Levi cut in, moving his head to block Eren’s view and forcing him to meet his eyes. “Even if I hadn’t done this a thousand times before, I guarantee Isabel’s already done enough fussing.”

“A week, you said?”

“Should be so.” Levi tugged on his gloves and flexed his fingers experimentally. He turned his face to squint up at the sky. “If the weather isn’t too rough and things go smoothly.”

“Could things not?” Eren asked tentatively. Levi eyes flicked down to look at him without turning his head.

“Things could always not." His lips pressed into an easy smile. “But they will.”

Eren felt a little stupid for seeming like he was a child that needed to be consoled and reassured. He didn’t need Levi to say such things; he was not fretful and faint-hearted lady-friend or concerned mother; he was going to be a soldier someday and would go on such excursions himself.

Levi jerked his head in a gesture for him to follow and Eren trotted obediently along behind him as he made his way to his horse. He checked the saddle fastenings and looked through the bags as Eren patted the dun mare’s nose and offered her a crumbling sugar cube he’d brought for the occasion. He methodically double-checked all was in order for the journey as around them the rest of the soldiers received their last hugs and kisses from their family and alighted their own horses. Isabel tightly embraced Farlan nearby and he pressed a kiss to their child's head, laughing softly as he probably listened to her rattling through a list of to-do’s and cautions not unlike Eren’s.

Eren turned back to Levi, who continued his work apparently unaware of the goings on around him. Probably used to it after all this time. He wondered what it would be like to hug Levi farewell like everyone else around him was doing. To squeeze him and be able to express irrational worry as only a loved one could. Isabel was in the Corps too – had been as long as her husband and Levi, and had surely been on just as many expeditions as the two or at the very least enough to understand the basic dangers involved. She could still worry, though, even though she understood the situation better than any of the other family gathered today. She was allowed to fuss and grouse and hug and kiss as much as she wanted.

Eren held Levi’s horse’s reins as the older man climbed on with practised ease.

“Do you ever wish you had someone to send you off?”

Levi gave him a curious look as he leaned forward to pat his mare’s neck.

“What do you mean? I have Isabel.”

Both turned to look where Isabel was with Farlan, holding up their child as her husband mounted his own horse. Eren turned to where Erd was leaning down from his horse to kiss his wife goodbye. Close by, Petra was talking with Auruo while their families chatted animatedly amongst each other around them, and Gunther was waving goodbye to his elderly parents and what looked like his kid sister.

“I know that, and I don’t mean to make it seem like she’s not enough, but I mean someone just for you.” Eren couldn’t even bring himself to look back at Levi. He stepped back from him and looked at the ground, tapping the toe of his boot against the flagstones to shake loose the mud clumped into the grooves of the soles. “Never mind, I don’t know what I’m saying.” It just seemed a little lonely to see all the family and friends who crowded everyone else and have to share the one person who came to see you off. Perhaps Levi didn’t read into these things quite the way Eren did and wasn’t so petty and insecure. Besides, he was probably used to it by now.

“No, I know what you mean.” Eren looked up in surprise to see Levi frowning thoughtfully at the crowds around them. He turned to look down at Eren and the corner of his lips pulled up in a half-smile. “But I have you now, don’t I?”

Eren felt his cheeks warm.

“That’s a little sad, isn’t it?” He said to hide his pleasure at the comment. Levi didn’t mean it quite the way Eren wished he would, but he wasn’t about to nit-pick.

“I don’t think so. How many officers can say their subordinate begged to see them off on their free day? In a way it’s better that you came even though it wasn’t expected of you.”

Levi looked up as a shrill whistle cut through the quiet murmur. The soldiers began to assemble to leave and their loved ones moved back to make way. Farlan trotted up parallel to Levi, and Isabel came to stand beside Eren.

“You two be careful, okay? I won’t be there to drag you out of trouble this time!” She called up to them. The sceptical look Levi and Farlan exchanged made Eren grin. He waved as Levi nodded down at him, steering his horse around to where his squad waited in rigid formation.

“I’ll make sure he brings back something tasty for you,” Farlan said to him with a wink before following. Eren’s eyes widened and his hand froze mid-wave. He knew Farlan knew about the sweet cakes – he’d explained them himself after all – but it sounded like  he knew about all the other gifts too, and when he said it like that…

“Well geez, about time. To think I’d have to send them _both_ out of the city to even have a chance at meeting you,” Isabel sighed loudly. She hoisted her daughter up on her hip and turned to fix Eren with a sunny smile. “Eren, isn’t it? _Nāṉ uṉṉai pathi niṟaiya kēḷvippaṭṭirukkiṟēṉ._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translation:**  
>  _Nāṉ uṉṉai pathi niṟaiya kēḷvippaṭṭirukkiṟēṉ_ \- (Tamil) I've heard a lot about you.
> 
> Thank you to [cathalsey](cathalsey.tummblr.com) for their help with translation!


	51. The Advisor

Eren was in Levi’s house.

He sat at Levi’s table, bouncing Levi’s niece in his lap as Levi’s sister bustled around the kitchen preparing leftovers from Levi’s breakfast.

It was a lovely house; hardly grandiose in size or design, but neat and orderly with just the barest touches of superfluous indulgence to suggest the inhabitants were well-off enough that all their earnings wasn’t funnelled purely towards the barest necessities. The plaster wasn’t cracked or peeling, and they even had a ceiling between the rafters of the roof and the house below. An sturdy wooden table dominated the kitchen, polished and well-maintained with only a few dents and scrapes in the darkened varnish to belie its age. The matching chairs framing the table had hand-sewn cushions softening the seats, with a matching table runner weighted down by a clay vase bursting with bright anthuriam and palm fronds. The walls had even been painted a soft, chalky yellow that gave the small kitchen a sunny and open air. Picture frames lined the walls, sketches of unfamiliar sceneries of waterfalls, beaches, scraggly cliffs and vast swathes of sand dunes rendered in painstakingly careful graphite. There were a couple of faded old maps among them as well, and Eren deduced they had all been drawn by Farlan, probably inspired by his many expeditions. He wanted to get up and look at them more closely, but the child on his lap had only just settled down and he wasn't going to risk that. A wooden shelf sagged against one wall, laden with scrupulous rows of ceramic tea sets and hand painted dishes of gorgeous design, neatly assembled in a way that demanded admiration. It was clearly the pride and joy of someone in the house.

“Levi likes to collect them,” Isabel supplied, seeing the direction of his gaze. She paused poking at the crackling fire under the stove to smile proudly at the impressive collection. “Tries to get a set from every place he visits.”

“I can tell.”

Some of the dishes were simple and crude, others delicate ceramic almost translucently thin and gilded gold with hand-painted finishes. There were so many that it was daunting; Eren already knew Levi was well-travelled, but to see such a display of the extent of it was awe-inspiring.

“Do you mind if I speak Tamil?” Isabel asked. Eren perked up at the sound of his mother tongue, and nodded back nervously.

“I – I might not be able to talk back. I’m a little rusty.”

The dark-skinned woman waved a wooden spoon dismissively. When she replied, it was in Tamil.

“That’s fine, that’s fine. The only person I can talk to these days is Ambu, and it’s not like she talks back. I’m just excited someone understands for once.” Isabel gestured to her daughter with the spoon and pretended to glower at the child, her face breaking into rosy smile when the baby burst into giggles.

“Her name is Amba?” Eren had never heard such a name.

“Ambuvili.” She stuck her tongue out at her daughter who burst into giggles. “Means sharp eyes.” Amba had her mother’s bright green eyes, striking and canny against her nutbrown skin. The same colour as Eren’s left eye, which he’d gotten from his own mother.

Isabel dropped a plate of steaming [puttu ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-DlrL9LpQLFo/VE9uIIk-3BI/AAAAAAAAV3M/8GN5tkXVHEg/s1600/Puttu_final2.JPG)in front of Eren, looking at him with an expectant grin. Eren hadn’t had puttu in years. His mother’s delicacies were a luxury he could only indulge in when Hannes was passing through the city. He didn’t need to vocalize his wonder, Isabel watched him dig into the meal proudly, taking her daughter from his arms before she tried sticking her fingers in his plate.

“Do you cook like this often?” He asked when he’d finished most of the dish and finally slowed down enough to attempt conversation. Isabel made a face.

“No, Farlan usually cooks. He’s the one always at home, but occasionally I break out an old recipe or two for special occasions.”

“Like when you don’t have anyone to cook for you,” Eren laughed and Isabel grimaced, pretending to swat at his head. He’d known her barely an hour and it already felt like she was one of Hannes’ troop _._

“What do you do in the Corps? I haven’t seen you at the base, have I?”

“No, I’m stationed at the docks. I’m the chief interpreter, so when we aren’t off on an expedition, I help the poor sods down there argue with foreign tradesmen.” Isabel rolled her eyes ruefully.

“Do you enjoy it? How many languages do you know?” Eren got the distinct impression it couldn’t all be frustrating arguments and negotiations; Isabel didn’t strike him as the patient type to be stuck doing a job she despised.

“Six, fluently.” She smiled at the muffled exclamation Eren made through a mouthful of food. “But yes I do enjoy it. There’s a lot of yelling involved and I’m very good at that, and nothing makes my day quite like listening to someone making plans in another language thinking they’ve got the better of me then seeing their expressions when they find out I understood every word.” That _did_ sound rewarding.

“How did you learn so many languages? I mean, I hope you don’t mind, but Farlan told me about your background a bit, and…” Eren drifted off, watching the other carefully for any sign of anger. It wasn’t exactly the kind of background you brought up lightly, but Eren couldn’t begin to fathom how someone raised with such limited means could have learned six languages.

Isabel, thankfully, seemed neither shocked nor embarrassed by the news Farlan had told Eren about the trio’s backstory.

“My mother was a prostitute, like Levi’s.” Eren hadn’t known that. Farlan had only mentioned Levi’s mother had taken Isabel in when hers had passed away, but they _were_ from the Underground originally. It wasn’t so hard to imagine. “And it pays to know what your client wants, for which you need to understand them. You get all sorts down there, and my mother could speak at least four languages. Sad, isn’t it? That’s pretty impressive for a court educated dame, but no one cares if you’re a whore.” Isabel gave him a wry smile as if to say ‘ _but that’s just how things are’_. She had a point; if Eren had to think of the two most diverse places in all of Trost, he’d say the docks and the brothels. There were no places that saw more people from all over the world come and go. Those sailors had to all port somewhere, and then they all sought the same thing they’d been deprived of during the months at sea.

“I picked up the basics when I was little, and always did enjoy the idea of languages. It’s like a puzzle; once you know a couple, you can see the similarities and apply the same rules. It wasn’t hard to brush up on the ones I already knew, and then, once I was in the Corps, I had access to learn anything I wanted!”

“You learned _two whole languages_ while just in the Corps?!”

Isabel seemed to swell with pride at his astonishment.

“Only two _fluently._ ” 

What would he do, once he was in the Corps? Farlan, Isabel, and Levi had all found callings that drew from their strengths and interests; what were his strengths? What were his interests?

“We’re gonna have to look out for each other this week, and by look out for each other, I mean feed each other, because if I have to cook everyday I’m going to end up eating Amba instead.”

“Sounds fair. I’m pretty handy at making appam myself.”

Isabel’s eyes lit up and a slow smile spread across her lips.

“Eren, we are going to get along like a house on fire.”

 

****************

 

The city was quiet in recovery after yesterday’s revelry. Today the actual coronation ceremony would be being held, and while there were still a couple performances and food festivals lining the main street, a majority of the formalities were restricted to Sina while the rest of the city prepared for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the final day of the official celebrations, and Prince Erwin – by then Emperor – would come out for his commemoration parade complete with all the bells and whistles and elephants Eren had been looking forward to all this time.

He had no shift at the base until the day after tomorrow, so Eren made his way back to the Headless Horseman to help Marco and Jean out at the store. They would have returned from the docks by now from picking up their fresh stock, and would need help unloading and organizing the chaos. As he neared, he could make out Jean’s bullock cart laden with packed crates spewing straw and packaging woodchips pulled up by the storefront and Jean huffing and pink faced as he unloaded the goods. He saw Eren approaching and squinted through suns glare to fix him with a nasty look.

“Where the hell have you been all morning?”

Eren squinted back, pulling an exaggerated face mocking Jean’s own expression. “Out. Meeting someone.”

The blond boy sneered and looked at him suspiciously before picking up another crate.

“Riiight. Help us with these boxes, you ingrate.”

Eren moved to do just that, and then he paused, drumming idly on the top of one of the crates. Jean eyed him warily.

“…What?”

Eren had been thinking about Levi a lot lately. Perhaps too much. He’d been thinking about how much he’d been thinking and what thinking that much might mean. He liked Levi, quite obviously, but honestly, he wasn’t particularly experienced in this field and he’d been trying to figure out for a while who’d be best to consult on the matter.

“When did you realise you liked Marco?”

Jean stared at him for a long moment, then spun on his heel and strode into the Headless Horseman.

“Jean!”

Eren ducked in the doorway and scurried after the other boy, weaving between the other crates that had already been brought in.

“Everything alright?” Marco asked from behind the counter. Eren looked from him to Jean, who glowered at him something fierce, daring him to repeat his question now in the presence of who it concerned.

“Yes!” Eren said, then realising he’d rushed in without bringing in a crate of his own, hurried to add, “I just wanted to take off my cloak first.” He did so, and under Marco’s sceptical gaze, placed it carefully on one of the nearby crates. Jean levelled him with a piercing glare as he pushed passed, and Eren matched its ferocity, following him.

“What?” Jean hissed once they were back outside and out of earshot.

“You heard me.”

“I was giving you an opportunity to revise your question.”

“Stop being an ass; I’m trying to ask you for help!”

Jean finally paused trying to lift the next crate from the wagon and shot him a surprised look.

“You’re being serious.”

Eren threw up his hands in exaggerated frustration, widening his eyes as if to say ‘ _you think?!_ ’

“You really _were_ seeing someone this morning?” He turned to appraise Eren properly, resting an elbow on the crate and wiping his brow with his other hand. He squinted at Eren like he might still be suspicious of his motives. Like there was a chance Eren might be pursuing this topic so doggedly because Jean was just such a great conversationalist.

“Yeah.”

“And you… _like_ her?”

“Him,” Eren corrected meekly.

“ _Him_? Fuck!”

“What?” Eren tried to catch Jean’s eye as he wiped a hands down the length of his face. “Why did you say it like that? What’s wrong?” Of all their friend to react that way to hearing that he may like another man, Eren would have thought Jean would be the last.

“Nothing. No, I just, it’s not that it’s a _man_ , it’s just that it’s _you_.”

Eren pulled a face.                                                                                                

“What does _that_ mean?”

Jean looked pained. It could have also just been his thinking face.

“It’s just that I never imagined. You never seemed particularly…” He made an ambiguous noise as if to demonstrate his confused surprise, waving his hand in a complicated gesture that did little to clarify his meaning. Eren shook his head, growing frustrated.

“What? Interested in that sort of thing?” Then, seeing Jean’s nod. “What are you talking about? There have been tonnes of—“

Jean cut him off with a conciliatory pat of his hands.

“I’ve seen you flirting and mucking around plenty, but you never follow through, you know? So this is… odd. That you even felt the need for _advice_. From _me_ , too.”

“Because it’s someone at the base, and you have experience with… base stuff,” Eren mumbled reluctantly, jerking his chin in the direction of the Headless Horseman and Marco.

“Yeah, and Marco doesn’t? Doesn’t he seem like the one who’s better at this kind of… advice giving shit?”

Eren was surprised by Jean’s seriousness. He’d been so hesitant to broach the topic because he’d been afraid the other would laugh in his face and never let him live it down. It truth, he seemed genuinely agitated to be appealed to on such a subject, even more so by his apparent uncertainty towards advising. Jean loved to brag about how he’d been the one to approach Marco first and was the reason they ended up together, and yet now he couldn’t run away fast enough.

Eren rolled his eyes.

“I can’t ask Marco because his advice is too… inapplicable. He’d probably tell me he knew he liked you because the heavens opened up a ray of sunshine on you one day, or he had an epiphany while tracing the soft curve of your features one moonlit night.”

Jean smacked him on his arm and shot him a warning glare.

“Don’t say shit like that,” he mumbled, face burning.

“Yeah, whatever. Point is, you’re a moron – wait!” Eren held up a hand as Jean opened his mouth to object. “But so am I, and I need to level with someone who gets that.”

The blond seemed prepared to accept the insult since it went both ways, and he closed his mouth, frowning thoughtfully. He crossed his arms and settled down, looking uncharacteristically solemn.

“What was your question again?”

Eren didn’t remember either.

“I like someone.”

“Yes, we’ve established that, but that’s not a question.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, actually. How do I make him like me back? What did you do?”

Jean scratched the back of his head and stared off into space, thinking.

“I don’t even remember. We were all just cadets, and everyone was fooling around with everyone then. You just had to make eye-contact enough times with enough intensity and the other person would approach you if they reciprocated.”

“You made it sound so complicated and romantic before,” Eren whined. He twisted the hem of his shirt anxiously. “I don’t think I could do that.”

“Why not? Everyone did it. _All_ the cadets, and I doubt anything’s much different now and with the Corps than the MP’s.”

Yeah, neither did Eren. He knew first-hand how liberal dating and flirtation was within the ranks of cadets, but this didn’t involve another cadet. _He_ wasn’t even a cadet; he was an assistant and Levi was an Officer.

He shook his head and shuffled in place. This had been a stupid idea.

“What’s the matter with you? Since when were you so lily-livered about this sort of thing?”

“ _I can’t do that, Jean_ ,” Eren snapped. If he tried to make eyes at Levi, he’d probably ask him if he had something wrong with his eyesight. Probably tell him any chance he had of using the manoeuvre gear again were ruined unless he managed to get his hands on some lenses. “You don’t understand!”

“Of course I don’t bloody understand; you’re not telling me jack-shit!”

“Woah boys, what’s happening here?” Marco’s head popped around the front door and looked between them with a nervous smile.

“Why do you like Jean?” Eren asked hotly. Marco looked bewildered, glancing to Jean for an explanation only to have him throw up his hands in frustrated resignation. “Yeah, beats me too.” Eren continued at his silence. He grabbed a crate and stormed inside. “The only reason Marco’s with you is because he can’t run away!” He shouted over his shoulder.

Once he was inside, Marco turned to look at Jean questioningly.

“What was that all about?”

“He’s a fucking baby. He’s gone and gotten a crush on someone at the base and is getting angry at _me_ because he doesn’t know how to handle feelings!”

Marco came over to help Jean with the remaining crates and laughed. “He’s finally figured out that it’s not all hero-worship, has he?”

“Hero worship?”

“Well yeah. What other reason would he have for mooning after Captain Levi now that his perfect image of him had shattered? About time he figured it out.”

“ _Captain Levi?”_ Jean spluttered, almost dropping the crate in his arms. Marco suddenly looked very uncomfortable, glancing behind him to make sure Eren hadn’t made a reappearance.

“I take it he hadn’t mentioned that yet…”


	52. The Emperor's Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ouBDeoG0fU)playing in the background while writing the Parade.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  The reality of elephant training for riding and entertainment is often cruel and grossly unethical. The long term effects of those canopy seats are awful, and many of the elephants are kept in really bad conditions. I know it’s such a romantic idea and on the bucket-list of many an unthinking wanderlust-struck traveller, but it’s a despicable industry that needs to be abolished if not at least radically reformed. ([World Animal Protection](http://www.worldanimalprotection.org/sites/default/files/int_files/breaking_africas_elephants_report.pdf))
> 
> Okay that’s it. Sorry for going all morbid and dark with the disclaimer, but it’s an issue that means a lot to me and I’d hate to overlook the reality of it just to paint a pretty scene with words. That aside, enjoy the update!

The days were getting cooler in time for the Emperor’s procession. The streets were just as packed as the first day, but the crowds were tamer; more docile and deferential before their anticipated ruler. Everyone had their best clothes on, with baskets of flowers purchased from hastily erected side-stalls prepared to throw as Erwin — _Emperor_ Erwin as of yesterday— passed. Eren stood packed amongst the rabble with Armin on his shoulders and Mikasa pressed close. They didn’t have a particularly great position but Erwin would be on an elephant, Eren had heard. There was no way they’d miss a thing.

Thundering drumbeats preceded any actual visual of the parade and the people craned in their spots, hands shielding their eyes from the sun as they strained for the first glimpse. Excited murmurs and restless shuffling grew as the drums grew louder, rumbling like thunder and loud enough to make lungs rattle against ribcages. A cacophony of trumpets blared majestically and immediately all other sounds hushed. From far down the road in the direction from which the parade would approach, distant cheers erupted. Slowly the sound swelled, rolling upon them like an approaching tidal wave, sweeping up the crowds as it spread.

“They’re coming!” Eren said unnecessarily. Mikasa fisted a hand firmly in the fabric of his shirt, anchoring him by her side as the animated crowd around them jostled impatiently. These were people who probably had never even seen the Emperor since the last occasion warranting a parade, and even then only if they were lucky. Eren, of course, had seen Erwin enough times for several lifetimes at Wall Rose – honestly, he was just here for the elephants.

Armin gave a delighted shriek, his tiny fists tightening in Eren’s hair. Mikasa looked up at him, grinning.

“You see them, baba?”

Suddenly, the crowds around them exploded in cheers. A sea of raised hands rose around them, waving and tossing a kaleidoscope of blossoms into the air to rain back down on them crumpled and bruised.

“They’re here!”

A lone rider appeared first, the royal banner streaming behind her. She halted in place and hoisted up an extravagant looking brass horn trailing purple tassels. Taking a deep breath, completely impervious to the shrieking crowds surrounding her, she blew out a long, impressive note to herald the royal party’s approach. Her duty complete, she galloped off to repeat the ritual further down the line, and finally, the lumbering form of the elephants materialised.

Eren knew elephants were big. His father said the young were as large as the granite boulders they carved out on the docks for building slabs. That a single leg was the breath of a tree trunk and they had massive ears that flapped like sails. His eyes grew as large as the terrifying creatures approached, and he realised none of the stories he heard did them any justice. They had skin like old, hardened leather, light brown-grey and sagging wrinkles like layers of thick clay oozing off their gargantuan forms. Splotches of pink freckles discoloured their hide, smattering down the length of their impressive trunk and sprinkled across their huge flapping ears. They’d been painted too, far more opulently than the haphazard dye jobs of the Paāvaena’s camels. Intricate, brightly coloured designs in chalky paints painstakingly rendered across their faces, trunks, ears, and down their front legs. Stylized lotuses with leaves the size of dinner plates and images of wild creatures from far-off places Eren had never even seen before seemed to flutter and dance as the great creatures moved. Their steps were slow and deliberate, as if the effort of raising every leg took a single-minded effort.

The grandest elephant was in the middle of the three and it was the larger of the two males present, with great curving tusks studded with jewels and dangling rainbow tassels. Its back was draped in an ornate, thickly embroidered _howdaj_ of the deepest, richest royal purple glistening with precious stones and gold embellishment. It supported a fantastic canopy complete with a roof that trailed glittering gossamer curtails, and nestled in the velvet-cushioned interior was the new emperor, Erwin Smith, decked out in all his finery and sitting with a nobility that would have loudly proclaimed his blue-blood even if he’d been on the back of a bullock cart dressed in rags.

Despite himself, Eren couldn’t help staring up at the Emperor. He didn’t think he’d even register Erwin amidst the breath-taking awe of finally seeing elephants, but he had an arresting presence that demanded attention. He smiled graciously down at his smitten subjects, handsome, high-born features immediately endearing him to all the onlookers present.

“You bedded him.” Eren nudged his sister with a mischievous wink, arching his eyebrows suggestively. “You gave him the run around for months until he was virtually _begging_.”

Mikasa shot him a lethal glare, her cheeks dusted pink. She looked pointedly at Armin still perched on Eren’s neck, staring with eyes wide with terrified awe at the monsters passing before him.

“Oh please, he doesn’t understand a thing. Do you, Ar?” Eren jostled the toddler, feeling his tiny fingers readjust to grip his ears. “Look, you’re like daddy now. I’ll be your elephant.” He let out a feeble trumpet and swayed on the spot, mimicking the gait of the grey giants passing by. Armin squealed and pulled his ears, legs tightening around his neck.

Mikasa didn’t look quite as amused. She peered around them cautiously, pulling up her headscarf and jabbing him sharply in his side with her knuckles.

“Keep it down, Eren. What if someone hears?”

“Relax, I can barely hear _you_. Look! Dancers!” Following the elephants and their handlers were rows of palace performers. Their only music was the punctuating beat of two dozen drummers and the tambourines they wielded. Their singing melted together like sighs, rising in crescendo as they leapt and spun, linking arms and lifting each other into the air before moving on, never missing a beat.

Mikasa wasn’t looking though. Her dark gaze was fixed somewhere behind them, brows pinched in a troubled frown and her scarf tugged down to cover half her face. Eren immediately felt bad for his cavalier words. She was going to miss the most amazing event for the next several decades if she didn’t stop worrying for the next minute at least.

“Mikasa, stop it. No one heard; everyone’s too busy screaming.”

“Eren…”

Mikasa’s voice was soft enough to draw his immediate attention.

“Don’t look now, but isn’t that man by the shop corner watching us?”

Eren’s smile froze in place.

“What?”

He stared at Mikasa long and hard, but the tension in her shoulders and her sidelong glances were as real as it got. He knew better than to think she couldn’t discern perfunctory eye-contact from keen observation.

“That’s impossible. The people right beside us wouldn’t hear, let alone…”

Eren lifted Armin off his shoulders and turned to pass him into the arms of his sister, taking the opportunity to quickly scan the crowd over his shoulder. It wasn’t hard to spot the shop Mikasa had been talking about because there indeed was someone tucked away in the shadow of the doorway. It looked like they were trying to blend into the background, and if there was one thing Eren had learned to notice immediately, it was the signs of someone not trying to be seen. They could have just been hiding from the sun, but the weather was as fine as it ever got in Trost, not to mention someone averse to the heat wouldn’t be dressed entirely in black. Furthermore, no one came to the Coronation parade to set up shop at the back of the crowds where the street was barely visible behind the wall of packed bodies. It was a good position to survey the _crowds_ , however, on the slightly raised platform of the doorstep. In the millisecond Eren glanced his way, he was startled to meet the eyes of the man, the only part of his face visible through the dark scarf wrapped neatly around his head. He looked away first, his immediate instinct being to pass off the moment as a coincidence, but could still feel the man’s eyes boring into the side of his head afterwards. He pasted a fake smile on his face — eye-contact or not, if he could convince the man he hadn’t been made, perhaps they could think of something.

“Count to thirty, then pretend to spot someone in the crowd down that way and move towards them. Act natural, stay calm, this is just a precaution.” There was a chance —albeit a very miniscule chance— that perhaps the observer was just very taken with his sister. It wouldn’t be the first time the only thing a man could bring himself to do was stare, and sure, it was a very intense stare, but that wouldn’t be a first either. Then again, they hadn’t survived this long by taking chances, and nothing raised red-flags quite like the universal suspiciousness of a man dressed entirely in black acting shifty in shadowed corners.

Mikasa could out-act him any day, and no sooner did she hear his words, she threw back her head and laughed like he’d told a joke rather than confirmed her fears.

“If you tried to tell me it was nothing one more time, I would have punched you,” she cautioned through an artificial smile. She pretending to point out the dancers to her son, but her eyes were razor sharp and watchful. Eren scanned the rooftops, noting the scattered presence of the Corpsmen standing look-out. It was a pointless exercise, but it was reassuring to know they were there.

“And thank goodness you were right; there’s nothing quite as discomfiting as the idea of an entire week going by without someone out to get us.”

“Makes you all paranoid and hyper-vigilant,” Mikasa agreed. It could be nothing, and most likely it was. Just paranoia and hyper-vigilance, as his sister had said, but better paranoid than dead. “Oh look! Is that grandma?” Mikasa straightened up and made a show of squinting down the road in the direction the parade had come. Eren had never met either of his grandmothers, and even if he had, he wasn’t sure he’d call them ‘grandma.’ “Yes! How about that?” She seized his hand and began to weave through the press of bodies, Eren keeping close while still grinning like a gormless lunatic.

“Gamma?” Armin inquired, craning to see this imaginary person his mother was so excited to get to.

“Isn’t it exciting to think Armin’s ‘gamma’ is the empress dowager?”

Mikasa whirled around to pin him with a glare.

“Can you please shut up about that?! Have you learned nothing in the past five minutes?” Her eyes flickered over his shoulder and Eren saw something in them shift. A blink of fear before grim and steely resolution shuttered down like steel bars. Eren didn’t need look over his own shoulder to guess what she’d seen. Suspicions confirmed.

“He’s following us.”

“Close?”

“Thirty feet. He saw me see him.”

Eren pushed forward, now properly shoving through the crowd as all pretences and doubts fell away.

“Enough faffing about then, fuck grandma.” He shouldered roughly through the tightly packed crowds, heartbeat racing with urgency and adrenaline. He hoped their pursuer was having just as much difficulty traversing the crowd as them. He snatched a quick glance over his shoulder and wasn’t entirely surprised to see the man in black far closer than thirty feet now. Not surprised, but still alarmed. It’s not like he was slowed down by a baby. He also had a saber at his belt.

“Fuck. Fucking _fuck_.”

“Language, Eren,” Mikasa chided breathlessly.

What were they supposed to do? They couldn’t outrun him and there was nowhere to hide. They were surrounded by strangers swept up in the festivities, they had no one to go to. Eren couldn’t see any Corpsmen nearby; they were situated along the roofs and buffering the Emperor’s procession from the crowd, and Eren was nowhere close to either. He couldn’t help but think if Levi had been there he would have been nearby enough to get to, or at least watching over them enough to have spotted something off immediately.

Armin let out a long, distressed wail and Eren swore again despite himself. Even if they managed to lose their pursuer in the crowds, now he could probably pinpoint them from Armin’s cries. Mikasa tried desperately to soothe the crying baby, her efforts hindered as she also tried to continue through the restrictive, uncooperative horde around them. Eren looked around for any easier routes or ideas. On one hand, whatever the man’s intentions were and even if they were the worst, it was hard to imagine him acting on them in such a public place with the Survey Corps hovering in the wings and the Royal guard armed to their teeth and waiting for the slightest disturbance. On the other hand, he wasn’t about to doubt some peoples idiocy or blind-faith in their actions. Especially not with Armin and his sister on the line. The man had a saber, and as confident as Eren was in his growing prowess with the twin daggers in his belt, that wasn’t a gamble he wanted to take until there were no other options.

Mikasa panted out a word that was lost among the din of the cheering crowds.

“What?”

“Soldiers. I see soldiers. Corps.”

“What? Where?” Here? There shouldn’t be anyone here. Eren knew how the Corps soldiers had been positioned and the strategy behind it, and the closest soldiers to their current position should have been up on the roofs, too far away to be any use.

“Ahead.”

Eren didn’t have the time to pant out ‘impossible’ when suddenly he too caught a tell-tale glimpse of familiar green up ahead. His heart stopped for a moment and he stamped down on the flare of hope that surged up at the sight.

 _Levi_.

Except it couldn’t be Levi, he was miles away by now, but the rogue thought bubbled up nonetheless fuelled by hope, desperation and a dash of irrational longing. Instead of Levi, though, it was the unmistakeably giant and very real figure of Mike that forced its way through the crowd towards them. People scrambled out of his way, taking one look at his massive form and purposeful gaze and knowing better than to find themselves in its path. Behind him was Nanaba, keeping up with her Captain’s stride and taking advantage of the trail carved in his wake.

“Mike!” Eren called out. He wasn’t sure what the officer and his subordinate was doing down here when he knew they should have been stationed somewhere on the roofs above, but right now he was thankful and far from questioning anything.

Mike glanced at him and nodded, then looked beyond them again at whatever it was he was bee-lining towards with such a fixed, terrifying intent.

“No, Mike, help!” He was going to pass them. He didn’t understand. Eren reached out to grasp at his cloak, but instead Mike caught his wrist. His grip was firm but not painful, and his eyes held Eren’s steady.

“Go with Nanaba." Mike released him and moved on, leaving Eren staring after him in bewilderment.

“Come on, Eren.”

Eren turned to find Nanaba standing beside Mikasa and Armin, waiting for him. She smiled, a mixture of professionally reassuring and friendly. “I’m going to escort you home.”

She coaxed him into movement and he numbly followed as his sister to lead the way. Her pace was unhurried and expression outwardly calm, but he could tell by her gait and body language that she was carefully taking in everything around them. One of her hands rested lightly on the pommel of her sword, and the other hovered inches from the small of Mikasa’s back, ready to usher her on or shove her out of the way at the first sign of trouble.  _Escorting_ them. Because she had reason to expect trouble.

“You saw him too.” Eren's brain finally began to function again, piecing together Nanaba and Mike's behaviour with their sudden, unexpected appearance. He twisted around to see where Mike had stormed past them in the direction of  man in black. He couldn’t see either of them, though, the crowds having swallowed them up long ago. “Did Mike go after him? You saw him, didn't you? That's why you're here.”

“We were up on the roof; it was lucky we saw anything. We were only watching because it was you.”

Eren hurried forward so he was closer to the blonde soldier. She scanned the crowd discretely, pale blue eyes constantly alert, while he whirled around and glared at the unfamiliar faces around them with significantly less subtlety, daring any hidden enemies to show themselves.

“Do you know him but? I mean, why else did you come down?”

“He was definitely following you, that much was obvious.”

“Why?” Mikasa asked. Nanaba looked at her, her brows creasing in puzzlement.

“We don’t know either. We just figured it can’t have been anything good, and we’re already quite aware of the reasons _you’d_ have to be nervous.” At this, the soldier glanced pointedly down at Armin. Mikasa looked to Eren warily, in her eyes an unspoken question. She didn’t look accusing; if he had a reason to tell this soldier, then Mikasa trusted his judgement, but Eren shook his head and shrugged. He’d had never told anyone, only ever confirming with Levi once he’d made it clear he already knew.

“How much do you know?” He asked Nanaba. She smiled.

“Don’t worry, we don’t know any details and we don’t need to; you’re a young mother who works at Wall Rose; that’s all the reason you’d need to be cautious.”

“What’s Mike doing?” Eren asked, looking over his shoulder again although he hardly expected to see anything useful. Nanaba looked back too.

“Making some inquiries, I presume.” She shot him sunny smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Wouldn’t it be funny if he'd just seen you drop something and was trying to return it all along?” 

“Yeah.” Eren met Mikasa’s eye. She looked anything but amused. “Hilarious.”


	53. The Secret Armoury

Nanaba had left soon after they had been safely bustled over to the Headless Horseman, and since Eren wouldn’t see Mike for an update until his shift at the base the next day, they had little else to do but bide their time until morning. Mikasa spent the night as well, and since the rooftop was getting too cold as the seasons changed, Marco and Jean spread out three large straw mats across the living room floor and they all bundled together under spare blankets and cushions for the night.

While Levi and his squad were absent, the other soldiers and Captain’s took on the extra workload to share out their portion. Most of Levi’s paperwork had been shouldered over to Hanji while Mike saw to covering his patrol routes with his own squad, so until Mike got back in the evening, Eren trailed after the former, attempting to replicate his duties to Levi for Hanji despite their very different methods.

“Honestly, you’re so organized!” Hanji exclaimed, watching him sort through the stacks of parchment into the three bundles as he did for Levi. “Normally I leave all that for Moblit to take care of and just sign where he tells me to, but I’m almost guilted into actually doing it all myself now!”

Eren paused, half-finished, and looked at Hanji with uncertainty.

“Should I… stop?”

Hanji flapped a hand. “No, no, carry on. I’m sure Moblit will appreciate it.” They turned to appraise their office, which Eren had attempted to straighten up to the best of his ability as he’d waited for Hanji to arrive for work. It was hardly to Levi’s standard, but even he couldn’t have denied Eren had done well with the challenge he’d been presented. Hanji whistled lowly. “No wonder Levi’s always so bloody neat what with you around all the time. I hope he gets delayed; I could get used to this.”

Eren supressed a horrified shiver at the thought.

“Can I get you a cup of tea?” He asked. It was past tea time now; something he’d never missed before with Levi. Hanji just looked puzzled by the question.

“Tea? Oh. Perhaps a coffee instead?”

Eren hurried from the room, thankful for the excuse for a break.

 

He was banging around in the small kitchenette reserved for the Officers when Mike returned from patrol. Thankfully, the older man sought him out and waited for him to finish, anticipating he’d have many questions about the previous day.

“Coffee?” Eren asked as Mike eased himself into one of the threadbare settees squeezed into the small kitchen space with a groan.

“No, no. I can’t stand the smell.”

Eren foraged around the cabinets until he found a mild jasmine tea he thought would be more appreciated. He set the steaming teacup before the other man, eagerly pulling up an uneven wooden stool opposite for himself.

“Not gonna beat around the bush here, Eren. I lost him,” Mike confessed, glaring at a fixed corner of the room. It took a moment for Eren to grasp what he’d said, and when he did, his face fell.

“What?”

“I’m more surprised than you; the last time someone got away from me was… well, it was actually only a couple of months ago.” Mike frowned to himself, looking disturbed. “Shit, I’m losing my touch.”

Only a couple months ago, Eren and the Titans had escaped from Mike, Hanji, and Levi. While the thought that their success clearly still haunted Mike made Eren want to fight back a grin, remembering the main point of this conversation was more than enough to sober him again.

“You _lost_ him? How?! He was right there behind us!”

Mike took a long sip from his tea, the small cup comically tiny in his huge hand. It was half empty when he put it down again. Eren almost felt bad for his outburst because Mike genuinely looked rueful and angry at himself for his failure, but he couldn’t comprehend how it could have happened. Annie had managed to elude him once, but Annie was the best they had and she had him by surprise with the advantage of a head start and the manoeuvre gear; this man had a few feet head start at most, and how experienced could he be?

“See, Nanaba and I thought it was possible it was just another random mob member who recognised Mikasa, realised she had a child, and spontaneously decided to tail her. Something amateurish, unplanned, and stupid because, as I’m sure Levi told you a thousand times, only an idiot would start anything in such close proximity to the Emperor and his guard. We figured it would be a simple matter of grabbing the guy and roughing him up to get some other names from him.”

Eren wasn’t sure what this had to do with anything. Mike still hadn’t answered his question on _how_ he’d managed to lose their pursuer when he’d been so close. And it was Mike! One of the best soldiers in the Corps, and more importantly, probably one of the best trackers in Trost.

“So what are you saying? He _wasn’t_ just any old asshole who happened to see her and make that leap? That it wasn’t a coincidence he was there? I mean, maybe he was honestly just stupid and willing to take that risk?”

Mike blew a section of his long bangs out of his eyes long enough to fix Eren with a canny look before it flopped back down.

“Not ruling out coincidences just yet. I don’t have enough information to be able to tell if he was there by plan or not, but I am _pretty_ sure he isn’t just your everyday murderous asshole too thick to know better than to try and attack someone not ten feet from the closest military presence.”

Eren scooted forward in his seat, Hanji’s coffee long forgotten on the counter behind him.

“Well?” He pressed impatiently. “What made you and Nanaba think otherwise?”

“I mean, aside from the fact that the asshole _lost_ me – which I promise is not an easy thing to do – and managed to completely vanish in the crowds, it was his clothes that really tipped me off.”

“…All black,” Eren murmured. He’d thought that was unusual too. Mike’s lips pressed into a thin line and he nodded in agreement. He, too, was leaning forward in his seat, all traces of exhaustion from a long day of patrols now replaced with anticipation and the quiet, eager energy of a predator.

“Who wears all black to a Coronation, right?”

“It was way too hot,” Eren added.

“He was armed, and not with some improvised, rusty cleaver or a crude cudgel like your usual suspects.”

“I saw his saber too!” It had been an impressive weapon, wicked blade gleaming and hungry. Polished and clean from careful maintenance, but with enough scrapes to betray that it had seen its fair share of fights and emerged victorious in each.

“He was a professional,” Mike concluded. “His face was covered right from the start too – he was dressed and ready for something, and while I don’t know if it was meant to be your sister and Armin necessarily, it’s concerning just the same.”

Eren rubbed his lips and looked away.

“Shit. What does this mean?” he looked back up at Mike. “Should we be worried? I mean, he had to have recognised her, right?” Or he had somehow overheard Eren’s careless words. “Which means he knows where to find her and what she looks like, and what Armin looks like too!”

Mike held up a hand to silence his stressed speculation.

“I’m not going to jump and say ‘I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about’ because underestimating a suspicious situation never helped anybody, but I _will_ tell you that overanalysing and presuming the worst isn’t going to help. Stay sharp and vigilant, but don’t let it overwhelm you or you’ll be worse off and more helpless than before.”

“But what should I _do_?”

“You just keep your eyes peeled. Report anything else that catches your eye, and make sure you’re armed. I’ll talk to Hanji and Dita about this and I’ll inform the Shiganshina patrol to keep a weather eye on Wall Rose. This _is_ worth investigating, but that is not your job. Just maybe don’t let your sister travel anywhere alone in the meanwhile.”

“Surely there’s _something_ I can do?” Eren pleaded.

“You can keep practising your techniques, that’s what you can do. I don’t want you looking for trouble, but should it come find you, the least you can do is be prepared.” Mike drained the last of his tea and frowned down at the empty cup deep in thought. “This whole business has ticked me right off. If you’re finished with your work for today, I have something I think it’s high time I gave you.”

Eren glanced at Hanji’s neglected coffee. He chewed his lip and weighed his options.

“Yep. I’m done.”

 

Mike’s office was roughly the same size as Hanji and Levi’s, but styled to his own tastes. After having grown so accustomed to Levi’s preference for militaristic standards of cleanliness and order coupled with the impersonal furnishings, Eren had almost thought Hanji’s office had been ransacked and looted when he’d walked into it that morning. Stacks of parchment and volumes of tomes spilled over ever available surface; notes and annotations scribbled in the margins and pots of ink scattered around the room so one was never out of reach no matter where you happened to be at any given moment. Forgotten cups and plates with remnants of meals had ages ago were situated amongst the pandemonium, and curious coloured concoctions that bubbled and fizzed ominously in corked jars and tubes were carefully placed up on high shelves out of the way of clumsy elbows and stray limbs. Eren had understood, then, as he’d stared around the room with something akin to horror, why Levi had demanded Hanji’s office be moved to the far side of the base from the other Captain’s offices.

Mike’s office, Eren had to confess, was definitely his favourite. It was neat, certainly, but hardly to the same borderline-sterile standard that Levi’s was. He had multiple shelves that covered a majority of the walls of the small room, but instead of books occupying the space, he had hundreds of souvenirs acquired from his years of travelling and expeditions across the world. Eren stared around in wonder, momentarily speechless by the sight spread out before him, his mind running on overdrive as he struggled to process, marvel, and catalogue the contents of the room. Most of the keepsakes, he noted, were weapons. Different varieties of swords, daggers, crossbows, and all sorts of intimidating, unfamiliar tools were proudly on display, propped up on shelves or dangling from hooks on the walls like masterpieces in a gallery.

“Levi collects teacups.” Mike said, standing beside Eren and looking over his collection with pride. There was a hint of smugness in his voice as he spoke. “I guess it says a lot about a person the types of things they like to collect.”

“This is incredible,” Eren breathed in awe. He reached out to touch the curved blade of an especially terrifying sword, then retracted his hand, reconsidering the wisdom of the move. “Do you know how to use all of these?”

“To varying degrees. I’m hardly proficient in all of them, but at the very least I’m passable. I’d be plain embarrassed to have a weapon in my possession I didn’t know how to use.”

“Seeing all this, I can’t believe Levi can beat you.”

“Ah-ha,” Mike grimaced at the reminder. “I’ll admit he’s a better swordsman than I, although I take credit for training him, and sure, he _may_ even be better at hand to hand combat.” He strolled over to one of the shelves and gently touched what appeared to be two short sticks of solid, polished wood connected by a sturdy iron chain. “But I’ll beat his ass any day of the week in a duel with any other weapon.”

“Jack of all trades, master of none,” Eren grinned. Far from offended, Mike simply tilted his chin and smiled slyly.

“It certainly helps that people believe that. Anyway! Where was I?”

The big blond turned and surveyed his private armoury with a pensive frown, scratching the stubble on his chin. He strode over to the other side of the room, crossing the distance with barely four expansive steps, and crouched down in front of a large wooden truck studded with brass bolts. He lifted the heavy looking lid with barely any effort, and as he did, several trays lined with deep red velvet unfolded by a mechanism built into the trunk, spreading out like one of Mikasa’s jewellery boxes to display its impressive contents as proudly as a peacock exhibiting it’s coloured tails before a prospective mate. Inside the multiple levels of trays was a collection of what must have been dozens of daggers and fighting knives, in singles and in pairs, carefully polished and laid out by size. Mike hummed cheerfully to himself, the sour mood from yesterday’s disappointment overshadowed by the prospect of future success and tinkering around with his multitude of deadly toys. His humming was interrupted by a triumphant ‘ah-ha!’ and he resurfaced holding two unusually shaped combat knives.

“Seven years ago we went on a year-long expedition to the far East. There is a small kingdom nestled in the mountains that's home to a small army of skilled warriors that are trained in the art of using this particular knife.” Mike handed Eren one of the curved blades in his hand for inspection. It was about as long as his forearm and surprisingly light. The hilt was short and embossed with small designs, and where the sharp edge of the blade began along the inner curve of the blade, there was a small section of jagged metal close to the hilt. “It’s called a kukri,” Mike continued. “See that notch?” He indicated to the jagged section Eren had been examining. “That’s called the _karda_. It’s so the blood doesn’t dribble onto the hilt and make it slippery. I was taught by one of the _Gurkha_ – that’s what the warriors were called – that before heading into combat, they cut themselves on the karda to draw first blood and it would bring good luck.”

Eren held the knife out at arms-length and experimentally slashed the air before him, testing the yield and feel of the alien weapon. The end of the knife was wider than the section close to the hilt, and it lent more momentum to the blow.

“You know how to use this?”

“The Gurkha don’t like to share their secrets with outsiders much; they didn’t earn their reputation by teaching just anyone their techniques after all, but I had a friendly duel with one of the warriors and he was impressed enough with my skill to teach me. Careful – it’s sharp enough to behead with a single blow.”

Eren ceased his experimentation with alarm, once again looking over the unusual blade. The hilt seemed to be made of some sort of bone and hardwood, and a short length of the blade had been engraved with a detailed design. It was overall a very beautiful, intimidating weapon. He handed it back to Mike carefully, and the older man sheathed it in a wooden, leather-wrapped scabbard similar to the one its twin wore, then held both out to Eren.

“Go on,” he encouraged, smiling. “Take them.” When Eren still hesitated, he pressed them insistently into Eren’s hands. “I’ve been thinking of giving them to you for a while since you’ve improved your knife-fighting quite a bit already. I’ll teach you how to use them properly, of course, but I think they suit your personal style more than your normal daggers. Once you get the hang of them, you’ll be unstoppable.”

“I can’t take these,” Eren protested, staring down at the magnificent knives in disbelief. “They’re part of your collection! You’ve had them for years, and what are the chances you’ll be going back to that kingdom again?”

“Very slight, admittedly, but you’ve got more use for them and I’d rather they get their blades wet as they were meant to than sit around gathering dust like some dainty tea set on display.” Mike nodded to himself, pleased with his decision. “Someday when you go to that kingdom, maybe you can teach them a thing or two yourself.”

Eren traced the sheathed curve of the kukri’s blade. “Thanks, Mike.”

Mike closed his trunk with a series of mechanical clunks and whirrs. He dusted off his trousers and set his great fists on his hips, regarding Eren with an amused look.

“Don’t thank me yet. Not until you make it through the night without dismembering yourself, at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Kukri](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-vPIAZ_gAM_0/Uf8P9hsjzoI/AAAAAAAAAd0/ER8kI-RKI-c/s1600/kukri-UKaug2011-1.JPG)_ are real knives thought to originate from Nepal and were used as both a tool and a weapon. The kingdom Mike refers to is the Gorkha Kingdom, which later became Nepal, and the _[Gurkha's](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gurkha)_ are also very bad-ass and real and I 10/10 recommend reading up on them.


	54. The Extended Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heart-palpitatingly gorgeous fanart by [magickitt](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/147325235458/made-up-scene-for-monsoondownpours-fic-street)!!

Two days passed uneventfully. Eren shared the time between his usual shifts at the base and helping when he could at Wall Rose, which was slowly but gradually recovering its clientele. Despite the disaster the last day of the celebrations had ended in, Mikasa and her dancer’s performance at the parade had paid off, being more than enough to spur curious newcomers and coax back their old in droves.

Eren spent the days helping Moblit with Hanji’s paperwork, doing whatever odd jobs needed doing around the base, flirting with the cadets, singing in the courtyard, and then helping Mike with his paperwork when he got back from his routes in exchange for lessons with the kukri. While the nag of his mysterious pursuer never quite left the back of his thoughts, Mike had certainly been right; throwing himself into his work and training had at the very least helped him not feel idle. He’d return home at the end of the day with exhausted, jellied limbs and a plethora of techniques to add to his repertoire, before showering and turning right back around to head to Wall Rose.

Mikasa too had left Jean and Marco’s to return to Wall Rose, bolstered by the security of the ever-constant presence of the Corp’s patrols vanishing around corners or hovering in their periphery whenever they passed through Shiganshina. Eren couldn’t help his spirits rising; it had been six days since Levi’s departure, and he was scheduled to return the day after tomorrow if everything had gone smoothly. He’d promised Isabel yesterday while passing by on his way to his shift to drop off some _appam_ in time for Levi and Farlan’s arrival. He couldn’t help but feel Levi’s presence would make all his paranoia and fears disappear.

But of course all good things can’t last, so he really should have expected something to go awry sooner or later. It was Mikasa’s day off, and Eren had let Hanji know he’d be a couple of hours late because he had to make arrangements to drop Armin off with his mother before work. He was tripping over his untied bootlaces and wrestling a comb through his bed hair when Hitch intercepted him in the back corridors linking the main hall to the girl’s lodgings in the bowels of Wall Rose. He shot her an irritated glare, struggling to manoeuvre around her in the small space when she sidestepped to bar his way again.

“Hitch, I’m going to be late for work. I’m _really_ not in the mood.” The small girl didn’t move, crossing her arms and returning his glare with an equally peeved one of her own.

“Well I’m here to give you a heads up out of the goodness of my heart, so you could stand to be a bit more polite.”

Eren gave up on the crow’s nest that was his hair and instead crouched to tackle his laces. He didn’t dignify Hitch with a response, knowing well enough by now than to take her too seriously. Perhaps Hitch also knew it was unlikely she’d get anything more than a lukewarm reception without providing some evidence, because she sighed and sagged against the wall.

“Two men came by this morning asking after Mikasa. I figured they were just fresh meat drawn in from the Coronation and unaware she didn’t work anymore, so I told them that, but they were pretty relentless. Wanted to know if she was in, did she live here, did she have any family, blah blah blah…”

Eren frowned and looked up, finally paying attention. They got some unusual inquiries about their working girls, but you learned pretty soon the difference between infatuated curiosity and an interrogation.

“Right?” Hitch continued, seeing his expression. “It was starting to get weird, some of their questions, but I couldn’t tell if it was bad-weird yet. Well, until they pulled out a coin pouch and then asked what I knew about her son.”

Eren felt a cold finger of horror slither down his spine. Hitch seemed satisfied to finally have his undivided attention, but Eren could tell she too was unsettled by the experience.

“I didn’t tell them anything, though, I’m not an idiot. I took the money and told them it was very generous since we didn’t charge for them to go fuck themselves.”

Eren rose slowly, steadying himself against the wall and stared at her gravely.

“What did they look like? Did you notice anything else about them? How long ago did this happen?”

“Before Fajr. I was opening the shutters, half asleep. We hadn’t even opened yet. They came up to the door and started asking me questions since no one else was about. I wanted to tell you before Mikasa because I heard you work in the Corps now so maybe you could do something without having to stress her out or whatever.” An unconcerned shrug. Despite the tumultuous thoughts tumbling through his mind like a landslide, Eren took a moment to appreciate Hitch’s tact and consideration. She was hardly the most respectful or likeable of the girls at Wall Rose, and she seemed locked in an eternal power-struggle with Mikasa, but she still took care when it mattered. “I couldn’t make out their faces, though, they were covered with a headscarf and they were dressed all in black. Fancy black too, and both the same like it was some kind of uniform.”

A _uniform_? That man from the parade was a part of a larger force?

“They were armed?”

Hitch looked up sharply.

“Sabers. Expensive looking ones.  Is everything alright?”

Eren worried his lower lip. He nodded distractedly.

“Yeah. Um. Tell Mikasa not to go out today, not at all, and to wait till I come back. If you see any of the Corps patrolling, let them know what happened. Tell the girls to keep an eye out for similarly dressed men and to avoid them at all costs. I’ll handle this, don’t worry.” He squeezed her upper arm in gratitude. “Thanks, Hitch. I really mean it.”

The girl shrugged out of his grip and snorted, assuming an unaffected air.

“How much gold was in the pouch?” Eren asked, more to put her at ease than out of any real curiosity.

“Enough for me to take the day off.”

 Eren matched Hitch’s grin.

"That might be a good idea."

 

***********

Eren told Hanji as soon as he got to the base, and then to Mike by the time he’d returned from his patrol. The older man looked appropriately serious as he heard Eren relay everything Hitch had told him, and clapped him firmly on the shoulder in a wordless‘ _I’ll take care of this’_. They didn’t have any leads, though, nothing solid enough to hunt the men down with anyway, so it was matter of waiting them out until they next showed up – which, judging by their boldness, they probably would. Then they would be ready and waiting.

“I’ll probably head home now,” Eren called after Mike’s retreating back. The blond looked surprised; Eren had been staying back late these past few days to train with him, pushing through his exhaustion and tiredness no matter how late the hour.

“Oh, alright. No practise today then?”

“Nah, I should get back to my sister as soon as I can. I’m sure she’s worried.”

Mike nodded, understanding.

“Take care of yourself, runt. Keep your head down and your nose out of trouble; we’ll handle this, alright?”

Eren hoped his smile looked sufficiently obedient and innocent. Levi had seen that smile enough times by now to know better than to fall for it, but thankfully Mike was still oblivious.

“Night, Mike.”

He waited until the older man was out of view before heading for Levi’s tower. There weren’t many people around at the late hour; only those working the base and the incoming patrolmen milling about the yard before heading home or to their barracks. It was quiet and everyone was tired and well-enough accustomed to his presence by now that no one looked twice when he started up the turret stairs to Levi’s office. Eren made it to his door without issue and crouched by the keyhole, producing from inside his boot the lock-picks he’d made a point of picking up on his way to the base that morning. The lock was good, but not good enough, and nothing Eren hadn’t seen a thousand times already. He was in with a few calculated nudges and twists with little trouble, but that was no surprise. He’d known for months how easy it would be to breach Levi’s office, only keeping the knowledge to himself in the event that a day like today might come.

Levi had confiscated his manoeuvre gear when he’d first taken him on as an assistant with the rationale that Eren would have no need for it now that he was no longer a Titan. The only way he’d be using it was for sanctioned training and exercises, for which he’d need Levi’s permission anyway, and therefore it only made sense for Levi to safe-keep the straps himself. He hadn’t had the foresight to consider a day that he wouldn’t be at the base to do so nor, apparently, the hindsight to remember Eren was an (ex)-bandit who was of the optimistic opinion that locks were just another obstacle easily overcome with the right attitude and instruments, both of which Eren happened to have on him today. Levi kept the harness in a locked trunk beside his settee, something Eren had carefully noted and filed away because it was the kind of detail that came in handy down the line.

It wasn’t that Eren didn’t trust Mike and the Corps to do as they said and protect Wall Rose and his family, it was that it didn’t make sense to sit around worried and twiddling his thumbs when there was something that he could do to help. He was in and out of the office in a heartbeat, his gear wrapped around his limbs like a second skin he’d missed the feel of. No one stopped him as he trotted down the stairs and across the training field. No one questioned his newly re-claimed gear as he bade the sentry’s goodnight and strolled out of the base, a smile on his face and a half-formed idea in his head that Levi would certainly disapprove of if he had been there to hear it.

 

***********

The late-night revelry at the Headless Horseman’s was well underway by the time Eren arrived. The whole cohort was present, including the Titans, gathered around the bar with half-drained drinks and flushed faces. Sasha was trying to saw off her split ends with a half-blunt knife while Jean yelled at her about the mess to little effect. Berthold was reverently admiring the stitch work in Historia’s gown as she chattered cheerfully, and Ymir seemed to be teasing Connie because he was red-faced and pouting. Marco oversaw it all with a content smile as he polished glasses behind the counter. He was the first to notice when Eren arrived.

“Eren! It’s been ages since you last joined us. What would you like?”

Eren slid behind the bar beside him so he was facing all his friends.

“Nothing. I’m not here to drink.”

“Where’s Mikasa?” Berthold asked. Reiner blew bubbles into his ale beside him, his face so flushed from drink he looked sunburnt.

“At work, I told her not to leave. I’m here about her, actually. Her and Armin.”

Perhaps it was mentioning Mikasa and Armin, or perhaps they’d finally noticed he was looking uncharacteristically grim, but suddenly he had everyone’s attention.

“Are they okay?” Marco asked. He set down his glass and turned to face Eren, expression concerned.

“Yeah, probably. For now. But I think Mikasa’s in trouble.”

Everyone perceptively straightened in their seats in unison. Hands pushed away drink glasses and bleary eyes tried to blink away the haze of alcohol and focus on his swimming form.

“What kind of trouble?” Jean asked the same time Annie asked, “What do you need us to do?”

Eren looked around at his friends and felt a rush of emotion and relief. Collectively they were hardly as formidable a force as the Corps, barely a fraction as equipped, and knew exactly nothing about who they were going up against, but they were committed and prepared to do anything for their own, and that was the kind of security he needed.

“Well,” Eren began. “I’m gonna need you all to sober up first.”


	55. The Cloaks and Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is took three weeks, but I’ve had exams in the meantime. Thanks for your patience <3
> 
> (I don’t know if this is a thing outside Australia, but manchester is another word for household linen.)
> 
>  **Warning:** Blood and violence mentions in this update.

When the rain finally came, it came down hard. The dark storm clouds that had been gradually gaining on the city opened that evening and the downpour was a thing to behold; heavy sheets of grey drummed the parched ground and deadened all noise until the streets swam with slush. Canals overflowed, spewing up their stinking bowels to be washed away to the city outskirts, and the roads emptied swiftly as everyone frantically closed shops and scurried for cover from the smothering deluge.

“I’ve missed the rain,” Mina said. Eren looked up as the dark-haired girl joined him on Wall Rose’s steps. She offered him an orange slice and a small smile.

“Normally we’d have all the kids out there playing,” He mumbled, staring glumly at the swimming streets. Every game was more fun when played in rain and few of the mothers complained; it was an easy way to wash the kids minus the arduous process of properly bathing them and it was still warm enough that colds weren't a threat.

“Still could.” Eren could feel her eyes on his face. He shoved the orange into his mouth and ducked his head to unlace his boots. “We all heard the base sirens this afternoon, Eren. Almost went into a full panic until we realised it wasn’t for us. What happened?”

“A riot in Hermina.”

“Hermina?” Eren could hear the puzzlement in Mina’s voice. “That’s unexpected.”

“They have a small red light district there.”

“Yes exactly, a _small_ one.” Mina began tearing the orange peel into strips and balancing them neatly atop each other. “Is it bad that I felt relieved it wasn’t us for once?”

“I don’t think anyone would hold it against you.”

Eren squinted up at the wall of buildings across the road from them. He couldn’t see any Corpsmen stationed up on the roofs, but he heard a lot of them had come into the brothel seeking shelter from the rain, and certainly a few would have been dispatched to tackle the situation in Hermina. It was haunting how empty the street was in the rain, usually constantly bustling with traffic. Shutters were closed and doors tightly sealed. It looked like the deathly calm before a riot.

“It’s going to be quiet tonight, isn’t it? No one will want to leave their houses in this.” He gestured angrily at the deluge. He normally loved when it came down this hard. He loved playing blindfolded tag games with the children and tackling in the mud while Mikasa shouted at them to little effect. All he could think about now though was that Levi would be out in this and that would only mean delay.

“We have a couple regulars who got here before the storm already withdrawn to their private chambers, and a couple of new faces in the lobby. Better than nothing.”

“Shame. It’s good weather for fucking,” he observed. Mina stifled a dainty giggle, forgetting for a moment she wasn’t with a client. Eren had heard her spew more creative vulgarities herself, but the men liked the girls easily scandalized, innocent and blushing.

“If only we’d expected it, we could have marketed that.”

They fell into companionable silence, staring at the empty street before them and taking turns throwing shreds of orange peel down the stairs into the growing puddles.

“I’m glad today was quiet,” Mina murmured, more to herself than Eren. “I’ll pray for Hermina tomorrow, but today I’m thanking God for sparing us.”

 

 

“Madame, sorry to disturb…”

Mikasa turned from the Corpsmen she’d been receiving to face the maid who’d ducked in, cradling a squirming bundle in her arms. Mikasa’s smile dropped and she quickly strode over to the girl, who seemed to shrink under her glare.

“He won’t rest, miss. I think he’s hungry,”

“You’re not supposed to bring the children out here,” Mikasa hissed, relieving the girl of her load. She ducked her head in deference, curtsying awkwardly before scurrying away. Mikasa turned and aimed her guests with a winning smile. “Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. Please help yourself to the tea, I will return shortly.”

She disappeared through the beaded curtain leading to the back of house and conversation resumed amongst the uniformed men as more tea was poured and food platters carried around. None of them seemed to notice when one of the figures who had been sitting quietly in their midst rose. He didn’t wear all black today, instead garbed in fine silks and noble colours to better blend with the usual clientele. Nonetheless there was something telling about how he carried himself; it was not the air of a nobleman bred to draw every eye in the room with the slightest movement. He moved silently and with deliberate care, with every intention of passing unnoticed. Like a snake slipping through long grass, he slithered through the beaded veil after his prey.

But Mikasa was waiting for him on the other side. She smiled triumphantly, her dark eyes cold and gloating.

“Is it this you’re after?” She asked, presenting the bundle in her arms as if inviting him to take it. The assassins eyes narrowed and his hand slipped into the folds of his robes towards a hidden weapon.

“Oh no, that won’t do,” The Tawaif scolded. “You can’t hold an infant and fight at the same time, not without practise, and I think I’ll beat you in that regard.”

Mikasa caught a glimpse of a dagger and thought fast.

“Catch!” She flung the contents of her arms at the man’s head. Caught off-guard, he dropped his dagger and scrambled to grasp the wad of cloth flying for his head, only for it to suddenly explode in a frantic flurry of sharp claws and distressed clucking. The terrified chook that emerged pummelled her perceived attackers face with panicked wing beats before skittering down the hallway in a cloud of feathers and affronted cackles. Mikasa burst into laughter. Her laugh was a beautiful sound, disarmingly bright and musical. It made the feel of the cold steel suddenly pressed against the assassins neck that much more startling and deadly.

“Don’t move,” Annie whispered into his ear, her voice like ice pushing through his veins. “I’m under orders not to get any blood on the manchester.”

“You chose a terrible time to strike.” Mikasa said, retrieving the dropped dagger and dusting her gown of stray feathers. “We have about a dozen Survey Corpsmen just through that doorway. Didn’t expect this, did you?”

 

Eren shrugged out of his faded cloak and went to hang it amongst the many others already hooked in the cloakroom by the entrance.

“Your friends are already eating and drinking away in the lobby area. You should greet them before you start work,” Mina said.

Eren snorted. Mike mustn’t have been amongst them if they dared to accept the food and drink offered while technically still on duty. He was brushing the droplets of rain off his cloak when the one beside it caught his eye. He frowned and plucked at the dark yellow trim of the identical uniform piece.

“Mina… When did these Corpsmen arrive?” He asked. He moved along the clothes rack, fingertips brushing along the row of faded green cloaks. All aged and worn, all with the same dark yellow trim as his own, and all sporting the now obsolete patch of the Wings of Freedom insignia, stitched on instead of embroidered.

“Hm. A little after _Asr_ , why?”

“After the base siren went off?”

“Yes,” Mina frowned and stepped into the cloakroom after him. “Eren? What is it?”

Eren felt a chill settle over him.

“Show me where they are. Show them to me.”

Mina looked unnerved, but she obliged without further question, silently leading him towards the sound of merriment and laughter in the small lobby area they used to host the less opulent guests.

Eren stopped just out of sight by the doorway and peered in, looking around at the faces of the men scattered around the seating area. Hitch suddenly appeared by his elbow, grasping it tightly and grinning.

“We caught him, Eren! It was just like we planned; when he saw Mikasa with the decoy, he followed her straight into the ambush.”

“Where are they now?” Eren demanded, turning on her suddenly. Hitch drew back, her smile fading at his expression.

“They’re bringing him out now, why?”

“Stop them.”

“What? Why? They’re handing him to the Corps like you—“

“ _Those men aren’t the Corps!_ ” He hissed. He saw the colour drain from Hitch’s face as she realised he was deadly serious. He didn’t recognise a single one of them, and he was familiar with enough by now to spot at least several friendly faces in a crowd. And those uniforms were like the second-hand one Levi had given him, the old design. The Wall Rose girls wouldn’t have been familiar enough to tell the difference, but he sure as hell knew. They’d arrived just after the riot in Hermina began, when the Corps would be at their most scattered as everyone was regrouped and redistributed, and slipped in under the guise of seeking shelter from the rain. Even if there were actual Corps soldiers back at their normal stations outside again, they would have no way of knowing the enemy had crept in amongst all the chaos.

Hitch’s eyes flicked over his shoulder and Eren saw her face drop. He whirled around in time to see Annie lead their prisoner out with Mikasa in tow looking very pleased with herself.

“Oh no…” Mina whispered. Oh no indeed. A hush fell over the gathered ‘soldiers’ as they gradually noticed the odd procession. It was instantly clear who among the crowd were oblivious onlookers and who had come anticipating a fight. Every one of the uniformed men looked from the assassin, to his captors, then back at him. None of them looked even vaguely alarmed; if anything, it seemed like they had expected something like this might happen and were calmly awaiting instructions. Weapons were usually strictly prohibited past the Wall Rose entrance; only the royal guard were ever allowed to carry arms into the brothel when they came with Erwin, but today the girls had made an exception for the Corps too. This had been carefully calculated; who’d have anticipated danger from the men expected to protect?

Mikasa and Annie seemed to pick up quickly that something was not right. Mikasa placed a warning hand on the blondes shoulder, and Annie responded with an imperceptible nod, both women watching their audience with terse caution. Eren, Hitch, and Mina were frozen from the shadows as the uniformed men slowly rose in unison, hands gripping the hilts of the blades at their hips. The assassin chuckled.

“Find the baby. Kill anyone who gets in the w—“

Annie’s dagger sliced the rest of the word from his throat before it left his lips. With a sickening gurgle, the man crumpled to his knees, scarlet blood spurting from his gaping neck wound. His hands twitched as if willing themselves to staunch the bloodflow, but he was dead before he hit the ground. The false soldiers sprang into action at once at the unanticipated but effective catalyst. Several seized whichever working girls had been unfortunate enough to be seated amongst them, taking them hostage with daggers to their necks as they demanded information. The others came at Mikasa as one, brave Annie brandishing her single dagger in a defensive stance before her.

Eren was charging towards them before he knew what he was doing.

“Hitch, on to plan B!” He shouted. “Mina, get as many girls as you can out of the way!”

“And the clients?”

Eren had forgotten there were actual clients caught up in the fray. He swore.

“Not a priority, but if you find any, get them out too. Careful, they might also be in disguise!”

One of the soldiers came at him with a snarl and Eren threw up his hands in surrender.

“I’m just a dancer! A dancer!” The burly man hesitated long enough for Eren to disarm him with one of the moves Mike had taught him not a week earlier. He slammed the hilt of his newly acquired sword across the others temple before tossing it to Hitch.

“Careful with that,” he warned. Hitch shot him a disgusted look before savagely spearing the blade through the chest of a man charging her. She yanked it free with a grimace and, picking up her skirts, delicately stepped over his prone figure and into the bloodbath.

Eren pulled a knife from his boot and let it fly into the throat of one of the men herded around his sister. He slipped up before the choking man and deftly relieved him of his sword, then rammed into the side of another, throwing him off balance and stumbling into the man beside him, leaving Eren enough of a window to get to Annie and Mikasa.

He threw the sword to his sister who plucked it from the air with relief and spun around to guard Annie’s back.

“Plan B, then?!” She cried over her shoulder. She parried with an assailant before batting his blade aside and lopping off his hand in one fell swoop.

“They’d still out-number us!” Annie replied.

“And this is better, is it?” Eren shot back. He ducked under the outstretched arms of a man charging towards him trying to take advantage of his unarmed state. Grabbing the thick gold chain hanging around the man’s neck from behind, Eren pulled, spinning around so his back was pressed to the others so the chain was now taut over left shoulder and choking him. Hunching forward, his combatant was thrown off balance and toppled back, and Eren used his leverage to fling him bodily over his shoulders to crash into the ground. Eren had the small dagger tucked into his belt out and through the man’s eye before he’d recovered.

“Signal them then!” Mikasa ordered. Her coloured skirts spun around her as she slashed and lunged. If it weren’t for the sprays of blood in her wake, it would look like a choreographed dance. “What’s the signal?!”

“FUCKING HELP US!” Eren bellowed skyward. He danced out of the range of blade that sliced the air where his face had been milliseconds earlier. He grabbed the dagger in his belt and threw it at the man’s head. He didn’t see where it hit, but the man fell like a tree so it must have been fatal.

“I’m out of knives!” Eren shouted, panicking. He held up his free hands helplessly, and it hit him a little belatedly that advertising his vulnerability in the middle of the carnage unfolding around him was probably unwise. A man who had been wrestling with one of the dancers dropped the terrified girl at his feet and advanced on Eren with a grisly leer. He brandished a hatchet in one hand, which was certainly not a military grade weapon by any standards, and Eren was a little disappointed in the Wall Rose girls for not picking up on that. Eren saw the dancer scurry to safety towards Mina, who was herding all the fleeing girls into an adjoining room. He focused back on the brute prowling towards him.

“Now that’s not fair, fighting an unarmed man,” he chastised. The brutes leer only grew, exposing the handful of lonely teeth that occupied his spacious jaw like bleached white headstones. He was still smiling when the arrow thudded into his chest. He looked down at the shaft protruding from his torso with a bemused expression before crashing lifeless onto the marble tiles. Eren turned to see Sasha behind him, lowering her bow with a delighted grin.

“’Hoy!” She chirped, already nocking another arrow into her bow. “You started the party without us.”

Eren realised, now that his life wasn’t in immediate peril, the rest of his friends had all converged from their stations throughout Wall Rose and were now in the thick of the fray. Berthold, Reiner, and Jean were airborne in their gear, swooping low to barrel into the uniformed men and flying out of range before they could retaliate. Eren glimpsed Ymir descend snarling on a man Connie had wrestled into a headlock. Historia was helping extract any of the remaining girls and guests caught in the chaos and Hitch was covering her with brutal efficiency. Her dress was soaked crimson.

“ _If I see a drop of blood on my linens—!”_ Mikasa threatened from across the bloodbath.

Eren stumbled away from a body.

“I need knives!”

“What are those in your belt, you nigmenog?” Sasha shouted back. She shot an arrow into a man two yards away, strode towards him while he still stood swaying in shock, wrenched back the arrow from his chest and sent it flying into someone else across the hall.

Eren looked down and indeed saw his twin kukri nestled comfortably in their scabbards in his belt. He was so unaccustomed to wearing them, he’d entirely forgotten they were there.

“I’m serious, what are they? They look pretty nifty.”

“Kukri,” Eren answered distractedly. Sasha shot him a weird look, shrugged, and spun around to plunge an arrow through the eye of a man who’d attempted to sneak up on her.

Eren spun the daggers in his hands, the light blades polished and hungry. They felt familiar in his grip already. He deflected the sword of a man coming at him and sliced right through his forearm with the other. The man fell to his knees screaming, holding his bleeding stump with the other. Eren stared at the bloody blade in wonder. He’d barely felt any resistance, even at the bone.

“Someone signal the Corps!” He bellowed, not at anyone in particular.

“Where are the Corps? I thought _these_ were the Corps!” Jean dropped from above like a stone, right on top of a man looming over Historia, before jetting off again in a spray of gas.

“Leave it to me!” Sasha said.

Eren made to charge after a man who was trying to make a break for freedom through the open front doors, but stopped short when Sasha cried, “Leave him!”

He stared with confusion as she carefully aimed at the fleeing man’s back but made no move to release, even as the target drew further away. He’d just crossed the threshold and was inches from the rain and freedom when she finally let her arrow fly. It thudded into his back and, after a moment teetering precariously in place, the figure fell forward and went tumbling down the stairs into the street. The archer lowered her bow and grinned.

“If they don’t bloody notice that, then they’re not coming.”

There were probably about two dozen infiltrators in total, and Eren’s friends caught in the melee numbered less than ten. They’d made significant headway given they’d been caught by surprise and outnumbered, nonetheless, it was clear the fight was at a deadlock and Eren’s side slowly flagging with exhaustion. He’d been unable to spot any of the usual Scout’s patrolling the area when he’d been outside barely an hour ago with Mina and had assumed it had been because all the soldiers had come in to escape the rain. Now he knew that couldn’t be the case, of course. Had they all gone to Hermina? Had the few that remained been wiped out by these imposters? If there was no one out there, Sasha’s signal would have been for nothing.

Someone rammed into his side in his moment of distraction with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. Eren landed awkwardly and heavily on his right arm and a searing pain shot up to his shoulder. It was almost enough to block out a sharp sting that bit into the flesh just under his ribs. The kukri in his right hand slipped from his grip and went skidding across the blood-slick tiles, while the other remained trapped and useless in the hand pinned under the weight of the body on top of him. Eren realised he’d cut himself with his own dagger. He didn’t have time to feel sorry for himself, though, because he heard an ear-splitting shriek that he knew instantly belonged to Historia.

He heard Ymir cry out for her in panic and Connie screaming for help elsewhere. The tide was starting to turn and not in their favour.

Eren renewed his struggle to wrestle off the deadweight of the man atop him. His right arm was useless and numb at his side, and his left so awkwardly bent that he had no leverage. The thought that things couldn’t possibly get any worse had just crossed his mind when a pair of large boots stepped into his field of vision. He froze instantly, contemplating the viability of playing dead for a fleeting moment, but the boots weren’t moving away. One left the floor and rose poised to stamp. Eren stared with petrified eyes, unable to even summon the sense to beg. He screwed his eyes shut, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye. Somewhere in the chaos, he heard Berthold yelling Annie’s name.

Suddenly, the weight pinning him to the ground was gone.

Eren tentatively opened his eyes to find the owner of the massive boots crouched down over him.

“That’s enough napping, pup.”

Mike grinned down at him, his face framed in a halo of damp blonde tangles.

“ _Fuck_.” Eren closed his eyes and more tears slid down his cheeks. He felt firm hands slide under his shoulders and gently pull him up.

“Hey now, it’s alright,” Mike hoisted Eren into a seated position. “We’re here now. Everything’s under control.”

Eren groaned and whimpered as his aching body complained.

“Mikasa..?”

“The fancy one from inside the flower, right?” Mike only knew his sister from their performance at the Coronation parade. Eren managed a pained nod. “She is…” Mike’s head swivelled as he scanned the crowds. “Over there. She looks fine, Eren. I mean it, wow, she looks _damn_ fine. Geez, she’s covered in blood and still looks like she waltzed out of a daydream.”

“ _Mike_.”

Eren finally mustered the energy to look around. Wall Rose was swarming with figures in green, and thankfully this time in the proper uniform. The imposters were being bodily hauled away and forced to their knees in rows, and military medics were attending to the wounded who remained. Eren’s eyes darted around the room, taking inventory of all his friend’s faces. Thankfully everyone was accounted for without having to look amongst the bodies littering the tiles. Bloodied, bruised, and sporting their injuries, his friends banded close together as the Survey Corps ran damage control around them. They watched the military men at work warily as if waiting for the moment they’d turn around and arrest them too.

“Your friends did this?” Mike asked. He helped Eren to his feet, supporting his weight against his side. He whistled lowly when Eren nodded. “What kind of people…?” Eren looked up as Mike’s voice petered out. The tall blonde’s eyes were on his friends, specifically those sporting the conspicuous straps of manoeuvre gear. Eren could see on his face the process of Mike putting the puzzle pieces together. He looked down at Eren, and at the straps he too was wearing, and the moment he made the connection was reflected in his expression.

“Oh, you’re kidding me…”

For lack of a better response, Eren mustered a pained half-shrug and a sheepish smile.

“ _You’re_ the Titan’s?”

“Well I mean, not Jean…”

“ _You?_ ”

“Eye-Patch,” Eren said, pointing to his green eye. An expression of dawning realization blessed Mike’s features, closely followed by a scowl.

“And Levi knows?”

Eren didn’t need to reply, Mike seemed to be thinking out loud rather than actually asking. He planted his fists on his hips and squinting out the front doors as if willing his irritation to reach Levi where ever he was hundreds of miles away. "That sonofabitch..."

“Eren!” Mikasa was hurrying towards them, expression anxious as she scanned his frame for the full extent of his injuries. Her skirts were dark with blood splatter and one of her earrings had been torn out, but it was clear that she was otherwise unharmed. “You’re bleeding!”

He looked down and confirmed that she was indeed right. The stupidly self-inflicted cut, while not deep, was bleeding in a way that made it look far worse than it was. His sister tugged him from Mike to conduct a more thorough inspection, and the squad Captain turned away to attend to the scene.

“Hey! Um…” Eren hesitated when Mike arched a questioning eyebrow at him. “My friends…?”

The tall blond soldier glanced back at the Titan’s milling uncomfortably in the background. Already some of the Corpsmen had also noticed their gear, and were sharing suspicious looks between themselves as if waiting for the moment one of them would care to point out the obvious. Mike sighed.

“We have doctors if anyone needs medical attention, but you should get your friends home. I mean, I should confiscate their gear and arrest them for illegal possession of military grade equipment, but it’s so chaotic in here that no one would be surprised if they slipped away before I could hunt down some shackles…”

Eren wasn’t sure what he expected, but he found himself exhaling a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“Thank you.”

The blond smiled and handed him the kukri he’d dropped earlier.

“Good job, soldier." He ruffled Eren's hair. "Now go rest up cause you'll need to be proper healed to deal with Levi when he returns to this madness.”


	56. The Look

The docks were chaotic when Levi’s squad rode home. The wind drove the rain right into them, battering them with such force they had to bow their faces against the assault. Agitated waves crashed against the harbour at their right, spraying sea water dozens of feet into the air above them in a formidable wall of foam.  The great ships bucked and roiled in their moorings, loose sails snapping like whips in the strong gales over the muffled shouts of sailors struggling to tie them down. It was almost enough to make Levi miss the parched heat of the desert.

The gate sentries had been expecting their arrival so thankfully there was no delay in raising the portcullis well before they reached the outer wall. They didn’t slow down once they were within Trost’s boundaries though, continuing their thundering path through the empty streets for the bases familiar form. A weak cheer greeted them as they finally rode into the Corps’ field, but they wasted no time returning the shouted greetings. The drenched and exhausted soldiers bee-lined for shelter, shedding layers as they went and cursing all the while.

“Welcome back.” Hanji stepped forward to take Levi’s cloak. They watched the shorter officer continue to grumble and swear as he peeled off the rest of his gear, barely sparing them a glance. Farlan at least managed a tired smile as he dragged blistered fingers down his face. “How did it go?”

“Fine.” Farlan shook his head as if to ward off further questions as he trailed after his friend. Levi’s expression was stormy enough to match the weather as he made directly for the officer’s tower and a change of clothes. Mike appeared at the base of the staircase drawn by the noise and quickly moved aside at the sight of Levi barrelling towards him. At his pace, Hanji didn’t doubt the blond would have been bowled over if he hadn’t sidestepped in time.

“Levi! You’re late.”

Levi pointed a stern finger in warning at the taller man’s face but couldn’t seem to muster the words to convey the venom he felt so instead jabbed it once in a wordless threat and continued past. Mike turned his startled gaze on Farlan in question.

“He hasn’t bathed in four days or had tea in five.”

“Sweet mercy, no wonder. I thought for a second someone had died.”

“No, it was just as planned. We were delayed two days because we had to ride with the storm, but everything else went smoothly. I’ll give you the full report myself after a wash and some food, just please let Levi go home before he bites someone’s head off,” Farlan added pleadingly.

Hanji and Mike exchanged a hesitant look. Farlan glanced between them and closed his eyes with a resigned sigh.

“What happened?”

 

Levi had no idea where Eren lived. Not only had it never come up, it had also never even occurred to the older man to wonder. These days he saw Eren almost daily at work, before which he could easily be found working most nights at Wall Rose. Of course, in hindsight, he must have some place he went to sleep, bathe, eat, and relax in between his two jobs, but Levi was genuinely troubled by the realization that despite being acquainted with some of the boys deepest darkest secrets, it hadn’t occurred to him to even contemplate something so mundane as to where the boy lived.

Nanaba did, though, having escorted Eren and Mikasa home during the fiasco that had been Erwin’s Coronation parade, the details of which Levi had rapidly been brought up to date with in the past couple of hours since his return. He’d also been updated on everything else that had unfolded in the handful of days he’d been absent, and his mind was still whirling. He was cranky, cold, and exhausted, and while he’d managed a bath and a fresh change of clothes, the base tea had been lacklustre and unsatisfying after looking forward to Eren’s for an entire week. Now he was setting off right back into the rain again and any warmth his numb limbs had recovered was fast bleeding out.

“It’s been two days already, Sir, and he wasn’t seriously injured.” Nanaba watched him swing onto his horse hesitantly. Levi winced – his ass had thawed enough for the hours on horseback to set in with a vengeance and his body wasn’t entirely pleased to find itself back in a saddle so soon. “I’m sure he’ll understand if you visit him tomorrow after some rest…?”

“I just want some goddamn tea,” Levi replied gruffly, and that was the end of that discussion. Isabel would have made him tea, of course, and thinking about the fire that would be blazing back home and the fresh bed sheets waiting for him made him want to weep, but he would never have gotten any rest without seeing for himself that Eren was alright. Mike had assured him that by the time the Corps had arrived on the scene, the worst of the conflict had passed and just the sight of reinforcement had been enough to have the infiltrators surrendering with little resistance. Nine out of a force of twenty-five had been killed in the skirmish, and all the innocents caught in the cross-fire had escaped unscathed. All because of Eren.

“This is it, Sir.”

Nanaba drew her mare to a halt outside a small storefront that seemed to sell an assortment of herbs and spices. The shops name – ‘The Headless Horseman’ – was sprawled in fading white paint over the entrance. Levi noticed the way the curtains of the neighbouring houses twitched at their presence; no doubt by tomorrow half the street would know that they’d been here. It was a tiny street, more a lane really, and not too far from Shiganshina’s red light district either. Conveniently about midway between Wall Rose and the base. Levi alighted in the shallow slush that the rain had made of the dirt road and handed his reins to Nanaba.

“I won’t be long. Just checking in.”

“For your tea,” Nanaba finished. “Very good, Sir. Tell him we’ve miss him.”

Pushing through the creaking door, Levi was engulfed in the aroma of a thousand spices. The store was small and narrow, deeper than it was wide, and crammed full of dozens of shelves overflowing with meticulously hand-labelled wares in jars and batches tied with yarn. Crates yet to be unpacked were stacked by the doorway, and while it was nothing impressive or grand, the interior was dry and warm and homely. Levi hung his damp coat on a hook by the doorway and looked around with mild interest. Eren hadn’t mentioned much about where he lived, and certainly hadn’t mentioned it being a shop.

The sound of the aging doors complaints summoned the shopkeeper from somewhere up the back of the store. A young man with a spray of freckles across pleasant, smiling features and warm brown eyes appeared behind the counter, drying his hands on a faded apron as he swept aside a thick brown curtain separating the back of shop from the wares. Levi noted he walked with a limp and spied the wooden prosthetic where his right leg should have been.

“Afternoon, Sir! How can I…?” The shopkeepers smile faltered as his eyes swept over Levi’s form. The captain observed with interest the way his posture instantly straightened and his hands dropped to his side like a soldier standing to attention. He arched a curious eyebrow. “Captain Levi, what an honour. What can I do for you?”

Levi meandered through the maze of shelves, tugging off his gloves and looking around the store. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden countertop when he reached it, and gave the young man an approving nod.

“At ease, soldier.”

The young man visibly relaxed, although more out of surprised embarrassment at having subconsciously tensed in the first place. He laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through mussed curls.

“I’m not a soldier anymore. But it seems old habits die hard.”

“Which division?”

“Medical officer in the MP.”

He was a doctor, then. Eren had mentioned a friend of his who was a doctor.

“What’s your name?”

“Marco, Sir.”

Levi smiled. “I believe we’ve met before. Although I might have been unconscious for the encounter.” Even remembering that occasion made Levi unconsciously reach up to rub his scarred shoulder. Marco ducked his head in wordless assent, smiling mildly.

“Everything healed well then?”

“Very well. I should thank you.”

“Not at all. Just doing my duty and helping a friend.”

Levi nodded appreciatively and looked around as if expecting Eren to suddenly materialise at his mention.

“Speaking of that friend…”

Marco slowly made his way around the counter. His limp was barely noticeable, but he still used the counter top for support.

“Should have guessed that was the reason for your appearance. Have you been away?”

Levi drew up short, startled by the question. He didn’t think Eren was the type to mention his absence casually given the nature of the mission was so classified, but after the events of the past few days, it might have inevitably slipped regardless.

“Why do you ask?” Levi asked guardedly nonetheless. Marco paused to shoot him an amused look.

“Top secret then? I thought as much.” He shook his head and chuckled. “He didn’t say anything, I assure you. He’s just been sulking a lot this past week and getting more and more agitated as the days pass. We’ve been trying to get him to rest up, but all he does is ask if there’s news from the base. I assumed he meant regarding you; did you only return recently?”

Marco beckoned for him to follow as he made his way to a side door hidden away behind a makeshift corridor fashioned from the backs of several adjacent shelves. He fished an old bronze key from the pocket in his apron and slipped it into the keyhole.

“A couple hours ago, actually.”

The young doctor actually paused to turn around and shoot him a surprised look. He quickly unlocked the door and shuffled through, motioning Levi in behind him. Behind the door was a narrow staircase that wound up into the next level where presumably the living quarters were. Levi shut the door behind him.

“Does someone need to mind the shop?” Marco waved away the question.

“My partner’s downstairs in the…um, storage room. He’ll hear if anyone comes in. Watch your step.”

They emerged through the single doorway at the top of the stairs into a small, cluttered house. It was half kitchen and half living room, but all the furniture had been pushed to the edges to make room for several bedrolls to be laid out side by side in a nest of cushions. In this nest sat Mikasa cross-legged, playing with Armin who was rolling around the padded sheets giggling. The baby caught sight of Levi during a particularly adventurous roll, shrieked with delight, and clumsily got to his feet to toddle over and greet him properly.

“Captain!” Mikasa looked genuinely pleased to see him and smiled brightly as he stepped further into the room. She was looking a little worse for wear but even that she wore well; she had a graze over her eyebrow, a long bruise down her left cheek, and a bandaged ear, but she didn’t seem to be sporting any serious injuries or anything likely to leave a permanent scar. Levi scooped Armin up and surreptitiously checked him over too as he squirmed in his arms, but there were no signs of any injuries on his tiny body.

“How are you doing?” He asked, crouching at the edge of the cushion nest. He didn’t mean it as small talk, and it was clear Mikasa understood. The Tawaif shrugged and absent-mindedly fingered her unharmed ear.

“No one was too seriously hurt and it was all resolved relatively fast. My family is safe and I am safe, so I am doing well.” Levi nodded. Armin arched backwards in his arms and Levi quickly adjusted his hold so he landed softly on the cushions instead of on his head on the floorboards. Delighted with this turn of events, Armin somersaulted over onto his back with a soft thump.

“He looks unharmed,” he observed. Behind him, Marco moved to the kitchen and set about making a lot of noise and hopefully also tea.

“He was here with Marco at the time. Eren thought it was best he stay away from Wall Rose until we knew for certain it was safe.”

“I’m sorry this happened. We should have been more vigilant.” He’d heard the entire story already, and was incensed by the planning that had gone into the attack. The fact that they – whoever they were – had thought to orchestrate a riot in Hermina to distract the Corps and draw their forces away while they snuck into Wall Rose under their noses was infuriating. On one hand, the Corps couldn’t have anticipated that manoeuvre since the point of the patrols was to target riots and they were doing just that, but on the other hand, _someone_ should have noticed when the infiltrators snuck in.

Mikasa pursed her lips as if considering this, then shook her head gently. She held out her arms as Armin meandered his way back into his mother’s embrace.

“What’s done is done. I’m just thankful we now have some leads and no one was hurt in the process. This was the best possible outcome, and I’m not going to diminish that by criticizing the Corps. You arrived swiftly once you realized something was wrong, and you let my friends go.” Yes. Mike had emphasized that point very clearly while staring unblinking at Levi from across the room.

Marco reappeared from the niche that was the kitchen and set down a tray with a single steaming cup. Levi’s mouth watered at the familiar smell of Eren’s spiced tea.

“Eren has mentioned how much you like his brew. He’d made a pot earlier and I heated it up for you,” Marco said, handing the chipped cup to Levi who took it as reverently as if it were made of the finest china and held liquid gold.

“How was your trip, Captain?” Mikasa asked, switching to a more relaxed topic. “You’re two days later than estimated, aren’t you?”

Levi stared accusingly at the freckled doctor.

“If Eren didn’t tell you I was gone, how could you possibly know I was late returning, right down to the exact number of days?”

Marco huffed a laugh and nodded to Mikasa to explain, not looking like someone caught out in a lie.

“We knew you were gone because Eren was coming home early after work and not constantly talking about what you’d got up to at the base that day. We knew you were late because he started getting excited a couple days ago like he was anticipating something, then exactly two days ago he was suddenly depressed and quiet. Then the attack happened that same day and we were all rather distracted, but he was especially high-strung and nervous afterwards, and we had to all but physically restrain him to keep him from returning to work.” The dark-haired girl shrugged like the conclusion was obvious. “It was obvious he was worried, which was especially ridiculous since he’d almost died the other day but apparently that wasn’t enough to distract him from being worried something had happened to you too.”

He’d almost died. Levi felt his skin prickle unsettlingly at the borderline flippant way Mikasa had said it. She might have been exaggerating, but the idea still made him feel cold all over. From what he’d heard of the blood bath, it didn’t sound like an exaggeration but a very realistic supposition.

The silence dragged on, broken by Mikasa’s humming as she fussed over Armin’s blond curls. Marco returned to the kitchen corner to bang around some more. They politely gave him a moment to reorganize his thoughts.

“Is… he okay?”

“A little battered and bruised, but he’s definitely had worse.” Mikasa nodded to the double doors beside the kitchen that faced the back of the building. “He’s on the balcony. We won’t let him run around outside, so he sits out there all day anxiously staring at the rain like a caged animal. He’ll be happy to see you, go on.”

Levi stood up and produced the parcel he’d retrieved from his saddlebags before coming in.

“Grapefruit,” he explained, placing them at the edge of Mikasa’s improvised nest like a tentative peace offering. “It’s sunny enough for them to grow very well down south. I thought you’d like some.”

The Tawaif smiled and inclined her head in an almost regal gesture of acceptance. He wondered if it was an ingrained habit from receiving so many lavish gifts from wealthy admirers at work, or if she just carried that air about her in everything she did.

“I’m sure he’ll love them,” she said, reading between the lines as always. “He’s loved everything you’ve brought, although he’ll probably only admit to half.”

 

The balcony was really nothing more than a glorified ledge with a railing. The view was nothing to behold either, but they were in lower city Shiganshina so an aerial view was never going to be all that grand with only battered shacks and ramshackle stalls cluttered together for miles. The double doors opened up to the alley running between the backs of the adjacent buildings. It faced the mottled brick behind of the building directly opposite in all its stained plaster and cracked clay glory. The narrow divide between the two sported dozens of clothes lines strung up like tangled cobwebs all the way down the lane. Most of the lines were empty, but a few forgotten sheets and trousers dripped dismally in the unrelenting downpour.

Eren sat on an upturned crate with his chin perched on the railing, staring the rainwater dripping off the roofs edge without actually seeing. He didn’t look up when Levi stepped out despite the god-awful racket the door hinges put up, so he must have just assumed it was Marco or his sister checking up on him. Levi took the opportunity to give him a once over for any injuries. His face wasn’t visible from the angle, but as usual and despite the horrendous weather, Eren was shirtless. His bare back sported a couple of bruises, most of which were already at the faded yellow stages of healing, but it was the way he cradled his right arm against his abdomen in a position too careful to be casual that was really of any concern. It struck Levi somewhat belatedly that he had no idea what to say. Now that he was here and had seen for himself  that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were for the most part fine, he started thinking about the fact that something had happened in his absence that had put that in jeopardy. He wasn’t so foolish to think the blame in any part lay with him, but the fact remained that he’d been so confident in the Corps that he’d assured Eren he was perfectly safe. He felt his stomach twist in anxious knots and he steeled himself. Eren would be upset and shaken and likely have a lot of accusations to make; it was the least Levi could do to listen and let him vent. Levi cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to mind.

“How the fuck are you not cold?”

Eren whipped around so fast Levi was worried he’d strain his arm. He finally got a good look at his face. He had a pretty ugly black eye around his gold eye that had swollen until the eyelid was forced half shut and a bandage around his middle. It also looked worse than it probably was, but Levi still cringed. Trust Eren to always find himself in the middle of trouble.

“You’re back,” he said quietly. Levi stepped forward and nodded, watching him carefully as he waited for anger or tears or anything. When he suddenly surged forward Levi had just enough presence of mind to not instinctively lash out in self-defence, only to find himself enveloped in an awkward one-armed hug instead. He let out a surprised huff of air as Eren collided with him with enough force to drive the air from his lungs and stumbled to regain his footing. It took him a moment to process the unexpected turn of events. Eren was quiet in his arms, but Levi could feel the fingers of his uninjured hand digging into the folds of his uniform at his shoulder. His heartbeat was loud and fast against his chest, and his bare skin was covered in goose bumps. When Eren spoke next, his voice was so quiet Levi had to strain to catch the words.

“Two days I waited. They wouldn’t even let me go to the base to check for news. I thought something had happened to you.”

Levi had expected shouting and cursing, perhaps even a couple half-hearted punches thrown in the heat of the moment. He knew from years of experience how to handle misplaced anger and flared tempers, and he’d braced himself to talk Eren down once the worst of it was over. He wasn’t very good at comforting, though, and certainly not when he was the cause of concern in the first place. Levi’s hands were still raised in preparation to ward of oncoming blows, so now he carefully lowered them on to Eren’s back. He could feel the raised bumps and ridges of long-healed scar tissue criss-crossing the bare skin. Eren sniffed wetly and tightened his embrace in response to his touch, so Levi figured he’d done something right.

“We got caught in the storm.”

When he was trying to settle a crying Ambuvili he’d bounce her in his arms as he paced the length of the living room, rubbing circles into her back until she’d worn herself out or drifted off. There was the small matter of difference of scale with Eren of course, but Levi found himself falling into the same routine letting his hands trace the down length of his spine and back up again soothingly.

“It followed us all the way up the coast and we had to stop more times than we would have liked when the wind got too rough. But we’re fine. Everything went fine. We would have even been back early if not for the rain.”

Eren accepted this with another sullen sniff.

“I’m sorry,” Levi murmured. He felt Eren’s heartbeat slowing down through his skin. Eren let out a heavy sigh and the muscles in his shoulders gradually unwound. “I’m sorry I was late. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when they came. I’m sorry this happened.”

Levi opened his arms obligingly when he felt Eren shift and draw back. His head remained bowed, but he was still close enough that Levi could look up and see his face clearly. His eyes were downcast and the fingers of his left hand remained clinging to Levi's sleeve.

“You said nothing would happen.”

The knot in Levi's stomach tightened with guilt that rationally Levi knew he had no reason to feel. He’d said what he had to ease Eren’s unease; it was all he could have done at the time. He couldn’t have anticipated these events back then.

“It’s not like you believed me anyway. Mike told me all about how your friends just happened to be ready at arms when the time struck.”

Even as he said the words, Levi immediately regretted them. Eren didn’t need to hear ‘well, it all turned out alright in the end’ right now. He watched the boys expression carefully for change. He didn’t expect what Eren asked next.

“Are you angry?”

Levi blinked.

“At what?”

“Me.” Eren’s eyes flicked up to gauge his response then returned to his feet. “You told me to leave it to everyone else and not to get involved and I tried but—“

“ _Eren_.” Levi hooked his hand around the others neck and dragged him down to eye level. “I told you to stop being so reckless and impulsive and throwing yourself in harm’s way instead of working with others to resolve a problem. I told you to rely more on the people who are there to help. I told you to _think things through_.”

The brunet looked at him blankly, eyes searching his face for some clue as to where he was heading. Levi couldn’t help a bark of laughter at his wide-eyed stare.

“Did you honestly think I’d be  _mad_ at you for your conduct? It’s _because_ of you that things turned out as well as they did. You didn’t look for trouble, you just prepared yourself should it come to you; I’m not punishing you for having initiative and taking counter-measures. You should be proud of yourself, because I sure as hell am.”

Eren blinked rapidly and a slow smile spread across his face.

“…Really?”

“ _Yes_!” Levi tugged him closer until their foreheads were pressed together and he fixed Eren with a level stare. “You were brilliant and you were smart and you probably saved a dozen lives, so _yes_ I’m a little fucking proud of you. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

Eren’s answering smile was bright enough to make Levi laugh again. He patted Eren’s cheek and Eren finally released his sleeve to hold his palm against his face, the weak fingers of his right hand clutching in the front of Levi’s shirt.

“I thought you’d be mad. Mike said you’d be mad.”

“Don’t listen to Mike, listen to me, okay?”

Eren’s eyes softened and his fingers tightened around Levi’s.

“I missed you.”

Levi had missed Eren too. He’d missed the tea, sure, but he hadn’t expected the extent to which he’d miss the boy’s company as well. The seamless routine they’d fallen into after months of working side-by-side, their odd conversations that made Levi think about things that had never concerned him before, and his energetic presence constantly vibrating in his periphery. He would have said as much too, except in that moment Levi saw the way Eren looked at him; how his eyes briefly flicked down to his lips, his face leaned in to Levi’s touch and his fingers clung to his shirt like he was dreading the moment he’d have to let go. The realization hit Levi so suddenly his smile faltered before he could compose himself. He knew better than to think Eren would have missed that, so instead he gently pulled away and threw a glance back at the door.

“That reminds me, Nanaba is still waiting downstairs. She wanted me to tell you how much everyone misses you at the base.”

“Oh.” Eren followed his eyes to the door as if he expected to see her waiting there for him. “Yeah, Marco said I should be better within the week with enough rest.”

Levi nodded. He cleared his throat and carefully pried Eren’s fingers from his shirt. “I’ll pass that along. Take care of yourself, okay? I won’t go easy on you when you return.” He gingerly squeezed Eren’s hand before turning to the door.

“Thank you for coming.”

Eren’s smile was soft and small when Levi looked back at him. The older man was certain he’d managed to not let on that he’d realised how Eren felt about him, but the hopeful way he was watching him now was like he was waiting for a sign everything was okay. The fingers of his right hand were clenched into a fist at his side. Levi was watching it when he spoke, not trusting himself to make eye contact. Not certain he wanted to see Eren’s expression at his words.

“I missed you too.”

Eren’s fist unclenched and Levi knew it was enough. He didn’t need to see Eren's face to be able to picture the way he’d be looking at him right now; it would be the same as that day on outer wall when they went to watch the sunset.


	57. The Cleaner

“You need to give yourself a break,” Dita said when he saw it was only Levi coming down the stairs into the dungeon. He propped his feet back onto the desk and resumed unwrapping his lunch, watching the other man make his way down the corridor towards the distant sound of muffled cries of pain.

Levi would have liked a break. His squad had the next few days off to return home and recover from their expedition, but Levi knew better than to enjoy such a luxury when the base cells were packed to the rafters with curiously organized rioters. When he’d reached the last door on the left of the narrow hallway, it opened up before he even had a chance to knock, and Moblit stepped out in a bloody apron holding a leather satchel that clinked with the more ominous of his medical instrument collection. The pale haired man smiled when he saw Levi. He had such unassuming, pleasant features that it only made the contrast with his bloody clothes and dishevelled hair look all the more discomfiting. That was the Survey Corps’ resident medic for you.

“Hello Levi, nice to see you again, although it’s strange to see you without your shadow. Will you be going in?” Moblit held open the door obligingly and Levi nodded his thanks.

“Eren will be back in a few days.”

“Very good, very good. We’ve all missed his singing.”

Levi smiled tightly, but was relieved when the other man left. He was just never entirely comfortable with the idea of Moblit; the disparity between his kindly features and what Levi knew all too well the man was capable of doing with that same smile on his face made his skin crawl. It was one thing to be entirely unreadable in the sense of being expressionless, but a whole different level of unsettling to be unreadable with a big smile on your face.

The stone room he entered was a small one, with a wooden platform against one wall serving as a bed and a bucket pushed into one corner as a chamberpot. There were no windows; this was far below ground and the smell of damp and mildew was the type that wouldn’t go away now matter how much one scrubbed. In the centre of the room was a single wooden chair to which a bloodied and broken man was currently chained. Both his eyes were swollen closed and his lips were split and hanging open, bloody drool dribbling onto his bare chest from his almost toothless gums.

“Are you still conscious?” Levi asked, leaning against the wall in front of the prisoner and crossing his arms. A single lantern lit the claustrophobic cell dimly and the whole set up made Levi a little nostalgic of his days in the Underground. If Farlan and Isabel had been in here with him, he might have even questioned if he was dreaming.

The prisoner let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a gurgle and Levi nodded.

“Good. I’ve been telling Moblit to go easy; he always gets so excited when he’s got some new tricks to try out.”

The prisoner’s head lolled around on his shoulders until he gained enough momentum to swing it upright. Levi didn’t think the man could see much through the narrow slits of his bruised eyelids, but he accommodatingly stepped further into the light of the lantern. If he recognised Levi, then that might help loosen swollen tongues, if not, no harm either way.

“What is your name?”

“Eya-yi.”

Levi crouched down before the other man and frowned.

“Emery?”

“Eylewy”

“Ellery?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Right. Hello, Ellery. Nice to meet you, you’re looking well.”

The man tried to spit at Levi, but the glob of saliva only drooled harmlessly down his chest. Levi punched him in the crotch for his efforts and the man doubled over as much as he could with his hands chained behind the back of the chair.

“That was equal part disgusting as it was pathetic. Those shows of defiance only work if they’re not downright laughable. Who is your leader?”

“Dead,” The man wheezed. Levi knew that. Mike had told him he was the first to die, the blonde titan girl cutting his throat as soon as he’d given the attack order.

“Who did he answer to?”

“Thunno.”

“You don’t know?” Levi looked up into his face. “That’s no good. That’s all I want to know; what good are you to me if you don’t know that?”

“Pwease suh.”

“No, no, don't 'please sir' me." Levi massaged his temples and sighed. "Look, I’m very tired. I just came back from a very long trip to learn you’d attacked Wall Rose and some friends of mine. Now your leaders dead and you’re telling me you’re useless. I’m going to go get Moblit again…”

The man cried out in protest, struggling futilely against his bonds. Levi sighed and rose, dusting off his trousers.

“Dopuh!”

“What?” Levi paused with his hand on the doorknob.

“Dau-puh!”

“Dauper?”

He nodded frantically and Levi turned back.

“You’re from Dauper?” Another affirmative. “...Dauper’s Pit?” A half-shrug and shake of the head. There was one other place in Dauper that bred scum like this. “You’re from the Catacombs.”

“Yuh.”

“All of you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You were recruited by your leader, or was he also from there?”

“Yuh, nuh.”

“He wasn’t from the Catacombs, but he recruited you from them?”

The man nodded weakly. He was tired and Levi was certain he didn’t have much more left in him, of information or consciousness. He stepped back into the ring of light and seized a hand-full of matted hair, wrenching his face upright and leaned down so the man could see nothing but his face.

“Do you recognise me? Do you know who I am?”

Panicked brown pupils darted helplessly around his face, drinking in as much as they could through bleary tears and swollen eyes. Levi saw no recognition, and a second later the prisoner shook his head hesitantly. Levi let go of his hair and the man flinched back, expecting a blow for his answer.

“No? Well then tell me this; have you heard of someone called the Cleaner? How about Fire-Fist and Icy?”

Levi’s smile grew when the man slowly nodded. Too new to know Levi by sight but he’d heard of them, and judging by how still the man had suddenly become, they were far from being forgotten.

“Good. Very good.”

He stepped back to pound twice on the door and Moblit re-entered quickly, looking expectantly at Levi. The prisoner started to struggle against his restraints at the sight of the mousy doctor, crying out and protesting with tears streaming down his face.

“All done, Sir? He doesn’t look much worse.” Moblit couldn’t seem to decide if he was disappointed by the observation or pleased to have more to work with. Levi didn’t try to figure out the answer.

“I got what I needed. He’s all yours.”

Moblit’s face lit up with excitement and the chained man cried out, begging for mercy. Levi levelled him with a flat look.

“You’re lucky you didn’t kill anyone or I’d deal with you myself, and trust me, the stories don’t do me justice.”

Levi shut the door behind him and returned the way he’d come, tugging off his cravat and wiping his blood-crusted fingers on the material.

“That was fast,” Dita observed, speaking around a mouthful of bread. 

“I didn't do anything to him.”

“Oh.” The guard looked surprised.  “Why?”

“I didn't need to.” Levi dropped his soiled cravat on the desk by Dita’s boots. “And I didn’t want to get my hands dirty.”


	58. The Dinner Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this fanart of Mikasa by [van-gogh-to-hell](http://van-gogh-to-hell.tumblr.com/post/150017902636/i-drew-this-for-the-lovely-monsoondownpour-who-is) and both Mikasa and Eren by [procrastinationbylaw](http://procrastinationbylaw.tumblr.com/post/150146588477/drawsbylaw-one-day-ill-learn-to-do-backgrounds)!!!!

“What’s going on here?” Levi asked as he walked into his crowded kitchen. He was bustled to the side by Isabel as she reached for rice flour and Eren was shouting excitedly from outside where it smelled like something was burning.

“We’re making appam. Get out of the way.”

Levi obliged and went to stand in the doorway instead. He watched her stir a pot full of creamy white batter, nodding with satisfaction at the big bubbles that slowly oozed to the surface.

“Since when?”

“Well we started the batter yesterday, but it needed to sit overnight.”

“No, I mean…” Levi shook his head. When had this been arranged? His sister had told him she’d met Eren while he and Farlan were away on the mission, but as far as he’d known it had only been the one meeting. Since when had they reached this stage of their friendship? Levi shook his head again, this time in grim acceptance, and went to the living room where Farlan had been ostracized and tasked with minding Ambu and Armin.

“How was work?” The blond asked, reached out in time to stop Armin from stumbling into the corner of the coffee table. The toddler giggled at the near death encounter and went crawling after Ambu.

“When did that happen?” Levi asked, ignoring the question and pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. They could hear a barrage of muffled exclamations in Tamil but it was difficult to tell if it was something to be worried about. Something was _definitely_ burning.  “Am I going to have a kitchen when those two are done in there?”

“Bella likes him. She’s annoyed you didn’t introduce them earlier.” Farlan shot him a pointed look. “I don’t know why you didn’t either.”

“He _works_ for me. I can’t exactly invite all my subordinates to my house because there’s a chance my sister will enjoy their company.”

Levi sat down beside his friend and nudged a rag doll towards Ambu with his foot.

“It’s different and you know it. It’s nice watching them yammering off together even though I can’t understand a word. I think this is what it would feel like to have a big family.”

Ambu was almost twice Armin’s size even though she was barely a year older. She was so much more energetic and loud too, but Armin trailed obediently behind her, shrieking with laughter as he copied whatever she did. The two men watched the toddlers falling around each other on the rug.

“This house is full enough,” Levi said.

“I like it. I like how noisy and busy it is.”

“You’re compensating for your lonely childhood. Any more noise and the neighbours will have our heads.”

“I think it’s time for a second child.”

Levi did a double-take but Farlan looked completely earnest, smiling absently at the children’s antics.

“Nine months with Ambu had Bella climbing the walls with boredom. Good luck with that.”

“We could get a dog.”

“You bring a dog to this house and I will kick you both out.”

Farlan turned his dreamy smile on Levi, unfazed by his barbs.

“Don’t you want this?”

They both turned to look at ‘this’ currently taking turns to see who could fit their entire fist into their mouth. They were both succeeding too, much to Levi’s alarm and dismay at seeing how much drool the process involved.

“No,” he answered with certainty. He loved Ambu to death and the day she’d been born was one of the happiest in his life. He loved being her uncle, taking care of her and coming home to her garbled, bilingual greetings after work, but no.

Farlan sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

“Do you think we’ll ever live apart?”

“Yes. Probably sooner than later too.” It was weird to think about it, daunting too. They’d been together for years now, and most of the memories from before they’d formed their own little family unit weren’t exactly happy ones. Levi could tell, though, from the sad way Farlan was looking at him exactly what he was thinking.

“Don’t even st—“

“Is there _no one_?”

Levi threw up his hands in exasperation.

“How is it that you bother me more on this topic than literally anybody else? No, and I don’t want there to be.”

“Listen to that!” Farlan forged on passionately, gesturing towards the laughter emanating from the kitchen. “Imagine it was—“

“Bloody hell.” Levi stood up and made for the door, drawing up short when Eren appeared in the front of him with batter in his eyebrow and a grin on his face.

“Dinner’s ready!” He announced proudly. Levi reached up to wipe the mess off his face, but he spun away and disappeared back into the kitchen before he had the chance, shouting something to Isabel that must have been telling her to hurry judging by the way she snapped back and flicked a tea towel at his head. Levi let his hand drop and followed him in.

The table was set with two platters stacked high with steaming appam. They’d been made perfectly too, each one white and round, nicely toasted around the edges and doughy at the base, unlike the times Isabel had attempted to make them alone. There was also a caramelised onion sambal, a chilli coconut sambal, a potato curry, and some kind of curried meat swimming in spiced, oily gravy. Farlan appeared shortly behind him, a child tucked under each arm and inhaling the mouth-watering aroma loudly and appreciatively through his noise. He made a bee-line for the table and Eren swooping in to relieve him of one kicking, squealing toddler. They set about serving the food, indeed looking like the picture of a happy family dinner. Levi snagged his sisters elbow as she dashed past him and drew her in close.

“I need to talk to you.”

Isabel followed his eye to Eren, who was laughing at something Ambu had said in broken Tamil and refusing to translate to Farlan.

“…About Eren?”

“What?” Levi looked at her in confusion. “No, why?”

Now Isabel looked at him strangely.

“You were staring at him. It seemed like a sensible conclusion to draw.”

“No. No, not about him. It’s about work. And the Catacombs.”

His sister shrugged out of his grip and looked at him seriously.

“Alright.” She searched his expression and nodded slowly. “Does this concern Farlan?”

“No, it’s for work. I just want your help because it’s more… our sort of thing.” Isabel nodded again, accepting that without needing further elaboration. They both turned to look over at the dinner table.

“What is it?” Isabel demanded. “You keep squinting at Eren like you’re waiting for something to happen.”

“How is he?”

“What does _that_ mean? He’s fine. Why are you asking me anyway, ask him yourself. You haven’t visited him once since the first time after you returned. I know you’ve been busy with the men they caught, but it’s obvious you’re concerned, and yet you haven’t said one word to him tonight either, so—“

“You two have clearly been doing a lot more talking than cooking.”

“What is this _about_ , Levi?” Isabel snapped, planting her hands on her hips and fixing him with one of her looks of motherly outrage.

“He’s smiling too much.”

Isabel’s eyes blazed with fresh fury.

“Too much? _Too much?!_ ” She hissed, her voice only just low enough not to draw the others attention. Levi glanced warily in their direction. “He is smiling a perfectly good amount, thank you. He is _happy_. That’s what people do when they’re happy, Levi, they _smile_. You could learn a bloody thing or two—“

Levi clamped a hand over his sister’s mouth as her voice began to rise and leaned in close, his own voice low and serious.

“Less than one week ago, Eren killed at least two men and wounded probably half a dozen others in a bloodbath where he and his sister could have died. He is not like you or I, Bella, he is not used to this.” Levi used his hold to turn his sister’s face towards Eren. “I agree he is happy and I think this dinner was a great idea and distraction, but he is smiling _too damn much_.”

Levi finally took his hand off Isabel’s face, but she didn’t say anything immediately like he’d expected. She didn’t even whip back around to rip into him again. She just stared at Eren tearing into his appam with that bright, dimply smile that hadn’t left his face all evening. She chewed her lip as she studied their guest. Levi suddenly felt bad for pointing out his observation; she’d probably spend the rest of the evening analysing Eren’s every gesture and realising just how guarded it all was.

“You should talk to him. He’d probably open up to you.” Probably. Levi glanced at Eren and sighed. He felt awful; after his sudden realization at their last meeting, Levi had been subconsciously putting off their next meeting knowing he’d have to deal with it sooner or later, but ultimately Eren was his responsibility and this was something he should be there to handle and help him through the entire way.

“Yeah. I will. Let’s eat, Bella.” Levi pushed her forward gently. “It smells fantastic.”

It _was_ fantastic. Levi had never had appam like this. They were crunchy around the edges and fluffy in the centre. Isabel and Eren had even made some egg appams with a cooked egg sitting in the centre. The meat and potato curry’s balanced each other out, one oily and one creamy, and the two sambals complimented each other, one sweet the other sour and spicy.

“Where’s Mikasa?” Levi asked Eren once eating slowed down enough to allow for conversation. It was the first thing he’d said to him since he’d visited him after returning to Trost, and he was surprised how conscious he was of that fact. He couldn’t help being aware of a lot of small, previously insignificant details now that every exchange seemed underlined with knowledge of Eren’s feelings. Eren finished feeding Armin a mouthful before answering.

“She had a meeting with Lord Pixis. She’s been pretty busy after… the other day. This meeting has been a while coming, she said.”

Dot Pixis, the owner of Wall Rose?

“Uh oh,” Isabel chimed in. She knew who Dot was. “Anything to be worried about?”

Eren shrugged down at his plate, focusing too much on mopping up the last remnants of yolk for his attempt at affecting nonchalance to be really convincing. Of course he was worried. Mikasa might essentially run the brothel now, but Dot was still its owner. She’d done a grand job of defending her girls that day, but Levi was certain there were other ramifications that would need to be addressed. Their lobby was splashed with blood and they’d spent the better half of an entire day extracting prisoners and dead bodies by the dozen. They couldn’t hide all of it from curious onlookers, and that was not a comforting image for anyone to see; who’d want to visit a brothel where there had been such a violent episode? No actual patrons had been hurt, but that wasn’t a figure many people would pay heed to.

“I doubt it,” Levi responded on Eren’s behalf. The brunet glanced up at him through his fringe. “Dot’s putty in your sister’s hands. She’ll probably be able to spin some crazy angle on this that leaves him convinced it all went according to plan. If she doesn’t walk out of that meeting with anything less than glowing praise at the end of it, I’ll eat shit.” Levi punctuated his sentiment with confident bite of appam. He liked to think Eren looked a little more at ease from that. Isabel shot him an approving look.

“How was work?” Eren asked. Levi really didn’t want to talk about work. Today had been dedicated to running through the prisoners and extracting information, and he’d had to shower before coming home just to feel clean enough to return to his family even though he hadn’t played any active role in the ‘extracting’.

“Fine. Moblit said he hopes you’re feeling well soon, and if you need any medical attention, he’s happy to take a look to see how things are coming along. Don’t take him up on that offer.”

Eren shot a quizzical look around the table as Isabel and Farlan collectively shuddered.

“I’ll be back in probably the next day or two. I feel great, it’s really just Marco and Mikasa telling me to wait it out.”

“Good. Listen to them.”

Eren wrinkled his nose a Levi and took a sullen bite of his meal. Levi felt a well-aimed kick meet its mark on his shin and shot an annoyed look at Isabel, who widened her eyes meaningfully and jerked her head at Eren.

 _Talk to him_ , she mouthed.

 _Now?_ Levi mouthed back sarcastically. Isabel rolled her eyes and returned her attention to feeding Ambu. Farlan blinked blankly at him from across the table at the exchange, and Eren continued to obliviously dig into his food. Levi cleared his throat to get his attention and Eren looked up.

“…But let me know when you think you’ll be returning to work.”

“Okay?” Eren tilted his head in question.

“Because the squad. They… have a surprise for you and it needs some time to prepare for. That’s all.”

“Oh!” The younger man brightened perceptively.

Levi nodded tightly and returned his attention to his meal, and the rest of the evening passed quietly.

“What’s the surprise?” Farlan asked after they’d seen their guests off with left overs for Mikasa.

“I don’t know.”

Farlan and Isabel shared a confused look.

“Your squad didn’t tell you what it was?”

“No, I didn’t tell my squad. There is no surprise.” Levi scratched at the stubble lining his jaw and scowled. He just wanted to sleep.

“Why did you...?” Isabel ventured.

“I don’t bloody know why I said it, I just did!” Levi snapped. “Just – I’ll sort it out. Anyway, Bella, we need to talk.”


	59. The Family Affair

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this far South in the Underground.”

Isabel kicked a loose pebble on the path in front of them and it went skittering off into the shadows, the sound of its rebounds echoing in the silence. Bored, she busied herself readjusting the bright red bandages around her knuckles and whistling a jaunty tune.

“Do you have to be so loud?” Levi snapped. The Catacombs were as silent as always, but he knew better than to think that they were as alone as it appeared.

“You’re not scared, are you?” Isabel teased. “My God, the years have softened you. I should have come alone.”

“I’d rather avoid as many unnecessary encounters as possible, and that’s hard to do with you broadcasting our exact position to every lowlife within a miles radius.”

“We need directions anyway, and we need to run into someone to get those. If anything, I’m speeding things up.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

Isabel and Levi spun around to face the group of men who’d emerged from the abandoned husk of one house. They approached at a lazy, assured stroll, forming a rough V shape that slowly inverted to cage the duo in. The man at the centre didn’t look much older than them and he regarded them with a distasteful sneer, as if their clean clothes and comparatively respectable appearance disgusted him. Levi threw up his hands in exasperation.

“Great. These are not the kind of people who’d give directions Isabel. I told you to leave it to me.”

“I’m sorry, what other kinds of people were you expecting to encounter down here?” Isabel shot back, completely unfazed by the half a dozen scarred men sporting a variety of crude weapons that now circled them. The leader of the group looked taken-aback by the lukewarm reception to his power-display.

“Oi.”

“The kind that don’t outnumber us.” Levi crossed his arms and shot his sister an irritated look. “Now you get us out of this. I brought you with me to help, not waste time looking for fights with subculture meatheads like you’re sixteen years old again.”

“ _Oi!_ ” The leader of the meathead pack understood an insult when he heard it. He started forward with a dark scowl, brandishing a warped and rusted iron rod ready to swing.

“Oh yeah, insulting them is a _fantastic_ idea, brother. We’re in the Underground, right? What’s a little diplomacy and tact?” Levi stepped back with a bored expression as the thug approached to make way for his little sister. Isabel took the cue to dart forward and, with a series of well-aimed, lightning-fast punches that made her bandages fists look like crimson blurs, dispatched her opponent with three strikes. He fell heavily to the ground and didn’t move and Levi snatched his metal rod out of the air. He gave a few experimental swipes before nodding with satisfaction. The other men stared slack-jawed at the two of them and then to their fallen leader, slowly absorbing what they’d just seen. “And you say _I_ pick the fights. ‘The Cleaner’, my ass.” Isabel shook out her hands and inspected her knuckles for damage.

“Did… you say ‘The Cleaner’?” One of the men spoke up, his voice quiet and uncertain. He flinched back when Isabel and Levi simultaneously turned to look at him.

“Great. You’re going to get all the glory for that just ‘cause your name got dropped first,” Isabel muttered, prodding the prone figure in the dirt with the toe of her boot. It let out a weak groan.

“What are you, a teenager?”

“You’re such a patronizing ass sometimes. Hey, we’re looking for our uncle; any of you’s know where we can find Kenny?” Isabel queried, slipping naturally back into the clipped diction of her rougher years.

A few of the crowd had begun to scatter as soon as the old names had been mentioned, however, and those that still remained didn’t look particularly forthcoming for any sort of information. Isabel looked imploringly to her brother and Levi gave a half-shrug back. He motioned her out of the way and poked the fallen man with the end of his commandeered baton, eliciting another moan. Levi crouched by his head and with surprising care, rolled him over. He smacked the subconscious man’s cheek softly, coaxing him back into awareness.

“Went a little overboard, don’t you think?”

“I haven’t done this in a while. I got excited,” Isabel responded defensively.

The man let out another dazed moan and his eyes blinked open.

“Hey there.”

“Urgh. Nnngh? Oh God, please no.”

“Relax, I just want to know where I can find Kenny. Do you know Kenny? He used to fuck around in this area.”

“He also went by ‘The Butcher’ or something,” Isabel added, peering over her brother’s shoulder. At the sight of her, the man’s eyes widened and he tried to scramble backwards away from them. Levi shot his sister a pointed look, and with an irritated huff, Isabel raised her hand in surrender and retreated several steps to glower at the man from a more comforting distance. Levi turned his attention back to the man.

“The B-Butcher? He has a house. A couple of them. Three streets over. If he’s in, there’s a lamp on outside. I don’t know. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Thanks.”

Levi and Isabel took off, following the man’s directions and ignoring the hushed whispers and that followed.

 

They found the street the man had mentioned, and they found the house with a single lit lantern in its front window. Levi and Isabel exchanged a quick look, nodded, and made their way in.

Levi stopped just short of running eyeball-first into the rusty blade levelled at his head. He eyed the weapon distastefully.

“Where’s Kenny?”

“Who the fuck are—“

“Do you lot only know one sentence?” Levi batted the blade aside and craned to see behind the man barring his entry. “Kenny, get you fat arse out here!” The sentry tried to regain some ground, but Levi shouldered him out of the way and made his way further into the dilapidated house. Behind him, Levi heard something shatter as it hit the ground and Isabel mumble an insincere ‘oops.’

“This place is a hole,” She muttered.

“Ah, that really hurts.” Levi and his sister turned to face the figure that had appeared in one of the collapsed doorways. He was dressed entirely in shades of black and blue, his face concealed behind a navy _tagelmust_ , but dark, shrewd eyes watched the duo keenly from a face lined with weathered skin. They didn’t need to see his face to recognise the towering figure of their uncle.

“Never lost your flair for the dramatic, did you?” Levi kicked a broken chair and looked around the mess of the room.

“God, you haven’t changed at all, Levi. Didn’t even put on a couple inches. What are they feeding you up there?” Kenny dismissed the man at the door with a jerk of his chin and perched on the edge of a table, producing a tin of tobacco from the folds of his robe and tugged down his face covering. He looked the same as he always did, perhaps with a few additional lines accumulated in the wizened mess that was his scarred, leathery face. The older man flicked a glance at Isabel. “Look at you all grown up. Where’s your blondie?”

“Babysitting.”

“Who?”

Isabel shot him a flat look and Kenny did a double-take. “Yours? You have a baby?!”

Levi took his cue from Isabel’s terse expression and clenched fists.

“Kenny, we have some questions—“

“You two show up after years flouncing around topside, and you don’t even have time for small-talk with our dear old uncle?” Kenny squinted at Isabel again. “You have a _baby_?”

“We’ve heard rumours of men being recruited from the Catacombs. Do you know anything about it?”

“Hey, were you part of that bust on Dauper’s Pit?” Kenny asked, ignoring Levi’s question. “That was a real show. Should have seen it. They took like half the town with ‘em to lock-up.” Kenny placed a pinch of snuff on the back of his hand and threw it back noisily with a toss of his head. He grimaced and shook his head before flashing them a wide, betel-stained smile. “Did you?”

“I was there,” Levi allowed. Kenny nodded like this was no surprise.

“One of them came down here looking for a hidey-hole. Fat little rat scampering around like we’d give a shit.” Levi looked up sharply. He only knew of one runaway who’d made it as far as the Catacombs that night. Kenny continued, seemingly oblivious to his scrutiny. He pulled a small dagger from his belt and began cleaning his teeth with the dull blade. “He was chased by a boy…” Now he did look sidelong at Levi, and it became very clear this was no idle train of thought.

“Do you know anything about any recruitment going on down here or not?” Levi interjected. He refused to be baited. Eren hadn’t mentioned any run-ins, but he wouldn’t put it past the boy to have omitted that, especially given how furious Levi had been that night.

“I didn’t catch a name,” Kenny continued heedlessly. “Shame, the kid could fight like a rabid dog. Said he had a brother named Levi, although not in the Corps. I thought that was a fun coincidence. I thought you’d find that amusing.”

Isabel grinned at him and Levi sent her an irritated look.

“Hilarious. Thank you for that little anecdote. Now, back to my question.”

“Yes.”

“Yes? Yes what?”

Kenny took a long moment to examine the blade of his knife. He turned it this way and that in the dim lamplight, then, satisfied by whatever he did or did not find, he blinked at Levi.

“You asked if I knew something to that effect. I say yes.”

“What do you know,” Levi seethed, his temper fraying. Kenny pretended to mull something over with an expression of deep concentration. He scratched the stubble on his chin, then pinched the bridge of his nose. Isabel finally relented and threw a coin pouch at him that he plucked out of the air and vanished into his robes in a blink.

“Shortish man, he was. Had couple inches on you. Wore all black with a pretty crown insignia stitched on his collar. Talked big and jingled his coin pouch a lot. Would have taken it off him, but he seemed more trouble than it’d be worth.”

“Crown insignia?”

“Was blue. Tiny thing with a little green bit in the middle. Said there was money and prestige in the work.”

Levi and Isabel shared a wide-eyed glance.

“The work?” Isabel prompted.

Kenny sniffed with disdain.

“Baby-killing. I don’t mess with that nonsense though.”

“Model citizen.” Levi flicked another coin to his uncle and nodded. “Thanks, Kenny. Take care now.”

“Look at you all big and proper talking down to me.”

Isabel shook her head gently at him and they turned to go.

“I haven’t done anything you haven’t done!” He called after them. “And I didn’t get bloody caught neither!”

“Get yourself a hot meal with that gold, Kenny. Don’t go spending it all on snuff!” Isabel shouted back. They heard Kenny mutter something under his breath and the sound of coins clinking together.

Nobody bothered them on their way back above ground. They could feel stares following them the entire way, but anyone scampered out of sight before they crossed paths.

“That was heavy,” Isabel breathed once they could feel the sunlight on their faces again. The fresh air was a welcome relief from the musty, earthy stillness of the air underground.

“It’s exactly what we’ve been looking for.”

“The second wife, though?”

Levi shielded his eyes from the suns glare.

“Should’ve been more suspicious. She’s been too quiet lately.”

“I thought she settled down because of the Coronation. I mean, she lost whatever battle she was trying to win for her son once Erwin was officially crowned, right?”

“Or that’s just what she wanted us to think.”

They collected their horses from where they’d been tied to a crop of nearby trees.

“I have to go. A Callani ship is schedules to dock around lunch and nobody else round here speaks a lick of the language.” Levi nodded.

“Thanks for tagging along.”

“Naw. It was kind of fun in a nostalgic sort of way that also really makes you appreciate life as it is now.”

“We should visit more often.”

Levi stared at his sister and she stared back. After a long moment, they both split into identical grins.

“Nah.”


	60. The Endowment

The waterfall was nothing grand. It was nothing compared to the ones they’d seen on their travels; it didn’t tower hundreds of feet high and come crashing down with the force to shatter ships, nor did it stretch the span of a cliff face and create a spray of water so great you could feel the droplets like light rain against your skin long before you saw its source. Its deluge hardly even made the earth quake beneath your feet when you were standing right beneath the full force of its torrent, but Eren stared at it with open-mouthed wonder like he’d never seen anything like it, and it occurred to Levi that he very possibly hadn’t.

It was a small waterfall, hidden in a far-off niche of the forest fringing the farthest edge of the city, but it was the Survey Corps’ best kept secret. Only a select few were privileged to know where it was, and to bathe in its waters had become something of a rite of passage for anyone who made it to join one of the elite squads.

“Why is the runt here?” Auruo asked, his expression disgruntled as he watched Eren standing at the edge of the pool with a hand half-outstretched to catch the mist of spray on his fingertips. “He ain’t one of us.”

“ _I_ think he is,” Petra said. Gunther, Erd, and Nanaba – who had been specially invited to keep Petra company – all nodded in agreement. Auruo sniffed and turned away to unlace his boots.

“Eren has gone through a hell of a worse experience than us these past few weeks. If we deserve a day off to treat ourselves, he sure as hell ought to be included.”

“I heard he took out half a dozen men with those freaky knives he mastered in three days,” Gunther said, his voice quiet with awe. The others made the appropriate impressed noises. Levi sat to the side, quietly pleased. He’d been concerned that the others might not react too happily to Eren tagging along to their exclusive haunt, but Auruo aside, they’d all come through as he’d expected.

“We’re not talking about work today. Everyone get your clothes off, or I’m throwing you in with them!” Erd made to grab at Petra, who shrieked with laughter and squirmed out of his grasp, and with that, whatever spell of professionalism had hung over the group disintegrated into raucous laughter as everyone joined the fun.

Eren, who had been too enraptured by the cascading water to have heard a word of the conversation, was rudely snapped out of his reverie by the sight of Erd, bare ass naked, flinging himself across his line of sight to dive bomb straight into the crystalline waters before him. He stepped back just in time to avoid being soaked in the splash and spun away, wide-eyed, when Erd resurfaced to float on his back grinning happily.

Only to turn to find the rest of the squad in various stages of undress.

“What? What is happening?!” he squeaked, a blush starting to creep up his neck as he stared pointedly at the forest canopy overhead.

“What did you think we came here to do?” Levi asked. Eren didn’t know if he was undressed. He was too nervous to check. Just thinking about it made his face overheat.

“Get naked and get wet, Kiddo!” Erd called from the water.

“You work at a _brothel_ , why are you blushing?” Petra tapped him on the nose as she sauntered past, and when he glanced down at her only to find her completely unclothed, she threw back her head and laughed at the sound he made.

“It is… different.”

“Just keep your eyes above the shoulders,” Nanaba said gently, taking pity on him. “It takes some getting used you. We’ve all been sharing showers for years now, but I remember how jarring it was the first time.”

“There are people I’ve accepted I’ll see naked regularly, and then there is everyone else, so I’m just not…” Eren shot Nanaba a tentative smile, and relaxed when he found the ‘eyes above shoulder’ rule relatively easy to follow. He slowly pulled off his shirt and behind him, Petra gave an appreciative whoop. Eren shot her a grin over his shoulder, regaining some of his lost composure as he shed the rest of his clothes.

“Eren, what do you do at Wall Rose?” Nanaba asked, stepping into the water beside him. “I’ve always wondered but thought it would be weird to ask.”

“And it’s not weird now?” Gunther chuckled.

“We’re all naked! Seems like as great a time as any to bare all,” Erd announced cheerfully.

“Ugh, can we not talk about this.” Auruo sank into the water uncomfortably. Eren ignored him.

“Anything you want me to do,” He answered, shooting a wink at the short-haired woman. Nanaba just laughed, arching her eyebrows at him as if considering the offer.

“He just dances and serves drinks topless,” Levi said as he joined them, slipping into the tepid water between Nanaba and Gunther. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how engrossed Eren had suddenly become inspecting a bruise on his knee and found himself a little amused. He had to admit, he’d been second-guessing bringing Eren out here knowing how the boy felt and the precariousness of the situation, but knowing how delighted Eren would be by the waterfall had eventually won out. It didn’t seem so bad now, and he was glad for his decision. Eren got his surprise and his squad got a well-earned treat. 

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Captain?” Nanaba said, her smile sharp and small. Petra laughed, looking between them with intrigue.

“Oh ho! What’s this?”

Levi rolled his eyes and refused to comment, leaning back against the rocks and closing his eyes.

“He visits Eren very often, is all I’m saying.”

“Mike tell you that?” Levi asked. Dumb blond bastard.

“Is he lying?” Nanaba shot back. Levi’s lips twitched but he didn’t respond and his squad let out scandalized hoots and whistles around him.

“Oh my God…” Levi heard the water sloshing as Eren extracted himself from everyone’s taunts and laughter and made a hasty get away towards the falling water. Levi cracked an eye open to watch his retreat and allowed himself a small smile.

“I think he has a crush on you,” Petra said quietly, even though Eren was standing under the crashing waterflow now and there wasn’t a chance she would be heard. She glanced hesitantly at Levi, watching for his response.

“What?” Gunther peered over his shoulder as if Eren might shed some light on the gossip and the others also craned for a glimpse. Nanaba made a thoughtful sound and Erd stifled a laugh.

“Oh, fuck off, you guys, Leave the kid alone. If you’d said that shit about me and the Captain, I’d have run for the hills too.” He flicked water at Petra. She squealed and splashed back and it quickly dissolved into a water fight that Levi drifted away from grumbling. He settled down at an edge of the water further from the commotion and sunk down until the water level reached his chin. Eren was still soaking in the waterfall, head back and lost in the water falling around his head, oblivious to the chaos behind him. He pressed his fingertips into his injured shoulder, feeling around the sore muscle, and rolled his head, ducking it further under the cool cascade. The white water rippled down his brown back and glanced off his shoulders. Levi found himself absently tracing the knotted scar on his own shoulder from the arrow he’d taken what seemed like years ago. ‘ _Why are you being so helpful?_ ’ he had asked Eren that day. ‘ _I thought you hated me?_ ’ And Eren had smiled and shot back quick as a whip: ‘ _Don’t worry, Sir. I still do_.’

My, how things had changed.

“Eyes above the shoulders, Sir.”

Levi startled to find Nanaba had also escaped the water fight and was watching him with quiet amusement. He glanced back at Eren who he’d been absently staring at, and coughed uncomfortably. He hadn’t been staring at _him_ , just in his direction.

“I was distracted,” he said, shaking his head. Nanaba nodded, looking unconvinced.

“Yes, he is _very_ distracting, I agree.” Nanaba shrugged and sank into the water. “But a little too young for me.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Shame.”

“…Not for you, though.”

Levi didn’t rise to that bait. It felt like everyone was trying to shove the idea of Eren down his throat, lately. He was good looking, sure, lively and lovable and everything, but he was just caught up in his youthful fantasies. He’d looked up to Levi once, so of course that would still underline how he perceived Levi. It was a passing fancy. Anyone looked beautiful through rose-tinted lenses, even him.

“How do you figure that when I’m older than you?” Levi asked, humouring Nanaba. Making a big show of denial would be the wrong way to respond to idle teasing.

“It’s different. I’m a woman.”

“Perhaps he prefers women?”

Nanaba shrugged.

“Perhaps, on the grand scale of things. But he certainly prefers _you_.”

“Ha.” Levi shifted uncomfortably. He needed to figure out how he was going to handle Eren’s affections. He thought he had more time, but if others were picking up on it, then sooner or later he ought to expect some sort of confession. Relationships within the Corps weren’t prohibited, though. Liaisons between higher-ranking officers and their subordinates weren’t allowed for obvious reasons, but Eren wasn’t _technically_ his subordinate. It would make this arrangement they had where Eren served under him until it was deemed he had sufficient experience to graduate as a cadet seem like blatant favouritism, but that also had solid rationale behind it and Hanji’s approval, which was impartial enough.

…And now he sounded like he was making justifications _for_ a relationship. He was really just assessing the facts for a solid foundation, but there were strong arguments for _and_ against any professional justifications he could think of.

He could, of course, just say he wasn’t interested. That he didn’t see Eren that way.

“You look like you’re warring with yourself,” Nanaba said, watching his expression. “Everything alright, Sir?”

Levi grunted noncommittally. He watched Eren being pulled into the water fight and his awkwardness melt away as he got caught up in the competitive spirit. His wide grin was infectious, bright eyes sparkling with laughter as he shook the water out of his hair and goaded Auruo from behind Gunther’s considerable bulk. He was very beautiful, Levi knew that. Appreciated that as much of a fact as his mismatched eyes and penchant for trouble. Levi would consider himself lucky to be the object of Eren’s affection if he didn’t see the vast disparity as starkly as he did; Eren was too vibrant, too otherworldly. He didn’t hail from the same dreary place Levi did. He was another pretty thing from Wall Rose to be coveted and desired, surrounded by laughter and admirers. Levi was just a tired old man by comparison whose favourite time of the day was his evening tea in the solitude of his office, a time he now actually shared in companionable silence with Eren.

Whatever fantasy Eren had in his naïve mind of the heroic Levi from his youth was not reality, and so Levi couldn’t appreciate Eren’s attentions as the flattery it should have been. Eren’s fixation would inevitably ebb and fade and that thought was a source of both relief and apprehension. How would Eren perceive him once the illusion was shattered?

“Levi?”

Levi looked up to find the source of his consternation squatting on the rocks beside him. Eren had dried off and put on his trousers, and Levi could see the rest of his squad behind them sifting through the saddlebags preparing for lunch.

“They told me to leave you alone but I just wanted to check on you. In case you’d drowned or something,” Eren gave a light laugh and Levi smiled in return.

“I’m fine. Just lost track of time.”

“Lunch will be ready soon.”

“I’ll be right over. Thank you.”

“Okay.” Eren hesitated a moment longer, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He sat like a child, with his arms looped around his shins and his back curved as he stared listlessly at the leaves drifting past below. He nodded once and gave Levi a quick smile. “Okay.”

Levi watched him jog back to the group and sighed, sinking lower into the water.

 

 

***********

“Everything okay, Ma’am?”

Rabia swept back the beaded curtain with her elbow as she carried the tea tray into the Tawaif’s quarters. She set it down on the ebony stool by the grand, four poster bed and busied herself pouring her mistress a cup. Mikasa stood silhouetted against the window, Armin asleep in her arms as she looked over the bustling street below. It was a sunny day, a short respite from the constant deluge that had assailed the parched city since the storm had blown in. People hurried below like ants, anxious to run their errands before the heavens opened up again and drove them back behind closed doors.

“How was the meeting, if you don’t mind my asking?” The girl stood anxiously by the stool, alert for further instruction. Mikasa had not left her rooms since her meeting with Master Pixis last night, and the girls were rightly concerned.

She straightened instantly when Mikasa turned around. She wore no make-up today, but she wasn’t any less beautiful because of it. If anything, it was enviable how polished she looked with freshly washed skin and unlined eyes. Her mistress smiled at her, and lay her son on her bed before perching on the edge of the mattress herself. Rabia handed her the teacup and turned her attention to cutting a slice of fruitcake.

“I need to tell the others soon, but I’ll tell you first anyway,” Mikasa began, taking a dainty sip of her tea. She closed her eyes and took a long, slow inhale of the herbal scent. “I need to say it out loud to someone first, or I’ll trip over my words later.”

Rabia stilled and put the knife down, focusing her undivided attention on the other. Mikasa nervous enough to be unsure of her words? To shut herself away in her room and worry over breaking news to her girls? Fingers clammy with nervous sweat knotted in her skirts and she steeled herself for whatever it was she was about to hear.

“Lord Pixis is retiring.”

Rabia blinked. This was bad, she was certain, but she didn’t know enough about how Wall Rose functioned to fully grasp the extent of the ramifications.

“These recent events… they are wearing on his already poor constitution. His family is pressuring him to withdraw from the more demanding work, and Wall Rose is certainly the biggest contributor to his stress.” Mikasa looked up and caught Rabia’s wide-eyed look of bemused panic. She gave her a warm smile and tapped her gently under her chin.

“Don’t worry, that’s the worst of it. I’ll take care of you, I always do.”

She was so brave. So infallible and unshakeable. Rabia had seen the way the nobility carried themselves often enough during her time at Wall Rose, but none of them could hold a candle to Mikasa who could cow Princes and make a working girl feel like a Lady with the same smile. And spare encouraging words for her when she was herself feeling so overwhelmed.

“What’s going to happen? Will he close us or sell us?” Both rather daunting prospects to consider. Rabia knew what this line of work was like under a cruel master, and she knew how incredibly lucky she was to be at Wall Rose with Master Pixis and Mikasa who both cared immensely for the girls wellbeing. The chances of Wall Rose’s next owner being anywhere close to as good to them were slim to none.

“That brings me to the next part. The part that has me nervous.”

 _That_ wasn’t what was worrying her Mistress? Rabia had to keep herself from drawing back in apprehension. She would put on a brave face like Mikasa too.

The Tawaif looked over at her sleeping son and ran her fingers through his blond curls.

“He’s giving Wall Rose to me.”


	61. The Midnight Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hell yeah, you did read that chapter title right..
> 
> P.S. SERIOUSLY GUYS LOOK AT THIS FANART BY [SHOTGUNFEMSHEP](http://shotgunfemshep.tumblr.com/post/151070894729/i-recently-stumbled-across-an-amazing-fanfiction) JUST LOOK AT IT PLEASE!!

“To Mikasa; richer than all of us combined!” Jean held up his glass in a toast and the whole bar – which really just consisted of their friends – cheered. Mikasa opened her mouth to protest but she couldn’t think of a denial. It was true; she officially ran the most opulent brothel in the city. She hid her face behind her glass.

“It’s still Lord Pixis’, I just oversee its function.”

“…Which you’ve been doing for God-knows how long already,” Eren interjected heatedly. He’d been drinking the most out of all of them. The news was still sinking in. “If you ask me, the old man owes you a decent back pay.”

“Here’s to that!” Reiner held up his own mug, wobbling slightly in his seat. Their friends cheered again, glasses chinking together clumsily in the air above them.

“I’m going to sleep,” Mikasa said. “I have a lot to do tomorrow. And I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“I’ll roll out a bed for you,” Marco said kindly, slipping around the counter to join her.

“This is unbelievable,” Ymir said once they’d disappeared up the stairs. “I can’t believe this.”

“Good things are starting, my friends,” Connie agreed with a solemn nod. “This is a sign.”

Eren watched his friends and he felt the sentiment settle confident and warm inside him right beside the hot fuzz of alcohol. Things were definitely looking up; it was like the universe had finally realized the injustices they’d been dealing with and had decided it was time to even the score. He felt like he could do anything right now and nothing could go wrong. He felt like it must be an auspicious day.

“I have to go,” He mumbled.

“Boo, you’re out already?” Reiner jeered. Eren shook his head.

“I have to see someone. I have to do something.”

Jean, who’d taken over the bar since Marco had left, shot a sceptical look his way.

“It’s almost midnight. Who are you—?” His expression froze. “No.”

Eren ignored him and shambled over to where he’d left his cloak.

“Eren, get back here. You’re drunk and stupid, go to bed.”

“I have to do this while I’m drunk and stupid.”

“What’s he doing?” Sasha asked.

“Going to get himself killed. Where are you going, the base? At _this_ hour? It’s _raining_ , you moron! Hold _on,_ Annie. Just take the bloody bottle already – _Eren_!”

But Eren was already up the stairs, the muffled din of the celebrations below already a far thought in his mind. The day was almost over and he was going to milk his luck. His stomach churned with nerves as he stared at the sheet of grey rain through the doorway, but he steeled himself with a determined frown and pulled up his hood. He would do this.

 

************

“Eren?”

Levi stared in alarm at him dripping rainwater on his doorstep. The storm was coming down heavy behind him and he was drenched to the bone, his cloak clinging to his shivering frame and his hair plastered against his forehead. Nonetheless, he was grinning. Smiling giddily from ear to ear while his teeth chattered in his head and his clothes drained a puddle around his feet. Levi glanced behind him back inside the dark house, listening for signs anyone else had woken.

“Are you okay? Do you know what _time_ it is?”

Eren shrugged and blinked slowly. He was shivering hard but his insides were still warm and churning and he felt like dancing.

“Are you _drunk_?”

It must have been a rhetorical question because Levi didn’t wait for a response. He cursed under his breath and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s cloak, wrenching him in out of the rain and closing the door softly behind him. Eren toed off his boots and hummed, turning on the spot obligingly as Levi peeled him out of his sodden cloak. When he was done, he hesitated a moment, pressing his fingers to his lips as he stared at Eren and seemed to have some internal struggle with himself. He must have eventually come to a resolution because he dragged his hand tiredly over his face and gestured towards the staircase.

“Get upstairs while I grab something to dry you off with. Second door on your right. Try not to drip everywhere and keep quiet.”

Eren shuffled carefully up the stairs and along the dark corridor, treading carefully to avoid any noise. He could hear the heavy barrage of rain on the roof and the creaks of the old house shifting, but otherwise it was dead silent. He was hyper aware of how clean and dry the floorboards were beneath his wet feet, and he stared guiltily at the footprints his bare feet left behind him. He got to the door Levi had directed him to and quickly slipped inside.

Levi’s room had a different feel to his office at the base. It was still impeccably clean, but not as neat and certainly more personal. This was his bedroom in his home; he wouldn’t be hosting meetings in here or having soldiers constantly coming in and out with messages. There was therefore no need for formality and order. He had a double bed pushed against the back wall underneath a wide window, a small nightstand with a lit lantern positioned beside it. The sheets were mussed but not slept in, and an open book lay on the pillow, face-down to preserve the page. There was a trunk against one wall, a single large wardrobe, and two shelves full of books and random knick-knacks dominating the remaining wall. There was very noticeably no desk, which Eren was not surprised by because he knew Levi would rather stay the night at the base and finish his work than take it home with him. There was a big faded rug in the centre of the room and Eren quickly stepped onto it, folding his arms around himself as he waited for Levi. The lamplight crackled and shivered, throwing shadows around the sparse bedroom as the rain drummed overhead and dripped noisily from the roof overhang just outside the window. It smelled faintly of lavender and sandalwood, and Eren could imagine crawling into the bed beside Levi’s warmth and falling asleep to the ambient orchestra of the surrounding storm.

Alone in the dimly-lit room, every emotion felt amplified and Eren was suddenly aware that he felt a lot more nervous than daring now. He was in Levi’s bedroom in the middle of the night, buzzed and wet and sleepy, and he had no idea how to proceed. He startled as Levi entered the room then, thankfully distracting him from overthinking further. He closed the door quietly behind himself, arms laden with towels and fresh clothes and dragging a towel along the floor with one foot to mop up Eren’s water trail.

“Take your clothes off.”

His voice was quiet and Eren’s nerves returned full-force. What was he thinking, coming here tonight? He could feel himself sobering up and the hoard of anxiety waiting to smother him once his senses returned.

“I think I need another drink,” he whispered. Levi arched an eyebrow at him and walked around the rug to dump his armload on the bed where he began to pick through them.

“I think not. Take your clothes off, come on.”

Levi’s back was turned to him, but Eren suddenly felt like he was already completely bare. His face burned and he looked down at his toes. He couldn’t strip. It didn’t matter if Levi wasn’t looking.

“I saw you naked this morning,” Levi said, as if predicting Eren’s train of thought. Eren opened his mouth to retort, to say it was different, but Levi cut off any excuse with a sigh.

“Never mind. I’ll go make some tea.”

He didn’t look at Eren as he walked past. It looked like he was very pointedly avoiding looking in his direction, in fact, and Eren wasn’t sure what to make of that. He couldn’t help but feel that everything felt slightly strange. It could be the alcohol fuzzing his brain, or that things were just bound to be a little surreal after appearing at Levi’s door drunk and unannounced in the middle of the night. He started to undress, focusing on not falling over instead.

Levi returned to Eren perched on the edge of his bed, dried off in a fresh pair of cotton trousers and the towel draped around his shoulders. He finally had a good look at Levi’s casual wear; a faded white shirt and cotton trousers identical to the ones Eren now wore, although they were a little too long and bunched up around his ankles. Eren watched him place the tray on the nightstand beside the lamp and carefully pour two cups of black tea. His movements were deliberate and unrushed, holding the lid of the small teapot in place with his thumb and setting each cup carefully down on its saucer once poured.

“Are you okay?” He asked, handing Eren one of the steaming teacups. Eren cradled it in both palms, balancing it on his knees and bringing his face close.

“Yes.”

Levi glanced at him expectantly and Eren considered telling him the incredible news about Mikasa and Wall Rose, but decided to save it for when his mind was clearer and it wouldn’t overshadow the rest of the conversation.

“Today was a good day. My friends and I were celebrating,” he elaborated. Levi sat at the head of his bed, picking up his book and slipping a dried leaf in to mark his page before setting it down on his nightstand. He picked up his teacup that odd way that he always did and took a sip, watching Eren over the rim.

“Any particular reason you decided to ruin it trekking out in the rain middle of a storm?”

“I didn’t ruin it. You make it sound like your company isn’t enjoyable.” Eren shifted around in his spot. “Sorry to bother you. I hope I didn’t wake you.” He knew he hadn’t. He knew Levi often couldn’t fall asleep and when he’d seen the light in an upstairs window of the house, he had known it was Levi.

“No, I was reading anyway.”

Levi stared down at his teacup then sighed, rolling out of bed to pick up Eren’s discarded clothes. He seemed more distracted and restless than usual. Eren was really starting to think clearer and he was certain now that he shouldn’t have come; of course Levi wouldn’t be happy with him showing up suddenly at his home. His family was sleeping and he enjoyed his alone time. He would definitely resent having to get up to fuss around Eren at this hour after settling down for a quiet evening to himself.

Eren looked down at his tea.

“I should go.”

“Definitely not. It’s storming now.” Levi began straightening some books on his shelf and motioned to the window with his free hand. Eren twisted around to look outside and saw the wind driving the heavy rain straight into the glass. The silhouettes of the buildings in the night were dark, formless shadows warped by the rainwater. It didn’t look inviting, not when he was all rugged up and dry in here. He shivered.

“And look at you, you look like a drowned rat. Are you still cold? Why didn’t you put on the shirt I gave you? Honestly, Eren…” Levi stopped tinkering with the items on his shelves and came over, snatching the towel from his shoulders and setting about drying his dripping hair so rigorously, Eren had to dig his fingers into the mattress to hold himself steady. He felt his face heat up and his heartbeat quickened. He was hopeless, getting so flustered just by proximity. He’d been bathing naked with Levi only earlier that day, but Levi’s completely clothed body so close when it was just them in a silent, sleeping house at such an hour felt a thousand times more intimate. The circumstances were so bizarre the whole situation seemed surreal. This morning felt a thousand years away. _Everything_ felt a thousand years away.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. His voice came out shaky and muffled under the towel. Levi’s motions slowed.

“When you showed up like that, I thought something had happened. Nearly scared the shit out of me. I thought you were drenched in blood, not rainwater.”

Here he was intruding in Levi’s home at such an inconvenient hour, forcing him to run around without waking his family as he worried and fussed and cleaned up after him, without complaint as usual.

“Sorry.”

Levi was standing close, the hem of his nightshirt only inches from Eren’s face. The thin white cotton clung to his figure and wrinkled at the hem of his trousers. Eren wanted to shift forward those few inches and press his face against his stomach. Smell the soap on his skin and the familiar fragrance of the dried flowers that he pressed between his fresh laundry. He wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and perhaps feel warm, steady arms wrap around him in response.

“I want to kiss you.”

The fingers in his hair stilled. Eren tucked his chin behind his teacup and swallowed past the lump in his throat. The blood seemed to roar in his ears. Levi hadn’t moved away, though. He let out a soft sigh and Eren felt the towel fall around his shoulders as he remove his hands. He knew he’d be dragging them down his face again in an exhausted, resigned gesture he’d done too many times already that night.

“…I know.”

Eren had not expected that. He laughed breathily, staring down at his toes and watching them wriggle over the edge of the wooden bedframe.

“Am I really that transparent?”

Tonight felt like there would be no consequences. That they were in this bubble separate from reality and responsibility. The storm raged outside and Levi stood inches away smelling like lavender and soap. He knew about Eren’s feelings. There was no dramatic reveal, no theatrical response. Typical Levi; of course he’d foreseen Eren’s affections. He’d probably received a thousand confessions before. And yet he was still alone, why was Eren any different?

Levi crouched down so he could look up into Eren’s face. His features were half cloaked in darkness, the dim lantern at too awkward an angle. His clothes rustled softly in the silence. The floorboards beneath his feet groaned with the shifting weight.

“You are drunk,” He said.

“Not anymore. And I wanted to kiss you before I was.”

“You’re acting rashly and impulsively now because your inhibitions are dimmed.”

“Don’t brush this off like that,” Eren interrupted, growing irate. “I told you because I finally had the confidence, not because I’m too intoxicated to know better. _I like you_ , Levi.”

Levi stared up at him, pale eyes silver in the narrow splinter of moonlight that shone through the window. He closed them and sighed again, and Eren’s heart sank like lead. He was not surprised, but it still hurt. His throat constricted and when he spoke, the words came out weak.

“…But you don’t like me.”

Levi didn’t respond immediately. He dropped his head and covered his face with his hands.

“Eren, you are very young.” Eren tried to laugh, but it caught in his throat. He put his empty cup on the bed and wiped at his eyes. “You can have anyone and anything…”

“Oh God, don’t do that. Tell me you think I’m immature, you don’t like men, or you don’t think I’m attractive.” Don’t be kind about _this_ at least. Trust Levi to finally be diplomatic and vague but under the worst possible circumstances.

Levi looked up at him, then, and Eren suddenly felt a flare of anger that he dared look so tragic. That he looked like to ask such a thing of him was too much.

 “Please?”

He hated that the word came out trembling. Hated even more how stricken Levi looked as he watched Eren’s eyes fill with tears that spilled down his cheeks. He reached out towards him and Eren opened his arms to him automatically, burying his face in the soft cotton of Levi’s shoulder as he was enveloped in a lavender hug that was so gentle it made his heart ache. Levi's voice was quiet in his ear.

“A lot has happened in the past few weeks, Eren. Get some sleep for now, but we’ll talk in the morning if you’re feeling up to it.”

That was fair of him to say under the circumstances, Eren was sober enough to appreciate, but he nonetheless felt it was more an evasive manoeuvre than one born of sensibility. Eren kept his head down as the older man pulled away, fingers trailing softly down his arms. Lightning lit up the sky outside, printing the tracks of rain streaming down the window against their skin. Levi's hands were pale against his, his fingertips resting lightly on the backs of his wrist.

“Take my bed." Levi slid off the bed. "Get some rest."

The room lost its comfort without Levi. The rain continued its steady, numbing assault against the window and the lamplight spluttered on the bedside table. Eren counted to three hundred in his head. He grabbed his damp clothes from where Levi had folded them on the trunk and crept downstairs in the darkness. He found his boots by the door, which was thankfully unlocked, and he slipped back out into the night and the rain.

 

Levi was awake and laying on the lounge settee when the front door closed behind Eren. He wasn’t exactly surprised he had left, and while he really didn’t want him wandering the street alone at this hour and in this downpour, he knew any further effort to stop him besides expressing his disapproval would not have ended well. Eren probably didn’t want to be around him right now. He sighed and let his arm fall over his eyes. It was still dark, but he would not be getting any sleep before the sun rose. It was a futile effort.

He’d just swung his legs over the edge of the seat when Farlan appeared in the doorway, squinting at him drowsily in his nightclothes. He had Ambu in his arms, so he’d probably been woken by her cries and had wound up downstairs while trying to put her back to sleep. They stared at each other blankly with identical expressions of exhausted sufferance. Farlan spoke first, taking in his bedraggled appearance with more curiousity than concern.

“You alright?”

Levi nodded at the coffee table.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

This was true. Farlan nodded, but glanced towards the front door. Levi followed his eyes to where Eren’s wet cloak still hung on the coat rack, dripping sadly onto the welcome mat.

“ _He_ alright?”

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“He will be.”

 


	62. The Succession Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of housekeeping:  
> 1\. New fanart by [dl4](http://dl4.tumblr.com/post/151203993734) and _another_ by [magickitt](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/151224716903/confession-street-brat-monsoondownpour)!! Thank you so much, both of you <3  
>  2\. Initially, the whole confession scenario was ten times angstier, but I changed it in favour of skipping a fucktonne of needless drama. However, there is [this tumblr drabble](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/128793220740/ive-already-written-something-similar-to-this-for) I wrote a long time ago which would have occurred had I gone down that route if any of you are interested.  
> 3\. This update is actually two chapters morphed into one so it's quite long. Far warning there is quite an information overload and a reminder that translations and definitions of unfamiliar/foreign terms are in the end notes.  
> 5\. Enjoy!

The next morning work continued as normal and Levi wasn’t sure what to make of that. Eren arrived at the base looking a little haggard but smiling nonetheless. He greeted everyone normally, his voice a little scratchy, and when the others commented with suggestive winks that he looked like he had a late night, he just laughed along with the rest of them. He brought Levi his morning tea, chirped a froggy greeting, and bustled around sorting through the accumulated paperwork. Levi couldn’t help watching him out of the corner of his eye. He might even have thought last night had been a figment of his imagination if it weren’t for the nagging feeling that Eren was avoiding his eye more than usual and perhaps acting a little _too_ composed.

Did he want this? Did he want to pretend yesterday never happened? It seemed all too easy a solution to the conundrum that kept him awake all night. At least Eren hadn’t completely drawn away from him like last time they had an issue. At least Eren was _here_ , doing his job and carrying on as usual. Levi was all too aware that the ball was in his court now. It was clear Eren was prepared to sweep last night under the rug if that’s what Levi would prefer; todays behaviour was an invitation to never speak of that matter again. But every second of silence between them in that small office was suffocatingly full of unspoken things. Levi’s eyes followed the other around the room and his mind couldn’t focus on the matter at hand. If he was like this, what must Eren be going through? He’d confessed to Levi last night; how cruel would it be to pretend it never happened? And what _did_ Levi want? Ultimately that was the biggest question. Where to go once he knew the answer would be easy enough to figure out.

“Eren.”

The brunet looked up from the parchment he’d been squinting at, expression alert and attentive. How could he look like that? Surely Wall Rose didn’t teach its employees how to act that well?

“Are you busy this evening? Do you have a shift tonight or somewhere you need to be?” Put like that, it sounded like an invitation to step out together. He should have worded it differently. Levi was overthinking, because Eren just frowned in thought.

“Not urgently. Is there something you need?”

“I’m heading up to Sina to meet with Erwin. The Emperor.” God, he was never going to get used to saying that. “I remember how you’d never seen the Palace before and was wondering if you wanted to join me?”

“Oh.” Eren’s eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face. “Is... is that allowed?”

This smile, at least, Levi was sure was genuine. He was surprised how much that thought relieved him.

“I don’t think anyone would stop me. There’s only one way to find out.”

Eren’s smile faded as he blinked rapidly down at the paperwork in his hands. “Do you think I should change? Is my uniform enough?” He smoothed down the wrinkles on his shirt and tugged at a loose thread in his cummerbund self-consciously.

“That will do fine.” Levi returned his attention to his work. All he’d done was hold a brief conversation, but he felt like he’d crossed a great hurdle. He would talk with Eren tonight. They had a whole carriage ride together; if locking himself in a small, enclosed space with the other wouldn’t force some well-overdue conversation, Levi wasn’t sure what would.

“I haven’t been in a carriage since I was little,” Eren babbled as he climbed into the waiting vehicle. “My father had a wealthy patient in the upper city once who sent one down to pick him up. He let me come along too; told his patient he needed my assistance, but I was only seven. He only did it because he probably knew I’d never get to ride one again. Look at me now, on my way to the Palace for a meeting with the Emperor. I don’t know what he’d think.”

Levi couldn’t tell if Eren’s chatter was excited or nervous. He was sitting on his hands, craning to look out the small window when Levi sat down opposite to him. He bit his lip when the carriage lurched into motion, staring wondrously out the window like he was seeing the base with fresh eyes. They were an hour into the ride before Levi finally pulled himself together.

“Eren.”

“Hm?” The other didn’t look away from the window. They’d just entered Stohess and the distinction between the neat, well-maintained houses compared to the clutter in the lower city was striking. They weren’t even in Sina yet, but the disparity between district wealth was undeniable.

“I think we need to talk about last night.”

There, he’d said it. There was no going back now. Levi’s stomach tightened with apprehension but he also felt some measure of relief; he knew he wouldn’t have felt right until they’d cleared the air, no matter how tempting it had been to let the issue fade unacknowledged. Levi noticed Eren’s shoulders tense immediately at his words. He glanced back at Levi then quickly out the window again as if he was seriously contemplating flinging himself out the carriage door. It was comforting to know Levi wasn’t alone in his trepidation. Eren’s hands clenched in his lap and he sighed, leaning back into his seat in resignation.

“I need to apologise. I shouldn’t have come to your place, certainly not drunk and at that hour. That was wrong of me, and I’m sorry. Thank you for looking after me.”

Levi wondered how long he’d been rehearsing that.

“No you shouldn’t have, but it seemed like you’d had an eventful night. These things happen.”

“Lord Pixis retired. He gave Mikasa Wall Rose.”

Levi blinked.

“He _gave_ it to her?” The most illustrious brothel in Trost?

“He still owns it partially or something, I don’t know the details. He receives a significant cut of the income, but she runs it entirely.” Eren’s eyes drifted back to the window. “She offered my friends work as security. Permanent positions instead of hired help. She knows she can trust them, and they’ll have a proper income, a place to stay and food to eat.”

“That’s… great.” Levi couldn’t help thinking that meant the Titan’s off the streets on top of bolstered security for the brothel. Two birds with one stone. If anyone knew that sometimes crooks were more reliable than the authority, it would be Mikasa. "Eren, that’s fantastic"

“I’ve been begging her for months to leave Wall Rose…” 

“Ah.” Levi scrutinized Eren’s profile, but he couldn’t tell what the other was thinking. “That seems unlikely now, doesn't it?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t upset me anymore. Wall Rose was just meant to be temporary; we’d buy a house and find respectable jobs and move on, but what is a respectable job? Mikasa has helped the girls at Wall Rose more than anyone else will, and she’s happy. So what if it’s a brothel? She’s doing better work than any of the noblemen that go there have ever done. I think _that’s_ respectable.”

“So do I.”

Eren smiled tentatively, Levi’s agreement seeming to hearten him somewhat. They lapsed back into silence and it occurred to Levi this was not what he’d wanted to talk about when he broached the topic of last night. Eren was reclining languidly in his seat, staring at the scenery flashing by distractedly. Had he thrown Levi off-topic intentionally? Did he not want to talk about this that much? Levi was about to try again when Eren spoke up first.

“What do you need to see the Emperor about?”

“Following up on a lead from the men we arrested at Wall Rose.”

Eren’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to give Levi his full attention.

“You found something?”

“I hadn’t had the chance to tell you yet. Other things came up.”

“What did you find?” Eren continued, ignoring the none-too-subtle reference to the conversation Levi really wanted to be having. Levi stared flatly at Eren for a long moment. They couldn’t avoid this forever, but Eren was matching his gaze with mulish defiance as if he fully intended to do just that.

“…The men were contracted from Dauper by Mahjabin Begum, who has been fighting for Şehzade Turialai’s succession rights since before the old Emperor even passed.”

“I know Mahjabin Begum is the late Emperors second wife, but who the Hell is Şehzade Turialai and what does he have anything to do with this?”

“He is her son and he was born before Erwin. Mahjabin Begum is technically the first wife, but she is referred to as the second because her marriage to the Emperor was a morganatic one. So she is 'secondary' to Erwin’s mother, the Empress dowager.”

Eren’s nose wrinkled.

“I don’t know what morganatic means,” He admitted.

“I didn’t know this rubbish until quite recently either. It means a marriage between two people of unequal social rank that prevents the passing of title to the wife and any children thereof. Mahjabin Begum was the daughter of a low-ranked nobleman so she never had any claim to the throne; the thing with a morganatic marriage is that it’s based on an agreement on the limitations on inheritance, so she knew before she tied the knot that any kids she had would never succeed.”

Eren frowned as he mulled this over.

“Isn’t it too late now anyway? The Coronation has passed. Unless something suddenly happened to Prince Erw – I mean the Emperor…” Eren shook his head. “Even then, who would succeed? Not him, surely?”

“Any of Emperor Erwin’s descendant’s would have a stronger claim to the throne than him.”

“Emperor Erwin’s descendants?” Eren’s eyes widened, his lips forming a small ‘o’ of understanding. “ _Armin_.” Levi nodded. “But how could they know about him?!”

“It’s not hard to get a hold of this information if you have the right contacts and Mahjabin Begum is actually notorious for her information network. Her father owned several brothels and pleasure houses, which I’m sure you know better than most are an information trove.”

“So Armin is still in danger. They know about him.”

“That’s why I’m meeting with Erwin.”

Eren looked horrified before, now he looked betrayed.

“You’re going to tell the Emperor about him? _”_

“If I could figure out Armin’s parentage myself, then you can be damn sure Erwin has realised by now there is someone in Wall Rose that Mahjabin Begum considers enough of a threat to her son’s ascension to make her leave Erwin alone for now. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together; the only thing between her son and the throne is Erwin and any sons he may have. I don’t think I’ll have to tell him anything.”

“You could be wrong. What then?” Eren’s regarded him warily. He was asking Levi to choose between keeping Armin a secret and revealing information of vital political importance. Levi sighed and looked out the window. They’d be in Sina soon and the sun had only just begun to dip below the rise of the walls. They might not make it home tonight.

“Even if Armin were not in the picture, this only confirms the lengths the second wife is going to secure the throne. I have to inform Erwin that he is in her cross-hairs and to what extent.”

“What does that mean for Armin?”

“I don’t know,” Levi confessed. “But you’ve a right to be there to find out. I’m sorry, Eren, but this is a lot bigger than me.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Levi didn’t even try to broach to topic of last night again.

 

Eren had asked him once if the Palace was built on a rock, and he wasn’t wrong. Trost was a nation built from below the ground and up where nothing was as it initially seemed. Millions of years ago there had been a volcano sitting at the centre of what would one day become a bustling sea-port city. Long extinct and exposed to the harsh elements of desert storms and ocean winds, the volcano had gradually eroded over the years until all that was left was the hardened magma plug of its granite centre; tall, isolated and impervious to the elements that had whittled everything around it to sand long ago. As Trost grew and developed and its subterranean inhabitants migrated above ground, the giant granite boulder proved to be the perfect foundation for a fortress; secure, impenetrable, and with a vantage point that could see for thousands of miles in every direction, it was impossible to lay siege on long before Trost’s iconic walls were built. And so Acalapura became the city centre and stronghold around which the rest of the thriving nation sprung up, a one-of-a-kind Palace for a one-of-a-kind city.

Eren craned so far out of the window as they rode towards the fortress that Levi could only hear muffled exclamations through the carriage wall. He had long since grown accustomed to the novelty of the Palace, but he could appreciate Eren’s awe; it had been a sight to behold the first time he’d laid eyes on it too. Back then everything above ground was still full of wonder, so the sheer size and magnificence of Acalapura was enough to stun him silent.

It didn’t take long for them to be processed and allowed entry once the carriage rolled into the Palace grounds. Levi was a frequent enough guest and given enough concessions by the Emperor for even Eren to be allowed admittance with minimal beauraucracy. Nonetheless, when the time came for Levi’s meeting with Erwin, Eren was steadfastly denied access.

“What do they think you’re going to do? God knows if you wanted to assassinate him you had plenty of opportunity in Wall Rose.”

“It’s fine, just tell me how it goes when you’re done. I’ll just…” Eren peered around the high-ceiling hallway, his voice echoing forlornly down the marble passages. He shrugged and nodded at a stony-faced guard close by. “I have him for company.”

“I won’t say anything if I can avoid it.” Eren smiled at Levi as he took the older man’s coat, folding it neatly over his arm as he spoke.

“I know. I trust your judgement.”

Eren cut a lonely figure in the empty hallway behind him, dwarfed by the grand pillars and arches looming over his small, self-conscious figure. Levi shot him an apologetic look as he turned away, making for the stairs that lead down into the Emperors favourite garden.

Dusk had quickly receded to nightfall, but Tavuskuşu Bahçesi was lit up like Wall Rose’s stage on a show night. Dozens of lanterns were hanging from the branches overhead, casting the thick tropical fronds in a warm, midday glow despite the starry sky above. Confused peacocks meowed in the undergrowth and the bright blossoms filled the night air with the heady, dizzying fragrance of their nectar. At this hour, the smallest of the Emperors prized gardens was mostly deserted, but Levi made his way through the familiar, spiralling path towards the gardens centre where he knew Erwin would be waiting on his usual bench.

“Levi,” Erwin greeted, looking up at the sound of the gravel crunching under his boot soles.

“It’s been a long time. Congratulations are in order _,_ Padişah Erwin.” Levi’s bow was impeccably executed yet still managed to looking slightly mocking.

“Only you could make an honorific sound so derogatory while being entirely earnest.”

Levi shrugged like he'd been given a compliment and took a seat beside his friend.

“Congratulations and kudos are in order for you also. I read your report; the expedition went perfectly.”

“I was rained on.”

“The city owes you its thanks.”

“Yours humbly delivered will suffice.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Levi,” Erwin smiled, clapping him on the shoulder warmly. “Welcome home. You did an excellent job.”

“What do you intend to do with our newfound friendship with the Helleyan’s?”

“Maintain it, hopefully. I’ve been considering sending a Trostian ambassador to ensure that.”

“I don’t envy whatever poor sod gets stuck with that,” Levi muttered, looking alarmed at the prospect. He’d only been there a handful of days, but the tense atmosphere he’d endured had grated on him and every step had felt like walking on eggshells. Whoever was going to Helleya on Trost’s behalf would need the patience of a saint and a hefty salary to make such a task look tempting let alone worthwhile.

“I hope you patched it up with your lady-friend without too much difficulty?”

“…My lady-friend.” Levi tested the words like they were in a foreign tongue and Erwin laughed at his puzzled expression.

“Yes, as I recall you made someone at Wall Rose a promise that you had to break to go on the expedition.” Ah, that.

“I recall telling you to fuck off then, and Emperor or not, I’ll do so again now," Levi retorted. He shook his head and huffed a laugh. “That 'lady-friend’ you’re so intrigued by is waiting in the hallway for me right now because your guards wouldn’t admit him.”

“Him!” Erwin exclaimed, jerking around in his seat to fix Levi with a surprised look.

“He is just my assistant. He also works at Wall Rose." Judging by Erwin’s amused and frankly unconvinced expression, it sounded as exactly as Levi feared it would.

“I’ll invite him in, shall I?”

“I think he’d rather see the Palace grounds than your face. He was very excited to visit.”

“That can be arranged too,” Erwin volunteered cheerfully. He rang a small ceramic bell at his side and Levi was startled when a young serving girl soundlessly materialized out of the greenery at his shoulder. Erwin relayed his instructions in a fast, rolling tongue Levi couldn’t even catch enough of to identify, and she vanished to comply as quickly as she had appeared.

Erwin hummed a satisfied tune and stretched his long legs out before him, tipping back his head to look up at the sprawling night sky. He closed his eyes, savouring a pleasant breeze that rustled the leaves around them.

“I got your letter, thank you."

“About Mahjabin Begum?” Levi looked sceptical. “You look far too pleased for a man who just learned the woman he thought of as a second mother was scheming to end his lineage.”

“I never thought of her as a second mother. It’s not like this was a surprise; I was more nervous when I didn’t know what she was up to and had seemed to suddenly accept her son would not succeed.”

Levi was genuinely taken-aback by Erwin’s cavalier reaction. Had he realised the motive behind the gambit yet? Had he caught on to Armin’s existence? It was difficult to tell anything with Erwin; he could have known about the whole scheme months ago and still manage to appear none the wiser.

“What are you going to do?”

“Mahjabin I can handle. I’m not particularly concerned by her conniving so much as other things that have recently come to light because of them.”

Levi tried to affect the same nonchalance Erwin wore with such ease but he knew in that instance the Emperor was referring to Armin and he could not help freezing in place.

“You knew.”

The accusation was made so lightly it almost wasn’t one, but Levi could feel Erwin’s pale blue eyes watching his profile like a hawk, watching his reaction to the words, and he knew this was not a matter he could feign his ignorance on.

“What?”

But he wasn’t freely volunteering anything either. Erwin’s smile was disconcertingly merry, and he tilted his face to the side as if recalling a fond memory.

“Do you remember that day we met at that fighting pit in the lower city?” Levi remembered alright; that was the day he’d learned of Dauper’s Pit. “You were trying to get me to do something about the brothel raids even though my hands were tied. You were saying all sorts of things to get a rise out of me, and I remember particularly when you asked if I’d ever thought about how many children I’d lost to the Mob.”

Yes, Levi remembered. It had been a risky move, but he’d thought it worthwhile seeing the way Erwin had stiffened at his words. They really must have had quite the impact if he could remember them even now.

“You should have told me," Erwin continued mildly like they were discussing culinary preferences and not the uncovering of an illegitimate child. Levi's response was without hesitation or remorse.

“No." He shook his head and stared solemnly at the water fountain before them. "That is one decision I will stand by on. It was not my place.”

“I have a _son_. I deserve to know.”

Erwin did not raise his voice. It remained at the exact same level as the moment he’d first greeted Levi, but an edge of steel slipped into it now intended or not that made it clear Erwin either wasn’t bothering to or couldn’t restrain his emotion on the subject any more.

“Erwin, I’m sorry. You are my friend and were circumstances even slightly different of course I would have told you without a second thought, but my duty was first and foremost to the mother who had nothing but secrecy on her side. She is no Mahjabin Begum; she wants no piece of any inheritance or chance at the throne; she had a son with a blue-blooded client and she was just doing everything in her power to keep him safe knowing full well what usually happened to such children in brothels.”

“ _I would have kept him safe_.” Erwin’s hands clenched into fists as he fought to regain his composure. Levi had never seen him like this. He’d seen Erwin agitated at terse meetings when clashing with other bull-headed statesmen or when trying to speak sense to his late father who had been the definition of difficult, but he’d never snapped like this. His hands shook and his pupils darted beneath his eyelids, nostrils flaring as he took deep breaths. “I would have kept him safe,” Erwin repeated, eyes still shut tight, voice trembling with the barest semblance of control. “Don’t tell me you think I am like those other men who condone that bloodshed. He is my _son_. Levi, you _know_ me.” He sounded genuinely hurt.

“That’s not what I meant, but the only reason that child has survived as long has he has even now is because of the lengths his mother has gone to protect him. If you knew, it was only a matter of time before it leaked out.”

“Now it has.”

“Now it has,” Levi agreed. Erwin opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Will you allow me to see him, then?” His voice was slightly sarcastic, but Levi suspected the question was genuine.

“That is not for me to decide. That’s up to his mother.”

“Who is she? Tell me anything, Levi.” But the dark-haired man just shook his head.

“Erwin, that girl has gone through Hell to raise her son and keep him safe from the identity of his father. The least you could do is go through Hell to find her yourself. That is _your_ responsibility, and no, I will not make this any easier for you.”

“I know she is at Wall Rose.”

“Good start. I will offer you this:” Erwin actually shifted in his seat to give Levi his undivided attention. “Wall Rose recently changed ownership. Do you remember a girl named Mikasa?”

Erwin’s eyebrows drew down into a frown. “Of course.”

“It’s hers now. If anyone knows anything of use, it would be her.”

It was as much a hindrance as it was a hint, Levi knew. Directing Erwin to Mikasa put the decision entirely in her hands; it was up to her how to handle him, and Levi knew she could. 

"Mikasa..." Erwin nodded. "Why does that not surprise me? I feel like it was only a matter of time before she ran that place." Levi just snorted and they lapsed into silence, pondering everything that had transpired. They’d covered some heavy topics in one sitting, and nightfall had well and truly come. Levi had long missed dinner and any hope of making the journey home at a sensible hour. He hadn’t even noticed the time pass, and the realisation made him sit upright suddenly.

“I’ve kept Eren waiting,” he said with a start, looking around as if he expected to see the boy glowering impatiently at him from amongst the palm fronds. “How long has it been?”

“Relax, I had a room set up for you already. He’s probably asleep by now.” Trust Erwin to think that far ahead. Levi still felt guilty for leaving Eren to fend for himself. He hoped he’d enjoyed his tour, at least. Erwin stared without seeing at the wispy clouds drifting overhead, still lost deep in thought.

“What are you going to do?” Levi asked. He couldn’t imagine being in his position. Even the idea of suddenly learning about a child isolated of all the responsibilities of being an Emperor would have been overwhelming.

“What can I do?” Erwin shrugged, looking more helpless than Levi had ever seen him. “I want him and I will try to find him, but it is up to the mother what I can and cannot do.”

Levi couldn’t have hoped for a better response. If there was one person who could match Erwin’s ruthlessness and negotiate in Armin’s best interests, it was his mother.

“Treat her well, the mother of your child. I respect her more than most.”

“You are fond of her,” Erwin observed. He sounded surprised, perhaps a little impressed. Levi just nodded. How had he gotten so involved in this mess? It had all started with Eren, of course. Naturally.

“What is he like? My son?”

“The first time I saw him, before I had even figured out who he was, I thought to myself that he reminded me of you.” Levi glanced at Erwin out of the corner of his eye and saw the other man smile privately, his expression tender and uncharacteristically vulnerable. Good things could come of this yet, he thought.

“…It’s getting late.” Erwin looked up at his words and blinked rapidly, that rare glimpse of his unmasked emotion instantly shuttered behind his usual veneer.

“Yes, of course. I’ll have someone take you to your room.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do about the second wife?” That conversation already seemed like decades ago.

“Yes. She is nothing without her son.” He said it so offhandedly, Levi did a double-take as he belatedly processed the ominous words.

“Good God, what are you planning?”

Erwin's smile was conspiratorial.

“No need to look at me like that, Levi; I'm not in the business of killing innocent sons. Besides, I quite like Turialai. He was always the conciliator when we were growing up.”

“Good. You’re a father now, so lead by example.” Just saying that word was enough to distract Erwin again for a brief moment. Being called a father seemed to put him in a daze. Being the one to call him that made Levi feel uneasy too. He shook himself like he could rid the sensation.

"Goodnight, Erwin."

The Emperor nodded his farewell and summoned another wraith-like attendant with his little bell.

"Take the Captain to his room and have his meal brought to him. I've kept him from his companion far too long already."

"I'm sure Eren enjoyed himself in the meantime." He was probably bored out of his mind.

"Yes, but he'll certainly be happy to see you again." 

Levi shot Erwin a flat look and followed the attendant out of the garden.

 

Levi had stayed at Acalapura before. The lengthy journey there from the base often made day-long trips impractical, especially for a tedious, drawn-out meeting or a gala. He even had a usual room - only a guest room, but a small, simple one that suited his requirements just fine - so he was surprised when the attendant led him down different path to the one he was accustomed to.

"We've prepared a bath and a change of clothes for you, Sir. Dinner will be brought up to you shortly," the young man intoned as he knocked on one of the doors along the long hall before pushing it open. "You're companion also wished to wait for his meal in favour of having it with you." Oh, that was nice. A little unnecessary though. Eren had probably regretted that decision when it became clear Levi wouldn't be back at a sensible hour.

Levi thanked the young man and stepped into his allocated room, only to find Eren perched at the foot of the grand four-poster bed dressed in a silk robe, his hair still damp from his shower. There was a moment of silence where Eren's eyes darted between Levi and the attendant as if waiting for an explanation. He slowly placed his bare feet on the floor and tugged his robe tighter around his bare chest.

"...I think there's been a mix-up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Succession didn’t work as I have written it to in this fic; it used to be ‘survival of the fittest, not eldest, son’ whereby after his passing, the Emperor’s sons would fight each other until a victor emerged and took the throne. Then in the early 16th century, the law is succession changed to agnatic seniority which meant the throne went to the eldest male in the family (So if the Emperor had a younger brother, he would succeed before any of the Emperor’s own sons). This is ultimately completely irrelevant to anything and I doubt any of you would have called me out on my butchering of accurate succession rules for the period, but I thought it was pretty neat and wanted to share :)
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  _Begum_ \- A female royal and aristocratic title from Central and South Asia. In South Asia, _begum _has been adapted for use as a honorific for Muslim women of high social status or as a surname.__  
>  _Şehzade_ \- Honorific for a male descendent of a sovereign in the male line, equivalent of ‘prince’.  
>  _Acalapura_ \- ‘Mountain Fortress’ in Sanskrit; _acala_ means ‘rock/mountain’, and _pura_ means ‘fortress’.  
>  _Padişah_ \- A superlative royal title to the English equivalent of ‘Emperor’ derived from Persian _pād_ for "master" and the widespread _shāh_ for "king". I will only use it when formal introductions are given, otherwise going with ‘Emperor’.  
>  _Tavuskuşu Bahçesi_ \- (Mentioned once a while back) Turkish for ‘Peacock Garden’.
> 
> I really shortened down the correct honorifics that would be used because they got very convoluted and lengthy otherwise. For a more comprehensive guide to Ottoman titles and appellations, see [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Ottoman_titles_and_appellations).  
> My inspiration for the Palace was [Sigiriya](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/140494788845/i-was-lost-on-the-internet-today-randomly-going).


	63. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since my last update but in my defence shits been real. Enjoy~

“You’ve run the bath?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And the food is coming here?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Levi looked from the attendant, to Eren, and back.

“Alright. Thank you that will be all.” The attendant bowed lowly and left.

Eren watched Levi shrug out of his coat and take off his boots without a word. He sat at the edge of the massive bed clutching his robe around him tightly while Levi methodically went about peeling off his multiple layers of formal attire in preparation for his long-awaited wash. Eren only snapped back into the present when Levi was staring to unbutton his shirt and make his way towards the washroom door.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to bathe,” Levi answered matter-of-factly.

“In here? In my room?” Levi heard the mattress give as Eren got up, following him to the attached room.

“It’s my room too. Which is good, we have a lot to talk about after all.”

Eren’s expression was wary.

“Did you arrange this?”

“For us to share a room?” Levi shot him a dubious look as he pulled his undershirt over his head. “Of course not. But maybe extreme was what we needed.”

Eren looked disgusted. He stood in the bathroom doorway while Levi stepped out of his trousers and tested the floral scented bathwater.

“We’re not doing this while you’re bathing.”

Levi shrugged and slid into the tub, closing his eyes with a sigh as the warm water closed around him.

“Sure. We have all night.”

He didn’t hear Eren leave, but he must have.

 

By the time he emerged back in the bedroom in fresh nightclothes, Eren’s demeanour had undergone a shift. Their meal had been brought up some time while he bathed, and Eren sat on the bed nibbling anxiously from a fruit bowl while platters of fresh buns and steaming broths sat atop a small table for Levi.

“Nothing has to change. I can still work as normal. It will be like before.”

Levi glanced at Eren but the boy was staring down at the custard apple he was sampling, pushing the shiny black seeds out of the white flesh with his fingertips. Levi sat at the table and tore into one of the toasted buns.

“I know. You demonstrated that quite well this morning.”

“How did your meeting go with the Emperor?” Levi snorted a laugh.

“You plan on dodging all night?”

“Just tell me. Then we’ll talk. I want to know if Armin and my sister are safe. Did you tell him?”

Levi stared at Eren, who continued to stare resolutely at the mutilated fruit in his hands, head bowed solemnly as if in defeat. Levi thought that was fair.

“I didn’t need to tell him anything, like I said. He knows he has a son at Wall Rose, just not by whom. He’ll be wanting to go down to talk to Mikasa soon. He wants to protect him. Trust me, Eren, he wants what’s best for his child too; he seemed genuinely taken by the thought of a son. He will be respectful and tactful, I will ensure it.”

“And the second wife?”

“Erwin said he’d handle her.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but I believe him.”

Eren’s shoulders slumped further but he nodded.

“Okay.” He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his juice-stained hands and drew in a deep, shuddering breath as if bracing himself. “Okay.”

Levi knew he was receiving the go-ahead for the dreaded conversation, he just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to approach the topic now that Eren had surrendered and would no longer resist. He’d avoided thinking about last night as much as he could, even though he’d also wanted to confront it and get it over with. He just didn’t understand why he couldn’t see this as another confession from a young cadet whose admiration had morphed into something more. It should have been straight-forward and simple, but things with Eren felt a little more complex. Their relationship was firstly more developed than that he’d had with the usual starry-eyed and naïve admirer’s and Eren’s words last night had been laced with sadness and a kind of resigned acceptance. It had hardly been a confession, more like a reluctant admission. There must have been more than admiration and superficial attraction fuelling it, and Levi couldn’t help but be curious as to what that was.

At first, Levi had been frustrated that Eren’s flirtation game had finally bled through to their relationship. He knew Eren was fond of his flirtations with the other cadets and even Petra and a few other soldiers; it just seemed something hardwired into the boys interactions. It was joking and fun, but it had never been directed towards Levi and he’d presumed Eren respected the sanctity of their professional relationship in that sense at least, if not every other one. But then it occurred to Levi this was not some passing fancy; this was something Eren had gone to pains to conceal for God knew how long already. It had taken liquor and a long night of revelry to pry the words from Eren and undo all his hard work and he clearly regretted it. It was like he’d been putting off the inevitable rejection, where usually people wanted to get it over with and move on. He’d avoided a clear rejection last night, and now he was dreading it all over. Levi knew Eren could still function in a professional capacity; he’d done so this morning and had been doing so for possibly months already. He could tell him he didn’t reciprocate, and life would go on. So why wasn’t he doing that?

“You said you wanted to kiss me.”

Eren cringed but didn’t respond. Levi took that as a sign to continue. He tested each word as he said them, unsure exactly where he was going with his questions.

“…Is that all?”

Eren’s head snapped up and he regarded Levi with guarded suspicion. Levi realised the question wasn’t worded well at all, despite his care, and scrambled to elucidate.

“Is this just some… passing fancy? Are you just curious or something?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Levi.”

“I want you to tell me the truth, not just what you think I want to hear.”

“Do I like you? Is that what you’re asking?” Eren’s vexation seemed to eat away at his nerves and his evasiveness gave way to irritation. “Am I romantically attracted to you, or is this just physical?”

Levi shrugged and nodded. He hadn’t realised that’s what he was trying to get at until Eren had put it into words. Eren might have felt uncomfortable, but Levi was too. He hadn’t often thought much about his inexperience in this field, but he really felt it now. He should probably know more about this. He was a man going on his thirties who was floundering at the prospect of a younger man harbouring feelings towards him. Shouldn’t he know where he stood? Shouldn’t he be able to judge immediately how he felt about that?

“I told you this last night; I like you, Levi. I find you attractive in more than just the physical sense. Happy?”

Levi envied Eren’s certainty. He might have been nervous and reluctant to discuss this, but he knew exactly how he felt, which was more than Levi could say for himself. Happy? _Was_ he happy? To learn this was more than a crush born of warped hero-worship, lust, and misplaced admiration? For it to be _Eren_ to be the one feeling it?

“What do you want from me, Levi? I know you don’t feel the same way, so why are we doing this? I just want things to go back to the way they were. I don’t want anything to change and I won’t let it if you let me.”

Levi had been worried things might change too. He enjoyed their routine and relationship. He enjoyed a level of comfortable familiarity with Eren at work he only ever otherwise felt when Farlan or Isabel dropped by. Their relationship extended beyond the base and their lives had become so intrinsically intertwined in such way that any professionalism that ought to have existed was already diminished quite a bit. In fact Levi had thought Eren possibly didn’t flirt with him like he did with everyone else because that was just a playful facade their relationship had probably transcended.

“I’m just—“

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. He’d long finished dinner and was just sitting at the table facing the bed where Eren sat cross-legged, fruit-bowl pushed aside. He felt like he owed Eren an explanation. He felt like he ought to confess he’d never really been in any kind of relationship before and he was having difficulty understanding why someone like Eren — someone young and attractive and, above all, actually _knew_ Levi — was genuinely interested in him in such a way. He wanted to say that he wasn’t meaning to prolong Eren’s discomfort, but instead he found himself standing up and heading to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Eren’s voice followed him as he walked away.

“I need to wash my face. It’s late.”

In the washroom, Levi spent a long time staring at his reflection in the gilded mirror. His eyes had bags under them, and his face was blotchy and pink from the warm water he’d washed it with. He was not unattractive, he supposed. Nothing special. Pretty average. He had a good physique, but everyone at the base did. Eren did, and he carried his with a lot more confidence and expertise. Eren was attractive and, what’s more, he was trained to be titillating and alluring and desirable. He’d be so even without his damned flirting. Levi might have his reputation and honours, but he knew he was abrasive and taciturn and it put most people off. So why was Eren, whose job literally entailed the ability to draw anyone in, interested in _him_?

Eren was laying on his back on the bed when Levi returned to the bedroom. The atmosphere in the room was strained and tense and Levi could practically feel Eren’s resentment rolling off him in waves. He could also tell Eren was confused and wary underneath his emotionally exhausted anger. He probably couldn’t figure out Levi’s angle. Hell, _Levi_ couldn’t figure out Levi’s angle.

Levi came around to the other side of the bed and assessed the situation gravely.

“Eren.”

“Hm.”

Levi scratched his forehead. Eren didn’t move. He had his arm thrown over his eyes to block out the dim candlelight and sprawled languidly in his robe like he was drifting off already. Levi knew he was too agitated to be actually attempting sleep, though, and his nerves were evident in every taut muscle of his body.

“I just don’t understand.”

Eren didn’t respond, but Levi knew he was listening. He sat on his side of the bed at stared at the ebony headboard carves with stylized flowers and vines.

“I don’t mean to drag this out. I’ve never been in a relationship and I’m just trying to figure out your feelings. It’s selfish to do so just to satisfy my curiosity when it makes you so uncomfortable, but I just can't figure out why you're interested in me.”

“Why not?”

Levi hadn’t expected a response. Some part of him had probably hoped there wouldn’t be one because he felt awkward enough discussing his romantic history or rather lack thereof without the confirmation Eren was actually paying attention. Ideally he’d explain himself so Eren understood his reasoning for his questions and then they’d both put it behind them like they wanted.

“What?”

“Why doesn’t it make sense to you? My interest?”

Levi saw Eren’s arm shift from the corner of his eye and knew he was being observed. He supposed it was only fair he be put on the spot like this now too.

“I’m twenty-eight so I’m quite a fair bit older than you I imagine. I don’t exactly have an amazing personality and, let’s face it, I’m not insanely attractive enough to make up for it. I have my reputation, sure, but that it’s not much in terms of redeeming qualities.”

It was an objective assessment, but Levi felt bare as he said the words. They felt insecure and self-deprecating even though he hadn’t intended them that way.

“Eight years… That’s not so much,” Eren observed quietly. So he was twenty. It seemed a little late in their association to be learning ages, but it only made Levi remember once again how much he didn’t know about the other. “You know, Vulture was all those things you seem to consider important. He was attractive, charismatic, wealthy, successful, and smooth, but he’s also a terrible person. Your criteria is pretty shallow; do you only look for young, attractive, talented, and charming people?”

If he did, Levi couldn’t help but notice Eren ticked all those boxes.

“Then what do you find attractive?” Levi wasn’t digging for compliments, he was genuinely at a loss. Vulture was a belligerent, unhinged, cold-blooded crime-lord; those were pretty compelling arguments against him, but there were plenty of people who weren’t any of those things. Levi was no trophy.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me this.”

“Why?”

Eren lifted his arm off and shot him a look of disbelief.

“It’s _embarrassing_.”

“How?”

“You’re asking me to tell you why I’m attracted to you right after rejecting me. How are _you_ not embarrassed?”

“I didn’t reject you. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t really think about it in that way. I was just—“

“Wait, what?”

Levi cut off as Eren suddenly pushed up on his elbows and fixed him with a wide-eyed stare.

“What?”

“You said you didn’t reject me.”

Well no, Levi meant that technically he hadn’t. Not yet. He hadn’t outright said anything of the sort which was something he’d taken great care to ensure for reasons he didn’t exactly understand himself.

“…Levi?”

Eren was watching him carefully, a question in his mismatched eyes. If Levi had thought the room’s atmosphere had been tense before, then now it felt like it was crackling with nervous energy. He stared back at the other, unsure how to proceed.

“Say something,” Eren whispered. “Say something right now or I will not be held accountable for getting hopeful.”

What was he supposed to say? He’d never been propositioned like this, by someone who seemed a little too good to be true. Eren was like lightning; as beautiful and mesmerising as he was distant and fleeting. Some carnal and purely instinct based part of Levi wanted to reach out and touch him just to see what it would be like, but he knew Eren wasn’t meant to be touched by people like him any more than lightning was.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Admitting it was a source of relief and insecurity. He felt like he was giving up any control he had of the situation. The harsh truth was he was way out of his element, and despite Eren’s comparatively younger age, he just seemed to understand these things much better than Levi did. He hated to bare his vulnerability and uncertainty like this, but Levi had to admit, he’d rather it be to Eren than anyone else.

Eren got up and sat back on his legs so he was facing Levi.

“I know you’ve never been in a relationship, but have you also never been with anyone? In any sense?”

Eren’s voice was without judgement, but he sounded doubtful which only heightened Levi’s desire to flee. He knew it was unusual for a man his age, but it had also just not been something he’d gone out of his way to pursue. He was fine and happy with his life. He didn’t see why he had to go change anything.

“Nothing solid. Nothing meaningful.”

Eren let out a soft laugh and Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, only to find the other regarding him with something akin to wonder.

“What?” He asked self-consciously.

“Because you’re beautiful. Because you are kind. You’re unassuming, calm, and careful. When I’m around you I feel relaxed. There’s no pressure to put on a performance and be fun. You’re knew when I was stressed and you took the time to distract and reassure me. You bring me gifts and you take care of my family. You make me feel a thousand things at once, and I find it hard to believe no one else has ever seen you the same way.”

Nobody had ever said such things about him before. Levi looked back at the headboard, his cheeks burning as the words tumbled through his mind like a maelstrom.

“I just… those things. I didn’t really think about them.”

“I know. That’s what makes you amazing.”

“I’m not.”

Eren huffed another laugh and fell back onto his pillow.

“That’s a matter of opinion, Levi. And my opinion’s the one that matters.”

The mood in the room was a thousand pounds lighter all of a sudden. Eren looked at him with a mixture of fondness and laughter and it was like somebody had opened all the windows to let in the night air. Eren rolled over onto his side to face him, the silks of his robe riding up his thighs. It wasn’t intentionally done, but Eren didn’t always seem conscious of his allure. Levi wondered if he was attracted to men or if Eren was just singularly attractive.

“Blow out the candles. I'm tired.”

Levi did as he was instructed. He left one solitary candle lit on the table where all the leftover food was before returning to the grand bed and sliding beneath the silk sheets. Eren was a dark form beside him. There was a generous space between them, but Levi was still hyperaware of the dip in the mattress where the other lay. It still felt incredibly close. It felt like shifting towards it would be the natural thing to do. He wondered how Eren would respond if he did.

“What do you do at Wall Rose?”

His voice sounded loud in the darkness, although it was no more than a murmur.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always assumed you just danced and served drinks. Is that it?”

“Sure. Mostly. And then some, if it means a tip.”

“What does that mean?”

“What does it matter?” Was Levi imagining it, or did Eren sound defensive?

“It doesn’t.”

A beat passed where Eren seemed to have an internal debate with himself. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper. It was almost like he was speaking to himself.

“Would you think less of me if I did more?”

“Of course not.” Levi frowned at the canopy above him. The flickering candlelight made the chiffon curtain hanging around them seem to shift like a waterfall. He imagined they were laying on a bed in one of Wall Rose’s many opulent private rooms. He imagined being just another client, and beside him was Eren, his for the night. He imagined how Eren must take the lead with shy or inexperienced clients, his lithe body slipping across the space between them, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he crooned sweet nothings in his ear. Levi’s face burned and he banished the dangerous train of thought from his mind.

“How much do you charge for a kiss?”

Levi heard Eren take a sharp breath beside him. He turned towards the sound, but Eren’s face was cloaked in shadows.

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“How does it work?”

“I only give what I want when I want.”

“Then a kiss from you must be a coveted thing.”

Eren was quiet for such a long moment Levi thought he might have drifted off. He rolled over to face him, even though he couldn’t make out any more than his silhouette in the dim light.

“…Do you want one?” Eren’s voice was a whisper in the darkness.

“Doesn’t seem a fair trade to give it away for nothing.”

“Then give me one in return.”

Levi felt the mattress shift as Eren rose up on one elbow and leaned towards him. Levi rolled onto his back and he wasn’t sure if he was moving away from Eren’s advances or moving to allow it.

“Push me away.”

Eren hovered over him, barely inches between them. His long hair fell around his face like a curtain. He smelled like the floral soap from the bathwater and the robe slipped off his shoulder as he placed one hand on the mattress on the other side of Levi’s body to brace himself.

“Tell me no,” He almost pleaded.

Levi drew in a shuddering breathe. His heart thundered in his chest; all he could see was Eren leaning over him, all he could smell was his freshly washed skin, and all he could feel was the mattress shift as the space between them narrowed and his breath ghosted warm over his lips.

“…Or tell me yes,” Eren whispered. His lips brushed against Levi’s with every word, but he remained stubbornly, maddeningly out of reach. Levi felt his hands move on autopilot. He pressed his palms against Eren’s chest and he felt the other freeze over him, waiting for the slightest pressure as indication to move away. But he didn’t push. He tilted up his chin until his lips pressed against Eren’s and for a moment he thought the other wouldn’t move. He was like a statue, like time had stilled. But then he pressed back.

Eren kissed gently and tentatively. His body sunk down and Levi’s fingers tightened in the silk of his robes, grasping for stability or holding him close, he wasn’t sure. He could feel the hyper vigilance and caution in every muscle of Eren’s body, always careful, always mindful. And then he pulled away.

“I’m taking three days off work.”

Levi could be imagining it, but he sounded breathless. It had hardly been a passionate kiss, but he felt dizzy too.

“What?” He asked once his voice returned and he was sure the words wouldn’t come out a wheeze. “Why? You only just returned.” He couldn’t help feeling the dread that crept up as the words processed. This had been a mistake. They couldn’t return to normal. Eren couldn’t work once he’d let them cross this line. Eren had told him to stop him, but it was Levi who had kissed Eren in the end.

“I think you have a lot to think about, Levi. And I think it would be best if you thought about it away from me.”

Eren moved away and Levi had to remind himself to release his grip on his robe. He stared at the canopy as Eren settled back on his side of the bed.

“Three days. When I come back, I promise nothing will change if you don’t want it to. This is your decision, Levi.”

And Levi knew Eren. He knew he told the truth. He knew how capable the other was of hiding some of his deepest emotions and getting on with the job like nothing was wrong. He knew in three days if he acted like tonight had never happened, Eren would too.


	64. The Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another art by [magickitt](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/152472701818/the-decision-crying-about-street-brat-by) for last chapter! Because Magic thrives off hurting my heart on a regular basis and I love it :')  
> Massive thank you to everyone who left a comment last update; the feedback was overwhelming but I'm sorry I didn't get around to replying to any of them. Thank you so much though, I think that's the most number of comments I've ever gotten on an update.

“Erwin.”

The Emperor looked up as the second wife entered the office. He smiled, pushing his papers aside and reclining in his seat, indicating for the other to take a seat opposite him. The noblewoman obliged gracefully, posture straight and face impassive.

“You wanted to speak to me?”

“I did. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Would you like a drink?”

Mahjabin Begum shook her head and watched the Emperor pour one for himself, amber liquid sloshing into a crystal tumbler. The sound of liquid splashing and the chink of the decanter being recapped were the only sounds in the room. There were two other guards in the chamber with them, standing so still and stoic by the door that they might not have been there at all. They weren’t there to protect her, so their naked blades and grim expressions only served to heighten her unease. Expensive leather groaned as the Emperor settled back in his seat and took an indulgent sip, holding the exquisite glass up to the sunlight so rainbows danced in its prisms. The second wife watched the other warily; there was something unsettling about Erwin’s overly-pleasant demeanour. He was the most powerful man in the city, but being patient and taking his time when she knew how little he had of it. She knew he did not care for her. Knew this was not a meeting for pleasure. Knew, therefore, he was either going to do something important or something he anticipated enjoying. Or both.

“…Is something the matter, my Lord?” she asked after the silent stretched a little too long, switching to a more formal address. Erwin feigned surprise.

“Not at all. In fact everything is coming along quite nicely. I was just sorting my correspondence with Helleya.”

“I am glad to hear all is well.”

“Yes.” Erwin held her gaze. “I imagine you are.” He looked back to the papers in front of him and tapped at one with his forefinger. “I’ve decided to send an ambassador to Helleya by the end of this week. I’ve been considering some new trade routes and the possible construction of a road between us, and it would be efficient to have a contact there to arbitrate on our behalf.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it concerns you.”

This made Mahjabin draw back. She eyed Erwin distrustfully.

“How?”

“Because I am sending Turialai.”

The woman’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Erwin forged on.

“His skills are wasted here. He’d make a fantastic intermediary and his diplomatic experience is unparalleled.”

“You cannot take such a risk. Helleya is still volatile and dangerous—“

“Which is why I wouldn’t trust anyone more to such a sensitive task than my own brother,” Erwin finished. He drained his glass and dropped it with a decisive thud on his desk. Mahjabin glowered at him across the table but he didn’t even flinch. He’d been born to rule and he’d taken to it like a pig to filth; it was so ingrained into every pore you couldn’t scrub it out of him with scalding hot water and a hog-bristle brush. There had always been that marked difference between him and Turialai, even as children.

“You want him killed.”

“If I wanted him killed I would drag him into the throne room and have him executed before the whole Court and no one would question me.” Erwin shrugged and regarded the other sombrely. He said the words so nonchalantly, like he wasn’t describing his own brother’s death. Her son’s. “I have nothing against Turialai. I would much rather he not have been involved in any of this.”

Mahjabin’s posture was ramrod straight, her face pale and composed, but only barely. She forced her ringed fingers to unclench in her lap, discretely wiping her palms on the embroidered fabric of her skirts. She forced herself to meet his eye. She’d watched him grow from a babe into the man he was now; she would not be cowed.

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing, I want you to do nothing. None of your games and scheming. I knew threats against you would have little effect, though. You came for my son, so I came for yours. It’s over now.”

“He had no part in this. It was me. He knew nothing.” She did not want to beg, but she was so very close. Erwin’s fingers clenched into a fist and he turned his eyes to a tapestry on the wall.

“I could have had him killed. That’s what you would have done. Remember that. Now leave.”

“Erwin, he is your brother—!”

She should have begged sooner. She should have gotten on her knees and grovelled, her dignity be damned. The Emperor’s expression didn’t flinch as the two guards moved forward in unison to escort the second wife from the room. Her appeals echoed behind her as the door closed, once again sealing the room in silence.

“It has been a month since my father died. A month and a day.”

The two guards who’d returned to their positions did not say a word.

“Official mourning has finished,” Erwin continued, seemingly to himself. He drummed his fingers on the table top. “I need a message sent to Levi Ackerman at the Scouts base.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell him to free up tomorrow evening.” The Emperor turned and smiled at his guards. “Tell him we’re going to Wall Rose.”

 

**************

Jean and Marco exchanged another meaningful look over the shop counter. They were not being subtle; that was the umpteenth meaningful look shared since Eren had volunteered his help to them that morning. Eren saw Marco jerk his chin towards him from the edge of his vision and shoot Jean a stern look. Jean raised his palms in helpless irritation, jabbed a finger at Marco and then pointed towards Eren in silent response. They were each trying to probe the other towards approaching Eren first and asking why he wasn’t at work. Eren knew all too well this could go on all day and he was sorely tempted to let it, but Jean and Marco’s wordless arguments could span hours and that only meant he’d be the one enduring the stifling and awkward silence that resulted.

“I took three days off work,” He said aloud. His back was turned to them as he unpacked sets of stone mortar and pestle’s from the packing crates, but he knew their conversation had instantly ceased at his words and they were both staring at his back. “I’ll be going back after that.”

Eren heard rustling as one of the duo began wildly gesturing at the other again, followed by the sound of a smack and then silence.

“You only just returned. Are you still not feeling up to it?” Marco’s voice spoke up soft and sympathetic and Eren saw Jean slouch off defeated into another corner of the store.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“What happened with Captain Levi?”

Marco pinned Jean with venomous glare, but the sandy-haired man stubbornly avoided his eye. So Jean must have told Marco where Eren had disappeared the night before last after all. No doubt they thought Eren’s extended vacation had something to do with that. They weren’t wrong.

“Exactly what I said would happen. Then I came home, then I went to sleep. You know that.”

“Eren…” The pity in Marco’s voice was palpable and irritating. Eren knew the boy meant well, but pity was the last thing he wanted. This time Jean pinned Marco with a hard stare, and Eren didn’t know what the message was, but it had Marco leaving the room without another word.

“ _Eren_.” Jean’s voice was significantly harder and less sympathetic and Eren’s shoulders hunched defensively on instinct. “Cough it up, you moron. What happened?”

“Nothing.” _He kissed me_.

“You were gone all night and you come home and just casually mention you had to spend the night with the Captain at the bloody _Palace_ the _day_ after you drunkenly confess your stupid feelings.”

“Yeah.” God, Eren was relieved he’d omitted the little detail of the shared bedroom once he’d explained himself to Jean and Marco this morning if this was how Jean reacted to the censored version alone.

“Did he do something to you? Did you guys..?” Concern was an odd thing from Jean. It was genuine but terrifyingly alien.

“No! He didn’t—Ugh.” Eren remembered leaning over him, Levi’s fingers knotted in the front of his robe. The candlelight had played beautifully across his pale features and his silver eyes had seemed to glow. He’d been so tempting and nervous and new beneath him, his normally guarded expression open and apprehensive. Oh, the things Eren had wanted to do. It had been almost physically painful to retreat back onto his side of the bed; he hadn’t been able to sleep a wink all night with Levi so close by, the ghost of his lips tattooed across his own. “I kissed him,” He confessed, the words barely a mumble. Jean swore behind him and Eren didn’t turn around, not wanting to see the expression he was wearing.

“You fucking sexually assaulted a senior office—“

“No! He kissed me too! _We_ kissed!” Eren gestured nonsensically with his hands. “It was mutual. It was consensual.”

He looked and Jean now, and the other was dragging his hands down his face.

“Tell me what happened last night, Eren. You’re frankly scaring the shit out of me.”

“Nothing bad.” What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t mention the bed sharing; nothing came of it, but knowing Jean, his imagination would run away with itself and conjure the worst possible scenario regardless of Eren’s denial. He couldn’t mention most of his conversation with Levi; that was private. The level of vulnerability and trust Levi had displayed still made Eren’s chest warm, and he was willing to bet Levi had never spoken so openly about that aspect of him ever before in his life.

“We went to Acalapura and Levi went to meet with the Emperor. I couldn’t go in with him so instead I was shown about the Palace a bit, and then they took me to my room until Levi was finished to wait to have dinner together and sleep. It was very late when their meeting ended, though, so I went to Levi’s room where dinner had been prepared.”

“Oh my God,” Jean groaned, grimacing. Eren glared at him and he gestured for him to continue.

“We talked. About the other night, about what I’d said. And we kissed.” Eren looked down at his hands. Three days. He had three days wait to know Levi’s decision. Yesterday morning he’d gone in to work and hoped nothing would have changed, but now to imagine returning to the base and carrying on as normal broke his heart. He would do it anyway, but that kiss would be burned into his memory forever like some cruel, teasing bud of hope.

“And then you guys just called it a night and went to bed, huh? And you came home the next day and were like ‘yeah, I’m taking a couple days off work’ and he was like ‘no problem’ and here we are.” Jean’s voice dripped with scepticism but Eren just shrugged.

“Yep.”

“That’s bullshit, Eren.”

“It is how it is. I told him how I feel, and in three days I’ll know his response.”

“Is that what this three day leave is for? This is a right mess.” Eren leaned back on a table and sighed. Three days. Why did everything seem to take three days? It felt like years ago Levi had echoed a similar promise to him.

“I know.”

“What’s going to happen if he says no?”

“Nothing.” Eren looked up and smiled. He knew the smile was unconvincing; he’d need to work on that. He had two more days to work on that. Jean looked him over critically and pressed his lips into a hard line.

“If he says no I’m telling your sister and she’ll whoop his ass. She’ll bar him from Wall Rose. She’ll set every girl on him and he’ll never have a moment’s peace ever again in his life.”

Eren burst into laughter despite himself. He believed it.

“He’s so old, Eren. You could have anyone.”

“Haha, he said that too.” Jean was not so blind as to not know when to stop pursuing the subject.

“Okay. Let’s get this shit unpacked and then we’re done. Marco’s getting lunch ready and Mikasa’s coming by. We’ll have to bring out the good plates; not every day you have a rich lady dine with you.”

Jean thumped him on the back good-naturedly.

“You can tell Marco,” Eren said quietly as he finished his crate and went to pry open the next one. Jean hummed.

“He just wants to know you’re okay. I’ll tell him you are.”

They finished the work in companionable silence.

 

When his sister arrives, Eren appreciated that she tried. Tried for normalcy and simplicity. She wore probably the most plain dress she could find, which she’d likely had to borrow from some other girl anyway, and had her hair up in a loose, messy bun that seemed just a fraction too messy to convincingly affect the carelessness she'd been going for. Armin was seated on her hip and she had a basket of bread hooked on her elbow like a housewife just returning from the bazaar. But still she couldn’t hide the thoroughbred mare she'd rode in on, nor the armed guard who’d accompanied her and settled down to wait stern-faced at the storefront until his Mistress returned.

“Maybe take him a bowl of broth and ask him to wait around the back,” Marco suggested lightly when Jean noticed the twitching curtains of the neighbours houses. The sentry looked ridiculously out of place and conspicuous patrolling their small shop entrance.

“I’m sorry,” Mikasa let Marco take Armin from her arms and slipped into the kitchen to help Eren ferry food to the table. She seemed to visibly relax once in the familiar and uncritical space of their cramped house, and set about getting dinner ready enthusiastically. “They won’t let me do anything without an escort. This was what I compromised on because they initially wanted to send a carriage.”

“This is your life now, I suppose. You poor thing, forced to ride carriages like some ponce,” Jean said once he returned. “Lady Mikasa.” He tested the words and grinned when Mikasa shot him a warning look.

“Eren, I received a message from Captain Levi today.”

Eren froze and his gaze automatically shot to Jean, who was arching alarmed eyebrow at him in response. Mikasa looked between both of them and then to Marco, who for once couldn’t explain.

“…What?”

“What did he say?” Eren asked. He’d told Mikasa about Erwin. About Levi’s meeting with the Emperor and everything he’d been told about Mahjabin Begum and the succession scheme. He hadn’t mentioned the rest and for once was thankful Mikasa was too occupied by the running of Wall Rose to know he’d spent the night anywhere other than home and more importantly with someone else in his bed.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at his evasion but let it pass. “He was giving me notice that Erwin had plans to come to tomorrow. Official mourning just passed, but more importantly, he intends to find his son.”

“He knows about Armin?” Marco asked, food halfway to his mouth.

“No, not specifically. Captain Levi just pointed him in my direction so I could handle it all myself.” She looked down at her plate and mopped up the curry with a piece of bread.

“Should just point him at some other girl. Maybe ask around for any volunteers who want to take the gamble of whether he comes bearing marriage proposals or death threats,” Eren muttered.

“It’s not funny, Eren.”

“I don’t know, Mikasa. Sometimes it all seems like a big fucking joke to me. What the fuck are you supposed to do? I suppose it was a favour to point Erwin right at you so you could brace for impact when shit hits the fan.”

It took a moment before Eren realised Mikasa had not responded. When he finally looked up, she was staring down at her plate, food forgotten. When she spoke, her voice was more hesitant than he’d ever heard.

“I don’t know what I’m meant to do, but I’m so tired of being angry and guarded and I want to have some faith this will work out. All I need right now is someone to tell me whatever I do decide, it will be okay.” Everyone had stopped eating by now. Marco looked like he was searching for something to say, but it had been a long time since Mikasa had shown such uncertainty and a simple ‘don’t worry’ didn’t seem to suffice.

“Sorry – excuse me.” Mikasa got up and made for the stairs.

“I know you’ve got your own issues to deal with right now, but that was uncalled for,” Jean admonished. Eren knew he had misstepped even without Jean’s rebuke made all the more serious by the lack of the usual derogatory embellishment.

“I think you should maybe go talk to her,” Marco added quietly. “A lot has happened and neither of you have had the time to talk it over. I know Mikasa’s busier more than ever now, but if you don’t remember to prioritize each other now, then it won’t come easy later.”

 

Eren found his sister on the rooftop after dinner. He brought her a bowl of fruit and set it on the cracked clay beside her before settling down himself, knees tucked under his chin.

“Sorry.”

He looked at her from the corner of her eye and watched her wrap her arms around her legs and mirror his pose. They looked like two little children staring down at the empty side street running behind the Headless Horseman, lips pressed to knees and huddled against the wind. He felt like they were ten years old again, grudgingly going to apologise to the other after some petty fight and a scolding from their mother.

“I shouldn’t have left like that. It was rude.”

Eren huffed a laugh.

“Don’t be so formal, we’re your family. Jean’s stormed off in a tantrum plenty of times before, no one minds.”

“I’m just so stressed.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Eren replied, voice softening. “We all want to help, Mikasa, even if it’s just talking. Don’t forget you’re not alone.”

His sister sniffed wetly and rubbed her nose in her skirt.

“I know. I’m not used to asking for help; all the girls rely on me so much I’m just used to figuring it out on my own.”

Eren pushed the fruit bowl aside and shuffled across the space between them to lean against his sister.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much. It shouldn’t have come to this. I should have been there.”

“You’ve had your own worries, Eren. You know how happy I’ve been since you started working at the base? It’s been such a relief.”

Eren laughed lightly. He’d tell Mikasa about Levi and everything that had happened between them another day.

“Where’s Armin?”

“Marco put him to bed.”

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?”

“I don’t know.” Mikasa’s voice grew soft again and Eren wrapped one arm around her shoulders to pull her tighter against his side.

“What’s the _best_ possible outcome you can think of? Once we know that, it’s just a matter of strategy, right? Basic diplomatic negotiation, simple stuff.” The false bravado slipped into his voice as easily as a well-worn glove. Half his personality was false bravado, the other half was the righteous anger that was quick to intercede wherever the former failed.

“I don’t know, I mean, ideally Erwin will concede to my every condition. Armin will stay with me and if Erwin wants any contact, he will have to come himself.”

“Those are your only conditions?” That seemed rather straight-forward.

“No one can know he’s Armin’s father. That’s another thing.” Eren mulled it over. That was certainly a more difficult point; secrecy would be difficult to maintain if the Emperor wanted regular contact with his son and had to personally travel to get it. But Mikasa had a point; if news officially got out Armin was the Emperor’s child – and therefore only current heir – anyone like Mahjabin Begum would have their eyes instantly set on eliminating him and it would be only too easy to orchestrate such a thing under the guise of another brothel raid.

“I think he’ll be pretty receptive to your wishes. From what Levi said to me, he seemed to understand that you ought to have the greater say in all this. I’ve never actually met him though, does that sound like something he’d do?”

“Erwin? Perhaps. He’s not so easily read. He’s considerate and respectful enough, I suppose, but he’s also very good at getting what he wants. I’m afraid if he isn’t satisfied with what I’m willing to allow, he’ll find a way to force my compliance. I’m sure he’s fully aware of his influence and how disadvantaged I am comparatively. It’s not an even playing field.”

“I think if anyone could match him it would be you. For what it’s worth, I’m pretty certain Levi is on your side and he’s close enough to Emperor Erwin that I don’t think he’d let him coerce you into anything. If the Emperor is half as decent as everyone makes him out to be, I don’t think he’d try to pressure the mother of his child into doing anything she doesn’t want to.”

Mikasa sagged under the weight of her sigh.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Get your tears out now, Kasa,” Eren said, rubbing his sister’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her head. “Cause tomorrow you’re going to have to be hard as stone.”

“Can you be there? Do you think you could get off work?” Mikasa looked up at him hopefully.

“I – yep.” Eren quickly cut himself off from admitting he already had tomorrow off anyway. Now was not the time to bother his sister with his comparatively frivolous personal issues. “I could probably manage to do that. Do you… did Levi mention if he’d be there? In his message?”

“No, but I hope so. It would be easier the more familiar faces are around, and also because he’d help moderate Erwin if I start losing too much ground. He usually comes with Erwin anyway, do _you_ think he’ll come?”

Levi did often accompany Emperor Erwin when he came to Wall Rose before his Coronation, but then tomorrow’s meeting wasn’t at the usual late hour after Levi finished work. Furthermore, there was still the ongoing drama between Levi and himself to consider, and while Eren was pretty certain Levi wouldn’t go out of his way to avoid him, he hoped Levi wouldn’t think the three-day time limit Eren had given him would mean Eren didn’t want to see him at all in the meantime and therefore avoid coming.

“…I think so.” Eren smiled encouragingly at Mikasa. “He likes to see all the drama first hand after all, despite how he grumbles.”

It was worth it to see Mikasa laugh.

“I’ve missed him. I’d like to see him soon, but don’t ever tell him I said that.”

Eren decided he’d renege on his own vow to stay away from the base if he had to. He’d make sure Levi was at Wall Rose for his sister tomorrow if it meant dragging the man here himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKASA/ERWIN THROW-DOWN NEXT CHAPTER LMS FOR IT TO END IN A DANCE OFF im kidding lol Mikasa would obviously win that's not a fair fight.


	65. The Parenting Plan

The Emperor arrived more discretely than he had in the past. Erwin never hid his trips to Wall Rose before, and while he didn’t exactly hide it now either, it lacked the usual pomp and grandeur his past visits had. Nonetheless the news had gotten out enough that it brought a fresh wave of patrons along with him.

“This is good,” Mikasa fussed as she watched her girls welcome their guests from the balcony overseeing the lobby and entrance. “People were nervous and wary after the attack. It’s good they see Erwin is not afraid to come.”

“You should go,” Eren said quietly.

“I know. I’m just nervous. Did you see Captain Levi among the Emperor’s entourage?” Mikasa asked Annie. She’d instated the blonde as her permanent bodyguard, figuring she wouldn’t feel as uncomfortable going about her usual business if it was a friend accompanying her instead of an armed stranger. The partnership seemed to be working well so far and together they made a formidable duo.

The blonde nodded and the Tawaif released a relieved breath. Eren held out a glass of wine and his sister took a generous swallow before passing it back for Eren to drain.

“Ready?”

“No. Yes. Let’s go. Do I look okay?”

“Yes. Am I allowed to come in with you?”

“Who’s going to stop you? I don’t think this sort of thing has rules, and I’m certainly not doing this alone.”

“Alright.”

“Aright.”

They stared at each other and nodded decisively. A beat passed.

“You’re putting this off,” Eren accused. “Stop it. Take charge. You’re meant to be the spokesperson of a terrified mother meeting with the head of the nation. Pretend this isn’t about you. Get angry like you normally would.”

Mikasa face crumpled and she shook her head, suddenly composed again. She took a deep breath. He painted brows settled into a determined line over hard eyes. “Yes. Okay.”

Eren squeezed her hands in his. They went.

 

Erwin waited in the Pearl Room where Eren had first met Farlan. Two impassive royal guards stood at his back and Levi sat at his side dressed in as fine clothes as he had bothered to muster at such short notice; a black sherwani cinched at the waist with a gold buckled belt and a scarf that fell around his shoulders in loose, elegant folds. 

“You brought company,” the Emperor observed affably when Mikasa entered. Eren and Annie had both accompanied her in and the royal guards eyed the latter two with considerable suspicion.

“We’re meeting at an equal capacity or not at all, Your Excellency.” Mikasa smiled with identical charm. “In this room you’re just a father and I speak on behalf of a mother.”

“Well then you better just call me Erwin. Like old times.” His eyes shone with confident and familiar charisma and Eren glanced at his sister to gauge her reaction to this slight dig at their shared past. She needn’t have reacted, though, as Levi spoke up first.

“Yeah, don’t do that. That’s not going to work.”

Eren’s eyes flitted to the dark-haired man who’d been lounging on the shared settee with the same bored indifference he always did at Wall Rose. He caught Levi’s eye and looked away first, settling his gaze resolutely on the coffee table between them. He was grateful for the interjection, though. He was relieved Levi had shown up at all, and it was encouraging to know he intended to oversee the meeting and keep Erwin in check. His sister was at a disadvantage regardless of their agreement to leave titles and appellations out of this, and Eren could hardly stand up for her against the Emperor should he feel the dynamic start to shift against her favour.

Erwin laughed as if he’d been caught out at a harmless joke and shrugged his concession. “I apologise. It is nice to see you again though, Mikasa. You look beautiful as ever.”

The Tawaif regained her composure and inclined her head in graciously. “And congratulations are in order, Padişah Erwin. It is lovely to see you back with us, although I am sorry for what took you away in the first place. My condolences.”

The back and forth continued for a while longer and Eren began to twitch impatiently. The room was tense with anticipation and yet both parties insisted on carrying out formalities and exchanging niceties as if they had all the time in the world. He knew Mikasa was even more anxious than he was, but she was more experienced in these power plays so he trusted her to her devices. It all sounded like unnecessary frivolity to him, but there was probably some complexity to the interaction that went far above his head. He wished he could affect the same disinterested apathy Levi could instead of shifting restlessly in place.

“So, to the matter at hand…” Erwin began. Eren’s eyes shot back up, instantly alert.

“Of course.”

“What can you tell me about him? That the mother may be comfortable divulging at this stage, of course.” Erwin’s expression had yet to waver from that mask of perfect self-possession, but he leaned forward ever so slightly in his seat and Eren could tell he was hanging on to every word Mikasa would say.

There was a hesitation before Mikasa’s response that betrayed her surprise at the question. “What do you wish to know?”

“How old is he? What does he look like?”

Eren risked a glance at Levi and found him studying his friends profile thoughtfully. His lips twitched slightly and Eren knew he was holding back a smile. Levi looked to Mikasa and gave her an encouraging nod.

“He will be two in a few months. He’s still quite small for his age, but he is healthy and happy and beautiful.” Mikasa caught herself. Eren could guess at what she was thinking; did that come off too invested? Did she sound too motherly? He nudged her in the side and shot her a smile when she glanced at him. “He looks very much like you. He got your eyes and golden hair, although it curls quite a bit more.”

Erwin’s eyes slid away and focused on some corner of the room. He smiled to himself and Eren knew he was trying to picture it.

“His name is Armin,” Mikasa added, and Eren looked at her in surprise. That was more than he’d expected her offer, and Erwin had not asked for a name.

“Armin…” Erwin sampled the name thoughtfully. It was not a Trostian name, as he’d been named after Mikasa’s late father. Erwin did not ask, though, probably appreciating the additional information as the bonus it was. “Thank you.”

Having buttered him up somewhat, Mikasa immediately launched into attack. “The mother’s main demands are as follows: Armin is to remain with her. Visitations can be arranged at a convenient location she agrees to. His relation to you must be kept confidential.”

Eren watched the Emperor’s face for reaction. He had to admit, his composure was a terrifying thing to behold. The blond arched his eyebrows and appeared to mull it over. Eren shifted his knee to press against his sisters. He couldn’t be too overt with his support since Mikasa was only playing spokesperson here anything too obvious would draw Erwin’s suspicion.

“I am willing to arrange the mother with accommodation and support at the Palace. Nothing else has to change for her, she is free to come and go as she pleases, I just wish to provide for her and our son any way I can.”

“She has family, friends, and a strong support base here. She is adamant that no drastic changes be made to her lifestyle as is. She has everything she could want for, I assure you. I take care of all my girls.”

“I don’t question that at all, of course. But surely a finer home and promise of a good education for her son—“

“Can be provided for without your assistance,” Mikasa’s smile was firm. “I mean no disrespect, Erwin, but she is quite capable.”

Erwin nodded. It was not exactly a forfeiture, but seemingly an understanding there was no further arguing that point just yet.

“The condition that we must meet in secret, that it cannot be acknowledged he is my son – that seems a little impractical, don’t you think? I’m not exactly someone who can travel around without being noticed anymore. And someone would surely notice sooner or later that I was having regular visitations with you and some mysterious child.”

“Me?” Mikasa blinked, stiffening in her seat. Eren also startled upright and noticed Levi’s head whip around to face Erwin. The Emperor’s eyes widened.

“Ah.” He smiled guiltily. “I’ve been made.”

Mikasa stared at him a long moment. She took a deep breath and her shoulders seemed to release all the tension they’d been holding at once.

“…It seems so have I.”

“So does every here know? Can we all speak candidly?” Erwin looked around. His eyes landed on Eren.

“Yes,” Eren answered. “My name is Eren. Mikasa is my sister.”

“Eren, yes, I’ve heard a lot about you. My, this is a convoluted little web, isn’t it?” Erwin laughed, directing the last bit at Levi who shot him an irritated look.

“Knowledge of your relation to Armin has brought only threats and danger,” Mikasa continued with the previous thread of conversation, determined not to be thrown off track. “Until there is a certain means of protection in place, I will not be having it made common knowledge. On this I will not budge. I’ve protected him as long as I have because it’s remained a secret; the moment Mahjabin Begum learned of him, her first thought was to attack.”

“Mahjabin Begum will no longer be a problem,” Erwin assured. Mikasa’s expression twitched suspiciously, but she didn’t ask for elaboration.

“If not her it will be someone else. There will always be someone else. I know how these games are played."

“Then let him come to me! Both of you! I’ll give you everything you need; carriages, silks, jewels, houses, the best tutor’s brought in from across the seas, and most of all, security.”

Eren felt her sister bristle beside him and shot Levi an alarmed look. He wondered, should it come to blows, whose side Levi would fight on. Erwin’s, he supposed; he’d probably taken some sort of oath as a soldier. Eren hoped he’d let his sister get a few smacks in first anyway.

“Armin stays with me and I stay here. How _dare_ you presume to try and uproot me from my life? As if throwing gold at me would be all the persuasion I needed!”

“I didn’t mean it like that at all,” Erwin hastened to amend, palms raised conciliatorily. “I just mean that surely you recognise if security is your primary concern, I can provide it. And I can give our son the best—“

“If you want to be a part of _my_ son’s life then _you’re_ going to have to go the extra yards.” Mikasa was bare seconds away from jabbing an accusatory finger at the Emperor’s face. Eren stared between the two with wide-eyes, unsure if he should intervene. Levi hadn’t even budged, seemingly content to let things unfold as they would, watching with untroubled merriment. “I don’t care if you have a thousand responsibilities and the entire nation’s wellbeing in your hands, your son is either at the top of the list or not on it at all.”

Erwin’s hands were jewelled fists on his knees. He watched Mikasa with unfathomable blue eyes, chewing over her demands.

“May I at least see him?”

“No.” Mikasa’s voice was firm. “Not until we come to an understanding. Not until I deem you worth introducing into his life.”

“If I officially acknowledged him as my—“

The Tawaif stilled so entirely even Annie looked at her with concern.

“Are you out of your mind?” Her frank words were at odds with the deathly calm she said them. The sound of Levi’s unexpected laughter made Eren flinch in his seat. Erwin shot his companion an irritated look.

“No, seriously. It’s like none of this is getting to you.” Levi still smiled as he spoke. “That’s the stem of this whole debacle; Armin is in danger _because_ people don’t want him anywhere near the succession line. Mikasa doesn’t want him anywhere near the succession line, and I’m pretty sure you don’t particularly care for it either. So why are we dancing around the topic like we can’t identify the real issue here?”

The room was quiet for a moment.

“Can I just…?” Eren’s voice was quiet and he blanched as several pairs of eyes swivelled to land on him. He cleared his throat nervously. He didn’t even know why he’d spoken up.

“The real obstacle to negotiating my sister’s terms is, as Levi said, the fact that Armin would be in danger were he to be discovered as your son,” He gestured at Erwin. “And if you don’t want to hide your relation to him, but you still want to be involved, it would be a question of making it so that Armin was officially removed or disqualified from the royal succession…” Eren deflated with a shrug. “I don’t know. Aside from having another son, how would you do that? ”

“I mean you just stated the obvious, but when you put it like that it’s a little easier to see the simple picture,” Levi said. He looked between the Tawaif and the Emperor. He focused on the latter. “Think like a statesman. Think like this doesn’t directly involve you. How would you go about doing that?”

Erwin focused his gaze on Mikasa.

“If I could do that, would you be willing to make concessions?” He said it like he had a solution already in the works. Perhaps he did.

Mikasa lifted her chin. She always had a way of yielding ground in a way that made it look like she’d gained some instead.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Perfect!” Levi threw up his hands, somehow making the celebratory gesture look patronizing when paired with his flat expression. “If that’s everything…?”

The Tawaif and the Emperor stared each other down for a long moment. “Yes,” Mikasa said. “I expect so.”

“Actually…” Eren paused half out of his seat as Erwin spoke up. “Could I have a word? In private.” Erwin’s eyes were on Mikasa. Eren looked at his sister expectantly. Erwin lifted his hand in a wordless gesture and his two guards took the cue to silently file out of the room. Only Levi, Eren and Annie remained behind, all three watching the Tawaif. Mikasa gave a slight nod, glancing quickly at Eren. _It’s alright_ , her look said. Eren looked at Levi, who in turn looked at Erwin. The blond gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Honestly, I didn’t realise how frustrating it was when people don’t scramble to comply with your every demand.”

Eren squeezed his sister’s shoulder and filed past Annie who planted herself firmly outside the door. There was a hoard of Royal Guards lining the hallway already, and Annie looked unmatched and outnumbered among them, but she either didn’t process the odds or didn’t care, crossing her arms and staring defiantly at the guard opposite to her like she had half a mind to take on the legion with her short sword and attitude alone.

Unsure what to do with himself now that he didn’t have Mikasa to distract him from his unemployment, Eren continued listlessly down the hallway. He didn’t want to go to the Headless Horseman’s just yet. Perhaps he’d go to the bazaar? It was raining, though. He stared at the sombre downpour as he passed by the courtyard, empty of the usual throng of playing children.

“Are you ignoring me?”

Eren startled around to find Levi behind him.

“What? No, I — why are you following me?” His bewilderment must have been convincing because Levi seemed to accept it. The other man shuffled on the spot, looking to the side and watching the rain.

“What the hell else was I meant to do once I got kicked out of there? I thought you knew I was behind you.”

“Right.” Eren watched Levi watch the rain. “No I didn’t, but… right.”

 _Did_ he want to ignore Levi? He had two more days including today to come to a decision, and he hadn’t anticipated talking to him before then at all. Eren had expected Erwin and Levi would come together and leave together; that there would be no moment that he’d be alone with the other. He wrung his hands and searched his brain for a suitable response. It was too late to start avoiding him now.

“I can… take you to a private room and have some tea brought for you if you like?” Levi pulled a face.

“No.”

He seemed to look around them for a moment and come to his own decision. Eren watched him turn on his heel at head for the back of Wall Rose.

“Where are you going?”

“Why don’t you come find out?”

“Why do you think?” Eren grumbled, but set off behind the other anyway.

He figured it out once Levi made for the winding stairs that lead to the girl’s dorms.

“And this isn’t weird at all,” he muttered as Levi lead the way down the groaning corridor to the last door on the left to Mikasa’s old room.

“There aren’t exactly many places I can sit around here that don’t remind me I’m just sitting around at a brothel.”

“So you go to the girl’s dorms? That’s so much better. Besides, you’re an old hand at just sitting around in brothels by now.” Levi made a rude gesture at him and shoved through the aging door.

Eren hadn’t been here in a while; the room looked the same as always, but the air was musty without any of the windows being opened in so long and the bed was bare and untouched. Mikasa had far better accommodations now so there was no reason for her to come here. Armin’s makeshift crib hung forlorn and dusty by the window. He was too big for it now. Eren pushed open the window shutters and breathed in the damp air.

“Do you want me to bring you tea here, then?” Eren tried as Levi perched on the edge of the mattress and loosened the scarf around his neck. Levi ignored his question and fixed him with an unimpressed stare.

“You’re acting weird.”

Eren looked away and busied himself bustling around the room trying to find something to keep him preoccupied.

“Of course I am. What did you expect?”

“I thought you said you could act natural. You haven’t even had my response yet and you’re already falling apart.”

“I’m _not_ falling apart!” Eren emphasized each word angrily, stabbing at the cobwebs hanging from the rafters with the bristled end of a balding broom. “And is that your response then?” Even as he said the words his heart clenched. He wondered if he would cry, hearing it said outright. He wondered how Levi would react to seeing him cry again.

“I didn’t say that.”

“I said I’d act professional at work so I could get my work done. That doesn't extend outside the base. I can’t keep everything constantly bottled up just so you don’t feel uncomfortable; of course I’m going to act different.”

“How different?”

“How am I meant to know?! Why don’t you just say no already so you can find out if you’re so curious.” Eren flung the broom into the corner of the room. “What does it matter anyway? It’s not like I’d be seeing you outside of work now.” Erwin wouldn’t be coming to Wall Rose regularly if at all anymore with the royal harems and concubines at his ready disposal. He wouldn’t need to cajole Levi into accompanying him and Levi wouldn’t be swinging around to badger him like he used to before Eren had begun working for him. Eren wouldn’t go seeking him out, and Levi certainly wouldn’t seek _him_ out. They really wouldn’t see each other at all outside work.

“...Isabel would miss you.”

Levi sat with his elbows on his knees, palms pressed together and fingertips against his lips as he stared straight ahead. He looked awfully nice dressed up so formally. Black suited him, making his fair skin look like he’d been cut from marble. He looked out of place in this bare, neglected bedroom.

 _Only Isabel?_ Eren wanted to ask. He knew Levi was wrestling a myriad of unfamiliar ground with this thing between them. He knew Levi needed space to decide for himself what he wanted, which had been the whole point of these three days in the first place, but Eren couldn’t bear to imagine that Levi would be happier seeing him as just an assistant or a co-worker. After all the things outside of work they’d been through, that Levi would miss none of it.

Eren dropped his gaze to the floor.

“And Mikasa would miss you.” She really would. For a moment Eren hated himself; there weren’t many people that Mikasa grew attached to, and now one of those few would be driven away because of him. And Isabel, he loved Isabel. She was everything the Paāvaena was to him; childhood, familiarity, warmth, and comfort. Listening to her yammer away in Tamil in her small, homely kitchen made him wonder how things would be like in another life. This wasn’t just about Levi; this was about all the other ties he’d made because of him. Erwin was right; this had become such a convoluted web. Cutting a single thread would unravel the whole tapestry.

“I’ll make an effort to visit when you’re not around,” Eren wiped at his nose with his shirt sleeve. “Shouldn’t be hard, I know your schedule.”

“You’ve really taken this hypothetical and run with it,” Levi marvelled with grim amusement. Eren swallowed past the lump in his throat. 

“Doesn’t hurt to prepare in advance." He tacked on an artificial smile and gave a big shrug. Levi watched his expression closely, eyebrow arched in doubt.

“Doesn’t it?”

Eren's smile faltered and he looked back down, unable to maintain eye-contact when Levi seemed to see through everything he said. Yes it did. It did hurt. This could be the last normal conversation they ever had and it was already so fucking awful, thinking of all the collateral of this thing between them. Eren had known things would change after the rejecton, he just hadn't anticipated how far it would spread. Everything was so maddeningly intertwined, _they_ were so maddeningly intertwined. Why did he go and confess? Why did he ruin everything?

“I guess I’ll see you at work. I won’t be weird then, I promise.” Eren managed a brittle laugh.

"Eren—"

"I'll send up some tea." Eren smoothed down his hair and sniffed, surveying the scant bedroom for anything else to do but finding none. He planted his fists on his hips and nodded to himself. Levi opened his mouth but then seemed to think better of whatever he'd been about to say. He nodded too, and Eren left before the other could think of anymore stupid questions he didn't have the answers to.


	66. The Impulsive Things

Erwin visibly relaxed once they were alone. It was like an iron rod holding his posture upright had been slipped out of his spine, the way he crumpled back into the cushions of the settee with an audible sigh. He dragged a broad, jewelled hand down his handsome face. Mikasa briefly contemplated relaxing like the other. How she wanted to kick off her slippers, collapse back and fall into a deep sleep, but she wasn’t sure this wasn’t just another façade of Erwin’s to lure her into letting down her guard. Instead she pulled back her shoulders and raised her chin.

“Well? How did you figure it out?”

Erwin laughed into his hand.

“It wouldn’t be entirely fair to say I figured it out. To be honest, I was so consumed and ashamed by the idea that the poor girl in question would be someone who I wouldn’t even recognise should I even face her again that it didn’t occur to me to consider who it might be until I saw you.” Erwin looked down at his clasped hands like he couldn’t bear to meet her eye. “I’m afraid I might offend you with my next words…”

“Try me.” It would make this a Hell of a lot easier if I hated you, Mikasa thought.

“When I saw you it was… I don’t know.” Mikasa had never seen Erwin struggle to conjure up honeyed words. It was like everything he said was premeditated and carefully constructed with the aid of a thousand sage advisors, so she couldn’t help the spike of suspicion she felt watching him struggle now. Was it another act? She was so cynical, but then again, she had the right to be. “I just thought if I had to pick someone to mother my child, you would…” Erwin didn’t have to complete the sentence, Mikasa could feel her hackles rising and her fingernails digging into her skirts. Erwin glanced up at her and grimaced.

“Ah, I knew it. I’m sorry, I know there’s no good way to put it. I shouldn’t have spoken.”

She forced her voice to stay level when she spoke again.

“What made you think that?”

“I swear I’m not trying to flatter you. I swear I have no ulterior motives for speaking as I am; the reason I wanted to speak privately with you was so I could get to know you as more than just…” The Emperor made a vague, reluctant gesture with his hand. His discomfort was palpable and it brought Mikasa some relief to see how hard he was trying and how open he was being. She was certain now this, at least, was not an act.

“A whore?” She widened her eyes and cocked her head to the side. Erwin seemed to relax at her expression, and even gave a light, embarrassed laugh.

“You make me feel like a child.”

Mikasa felt her muscles loosen out of their tight coils. “Our children were raised in brothels, they’re not afraid of words like whore and prostitute. No, that kind of cowardice and misplaced decorum is exclusive to grown men, I think.”

“Fair enough.” Erwin raised his palms in a gesture of surrender. “Anyway, I was saying. You are… strong. Intelligent, ruthless, independent and resourceful. I couldn’t imagine a more desirable candidate.”

“To be the vessel for your offspring?” Mikasa gave a derisive snort and savoured the way Erwin’s shoulders tensed at her tone, recognising another misstep. “Sounds like you needed someone rather extraordinary to compensate for some shortcomings on your end.”

Mikasa was taking liberties, she knew. No one else would ever have this right to speak so unceremoniously to Erwin ever again, and she was miffed so she would exploit that as much as she could. She thought Erwin would suffer through her barbs with resigned acceptance at the least, so she was not expecting his smile. She started, watching him warily.

“I’m sorry, I just… I’ve never been spoken to so plainly before except by Levi. I can see why he likes you.”

His warm words caught her so off-guard she couldn’t help her own smile. She knew they were close friends, and she trusted Levi. Mikasa forced herself to reign in her temper.

“So you didn’t actually know it was me. You just conjured up a little fantasy and it happened to be right?”

“Well, actually once I thought about it, certain things seemed to slip into place. I remember you took some leave a while ago, not long after… and when you returned you only danced. When you told me Armin’s age, it added up with the time you took off. And Levi, he also spoke quite fondly of the mother, and there aren’t many people he is like that with.” Erwin shrugged and frowned. “It’s not much at all. Not nearly enough, but yes. I suppose I liked the image it added up to, in regards to you.”

“You like having such a difficult, unswayable woman you can’t intimidate into conceding to your wishes?” Mikasa asked sceptically. Erwin dipped his head with an easy smile.

“In fact, yes.”

Mikasa did not let her expression falter, despite her surprise. “So you accept my conditions?”

“No. My Lord, you are unrelenting. I told you I’d sort something out.”

Mikasa sighed. “Fine.” It was worth a shot.

“…Is there anything I can do for you? Honestly?” Erwin watched her with earnest eyes, his voice quiet. “I’m not trying to bargain here. I have no ulterior motives. Is there anything you need?” Mikasa wondered if, in the span of the last few minutes, she had been unwittingly swept under Erwin’s influence despite her efforts, or if she really had just come to understand him a little more because she honestly believed his sincerity. She smiled at the father of her child, and it was as genuine as Erwin’s goodwill.

“Nothing. I have everything I could ever want for.”

The Emperor nodded and smiled back.

“Selfishly I wish otherwise just to be needed in some capacity, but I really am glad. You are an incredible woman, Mikasa. I trust you and respect you. I am at your command.”

A thousand thoughts thrilled through the Tawaif mind. She smiled widely, and for the first time in a long time, let every one of her guards down safe in the knowledge that in this room at least she was in complete control.

 

*************

“I can’t tell if that’s bloody ridiculous or if my love life has thankfully just been comparatively uncomplicated.”

“As an objective party with no love life to contaminate my world view, it’s definitely ridiculous,” Hanji confirmed. Farlan nodded and turned back to face Levi.

“Honestly, what sort of nonsense is that? Three days to sort your feelings out? This isn’t a diplomatic negotiation, Levi. What needs sorting out? Do you like the boy or not? Stringing him along like this is cruel.”

“You shared a bed together, Levi. In a Palace filled with a thousand empty rooms. You’ve kicked up a bigger fuss sharing a bedroll with me during expeditions in blizzards where we’d have frozen to death otherwise.”

“I know why you haven’t told Isabel about all this. You know she’d smack you upside the head in a heartbeat. I have half a mind to do it myself.”

Levi listened to the blistering back and forth mutely. He wasn’t sure why he decided it would be a good idea to tell Farlan and Hanji what was going on. He was certain Hanji was just taking the opportunity to criticise him without fear of retaliation, and Farlan was just swept up in the absurdity of a situation a man who had met the love of his life as a teenager could never understand. Nonetheless, it was nice to have spoken about his situation at all even if the result was hearing two individuals absolutely eviscerate him for half an hour. At least it was a change from listening to himself do the same in his own mind. He was hearing some fantastic new insults he’d never have thought up himself.

“Levi, I don’t know what you want us to say. This isn’t a decision we can make on your behalf,” Hanji said gently. He knew that. He just thought they could collectively sort out his feelings for him. He was on unfamiliar terrain without any navigational equipment; he just wanted someone to give him an order he had no choice but to follow even if it felt wrong. At least if it felt wrong, he’d know then what he _should_ have done.

“What are you afraid of? I’m not saying this to sway your judgement in any particular direction, but I have to observe; I’ve never seen you treat anyone the way you treat Eren. You know I thought you’d met someone special when you started buying all those fruits and cakes to gift someone. I’ve yet to be convinced otherwise.”

“This isn’t a marriage proposal! Have none of you heard of courting?! For heaven’s sake, this is literally the whole point of it. Met someone you may be attracted to and want to know if there’s a future there? Court them!” Hanji stood up abruptly from Levi’s desk, their chair clattering back. “I’m sorry, this is driving me mad. You know where I stand on this topic.”

“We still have work to do—“

“Oh, shut up. If you have time to yammer on about non-existent dilemmas, you can do it all yourself. I’m heading home.”

Levi looked down at his mound of reports desolately as the door slammed after Hanji.

“If you hadn’t scared off your assistant…” Farlan began tentatively. He cut himself off at Levi’s glare and sighed. Levi didn’t look up as Farlan stood, retrieving his cloak from the back of his chair. “I should go too. Isabel’s held up at the dock tonight so I need to pick up Ambu from Aunty before she falls asleep.”

“Alright.”

Farlan hesitated but Levi still didn’t look up.

“…Are you coming?”

“I should work through a few more of these.”

“The reports can wait, Levi. On the other hand Eren is out there convinced you’ve rejected him but can’t muster the courage to say it to his face.”

“Maybe.”

Farlan sighed again. Half their conversation had been sighs and exasperated groans as if he’d exhausted all avenues of conveying his disappointment through words alone. “And maybe you’re a moron too. Goodnight, brother.”

 

 

Levi wasn’t sure what he was doing. The moon was high in the sky and it was a rare rainless night, although shallow mud puddles littered the dimpled streets like patches on a threadbare bed sheet. There was no one else out at this hour and he was beginning to feel more and more foolish standing on the deserted street like some confused apparition while his horse stamped and snorted impatiently beside him. The Headless Horseman was the brightest building in the street. Warm, ruddy lamplight filtering through the cracks in the shuttered windows like sunlight through forest leaves. Levi could hear the distant sound of laughter, muffled through layers of walls, and he could picture Eren surrounded by his family and friends, cheeks rosy from drink and Levi the farthest thing from his mind. What was he thinking? Haunting the streets like a spurned, listless lover. He should go home, it was far too late.

Except he barely had come to his decision when the front door opened and an unfamiliar, sandy-haired man emerged to tip filthy water from a wash basin into the street side canal. Levi froze, half-hoping he would go unnoticed even though he was standing right in front of the small shop-front. The young man startled with a yelp when he saw him, jumping back in fright. They stared at each other, both unmoving for what felt like an age. Levi saw suspicion, recognition, and confusion flit across the others face and discarded any hope of leaving unnoticed.

“Captain Levi?”

“Yes.” Levi cleared his throat. “I was wondering—“

“How long have you been out here?”

“I just arrived,” Levi lied swiftly. How long _had_ he been here? Too bloody long.

“Okaaay...” The blond looked up and down the street suspiciously like he half expected more uninvited guests to be lurking in the shadows. “Well, Eren’s not here.”

“Oh.” Levi blinked. The nervous knot in his gut loosened, only to be irrationally replaced by the feeling of his heart sinking. “Is he working tonight?”

“He doesn’t really work at Wall Rose much nowadays.” The young man seemed to assess him from head to toe, mulling over his next words. “He said he was going to swim.”

“Swim?” Levi repeated, bewildered.

“I didn’t ask. I figured he wanted to be alone for a bit.” No need to guess why. Levi felt a fresh wave of guilt to add to the nauseating feel of his roiling belly.

“He just said something about a waterfall, I don’t know anything more.” Levi knew he wasn’t imagining the edge to the other man’s tone. He must have been a close friend of Eren’s, because he certainly knew something. He couldn’t muster the energy to be defensive, though. The blond could have hurled insults at him and run him out of the street with a broom and Levi wouldn’t have put up any resistance. “…Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No.” _A waterfall_? “Thank you. Sorry for keeping you from your friends.”

Eren’s friend seemed taken aback. “That’s… alright,” he said awkwardly, but Levi was already a thousand miles away in his mind mapping the fastest route to the hills and Eren.


	67. The Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanart by [jimmy-jimz-jimbob](http://jimmy-jimz-jimbob.tumblr.com/post/154313094094/street-brat-eren-jaeger-for-the-wonderfully)!! Thank you so much!
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! Hope the new year treats you all kindly and you all make fantastic new memories with all your loved ones <3 and I finish this Goddamn fic<3

Levi had never made the journey to the waterfall this late. It was lucky he knew the way so well after so many trips because everything looked so very different in the dark. Eren had only come here once before, so would he have remembered the course even after nightfall? Had he made it there safely? What had he been _thinking_?

The forest looked black and blue in the moonlight. Levi found Eren’s dun mare grazing where they usually tied their horses and left his horse in her company before making for the crashing din of the waterfall. Fat water droplets from the last rain shivered precariously on the tips of shiny leaves like precious pearl earrings, and the chirps and drones of night insects hushed in his wake like they were sharing secrets out of earshot. Levi’s coat was properly damp by the time he’d made it through half the foliage and he soon had to shed the heavy wool garment. The cold caress of wet leaves left trails of goose bump up his bare arms and Levi was glad to be free of the smothering greenery when he finally stumbled upon the water’s edge.

Eren’s form was like a bronze statue under the spilling water. He had his face in his hands and his back to Levi, shoulders hunched under the white water crashing over his nude form. Levi’s heart clenched. Was he crying? Did he come out here to cry alone?

“Eren!”

The boy didn’t move. Under the deafening roar of the water, it was no surprise Eren couldn’t hear a thing. Levi looked around himself with frustration. The clearing didn’t leave much room around the pool for movement. There were a few boulders and rocks hanging over the rippled surface, but most of the trees came right up to the edge and were packed together too densely to allow an access closer to the drop. Levi deliberated a long moment. Throwing a stone at Eren to get his attention would really be pushing his luck at his stage. Reluctantly, Levi took off his boots and socks, rolled up his trousers and waded into the pebbled shallows of the water, clenching his fists and hissing against the cold. The clear water pooled around his pale calves, dancing just beneath the rolled hems. Levi called out again, hands cupped around his lips, but still there was no response. The water shimmered like a gossamer veil down the Eren’s spine between the sharp jut of his shoulder blades. It really was like he was a statue carved perfectly in quiet distress.

Goddamnit.

Levi returned to the shore and picked along the water’s edge as far as he could manage. A great, moss-covered ledge protruded a little ways over the water, large enough for him to squeeze onto the edge of. It was still too far to get Eren’s attention, but it was the closest Levi could get. He planted himself on the edge, feet dangling into the water. Just in time too, because Eren finally stirred then, almost sleepily like he was just waking. He smoothed his hair from his forehead and tipped back his face to the moonlight, dragging his hands down his neck and hooking his fingers over his shoulders. Good Lord, what a display. And when he didn’t even realise he had an audience. Levi half expected Eren to turn around, look him dead in the eye and wink, because no one could behave this beautifully when they thought they were alone. It was the type of thing he’d expect from Eren anyway. What he’d do to see Eren laugh. Laugh this whole damned situation off.

“Eren?”

He didn’t even call his name loudly this time, but Eren somehow heard him. He turned, startled. Eyes wide and bright, green and gold. He stared at Levi.

 “What are you doing here?” Levi read the question on his lips rather than heard it. He shrugged apologetically.

“Your friend told me you went to a waterfall.”

Eren seemed to gather his resolve, his eyes hardening in anger and upset.

“I didn’t come out here in the middle of the night to talk to anyone, least of all _you_.”

“I know.” _I’m sorry._ “I debated coming to see you tomorrow, but whenever I make resolutions at night, I never have the courage to follow through come morning.”

“Well? What do you want?”

Levi opened his mouth and hesitated. God, this was Eren’s forte. Saying what he wanted with such surety and conviction, leaving the burden of responding to his bald confessions on the other. Levi didn’t have the courage for such baring honesty. Here he was now, at the moment of truth, and he still couldn’t summon the confidence to get the words out. Wasn’t it obvious enough since he’d come all this way?  

“Why do you think?” 

Eren’s laugh was rueful.

“Don’t push that on me. I told you not to come see me unless you had a response, so you don’t get to do this. Especially not after what we spoke about today.”

“I’m sorry about today.” Levi could only use his inexperience and uncertainty as an excuse for his behaviour so many times. He’d already worn Eren down so much.

“ _'I didn’t reject you_ ,’ you said that night in the Palace. _‘I didn’t say that_ ,’ you said when I asked if you were rejecting me. You kissed me and now you come find me after I was so certain you were _done_.” Eren wiped angrily at his eyes and turned away. “I’m tired now, so please just be straight with me.”

Levi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Levi, who never thought how to best word anything he said. Levi, who never really cared how he came off when he spoke his mind so bluntly. Now he couldn’t find the words to string a sentence together. It all just seemed so inadequate, like his vocabulary was insufficient for the things he wanted to convey. So he kicked off his trousers, shucked his shirt, and slipped into the frigid water.

“How the _fuck_ are you not cold?”

Every drop of spray from the waterfall felt like a needle driving into Levi’s goose flesh skin. His muscles clenched and seized against the numbing cold of the water that rose up just beneath his navel. Biting down his chattering teeth, Levi pushed through the water towards Eren, who visibly flinched at the sound of his voice so unexpectedly close by. He turned his face slightly to the side, back still turned as he addressed Levi.

“That’s the first thing you said to me when you returned from Helleya.”

Levi remembered. He remembered how bruised and small Eren looked curled up over the balcony railings. The immense relief of seeing him in one piece with his own eyes. Not knowing what to say now that he was finally there, despite the thousand thoughts that had assaulted his mind the whole ride over.

He remembered the way Eren looked at him then, and finally realising what the look meant. He wondered if he had ever looked at Eren the same way, not knowing, not recognising what he was feeling.

“I can’t say hi like a normal person. You should know by now I’m not that good with words.” He was right behind Eren now. Close enough to see the water droplets clinging like diamonds to his skin. “You know that, so you made it easy for me. _‘If I don’t see you until the three days are up, I’ll know your answer_.’ I didn’t even have to say anything, just come find you before you returned to work.” Levi pressed forward, rested his forehead at the nape of Eren’s neck. He watched the smooth angles of Eren’s shoulder blades tense at the contact, felt Eren’s breath catch in surprise. Levi close his eyes and pressed his lips to Eren’s warm skin. “And I still messed that up.”

Eren shifted. Levi stood with his head bowed as the other turned to face him. Then he closed his eyes because Eren was decidedly naked and well-endowed and now was not the time for such observations.

“Why do you make these things so needlessly complicated?”

Eren’s voice was quiet and Levi was almost certain he was smiling, but he didn’t open his eyes or look up. Hearing the slight sounds of the water splashing with their movements, the heat radiating off Eren’s skin, his own heartbeat roaring in his ears. His senses were overwhelmed enough already without needing to see the fond, forbearing look Eren would be wearing right now.

“I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.”

“Well, neither do I.”

Levi scoffed. “I think you’ve got more experi—”

Something brushed at Levi’s fringe. Eren’s fingers, hovering hesitantly. He laughed softly as Levi tensed, subconsciously cringing away.

“Why are your eyes closed? Are you afraid?”

Levi opened his eyes to Eren watching him, expression open and soft. He rested his palm tentatively against Levi’s cheek, and since he knew he certainly didn’t have the courage to initiate anything himself, Levi leant in to the touch. He wanted Eren to know it was okay. He was already treating him so gently, walking on eggshells like Levi was some blushing virgin maiden in her wedding bed. He didn’t feel like a hardened soldier right now. He was embarrassed for his hesitance, but also so very grateful for Eren’s patience and understanding.

“Just nervous.” He swallowed. Eren’s thumb stroked his cheek. His touch crept down his neck, tilting Levi’s jaw up. It felt like his nerve ends were on fire, like his senses burned, hyperaware of the contact. His pulse drummed against Eren’s fingers, and he could surely feel it, because his eyes were bright and he had to bite down on his beautiful smile. “I’m sorry I took so long,” Levi whispered, but Eren just shook his head.

“I couldn’t care how long you took, so long as it ended like this.”

The words echoed in Levi’s ears as Eren leaned down the same time Levi reached up on his toes, meeting him half way in a kiss that started off where the last had ended.

This didn’t feel like an end.

Eren kissed him gently, holding his face in his hands in a way that made him feel like he was made of glass. His hands on Eren’s waist were in turn light and hesitant, unaccustomed to such touch. He wished he could hold the way Eren could.

He broke the kiss first. He looked down and rested his forehead against Eren’s shoulder and just breathed, the crash of water and his own heartbeat booming through his chest. Eren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, and though Levi tensed up, so much bare skin against skin, Eren didn’t seem to notice. Just rested his chin on Levi’s head and asked:

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Levi felt himself relax, his shoulders unwinding and his fists unclenching. He breathed out and turned his face towards Eren’s neck. Eren’s pulse fluttered against his lips like soft wingbeats, just as fast as his own.

“I have to go home soon,” Eren whispered, although his arms tightened ever so slightly around Levi as he spoke. So should Levi. Farlan was going to start worrying he’d flung himself out his window in distress. “This feels surreal,” Eren continued. “What if I leave, and I imagined this whole thing?”

“I certainly didn’t.”

He needed to recalibrate. It wasn’t that he was having doubts, he wasn’t second-guessing or regretting a thing, but today had been a little bit too full for him. He wanted tea and bed and to think. Levi started to worry again; was he meant to think like this? Was he meant to desire distance? Didn’t all the songs wax lyrical about how much you were meant to hate being apart? 

Maybe Eren sensed his rising panic, because he pulled away and smiled, watching him closely.

“I’ll go first? This is awkward, we’re both naked in here and I’m not sure what the proper etiquette is.”

“I didn’t bring a towel.”

He didn’t bring a towel. Levi stripped naked and jumped in a waterfall at midnight with no forethought as to how things would turn out and he didn’t bring a towel. Imagine he’d fucked up instead of kissing Eren. Imagine the boy left in a huff, and he was left alone naked and wet out here without a towel.

“You can use mine. I’ll use my shirt to dry off.”

Levi smiled wryly. What a noble sacrifice. He ought to be surprised Eren had even brought one.

“You take my cloak. It’s damp, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Look at us.” Eren’s smile was pure happiness. He kissed Levi’s forehead faster than he had time to register it and was wading towards the pools edge before Levi had recovered. “Working like a team already!”

He watched Eren tug on his trousers on the shore, arms wrapped self-consciously around himself.

“Will you come to work tomorrow?”

Eren looked up and stilled, the act of pulling on his boots momentarily forgotten.

“Eren?”

“Sorry, you’re gorgeous. It’s very distracting.” His eyes flickered downwards, then quickly snapped up again. “No, probably not, but come see me.”

Levi blinked, face burning. How could he say things like that so casually? So shamelessly? Everything about Eren was shameless, and Levi couldn’t figure out if he envied or begrudged him the fact. He started making to the water’s edge as Eren prepared to leave, all dressed save for the now sodden shirt. Eren held out his unused towel to Levi, and as the other reached to take it, he used it to reel him closer. Eren held is gaze for a long moment, crouched by the edge of the pool.

“Please be real.”

He’d been giddily cheerful this whole time, so the way he breathed those words now like a prayer made the hairs along Levi’s arms stand on end. Levi leaned forward.

“Don’t make me climb out of here and show you just how real I can be.”

Eren pursed his lips and sat back on his haunches.

“See, that might have sounded threatening before, but I just kissed you and you’re naked, so it’s really sending entirely different signals now.”

“Eren.” Levi said calmly. “Get out of here before I beat your ass.”

“Better.”

Eren made to stand up, but Levi quickly reached out and snagged his wrist.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He promised. Eren looked surprised for a moment, but then his expression melted into a smile that had Levi's face burning and he hastily retracting his hand. 

"See you tomorrow, Levi."

Eren sang as he walked away. Levi didn't understand a word of it, but he didn't need to. He sank lower into the water and listened as Eren's voice faded into the night, wishing he could carry the tune home with him to bed. 

 

 

Levi paused on the landing as the door to Isabel’s bedroom opened and his sister poked her head out. She blinked at him sleepily, green eyes taking in his bedraggled appearance. Her gaze finally settled on his wet hair.

“Did it rain on you?”

Levi stared at his sister for a long moment.

“No. I had quick a shower after work.”

“It’s so late, I assumed you’d be spending the night again.”

“Sorry if I woke you.”

Isabel shook her head.

“Farlan didn’t leave any food out for you.”

“I’m not hungry.”

He just wanted to go to his room. He felt like a teenager caught slinking back into the house past curfew. His mind was buzzing and exhausted, he just needed to collapse in bed, bury his face in his pillow, and probably scream.

“Mm.” His sister looked sceptical and he hesitantly resumed walking past her to his room. “Where’s your cloak, Levi?”

Levi paused, his hand on his door. His head dropped and he sighed.

“I leant it to Eren.”

“Oh, okay.”

Levi heard the muffled sound of an exclamation and Farlan’s voice drifted out from behind Isabel.

“Tell him I said finally!”

Isabel shot a quizzical look over her shoulder before turning back to her brother.

“He said—“

Levi shoved through bedroom door and was already closing it behind him before she finished her sentence.

“I heard him!”


	68. The Fuzzy

Eren looked up from where he’d been leaning against the wall beside the entrance to the officer’s turret. Levi was making his way towards him, Hanji by his side and his cloak folded over his arm. He looked done for the day and was probably heading up to his office to collect his things before leaving. Just the sight of him made Eren’s heart begin thundering in his chest. He couldn’t wait to return to work tomorrow. Levi’s steps faltered slightly as he caught sight of him.

“I was just about to head over to see you after I was done.” his brow creasing softly. “Is everything alright?”

Eren pushed off the wall and shrugged, trying to loosen his muscles and appear more relaxed.

“Yeah. I just thought maybe Wall Rose wasn’t the best idea.”

“It’s not very romantic, a brothel,” Hanji agreed, nodding sagely. “But neither is a military base.”

Levi shot them a sharp look.

“…You want to head up to my room?” He asked quietly. He was watching Eren closely, still convinced that there might be something wrong.

“Now that’s more like it, Levi, you shameless old fox.” Hanji elbowed him sharply in the side, eyebrows dancing. Levi sighed and took Eren by the hand tugging him up the stairs behind him. The boldness of the gesture, especially in front of someone else, had Eren stumbling after the other as his brain short-circuited in surprise.

“Levi! Where on earth are you taking that poor, innocent boy?” Hanji crowed behind them, loud enough for passer-byers to hear. Eren glanced over his shoulder and saw the bespectacled officer give him a thumbs up.

“I know Hanji is always like this, but you holding my hand is really going to get them going.”

“They know.”

Eren blinked, turning back to face Levi.

“You told them?” Already? It seemed sudden, more so for someone as private as Levi who until yesterday night wasn’t even sure himself how he felt.

“I asked them for advice, so yeah, they know. Farlan too, and therefore probably Isabel by association.”

Oh my God.

Eren felt the nerves churn in his belly like a barrel full of eels. He knew, rationally, that Isabel liked him, but that was Eren-the boy-who-spoke-her-language-and-made-her- _appam_ , not Eren-who-liked-her-brother-and-had-kissed-him-naked-under-a-waterfall-by-moonlight.

They’d done that.

“Advice?”

Levi hadn’t let go of his hand. It’s not like Eren didn’t know where they were going. Eren ran his thumb experimentally over his knuckles, shiny from old scars. Levi glanced down at that, and then he squeezed his hand gently. He might as well have been squeezing Eren’s poor pathetic heart in his fist.

“Advice is too generous a word to describe the half an hour of verbal abuse I endured until they finally cajoled me to go out and find you.”

They arrived at Levi’s office and he let go of Eren’s hand to unlock the door.

“Why are you so quiet?’ he asked as he stood aside for Eren to enter. He closed the door behind them then walked around to stand in front of Eren and stare up into his face with a frown. Eren smiled at his concerned expression. He reached up and trailed his thumb across Levi’s cheek, fingers scraping his hairline. A week ago he would never have imagined being able to touch Levi so freely.

“I just don’t know what to say,” He admitted. “But I’m happy.”

Levi looked flustered at that. His lashes fluttered as he searched for a response. He cleared his throat and gave a curt nod.

“Oh. That’s good.”

Eren bit back a smile. He stepped away, giving Levi some space, and made his way over to the settee he usually occupied while waiting for Levi to finish up his paperwork.

“I hope coming here isn’t bothering you. If you have work to do, I can wait. It’s just that Wall Rose isn’t very private, ironically enough.”

“We’re not going to get much of that, are we?” Levi sighed. “Our homes are both full of others, too.”

“That’s why I came here. Your office was the only place we ever really had to ourselves.”

Eren watched Levi drape his cloak over the back of a chair and files through a stack of parchment on his desk.

“I actually… wanted to tell you things. About my childhood.”

There, he’d said it. Eren peeked up through his bangs and saw that Levi was looking at him also. His nerves must have been obvious, because Levi seemed to consider his words carefully before he spoke.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Eren.”

“I know, it’s just I realised I know so much about you and that made me realise how little you actually know about me.” He laughed nervously. “Which is funny because you only told me about yourself because I was uncomfortable with how little _I_ knew…”

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi’s injected gently. “I would love to know all about you, but I don’t mind learning these things gradually. I don’t need some kind of full disclosure because you feel like you owe it to me. I mean, I’m no expert at, well, _this_.” Levi gestured between them with his hand. “But it isn’t a business venture. I want this now, and if something crops up later, I’ll deal with it then.”

He put it so rationally. He said he wanted Eren like it went without saying. Dropped it so lightly, so carelessly, so utterly _heedless_ of the crippling effect those words had on Eren.

“Ah.” Eren’s throat constricted. Levi bent over to unlace his boots, seeming completely oblivious to the cross-legged mess on his settee that had once been Eren. It was unfair.

“Are you going home tonight?”

“I’ve done everything that needs to be done.”

“…I don’t want to go home,” Eren said softly. He held Levi’s gaze. “I want to stay with you for a bit longer.”

Levi looked up as he pulled off his boots. His eyes flit over Eren, then he froze as he processed the unspoken invitation.

“I haven’t showered.”

The confession was so blunt Eren let out a startled bark of laughter. He pretended to look scandalized.

“Levi, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I just wanted to enjoy your company...”

Levi’s nostrils flaring was the only tell of his embarrassment.

“Shut up and sort out the bedroll,” He snapped, but the tight set of his lips betrayed his smile. Eren laughed as he left for his shower. He couldn’t stop smiling even as he pulled the bound bedroll from the trunk and laid it out by the settee, fluffing up two pillows before crawling under the covers. He looked up at the cracked plaster of the ceiling and tried not to think too much. About when Levi got back. About right now, about the fact that this was happening and it was not a dream. About the feeling of Levi’s bare skin against his last night, his lips against his neck and fingertips pressing bruises into his waist. About how easy it still felt, despite his fears.

He could have died right there and he would have left the earth with no regrets.

 

Eren really liked Levi in plain clothes.

He really liked the sight of Levi’s fair skin flushed after showering, the collar of his shirt loose around his shoulders and the way he ruffled his own hair, shaking out the water before smoothing it back from his forehead.

Eren watched Levi put away his uniform with half-closed eyes. He lay still on his side, watching the other through his lashes, the sheets pulled up under his nose. Watched him go through his evening routine, brushing down the wrinkles in his cloak before hanging it in the closet beside the bookshelf, extinguishing out the oil lamp on his desk, shuffle some paper on his desk, then taking a deep, bracing breath before facing Eren’s prone form on the bedroll.

“I don’t bite,” Eren mumbled, eyes still half shut. “Not unless you want me too.”

Levi’s laugh was mostly exhale, like he had to remind himself to breathe.

Eren rolled over obligingly as Levi approached. It was a tight squeeze; the bedroll was designed for one, and neither of them were exactly compact, but Eren was anything but upset. Levi smelled like regulation soap and the dried lavender of fresh laundry. His skin was cool from his cold shower and still slightly damp. It was all the sensations, so vivid and undeniably Levi, which kept Eren from drifting off, convinced this was nothing more than a hyper-realistic dream.

He felt Levi’s fingers on his lips, tentative and careful. Eren almost jumped in surprise as dry fingertips traced the outline of his lips. Levi had never been particularly forward, so the boldness of the action was unexpected, but he was content to let the other test his boundaries, holding still like he was trying not to startle a small animal as Levi timidly explored his features in the darkness.

He hummed a question against the fingertips, but Levi just hummed back, fingers drifting up the curve of Eren’s cheek, tracing the faint bumps of the scars from his fateful collision with a wall at Dauper’s Pit.

“Shame about your face.”

“It was a good face,” Eren agreed sombrely. Another huff of laughter, and Eren felt himself smile in response.

“I like yours too.”

His eyes were adjusting to the darkness now, and he could see the half-smile on Levi’s lips, the doubtful arch of his brow.

Eren reached up to take Levi’s questing hand in his and held it against his lips. He pressed kisses into Levi’s wrist, threaded his fingers between Levi’s, felt the dry brush of calluses and scars dragging down his cheek and fantasized how it would feel to have them scrape the sensitive skin of his thighs. Levi had such beautiful hands, pale skinned and laced with blue veins, rough and worn from the years.

Levi hummed again. This time happily.

“When did it start?” Eren mused. “When did I start thinking like that? Because I loved you before I started thinking like that. I fell for you before I started _imagining_ things.”

Eren noticed the way Levi’s breath stuttered at the word ‘love’, but he pressed on. It wasn’t a big deal, not now. It wasn’t a big deal because he happened to say it out loud now. Just putting it into words didn’t make it any more serious when it had been like that for a while.

“In the float, when I took you inside it during the parade, do you remember?” Eren pressed forward in the darkness. He placed his hand on Levi’s abdomen, felt it tense beneath his touch. Felt his own heart race and his face warm as he recalled the memory. “I remember watching the sweat roll down your chest, and I was so ashamed of the things I thought then, because that’s the first time I looked at you like _that_. I knew you were attractive, but I had never thought such things until that moment.”

“What things?” Levi’s voice was so quiet that Eren might have doubted whether he actually wanted to know if it wasn’t for the feeling of Levi’s fingers in his hair pulling him closer. Pulling his face into his neck as his free arm wrapped around his waist. Their bodies lined up on the small bedroll, pressed together head to toe. Eren could feel every plane of Levi’s chest against his, all the hard lines and firm angles. His face burned, because while he’d been trying to coax Levi out from his shell with his words, he’d never anticipated what he’d do once he’d succeeded. It was easy to play cool when you weren’t as nervous as the other person, but Levi’s assertion came in fits and bursts that Eren was never braced for.

“…Well, now I’m embarrassed.”

Levi’s arms around him were warm and strong, and his laugh was unexpected.

“You’re all bark,” He laughed. “You’re all false bravado.”

Eren turned his face into the side of Levi’s neck and let himself laugh too, because yes, Levi had figured him out. But he was only false bravado with him. He was the only one who could make Eren falter and flounder the way he did.

“…I want Mikasa to meet Isabel and Farlan.”

Levi’s chest fell with a deep, happy sigh.

“Yeah. So do I.”

“Mikasa is getting a house. It’s a big, fancy town house. I think it would be nice to have everyone over, just to break it in a little. It doesn’t feel like home yet.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m really happy right now.”

And he was. It seemed such a insubstantial label for this overwhelming thing blossoming inside him. This feeling like happy static beneath his skin and threading through every vein as he made plans that for once were closer to reality than fantasy.

Levi squeezed him and took in a deep breath.

“Yeah.” The word was mostly sigh. Little more than an exhale, like he had to remind himself to breathe.

 

 

“Did you come to work early just to see this?”

Levi stared at Hanji through squinted eyes, vision still blurry with sleep, but still managing to be judgmental.

“I had to check, just in case. Worth it.” The Officer pumped a fist victoriously. Levi couldn’t imagine how satisfying or entertaining this could possibly be to an outsider. He was happy, waking up to Eren’s sleeping face pressed into his shoulder, their legs in a tangle amongst the sheets, but he was meant to be.

“I thought you’d be a lot madder at me for barging in here unannounced,” Hanji said, perch on the edge of his desk.

“It’s a _little_ creepy, waking up to find you staring at me with a huge smile on your face,” Levi admitted. He would have shrugged, but Eren was still sleeping on his shoulder. He looked down at the boy and pushed his hair out of his face with a fingertip. “I imagine I’ll be a lot angrier once I’m more awake.” He was still a little fuzzy.

Eren hummed sleepily against his nightshirt, burrowing his face into the wrinkles. The fuzziness grew. Levi knew he should be embarrassed, but of all the people to find them, Hanji might have been the best. Their tales were extraordinary enough to warrant disbelief, so most wouldn’t believe them even if they told anyone. But they wouldn’t anyway. Despite their jibes and jokes, Hanji could be relied upon to know the boundaries. They’d satisfied their curiosity today; this moment would remain private.

“…I’ll make myself scarce then,” Hanji said. “Take your time, Levi. You’ve earned it.”


	69. The Jumina Princess

The grey hush of rainwater wound down the chains of the drainpipe like pewter serpents, dribbling off the hastily emptied base clotheslines and speckling the training ground dirt with pools of mud. Eren danced around Mike carefully, bare toes grinding into the soft sand, knives poised like viper fangs bared in warning.

They had an audience. They always drew one when they trained. It was not often they got to see one of the cities greatest swordsmen go head-to-head with Eren’s strange brand of footwork, and on such lazy afternoons when the weather couldn’t allow for much of anything, a sword-knife fight was especially interesting.

“You’ve lost your edge.”

“Things happened, Mike, in my defence.” The rainwater trickled down Eren’s face in a constant stream. Every panted breath came with a mouthful of water.

The broad shouldered bear of a man swung his _pulwar_ in a lazy arc, slashing once more as Eren in a great silver swipe. Eren could almost hear the sound of him shearing through raindrops. Eren met the arc mid-sweep, too tired to dodge, and use the curve of one _kukri_ to guide the strike harmlessly off aim. He simultaneously ducked low and darted forward with his other blade, snapping out serpent-fast. The blade hooked in the brown sash around Mike’s waist, and Eren pulled, feeling the fabric give as he sawed through the threads. Mike swore and grabbed at his trousers as Eren rolled under his arms.

“Forfeit!” He laughed from behind the other as their audience erupted in cheers. Eren took a deep bow, savouring the attention. That last manoeuvre had drenched his trousers in mud. He had to hold his own trousers up with one hand too, they were that waterlogged.

“Levi’s rubbing off on you,” Mike muttered. Eren laughed again, spinning one blade in his fingers.

“I _wis_ —“

“Eren, you have a visitor!”

Eren rubbed at his face with his forearm and squinted through the rain at the runner boy calling from the shelter of the bordering passage. At the arched doorway near the base entrance stood a woman who looked entirely out of place surrounded by the dreary grey and brown of the base stones. The soldiers around her hovered uncertain and intrigued. She looked like nobility, in her deep violet and silver saree. Behind her, Annie stood tense at attention, palpably uncomfortable at being surrounded by military presence with an iron-reinforced door barring her only escape.

Eren beamed.

“Kasa!”

“Don’t you dare touch me,” his sister warned with a laugh, pointing sternly as he approached with arms outstretched in just his muddy _sirwal_. Annie shot him a tight-lipped smile before resuming to glare around the base with guarded interest.

“You look a little busy. Do they make you drill even in this weather?”

“I’ve fallen a little behind in my training. I’ve spent the past few days getting back on track.”

Mikasa surveyed around the base with cat-like eyes. Her gaze snagged on someone behind him, and she leaned around Eren with a smile.

“Hello there, I remember you.” Mikasa nodded to the sword in Mike’s grasp. “That’s a beautiful _pulwar_ you have there.”

Mike cleared his throat. He’d brushed past Mikasa at the Emperor’s Coronation and briefly seen her after the attack on Wall Rose but Eren knew they’d yet to speak. And he knew Mike’s taste.

“You know your swords, my Lady?”

“All shapes and sizes.” Mikasa’s obsidian eyes danced suggestively.

Mike blinked, perhaps taking a moment to consolidate the possibly improper words with the woman in front of him.

“You should have a go, Mikasa. You might actually stand a chance against him.” His sister was probably the only person he knew whose prowess might make him a worthy adversary to Mike other than Levi. What she lacked in swordsmanship she made up for in an uncanny ability to throw someone off focus, and Mike was weak to a pretty face.

“I’m hardly dressed for a swordfight,” Mikasa said regretfully.

“I could help with that.” There it was; the usual Mike was back. Mikasa’s answering smile was castrating sharp.

“A mouth like that belongs in a brothel.”

“Is that an invite?”

The soldiers within hearing distance laughed nervously in surprise. They knew who Mikasa was, and although it might seem unseemly to discuss her particular brand of business so candidly in polite society, here she was without a shred of embarrassment. Eren pursed his lips and cleared his throat.

“…Anyway. You chose an awful day to visit.” He gestured to the water spilling off the roof edge like a beaded curtain.

“I didn’t have much choice; this is the first mostly-free day I’ve had in weeks. Sorry.”

They began to walk towards the officer’s turret, as Eren could not think of a better place to take his sister than their tea room downstairs. Behind them, Annie stepped towards Mike and wordlessly drew her scimitar in silent invitation.

“That’s fine. I’ve been meaning to drop by too, but I’ve fallen behind so much since everything… happened.”

Eren wiped his bare, muddy feet on the rug and grimaced. He was dripping. He’d have to clean up the whole room once he was done before Levi returned. Mikasa toed off her slippers and stepped into the small cluttered tearoom. If Eren didn’t know her better, he’d think she looked out of place in the tiny room with water stains blooming across the cracked plaster and threadbare tea towels snagged on the corners of cupboard doors.

“Where were you the other night? Jean mentioned he thought you’d be at Wall Rose.” Eren could feel his sister’s eyes on the back of his head. “….And I can attest to the fact that you weren’t.”

Eren poured Mikasa a jasmine tea. He placed it in front of her and took the cushion off his own chair before sitting.

“I was here. With Levi.”

“I take it that pause was not incidental.”

Eren took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his own tea.

“I haven’t spoken to you in so long, Kasa. I’ve so much to tell you.”

His sister’s eyes were soft as they watched him. Patient and apologetic.

“I’m sorry. So much has been happening; I’m sorry I’ve been so absent, what with Erwin, Armin, and Wall Rose…”

“It’s not your fault, I’m not blaming you. I understand that’s all far more important.”

“It’s not.” Mikasa interrupted. “Urgent doesn’t mean more important. I’m glad to now at least have the time to give you all my attention.”

She folded her hands eagerly in front of her, her glass bangles chiming against the wooden table top as she leaned in. “So…? What’s happening? Jean said you’ve been acting out of sort ever since Erwin came to Wall Rose.” Ever since the waterfall.

“Yeah. I kissed him that night. Actually, he kissed me.” He couldn’t help the bashful smile that spread across his lips. He’d never spoken about this with anyone before. Well, he’d told _Jean_ , but that wasn’t the same. It wasn’t like telling someone for the hell of it now that it was a _thing_. Telling someone just to say the words and be allowed to get all shy about it. It felt like releasing a breath he’d been holding all this time.

So he told his sister everything; from that horrible night he’d confessed to Levi to the wonderful night they’d shared, and she listened with a fond smile on her face and cheek cushioned against her palm. Listened like they were a normal set of siblings discussing their normal personal lives.

Mikasa hummed when he was done, tapping a painted nail on the back of his hand. “We’re both a little mixed up with the way we conduct our personal business, aren’t we?”

“We get there in the end, even if not by the most conventional means.”

“Here’s to that.” She raised her chipped teacup in toast.

“I thought you might have more to say about us,” Eren admitted.

“I don’t think there’s anything left to say. It seemed inevitable, in hindsight, that this dance you two were having was some kind of bizarre, convoluted courting ritual. What is he like as a lover? I admit I can’t picture it.” Mikasa seemed to reconsider her words, frowning. “I don’t mean in bed, of course—“

Eren’s cheeks burned and he ducked his head, shielding his embarrassment behind a curtain of wet curls.

“We haven’t,” He interrupted. “Mikasa, it’s been barely a _week_. Besides, I don’t think he’s ever been with anyone before. In any sense. I think he is still figuring himself out with me. He is hesitant, which in hindsight might be a good thing, because when he _does_ do anything, I get so…” Eren laughed lightly and shook his head.

“I’m not going to insult either of you with false posturing about breaking your heart and whatever repercussions will follow.” Mikasa’s bangles jangled as she waved a dismissive hand. “I know he is a good man, possibly better than you deserve.” It was joke, of course, and she said it with a laugh and a flick on his forehead, but still.

“Don’t I know it,” Eren sighed. The jangling stopped.

“Eren.” His sister forced his gaze up with a finger under his chin. Her eyes were steady and unwavering. “I don’t envy Levi his nerves. I’m not surprised by them nor his hesitation. But here is the truth, and it is equal parts beautiful as it is tragic: you two are going to spend the rest of your lives in disbelief that you ended up with someone you are convinced you’ll never deserve.”

She smiled warmly, and Eren could see how happy she really was.

“And that’s _exactly_ the kind of person you deserve.”

 

Annie and Mike were still at it when they returned to the courtyard. Both were breathless; Annie a bundle of focused determination, and Mike exhausted and loose-limbed but thrilled by the challenge. But Eren could see Mike was still better. It was close, but as incredible as Annie was, Mike was a champion it took another level of human to defeat. Perhaps in a duel with a different weapon, Annie may have stood a chance.

“I’m surprised. I expected him flat on the back half an hour ago,” Mikasa said to Annie as she made her way back to them. Annie sheathed her sworn, her cheeks pink from exertion. She looked like she had enjoyed herself. Eren wondered if they’d talked, despite Annie’s usual reticence. Wondered if the subject of Titan’s had been broached.

“Had it been you in her stead I would have been, and quite willingly. In whichever position you commanded, in fact.”

Eren rolled his eyes and Mikasa shot Mike an amused look, appraising the length of his dishevelled appearance. He ushered his sister away from the blond with a hand on her back before Mike said anything more embarrassing, leaving the Officer to moon after her in a daze.

Eren helped his sister into her carriage, dutifully holding her _pallu_ from the mud as Annie helped her climb in.

“Where is Levi today?” She asked as she settled in to the leather seats, folding her skirts around herself.

“I think he went to see Erwin, actually.”

Mikasa’s lips puckered in a thoughtful moue.

“Don’t worry.” Eren laughed. “I’ll tell you what I learn.”

Mikasa patted his hand approvingly as he closed the carriage door between them.

“This is _exactly_ why you two have my blessing.”

 

***************

 

Levi reclined on the window seat cushions as Erwin worked, one knee pressed against the glass while his other foot bounced idly on the tiles. Storm clouds drifted slowly overhead, pummeling the city below with a barrage of rain. Rivulets streamed down the stained glass panes, superimposing the grey world in rich technicolour that danced behind the curtain of rainwater. The Upper City was reserved today. The monsoons didn’t spare the wealthy.

“You’re quiet. Sorry I’m a bit distracted.”

As if Levi had ever gone wanting for idle conversation.

“It’s fine. I’d rather you focus on what you’re doing.”

His eyes sought out the spires of the city gates, then mapped from there a general estimation of where the Scouts base would be. Eren would be training now, even in this horrible weather. A feral grin on his face, jewel eyes glinting. Shirtless, probably, like the idiot he was.

Erwin sat at his desk sifting through files of intelligence his men had been accumulating over the past few days, compiling long lists of names to check then double check again.

“I want to meet him.”

Erwin’s quill scratched over parchment. Levi didn’t need to ask who; he knew what Erwin was working on, and he knew who he was thinking about.

“You will, if this works out,” Levi replied.

“Is he the type to go into a strangers arms? Do you think he’ll come to me when I see him?”

Armin was a trusting child, a child raised by a small village of delinquents and courtesans. He wasn’t shy.

“He’s quite used to it. He came into my arms, and I don’t look friendly at all.”

“I envy you, sometimes.”

The image of jewel eyes flashed in Levi’s head. Emerald and amber. Jade and topaz.

“I don’t blame you.”

He wanted to be at his office. He wanted to be listening to the rain on the slate tiles of the Officer’s turret, reading on his settee in the glow of an oil lamp. The room would smell like Eren’s tea, because of course he’d be there. He’d smell like rain, because of course he got caught in it. He’d be humming quietly, since he knew how Levi liked the quiet. Levi liked the humming too.

“Mikasa would make a good Queen Consort.”

“She’d never have you.” That was ignoring the fact that such a match would never be sanctioned regardless. “Marry yourself a soft, harmless thing and leave Mikasa to rule the lower city her own way. She isn’t the type of Queen a King could survive.”

“Speaking of, my viziers are looking into a match.”

Now Levi turned to face the other, brows raised.

“Just looking, or do they have someone in mind?”

Erwin drummed the end of his quill on his inkpot.

“They have someone.”

“Well, go on,” Levi prompted.

“The Princess of Jumina.”

Jumina, a kingdom in the North. Rich in resources and very stable. A prudent alliance.

“Her name?”

“Marie.”

Levi didn’t know why he bothered asking. He never could keep track of names and faces.

“Have you met?”

“I think so, although I don’t recall her. It would have been years ago.”

“What do you think? Does she seem… not deranged?” Which was sometimes the most you could hope for in these arrangements. Levi felt sympathy for Erwin, who had been raised to understand an arranged marriage (or marriages) were just going to be an accepted fact of life for him. Levi had never been a romantic himself, but to imagine inflicting his lifelong companionship on some poor unsuspecting woman really made him grateful he had a choice in the matter.

Or, as luck turned out, have someone inexplicably show interest in him despite all the warning signs.

“That’s hard to say, but I’m told by reputable sources she is well-loved by her people. Which means she is either a charming simpleton or a beautiful manipulator.”

“Are those the only options?” Erwin’s way of looking at the world said a lot about him; a person was either a threat or negligible. “Which would you prefer?”

“Mikasa is a perfect example of a beautiful manipulator,” Erwin said, seeming to be musing aloud rather than answering the question.

“One Mikasa is more than enough for this city. I hope, for your sake, this woman is a simpleton.”

Erwin gave a non-committal hum, gathering up the sheaf of paper work and straightening them against the table top.

“Done.”

“Are you going to need our help with that?” Levi asked, nodding towards the stack of paperwork. The Chief of Royal Guard, a grim-faced middle-aged General named Haroun El-Hashem, stepped forward to receive them with a low bow.

“In a strictly reinforcement capacity. The Scouts don’t have all of the necessary powers the Royal Guard do, so perhaps just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Levi certainly would.

 

***************

 

Levi recognised this song.

Isabel sang it sometimes at home. It was an old classic or something. She sang it so often he even knew some of the words, although they were just sounds to him. Isabel had translated for him once, sounding out the words and twisting together sentences until she was pleased with the result.

 _The wind is like you_  
_Wrapping around my thoughts_  
_Stealing the scent from flowers_  
_And dancing out of reach_

 _The rain is like you_  
_Falling on flower petals_  
_Bleeding their colours like ink_  
_It’s a wonder they aren’t washed away_

He was coming down the tower stairs. Levi could hear his voice growing louder, echoing hauntingly down the dark stone walls. He drew up short at the sight of Levi waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, the song dying on his lips. Only his eyes were visible over the mound of the bedroll sheets he’d been taking down to be laundered.

“I was hoping I’d catch you before you left for the day.”

Eren’s jewel eyes blinked down at him once, then he resumed his painstaking pace down the stairs, carefully seeking out the next foothold one blind, questing step at a time.

“You’re lucky you did, I don’t normally stay so late. How was business?”

“Good.”

Eren paused as he passed, shooting a critical look Levi’s way.

“I want more information than that.”

Levi followed Eren as he went to dump the linen in the laundry heap for tomorrow, loosening his cravat and unfastening the first few buttons of his shirt. Levi had wondered a lot lately how he should behave now that they were more.  What was inappropriate and what was the expected level of affection for someone in their circumstance? His only frames of reference were the cadets with their fleeting, hormonal dalliances, and Isabel and Farlan's marriage, and both were the extremes on opposing ends of a spectrum. It was possible he was overthinking this again, Eren knew him enough to know his reservation was born of uncertainty in himself rather than in the relationship, but he didn't want to neglect the other. On one hand, he knew Eren would speak up if he was dissatisfied with anything and this was all still very new, but on the other hand, he shouldn't rely on Eren always being the one to take the initiative between them. 

“Eren, don’t panic, but I think you should go to Wall Rose tomorrow. Spend the day with your sister.”

Perhaps saying ‘don’t panic’ had been a poor choice of wording, because the brunet immediately spun to pin Levi with an alarmed look.

“Is something the matter? Did you hear something to be worried about?”

Levi was all but grinning when he answered.

“No, quite the opposite.”

“What does that mean?” Eren asked, suspicious.

Levi stepped towards him, prying the pillow case from his fingers so they were barely a foot apart. He stared up at Eren, holding his gaze. 

“Do you trust me?”

His voice was a low murmur between them. Eren’s eyes searched his, and Levi could see the urge to demand a straight answer warring with the desire to believe in him. He saw the moment the latter won out, a soft exhale that seemed to melt away the animal tenseness that had coiled around his shoulders at the thought of danger.

“Yes.”

It’s not like Levi didn’t know that already, but it still meant more than he thought it would to hear the word breathed out like a sigh of relief. To know that Eren, who seemed to trust no one when it came to family, trusted Levi irrevocably with the safety of his. The feeling pooled warm and light in his belly. This was them as more. No obnoxious displays of affection, and not yet at that comfortable stability only years of companionship wrought. These quiet moments crackling with nerves and excitement were perfect and enough. 

“Good.”

The word came out embarrassingly raspy, and Levi tossed the pillow case at Eren’s face on reflex. Once upon a time Eren had propositioned him in a Wall Rose bedroom thinking only of his family’s safety and the threat he thought Levi posed to them. Levi had tossed his shirt back in his face that day too.

Now look at them.

Levi turned away, busying himself with his cufflinks before Eren caught him staring like an idiot.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Erwin’s getting married.”


	70. The Royal Treatment

“ _Married_?”

Eren’s only response is another bewildered shrug. The back and forth had being going along much the same lines for a while now ever since he’d broken the news.

“What do you think?” he asked her. Armin, restless and bored by a conversation that didn’t heed his garbled input, stumbled over to the bowl of fruit which he promptly upended. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Eren’s reflection in the mirror as she put on her earrings.

“Why do I have to think anything?”

“Woo, someone’s defensive,” Eren muttered, ignoring the acid look his sister shot him. “I was just asking because I wasn’t sure. I mean in the long term, do you think it’s a good thing?”

His sister stared at a speck on the mirror surface, painted brows drawn down in thought.

“Debatable. It’s good because marriage means heirs means people climb off _my_ back, but if she turns out to be another Mahjabin Begum, that could just mean more problems.”

“Erwin wouldn’t agree to marry a psycho,” Eren countered. “I mean, he actually _cares_ about Armin. He wouldn’t risk that.”

Mikasa’s lips twisted in a way that conveyed just how little faith she put in anyone else’s good sense.

“He still has yet to implement anything to convince me. Pretty words mean little when lives are at stake.”

Eren thought that was a little unfair. Erwin had demonstrated pretty convincingly how eager he was to have Armin in his life, and he could only assume these things took time, but he didn’t comment. Erwin could fight his own battles. And speaking of Erwin, why Levi had insisted he come to Wall Rose today? What had happened at the Palace to make him say such a thing? Eren knew it couldn’t be anything bad; Levi wouldn’t leave him in the dark about something of concern, but Eren _really_ didn’t like surprises. When today was up and whatever it was he was waiting for had passed, he’d have a firm word with Levi about this.

Mikasa pressed a kiss to Armin’s forehead as he tottered past. They watched him together silently for a long moment, almost envious of how blissfully oblivious he could be to the whirlwind of trouble he’d been born into.

“Have you started packing your things yet?”

“Yeah. I’ve more or less got everything sorted, I didn’t have much to begin with.”

Living with Jean and Marco had meant to be temporary, just until he sorted something else out for himself, but then weeks had stretched into months and then years. Neither of the other boys were ever going to kick him out, and Eren earned his keep working at the shop and helping out with stocks. They were like family, and despite Jean’s jibes, he’d never been made to feel like he was intruding. Nonetheless, Eren had never gotten too comfortable. He’d always kept his personal belongings minimal as though he was expecting to leave any day. He spent so many nights at Wall Rose that it hadn’t made sense to own more than he could carry from one place to another anyway.

But now they had a _house_.

Now he could collect all the stupid rubbish he wanted, even line them up on shelves like Levi’s ceramics. What did you even fill a house with? All Eren needed was a bedroll and a washtub. They’d probably have to buy _furniture_. Like _real_ people. Collect little glass ornaments or something to garnish the dining table. It was a shame they didn’t have anything from their childhood; it would have been nice to have the table-runner their mother had sewn or the lopsided doorstopper shaped like a teapot.

Armin was diligently collecting up his fruits again, bright red lip rouge mark branded on the centre of his forehead as he made his way around the room on unsteady feet, chasing stray oranges and grapes. Eren pictured the garden they’d have and watching Armin play outside. Perhaps they’d invite Ambu over for playdates or something. Isabel would get along with Mikasa, they both spoke so candidly, and Mikasa would talk to Farlan about highbrow concepts using words that made Eren’s head spin. And Levi would be there, of course, sipping tea and grumbling fondly.

“Miss!”

The girl who appeared in the doorway was wide-eyed and shaking. Su’da, Eren remembered. She was one of the working girls’ daughters and did odd jobs running messages or filling drinks for extra coin. That’s when Eren heard it, the sounds of shouting and commotion coming from downstairs in the main lobby area. Mikasa instantly snapped to attention and Eren gathered up Armin, following her out.

“What’s happening?” She demanded as Su’da led the way, her tiny bare feet slapping against the times.

“Some men came in and gave a list of names, asking if we had any of them in today. They were armed and uniformed so Amrita told them who was here, then they started pulling them out of rooms, dragging them and beating them—“

“Why didn't anyone come get me?!”

“A list of names?” The mob never had lists. They were disorganized opportunists. Lists suggested a degree of premeditation that went above the drunken, belligerent perpetrators that usually targeted them. It sounded like the second wife’s work.

“Guests,” Su’da panted. “Not girls.”

Eren and his sister exchanged a bewildered look.

They reached the stairs and could finally see the chaos unfolding below. The men were indeed in uniforms, but not the plan black ones Eren had been expecting. These men wore the unmistakeable deep purple of the Royal Guard, the Trostian sigil emblazoned in glittering thread across their backs. They worked methodically and most of the noise was actually from the half-dressed patrons being dragged out of their rented rooms by two guards at a time, kicking and cursing as the working girls shrieked and shrunk away at the sight of the armed intruders.

Annie, Reiner, and Sasha were downstairs, poised to strike with weapons drawn. They looked puzzled and indecisive, staring around at each other as though hoping one of them would have an explanation for the scene playing out before them. Their job was to protect the girls, and it was quite evident now that none of the girls were in danger. The Royal Guard were targeting specific individuals, and all of them guests.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Mikasa did not shout, but the cold, even tone demanded immediate attention over all the pandemonium.

One of the guard, an older man who seemed to be supervising the spectacle and shouting directions to his men, instantly straightened at the sign of her. He had a bright, jewelled pin on his lapel, which probably identified his as some sort of important military rank that eluded Eren. The man strode across the lobby to the foot of the staircase and stood to attention, bowing low with his fingertips brushing his brow in respect.

“My lady.”

Eren unconsciously shifted Armin to his left side, gripping the hilt of his dagger in his right hand. The guard reached to his waist and Eren noticed how Mikasa, Annie, Reiner and Sasha all tensed. His grip on his Kukri tightened.

But instead of his sword, the guard drew out a roll of parchment, tied with a ribbon and sealed with wax. Mikasa took it cautiously when he held it out to her, shooting Eren a sidelong glance.

“I am General Haroun El-Hashem, Chief of the Royal Guard,” The man began. “These men have been identified as perpetrators in the violent incursions targeting particular Lower City establishments and I am acting under direct orders from the Padişah Himself to arrest them for immediate prosecution.”

Eren blinked and released his hold of his dagger. Around the room, everyone seemed to straighten slightly, looking around at each other as if needing to confirm the words they’d just heard.

“These men…” Mikasa swept the rolled paper in her hand to encompass the four half-dressed guests currently being wrangled into submission. “Are rioters?”

“Yes, Madam.” The General bowed again deeply.

“…What were you just saying about Erwin?” Eren asked his sister from the corner of his mouth. Mikasa ignored him, eyes on the General, expression distrustful.

“How many are there? In total?”

The General looked pointedly at the parchment in her hand and Mikasa broke the seal, unfurling it to reveal a long, handwritten list of names. They must have numbered about five dozen.

“All of those…?” Eren breathed in wonder.

“Mass arrests are being carried out throughout the city as we speak.”

“You’re really doing this?” Mikasa tried for composure, but Eren could hear the emotion in her voice. The relief and hope she was trying to temper. “You’re really arresting _all_ of these men? Some of these are… rather high ranking individuals. Some are Military Police.”

“Which is why the Royal Guard are involved. To ensure impartiality and exhaustive adherence regardless of rank and status. No other military branch possesses the extraordinary powers necessary to make some of these arrests. The Padişah wanted results divorced of bureaucracy.” 

This is what Levi had meant. He wanted Eren to be with Mikasa for _this_. Mikasa’s voice was soft and startled.

“Oh.”

How many times had Eren seen his sister lost for words? He could probably count them all on one hand. Eren let go of his dagger, quite sure now that they were not the ones in danger for once. He wrapped his free arm around his sister’s shoulders and squeezed. Armin reached across for his mother and Mikasa took him into her arms, murmuring soothing nonsense that seemed more for her benefit than his. Eren could see the wetness threatening to spill from her eyes. She sniffed and took a deep breath.

“Thank you.”

The hard lines around the General’s eyes softened momentarily. He bowed again, this time low and long.

“Apologies. It should not have taken this long.”

He nodded a signal to his men, who began removing the men none too gently. Everyone watched them leave in solemn silence, the girl’s eyes wide and disbelieving and Eren’s friends’ expressions stony and satisfied. Before he turned to follow his men out, the General turned towards them once more.

“The Padişah extends to you a formal invitation to supper tomorrow evening. He said to bring your family, should you accept.”

His dark eyes flickered meaningfully to the blond child in her arms and Eren’s breath caught. He could feel every set of eyes in the room turn towards his sister, then. Mikasa was silent for such a long moment, Eren was beginning to think she wasn’t going to respond at all. When she finally did, her eyes were steel and her voice was stone.

“I accept.”

 

*************

 

Eren kissed Levi.

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t summon the patience for their usual dance. He’d been expecting Isabel or Farlan to open the door to their townhouse, so any composure he’d managed to muster flew out the window when he found himself face to face with Levi instead. He just grabbed Levi’s face in his hands and pressed a hard kiss to his surprised lips. There was no finesse to it, it was just a matter of getting it out of the way so he could focus on words again.

When he pulled back, Levi looked like he’d been punched rather than kissed, eyes wide and lips parted. His hand was still on the door knob and the other loosely gripped the end of a tea towel slung over his shoulder.

“Firstly,” Eren began, Levi’s face still in his hands. He was grinning like an idiot as he spoke, despite the seriousness he tried to channel. “I don’t like surprises. Don’t do that to me again, I spent half the day on the cusp of a panic attack. In saying that, that was one _hell_ of a surprise.”

“They came?”

“Yeah. This morning. But seriously, Levi, It scared the shit out of everyone,” Eren added gravely. “We’re a little twitchy when it comes to armed men storming us unannounced. A proper heads up would have been nice.”

“Sorry. I didn’t really think that through.” Levi looked properly chastened, his brow creasing in worry. “How is your sister? Is she okay?”

Was it stupid to love the way Levi asked after Mikasa? About Armin and the working girls? His concern and interest always genuine and sincere. Eren was one step lower than Levi so their faces were perfectly in line with each other which made kissing him again easy. This time he was a little gentler, savouring the way Levi still tensed in surprise before slowly relaxing. The soft touch of fingers at Eren’s waist.

“What was that for?” Levi asked when Eren pulled away. His lashes fluttered as he blinked away his discomposure.

“Second order of business, I’m going to do that a lot more often. I don’t need a particular reason, kisses aren’t a trade. It’s because I like you. It’s just a thing like that, Levi.” Eren let his hands drift down to grasp the shirt at Levi’s waist. “And Mikasa is fine. A bit rattled, but certainly not in the bad way. She’s accepted an invitation from Erwin for lunch, and she’s taking Armin.”

It was clear from his expression that Levi had not been privy to that detail.

“Are you going?”

“No. I offered and I think she seriously considered it, but I think this is just them. Too many people might make it a little more than what it’s meant to be. Don’t need to make a stage show of it.”

“That seems reasonable.”

Eren rocked back on his heels.

“So… are you going to invite me in?” He reached up on his toes to peer over Levi’s shoulder. He could hear Isabel and Farlan inside, the sounds of cheerful domesticity echoing down the corridor as they cluttered around in the kitchen. The older man fixed him with a narrow-eyed look.

“Depends if you have all _that_ out of your system.”

Eren looked at him, amused.

“By ‘all that’ you mean…” Levi stared at him blankly and Eren’s grin grew in mischief. Levi began to shake his head and close the door on him, but Eren shouldered his way in, laughing.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily!” He yelled, loud enough for everyone inside to hear. “You’ll have to get over your embarrassment, Levi. You’re the one who kissed me first.”

“Is that Eren?” Isabel’s voice drifted down towards them. Eren shot Levi an impish grin.

“It is!” Levi clapped a hand over his mouth, his other arm winding around his chest as he made a half-hearted attempt to wrestle Eren back towards the front door. They both knew Levi could throw him out on his ass without breaking a sweat if he really wanted to. Eren licked Levi’s fingers, and when he snatched his hand back with a disgusted noise, Eren spun around in his hold so he was facing him, and crowded him against the wall with a thump.

“Well invite him in, then!”

“Give us a moment— _oof_!” Levi reversed their positions with a manoeuvre too fast for Eren to counter, and he slammed against the wall with enough force to drive the air from his lungs. “He is – _ow_ – ravishing me in the hallway.” Eren snickered at the warning look Levi shot him. It was ruined by the tell-tale smile that danced around his lips, anyway. Levi gave up and broke away first, making for the kitchen, and Eren trotted behind him trying to fix his hair and catch his breath.

Isabel and Farlan froze in whatever they’d been doing when Eren trailed in after Levi. They looked between the two of them uncertainly, from Levi’s too-careful composure to Eren’s breathless dishevelment.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding…” Farlan said, looking like he wasn’t sure he could believe what he was seeing.

Levi slunk to the kitchen bench where he resumed his station chopping leeks. Eren saw his sister shoot him a smug look from the stove, and heard Levi mutter something like ‘ _don’t make this weird’_ without meeting her eye. The tips of his ears looked pink. He looked more like an awkward teenager facing off his parents than a grown man with his best friend and little sister.

Eren joined Farlan at the table in the centre of the kitchen. He was shelling cardamom pods, and pushed a handful towards Eren.

“So this is a thing now,” Farlan announced loudly. Levi made a pained noise behind Eren. It sounded like a warning. The blond forged on, heedless. “Let the records show; I called it first.” He pointed at Eren. “The day we met.”

“Doesn’t count,” Isabel rebutted. “You completely misread the situation.”

“We’re not debating this. This… isn’t even a debate.”

“Marco called it accidentally the day before you brought me those sweet cakes,” Eren mused aloud, ignoring Levi’s protests. Marco had been trying to cover a slip up to Mikasa at the time, but it kind of counted if they were including accidents.

“Oh yeah, the sweet cakes. First nail in the coffin,” Farlan agreed solemnly.

“In that case, Hanji called it even earlier the day you two first met at the bazaar,” Levi countered. Eren and Farlan shared an amused look. Isabel came over, wiping her hands on her apron. She pulled Eren’s head towards her with the back of her hand in a half-hug.

“We haven’t had you round in a while. Levi’s been hiding you away from us, as usual.”

Levi was focusing very intently on his leeks. For a man renowned for his blade-work, you’d think he’d never wielded a kitchen knife in his life.

“I know, I’m sorry. But actually I wanted to invite you all over for dinner at our place. You haven’t met my sister, have you?”

“No, but Levi’s told us plenty. That sounds lovely, Eren.”

“Your new place?” Levi asked over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Eren smiled at him. “I told you I wanted everyone to meet, didn’t I?”

Levi’s answer was a quiet smile that only Eren could see.

“What dish should we bring?” Farlan asked, absently popping a cardamom seed into his mouth and his expression convulsing as he instantly regretted it.

“A dessert would be nice. There will be lots of people there, so you’ll meet all our friends.”

“I haven’t dressed up in so long,” Isabel sighed wistfully, drifting back to the stove to daydream. “Are you staying for dinner, Eren?”

“No, I better get back to my sister,” He said regretfully. “But I’ll see you all at the dinner? Day after tomorrow!”

“Definitely,” Farlan promised, Isabel nodding her agreement. Levi set down his knife and wiped off his hands on the tea towel across his shoulders as Eren rose to leave. They walked to the front door without a word, but Levi spoke as Eren turned back on the doorstep.

“When is the supper?”

“Mikasa and Erwin’s? Tomorrow evening. They need to decide on neutral territory to meet, which is difficult when one party is an Emperor and the other has in her pocket some of the most powerful men in the City.” Eren laughed wryly.

“Tell her good luck. And I know she wants it to be a small affair, but if she would like me to be there to play intermediary…” Levi let the offer hang with a slight shrug.

“I’ll let her know. She’d appreciate that, I think.”

“Alright.”

The conversation petered off and the two stared at each other. Eren had officially run out of reckless gusto and he thought he’d pushed his spontaneous kissing privileges enough for the day, so he raised his hand in a wave instead. Levi rolled his eyes, quickly darting a furtive look over his shoulder.

“Come here.”

Eren danced forward with a grin, hands behind his back as he leaned forward, eyes closed. He felt Levi near, the warmth of his skin millimetres away.

“Fuck you,” Levi whispered fondly, and kissed him lightly on the lips. It barely lasted a moment, but Eren felt his whole face heat up and his heart jump like its fuse had been lit. He knew the smile he wore when he stepped back was embarrassingly smug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Captain.”

Levi shoved him away gently by the shoulder. His hands smelled like leek and spices.

“Get out of here.”


	71. The Promise

They arranged to meet at a mutual acquaintance’s which required someone who feared both enough to afford them equal discretion. Erwin might be the Emperor but Mikasa guarded a trove of secrets that could ruin the reputation of even the most virtuous of Trost’s noblemen, so that didn’t prove too difficult. The house they arrived at belonged to some wealthy cloth importer and extended halfway over a man-made lake that was a perfect circle reflecting the evening sky like a mirror. The house itself was a showy, ostentatious design that sat at the head of a pier that unfurled to a wide, unobstructed view of the still water in a open living space under a light canopy. Thin, gauzy curtains billowed around the polished wooden furnishing padded with brightly embroidered cushions. Their host had lit lanterns all a long the jetty leading to the sitting area and set out platters of sweetmeats and teas as if either Mikasa or Erwin had come here to enjoy the night air. Any delusions he had that this might have been some illicit romantic rendezvous between the Emperor and a brothel Madam must have quickly been dispelled when both parties arrived grim-faced and ready for business. Levi could see the distant shapes of figures already settled around the area and knew Erwin had arrived first.

“Fancy,” Levi muttered, appraising the garish structure with raised brows as Mikasa alighted from her carriage. Armin clung to his collar as he waited for her to straightened her skirts and tucked back her hair. Levi passed the child back into her arms and caught her eye. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Mikasa exhaled shakily and offered him a wane smile. “I wish Eren were here.”

“You could have brought him.”

“I know.” She looked at him gratefully. “But you’ll have to make do.”

Both turned to face the lakeside house at the sound of a shouted greeting.

“Madam!”

A bald man in flowing satin robes half-jogged towards them, a wide, contrived smile stretched across bulbous features. His arms pumped as if he were sprinting and when he finally reached them it took him a moment to catch his breath. Levi assumed this must be Master Kaushan, the owner of the house. He ducked in a shallow bow before Mikasa, something Levi knew he never would have deigned to do if he hadn’t known she was about to meet with the Emperor. The man then glanced at Levi and to his credit only hesitated slightly before bowing to him also. He didn’t have eyebrows, just a prominent brow gleaming with nervous sweat and beneath them a pair of deep-set black eyes that darted around Mikasa’s face like he was anxious to please. Levi wondered idly what on earth Mikasa had on the man to put him on edge so.

“Is that him?” Mikasa nodded at the alfresco lounge, oblivious to Kaushan’s skittish observation. He seemed shocked by Mikasa’s casual way of referral.

“The _Emperor_ , My Lady. Yes, it is He.”

“Want me to go ahead?” Levi asked. He shifted his feet, placing himself so his back faced Kaushan in an unsubtle request for privacy. The sweaty man must have been fuming on the inside at being dismissed so in his own house by two people he certainly thought as lesser. The thought was satisfying.

Mikasa stared over his shoulder, eyes still fixed nervously on the distant figures.

“Maybe just to tell his men to clear off. I want as few people there as possible.”

“Sure.”

Levi tapped Armin’s nose and smiled when the toddler reached out to grab his finger. Armin made a noise that Levi knew was the closest mangled approximation of his name he could manage at this stage.

“You be good, little man.”

“Thank you, Levi. For agreeing to come.” Mikasa placed her hand around Armin’s, holding Levi’s hand firmly and squeezing. “For always being here for us. _All_ of us.”

Levi knew she meant more than here and now. He knew she knew about Eren, which had only been a matter of time, but had still made him anxious regardless. Regardless of his insecurities, the rational part of his brain knew Mikasa liked him and she respected and trusted Eren enough to accept his decisions. There never had been much chance of her flipping out over this turn of events, but when it came to Eren, the rational and objective part of his brain never had much of a say. So he had been nervous about seeing her today, but meeting her steadfast stare and seeing the way she smiled at him put to rest any reservations he may have had about how she may react.

“Stay close by, please. Until it looks like it’s going well. It would make me feel better to know you’re near. ”

“Of course,” he said, his voice quieter now. She squeezed his hand again and he nodded before turning away, striding past Master Kaushan and towards Erwin’s contingent.

Mikasa knew he was close to Erwin. She knew if anything started to go awry, he was her best chance at regaining some ground. Erwin would listen to him and heed his input, so he was a valuable chess piece to have on the board. So yeah, Levi pondered whether this was part of some grander strategy of hers. He was stuck in the middle of a power play between two of the most manipulative people in the city; it would be naïve of him not to consider that angle.

Levi grinned at Erwin as he made down the wooden jetty linking the alfresco to the main house and bowed in a manner too deep and exaggerated to be anything but a show. The blond noble nodded slightly at his guardsmen who silently filed back towards the house at the signal. He then turned to eye Levi with amused accusation.

“So whose side are you on today?”

Of course Erwin saw it too; they were like-minded creatures and would instantly recognise the fine strings of scheming when they saw it. Levi shrugged, perfectly aware of his position.

“Whoever tugs strongest.”

“What would you do in the worst case scenario, Levi? If it came to blows.”

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the uniformed Royal Guard marching away.

“Ensure an even fight, I suppose.”

Erwin laughed.

“I won’t ask any more questions I don’t want to hear the answer to. So long as you remember before all else you serve the Crown.”

“Of course.” Levi could hear the slight shift of wood creak behind him and knew that would be Mikasa approaching. He bowed again. “Both father and son.”

He didn’t wait to see what Erwin made of that remark. As he passed Mikasa, he smiled at her and touched her elbow gently in encouragement. She nodded and lifted her chin, striding past him with unfaltering steps.

 

Erwin’s eyes never left the child in her arms. This man who retained his mask of composure and propriety even in the throes of pleasure couldn’t remember to so much as greet her now. That was a promising sign, Mikasa decided. If he continued to be dazzled by the sight of his own son, perhaps this negotiation might go easier.

“Armin.”

Erwin said the word experimentally, reverently. Matching the name to the face and his expression softening now that he finally could. Armin, for his part, was too busy admiring the view. He pointed a pudgy finger at the lake reflecting the cool hues of the dusk sky.

“Bath,” he said confidently.

Erwin laughed. His brows pulled up in the middle as if tugged up by a thread. It was a genuine laugh, not the calculatedly attractive arrangement of features he usually tacked on. He rose from the settee and stood across from the coffee table from her, hands clasped before him like a child trying to appear behaved and anticipating a reward if he was convincing enough.

“I’m not going to thank you for what you did,” Mikasa said. Erwin’s eyes shot up to her face, as if remembering only now she was there too. “For those reforms targeting the mob.”

“I didn’t expect you to.”

“They are decades overdue. _Lifetimes_ overdue.”

Erwin’s expression grew sombre. Blue eyes darted back down to Armin, contemplating the weight of her words.

“That’s true.”

“It shouldn’t have taken such personal reasons to enact laws and take such measures.” Erwin bowed his head in silence, recognising that for once honeyed words would do the opposite of placating a terse situation. “You should be ashamed that it did. You can congratulate yourself for being the one to act in a long line of negligent rulers, but don’t deny the self-serving motives that fuelled your action.

“I have seen too many mothers and infants die to be grateful. I have too much blood on my hands to be anything but angry. Was this so hard? What excuses could your forefathers possibly have for inaction?”

“None.”

“Be better.” Mikasa swallowed as her voice began to tremble. Armin reached up to his mother’s face at the change in her tone. “Be vigilant, be fair, be heedful, be indiscriminate. We are your people too, you serve _us_ too; be _better_.”

Erwin faced her grimly.

“A thousand apologies would never be enou—“

Mikasa huffed.

“No. They wouldn’t.”

She took a deep breath to compose herself. She looked down at Armin and gave him a wobbly, reassuring smile, then walked towards Erwin. She stopped two feet away, shifting Armin in her arms to face him.

“Do you want to hold him?”

“Yes,” Erwin said, the word a whisper.

Armin was never shy of strangers. He went into Erwin’s arms without complaint. He stared up at his father with big, blue eyes, leaning back in his arms all the better to look him over properly. Tiny fingers clutched at the front of his coat for balance. Erwin laughed under the scrutiny.

“He does that with every new person he meets.” Mikasa smiled fondly. “Levi said it was the biggest giveaway; the way he’d watch like he was scheming something. Like you did.”

“He looks like me.” His hair was curlier, although Erwin’s had been the same when he was younger. Gold curls framed his rosy cheeks and startling blue eyes. It was like he’d been lifted out of a painting.

“He looks like my father,” Mikasa said quietly. Erwin looked up in surprise, startled by the unexpected shard of information. “I named him after him. It means protective, or soldier.” She smiled slightly to herself. “I thought he could use a strong name. I thought he’d need it.”

Erwin murmured the name again and Armin looked up. Big blue eyes stared up at him in question.

“It’s a good name.” Armin wriggled in his hold, impatient and bored. Unaffected by and oblivious to the weight of the moment. “It’s perfect.”

*************

 

The new house had two levels with bedrooms split between them and a large living area overlooking the front garden. It was in a good neighbourhood, close enough to Wall Rose for regular commute but far enough to still be considered respectable. All the neighbours seemed to know each other enough to greet by name but otherwise kept to their own business.

It was nothing fancy, really. Clean, neat and new, but hardly grand. They’d had to tell the neighbours Mikasa’s husband had died at sea to avoid becoming the subject of unsavoury local gossip, but otherwise everyone seemed welcoming of the young family. The first night they’d spent in there, Mikasa and Eren had fallen asleep smiling widely at each other over Armin’s head, their bedrolls and sheets the only furnishings in a still-empty house.

They’d bought settees and shelves and tables soon enough, unable to bear the sight of the bald rooms for long. Jean and Reiner had helped Eren put together some bedframes as Berthold took care of stitching up some curtains for the bare windows. Sasha and Marco helped Mikasa stock the pantry while Christa and Ymir took charge of sprucing the place up with the kind of ornaments and knick-knacks Eren didn’t understand the point of without any sentimental value. Connie, for his part, supplied a running commentary and Annie offered the occasional hand where required, otherwise tasked with watching Armin as everyone else bustled about their work.

The day before the dinner the place was abuzz. Mikasa was frantic but focused, giving directions and orders from the back kitchen where she was toiling over the stove with Marco. Eren cleaned the house from top to bottom and send Jean on errands to collect any last minute necessities from the market. The guests began arriving close to sundown. Eren didn’t realise how many friends they had until they were all gathered together under one roof. Isabel and Mikasa hit it off like they were old friends and before long the kitchen was off-limits to anyone except Marco and Farlan.

Eren had also invited Levi’s squad, which were really his too by now, as well as Hanji, Mike, and Nanaba. It was strange seeing them making nice with his band of misfit delinquents who in turn edged around them warily. They were soldiers and that wasn’t something they could conceal even out of uniform, but they found common ground among the thieves, cons, and bandits he called his friends. The house was soon full and the merriment was pouring out into the foyer and front yard. Eren made his rounds with platters of finger food, filling up empty glasses and making sure everyone was looked after. It felt like a shift at Wall Rose, weaving between the packed bodies, dodging drunken gestures, and laughing at jokes he couldn’t even hear over the din. Mikasa had tried for a degree of sophistication and structure, but it didn’t hold for long. It was a house full of petty criminals and off-duty soldiers, so as soon as food was ready, any hope of an orderly meal around the new dining table flew out the window. But it wasn’t bad. It was anything but bad. It was _normal_ , and that was exactly what they’d wanted from tonight; a house full of familiarity and lively chatter made to feel more like a home. The unfamiliar bends and corridors to be broken in with the type of memorable misadventures that left dints and cracks in the plaster to recall fondly later.

Mikasa put Armin to sleep in her bedroom downstairs and closed the door quietly behind her. She slipped through all the rooms, making sure all was well, collecting glasses and cleaning up small messes where she found them. She checked in with Eren and found him chatting fast and indecipherable with Isabel, both gesticulating so wildly it was impossible to tell if they were arguing or just very enthused by the subject. Auruo and Jean were asleep on the living room settee and Marco smiled sleepily at her from the window seat, gently patting Ambu’s back as she slumbered on his chest, fist stuffed firmly in her mouth. Christa, Ymir, Sasha, and Petra were getting on famously in the corridor. Mike seemed to be engaged in heated debate with Hanji while Nanaba, Annie and Farlan spectated with wry smiles and shaking heads. Outside the air was much cooler and Mikasa found Reiner and Bert with Gunther and Erd, nursing their glasses and speaking lowly amongst each other. She nodded at them and continued around the side of the house to the front yard, looking for the final member of their troupe.

Levi was sitting on the cracked stone bench Eren had scavenged from the bazaar and placed under the great old frangipani tree that dominated their font yard in all its twisted and gnarled glory. He cradled a cooling mug of tea between his hands as he leaned back to stare up through the knotted branches at the night sky, rolling his head to face her at the sound of her approach. He gave her a tired smile, the shadows of the branches through the moonlight casting pretty shadows across his face

“Needed some quiet?” Mikasa swept flowers off the bench beside him and took a seat.

“Don’t get me wrong, it's a great party. Really, you outdid yourself.”

Mikasa shook her head and leaned back too. There was a wonderful breeze coming through, making the frangipani leaves rustle and their sweet fragrance drift through the night air.

“Not at all. It gets a little overwhelming after a while for me too.”

“Eren’s in his element.”

Mikasa laughed.

“Eren can do this for hours. He can go from a long shift at Wall Rose straight to drinks with friends without breaking a sweat.”

“This was nice, though. To see everyone together. I’m glad you met my family.”

They shared a quiet moment. After a lengthy silence, Mikasa took a deep, steeling breath.

“Do you know the story of how I ... _joined_ Eren’s family?”

There was a rustle as Levi’s head lolled on his shoulders to look her way. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her profile.

“No.”                                          

Mikasa nodded, collecting her thoughts.

“He’d never tell you. Not without making sure it was okay with me first, so I’ll spare him the whole ordeal.”

Levi’s voice was quiet when he replied. 

“You don’t need to do this.”

“I know.” Mikasa turned to meet his eye and smiled gently. “It’s not a happy story,” She warned, then swept her arm to gesture to the house and everyone inside. “But it has a happy ending.

“My mother and I were brought to Trost on a slave ship when I was about six or seven. My father was killed when our fishing village was plundered and all the women and children were taken to be sold to pleasure houses and harems.” She raised her hands in front of her, twisting them around so her fair skin caught the faint moonlight. Rings and bangles glistened and blinked. “We were an exotic commodity. There were hundreds of us on that ship, cramped and packed together like cattle. The floor was slick with vomit and excrement and the air was pungent and stale. We only saw sunlight through the gaps in the decking above us. So really it was no surprise when sickness took us. It was a five week journey, and halfway into the fifth one, just three days from port, disease swept through the entire ship. The crew.” Mikasa smiled grimly. “The _cargo_. No one was spared. There was nowhere to escape except open sea. We came to dock, but were refused. We dropped anchor several hundred yards from port and were quarantined. The ship medic was one of the first to succumb so we had no one who could even hazard a guess as to what it was let alone how to stop it. That’s where Eren’s father comes in to it.

"Grisha Jaeger, one of the best doctors in the city. He could have been great, he could have served the Emperor himself, that’s how brilliant he was. But he was cast out because he took on a Paāvaena wife.” Mikasa glanced meaningfully at Levi. “He worked in outer Shiganshina where he lived with Eren and Carla. He treated the poorer people, only occasionally travelling into Sina when a noble was desperate enough to call for him. When he heard about the plague ship, he was one of the first to volunteer his service. He was that kind of man. I don’t really remember it was so long ago, but he figured it out, whatever it was. It took a while and by the time he did, so many of us had died. My mother had died, too, but he saved me. I was the only child that survived. When the slavers came to collect what remained of their _shipment_ ,” Mikasa sneered the word. “Grisha said he wanted me. Instead of payment, he wanted me. Little girls are valuable commodity, but they agreed. He’d done amazing work when no one else would, so they didn’t put up too much argument.”

“And he took you in?”

Mikasa nodded.

“I didn’t even speak his tongue. I was skinny, starved, and suspicious. I was a little girl who’d seen both her parents die, more or less feral by then, and this strange man just brought me straight home to his wife and little son, and they didn’t even blink. That’s the kind of man he was. That’s the kind of people Eren’s family was.”

She was crying. She hadn’t cried up until then, even describing the horrors she had faced on board the ship, but speaking about Eren’s family’s kindness made silent tears spill down her cheeks as her lips trembled around the words. Levi reached out and took her hand in his and squeezed.

“They were wonderful. Carla, my mother. My _new_ mother, was wonderful. She was beautiful and warm and patient. Every night I woke up crying and terrified, calling for my own mother, she'd come. She held me and sang to me in a language I didn’t even understand. Curl up next to me if I couldn’t sleep, and it was the safest I had felt in weeks.” Mikasa hiccupped out a laugh. “And then Eren would feel left out and crawl in too, of course. He would get so jealous of the attention I was getting. He’d kick me when his mother fell asleep. He was such a little brat. I love him.” Her shoulders shook with silent laughter. “He is the kindest, bravest, _strongest_ person I have ever met. I will never be able to repay him for all the happiness he has given me. Not in a thousand lifetimes.”

Levi reached around and pulled Mikasa against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Make him the happiest boy in the world, Levi,” She whispered. “I can’t do it alone.”

“Kasa?”

Eren stood on the porch, watching them with wide eyes.

“Why…?” he stumbled down the stairs and looked frantically at Levi, his expression terrified and concerned. “What happened?”

When he reached out to his sister she pulled him to her. Tugged him down onto the bench beside her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her lips against his head.

“Just telling Levi some things. About how we met,” She murmured into his hair, rocking him so gently like he was the one to be comforted.

“Oh.”

Eren’s voice was a small muffled sound from where his face was buried in his sister’s shawl. Levi began to inch away to give the two some space but he felt something snag his sleeve and looked down to see Eren's fingers knotted in the fabric, anchoring him close. He resisted Levi's attempts at prying his grip loose, only relenting once Levi laced their fingers together and brought their hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Eren's knuckles.

“...I promise.”

Mikasa sighed and he knew she'd understood.


	72. The Last Surprise

 

Eren slid the bolt on the front gate and turned to find Levi watching him from the front door. He let out a deep sigh, fists on his hips as he regarded the other.

"Well, I thought that went well."

"Definitely."

He made his way back up the garden path, gravel crunching under his sandals. He'd just seen Isabel and Farlan off and they’d been the last to linger after the party. It would have made sense for Levi to return home with them, unless of course he had other plans. Eren leaned over to slip of his shoes, holding the hem of Levi's shirt for balance.

“Are you staying a little longer?”

“I thought I’d help you clear up a bit.”

It was a transparent excuse. They’d already wrestled the worst of the mess and anything that remained could easily be finished tomorrow. Eren, of course, didn’t bother pointing this out; he knew what Levi really meant and he understood it was his own way of expressing he wanted to linger. Eren just nodded.

“I’ll show you my room.”

Mikasa had already gone to bed so the house felt unnervingly quiet around them. The sound of the stairs groaning underfoot as they crept upstairs sounded eerie and unsettling in the dark house. The silence made Eren tense, as Levi could see from the stiff set of his shoulders. He supposed Eren was used to the constant bustle of Wall Rose or the ambient humdrum of skirmishes and domestic din in clustered lane around The Headless Horseman. This neighbourhood was as peaceful as a country town but that seemed to be the opposite of soothing to someone so unaccustomed to it.

Levi asked Eren what all the rooms were once they reached the next level, and the conversation seemed to distract him from his discomfort. He explained that Mikasa’s bedroom was downstairs with Armin’s so he more or less had the entire upper floor to himself. There was an empty guest bedroom that would someday be Armin’s but for now held only a small writing desk and a spare bedroll. Their storeroom was relatively bare, given how few possessions they’d had to start with, and only Mikasa had any use of the tiny study where she stored all the papers and documents she didn’t want to leave at Wall Rose.

Eren’s room was the first door from the stairs and it was the one with the biggest window. It was also sparsely furnished, but the bed was new and big and covered with gaudy cushions likely pilfered from Wall Rose’s infinite supply. Eren began cluttering around lighting the oil lamp on his desk so Levi went over to the window overlooking the quiet street outside. He heard the gentle groan of floorboards beneath bare feet and knew Eren had come up behind him. Hands reached up under his arms and around his chest, brown fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt. Levi pressed his right palm against the window and watched the cool glass fog up around the outline.

“You never did this for me when you were just my assistant.”

“You never asked.”

“I didn’t ask now either.” No, he’d just strolled into Eren’s bedroom at this disreputable hour instead. Words hadn’t been necessary.

Eren’s huff of laughter was a warm breath against the nape of Levi’s neck. He bowed his head and felt Eren move in response, lips skimming the sensitive skin at the base of his hairline. Levi was becoming very attuned to Eren’s tells, so much so that he felt the change in the nature of the silence between them as soon as it happened. He could tell Eren had something to say and was working up the nerve. His fingers fumbled on Levi’s buttons and, wordlessly, Levi reached up to take over.

If he had to take a stab this had something to do with Mikasa, or at least what Mikasa had told him tonight.

“I’ll tell you about myself soon, Levi. I promise.”

Levi had a pretty good idea already what had happened to Eren. From the bits and pieces he’d let slip whenever he got riled up, Levi had gleaned that his parents had been killed when he was very young. His father had been murdered, Eren had mentioned, trying to protect them. Something to do with his mother and being Paāvaena. It was a familiar and sadly unsurprising story, yet Eren danced around the tragedy with something puzzlingly like shame.

Levi turned around in Eren’s arms and set to work on his shirt. It was threaded at the collar and Levi took his time plucking at the knot, drawing out the string and loosening the laces.

“Why are you scared?”

Levi gathered up Eren’s shirt at the hem and Eren raising his arms obligingly as he lifted it over his head.

“I’m scared what you’ll think of me.”

He was so beautiful Levi couldn’t help running his fingers down his torso, fingertips grazing the flecks of silver from past scrapes and over the raised knots of scar tissue. Goosebumps rose at his touch.

“I’m not going to think anything worse of you, Eren. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Eren took a shuddering breath and Levi wondered if his touch tickled, but then he shook his head and gripped Levi by the wrists, holding him in place.

“I did, though.”

Levi looked up but Eren’s head was bowed, his eyes averted.

“Eren…?”

“I don’t think you’ll look at me the same if I tell you and I’m a coward who can’t stand the thought. I want to be selfish and hold out a little longer.”

Levi had to admit now he was worried too. He’d call Eren many things before the word coward even occurred to him; what could he possibly have done to make him think Levi would judge him for it? Levi had been worried he’d be traumatised after taking lives the day Wall Rose had been attacked, and while he’d certainly been withdrawn and reticent afterwards, he seemed to be able to accept he’d done what was necessary at the time.

Levi shrugged out of his own shirt, tossing both his and Eren’s onto the clothes rack at the corner of the room. He then unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his trousers. He’d feel embarrassed but the atmosphere wasn’t charged anymore, not like it usually was whenever they were alone and in private. It just felt like undressing before a shower. Eren wasn’t looking at him like _that_ right now and that certainly made it easier. He walked around Eren and stepped up to the bed, surveying the mass of embroidered cushions with a critical eye. Perhaps he’d be more comfortable opening up when not under immediate scrutiny.

“I did things I’m not proud of when I was younger too. Before I joined the Corps.”

“Did you kill people?” Eren asked tentatively from behind him.

Levi had wondered what Eren could possibly have done that was worse than killing people, but perhaps he’d been asking the wrong question. He didn’t want to push Eren into a conversation he didn’t want to have, but it was becoming more and more evident that perhaps Eren was more afraid what Levi would think than speaking about whatever was bothering him in the first place.

“…Yes.”

Eren was watching him from across the room. Levi couldn’t make his expression with his back to the window and the lantern too far to be any use. Was he shocked? Disgusted? Probably wondering how Levi could confess to murder without blinking as he rearranged cushions half naked in someone else’s bed. Perhaps _he_ was having second thoughts about Levi now, wouldn’t that be a turn of events?

“How?”

No one had ever asked about all that. Isabel and Farlan had always been there and no one else knew. Mike and Hanji could probably guess at the things he’d done but there had always been an unspoken agreement not to mention his past between them. Levi had never thought he would need to speak of that chapter of his life again. He picked one, not wanting to dredge up all the memories.

“With a pipe,” He said matter-of-factly. He wondered if he should sound more remorseful, more _anything_ , but people died often in the Underground and rarely from natural causes. Death was so commonplace it wasn’t something worth getting sentimental over. Levi knew it gave him a different perspective from those who’d grown up in the Upper City. It must sound brutal and uncivilized to someone with a very different upbringing.

“I didn’t mean to kill him,” he continued for what it was worth. “I didn’t hunt him down. He was a bad person who hurt innocent people and I happened to run in to him. With a metal pipe.”

Levi shrugged nonchalantly but his skin was crawling. He hadn’t expected to feel anything, but suddenly he was all too conscious of Eren’s gaze searching his expression. Probably for redemption. How awful must all that sound to someone who’d only ever seen him as a pinnacle of integrity, honour and whatever else the Corps stood for. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced up at Eren. He still couldn’t see his face in the shadows. Now he _was_ insecure of his lack of clothes. Of how bare and exposed he was before the other. He hated that he couldn’t see Eren’s face which was always such a fail proof window to his thoughts.

“Was he the only one?”

He had really hoped Eren wouldn’t ask that. Hoped he’d swallow the first ugly truth and decide that was enough.

“No.” Levi’s jaw clenched. “I’m not a good person.” He wanted to pile up those stupid cushions around his body and sink into the shadows. Eren hadn’t moved at all and it was driving him mad. Eren took a deep, shuddering breath and Levi braced himself for a quiet request for him to leave.

“…Neither am I.”

Levi waited, unmoving.

“I knew who they were. I recognised them. They were from Shiganshina, and everyone knows everyone around there, but my mother was a Paāvaena so no one really cared. They broke into our house and set it on fire, but Mikasa and I got away. My father got us out and stopped them from following.” Eren didn’t say it but Levi knew. His mother and father hadn’t been so lucky, hadn’t been able to follow. “I tried telling people. I knew who they were; their names, their faces and even where they lived, but no one wanted to know. The Military Police don’t care about slum murders, and certainly not Paāvaena. No one else was going to do anything.”

“So you did?” Levi asked gently.

“I was just a kid. It fucked me up.” He came forward finally, into the soft halo of light. Head still bowed and lashes glistening with the memories.

Levi didn’t need to ask anymore. Didn’t need to know the details, didn’t want to. In a way, the same principles applied: you did terrible things in the Underground because the law was what you made it and Trost was the same if you were Paāvaena or poor.

Eren came to stand by the bed and Levi reached out to him. Pulled him closer by the waist, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the hollows of his hip bones.

“I don’t think less of you, Eren,” he said quietly. He rested his forehead against Eren’s stomach and felt fingers thread into his undercut, holding him close. “I’d have done the same.”

Eren sighed.

“I was so stressed out worrying how you’d react.”

Levi hummed, the sound somewhere between sympathetic and comforting. He wasn’t sure what there was left for him to say. He understood probably better than most and he wanted Eren to know that. This must have been weighing on his conscious for a while and Eren’s character wasn’t designed for secrecy despite the hand life had dealt him in that department. This thing between them was tentative, but not tenuous.

“Any other deep, dark secrets you need to get out the in open?”

Eren laughed, the sound reverberating through him. His stomach muscles tensed and Levi pressed forward, his nose grazing his navel. He inhaled Eren’s scent; sweat, skin, and cheap wax perfume. He felt more than heard Eren’s breath catch.

“Levi?”

Levi hummed again, distracted. He pressed a kiss into the dip between Eren’s hips, hands sliding up the smooth skin of his back, relishing the rise of goose bumps beneath his touch. Eren pushed against him, gently guiding him down to the bed and Levi absently shoved aside the cushions and eased himself back. Eren followed closely, the mattress dipping as he kneeled between Levi’s legs and crawled forward over him. He stayed close, the warmth of his skin barely a breath away.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Eren lay himself down between Levi’s knees, his head resting on the others chest. His hands slipped under and around Levi’s body. He let out a low, cautious laugh.

“Oh no, not again.”

"Last one, I promise."

Levi worried his lip, debating his next words. Eren shifted his chin up to look at him expectantly.

“Spit it out. Now you’re really making me nervous.”

“Erwin is to be married.”

Eren frowned.

“I know that.”

“The betrothed is from Jumina.” Then, at Eren’s blank expression: “It’s a kingdom. Big and old, further up North. An old ally.”

“That’s… good?”

Levi smoothed Eren’s hair back from his face, his thumb drifting down the curve of his cheek. The boy burned like a furnace over him. It was a cool evening, but he didn’t even feel the need to pull up the sheet bundled at the foot of the bed with Eren draped bodily on top of him.

“She needs an escort. Commander Shadis was instructed that it should be predominantly women for the Princess’ own sense of comfort surrounded by strangers, but he wanted me too. A show of respect. Apparently I am well known.”

Eren’s brows drew down despite Levi’s attempts at smoothing the crease between them. He propped himself up on his elbows, searching Levi’s expression.

“You just came back.”

Not really; he’d been sent out on expeditions sooner after returning from far more arduous trips. This really was nothing out of the ordinary, and Levi knew Eren knew that despite his protests.

“That’s not the surprise. You’re really terrible at this, Levi. I told you no more surprises, so tell me that’s not it.”  

“It’s not.”

But that only made Eren look even more uneasy.

“Levi…”

“Shadis wants people who will make the princess feel comfortable and safe. It is a long journey for her.”

“I don’t care about her. What’s your point?” Eren snapped impatiently. He made to sit up, but Levi held him close by the elbows. He couldn’t hold back his smile and that just made Eren angrier. “ _What_?”

“Nanaba is going. So is Petra, Rico – you know her; she’s in Dita’s squad – and of course me. But he wanted one other person to go too. Someone who is very good at making people comfortable and relaxed, especially women...” Levi looked at Eren meaningfully, but the silly, oblivious boy just watched him back, his irritation making him uncooperative. Levi’s smile grew into a laugh and finally Eren’s frown turned into one of puzzlement.

“Who?”

Levi shook his head in amusement.

“Who? Who has all the cadets on base swooning after him? Who seduced one of the most notorious crime lords in the city? Who charmed _me_?”

“Oh.” Eren blinked, his eyes widening. “Oh my God, _me_!” He pulled away and Levi let him. Eren sat back on his calves, straddling Levi’s knees and staring at him in bewilderment. “ _Me_?!” He pointed at himself hesitantly, then. “Is it…me?”

“ _Yes_ , Eren.”

The boy gawked, his open mouth slowly morphing into a smile.

“I’m… going outside the Walls?” His voice was barely a whisper, like saying the words too loud might wake him from the dream. “With you?”

“If you want.”

“If I _want_? How am I even _allowed_? I’m not even a cadet, let alone a soldier!”

“Shadis is well aware of your capabilities and you’ve been under my personal supervision for months now. If I think you could handle it, than that’s all the confirmation he needs.”

Eren looked unsure for a moment.

“Do you think I can?”

Levi scoffed.

“Of course I do. We’re going to have to give you a crash course on expedition training and get you used to long periods on horseback, but of _course_ I think you can handle it. I was just asking if you wanted to. Technically, once Shadis gives it the go it’s an order you can’t refuse, but he’s still waiting on my assessment so you can say no and I’ll just relay to him that I don’t think you’re ready…”

“I’m ready!” Eren pounced forward so fast Levi flinched. Eren’s eyes were bright and already shining with the thought of the adventure ahead. He took Levi’s face in his hands, and he was so happy he looked fit to burst. Levi could feel his fingers trembling with excited energy. “I’m ready, Levi, I promise! Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Levi laughed as Eren collapsed back on to him, arms winding back around his chest and squeezing so hard his ribs hurt.

“Okay, okay.”

He kissed the top of Eren’s head and could still feel Eren vibrating against him. Could feel the curve of his smile pressed into his bare chest.


	73. The Endless Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [a-rikachu](http://a-rikachu.tumblr.com/post/158659162109/so-after-a-bit-of-dedication-i-was-finally-able-to)! Thank you! (Note: Beware of bare butts and prying eyes. Maybe don't open the link where your boss/classmates can see)  
> 

It was incredible how much difference two weeks of intensive manoeuvre gear training could make. The first time Eren had scaled the outer wall had left him sore for days with great bloody gashes down his palms, but now he leapt and spun like gravity had no hold of him with a limber grace almost equal to Levi’s. Gear actually tailored to his measurements certainly helped too.

“Enough,” Jean gasped below him, trembling hands gripping his gear cables for dear life. “Dear God, enough.” He had his eyes closed and head tipped back as he rested, breathless. His face was already beet red from exertion and his shirt clung to him in damp, sweaty patches. Eren didn’t bother telling him he was lucky to make this trip in the cooler rainy season months with protective gloves.

Eren sprang down the wall, his gear whirring as he lowered himself down to a stop beside Jean.

“You’re not doing too badly.” Eren squinted at the top of the wall, still several feet out of reach. The sky was already beginning to darken overhead and he knew the sunset was close. “Come on, Jean-bo. We’re running out of time.”

“Fuck you.” Eren laughed. Jean didn’t use his gear regularly like the Titan’s so the trip up the wall would be twice as difficult for him despite the better weather conditions and hand protection.

“Save your breath. You’re going to need it.”

And Eren was away, flinging himself easily up the wall with a joyful whoop. Lean muscles now accustomed to the gruelling vertical hike up the outer wall burned pleasantly with the familiar motions. Once Jean had managed a few feet further, Eren helped pull him up the rest of the way onto the top of the wall. Jean rolled over gasping for breath just like Eren had the first time he’d made this trip. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky.

“Wow.”

Eren watched him smugly, hands on his hips and barely out of breath. The wind was harsh up here today and unfortunately the sky was cloudier than he’d have preferred, but the sunset from this vantage would have looked breathless through a sandstorm. He handed Jean a water skin which he guzzled down greedily and the emptied over his face. Eren sat down and nudged Jean over with his foot.

“You’re missing the real show.”

Reluctantly, the blond boy turned his face towards the desert and his eyes grew wider than Eren thought possible. He let out a sudden breath like he’d been winded by the sight, and painstakingly sat upright.

“Holy shit.”

Eren laughed at Jean’s expression. He wondered if he’d looked this dazed the first time Levi had brought him up here. Probably, if not more.

Jean seemed to forget all about his aching body and sweat-slick skin. He stared at the sight of the sunset like a starved man staring at a banquet feast. The way he watched Marco laugh after taking too many drinks to remember to control his expressions. With pure, unchecked awe. Like he was the luckiest man in the world to see such a sight.

The sun set fast, the rough haze of its glowing ember outline dipping below the distant curve of the sand dunes. Jean blinked at the pale dusk sky like he’d snapped out of a trance.

“Holy shit,” he repeated reverently. He turned to face Eren slowly. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

He looked back towards the horizon.

“I never would have imagined I’d get to see something like that.” Eren crossed his legs and looked out over the purple stretches of sand. “Makes me understand a little more why you want to leave so much. Have you shown the others? Annie and such?” Everyone else with gear.

“Not yet.”

Eren saw Jean face him in his periphery, his brows creased with puzzlement.

“How come?”

It would have been easier to bring the Titan’s on this trek. They were more comfortable and used to the manoeuvre gear. It would have taken them half the time it took Jean to scale the wall. Eren shrugged.

“I wanted to show you first.”

“Aw.” Jean nudged against his shoulder playfully. “Shucks, that’s romantic.”

“Shut up,” Eren laughed, shoving him back. “This is going to sound sappy and tragic but you are, unfortunately, one of my closest friends.”

Eren and Mikasa had practically grown up with everyone they now considered friends ever since their parents had died. They’d met Historia and Ymir on the streets and Historia had eventually introduced Mikasa to Wall Rose once she’d outgrown pick-pocketing and minor scams. Eren had run small thieving jobs with Sasha and Connie for a bit too, and then Sasha had told him about Dauper’s Pit where he’d gone on to meet the Titan’s. But they’d known Jean long before they were orphaned. Jean had used to have a little schoolboy crush on Mikasa and would pick fights with Eren about whether the Military Police or the Scouts were better. Their playground animosity had gradually evolved into a begrudging friendship that had outlasted the many hardships to come. Eren would be stupid to not recognise the value of the relationship they shared.

“That _is_ tragic and sappy,” Jean agreed grimly. He’d caught his breath somewhat and was now enjoying the strong winds that buffeted them, whistling through the parapets and rattling the flag poles. “Speaking of tragic and sappy, how are… things?”

Eren arched an amused eyebrow.

“Things?”

“Yeah.” Jean waved his hand in a reluctant gesture. “You know. Captain Levi things.”

“You want to know about Captain Levi things?”

“I don’t _want_ to know,” Jean protested, looking offended. “I just mean… I’m just making a polite enquiry as to… the state of matters.”

“Wow, you missed your calling as a diplomat. Just spit it out.”

“You know what, never mind. Never mind!” He threw up his hands in a huff. “Pretend I never asked.”

Eren laughed.

“It’s good. It’s going great. What do you want to know? I don’t really know what I’m meant to say.”

“What’s he like? You know I only ever spoke to him once on that night you’d gone swimming. It was barely a conversation and he wasn’t anything like I imagined having seen him at work. He seemed…” Jean searched for the right word. “I don’t know. Quiet? No, I knew that. Just, less firm. Grouchy. Not, you know…” Jean grit his teeth fiercely and made his hand into a fist. Eren snorted.

“No, he isn’t… _that_.”

“Marco likes him.”

Marco had seen Levi with Mikasa and Armin. Eren felt like nothing showed what Levi was genuinely like underneath the gruff, acerbic exterior better than seeing the way he was around those he considered family. He looked down at his boots, picking at his laces.

“He’s gentle. It’s… you have to watch him. See the way he is acts around certain people. It will show you what he is like better than any conversation will. He’s a lot more insecure and subdued than you’d think.” Eren suddenly turned on Jean. “You can’t tell anyone I said this. Especially Levi.”

“Oh yeah, shit, my bad.” Jean rolled his eyes. “I was gonna go have a good laugh about all this in the tavern once we got down from here. I love telling the townsfolk about our girlish heart-to-hearts and shit-talking one of the most terrifying men in the city.”

“Okay, okay. I was just making sure.”

Jean flopped onto his back again, arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the darkening sky.

“So it’s, like, proper serious, huh?”

“ _Yes_ , Jean. It’s ‘proper serious’. I’m not banging my superior officer and introducing him to my family and friends with the expectation of it being a short-lived affair—”

Jean waved his hands in the air as if he could ward off Eren’s words like flies.

“I don’t want to know that.”

“I’m not _actually_ banging him. At least not yet—”

“God, stop, I don’t want to know that Eren.”

“Oh, fuck off. Are you forgetting who you came to for advice all those years ago when you first joined the MP cadets and didn’t even know where to put your di—“

“I knew where to put it!” Jean spluttered, a deep flush colouring his ears. Eren grinned widely.

“I drew you a diagram in the courtyard,” he reminisced, staring off into the distance as he recalled the fond memories. “Hitch gave quite a graphic demonstration with a banana and a pair of overripe plums.”

“I’m going to throw you off this Wall and no one would question me when I told them I found you like that,” Jean muttered darkly.

“Levi would.”

“I’d tell Levi the truth. He’d probably understand.”

“Probably,” Eren conceded with a laugh. He turned his gaze back towards the horizon. The sky was darkening rapidly. They’d have to take the ladder back down since Eren didn’t have the key to the elevator system. “But you know, I brought you up here to tell you something else.”

Jean was trying to squeeze a few more drops from the water skin and Eren prodded him sharply in the ribs.

“Ow!”

“I’m talking to you.”

“No shit. I’m listening.” He awkwardly shuffled a few feet away out of Eren’s reach and glowered at him in warning.

“I’m going on an expedition.”

Jean’s annoyed expression dropped suddenly into one of shock.

“What? Like, out there?” He gestured out over the wall towards the sand.

“More over _there_.” Eren pointed vaguely to his right towards the North. “But you get what I mean.”

“When? What? How is that allowed?”

Eren grinned at Jean’s stunned expression. No one knew his craving to leave the walls better than Jean. No one had been listening to him bitch and moan about it longer than him. Mikasa didn’t have particularly good memories of her life before she arrived in Trost and the thought of long journey’s made her anxious and panicked, so Eren had vented most of his wanderlust at Jean since he was young.

“I can’t tell you what the expedition is for until the day, security reasons and such, but we’re leaving in about a week. Just need to get more comfortable in a saddle and get all the survival skills down and I’ll be cleared for business.”

“You’re going on an expedition? But you’re not even a soldier. You’re not even a _cadet_.” Understanding dawned on Jeans face. “Oh. _Oh_. Well that’s blatant nepotism at its finest, ain’t it?”

“I’ll have you know Commander Shadis assigned me.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s true!” Eren protested. “Levi isn’t even leading the deputation, Rico is, so he literally has no say in who goes besides a general yay or nay.”

“Why would the Corps Commander want _you_? Why does he even know who you are?” Jean asked sceptically. Eren hesitated. He’d never told Jean about his work in taking down Vulture. He’d been aware of the possibility that Marco might have told him, but now it was obvious that hadn’t happened. Even if he did tell him now, he couldn’t very well say his base-infamous charm would be used to make the future Queen of Trost feel comfortable and safe.

“It’s a honey pot mission. Sort of. They know of my history at Wall Rose and think it would be… helpful.”

“Honey pot,” Jean repeated slowly. Eren was beginning to worry he’d have to explain what that entailed when the other continued his train of thought. “…And Levi’s okay with that?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Really_?”

“I’m not _sleeping_ with anyone!”

“You can’t know that for sure.”

“I can,” Eren said with certainty. If he overstepped himself with the Jumina Royal – which he _wouldn’t_ – he was more aware of the fact that there would be entire nations baying for his blood before Levi even got a word in edgewise. His role was more to demonstrate the unthreatening, gentlemanly qualities of the Trostian military. His job was to charm the Princess’ handmaidens and attendants who’d pass the good impression on to her; if he managed to exchange a single word with the Princess herself during the entire journey that would still be more contact than he expected.

Jean snorted.

“Well, congratulations are in order, I guess.”

“Thanks.”

“If you die, can I have your new gear?” Jean reached over to hook a finger around one of the leather straps across Eren’s chest and snapped it against him.

“This is Crown property,” Eren admitted reluctantly. “…But I give you full permission to loot my corpse when they bring it back. In fact I’d be a little disappointed if you don’t take that initiative.”

Jean looked offended that Eren even considered it a point worth making.

“And take care of my sister.”

“Your sister will handle herself.” Jean slowly stood up with a pained groan, placing his hands on his hips and arching backwards with an audible crack of his spine. “You just worry about yourself and your gentleman lover.”

 

************

 

It was a sunny day on their day of departure.

Unlike Levi’s last trip to Helleya, this time there was no shroud of secrecy over the whole expedition. No quiet, early-hour exit from a low-traffic side gate. The news of the Emperor’s betrothal had long since broken and a sizeable crowd had gathered to see off the squad tasked with bringing their future Queen. People cheered and shouted well-wishes and children stared up in awe at them decked out in their finest formal garb. They wore full military regalia; this was no minor expedition after all. Eren finally had the proper uniform all tailored to fit and everything. The gold embroidery around the scarf was itchy and the waist sash was uncomfortably tight especially when he was in the horse’s saddle, but all those details faded to insignificance beside his excitement. A couple years ago – Hell, a couple _months_ ago – he never would have thought he’d make it here, and now here he was, hand-selected for the Royal Escort itself.

The crowd’s enthusiasm was infectious, but best of all was that all of his friends had come to see him off. His friends enveloped him in a suffocation group hug, bouncing around and cheering so loudly he thought his ears would ring for hours. Compared to the quietly dignified conversations of the rest of the departing Scouts, his friends were almost embarrassingly rowdy. But Eren didn’t care. He was just glad he wasn’t alone in his boundless excitement.

Mikasa’s hug was the longest. Eren held her tightly, Armin wedged between them. She’d been quiet all day.

“I know you’re excited. I’m happy your dream’s coming true,” She said quietly enough so that only he could hear. She still had to raise her voice a bit to be heard over the crowd. “Be careful.”

There was the long, proud trumpet of a horn from the top of the gate signalling that they would be departing soon. Marco touched Mikasa’s arm gently and she reluctantly let Eren go.

“Ready?” Levi appeared beside Eren, Isabel and Farlan close behind with Ambu in her father’s arms. Isabel kissed him on the cheek and Farlan embraced him warmly while Mikasa said goodbye to Levi behind them. He didn’t have time to say goodbye to everyone again, even though that’s what he’d been doing for the past half an hour. The crowd’s cheers were deafening and through the push and press of bodies, Eren saw Mikasa wave at him with Armin’s hand, blowing him a kiss, her eyes shining with tears. Eren felt his own eyes sting, but then he felt Levi’s hand slip into his, firm and warm, and he let himself be pulled away towards their horses.

The gatekeepers pressed back the crowds to make way for the soldiers as they shuffled into formation.  Eren had been coached on how to ride the huge specially-bred Survey Corps horses by the stable-hand and several Corps soldiers in the past few weeks, but swinging himself into his saddle atop the massive warhorse still felt unreal. He could see out over the heads of everyone gathered around. He could see Mikasa and his friends waving at him, Armin perched on Bert’s shoulders. It still felt like it couldn’t be happening. Like a particularly vivid dream from his youth, made to feel all the more surreal with Levi by his side, his horse so close their legs touched.

With the pained groan of rattling chains and ancient machinery, the iron portcullis was lifted up into the arch of the north gate. Eren watched its ascent with bright anticipation. Beyond the archway, gold sand stretched into the distance horizon where it gradually met the bright blue sky.

Their horses stamped and bristled restlessly, ears twitching at the barrage of noise around them, as eager to be on their way as Eren was. Ahead of the formation, Rico shouted sharp orders that Eren couldn’t even hear over the din, but he knew how to read her hand gestures by now. His fingers tightened on the reins, his heartbeat thundering like horse hooves.

Eren turned to Levi, only to find the older man already watching him with a small smile. He must look like a child in a candy store.

“Any parting words of wisdom?”

“Remember this feeling in three days’ time when your ass is sore, you have sand in placed you didn’t think possible, and your skin is raw and peeling from sunburn.”

Eren shook his head and laughed. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he wasn’t exactly surprised.

Ahead of them, Rico leaned down to kiss her husband goodbye before spurring her huge black stallion forward, the first through the great gates.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?”

Levi looked surprised by the request. He looked around them at the hundreds of gathered onlookers, many of them Corps soldiers themselves come to see the party off. Eren’s lips twisted into a rueful smile.

“Okay, okay, don’t look at me like that. It was worth a try.”

Nanaba and Petra’s horses moved up ahead of them, next out the gates. Eren pulled up his own reins ready to follow when suddenly Levi leaned across and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, tugging him around to face him. He’d just opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Levi pulled him closer by the back of his head and then his lips were on his. Eren’s thundering heart stopped entirely. Distantly he was aware of the crowd going wild, now for a completely different reason. The kiss couldn’t have lasted for more than a few seconds but it was like the world had ground to a halt in that instant. Then Levi was drawing back, his eyes bright and mischievous and his face flushed. Eren felt his own lips tug up automatically in response; when Levi smiled like that it was impossible not to respond in kind.  

“That’ll give them something to talk about while we’re gone.”

They spurred their horses into motion, thundering after the rest of their squad and leaving the stunned cheers of the crowd in their wake. Levi laughed and Eren joined in, his mind dizzy and drunk with elation. He threw back his head and felt the sun on his face. The dust kicked up by the horses ahead stung against his cheeks and made his smile grow wider. 

This wasn't a dream.

Levi rode beside him like he belonged in one. He rode so confidently, more at home in the saddle flying across the gold sand into some unfathomable distance than he ever was in Trost. He turned to smile at Eren and his expression looked so alive, like a wild animal let loose again. Everything before them was new and unpredictable but he was more in his element in that thrilling uncertainty than in the stifling security of home. Eren could feel himself falling in love all over again. He wanted to travel all over the world with Levi if it meant seeing him like this over and over. He'd never looked so beautiful. He was as breathtaking as the sunrise.

The horizon stretched out endless and vast before them.


	74. The Gated City

The formal military uniform was not designed for hard cross-country riding. Shortly after they’d left the gates of Trost behind, they all took a moment to change into more comfortable clothes for the journey ahead in order to preserve their best outfit for a grand entrance in Jumina. It made perfect sense, of course, but it was so strange to see the pragmatic reality of the Corps after years of romanticized worship. When Eren had been younger, he’d never questioned that the soldiers carried out their entire assignment in the flashy kit of the full formal dress they’d left in. He’d imagined months of treacherous riding through the desert in stifling, medallion-studded, gold-embroidered uniform, all without a wrinkle in sight.

Trost soon melted into the steady dip and rise of sand dunes behind them until there was only sand and sky in every direction. Eren couldn’t help his wonder; he’d never been out somewhere so open with only sand stretching out around them as far as the eye could see. Staring out at the desert from the top of the outer wall just wasn’t the same and even several straight days of riding across a monotonous landscape with the hot sun beating down on him did nothing to diminish his awe. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around how small, isolated, and alone they were out here. That if something happened to them out here it would take sheer luck for someone to stumble across their exact position even with prior knowledge of their route. To everyone else, this was a dull trip. The unchanging landscape was boring and familiar by now. To Eren the longer they rode and the less it changed, the more amazed he was. He knew the desert was vast and the oceans were endless just as he knew the colour of the sky and the change of the seasons, but to see it was something else. To actually experience how insignificant Trost was in the grand scheme of things made his mind spin.

Rico was in charge of navigating and could somehow work out which direction they were headed with a quick glance at the stars, a consultation of her compass, and a look at the map. Everyone knew the routine and fell into their roles without needing instruction. They had shifts for cooking, setting up tents, minding the horses, and anything else that needed doing. There was a wordless harmony to the way they worked like a well-oiled machine after so many expeditions together. Eren had trained for this journey for weeks and heard countless stories on what to expect, but no one thought to mention things like how quiet it all was. There wasn’t much to talk about out here. It wasn’t easy to carry conversations on horseback when your organs were rattling around inside you bruising against your ribs and jarring your speech, and they spent most of their time riding. When they finally stopped to make camp, everyone was too exhausted for small talk. Silently, they’d file away to tend to their individual duties; unbridle the horses, brush them down, and see to their meals and comfort. Set up the campfire, peel and chop the vegetables, and heat up hot water for stew. Change clothes and shake out their cloaks and headscarves of the accumulated sand. The tents, which had seemed so complicated several days ago, now seemed to unfold and assemble themselves under his hands in minutes. The days melted into each other, always the same, always exhausting.

Eren didn’t realise how tired he could get from sitting in the saddle for hours in the blistering heat. Any expectations he might have harboured of lively banter and story-sharing over hot meals around the campfire were short-lived; not even _he_ had that kind of excess energy at the end of the day. He barely even talked to Levi. Their exchanges mostly consisted of weary eye-contact, an assortment of grunts, and brief touches. There was no such thing as privacy when your entire camp barely took up several square feet and everyone’s tents were clustered so close together you could hear when someone turned over in their sleep. He shared a tent with Levi, but once night fell, they only had enough energy to mutter a goodnight before collapsing on their individual bedrolls and falling fast asleep until daybreak. Whether eating, sleeping, or riding, they were never more than a few feet apart, and yet throughout the entire journey they’d probably exchanged less than two dozen words. It might have been disheartening if Eren didn’t know any better. Levi wasn’t one for sharing extended periods of time in someone’s company. Eren knew that despite the long days, uncomfortable nights, and repetitive meals, the most tiresome part of expeditions for Levi was spending so much time in someone’s continued presence. It drained his energy faster than long days training under a hot sun.

And yet Levi sought him out.

Even when he didn’t need to, even if Eren had gone out of his way to give Levi the opportunity for solitude, he’d come and sit beside Eren in companionable silence. They were bone-tired and sun-struck, but the wordless company was effortless. They just were, and Eren knew Levi well enough to appreciate what that meant; to understand that Levi foregoing solitude for his silent proximity meant more than a dozen conversations ever would.

He could tell the others noticed it too; Nanaba and Petra were quite accustomed by now to them – they might not know exactly _what_ they were (they hadn’t seen the kiss, after all) but they knew enough to not be surprised. Rico, however, stared in blatant disbelief whenever Levi so much as sat down beside Eren instead of a dozen paces away as he might have normally with anyone else. Eren secretly revelled in those moments.

 

The landscape slowly started changing around them as the days passed. Eren was beginning to think they’d been riding around in circles when he first spotted of a shrivelled bush that stood out in the miles of sand like a beacon. The sight of it made him ridiculously excited. As they rode on more plants appeared growing greener and greener with each passing mile until the patches of sand were sparse between the coarse shrubbery. It was a different kind of green in this part of the land; a scorched and faded colour like the sun-seared hide of a crocodile. These plants weren’t edible or soft; they were durable and prickly.

Soon another shape appeared in the far distance; the long black silhouette of a mountain range that seemed to shimmer in the heat of the desert sand. It stretched far into the horizon in either direction, curving slightly as if trapping the desert in its bowels. Rico guided their formation straight for the tallest peak and it was comforting to at least be able to judge their progress by the sight of the mountains. It wasn’t much longer now.

 They made camp for the last time when they were a few good hours from their destination. Knowing their journey was almost at an end made the now familiar routine of setting up camp more cumbersome than it had ever been knowing they had a proper sleep in a proper bed so close at hand. They settled around their campfire for the last time and Rico pulled out her papers to run through the usual procedure.

“Another full day of hard-riding will have Jumina within our sights,” Rico began. Everyone was working through their meals with a single-minded focus. Eren crouched by the fire, too sore to sit like everyone else. He stared at the smouldering embers as he chewed the flavourless, mystery meat of his cold stew, listening with half an ear to Rico’s days report.

“…We’ll stop once more to use the remaining water to wash off and change into formal attire, that way we can arrive fresh-faced and well-rested a little before noon. We’re right on schedule, so that’s the hardest part of the journey done. The way back ought to be longer but far less strenuous with the Princess’ contingent. Unless anything goes pear-shaped, we will have one full day to rest and recuperate, then we’ll be heading right back after two nights rest.”

“What are we doing for a whole day?” Nanaba asked. Her face was smeared with a greenish poultice Eren had made from Marco’s herbs to protect against the harsh sun. So far he was the only one who hadn’t succumbed to any burns or blistering, much to the more seasoned soldiers chagrin.

“Rest, I should think,” Petra said. “I’m sore all over and I want to sleep on something softer than sand for at least one night before I’m forced back on the saddle.”

Rico nodded.

“That, and also you need to mingle with the Jumina escorts. I’ll be meeting their Captain with Levi to discuss any more sensitive information, but it would be best if you took the free time to get comfortable with the people we’re supposed to spend the next few days with. For your own future ease of mind mostly, but also because we have to maintain face. We’re representing Trost to our future Queen, here; be professional, be courteous, and be impressive. Understand?”

Everyone nodded sluggishly. The thought of smiling and making idle chit-chat with strangers while doing what they’d spent the last few days doing was too exhausting to even contemplate right now.

“Eren?”

Eren looked up. It took him a moment to focus his eyes after staring so long at the fire. He’d never been called on during these reports before.

“Sir?”

“That’s where you come in. I’ll be meeting the Captains and Lords with Levi, Petra and Nanaba will be making nice with the escorting guards, and I need _you_ to work your magic on the Princess' personal attendants.”

Eren put aside his bowl and looked at Rico warily.

“What… does that entail exactly?”

He understood the reason he’d been roped into the expedition was because Commander Shadis was under the impression he had a way with women (The rumours the Commander must have heard of him to form such an opinion was concerning to say the least), but he’d thought he’d just have to smile a lot and exude a generally agreeable air. He hadn’t thought he’d have a mission to specifically target the ladies-in-waiting. Putting it like that made it sound… well, now he couldn’t help but think about what Jean had implied the other day atop the wall.

Eren glanced at Levi but he didn’t look anything other than tired.

“It would be helpful…” Rico seemed to think carefully about each word before she said them: “If you could foster good relations with her closest attendants. Gain their confidence. The Emperor would like to know as much about his bride as he can, and there are things that aren’t discussed when making formal arrangements for such political alliances.”

“You want me to spy on her?”

He couldn’t read Rico’s expression across the campfire. The glow of the embers reflected off her glasses and the lower half of her face was cloaked in shadow. Her voice, however, was level.

“That’s a little extreme a word. Just get a feel of her disposition and personality.”

Levi was watching Rico too, now. His expression was blank, carefully blank. Not his usual look of apathy, but a more professionally maintained impassiveness.

“Why?” He asked.

Rico cocked her head to the side in question.

“Say she turned out to be a cruel, stupid, prideful woman, what difference does it make? We can’t very well turn the procession around and return her to Jumina. Why bother spying on her? To what end?”

“First of all, _not_ spying. What you learn is purely for the Emperor’s benefit. He just wants to know what he can’t find out from official channels. Of course the marriage isn’t going to be dissolved so deep into negotiations; she could be missing all her teeth and scuttle around on her hands like a crab, but politics is politics. It’s a straightforward task, do you have any reason to believe you cannot complete it?” Rico aimed the question at Eren and he recognised the sound of a matter being put to rest when he heard it.

“Not at all, Sir.”

“Excellent, then that will be all.” Rico clapped her hands together, signalling the end of the evenings report. “Get a good night’s rest, everyone. One more night and you’ll have beds, booze, and baths waiting for you.”

 

************

Eren had never seen another city. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting as he only had Trost as a frame of reference, but walls seemed pragmatic. Trost’s walls were iconic; you couldn’t see over them no matter how far you looked from. They rose around the whole city in a great, impenetrably smooth stone fortification. Just the sight alone was intended to discourage the thought of invasion or siege.

Jumina’s walls were more like a formality, like brocade quilt over silk sheets or gold gilding on an iron balustrade. Perhaps he was biased, so accustomed to the imposing structure of Trost’s own walls that these looked flimsy in comparison, but he was certain they couldn’t even provide much obstacle to a determined thief given ample time and the right equipment. The walls were constructed from the same black rock as the mountain, probably hewn from the mountainside itself. It didn’t look particularly big, perhaps only wide enough to allow two sentries to walk abreast without brushing shoulders, and it wasn’t very tall either. In fact, Eren could even make out the shapes of the city buildings beyond it, stacked atop one another up the slope of the mountain like mushrooms littering the roots of an old tree. It didn’t seem like much of a barrier at all when compared with Trost’s walls, but then again Jumina was built into a mountain so they only had one front to defend. There wasn’t as pressing a need for robust defences from all directions to compensate for any shortage of lookout; any approaching threat would be spotted from miles away.

They made a short stop to eat and wash their faces and upper bodies with a water-soaked rag before changing back into their clean, formal attire. Then they got into formation: Rico taking the lead with Levi at her right and Nanaba at her left, and finally Petra and Eren bringing up the rear with Trost’s banners streaming behind them. As they neared the city, Eren noticed that Jumina’s black stone walls were studded with gates. At first they’d looked like part of the design; about two dozen arches evenly spaces all along the wall, but it was only once they drew closer that he realised each one of them was an individual entrance to the city. There didn’t seem to be any particular single main entrance; each gateway was identical. Were they all real? Were some of them decoys, carved to resemble gates to possibly confuse any enemy seeking entrance?

“They’re all gates alright,” Petra answered when he asked. She smiled, as if unsurprised by the question. “Seems stupid, right? Like they’re asking for attack?”

Eren nodded. That’s exactly what he’d been thinking; it seemed like an invitation to try their defences.

“That’s because you don’t know about Jumina. It’s one of the oldest cities in the North and it has _never_ been conquered.” Petra raised her eyebrows at him so Eren assumed that was impressive, not that he knew much about that sort of thing. “It’s been besieged, sure, but no one has ever penetrated its defences. It’s believed Jumina can defeat any enemy it faces, so much so that several centuries ago they built those gates to invite anyone in rather than cowering behind its defences.”

Eren eyed the walls doubtfully.

“That’s awfully arrogant. But is it true?”

Petra shrugged and laughed.

“I mean, history speaks for itself; they have never fallen to a foreign force. But that aside, such a show of confidence is quite daunting to any prospective assailant. It’s pretty discouraging to see your opponent open its city gates in invitation for you to try your luck. It could be a bluff, but is it one worth calling?”

“Who is more important: us or them?”

Eren was woefully uneducated in matters of foreign kingdoms, influence, and politics. He wasn’t sure how to articulate the question, but Petra seemed to understand.

“It’s not as simple as comparing two horses at market to determine the more valuable pedigree. Jumina is far older and stable in its wealth than Trost, but Trost rose to its current standing and prominence in a relatively short time. At its current progress, it will very soon overtake Jumina’s influence and strength as a kingdom. Hence why alliances are so beneficial; Jumina could use that kind of connection to such a thriving kingdom and we could use the stability and resources of such a secure older nation.”

Eren nodded thoughtfully. Who would have thought one marriage could have consequences that could impact and shape the futures of two entire nations? And he was supposed to _spy_ on one of those parties.

They drew to a halt at one of the gates. It only had a single iron portcullis lowered and Eren could see past into the streets of Jumina beyond. It seemed awfully lax as a security measure to guard an entire kingdom, regardless of what Petra had said. Rico handed one of the armed sentries a scroll which was given a perfunctory glance over and a signal was given for the gate to be raised. It was obvious they’d been expected, but the whole exchange was surprisingly swift. There was some brief banter with the sentinels as the necessary enquiries were made about their journey and any news shared, and then they were off again, trotting into Jumina as easily as walking into a different district in Trost.

 

Trost was flat behind its tall walls with the exception of Acalapura which jutted out from the centre like the stylus of a broad flower. The buildings stretching around it were of the same broad and flat design typical to the desert, gradually becoming lower the closer it got to the city outskirts and poorer districts. The spires, minarets, and occasional domed roofs of mosques and the Grand Masjid were the only interruptions of the otherwise level landscape.

Jumina was a sloping city that cascaded off the base of the mountain it was tucked against. It gave it the illusion of height as the buildings seemed to get progressively taller as you proceeded into the city, when really you were just walking up the steady incline at the foot of the mountain range. Jumina’s architecture was very different to Trost’s too. The climate this far up North from Trost was considerable cooler, and nestled as Jumina was in the crook of a mountain range, they were far less exposed to the searing, unforgivable heat of the hot sun. The buildings were solid bricks of dark stone and the streets were paved with cobblestones whereas you didn’t get pavement in Trost unless you were very well into the Upper City. Steepled roofs of tile and slate adorned the quaint little buildings like caps and stout little chimneys coughed grey smoke into the sky. It clearly rained a lot more in this region.

Two sentinels who had been anticipating their arrival lead their contingent into the city down a long wide road not unlike the main road in Trost. The citizens of the city stopped their business to gather along the roadside and stare up at them with wide, wondrous eyes. The fashion here was so different too; the women wore full skirts of heavy fabric that would be stifling hot in Trost and many of the men wore little woollen caps and short capes. But their expressions of curiosity and awe were just like the Trostian crowds when the Corps rode past in their full military regalia. Eren wondered how they must perceive him. The others might be long familiar with the strange stares and hushed whispered, but these weren’t the kinds of audiences Eren was used to. The reverence and respect was bolstering in a way he thought he would never get quite used to. No one had ever looked at him like that. A few months ago he had been a bandit and a dancer; now he was riding down the road of a foreign city as a member of an official delegation from Trost.

They rode down the straight cobbled road towards the mountain. Everyone cleared the way at the sight of their approach, scrambling to the edges of the street to stare with big eyes and open mouths. Their progress was fast, unobstructed by traffic and clumsy wagons, and they quickly cut through the shops and houses on their way to the palace in the mountain.

Eren shot Petra a startled look.

“What?”

“The palace,” She repeated. “It’s in the mountain.”

Eren tried to keep his amazement from his expression for appearances sake, but on the inside he was screaming. Acalapura was carved into a rock and that alone had completely astounded him beyond comprehension, but to carve your palace into a _mountain_?

“What’s it called?”

 “I… don’t know,” Petra admitted. Eren craned in his saddle to catch a peek at the mountain up ahead.

Jumina’s grandeur was subtle and intimidating. It didn’t have any of Trost’s ostentatious and dazzling intricacy; it was a city so ancient that the quiet surety it exuded was enough without the need for glamorous jewel-studded architecture and towering gold obelisks. Eren realised as they approached the palace that the city gates, so simple and unassuming in design, was nothing out of the ordinary here. Jumina’s simplicity made it clear that they had earned their respect and reputation centuries ago, and the palace was no different. There was no real fortification around it, he noted. Nothing to separate it too distinctly from the rest of the city and its populace. It was simply built into the mountain, and Eren supposed that was enough distinction in itself. He could just make out the shadows of windows far above studding the side of the mountain and the palace entrance itself was a huge arched doorway carved without any superfluous particularity surrounding it. There was really no _need_ for anything else; Jumina’s palace was the mountain and it was more majestic and impressive than any bejewelled monstrosity could have been.

Eren gaped up at the sheer incline soaring up before him after they had dismounted and their horses lead away to the palace stables. He looked around for Levi and saw him standing with Rico talking lowly to an important looking military man who had been awaiting their arrival. He looked busy. While Eren of course had expected they wouldn’t have much down time together once they’d arrived, he’d hoped he could at least share his initial excitement with him.

“Welcome to Jumina.”

Eren turned to find a young woman addressing the remaining members of their squad. She had features so sharp and angular that it looked like she had been carved from unyielding stone, but it gave her a curious attractiveness. She bowed lowly, the fingertips of her left hand pressed to her chin in an unfamiliar salute.

“My name is Amya Pancha and I will be seeing to your comfort during your stay. Please follow me and I will take you to your lodgings.”

“Thank you,” Nanaba said with a small bow. She looked over to Rico and the Captain nodded once in dismissal. Eren glanced at Levi too. While he wanted nothing more than to bathe properly for the first time in days and fall into a death-like slumber, he wasn’t sure when he’d see Levi again properly at this rate. They were here for a job so of course Levi was busy doing a thousand other things. Eren was lucky to be able to retire immediately while the other had to carry on with diplomatic small-talk for several more hours, but here he was in a whole new city and the one person he wanted to experience it with had barely had the chance to so much as look his way since they’d arrived. Eren would settle for a five minute conversation, but even that seemed unlikely now.

Levi was listening to Rico and the Jumina Captain, but he caught Eren’s eye and spared him a quick smile. It looked almost apologetic, and Eren instantly felt guilty for his pettiness. Levi looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes looked like bruises, and the last thing he probably wanted to be doing was making nice with important strangers, but he was doing what he had to do without complaint. Eren pushed aside his disappointment and smiled back.

“Eren? You ready?”

Nanaba, Petra, and their guide were looking his way.

“Sorry! I’m coming, sorry.”

Nanaba laughed.

“Don’t worry, you must be exhausted. My first expedition was just a three day ride and it took it out of me.”

Petra squeezed his shoulder and gave him a dimpled grin.

“Congratulation!”

“This is your first expedition?” Amya asked. Her accent enunciated each syllable with a precision that suggested an expensive education.

“Ah, yes. I’m very lucky to have been a part of such momentous assignment. Thank you for your hospitality, Amya Pancha.” Eren bowed, and after a thought, placed his fingertips to his chin as he’d seen her do. Amya looked delighted and saluted him again with a bright smile.

“Please follow me!” She said, shooting him another quick smile before leading the way. Nanaba shook her head with a smile and Petra elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

“Your mission was the Princess’ attendants, not every Jumina woman you lay your eyes on.”

Eren hid an embarrassed smile. He hadn’t intended to come off that way, but if he was going to present a front designed to lure, he supposed this was as good a place to start as any. He looked back over his shoulder hoping to catch Levi before he left, only to find that the other had already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive shout-out to [erenbaegerr](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com/) who patiently bombarded me with amazing examples of architecture in regards to walls and city fortifications. They were the one who came up with the idea for Jumina’s unique multi-gated outer wall design based off Cairo’s own walls.  
> To quote:  
>  _“...It is said that they believed that the city, named Cairo which means vanquisher, is capable of defending any enemy it faces, so rather than just wall it in they made 22 gates that invited people inside rather than kept them out.”_ [Gates of Cairo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gates_of_Cairo)


	75. The Other Escorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanart!! By [lindsaymarie11](https://lindsaymarie11.tumblr.com/post/159771076053/im-definitely-not-an-artist-but-i-thought-why) and [oekaki-uma](https://oekaki-uma.tumblr.com/post/159500326305/heres-a-drawing-of-levi-based-off-of)!!

 They didn’t really get a tour or anything before being lead to their quarters. Eren supposed that would come later when they weren’t trailing sand behind them with every step and sleep wasn’t the only thing on their minds. Amya led their bedraggled group up a stone staircase that wound around itself several floors above the stables before depositing them into a low-ceilinged dormitory with its walls and floors made of the same stone everything in Jumina seemed constructed from. It looked like a common room with a grand stone fireplace in the centre of a sunken living area surrounded by soft leather upholstered settees. A series of evenly spaced wooden doors studded the walls around the circular space and several small windows overlooked the front courtyard just over the stable entrance. The accommodations were pragmatic and simple without any unnecessary ornamentation adorning the walls, again, so different to Trost. The fire was generous and large and the furniture, while plain and unadorned, looked well-made and comfortable. This place was obviously not intended to house visiting diplomats or foreign nobility, but it was clear that the basics provided were of the highest quality.

“This floor is yours for the duration of your stay. The rooms are small but you each have your own and there is also a washroom just through there.” Amya folded her small hands in front of her surveyed the area with a satisfied nod. “Food will be brought up to you if you wish to eat before retiring. It gets a rather bit colder here than Trost during nightfall so we’ve provided several additional blankets in the trunks of your rooms should you require them. Can I help you with anything else?”

“Will Captain Rico and Levi also be staying here?” Eren asked.

“Yes. I’m not sure how long they’ll be, however. They will likely be eating elsewhere tonight.”

“I think that’s everything, Amya.” Nanaba smiled. “Thank you.”

The girl bobbed awkwardly in an unfamiliar bow. She lifted her skirts slightly on either side and, crossing one leg in front of the other, bent her knees to sink in a shallow dip. Eren wondered if he should mimic this foreign gesture too but he didn’t have skirts and they seemed rather crucial to the overall effect. So he bowed normally and that seemed to please Amya just fine judging from her pretty little smile.

“I call first wash!” Petra said as soon as their guide had departed.

Eren shared a shrug with Nanaba and they each went off to claim one of the rooms as their own. They were small in size, probably only ten feet by fifteen, but no bigger than necessary. There was a single bed pushed against one wall, a small desk, a trunk, and a set of draws by the bedside. It certainly was cool, as Amya had said. The floor was stone and while there was plaster ceiling between the room and the rafters, he could still hear the soft whistle of wind overhead through the roof tiles. Eren emptied the contents of his travel bag onto the desk and sorted through his supplies, arranging his meagre possessions neatly atop the desk. He shrugged off his cloak and got rid of every layer he didn’t need before sitting on the trunk to ease his boots off his blistered feet. Already a fine layer of sand had scattered the floor of the bedroom. He would be irritated by the mess if he wasn’t so tired. Eren rested his face in his hands and closed his eyes, taking a moment to sit and breathe now that he finally could.

He didn’t realise he’d begun to nod off until he was roused by the bustle of food arriving outside his door. Nanaba headed in to wash after Petra and Eren ate a bit while he waited his turn even though he wasn’t particularly hungry. The food was unusual and different; thick creamy soup and a leg of ham that seemed only flavoured by the sprigs of herbs that had been sprinkled over it before being roasted. It was plain compared to the food back home but it was fresh and delicious after days of the same lukewarm broth and rubbery meat. By the time Eren had eaten his fill Nanaba was done bathing and Eren finally went to scrub days of sweat and accumulated filth off his skin.

“When do you think they’ll be back?” He asked Nanaba as she was retiring to her room after her meal. Petra had long since gone to bed and he sat alone on squishy leather chairs before the fireplace. He was already feeling the chill creep in and wasn’t looking forward to leaving the fire for a cold bed no matter how many blankets might be waiting for him.

Nanaba glanced at the tiny porthole windows that were now dark with night.

“Can’t be much longer now. They’re tired and it’s too late to delve into anything too important. They’re probably eating, don’t worry.”

He wasn’t worried he was sorry. He was exhausted, but at least he was fed, bathed, and done for the day. Poor Rico and Levi were still off working in their gritty, grainy uniforms and it was well past sundown.

“You should sleep too. We’ll be up early tomorrow.”

“Mm. I’ll head in once I’m a little warmer.”

“Alright.” Nanaba ruffled his hair as she passed behind him. “Goodnight, Eren.”

There was a thick woollen throw-over draped across the back of his chair and Eren pulled it down over himself, settling back into the soft worn leather of the chair. He would wait for Levi and Rico to come before sleeping himself.  The fire was low but steady and it was far warmer here than the bedrooms. He would keep the fire going until they arrived so at least they’d return to warm quarters.

 

Eren woke to the sound metal grating on stone and the pop and crackle of fresh logs on a fire. He cracked open one eye to find Levi crouched with his back to Eren in front of fireplace, coaxing the fire back to life with a poker. The room was still dark so it was certainly not morning yet. Levi looked like he’d just washed, so he must have only now returned.

“What time is it?” He asked, voice slow with sleep. Levi didn’t turn at the sound of his voice.

“Late. Sorry if I woke you.”

“I was meant to keep the fire up until you got back.”

Eren could just make out the blurry silhouette of Levi’s form through his lashes. It was too bright to open his eyes fully. He watched Levi stand up, coming over to pull the blanket back up to Eren’s chin. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

“Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep.”

Eren took hold of Levi’s wrist and tugged him down until he was forced to sit on the edge of the seat.

“Lie down,” he grumbled, lifting the edge of the blanket. He expected some resistance or protest, so his sleep-addled brain was pleasantly surprised when Levi complied without a word. The settee was large enough that it was cosy without being cramped and Levi settled with his back to Eren’s front. Eren tugged the blanket around both of them and wrapped his arm around Levi’s chest. Levi was shivering the way you do when you go from very cold to suddenly warm. Eren curled around the other and squeezed him close, warming him up with his body heat and tangling their legs together so no part of Levi wasn’t somehow touching him. He felt Levi relax into his embrace with a sigh and smiled, burying his nose into Levi’s still-damp hair. He sunk back in to sleep.

 

“Oh, that is darling.”

“Poor things must be exhausted. Rico, what time did you both get back last night?”

Eren was distantly aware of the sound of clattering plates and chair legs scraping across stone flooring. A door opened and another pair of footsteps approached.

“A couple hours before midnight,” Rico answered as she walked past the settee. “I haven’t slept so well in weeks. What’s for breakfast? Where are the boys—oh.”

Eren was awake enough by now to have a good grasp of the situation. Levi was still a warm, solid presence against him, his arms wound under the others and their fingers interlocked against Levi’s chest. His breathing was still slow and even with sleep. Eren debated opening his eyes. He’d love to see the look on Rico’s face right now, but if he ‘woke up’ he’d have to get up and he wasn’t sure he could do that without waking the other. Levi felt so lovely as he was, curled up against him.

“I have to ask,” Rico began, hesitance clear in her voice. “I’ve noticed Levi is... very close to Eren.”

“Eren is his assistant. What would you expect?” Petra’s sounded airy and nonchalant, but Eren knew her well enough to hear the feigned ignorance.

“You know what I mean.”

“Levi probably fell asleep while filling Eren in last night after his return. It was rather cold, I wouldn’t be surprised if he dozed off in front of the fire.”

Eren was surprised. Nanaba didn’t often join in on practical jokes or teasing.

“Right. I did hear them talking a bit.” Rico sounded unconvinced, but Nanaba and Petra knew Levi better than she did. She knew better than to push the subject. “I better get my coat, it looks like it will be cold today.”

Eren heard Rico’s footsteps retreat back to her room and the sound of a door closing. He waited for a moment, listening to the sounds of the other two eating.

“Why didn’t you tell her the truth?” He didn’t want to wake Levi up, but he knew the other two would hear him despite his low voice.

“It’s not her business,” Nanaba replied. Were they trying to cover for them? Eren didn’t know much about Rico; she seemed stern and business-like, but he had no reason to believe her cruel or narrow-minded. Did Nanaba and Petra know something about her he didn’t? Was she the type to disapprove of such a relationship? If so, Eren knew they hadn’t put her suspicions to rest, only thwarted her attempt to get any information out of them.

“She doesn’t believe you.”

“She doesn’t have to,” Petra spoke up now. “We weren’t trying to convince her she was imagining things. It’s not like Levi has been especially secretive. But if she want to know something, that’s between her and you two.”

“Levi is private, Eren. Especially about his personal life,” Nanaba said gently. “If he wants people to know something, they know. I know he has hardly been trying to conceal how close you two are around Rico, but I think if she wants to confirm or clarify anything, it’s not our business to do so on your behalf.”

“Oh.” Eren blinked, feeling a sudden surge of warmth towards his squad members. He hadn’t thought of it like that, but they’d both known Levi longer than he had so he should have expected such understanding and subtle loyalty. “Thank you.”

“Is Eren awake? I thought I heard him.” Rico emerged from her room again, fastening her cloak around her neck by the gold Scouts emblem brooch.

“Yes, Sir.”

She looked at him, looked down at Levi, then back at him. Eren tried to keep his discomfort from his face, trying to look serious and attentive, and Rico seemed to decide to follow his lead, studiously keeping her gaze fixed on him and not the senior officer curled up against his chest.

“I’ve arranged for you and…” She looked over at where Nanaba and Petra were digging into breakfast. “All of you, actually, to be given a tour of the training grounds and meet with the Jumina escort. You know what you have to do. Get comfortable, get familiar. Foster good relations with these folks; you’ll be travelling with them for several days. And relax.” She smiled at them each in turn. “You’ve done incredibly well so far. Rest while you can. Enjoy yourselves and make nice; you are representatives of Trost here.”

“When do we have to be there?”

“The girl who took care of you last night ought to be up to collect you. Probably in an hour or so, so maybe get some foodstuffs down while you can.”

“What will you be doing today?” Nanaba asked.

“Continuing on from last night. Everything is more or less sorted, it’s just the formalities and social niceties that make everything drag out, but we’ll just be discussing the provisions we need for the journey and making last-minute checks and arrangements. Won’t take too long, I don’t think, and then we too can finally catch a break for a bit. We will probably join you again before the day is up.”

“Maybe you should get changed and grab a bite while you can, Eren,” Petra suggested.

“Right.”

He looked down at Levi and assessed the situation. Slowly, he began to pull his arm out from under the other, easing up on his elbow when he managed to get free and bracing his weight against the armrest so as not to jostle Levi too much. He sprang over the back of the chair and stuffed a cushion in the empty space behind Levi.

He washed his arms and face with a pitcher of water and changed into the only clean spare outfit he had aside from his uniform before fastening his cloak around him. It was still rather early and the dawn frost still chilled the air but as he strapped the sheaths of his kukri into his belt and the thought of a day of exploring ahead made his blood quicken in excitement. There was fresh bread, some sweet fruit preserves, and warmed butter for breakfast that he wolfed down just as a delicate knock sounded on their door. Amya greeted them with flushed cheeks and a bright smile, her hands folded in front of her neatly in her default pose.

“Good morning. I hope I am not too early?”

“No, just on time actually.” Eren rocked back in his chair to see her around the doorframe and gave her a wide grin. “That’s a beautiful shawl you’re wearing, Amya.”

“Oh, thank you.” She blinked quickly, playing the straw-yellow shawl wrapped around her narrow shoulders then touched her fingers tentatively to her chin in the same gesture Eren had assumed a greeting or salute yesterday. “I wove it myself, um.” She turned her attention quickly to Nanaba, the one who had opened the door. “I’ll wait downstairs for you.” She darted another quick look at Eren before disappearing down the stairs. Nanaba leaning out of the door to watch her go and everyone in the room listened to the sound of her quick footsteps retreat until they faded out of range.

“I half expected her to trip over herself,” Nanaba murmured as she closed the door. Rico raised her eyebrows at Eren appraisingly.

Nanaba and Petra laced up their boots and made their way down to Amya. Eren crouched in front of Levi before he followed, brushing the hair from his sleeping face.

“I guess I’ll miss you again today.”

He was excited to be in a new place. The only reason he’d gotten any sleep at all last night was because of how exhausted he’d been from the journey, but the fact that he’d spent next to no time with Levi despite such an incredible experience was a dampener on his spirits. It was worse that Levi was here but inaccessible, his attentions constantly occupied by other work and catching sleep where he could. Eren knew he was being unreasonable; he knew Levi was exhausted and enjoying this even less than him, which was why he pushed down the feelings and pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead, resting his against the others for a quick moment.

“Don’t overwork yourself, Captain,” He whispered. When he stood up his eyes met Rico’s as she sat eating her breakfast at the small dining table. He’s forgotten she was there once the others had left and knew she must have heard him. She couldn’t have seen the kiss with the back of the chair between them, but it probably wouldn’t take much guesswork to take a stab at what he’d be up to crouching so close to Levi and whispering such unprofessional things. Eren, for lack of anything else to do, nodded once. Rico nodded back, and so he left too.

 

The training ground wasn’t also inside the mountain, which seemed strictly reserved for the palace grounds, but the military base was adjacent and built from the mountain cleverly enough to look like the black stone had grown out and around in a crescent shape to form a tall, dark, circular structure close off by an imposing looking dark wood and iron reinforced gateway. Nobody asked their business. The sentries stared stone-faced ahead as Amya lead their party through a smaller doorway built into the gate and the soldiers milling about their duty only looked curiously as they passed. The military uniform here was grey and dark, like they’d spun thread from the storm clouds that always seemed to be brewing on the horizon. Black trousers made from a slightly shiny fabric like soft, worn leather, and pale grey tunics with glossy black buttons neatly down the left side. They all also wore black gloves halfway up their forearms and little black fur caps that sat just over the tips of their ears. Everybody had deep set dark eyes and pink dusting the tips of their noses and ears. They didn’t look unfriendly, but the lack of colour in anything except the cold-flush of their cheeks was imposing in a way Eren couldn’t describe. It just looked so _foreign_. He wondered what any of them would think seeing the bright dyed clothing, yellow gold jewellery, and sun-browned skin of the people in Trost. Even the Corps uniform was rich green and lined with gold trimming. It must all look so decadent and excessive in comparison.

A woman broke away from supervising a group of soldiers through their drills when she saw them. She was very tall, perhaps six feet, and her body was lean with pure muscle. Eren couldn’t help but think she must get cold very easily.

“Ho, there!” Her cheeks were pinker than the others. It made her look drunk, but her pale eyes were clear and keen. “My name is Ailith and I am the Captain of the Jumina escort. Hello, hello, hi there.” She struck an intimidating sight with her height and figure, but she had a ready smile and made eye contact with each of them as she spoke, nodding warmly and rocking on her heels with her fists on her hips. Eren liked her instantly.

“I am Nanaba, and this is Petra and Eren.”

“Such pretty uniforms!” Ailith exclaimed, and the way she said it removed any doubt there might have been a mocking edge. She looked at Eren and her thin brows rose high on her large forehead. The squiggly lines that appeared above them reminded him of the ripples that formed in loose desert sand. “You’re so young! So young!”

Eren didn’t know what to say to that so he just smiled. He could tell Captain Ailith was a person full of idiosyncrasies. She ended every sentence with an exclamation and spoke with a loud voice used to shouting instructions across a field. The Jumina Captain clapped her hands together and rubbed them eagerly, turning to face the training grounds.

“Well, let’s see, where are my girls and boys?”

Eren wasn’t sure if there had been a signal that he’d missed or if Ailith’s voice really carried that well across the field, but several figures immediately split from the rest of the soldiers and moved towards them, falling seamlessly into a V-formation, their footsteps in-sync. It was quite an intimidating display and Eren felt self-conscious in his wrinkly mismatched clothes under his cloak and his hair which he’d only had time to run his fingers through that morning. There were seven soldiers, excluding Ailith, to the Jumina escort. Five of them were women and Eren was surprised to find that there were more female soldiers in general about the base than there were male.

Ailith introduced them to her squad and they exchanged greetings and names which Eren promptly lost track of as soon as he’d heard them. Jumina names were strange and alien and he knew he’d have to ask each of them privately to repeat their names to him later and coach him slowly through the pronunciation. Apparently they’d all already met Rico and Levi last night, which for some reason irked Eren. They stood in a straight line in front of them, hands clasped behind their backs and chins up, nodding as their names were called with a clipped regulation smile. They looks like a set of toy soldiers, stiff and impersonal. Compared to Ailith’s easy demeanour they were like golems with expressionless clay faces. He wasn’t sure how they was expected to warm up to them and secretly hoped the Princess’ attendants were more like Amya than this lot.

“My girls and boys have almost finished their drills for the day. I want them well-rested before tomorrow’s journey, so you are welcome to stay and observe if you wish. After which we may meet up with the rest of your party for lunch.”

Nanaba graciously accepted the invitation and Ailith’s squad once again dispersed to return to their drills. Ailith led them to a row of benches alongside the training ground where they could sit with a good view of the field and the toy soldiers on it. Eren stretched his legs out and tugged his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

“This is weird,” He said.

“Hm?”

“This feels weird. Is it always like this? Just kind of… shuttled from place to place while everyone else does the work. I mean, I’d rather they kind of leave us to do whatever we want than shrug us from one person’s custody to another’s just so they feel like we’re not being neglected.”

“Welcome to diplomatic relations,” Petra snorted.

“I want to look around. I’m interested in watching the drills and techniques of a whole new countries military, of course, but I’m in a whole new country. I’d rather see the town. Taste foreign ale and eat unfamiliar street food and get lost in strange alleys or something.” With Levi, he didn’t add. Nanaba patted his knee reassuringly and bumped her shoulder into his.

“This was a pretty shitty assignment, in that sense, to have as you’re first. Usually we’re not under such time restraints and they do give you a lot more space. I guess this time around it would reflect poorly on them if they weren’t constantly hovering around us during the short time we’re here, despite how much we’d prefer otherwise. Next time will be much funner, I promise.”

Next time? When on earth would that be? Eren wasn’t ungrateful; he knew the fact that he’d been allowed on this assignment at all had been the result of a most fortuitous set of circumstances. He also knew that his luck wouldn’t be aligning in such a way again. He really hadn’t wanted much; just to have a couple hours to waste away with Levi in a new world. He hadn’t realised how impossible such a wish would be. They’d be leaving tomorrow morning and at this rate even another conversation between him and Levi before their departure would be nothing short of a miracle.

Eren couldn’t bring himself to pay more than half a mind to the Jumina drills. He should take the opportunity to study the other soldiers. Watch their movements, methods, and manoeuvres. But Levi wasn’t here to tell him off about daydreaming. He wouldn’t have to daydream if Levi had been here anyway, so he stared blankly at the training field and thought about Levi catching up on his sleep and how much he wished he were there instead.


	76. The Stolen Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this update took eons, guys. I was having some issues with ao3 and accessing some functions, but it's finally been resolved so hallelujah. Enjoy!

He wondered if the Jumina folk had a word for awkward.

Did stifled and suffocated only have the one meaning in their culture? Those were the words he would use to describe this lunch of theirs; this great, harmonising lunch between sister nations, travelling companions, and fellow men-at-arms. The dining hall was stone and cold, torches burning along the walls and from the candelabras set out along the dark wood table laden with platters of food. Aside from the quiet conversation, the only sound was knives and forks scraping across porcelain plates. The candles popping, a chair creaking. Eren tried not to cough but his throat was starting to tickle and in the surrounding silence such a sound would be obnoxiously and embarrassingly loud.

Was this going well? By his judgement it didn’t look it, but maybe this was how Jumina people did chummy. Maybe this was the perfect blend of formality, civility, and friendliness. It wasn’t warm, but he didn’t think these people knew what that was beyond the luxuriating comfort of a fire. Perhaps warmth was scowled on, like pretty dyed cloth and jewelled earrings.

Eren ate his roast. They liked roasts here. Big legs of roast ham studded with black pepper kernels and sweet cranberry sauce oozing around the base. Caramelised plum marinade drizzled over a roasted turkey stuffed with fragrant herb-soaked bread. Fresh roasted buns, huge and fluffy and still smoky from the oven. It was nice. It was different and new, certainly. He wouldn’t miss it when they were gone, though.

Rico and Ailith were talking work while the others listened politely. Nothing important; important had been done and dusted behind closed doors while he’d slept or watched other people sparring. This was trivial chatter. Mindless, droning. An exchanging of anecdotes and intellectual banter. Eren took his laughter cues from everyone else. He felt dumb and uncultured. It wasn’t even important, and he still didn’t understand. Even the Jumina soldiers seemed to understand.

He stared down at his plate. He hadn’t eaten much. They used cutlery here; silver knives and forks, polished and sharp. He’d never learned how to eat with them and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself trying now. Why did they hold forks with their left hand? It was easier with his right. He was pretty sure he wasn’t doing a good job of pretending to understand the conversation right now, and the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to how unfamiliar he was with cutlery use too. He was so hungry. Exasperated, he put down his knife and fork. Perhaps that was another cultural cue nobody had thought to inform him of, because suddenly a silent servant was whisking his unfinished plate away and refilling his water glass. Eren smiled aand thanked him even though he wanted to weep.

Levi sat beside Rico who was at one end of the table. He occasionally joined in with the Captain’s conversation with a small polite smile or laugh. He knew how to use his knife and fork and Eren watched his elegant use of the utensils enviously. He caught his eye twice during the lunch. The first time Eren quickly looked away. They were Officer and subordinate here, there was no lingering eye contact between soldiers of rank. The second time he didn’t even notice Levi had caught him staring, so lost in his thoughts. Levi smiled, just a small questioning quirk of his lips, his eyebrows twitching down in a confused question. The tiniest things about Levi’s expressions conveyed so much more than his words. _What?_ That face said. _Why are you looking at me?_ Eren snapped out of it, smiled with an imperceptible shake of his head, and returned his attention to pretending to know what he was doing with his cutlery. He didn’t look up again, terrified someone else would catch him daydreaming.

The dessert was equally unsatisfying. It was like dense bread had been soaked overnight in sugar-sweet syrup and then generously drowned in another, thicker fruit sauce. At least there was only one spoon for eating it.

 

“What’s happening?” Eren hissed at Nanaba. Petra was talking to one of the Jumina soldiers as they all stood up from the table. Eren had zoned out again, he’d missed whatever parting words had dismissed the meal.

“We’re free to go,” The blonde soldier supplied.

“Where?”

“Anywhere. Free time. The rest of the day is ours, so long as we are back by nine to sleep. We have to wake up again before six and we need to rest.”

Eren knew he must have gone bug-eyed with excitement because Nanaba laughed and jostled his shoulder with hers.

“Steady there, soldier. Nothing too wild.”

“Where are you going?” Eren had a moment of panic. He hadn’t thought about what he’d actually _do_ given the chance; why depress himself dwelling on what he couldn’t? Had everyone already made plans?

“Petra wanted to visit the market. It’s not far, and we probably shouldn’t wonder any farther.” Nanaba tilted her head to the side. “Do you… want to come?” The hesitation wasn’t because she didn’t want him to. Eren saw her dart a look towards Levi shaking hands with Ailith at the door.

“Oh.” Now that Eren was looking at him again, he couldn’t stop. “I don’t know.” Levi might have plans. Levi probably had plans. Eren should go with the others.

Levi looked his way. His eyebrow twitched up, just one, arched in question. Eren quickly turned back to Nanaba and forced his mouth into a wide grin.

“That sounds amazing. I need to get my sister something or she’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

 

It was freezing outside. Temperatures never reached this cold in Trost, and yet the locals bustled about their business in light shawls and woollen jumpers like this was nothing out of the ordinary. The markets in Jumina weren’t half as crowded or noisy as the bazaar back home. There were no peddlers shouting their wares or barbecue smoke choking the air between a clustered, haphazard set up of makeshift stalls. The stalls here were made of solid timber nailed together and had a sturdier more permanent quality to them. They weren’t designed to be dismantled at the end of every business day and shuttled away in a family cart. They were set up in neat straight rows set wide apart for market-goers to comfortably walk down their centre to inspect wares on either side like a neat miniature road lined on either side with shop fronts. There was no pushing and shoving here. There was no cringing as you were pressed up against greasy, sweaty merchants with dust layering their sticky skin. The traffic was orderly; everyone sticking to one side of the roadside and crossing to the other if they wanted to walk in the opposite direction. Shop owners sat on small stools or stood silently behind the counters of their stalls, answering any questions posed to them but otherwise preoccupied straightening out and rearranging their products. Eren was amazed by the silence and civility of it all. Back home, the market was synonymous was spontaneous brawls and haggling that often escalated to verbal altercation. It took a certain degree of thick skin and street smarts to navigate the bazaar; you had to have a nose for stingy merchants, the ability to pick your battles, and good reflexes to dodge stray elbows. Eren wondered if Jumina folk even haggled or if the merchants here just named a price and people paid it without question.

Petra and Nanaba split up from him after making plans to meet up again by the market entrance in a few hours. Eren wandered about the fruit and vegetable area for a bit marvelling at the sheer number of unfamiliar foods available and watching how the locals handled themselves around him. He bought himself a hot pasty, a small, baked meat-filled pastry that chased some of the chill from his bones, and meandered over to the clothing area.

The colours, or rather lack thereof, were what really stuck out to him as so different from home. The fabrics were also thicker and heavier and the skirts were full and solid coloured, designed for a colder climate than he was accustomed to. Eren found a white skirt of a relatively light material designed to be wrapped around the waist and tied off which saved him a lot of guesswork in sizes. He probably paid too much for it, but he was still getting used to the foreign currency and figured it was a learning experience. He also bought Mikasa a pretty lacy shawl she could wear as a head scarf and got Armin a small toy horse and cart with the horse carved from the black stone of the mountain.

He was getting cold by the time he’d finished off his shopping but a glance at the setting sun told him he still had an hour or two before he was scheduled to meet up with Petra and Nanaba again. He’d already made several laps of the marketplace but there was nothing more to see and he hadn’t managed to run into either of the other two the whole time. By the time he’d wandered back to the meeting place at the market entrance a number of torches and lanterns had been lit up to ward off the encroaching darkness. It was getting colder with nightfall, though, and Eren was shivering under his inadequate cloak. He was seriously contemplating just heading back to the dorms without the other two – they were bound to return eventually and find him there – when his eye caught a street performer a few feet off. The man had a decent audience gathering around him as he juggled flaming torches and spun batons around in bright, sparking arcs around him, spitting embers into the air. Eren had seen better, but he was drawn to the fire like a shivering moth to a bright flame and he huddled among the crowds as close as he dared to get to the spinning batons.

“Enjoying the show?”

Eren glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Levi behind him watching him with a wry smile. He was out of uniform too and had dark shadows under his eyes, but it looked like he’d finally managed to join everyone else in their free time.

“It’s alright,” Eren said, keeping his tone as conversational as Levi’s had been. He shrugged. “Just trying to stay warm while waiting for a couple friends.”

“There are better ways to stay warm in this city, you know.”

“Are there? I’m afraid I’m not from around here so I wouldn’t know.” Eren turned his attention back to the performer. He heard a huff of laughter from Levi.

“There’s a nice bar nearby that serves a lovely mulled wine that would do the trick.”

Eren pressed his lips together to hide his smile then turned back around to face Levi. He pretended to consider the offer, worrying at his lower lip indecisively.

“My friends are expecting me…”

Levi’s face was lit up in flashes of the fire show behind him. He stepped back and tilted his head, his lips curved in the ghost of a mischievous smile. _Coming?_

“I’m sure they’ll understand.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, turning to weave his way out of the crowd. Eren didn’t hesitate before following.

Levi slowed for Eren to catch up once they were free from the throng surrounding the immediate vicinity of the marketplace.

“You mentioned you were from out of town…?”

“Yes. I’m… a dancer.”

Levi shot him an appraisingly look that raked the length of his figure in theatrical interest. Eren rather liked being on the receiving end of that look. “A dancer? What kind?”

“The private kind.”

Levi’s eyes shot to his in surprise. His mouthed worked a moment, derailed by the unexpected comment.

“And what about you?” Eren asked, continuing smoothly. “You don’t strike me as a local yourself.”

“I’m here on business.”

Levi led them to a small stone inn that looked surprisingly lively for the sequestered corner it was hidden in. It had two floors, the one above with rooms to let for the night while the ground floor was comfortably full of the evening crowd. Eren was glad to see a huge fire roaring in the hearth as soon as they stepped in and the rise in temperature was immediate. Levi put in an order for two wines and slid a handful of coins across the counter without needed to ask the price. Eren pulled up a free stool and settled close enough to Levi that their elbows were touching.

“What kind of business are you here on, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Levi turned to smile at him and said, “The private kind.”

Eren laughed and could imagine himself being charmed by this attractive stranger.

“Have you finished your business, then, if I’m allowed to ask?”

“I have. I leave tomorrow morning.”

“Well cheers to that!” Eren said, as their drinks arrived. “So do I.”

The mulled wine was spiced and sweet and, it turned out, exactly what Eren needed. It was thick and a little bit pulpy, but it was a welcome warmth in his belly.

“You’ve finished your dancing then?” Levi leaned towards him slightly and Eren turned in his seat to face him.

“Well, that depends on how the night goes, I suppose.”

Levi couldn’t hold his gaze for long. It could be the warmth of the room, the wine, or perhaps the conversation, because he looked down, his cheeks dusted pink, and busied himself taking a long sip of his drink. The inn was rowdy with peak crowds around them and they’d been lucky to find any seats at all, but here in this unfamiliar city surrounded by strangers who couldn’t care less who they were and what they did, Eren felt like they were truly in private for the first time. He leaned close, brushing his thumb across the knuckles of the hand Levi was holding his drink with.

“Do you think they let out rooms by the hour here?”

Levi looked up at him, startled. His lips still wet with wine. Eren closed the gap between them. It wasn’t exactly a kiss; he licked the wine off Levi’s bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth. He felt Levi’s shuddering breath on his mouth and he leaned back into his own seat. Levi stared at him, biting down on his lower lip in a distracted afterthought. No one was looking at them. No one cared about two drunken foreigners making overtures in a back-alley pub. A kiss was a tame thing in places like this, and it was only something to gossip about if it was someone recognisable. 

Levi’s gaze was torn between Eren’s eyes and lips. He took Eren by the hand and slipped off his stool.

“Follow me.”

 

Turns out they were only five minutes’ walk from the dorms. No one else was back yet, and Levi told him he’d run into Petra and Nanaba in the market and they mentioned they’d be going out for dinner before pointing him to where he might find Eren. He told them not to wait up. 

Levi set to work stoking the fire back to life and Eren arranged their boots and coats by the door so the others would know they’d made it back safely when they returned. He changed out of his day clothes and left the door of his room open for Levi. Levi was like a wild bird; courting him was a study in patience and enticement. It was knowing and respecting that it wasn’t pride that kept him away but nervousness, and so you didn’t approach him but waited for him to approach you. 

Eren lit the lamp on his desk and settled patiently on his bed, the spare blankets gathered around him in a nest. He was good at this. He wasn’t clever enough to understand the high-handed language of everyone discussing politics and state affairs over lunch, but Levi he could read like scholars read books. He pulled out his day’s purchases and inspected the delicate lace of Mikasa’s shawl, wrapping it carefully around Armin’s toy cart before tucking them away into his travel bag. He had the wrap-around skirt spread over his knees when Levi arrived.

“What’s that?”

“A skirt.” Eren held it up to the light for the other to see.

“That’s a skirt?” Levi asked sceptically of the length of fabric. “It’s a little… _simple_ for Trostian tastes.” Eren felt the mattress dip and sink as Levi knelt onto it and made his way over.

“Mm. I thought I’d get Bert to maybe add a little something to it first, that’s why I got such a pale colour. Maybe some beaded detail and trimming. Maybe dye it. Bert’s very good at that sort of thing.”

Levi’s fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Eren felt him nose his shoulder, his other hand resting at Eren’s hip.

“For your sister?”

Eren considered the skirt thoughtfully. It would fit anyone which had been the beauty of the unique wrap-around design and the white fabric was a blank canvas to be dyed and embroidered with whatever embellishments would suit.

“Maybe.”

He tossed the skirt onto the desk and flopped sideways onto his pillow, looking up at Levi as he pressed one foot into the older man’s lap. Levi arched an eyebrow at him, one hand cupping Eren’s heel while the other slid up under his calf. Eren fixed him with a steady look.

“I miss you.” A strange thing to have to say to someone he’d rarely been more than twenty feet from for several days. Levi leaned down to press an apologetic kiss to his knee.

“I’m sorry. I know this assignment wasn’t like you imagined.”

“It’s not _your_ fault.” Eren pulled his foot out of Levi’s hands then hooked his ankles around Levi’s waist to pull him closer. Levi crawled over him obligingly, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Eren’s ribs. “But I feel like I’ve been flirting with everyone except you.”

Levi collapsed on top of him without warning, driving the air from his lungs and burrowing his face into the side of his neck. He mumbled something that Eren didn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“I said I felt like that too.”

A slow smile curled around Eren’s lips. He ran his fingertips down the curve of Levi’s spine and felt the other melt against him slowly.

“Levi.”

“Mm?”

“ _Levi_.”

Levi lifted his head and Eren quickly pressed their lips together. He was awkward at first, forever startled and caught off guard by Eren’s kisses, but his brain caught up quickly enough. They were alone. For the first time in days and possible since the night they’d shared rooms at Acalapura, they were completely alone. The kiss grew desperate quickly. Messy and needy as if they would be interrupted any second which, knowing their luck, they probably would. Levi angled his head, deepening the kiss in a way that made Eren’s back arch and toes curl. They’d never kissed like this. Eren hadn’t known Levi _could_ kiss like this. Eager heat curled in the pit of his belly and he dragged his nails up Levi's back to tangle in his hair.

He was always going to be patient and slow with Levi when exploring their new limits, but Levi wasn’t a very verbal lover, so sometimes he had to take a gamble and intuit what came next. It was a tentative balance, coaxing Levi into the deeper end without startling him, but he was certainly getting better at reading the signals. Emboldened by Levi’s confidence, Eren pressed his palms to Levi’s chest and pushed. Unsurprisingly, Levi was quick to take the hint and move away, but instead of breaking the kiss, Eren rolled them over so Levi was now on his back with Eren astride him. Eren sat up, looking Levi over properly from an angle he never thought he would. Levi was watching him in turn, a little confused and a little dazed with dark eyes. His breaths were heavy and slow, his hair in mussed disarray. He only ever looked this distracted, flushed, and unkempt after training but it was a different kind of adrenaline that pumped through him now, and mercy, what a look it was.

Eren groaned and ran his hands down Levi’s chest. His beautiful fair skin was covered in light silver and pink scars. It was like running his fingers over embroidered sheets, all the raised and rough bumps and grooves adding to the beauty of an already breath-taking sight.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He’d never dare say such a thing normally but right now all he wanted to do was appreciate Levi. To lavish him with attention and adoration. He knew the older man was exhausted; he’d done nothing but work since they’d arrived. Eren leaned down and pressed his lips to Levi’s neck, knotting his fingers in the others hair as he felt Levi arch back his chin. He kissed the sensitive skin under Levi’s jaw, feeling Levi’s breath hitch and shudder as he dragged his teeth down his throat and sucked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hands smoothed up Eren's thighs, fingers digging into his hips and pulling him closer.

Levi rolled them over again so easily it was like Eren weighed nothing. It was both thrilling and slightly vexing at the same time. He was being kissed again, and this was yet _another_ type of kiss. It was gentle, soft, and attentive. It was reverent and adoring. All sense and reason and rational thought fled Eren’s mind and he was boneless. Levi kissed him sweetly, tentative but at the same time resolute, and Eren was helpless in his arms. 

 

“There is an old Paāvaena marital custom.”

They were both on their sides as close as the bed would allow, legs in a tangle and foreheads pressed together. Levi’s eyes were closed as he drifted off and Eren watched him, fingers carding through his hair. Levi hummed, barely awake.

“The Paāvaena don’t really have a ceremonial aspect to marriage. Instead they have a big wedding feast during which there is a sparring match. It’s like a dance more than a fight, though. It’s choreographed and symbolic, and it’s more about balance and cooperation than winning. It used to be the couple who’d perform it, but nowadays it’s normal to get professionals to step in. It’s beautiful. I’ve only seen it once, but it was mesmerising. It’s about compatibility and harmony, about equality and respect.”

Eren’s thoughts had drifted as he spoke, but as he looked to Levi again he saw that his eyes were open and watching him.

“It sounds a little sexual. Like, metaphorically speaking.”

Eren laughed.

“It’s meant to be. I mean, it used to be the two people getting married who’d be sparring and that was bound to get pretty heated.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Levi’s eyes closed again and a slight smile curled at the edge of his lips. “Do you want to spar?”

Yes.

Eren had wanted to for a long time but he’d had no complaints because sparring between two people attracted to each other had very different connotations to him culturally. It was a big step, and Levi only understand that very superficially now that he’d been told, but the fact that he even suggested it and not entirely jokingly was… well. Eren swallowed, his face growing hot. Levi didn’t know what he was saying. He was sleep addled and Eren hadn’t explained it very well anyway. He didn’t mean it.

He’d been silent too long. Levi opened his eyes a crack and frowned at whatever he saw on Eren’s face.

“What?” He thought for a moment. “Hang on, did I just propose to you?”

Eren tried a laugh but it came out a little choked.

“Kind of."

Levi closed his eyes again and went quiet. Had he’d fallen asleep? Eren thought it had been an amusing cultural misunderstanding but Levi’s abrupt silence was strange. He would have laughed about it but Levi's reaction - or rather lack thereof - made him think perhaps he'd accidentally touched upon another one of Levi's flight reflexes. Eren didn’t know how to interpret it and he could feel himself beginning to overthink. He picked at a loose thread in the pillow case and listened to the wind whistling outside, trying not to over-analyse the silence. Trying not to decide whether it was artificial and strained or natural and calm.

“Do the Paāvaena allow for marriage between two men?”

Levi’s voice when he spoke again was quiet. Eren might have dismissed the question as the idle continuation of the conversation if everything didn't seem weighted and tense to him now. He looked at Levi. Kept his voice light when he answered. 

“It’s usually a little less fancy without all the pretty bridal skirts and jewellery.”

Levi's eyes opened a crack. Eren watched him nervously. Suddenly Levi was laughing, the edges of his eyes crinkling up as he turned his face to muffle the sound into the pillow. He reached up one hand and ruffled Eren's hair.

“I can't imagine you ever forgoing an opportunity to dress fancy and in jewellery, customs be damned.”

Eren felt himself beginning to smile automatically.

"I never really thought about getting married before. I'd want to fight and I'd certainly wear the fanciest thing practical to do so."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

 

************

Amya stoked the fire and transferred some of the cherry-red coals into the metal pan of the bed warmer. Carefully, she carried it over to the large four-poster bed and placed it under the heavy brocade quilt. She began to fluff up the feather pillows and arrange them against the headboard. Behind her, the bedroom door opened.

“What news?”

“The three subordinates went into the market for some sightseeing and dinner. Captain Rico and her Second in Command had a drink with Captain Ailith after lunch to discuss the final points of tomorrow’s journey.” Amya turned to the vanity where her Mistress had taken a seat. She picked up the ivory hairbrush and set to work on her golden curls.

“After a few hours, she dismissed him too and the conversation turned leisurely. The Second in Command then went to the market to meet up with the rest of his squad. He encountered the two women – Nanaba and Petra – and had brief conversation before setting off to find the other who had separated from them earlier. They met at the market entrance and set off for a pub where they talked… a bit.”

Marie’s eyes met hers in the mirror.

“Amya?”

“I’m not sure what about, Ma’am.” Amya lowered her gaze and frowned, braiding the Princesses hair with deft fingers. “It was a very loud and crowded pub. They spoke closely and lowly. They even went as far as pretending to be intimate to sit closer together, then they left and returned to their quarters.”

Marie turned over this information in her mind, lips puckered in a thoughtful moue.

“What do you think?” Amya hedged after a moment.

“What have you gathered of them so far?”

“The Second in Command’s name is Captain Levi Ackerman, although Captain Rico is leading their squad for this assignment. He is reserved and quiet and leaves the conversation to others if he can help it. You already know the reports of his combative prowess, and while he doesn’t look particularly approachable, I’m not sure what to think on that front. In the pub with Eren he behaved very differently. It was likely part of the act, but nonetheless, it was very convincing. It's difficult to tell what is and is not an act.”

“And Eren?” Amya’s gaze flickered up to find Marie already watching her with a secretive smile. “The one you have a particular fondness for.”

Amya felt her cheeks heat up and ducked her head to hide her embarrassment.

“I don’t know much more on him. I can’t puzzle out why he was brought along. Like I said earlier, he is a new recruit. It seems unusual to bring a novice on an assignment of such importance when all the other soldiers are seasoned veterans and seem perfectly capable. I'm not sure what he brings to the table.”

“Thank you, Amya.” The lady-in-waiting tied off the braid with a ribbon and stepped back as the Princess turned to face her. “I’d like to know why he is here, and if I should be worried about his reports to the Second in Command.”

Amya curtseyed and hurried to pull back the heavy sheets of the bed and remove the bed warmer for her Mistress.

“Do you think he’s up to something?” She asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. Marie smiled kindly at her and grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, darling, but I trust you to find out.”


	77. The Lady Is Waiting

Eren’s muscles hadn’t yet had ample time to recover from the journey here. The moment he heaved himself into his saddle he felt his thighs and calves seize up as they slipped back into the stiff riding position and he knew he’d be cramping all night. He’d had weeks of training before the expedition to try and prepare for the gruelling days of riding up ahead, but he didn’t think it was something anyone really got over, just accustomed to. The morning was freezing too, which didn’t help matters. He envied the Jumina soldiers with their little caps, dark colours, and thick layers right now, but a few hours ride into the heart of the desert would change his mind soon enough. The horses stamped their hooves restlessly, the thick muscles of their hind legs twitching with anticipation as their breaths materialised in the frigid morning air. There was not much fanfare, which Eren found surprising. In Trost, every time the Corps left on a new expedition there was sure to be a ready crowd gathered to cheer them on. Here was a Princess leaving for good and only a few curious onlookers had stopped to watch the display and even then probably to gawk at the Trostian’s bizarrely bright and foreign uniforms. 

The Corps lead the whole contingent with Captain Ailith also at the head beside Rico. They were already outnumbered by the Jumina escort and their group looked paltry once the Princesses personal carriages and the supply wagon joined the procession, but they were undoubtedly the more seasoned cross-country horsemen and there seemed little question they would be given the reins now. Eren shifted in his saddle to look back at the stony-faced Jumina soldiers who sat at still as statues behind him. They didn’t meet his gaze, eyes fixed steadily ahead at the flat horizon, and Eren wondered at what point discipline bled into haughtiness. Their synchrony had certainly been impressive at first, but surely they could muster some liveliness or trepidation at the prospect of the adventure ahead.

Behind the soldiers came the two carriages; the first holding the Princess and her lady-in-waiting and the second a small army of attendants who’d be relocating to Trost with their Mistress. The last wagon held all the supplies necessary for the journey ahead, trailed by a handful of soldiers who’d bring up the rear. The blinds into the Princess’s carriage were shut and the curtain closed behind it. Eren still hadn’t seen the would-be bride. He wondered if there was something to hide or if it was just common practise around here to not parade the royalty on city streets. On the other hand, he'd probably shield himself from view too if not one family member or friend had come to see him off. He felt a pang of sympathy for the would-be Queen. She could be crying in there for all he knew with only a paid servant to console her.

He turned back to face forward as the portcullis began to rise. There was no fanfare or cheer, Eren only herd the sound of grating gears and groaning mechanisms and breathed into his hands to warm up the stiff joints before picking up his reins. Up ahead Levi twisted in his saddle to look back at him. Eren nodded and Levi nodded back. Eren didn’t look around to see if anyone was watching the exchange; they were just Officer and subordinate checking in. Then Rico barked a sharp order along with the relevant hand gesture and then they were off. Eren snapped his reins as horse hooves thundered out into the expanse and he hadn’t realised how used to the sting of sand against his cheeks he’d grown until he found himself welcoming it again.

 

After the high-speed ride to Jumina, the pace they set upon return felt painstakingly slow. Eren was certain he could feel his horse twitching impatiently beneath him, wanting nothing more than to break into a gallop at the sight of the endless sand scape spreading out before them. But the carriages and wagons were not designed for breakneck speeds and their dainty cargo even less so. Once Jumina had well and truly melted into the background and only the mountain range was still visible, the procession relaxed enough for everyone to drift a little in their positions and strike up some conversation. At least that was possible at the speed they were going. Rico and Ailith were talking and Petra and Nanaba had managed to strike up conversation with two of the Jumina escort. Levi looked alright. His eyes were set on something far away and unseen and Eren knew that, while he was always welcome to join him silently by his side, he could use the space.

They set up camp before the sun sunk beneath the horizon. They worked quickly and efficiently, setting up the Princess and her attendants tents before quickly getting theirs done too. Two Jumina soldiers and one of the Princess’ attendants set to work on dinner and everyone once again dispersed into their separate little groups. Eren was shaking out his saddlebags when he first noticed Amya slipping out of the Princess’ personal tent. He was shouting a greeting before he could stop himself, but thankfully Amya smiled and began to make her way towards him so he was spared any embarrassment over impropriety.

“I didn’t know you were one of the attendants! You should have said so.”

“Didn’t I? Oh, it must have slipped my mind.” She waved a dismissive hand but Eren knew the girl was anything but absent-minded. “My Lady wanted me to personally see to it that your stay was comfortable upon your arrival.”

Eren glanced back to the Princess’ tent. The only other person allowed in and out at their leisure was her lady-in-waiting. Even if someone wanted to send a message they either pass it on through her or waited until the Princess gave them leave to enter through her handmaiden. Eren looked back at Amya as it struck him that of course Erwin wouldn’t be the only one who would want to be apprised of the other parties every detail. He smiled and he wondered if Amya had yet to figure out that they’d both been appointed the same task.

“I admit, I’m curious to see what she looks like. Do you think I’ll get a chance?”

“Princess Maria?” Amya looked back at her tent. “She’s resting now, but I’m sure she will be out and about soon enough. She isn’t one for being cooped up too long, although the sun is beginning to get harsh…”

“It’s going to get a lot worse. I don’t suggest you come out much during the day either. Wouldn’t want you to burn that pretty face before the wedding.”

Amya laugh and Eren lay his cloak out on the sand and gestured for her to sit as he unpacked his bedroll. Amya tucked her feet under her skirts and folded her hands neatly on her lap, ever the demure young lady even in the middle of the desert. 

“So, how do you feel about moving?”

“I’m nervous, but I’ve read up a lot on Trost and I am eager to experience such a culture first hand. I have heard great things.”

“What about your family? Friends?”

“I don’t have any family. I was indentured by the Palace since I was a little girl. Most of my friends are other girls who work there, and many of them are accompanying us.”

Eren looked up, startled. ‘Indentured’ was one of the few big word he was intimately familiar with. Many of the Wall Rose girls were indentured. At the end of the day, it was just a commercially friendly word for slave. With her dark, angled eyes and bronze skin, Amya was very obviously not originally from Jumina.

Amya tipped her head questioningly to the side and Eren realised he’d been staring.

“I think you’ll like Trost,” He said instead. “I think the weather might take some getting used to, but we are right next to the sea. We have great festivals and foods and beautiful clothes. There are a lot of foreigners too, and many people come to Trost to learn new languages.” Amya’s eyes lit up at that.

“Do you know many languages?” She asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“Probably not as many as you nor as well. I learned off the street, so certainly nothing for polite conversation,” He laughed. “One of the other soldiers back home, a good friend of mine, she speaks six languages.”

“Really?!”

“Oh yes.”

“Incredible. I’ve heard such fantastic things about Trost. What is the Emperor like? Have you met him?” And Amya looked at him with such wide, earnest eyes that Eren could have almost forgotten that, despite the enjoyable conversation, they were both still working.

“I know!” He started, like a fun idea had just struck him. “For everything you tell me about the Princess, I’ll answer one question about Emperor Erwin, alright?” And there it was; a sudden sharp calculation in her eyes as she mulled over this proposal, probably only now realising he, too, had an angle. Amya pouted with playful scepticism and looked him over doubtfully.

“That seems hardly fair; I’m sure to know more about the Princess than you do about the Emperor.”

“What makes you so sure?”

She drew back a moment. She was probably weighing how long an average cadet could possibly bluff through such a game because she seemed to decide to play along.

“…Princess Maria is very fond of gardens. She has plants imported from all over,” She said cautiously. “How could you know so much about the Emperor?”

Eren smiled, and tried to make it look more trustworthy than triumphant.

“Captain Levi is close personal friends with Emperor Erwin. I have sat in on many private meetings.” At Wall Rose that he wasn’t so much invited along to as been within hearing range of. But not a lie.

Amya seemed to relax slightly, satisfied by the response and the reliability of his information.

“The Princess is the youngest of five. She has two elder brothers and sisters. I’m sure this is readily available information, however, so I will also give you this; she was the only daughter of her mother’s second marriage and was very close to her late father.” It wasn’t top-secret political information, but it was the kind of knowledge Eren suspected Erwin wanted. “Now, why would you be allowed to sit in on private meetings? What is your relationship with Captain Levi to warrant such trust?”

“Uh uh, that’s two questions. Careful, Miss, it sounds like your far more interested in me than the Emperor.”

Amya blushed and Eren was caught between wanting to believe she was a genuinely distracted young woman or a shrewd manipulator with an angle he couldn’t fathom. These sorts of games had always been Mikasa’s forte.

“I am Captain Levi’s assistant. He trusts me probably as much the Princess trusts you. I think that actually answers both your questions.”

“You _are_ very close, I’ve noticed.” Amya looked away and Eren followed her gaze to where Levi stood separate from everyone else brushing down his mare. A cold spike of panic shot through him, then, because how would she have observed such a thing? She had never been present when he’d been close enough to exchange more than a glance with Levi. He puzzled over that idle thought, backtracking in his mind every time he and Levi had had any opportunity to let their guard down around each other. Only in their dormitory, though. And last night in town, but they’d been alone then.

…Hadn’t they?

“I admire him very much. He’s the reason I joined the Corps, actually.”

“Really?” And that titbit of information seemed to interest Amya so much Eren felt like he was owed another fact about the Princess in turn. It was concerning, how much she wanted to know about his relationship with Levi. It made him wonder if he had guessed the object of her investigation wrong after all.

The soldiers tasked with preparing dinner called out that the meal was ready and Eren tried not to look to eager to escape when he stood up. He held out a hand and helped Amya to her feet.

“I’m starved.” Eren glanced at the Princesses tent. “Will... she join the rest of us?”

“No, I’ll take her meal to her now separately.”

“You won’t be joining us?”

“No, sorry,” Amya smiled apologetically and looked earnest enough.

“Have to report back, huh?” While he’d said it as a thoughtless joke, the speed in which she snapped her eyes back to him made him think perhaps he’d guessed right. “Um, see you later, then.”

“Yes. Good night, Eren.”

He ate dinner with the others and learned the names of three of the Jumina soldiers; Godelva, Batilda, and Alistair. Conversation was sparse, though, as no one seemed to have the energy to attempt to speak in each other’s tongues and it was mostly spent in silence.

“I think Amya is interested in me,” Eren speculated later as he crawled into his bedroll beside Levi in their tent. The older man gave an unimpressed snort.

“You just noticed?”

“No, I mean. I was talking to her about the Princess today and gave her the chance to ask any questions about Erwin in turn, but it was soon pretty obvious she was asking about me not him. Specifically us.”

Eren heard Levi shuffling in his bedroll and turned to face his silhouette.

“Us?”

“You and I. She said she noticed we were close, which was strange because we actually haven’t been together at all these past two days where anyone else was around.”

“Except last night,” Levi interjected and Eren looked his way sharply.

“…That’s what I was thinking too.”

“Hm.”

Levi was quiet for a moment and Eren chewed his lip worriedly in the thoughtful silence.

“Should we be concerned?” He finally whispered.

“I think we should be cautious. I don’t think we have anything to worry about, exactly, but I’m sure the Jumina are just as eager for information on their new allies as we are. It probably hasn’t escaped their notice that among a contingent of seasoned soldiers there is also a cadet on his virgin expedition with seemingly no extraordinary skill to provide.”

“Hey!”

“Relax, I just meant that anyone worth their salt would notice you’re a little out of place here. It’s not like you’re a medic or translator or something.”

“I told her I was your assistant.”

“Which is alright for now, I guess, until they remember I’m not the one leading this squad and haven’t done anything that needed assisting with.”

Eren pushed himself up onto his elbow and Levi looked his way. Eren couldn’t make out his features very well in the lowlight, but he had his arms folded behind his head as he lay on his back and when he saw Eren watching him he pulled one arm free and let it drop casually enough into the space between them. Eren smiled, although Levi probably wouldn't be able to see it, and reached out to trace his fingers across the rough calluses and hardened skin of Levi's palm. 

“What do you think they’re after?” He asked quietly. “I can’t help but notice Amya has no contact with Ailith as she spends all her time in the first carriage. Either she’s taken very specific directives from her before this trip began, or it’s not Ailith she’s answering to…”

“I think they’re after information same as we are.” Eren heard Levi heave a big sigh. Saw his chest rise and deflate with frustration. “This… really isn’t my strength. Hearing all this is triggering my defensive mechanisms but it’s pretty clear we’re not enemies here and I think you need to keep that in mind. We’re just after information here and learning they’re after the same shouldn’t automatically pit them as adversaries in our mind. This isn’t a race to the finish line.”

“I don’t know what I am mean to be doing. I didn’t think of a scenario where they’d be trying to dig up information on us in turn, and certainly not one where their object of interest wasn’t Erwin.”

“Rico shouldn’t have made you do this,” Levi muttered. “Even if she had, she should have had clearer instructions than to just sic you on the Princess’ girls with orders to ‘find shit out’. Maybe ask her in the morning.”

“The only reason I was allowed to tag along at all was because of this,” Eren grumbled. He collapsed onto his chest, threading his fingers between Levi’s. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re good. You’re great. You did your job within five minutes of meeting Amya; it’s not your fault you were given shitty instructions and don’t have the necessary training for diplomatic espionage. Don’t stress about this. I’ll make sure Shadis knows you worked as well as you could with the information given.”

Levi squeezed his hand gently in the darkness and Eren smiled.

“Thank you.”

**************

Armin tottered through the orchard on unsteady feet. He wove between the apple trees, stumbling from trunk to trunk to catch himself before launching on to his next target. He paused occasionally to inspect a beetle or a dragonfly with rapt intrigue before he was off again trailing delighted laughter behind him. Mikasa and Erwin watching him from close by, far from the prying eyes and ears of the Palace walls. Just an Emperor and a Madam enjoying the royal orchards; they were open to everyone, after all.

“He’s bigger.”

Erwin never did quite know what to say where Armin was involved. He seemed in a constant state of awe, peppering Mikasa with questions and holding the child with the reverence of cradling a priceless artefact.

“He’s a little behind the other boys his age, but he was a sick baby so I’m not too surprised. He’s healthy now and he’s a fast learner.”

Armin found a freshly fallen apple blossom and held it up triumphantly for them to see and Erwin crouched down to make the appropriate exclamations of wonderment. He turned to look up at Mikasa once Armin had returned to his exploration.

“He was sick?”

“He was born a little early, underweight and quite weak. I was young and not as… settled as I am now.” She had been working a lot then; dancing, hosting, and learning to manage Wall Rose and the girls in Pixis’ absence. There had been a lot of late nights, stress, and skipped meals. It had been unavoidable and it had taken a toll. Mikasa could feel Erwin’s eyes on her and kept her expression clear and gaze fixed on Armin. She didn’t want pity, she was fine now. They were all fine now.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mm.” Mikasa cleared her throat and adjusted her sleeves. “How are the wedding preparations?”

“Coming along smoothly.”

“What is she like?”

“Princess Marie?” Erwin frowned thoughtfully. “They sang her praises when the marriage was being arranged, but it was their job to. She has four older half-siblings and she is much loved by the people. I don’t really know much about her disposition. I’m hoping your brother and the other escort will learn a thing or two.”

“Doesn’t seem like you to enter into something so underprepared.”

“Underprepared?” Erwin arched an eyebrow at her. “For what?”

Mikasa shrugged.

“Perhaps that was the wrong word to use, but you’re about to marry and you don’t know anything about your bride to be. Doesn’t that concern you?”

Erwin rose to his feet and Mikasa watched him carefully. He was smiling like someone who understood something she didn’t.

“This marriage is purely political, purely strategic. The only purpose of it is to sire an heir or two and ensure good relations with Jumina.”

“I understand _that_ ,” Mikasa pressed. “I meant what if she’s another Mahbajin Begum?”

Erwin frowned.

“I can’t see that happening. Our children would be next in line; Armin wouldn’t even factor in to the succession line.”

“I don’t care about inheritance or succession or making my son Emperor; I care about his _safety_ and I need to know where your priorities lie if this foreign Princess turns out to be just a different flavour of madwoman to the second wife.” Mikasa turned to fully face Erwin, her gaze steely and serious. “I need to know I can rely on you to still care about Armin’s welfare even if you fall head over heels for this woman and have a dozen children with her. That you will listen to me if I bring up any concerns.”

“Mikasa. Do you honestly think the affection I hold for Armin is because right now he is the only heir I have?”

Mikasa drew a slow breathe, her brows knitting together.

“No,” She finally said, although the uncertainty in her voice was clear. Erwin rolled his eyes in amused disbelief.

“Armin is my firstborn. He is my _son_. I know it’s asking a lot of you to take me at my word, but I swear to you no one could ever convince me to put him in harm’s way. The second wife was no match for you and she is cunning and well-connected in the city she was raised. Princess Marie is no threat, certainly not to you of all people.”

Mikasa nodded at that, appreciating that it was a fact not mere flattery. He had a point. She sighed and twisted the rings on her fingers, an anxious, thoughtful gesture.

“If you don’t like her and things are indeed looking dire,” Erwin continued. “If it gets so extreme and for whatever, impossible reason I refuse to see reason, look at it this way; Levi would probably do whatever your brother asked of him and he is the most capable, deadly fighter in the land. I think you have enough allies and resources at this point to pose a considerable threat to me at this point. I would be nervous knowing someone like that existed in my city, but I trust you. I respect you. I think that says enough.” He looked at her sidelong, blue eyes sincere and earnest. “Don’t you?”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him but a smile tugged at the edges of her lips.

“…You just know I like to hear how threatening you find me.”

The Emperor laughed and the tension that had been growing quickly dissipated. Armin turned, curiosity piqued by the sound, and began to clumsily make his way back to his parents. Erwin glanced to Mikasa for permission before scooping Armin up into his arms.

“We call that diplomacy where I come from." They began to trail back up the orchard path towards the Palace, Armin playing with the gem-studded brooches on his father’s lapels. "You’re not too bad at it yourself.”


	78. The Unveiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. This fic is now being translating into Chinese by arboresque! The link to the translation can be found in the Chapter 1 authors notes.
> 
> 2\. Disclaimer: Even after hours of research I don’t fully comprehend the etymology of the Ottoman appellations I reference. I know there are mistakes, so while some inconsistencies are intentional (for example even though most of my inspiration draws from the 15th century I use a lot of titles and honorifics from the 17th century onwards because they are less religion-centric and more flexible/appropriate to throw around in this patchwork ‘verse), this is another disclaimer that while what is used is what I personally judged to be the most suitable, there are nuances to the language that will never quite translate accurately and I have likely made mistakes. If on the off chance you are well versed in historic honorifics and Ottoman titles and you have some corrections to suggest, I would be very interested in hearing them! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update and I look forward to your comments :) Thank you for your patience. I got a tonne of absolutely amazing comments last update, and while I don't have time to respond to most of them anymore, I really, really do appreciate them.

Levi stood with the setting sun at his back, a dark silhouette with twin _shamshir’s_ gleaming in the molten light. He circled his opponent slowly, eyeing the way Godelva managed her weight uncertainly on the shifting desert sand. She hadn’t removed her boots and the added weight kept her constantly changing her footing to keep from sinking into the sand. Levi’s rag-wrapped feet danced lightly and easily over the loose sand in comparison.

There was a marked difference in skill that was evident even before the fighting begun. Eren could see from the way Levi’s eyes flit over Godelva that he was picking up information with every slight movement while Godelva was just watchful for signs of sudden attack. Almost everyone was watching the duel, only the Princess and a couple of her personal attendants remained in the shelter of their tents. The air crackled with anticipation. There had been practise sparring during camp before, but never between the two escorting parties. This felt weighted, like the result would be a success or loss for the whole nation.

Godelva swung first, wielding her broadsword with surprising speed for such a slight frame hefting such a massive weapon. Ropes of lean muscle bulged and knotted under her pale skin and the wide blade swung at Levi in an inevitable arc.

No one could beat Levi in a thousand years, but Eren’s heart still hammered and his breath caught in his throat as he watched Levi watch the sword speed towards him without showing any sight of counterattack. Time seemed to slow, grey eyes tracking the arch of steel swinging towards his chest as if to cleave him in two. _Move_ , Eren pleaded in a whisper, dread building even as the voice at the back of his mind insisted on Levi’s infallibility. And as if he heard Eren’s whisper, move Levi did.

He leaned back almost casually, feet still planted in place as his shoulders twisted to let the sword sail past harmlessly to miss him only by a hairsbreadth. With one hand he batted the sword down to keep Godelva from raising it again in another immediate attack, and with his other blade, Levi swung hard and fast for his opponent’s neck. Godelva’s shield arm was up to block the blow and the sound of steel against steel rang out across the desert. The pace set was brutal. This wasn’t a practise spar; Levi wasn’t trying to point out flaws and coach technique. Only his eyes were visible from the slit in his headscarf, and they were narrow and steady with focus. His feet slid and skidded towards his opponent, throwing up curtains of sand around his seamless footwork. They’d both had the same instructor in Mike, but Eren’s techniques were underlined by his agility and speed. He fought like a rabid dancer, Mike had said, which worked just as well for him. Levi, though, had clearly learned to fight to kill. Watching him fight was terrifying. He was ferocious and resolute. Each blow could have been a killing one, and as the fight played out, it was becoming more and more evident it only continued because Levi allowed it. Levi disarmed Godelva suddenly and bore down on her desperate single-shielded defences. It happened so fast Eren hadn’t even seen the opportunity arise before Levi has seized it. The Jumina escorts were even more reserved than normal and Ailith had an expression of serious consideration on her normally smiling face as she watched. They hadn’t expected such a resounding victory right off the bat and Eren felt a warm surge of pride to see how unsettled everyone looked by Levi.

Eren felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked around suddenly alert. Amya crouched behind him and smiled.

“Sorry to startle you. The Princess would like to meet you and I was wondering if you would join her in her tent for tea?”

Eren glanced back at the fight. He looked around him, at all the other escorts with their attention firmly on the duel. He looked back at Amya and behind her at the Princess’ tent.

“ _Me_?”

Amya laughed. She glanced at the fight and Eren knew this was calculated to snatch him while no one else would notice. They were four days into the journey now and he still hadn’t laid eyes on Princess Marie. In fact, nothing of note had happened since the conversation he’d had with Amya the first night they’d made camp, so it had only been a matter of time. But again, why him? Ailith and Rico occasionally joined the Princess to inform her of their progress during mealtimes; normal updates relayed as expected of the excursion leaders. No one had been invited for private tea. Eren shoved down his feelings of disquiet and plastered on a smile. He wished to see the fight end, but here was an opportunity of his own and while he was no Mikasa nobody had gotten the better of him just yet. He rose to his feet to faced Amya and gestured for her to lead the way, trying to look more relaxed than he felt.

Their camp was an amusing clash of cultures that was evident even from a distance. The Trostian tents were low-sitting and octagonal, made from thick and heavy patterned cloth that draped from the tent posts with embellished trims. Meanwhile the Jumina tents were as simple and practical in design as everything else of Jumina origin with bleached white canvas walls durable enough to weather harsh desert winds and reflect the midday sun, but light enough for easy transport and airflow. The soldier’s tents were basic rectangular prisms just big enough for two people to sleep in with their packs. The Princess’ tent was a large rectangular prism, a little larger than that of her attendants, with the only other give-away of is occupants rank being the scarlet panels bordering the entrance and tassels adorning the upper lining. Eren wiped the palms of his hands on his trousers and straightened his shirt as they approached the largest tent. He probably stank like his horse after an entire day of riding in the unforgiveable heat. His shirt stuck to his back and his hair was in disarray from the wind, his headscarf, and hours of drying sweat, but he figured the princess had likely already some initial opinion of him to summon him for ‘tea’ and whatever it was would unlikely change much based on his appearance now.

“How do I look?” He asked Amya anyway as the guards standing watch by the tent entrance nodded to them and stood aside. Amya looked him over and he saw her lips purse a little. She looked up at him and gave a slight, sympathetic shrug.

“This was quite last minute. She knows you hardly had ample time to clean up.”

Eren grimaced, and when Amya turned away again, he discreetly sniffed under one arm before resolving to sit as far from the Princess as propriety and tent dimensions would allow.

Inside the tent smelled like a thin layer of scented candle wax desperately trying to ward off or at least disguise the ever-present odour of a desert expedition. It was cloying, though, and there wasn’t enough air circulation so all the smells of horses, sweat, and sticky artificial perfume built up in an overwhelming cloud of stagnant air that made Eren’s head spin as soon as he entered the dim interior. At least she probably wouldn’t be able to smell him, he thought.

The tent was about twelve feet by fifteen, with just enough space for two bed pallets, a low-sitting writing desk, and a few crates of supplies draped in silk cloths to look more like tables than storage. Princess Marie sat at the centre of the tent on the other side of the writing desk with a steaming pot of tea and a few small saucers of pastries and cakes set out before her. The first thing that struck Eren about her appearance was how small and soft she looked. Eren had only seen dark hair and dark or grey eyes among the Jumina folk, but Princess Marie had bright gold hair that tumbled loosely around her shoulders in fluffy waves. She was short too, probably around Historia’s height, and she had a slight, petite frame and small hands she had cupped around her tea cup in an absent-minded action born from growing up in a colder climate. Her skin was pink now and shiny with a layer of sweat. It was stifling in this tent, but she wore her full length, heavy wool skirts regardless with sleeves that went down to her wrists and lace collar that rose around her neck. She couldn’t have been any older than he was, and perhaps such a sorry sight made him forget momentarily where he was and who he was seeing, because he couldn’t help clicking his tongue sympathetically.

The Princess, who had been rising from her seat to greet him, paused and cocked her head to the side in question and Eren suddenly remembered his place and scrambled to bow, fingertips touched to his lips in the Jumina custom.

“Eren. Did I say this right?”

Eren didn’t immediately straighten from his bow, instead peeking through his bangs at the Princess. She spoke in careful Trostian, her words halting and tentative.

“Yes, er...” Eren returned his gaze to the ground and pulled a face. He only knew Trostian honorifics and even then he wasn’t sure how to correctly address the Emperor’s betrothed. Was it Marie Kadınefendi or Marie Hanımefendi? Begum?

“Marie Begum. That is what Rico Captain says,” She said as if reading his thoughts. Eren straightened in surprise to find the Princess shoot him a reassuring smile. She shrugged and gestured to the cushion across the table from her. “Please sit. Do not be uncomfortable; I too am still learning to all the cultural differences. I promise to extend benefit of the doubt to any questionable things under the assumption something has been lost in translation.”

Wall Rose was filled with girls who had been shipped from all corners of the globe and had yet to fully master the language, so Eren was an old hand at deciphering the mixed up order of words unearthing the intended meaning of someone new to the language. Marie Begum used big words and spoke formally, if somewhat clumsily. Whoever taught her had prioritized conveying her expensive aristocratic education rather than mastering the basics of small talk.

“You speak well, Begum,” Eren said as he seated himself on the offered cushion. They were both sweating in the stuffy air of the tent but she’d been doused with perfumed oils so she didn’t stink half as much as he did. Eren was hyperaware of how unkempt he must look for his first audience with the Queen Consort to-be. If nothing else, he was sure he’d be memorable. “It is an honour to meet you.”

Marie began to pour them both a cup of steaming floral scented tea, which Eren really did not want. He thanked her awkwardly anyway, bobbing his head as he received it. He took the cup and held it and watched as Marie did the same. They stared at each other a beat as if waiting for the other to take the first sip and Eren felt a drop of sweat roll down the nape of his neck. He was beginning to worry whether there was some custom in Jumina where the guest had to take the first sip when he saw Marie’s expression twitch and her lips purse.

“It is too hot,” She said suddenly, setting down the cup. “I am sorry. It is customary.” She gestured to the tea set mournfully. “But for this _zitvan_ heat!”

Amya had been waiting quietly somewhere behind Eren, but now she made a small noise of reproach and the Princess looked stricken. If she could have flushed a darker red than she already was, Eren was sure she would have.

“I did not say this.” She said hurriedly. “I am sorry.”

“What is that, a curse word?” Eren couldn’t help himself. Somewhere between Marie’s frustration at the stiff formalities and her fraying composure, he had taken a liking to her. Marie looked at him and seemed to war with herself over replying. She glanced over his shoulder towards Amya and Eren turned to follow her gaze to see the lady in waiting shaking her head in what Eren couldn’t decide was discouragement or surrender.

“…It is,” Marie confessed.

“ _Zitavan_.” Eren sampled the foreign word, feeling the strangeness of its shape in his mouth. Marie laughed.

“Zit-van,” she sounded. “No break. Jumien is very sharp language.” She made an abrupt cutting motion with her hand to emphasize her point.

“ _Zitvan_!”

Behind them Eren heard Amya sight in defeat as Marie applauded him. Marie heard too and leaned conspiratorially over the table.

“We must get back to business. Amya tells me you are a notorious distraction, and I see this now.”

Eren was very flattered by that.

“May I ask what _is_ business?”

Marie smoothed down the frizz of her hair and settled back in her seat. “I want to know why you are here with us, Eren. You are different to others.” She motioned in the direction to where the rest of the escort were assembled outside. Marie seemed to rely a lot on gesticulation where her words fell short. She pulled a pressed silk handkerchief from her sleeve and used it to dab at her cheeks. “It is very hot here,” she added apologetically, fanning herself.

“You are much younger than all the others in your squad. We were wondering if you were accompanying them in the fulfilment of a particular role?” Amya elaborated helpfully. The Princess beckoned for her to come join them at the table, probably deciding her translations would make things a lot easier.

Eren scratched his head and sighed. Honestly, he had no idea what the parameters of his position here was. Obvious Rico wanted him to keep a low profile when going about his investigative duties, but that could be because it was necessary to not rouse suspicion or because if he was discovered, it could be interpreted as offensive and underhanded. But he wasn’t tasked with finding out any overtly sensitive details. Rico had told him Erwin just wanted to get a more genuine gauge of his bride-to-be than whatever came through the heavily bureaucratic channels he got his usual information from. Now he had a far better opportunity to obtain that information than anything he would have received from sweet-taking the Princess’ attendants. Here was Marie right in front of him in the flesh; if Erwin wanted to know what she was like, Eren could tell him exactly as he saw it.

“Am I easy to like?” He asked. Marie tipped her head to the side again, confused by the direction of the conversation.  

“I do not know you much, Eren. Amya tells me about you and she likes you.” Eren didn’t need to look at Amya to know she’d be blushing now too. He nodded.

“Truth is, I’m not a soldier. Not yet.” Eren looked at Amya now. “I _am_ Captain Levi’s assistant, I didn’t lie to you. But I was sent because I am good with people. I don’t have any other skills, really, but I was told to try and learn about you, Marie Begum.”

“Learn what?” Amya asked. Eren shrugged.

“Anything. The Emperor wants to know about you.”

“Erwin?” Marie asked. “He sent you?”

“No, I mean, not directly. The Commander chose me because I am good at… this.”

Marie looked doubtful. “This is all?”

“Yes.”

“What about Captain Levi?” Amya asked, leaning forward suddenly. Eren looked at her in confusion.

“What about him? He was chosen because he is the most skilled warrior in Trost.”

“No, we know that. But what are you reporting to him?”

Now Eren looked between the two of them in bewilderment.

“Wait, what?”

Amya’s brows tugged down in frustration.

“Eren, don’t play dumb now. You and Captain Levi were seen sneaking away from the rest of your squad—“

“Oh no,” Eren cringed, already knowing exactly what Amya was talking about. “Seriously? You were following us?!”

“It was precautionary! Making sure none of you were engaging in suspicious activity that could put the Princess at risk!”

Eren twisted in his seat to face Amya, his temper fuelled by embarrassment and betrayal. “We went to a bar in our free time! If you really were having us followed, how about you ask whoever followed us exactly what they saw.” His face was burning. He couldn’t believe someone had been watching them in those spare moments they had managed to salvage for themselves amidst a hectic diplomatic mission. To think they’d been relieved to finally have some privacy, only to learn they hadn’t even had that.

“Oh, I saw alright.”

“It was _you_?!” Eren clapped his palms over his face. On the other side of the table, he heard Marie say Amya’s name quietly, but the girl didn’t seem to hear.

“I saw your act, and don’t think I was fooled!”

“Oh God… I can’t believe this.”

“Amya.”

“Well?” Amya pressed. “What was that about? What part does Captain Levi play in all of this?”

“ _Amya_.”

Amya finally snapped to attention, whipping around to face the Princess and bowing her head apologetically. “Apologies, my Lady. I got carried away.”

Eren heard the Princess rattle off something in Jumien, her voice quiet and stern. His face was still in his hands, but he heard Amya take in a sharp breath and then quieten.

“Eren.” Eren took his hands off his face at the sound of the Princess saying his name and folded them on his lap. He bowed his head, keeping his gaze on his hands. He was too embarrassed to meet her eye, both for his shameful shouting match with her lady in waiting and because surely Amya would have told the Princess exactly what she had seen.

“I am so sorry for raising my voice. I can’t believe I—”

“No need for apology, Eren. Eren? Look at me.” Her voice was low and gentle and Eren did look up to find her watching him apologetically.

“It is me who is to say sorry for my girl. I told her to keep watch, report anything. I see now this is a misunderstood thing.”

“You do?”

Marie smiled and placed a hand on the table between them, leaning forward slightly. She was probably his age but when she smiled like that it made him feel like he was so much younger.

“Yes. You and the Captain…” She seemed to search for a word, or perhaps the best wording, and instead settled for clasping her hands together. “You are… a pair?”

Eren felt his cheeks burn. It was clear she had figured it out, and that’s probably what she had been telling Amya. He looked down again and nodded.

“Ah. Amya, could you leave us?”

Eren still couldn’t bring himself to look at the other girl who started to protest in Jumien, but a single look from Marie had her nodding obediently and quietly exiting the tent, leaving just Eren and Marie Begum in private.

“We intruded in your private time, and I must say sorry.”

“No, no, please don’t apologise. I understand why it was necessary. I’m just a little embarrassed.”

“There is no cause for this. I am embarrassed to have put you in such discomfort. It is rude and unforgivable treatment of guest.”

Eren laughed, put at ease by Marie’s quiet insistence and apologies. She seemed genuinely mortified by his distress and it made Eren want to tease her.

“I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

Marie laughed and leaned back, arching an eyebrow curiously.

“Oh?”

“If you tell me about yourself.”

“Still you work. You are very pressing.” Marie tried the word and frowned when it did not fit.

“Persistent?”

“Yes, that is it. Persistent. It is a good thing to be, so I agree to it. But can you do me a small thing in return.”

“A favour?” Eren suggested. Then the conversation diverged for a moment as he explained the difference between flavour and favour.

“Yes, a favour. I will tell you about myself if you also tell me about your Emperor. I too wish to know.” For a moment Marie grew serious ad Eren remembered again this was a girl no older than he was being sent alone to a country that spoke a completely different language and had completely different customs to marry a man she barely knew. This was not how Eren anticipated his mission working out and he was sure if Rico knew she probably wouldn’t be too eager on such a strange bartering system of information, but he genuinely liked Marie and couldn’t imagine how nervous she would be.

“Of course. I’d be happy to. But you know something?”

“What?”

“Captain Levi is close friends with the Emperor. I think he would know the kinds of things you would want to know.”

Marie worried her lower lip and looked at Eren sceptically.

“Would he say these things?”

“If I asked him?” Eren smiled and Marie’s lips tugged up in response. She leaned across the table and took his hand in hers, squeezing gratefully.

“Thank you for this, Eren. It grows close to dinner now. I think it is best we start tomorrow?”

 Eren wasn't sure what the appropriate response was to such familiar contact from royalty, but when he looked at Marie he just saw a girl who desperately needed another ally in a terrifying venture and he hesitated only a moment before placing his other hand over Marie's and squeezing back.

"Deal," He said, then thought to himself: I think I just became friends with the Queen.


	79. The Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update took a thousand years and I want to apologise and thank everyone for their patience. I spent the most of July in South Korea and then had to deal with the inundation of work that followed as soon as I returned home. 
> 
> Anyway, I want to make shout out to the stunning art that was created in the meantime! So thank you to [oekakiuma](https://oekakiuma.tumblr.com/post/162819582625/the-lower-halves-of-each-of-their-faces-were), [magickitt](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/163029749738/lets-re-draw-this-and-this-from-2015-omg-fa), and [crookedcherryblossoms](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/163445795325/also-i-did-this-witchs-vein-street-brat-and-just) for your gorgeous work ;___; I never fail to be humbled by the effort and skill it takes to create such masterpieces.

The room was silent save for the scratch of the nib across the parchment. Mikasa sat nervously although she hid it well, her eyes following every character of every word being penned before her. The bespectacled man put down the reed pen and adjusted his glasses to squint down at his work. His lips moved silently, ink-stained fingertips tapping idly on the desktop. Pixis cleared his throat and the leather of his chair groaned and he shifted restlessly.

“I hate this stuff,” He muttered to Mikasa. He waved a hand at all the legal paperwork spread out before them and pulled a face. “Lots of reading and signing and back and forth. Never saw the point.”

Mikasa hummed politely. She didn’t expect him to understand. Pixis had been born to wealth; he’d inherited houses and business and acres of land without having to lift a finger. He sold and bought more without a second thought. All this was bothersome to someone who had to deal with it often, she imagined, but to her it was momentous. Her fingers knotted anxiously in her skirts.

The man before them put down the sheaf of paperwork in his hands. He coughed once like a punctuation to mark the end of his inspection and regarded her over the wire rims of his spectacles. He held out his hand.

“Congratulations, Mikasa Begum.”

Mikasa blinked, startled by the honorific. She saw Pixis turn to her with a wide grin and nudge her. She quickly reached across the desk and took the man’s hand.

Mikasa Begum. She rather liked the sound of that.

They exchanged the necessary papers. Quiet, solemn congratulations were made. Mikasa copied the other men’s body language, acting calmly satisfied even though on the inside she was exhilarated. She wanted to run. She wanted to tear into the Headless Horseman to her friends and scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to hug Armin and feel everyone press in around her. She wanted to tell Eren, who would probably be stunned into silence in one of those rare moments. He’d cry, and then she’d cry, and then everyone would be crying stupidly and loudly in-between great hiccupping laughs and teary smiles.

But right now she was a Begum. She left the small office and felt the eyes of the overworked clerks follow her as she was walked to the door. She didn’t show any of her excitement; it didn’t belong in the place full of wealthy entitled men and she did.

She was being helped into her waiting carriage, her papers clutched to her chest in their official wax-sealed envelope, when she heard that word again for the second time that hour.

“Mikasa Begum?”

She recognised the man behind her instantly,

“General Haroun El-Hashem.” She smiled, but it was a wary only barely veiled in courtesy. She stepped back onto the road to face the Emperor’s Chief Guard, nodding as he saluted. “Do you… have business here?”

The General smiled and it bled warmly from the creases around his eyes. He couldn't be more than a decade older than Mikasa but he had a face that had aged prematurely over hard years. Nonetheless she though he'd retained a rugged handsomeness that suited his features very much more than pampered softness would have.

“No, in fact I came to see you.”

Mikasa blinked with what she hoped looked more like curious surprise than the jaded suspicion she felt. Why was Erwin’s Chief of Guard seeking her out? And why now, while she was out on such an errand, instead of leaving a calling card at Wall Rose?

“Shall we ride?” Mikasa inclined her head to her carriage in invitation. “I can have one of my men bring your horse.”

This was meant to be business not pleasure, but Mikasa could see to either.

  

***************

Outside the duel had long since ended and everyone was already gathered around the fire digging in to their meals. Eren saw Amya near the meal station collecting Marie’s tray to bring to her tent. She didn’t see him and he decided maybe that was for the best. He was still embarrassed and no doubt she wasn’t feeling too forgiving either; after all, it had just come to light that he had more or less been using her and then to add insult to injury she’d just been kicked out of her Mistress’ tent to allow for a private conversation.

Eren automatically scanned for Levi next. His eyes almost skipped right over him before hastily backtracking in surprise. He almost hadn’t seen him. Levi would always sit lightly separate from everyone else, a politely clear signal that he wasn’t open to conversation or joining in the banter that always played around the fire at this time. Except today he was right in the centre of the biggest group, quietly working through his meal as the Jumina escorts arranged around him seemed to pepper him with questions and try to lure him into conversation. Eren stared in open surprise, and then Levi looked up at him. There was a moment where both men shared a look that seemed to say ‘what on Earth did you get yourself in to?’ and then Levi’s eyes darted to the side where Rico was making a beeline for Eren. Rico jerked her chin at him when she caught his eye, motioning towards her tent in a clear instruction to follow. Eren looked at Levi, who paused his eating and made to put the bowl down. Eren understood the offer, and shook his head. He’d talk to Rico alone.

Rico’s tent was just like the rest of theirs. She might lead their expedition but she got no special treatment for it. Eren ducked his head under the tussled entrance flap and eased off his boots at the exit before stepping onto the worn carpet inside.

“Tea?”

“God no,” Eren blanched, before hastily tacking a ‘Sir’ to the end.

Rico snorted and gestured to a crate. Eren sat, hands on his knees, and waited as she lit an oil lamp and dragged over her own crate.

“Excuse the accommodations. It doesn’t get much more comfortable than this, I’m afraid.”

“It’s fine. How was the duel?”

“Not sure when you left but I’m sure even you would have seen how outmatched it was from the start. Levi won soon enough, and now the poor sod can’t shake off the admirers.” Rico took off her spectacles to polish the lenses with the hem of her cloak. They’d left pink rings around her eyes and Eren could see how raw the skin on the rest of her face was from exposure to the elements in comparison. Rico’s face was lined and tanned and it added years to her appearance even thought Eren knew she couldn’t be more than a few years older than Levi. Rico replaced her glasses and looked him over. “So you met Marie Begum.”

Eren’s lips pursed in a tight smile.

“Yeah. I guess.”

Rico shrugged as if waiting for him to elaborate. Eren wasn’t sure what she wanted so he just stared back equally expectantly.

“Well how the hell did that happen is what I’m driving at here.”

For a brief moment Eren actually wondered if he should lie although he wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t lied to Marie who had asked point-blank what his purpose was. Rico probably would think he’d done the wrong thing, being so open with his answers even if it had worked out for the best. She was the kind of person whose job it was it was to contemplate contingencies and he kind of had not done that at all. She might yell at him for being so reckless; what if Marie had been offended? What if she had interpreted it as attempted espionage or hadn’t bought that it had been for such a seemingly innocuous reason? Which, in hindsight, he really should have considered…

“Eren.”

“Um.” Eren frowned and wished he had more of Mikasa’s brains in him, which was absurd anyway, they weren’t actually related. He wished he had any brains in him at all but he had the survival instincts and foresight of a wild animal; he couldn’t see the possible scenarios that could play out from a given point. He couldn’t assess how someone might react to something and change his behaviour accordingly. He couldn’t do long-term scheming; he got out of the immediate pickle. That’s as far as his problem-solving reached. “She wanted to know why I came.”

Rico’s brow furrowed in frustration.

“ _Came_?” She pressed.

“On the expedition. When I’m clearly not on your level.” Eren waved his hand on a broad arc to encompass their entire squad.

Rico’s expression grew worried. “And?”

“I told her I was Levi’s assistant.”

“She bought that?”

“Yeah.” Eren shrugged. “‘Cause it’s true. But I also said Erwin – sorry, the Emperor – wanted to know more about her and I had a background in, I don’t know, talking to people. And then she was like ‘What? Erwin sent you?!’ and I said no, Commander Shadis technically did, but that’s cause he thought I was good at this stuff. Then Amya accused me of conspiring with Levi because she spied on us on the last day in Jumina and saw us together and _completely_ misinterpreted the scene. And I wish I hadn’t told you that but I’m trying to be honest and I don’t know what’s actually relevant. But luckily Marie Begum believed my explanation and Amya left – I should apologise to her, actually – and we started talking. And she wants to meet up again tomorrow to chat and teach me swear words.”

Eren bounced his knee anxiously as he watched Rico. His Captain stared back, the silence stretching out as her mind slowly worked through deciphering the information dump she’d just received.

“So… she isn’t upset.”

“No. She was nice.”

Rico nodded thoughtfully.

“Okay. What did you get out from her?”

Eren’s knee halted.

“What?”

“So you’ve made some headway, right? You actually got closer to her. What have you got?”

Eren scowled. Then he tried to stop because Rico was still his commanding officer.

“I got her _confidence_ ,” He retorted, only barely managing to keep from snapping it. This was a mission to Rico, and he understood that. To her it was as simple as getting a result. But Eren had spoken to Marie and seen her as she was; a young woman about to be married off to a stranger and the only confidantes she had were servants. He would get results, he’d do his job, but he was also going to treat Marie like more than a means to an end.

“I’ll see her again tomorrow. And the day after that and the day after that. I’ll talk to her, and she’ll open up to me. That’s all I’ve got for you today, though. Sir.”

Rico’s brow twitched in appraisal.

“No need to get defensive, Eren. Just don’t forget your job. And that this _is_ a job.”

Eren straightened in his seat, matching her stare in a way he hoped looked more diligent than defiant.

“I haven’t.”

Rico let out an exasperated huff, dragging a weary hand down her face.

“Alright. Get out.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He did. He stood outside her tent for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He wished Mikasa was here; he wanted to talk this through with someone who might have a better understanding of the motivations and dynamics at play. He felt protective of Marie and was beginning to resent Rico’s impersonal approach. On the other hand, he wasn’t the best at understanding these kinds of things, but he knew enough to be aware that he could be being naïve. This was his first experience of the international field, and who knew how they played this game out here? Maybe Marie wasn’t as innocent and upfront as she appeared? Maybe Rico’s scepticism and detachment was warranted? She’d done this plenty of times before; he couldn’t dismiss her attitude with a record like hers just because Marie seemed _nice_.

He paced a little before meandering towards his tent. Then changed his mind and made for where the horses were tethered instead, figuring he might as well make the most of the cool night air before he had to turn in. The only good thing about his tent was when Levi was in it, anyway.

He was pleasantly surprised to look up as he neared the horses to see Levi already there, softly crooning to his mare as he stroked her nose and fed her treats from the palm of his hand. He must have managed to slip away from his gaggle if admirers after all and fled to calmer company. Eren quietly took his place by Levi’s side, brushing down his own chestnut mount. They didn’t speak for a long moment, the only sounds being the distant murmur of fireside conversation and the horses shuffling as their twitching muscles untensed in preparation for rest.

Levi broke the silence first, his voice a bare murmur almost as if he was still speaking to his horse.

“Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh.” Eren laughed. “I think so.”

He heard Levi move towards him and felt him come up from behind. Fingers carded through the overgrown scruff at the nape of Eren’s neck and he felt a light kiss just above his collar. The show of affection was uncharacteristic of Levi, but certainly not unwelcome.

“Congratulations on your match. I saw your admirers.”

Levi snorted quietly and Eren knew the expression he’d be wearing. Weary amusement. He didn’t like being the centre of attention, and while his generally unapproachable demeanour tended to ward away the most of it, he wasn’t cruel enough to intentionally drive away anyone. Levi would have suffered through his starry eyed fans as much as he could before he’d attempted a swift escape, and he’d be emotionally exhausted.

Eren turned to face the older man and pushed the windswept hair out of his face with both hands, rocking forward on his heels to press an answering kiss to his forehead. Levi closed his eyes and hummed, his arms snaking around Eren’s hips.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“You’re tired,” Eren said.

“Not too tired to listen.” Eren’s silence must have conveyed his doubt. “Not to you.”

So Eren told him what happened with Marie. Told him about how he’d told her everything, and how her reaction had surprised him. About Amya’s accusations and how the Princess had realised the truth, and the deal they’d struck. Then he told Levi about Rico, venting his frustration and self-doubt. Voicing his theories and grievances, and Levi listened to it all without a word.

“…Have you fallen asleep?” Eren asked quietly when he was done. The desert had gotten dark fast once the sun had sunken beneath the horizon. They should turn in soon.

“No.”

Eren sighed.

“I’m not cut out for this.”

“For what?”

“This job Rico’s given me. I don’t understand the bigger picture. I feel way out of my depth,” Eren confessed.

“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. You have incredible instincts, and I think your judge of character is uncanny. The bigger politics at play is something anyone can learn with a bit of schooling, but your aptitude for statecraft and diplomacy is unquestionable.”

Eren pulled out of Levi’s embrace to blink down at him in surprise.

“…What?”

“No, I just… Do you really think so?”

Levi looked at him like he was an idiot for asking and Eren’s face split into a hesitant smile. No one had ever said he had an ‘aptitude’ for anything except maybe picking fights and flirting. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had remarked on any skills of his beyond the physical. Even growing up, Mikasa had always been markedly better at the intellectual aspect of things. It had been a private sore spot for Eren, although he’d never admit to it.

“Thank you.”

Maybe it was obvious how much the words meant to Eren because Levi’s eyes softened. He pulled Eren down to him and his kiss was soft and sincere.

“You’re amazing,” He breathed into the space between their lips. He said it like a promise, like he was challenging Eren to deny it. Like he intended to banish any self-doubt that could have lingered with willpower alone. And who was Eren to argue, with Levi looking at him the way he was?


	80. The Snake Charmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prays for 8000 kudos at 80 chapter mark)

She was nervous.

Levi watched the Princess busy herself arranging the tea set. Her attendant sat a little way behind her mistress, patiently watching the pedantic adjustments in a way that made it clear this was routine enough to not warrant intervention. Marie seemed hell-bent on avoiding eye-contact. Was Levi meant to start this conversation? He wished Rico hadn’t dragged Eren away for another pep-talk; this whole situation would have been a lot smoother with him to break the tension.

The Princess was young and pretty. Erwin’s type, although to be fair Erwin’s tastes were broad and widely indiscriminate as far as Levi could fathom. Levi wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. A small pretty thing with fluffy golden curls and big staring eyes? No. But he’d expected a degree of stiff formality and rigid procedure to this meeting and he hadn’t gotten _that_ either. He supposed he’d expected some cold, stony-faced and dark-featured girl like all the other Jumina folk. Marie was mixed, that much was clear by a glance, but judging by her unstifled mannerisms and open expressions, she didn’t spend her entire upbringing in Jumina either.

Levi’s eyes flicked to the tent entrance, willing Eren to appear out of breath and apologetic any moment now. Someone was going to have to get this show on the road eventually and his hopes had really been riding on it being anyone but him.

“Thank you.”

Levi startled back around to stare at Marie. Her voice was a quiet murmur but in the awkward silence of the tent it seemed loud. She smiled at him warmly, her fingers tangled in an awkward knot on her lap. “For saying yes to meet with me,” she continued. “Eren said you would say so, but I thank you still.”

The Princess was thanking him for an audience. Levi stared at her for a long moment. He realised how uncomfortable his study was making her when she began to squirm and quickly averted his eyes to the tea set.

“My honour to be of service, Marie Begum. I am at your command.”

“Oh no. Don’t do this.” Levi saw her gesture at him from the corner of his vision. “Please be normal. This is not formal meet. You won’t be in trouble, Eren is like this with me.”

Levi raised his head again. What was normal? He looked around the tent as if for inspiration, shifted on his cushion, then settled in another position. The Princess watched him expectantly as if waiting for the ‘normal’ setting to click into place. He sighed.

“Sorry, this… _is_ normal for me,” he admitted. He wasn’t going to get any more comfortable than this in the presence of strangers. Marie smiled again, which surprised Levi even more. He’d sat in on numerous council meetings and conferences where smiles were like currency. They could mean a thousand things and were doled out sparingly and strategically. What had Erwin said about Marie? She was either a charming simpleton or a beautiful manipulator? Levi had hated that black and white diagnosis when he’d made it at the time, but even now found he couldn’t help trying to slot Marie into one or the other. Why was she so… unguarded? So open and straightforward? Was it a strategy? Eren had already told him enough about Marie to have expected something like this, but either he was a cynic of the highest order or it seemed a little too pure and chipper to be real. She was a Princess, virtually raised from birth to be a political piece; how could she be so exposed?

“Were you raised in Jumina, My Lady?”

Marie smiled and reached for the teapot.

“No. It is obvious, is it?” She pushed a teacup towards him. “Eren said you prefer black.”

Levi shrugged and quietly thanked her for the tea. What on earth did these two talk about on the regular for that to be something that came up?

“My mother – Wait, do you know about Jumina Royal family?”

Levi shook his head, content to let the Princess ramble herself into a comfortable mindset. Content to say as little as possible.

“Well, my mother is… Queen? Leader. Not second to husbands like in your countries. In Jumina, line of succession through daughters. No complications, no fights over legitimacy. Easy to follow. Father does not matter.” She waved a hand dismissively and pulled a face to punctuate her point. Levi snorted at the clumsy wording, but had to concede that it made a lot more sense. He also made a mental note to let Erwin know about that particular cultural difference.

“My father from Bazfeiat. You know this place?”

Levi had, but it was a three month sea voyage and he’d never gone there himself.

“That’s very far.”

Marie nodded enthusiastically. She put down her teacup to gesture with both hands.

“Yes. He was scholar, love travelling. He love plants and write about them. New strange plants from different places.”

Interesting. Levi knew Marie had four older half-siblings, but her father was a _scholar_? Not some foreign Duke or Prince?

“Erwin told me you like gardens,” He said hesitantly. He recalled Erwin reading off the list of Marie’s interests one day in his office. He’d thought it was absurd; they’d written a report on the poor girl like she was a prize mare up for auction at the markets. She had an avid interest in gardening and riding. Good at embroidery and currently taking lessons playing the harp. The list had gone on and on until Levi had demanded Erwin stop before it started giving measurements or something more ludicrous.

Marie had stopped mid spiel at his words. She blinked, as if surprised that would have come up.

“I – yes. I do.”

“You take after your father.”

She smiled sadly at that, like it was something she’d been told often but had never gotten used to hearing.

“I used to travel with him. Until he passed. They don’t have many gardens in Jumina. Too cold.”

She looked down and the silence stretched out. Levi set down his teacup and searched for something to say. Comfort didn’t come easily to him; he couldn’t just reach over and embrace the Queen Consort to-be like he would Eren or Isabel. He still struggled to do that even with them.

“Erwin’s late mother was a great lover of flowers. She had dozens of beautiful gardens made for her enjoyment with plants brought from all over the world. Things grow very well in Trost; our Palace gardens are very famous.”

Marie’s eyes lit up instantly and she leaned forward eagerly in her seat. She looked like Ambu did just before bedtime when Isabel would tuck her in and launch into a heavily censored version of some far-fetched tale she heard from a drunken sailor at the docks.

“Will you tell me about them?”

She was neither a simpleton nor a manipulator, Levi decided. Just charming and beautiful. He smiled and cleared his throat.

“Of course, My Lady.”

 

************

“Are you married, Haroun Effendi?”

If surprised by the line of questioning, the General did not show it. He just smiled and gave a slight shrug as if it were a question he didn’t much like but was used to having to answer.

“Unfortunately not, Begum. I am more or less married to my job. I couldn’t give a wife the attention and time she deserved.”

“That’s a shame. I’m sure you’ve broken a lot of hearts with such an attitude.”

The General gripped the hilt of his sword and Mikasa tensed on instinct, only for him to then say.

“Certainly, although not in the way you’re suggesting.”

Mikasa forced out a laugh, smoothly covering her alarm. She had a suspicion the General caught it anyway because he placed both his palms very conspicuously on his knees as if to show he’d keep them where she would see. It frustrated her that he’d caught her slip, but it was a thoughtful gesture.

“How is your son?”

“He’s very well, thank you for asking.”

“I wanted to congratulate you.”

“On what?”

General Haroun nodded once at the sealed papers on Mikasa’s lap. She placed a hand protectively over them as if she could conceal their contents even though it was clear he already knew what they were. How he had already found out eluded her; she’d gone to pains to keep it all under wraps until today. Then she thought of Dot Pixis and his loose tongue and sighed.

“…Thank you.”

The General smiled again, his head tipping to one side as he studied her. Mikasa knew _this_ was the reason he’d come to find her today.

“Are you trying to get someone’s attention?”

That brought her up sharp.

“Excuse me?”

“No need to get offended, I am genuinely curious. You made quite a show of your purchases; transferring both Rose Wall and Bukarin’s pleasure house titles officially into your name in front of such an audience. Secrecy was clearly not your priority. I’m just trying to figure out whose attention it is you’re trying to get?”

Mikasa held the General’s eyes for a long moment. His neutral expression was a soft, kindly smile. It made him look unthreatening until you realised he wasn’t. Then it was plain unnerving.

“No one in particular,” Mikasa finally answered. “Not yet. I just want to make sure when I do want some attention, people know who they’re giving it to.” She was aware of the way she subconsciously straightened, of how she raised her chin. She was posturing, a subtle display of control and power that most people knew to concede to. But the General studied her like she was a battle strategy outlined on paper, carefully watching her unfurl with the unaffected interest of a mind deciphering a version of a puzzle he’d already solved a thousand times before.

“What are you preparing for?” He continued in the same cool tone he asked all his questions. Mikasa took in a deep breath then slowly released it. He was blunt but unfathomable. She didn’t think she liked it. Men were easy. They fell to your beauty or they fell to your wiles. They were _meant_ to be _easy_.

She took too long to answer. The General shifted in his seat, leaning forward. His hands slipped off his knees.

…And slipped on to hers.

Mikasa’s hackles rose. She tensed, but his eyes pinned her to place, warm and open and trustworthy. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, they said. So that when his fingertips brushed over her knuckles and his thumbs slipped between her palms, she decided it was easier to pretend she’s allowed it than accept she had submitted to it.

“Mikasa Begum, what are you preparing for?” He asked again, voice low. The carriage rattled familiarly. They were on the cobblestones outside Wall Rose coming upon the entry. Mikasa leaned forward so their faces were close, holding his gaze like she couldn’t look away. Like he was a snake-charmer playing her on the end of his pipe and she was entranced.

“Everything,” she breathed into his ear.

The carriage door swung opened and Mikasa was out before he could say another thing. Annie was at her side instantly as they bee-lined up Rose Wall’s stairs without a backward glance.

“He’s like a snake charmer,” She muttered, echoing Mikasa’s earlier thought. She’d heard everything from her post on the foot stand attached to the back of the carriage, right next to the strategically places ventilation grid that allowed her to hear everything said from within. Mikasa pulled a face, hugging her papers to her chest and trying not to look like she was running away. She knew the General would be watching her back until she disappeared indoors.

“He is,” She agreed. But she was still the snake; she could dance to his song until she saw an opening.

“You should have invited him in. See how poised he can remain surrounded by half naked girls draping themselves all over him.”

Mikasa laughed. 

"I should have thought of that."


	81. The Herald

They were getting close to Trost now. Close enough that Ailith and Captain Rico had seen it fit to send one of the men ahead of the party to announce their arrival in advance. Preparations had to be made to receive them, and there was a wedding to be planned and first impressions to be made after all.

Marie hadn’t known that man would be Levi, though, and why would she? She only found out when Amya had mentioned Levi wouldn’t be able to attend what had gradually become their usual routine of after-dinner tea sessions as he had to prepare for the long journey he’d be departing on alone come morning. It would just be Eren tonight, and that was fine. A lot of the time it was just them talking any way as Levi sipped his tea and occasionally answered a question put to him. Their chats were like informal lessons on Trostian culture. Marie might have had an expensive education; her tutors had taught her all the important honorifics, customs, and mannerisms she’d be expected to be well-versed in as the Queen Consort, but there was a huge aspect to the culture she missed upon receiving her lessons from only pricey, high-brow tutors.

In Jumina the nobility were not just blue bloods from a long line of wealthy statesmen passing down their names and titles to their children for generations. Jumina had started off millennia ago as a tiny stronghold of seasoned warriors creating their own fortress in the mountains ruled by the more experienced generals among them. It had grown and evolved over time, but physical strength, courage, and war strategy had remained core values. There was no promise of succession in Jumina; you were elected based on your achievements and remained in the council so long as you maintained your standard; if you fell sick or grew lazy and complacent, it wouldn’t be long before you were replaced and that was how it always worked. Marie’s mother had been the Head of the Jumina Council for two decades, the second longest rule in the history of Jumina. She had been the most skilled warrior once, and while she’d lost her youthful combat prowess over time, she had accumulated the experience and proved her leadership enough to distinguish herself from among all other candidates. None of her children had any guaranteed positions in elite roles purely because of their parentage; all Jumina youth had to enlist in the military for a mandatory period, which she’d only missed because of her travels with her father. After that, they were as good as anyone else and had to claw their way to the top if they wanted it. The idea of being handed a title because someone had died and you were the closest kin no matter how unsuitable in disposition you were sounded awful to Marie. It sounded like a mess waiting to happen.

So When Eren told her about how bloody the succession really could get, with assassinations and infanticide and civil war, Marie couldn’t help listen with morbid fascination and horror.

“They kill small babies?!” She gasped. “This is awful.”

“Yeah.” Eren picked at the hem of his cloak glumly. The topic was dark, but Eren had been moody ever since Levi’s assignment had been announced. He hadn’t been told in advance either and he said that’s just how things were done and shrugged off her sympathy, clearly trying to play it off like he was used to it, but tonight Marie decided he need distracting more than she did for once.

“Is Erwin like this?” She asked tentatively. She gave Amya a signal, gesturing towards one of the small crates in the corner of the room. The one with the iced biscuits she’d been saving.

“No. He’s father was a real bastard, but Erwin seems pretty decent. He introduced a new law recently that was aimed at stopping such attacks and was applied retrospectively – uh, as in if you had done it in the past you could still be held accountable. It was pretty big, because a lot of the people who pressed for that kind of thing were rich asses and their scandalized, greedy families.”

Eren’s lip curled with contempt as he spoke and Marie could tell this was a sore spot for him.

“Children aren’t illegal in Jumina,” She said sadly. The idea that any child born out of marriage could be in danger because of potential inheritances and successions they had no control over was sickening. Amya brought over the box of treats just in time and Marie offered some to Eren. He picked up a sugar-coated biscuit and curiously inspected it before taking a tentative bite, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise. They both dug into the treats and Marie was glad to see Eren looking significantly more cheerful when he was done dusting the sugar off his hands.

“…But what happens if someone has a kid with someone other than their wife in Jumina?”

Marie shook her head, warding off the notion as if it personally offended her.

“In Jumina, marriage does not work this way. You marry someone and it is business; property and propriety motivated partnerships.” She cut a line in the air with her hand and made a gesture as if pushing that point away. “Who you marry and who you have in bed are not restricted to same.”

Eren’s brow knitted up in bewilderment.

“What?”

“Children have nothing to do with this business. Children are family, are of mother. The parents husbands and wives have little to do with it, and their money even less. Imagine only bedding your husband! I would be most annoyed. What if he was terrible?!”

Marie had been entirely serious, so when Eren burst into laughter she smiled in response but with the confusion of someone who didn’t entirely understand the punchline.

“Oh no,” Eren said. “Things work very differently in Trost.”

“I know this. This was taught to me,” Marie waved her hand dismissively, then placed her palms together in a mock oath and rolled her eyes as she intoned solemnly: “I will only bed my saviour husband, I swear on blood and blade.”

Eren’s laughter was bright and rewarding. When he smiled genuinely, not just his usual cheerful and friendly one, you couldn’t help but feel like you’d accomplished something special. Levi made him smile like that often and Marie could see why he’d be entranced. You could probably substitute that afterglow for a proper meal.

“Okay then, I have a question and you have to promise to not be offended,” Eren began. “I genuinely don’t understand the politics here so if what I am asking sounds insulting, blame my ignorance and forgive me.”

 “Alright.” Marie popped a sugar-biscuit in her mouth and fixed Eren with a challenging stare. “Ask.”

“If, as you say, marriage means something very different in Jumina and succession isn’t really a thing, then doesn’t that mean that marrying you… isn’t… well…” Eren’s voice trailed off uncertainly.

“Trostian’s call me Begum and treat me like I personally sit on the Jumina Council, but you are not wrong; I am not myself an important statesman. I was sent off to marry a stranger and no one blinked.” Marie pointed mock accusingly at Eren, smiling. “I saw your friend’s confusion: ‘ _Why did no one come out to farewell their Princess?_ ’ Because I am not Princess in Jumina, I am Marie, Daughter of Merewald Exalted, but nothing special in my own right. Your question is why marry me, then? I am of no political value; I do not hold emotional bond of a marriage into Royal bloodline, I do not bring promise of commitment and allegiance from a leading family, yes?”

“…Yes?” Eren’s brow was furrowed with adorable concentration. He’d stopped chewing his biscuit, such was his focus.

“This is where the marrying of different social ideals comes nicely as one. For you, political marriage is symbol of a commitment and good relations because of blood bond which for your culture means family and unity.” Maria wove her fingers together to illustrate her point. “For Jumina, political marriage bears weight because what marriage means in our culture. It means commitment for business. An agreement of mutual benefit and prosperity. I may not be a valuable political piece in Jumina in terms of succession, but I symbolize treaty for the countries in large and this marriage is important because shows the marrying of Trost and Jumina’s futures.”

Marie searched Eren’s face and was pleased to see something like understanding dawning in his expression.

“You understand?” She prompted.

“Yeah. That’s… kind of beautiful.”

Marie smiled. She was glad he saw it in such a way. She was glad he too could appreciate the beauty of merging the cultural customs and ideals surrounding marriage in a way that both countries could appreciate while still adhering to their roots.

“When will _you_ marry?” She asked teasingly. It was worth it to see how flustered Eren suddenly got, looking everywhere but at her as he fumbled for nonchalance in his reply.

“I don’t – it’s not really something that, you know, we’re… it’s very early and I don’t even think… well. You know.”

Marie fought back a smile, nodding along with Eren’s tripped deflection. She took pity on him and changed the subject, although not necessarily to something easier. She pretended to focus on gathering up the crumbs scattered on the tablecloth covering their makeshift table and she spoke as casually as possible.

“Erwin is not married yet. Your Emperor’s take many wives, so why has he still not taken any?”

Marie hadn’t expected Eren to know the intricacies of the Palace’s inner functions, especially on something to intimate, but she could tell he knew more than she would have expected of an ordinary soldier by how long it took for him to formulate a reply. His face was carefully thoughtful as he pondered his answer and it only made her wonder why he was trying so hard to give a diplomatic answer now when they’d been completely open, bordering on uncouth, all this time.

“Before he succeeded the throne I think Erwin preferred to indulge the fact that he didn’t need to commit to anything serious in that regard. I think in his mind a family was something synonymous with the role of being Emperor; it was something he _had_ to do eventually, so he would leave it for when he really had to.”

“But surely he had… um…” Mare couldn’t think of how to put it delicately, and Eren suddenly taking on fancy wording made her feel like she had to as well. A point all her expensive private tutors had really driven home was the conservative view Trostian’s had towards sex, which was for the most part seen to be something restricted to married couples. Jumina had a far more liberal stance but she didn’t want to risk offending or shocking Eren with awkwardly intimate questions he might see as taboo.

“He slept with people, if that’s what you are asking,” Eren said with a gentle smile, sensing her hesitation. “He does, I mean. He has harems and pleasure houses and courtesans a plenty. He’s no blushing virgin, I can personally attest.” This last bit was grumbled more to himself but it piqued Marie’s interest.

“What is your meaning when you say this you personally know?” Wait, was he some lecherous creep who had made passes at Eren? Is _that_ what he was implying? Was Marie about to marry a pervert?

Eren saw her look of alarm and was quick to clarify.

“No, relax! Erwin’s decent enough. I just, used to dance at a pleasure house he’d come to often. I… actually don’t know if I’m meant to tell you all this…”

Marie pouted, drawing her knees up to her chin.

“I don’t see why not. I’d rather you risk offense being honest than hide things. It’s not like _you_ did anything. And it is not as if I did not think he did things like this. We all do.”

Eren’s brows arched.

“Things like this as in… visit pleasure houses?”

“Yes.”

Marie couldn’t understand the look Eren was wearing as he watched her. It was like he was reassessing her and was amused and pleasantly surprised by what he had found.

“…Is it common place for women to visit pleasure houses in Jumina?”

“I do not think pleasure houses are as common in Jumina simply because our customs are not as restrictive regarding sex. We do not need to go somewhere and pay someone for services in this… secretive way. It is normal to approach people for sex. We are all adults with needs. And I do not see why being a woman would make it any different!”

Marie could see Eren was trying to swallow back laughter. He schooled his expression into one of solemn agreement and nodded earnestly, although his eyes still shone with mirth.

“Why do you laugh?” She demanded, even though a smile was beginning to spread across her own face unprompted.

“No, I entirely agree. It’s just... you’re so passionate about it and I think that’s sweet. I think you should demand your own harem once you become our Queen.”

“I will not!” Marie pretended to look offended. “My bedfellows will be there of their own free will because they could not resist my charm, not because they were paid for it.”

Eren nodded resolutely. “I think that is very noble and admirable, my Queen. I personally could never respect a sovereign who couldn’t sweet talk me into compliance.”

Marie pressed her hands together like she was pleading. “I have heard terrifying things about your Captain Levi. I beg of you please don’t fall to my charm, or he will come for me.”

Eren played along, looking conflicted. “You’re asking a lot of me.”

Marie couldn’t hold back her laughter and soon Eren too joined in and whatever tense atmosphere there may have been quickly dissipated. Eren drained the rest of his cup and Marie flicked her eyes meaningfully towards the tent entrance. It wasn't that late yet but Captain Levi would be going to sleep soon, and she hated to keep Eren too long.

“Perhaps you should go? Captain Levi is leaving tomorrow. Be with him until then.”

Eren bowed his head, fingertips brushing his chin in the Juminyan salute. His smile was grateful and a little sheepish.

“I don't want you to think I'm in a rush to leave, I really do enjoy our chats. But thank you."

Marie shook her head.

"Not at all. Take one of the biscuits for the Captain, I am sorry he could not join us tonight. I will miss his company."

Eren thanked her again and Marie watched him scramble to his feet and duck out of the tent with a quick parting smile. She could hear the moment he broke into a run, eager to return to Captain Levi. She flicked her eyes towards Amya and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop pouting, Amya. They are far too sweet to pout over."

Amya straightened in her seat and her pout morphed into a scowl.

"I'm _not_ pouting, Ma'am."

Marie just laughed.

 

***************

Levi had long since finished his packing for the journey. It didn’t take long; he’d been going on expeditions in groups and solo for years now and it was an expected skill for any given soldier to be able to pack up and head out within a handful of minutes. So he sat in the tent and figured he may as well try to sleep. The sound of the rest of the troop chatting around the campfire a ways off was a nice ambient noise in the background, and he closed his eyes and tried to doze off. He wasn’t worried about rest. Riding alone was fine, and as far as he was concerned, far easier than the winding slow journey with a group fit with wagons and carriages. He could just aim for the horizon and let his mind blank out with the rhythmic beat of hooves in soft sand. The rest was a trancelike blur.

He heard the tent flap rustle as someone entered. There was a tell-tale pause and he knew it was Eren. Probably watching him thinking he was asleep, smiling in that painfully fond way he did whenever he thought Levi couldn’t see.

“You know most people consider watching someone sleep a little creepy,” He mumbled when he figured it had gone on long enough. He heard Eren huff out a laugh and the familiar shuffle of clothes being shed as he too began preparing for bed.

“Most people also think it’s kind of creepy to lie stock still and pretend to be sleeping. It’s as if you _want_ to be stared at.”

His bedroll shifted as Eren pulled his own closer and Levi eased aside to make room for Eren to crawl over. Eren’s arm slithered across his chest and his leg slipped between Levi’s as he fit himself against his side as easy as breathing. It was such familiar routine now, after weeks on the road (so to speak). They hadn’t spent a single night apart, save for the times one or the other had been keeping watch. Levi wondered how it would be once he got home and sunk into the familiar comfort of his bed and not have Eren by his side. Would he even notice?

“You’re earlier than I expected,” He mumbled into Eren’s hair. It was dusted with sand grains, but that was something they’d both gotten used to. They were in the desert; it was impossible to ever be entirely rid of sand.

“Marie told me to come keep you company.”

“That was sweet of her.”

“She’s very sweet. We talked about sex.”

“O…kay. I feel like I missed something.”

“It’s fascinating,” Eren continued as if Levi hadn’t spoken. “The different cultural attitudes towards the subject, and how that can manifest in something that one would think was as uniform as marriage.”

“You sound like Hanji.”

“Does Hanji like to talk about sex?”

Levi snorted.

“What _don’t_ they like to talk about? As long as it makes someone in the immediate vicinity uncomfortable, they like to talk about it.”

Levi lifted his arm as he felt Eren move to push himself up on one elbow and look down at him. His face was very faintly lit from the distant campfire light that filtered through the tent wall, and Levi struggled to interpret his expression.

“…Does it make you uncomfortable to talk about sex?”

Was it just Levi, or had Eren’s voice gotten considerably quieter and breathier?

“No,” he said. Probably a little too defensively. “It’s just not something I want to talk to _them_ about.”

“Who do you feel comfortable talking about it with?”

Levi talked about sex. _Had_ talked about it. He’d… taught the cadets how to be safe when they messed around in the barracks a couple times. And he’d explained a thing or two to Isabel back in the day, although given their upbringing they’d both known far more about the subject very early on than most adults ever would have. Mike liked to make lewd jokes as was his particular brand of humour, and sometimes Levi entertained his jabs. Especially more recently when anything even slightly suggestive he let slip sent the bigger man into a tailspin as he tried to imagine Levi ‘unclenching for even one second thanks to Eren.’ He’d also used to humour Farlan’s conversations when they were teens until he’d learned of his crush on his sister, after which any such talk was met with a brutally unforgiving glare. And considering all the time they spent in Wall Rose together, he’d never really broached subject beyond the superficial banter with Erwin. They’re time together, despite the location, really had nothing to do with it. Erwin needed a guard close at hand he could actually relax around and enjoy the company of and Levi happened to be a non-judgemental friend who could also take on a battalion should it come to it. And he got free drinks.

“I don’t know. I guess I don’t,” he finally admitted. Was that weird? Should he be talking about it? Should he be craving it and complaining like everyone else did?

Eren flopped down so his chin was resting on Levi’s chest.

“This is going to sound stupid, but it’s kind of nice.”

“What is?”

Eren’s eyes were catlike in the darkness, green and gold watching him lazily in the gloom.

“It’s such a stupid thing to be insecure about, but I worked in a brothel. I was as valuable and interesting only as long as I was nice to look at and I put out. Whenever I thought someone might be different, I couldn’t help but be hyperaware of the fact that there was always this overhanging expectation that it would end with us tumbling into bed together. That perhaps that was all they really cared about or wanted.

“But with you it’s different. I mean, to be fair, we started off on the wrong foot, but you never really looked at me in that way. Like I was easy. Like I was fleeting.” Eren huffed a laugh and closed his eyes. “It was nice up until I wished you _did_ look at me even if it was just like that.”

Levi watched Eren quietly for a long moment, trying to figure out what to say. How to interpret what he was hearing.

“I didn’t look at you like that because I never thought of you like that. I still struggle to wrap my head around you, actually. You never looked easy to me, Eren. You never even looked like an option.” In fact, he’d only ever seen Eren as a curiosity. One that kept intriguing him until he realised he couldn’t look away. He’d never realised everyone else’s superficial admiration of him was a source of constant self-doubt. He’d never have thought to.

Eren’s eyes were open again. He smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling. He crawled up Levi’s body and placed a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips, lingering just a few seconds longer on the last.

“You say things like that so easily, Levi. I don’t think you understand how much it means to me.”

Eren returned to his usual position curled up against Levi’s side, limbs so hopelessly entwined Levi would have a hard time getting up tomorrow without waking him.

It was rather strategic, actually.


	82. The Homecoming

Levi was prepared to leave long before the sunrise. All the better to make some headway before the midday heat got too much and also, Eren suspected, to avoid a crowded farewell from his newly acquired admirers. Rico and Ailith walked him through the charts although Levi already knew the navigation like the back of his hand and even Marie came out with Amya to wish her new friend speed and safety on his journey. Then they all stepped aside when the necessary farewells had been made and soon it was just Levi and Eren again in the purple light of the early hours.

“I packed those biscuits Marie gave us. They’re with your rations.” Eren checked and rechecked the saddle straps, making his way methodically around Levi’s mare as he watched on. “Waterskin’s are in these pouches here. Some dried figs and bread for breakfast in here, but don’t overeat!” He checked the buckles on the left saddlebags again. Everything was in order. He was being pedantic.

Levi came up beside him and placed his arm on the saddle, barring Eren’s way to prevent him from doing another lap.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want me to take back with me?”

Levi’s kaffiyeh was tugged beneath his chin and Eren, for lack of anything else to do with his restless hands, set about adjusting the coarse cloth.

“No, nothing urgent. Will you visit Mikasa when you get back? Just to tell her I haven’t gotten myself killed in the meantime.”

Levi’s hand stilled his, threading their fingers together.

“Eren, I’ve crossed this desert a hundred times.”

“Alone?” Eren retorted, even though he knew it was pointless. Even though he knew there was never a more equipped person for the task.

“Alone, only about two dozen.” Levi’s smile was in his eyes, warm and understanding. His fingers tightened around Eren’s in a reassuring squeeze, the leather soft and worn from wear. “Honestly, I’m more worried about you.”

“If I suddenly drop dead someone will find my body soon enough, unlike you.”

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren took his face in his hands, smiling at the amusement only he could tell was hidden beneath layers of composure and plastered-on nonchalance. He pressed their lips together and he tried to make it brief and light. He tried to temper down his worry, but even he could tell the kiss was a little bit urgent and desperate.

“Be careful. Be safe. I love you.”

Levi’s eyes widened. Eren continued his fastidious safety-checks. His heartbeat rattled against his ribcage like a stampede and his fingers fumbled over Levi’s cloak clasp, but he kept his expression carefully steady. It was a wonder the words hadn’t tripped over themselves on the way out.

“Let me fuss.” Eren pulled up the scarf over Levi’s nose and mouth even as the older man continued to stare at him in stunned silence. He pinned Levi with a challenging look. “I didn’t get to fuss last time you left and I spent every day you were delayed wishing I’d had the courage to say something before you’d gone, just in case.”

Levi was as still as a statue. Eren forged on.

“I thought, even if you’d pushed me away in disgust, at least I wouldn’t have spent the rest of time wondering ‘ _what if?_ ’ you know? I hated that feeling most of all.”

And he was rambling, he knew it, but it also needed to be said. _He_ knew it went without saying, but it felt like sometimes Levi didn’t quite believe some things were real. Maybe it was his past, the fact that he’d worked so hard and struggled so much to get to where he was now, that he couldn’t understand that good things could just _happen_. Their conversation last night had made Eren realise just how unused to this kind of thing Levi was. Levi was always reserved and restrained and that was just something Eren was used to by now, and to realise all the things Levi must not be saying aloud, the constant self-doubt and second guessing. It was endearing and heartbreaking all at once.

“Eren.” Levi’s gloved hand suddenly brought him back to reality, warm and steadying against his flushed cheek. It was a wonder how even after weeks of sharing a bedroll, such a small touch could still make him so flustered. “I’ll be fine.”

Gentle fingers coaxed his chin up so their gazes met. Only Levi’s eyes were visible now, but it’s all Eren ever needed to see to read him. In the quiet stillness of the early hour with so many unspoken things between them, Eren was happy. He was happy because they understood each other. They didn’t need to say these things. He resolved himself to love Levi loudly and he would treasure Levi’s quiet adoration in kind. He didn’t expect Levi’s next words, pushed out tentatively like they were a foreign language.

“I… love you too.”

Eren couldn’t help his laugh at how stilted and awkward the words sounded, then immediately felt bad.

“I don’t say it,” Levi said defensively. “I don’t think I’ve ever said it, not even to Isabel or Ambu.” Eren just wrapped him in a hug that undid all the careful adjustments he’d made to Levi’s uniform. He pressed his face into the rough, dusty fabric of Levi’s scarf, breathing in the smell of desert sand and sweat. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was the last time he’d get to be so unbearably affectionate for a while. Levi would probably welcome the solitude of several day’s solo riding after it.

“You don’t have to say it.”

Levi’s arms wrapped around him slowly. Everything Levi did was deliberate and calculated, but nothing was more so than his intimacy. He did it like he hadn’t thought to touch someone in such a way, and to do so warred with a thousand other instincts rearing up inside him.

He didn’t have to say it. Not with words.

 

Eren watched Levi leave. Watched his dark form grow distant, the trail of hoof prints disappearing in the windblown sand until he was no longer visible.

“He’ll be fine. He’s done this so many times before.”

Eren hadn’t heard Rico come up behind him. Wasn’t sure how long she’d been there. He smiled tightly at her, not sure what to say.

“I know.”

She meant well, but he didn’t know what to do with awkward sympathy from a superior.

“Excuse me, Sir. I better help with breakfast.”

Rico nodded her dismissal and Eren eagerly scurried off.

At the campfire he found Amya already helping tend to the breakfast preparations. She was slicing bread loafs into as equal portions as the misshapen shapes would allow. Eren had decided to maybe help tend to the fire when he heard her call out, and when he looked back in surprise, saw he holding out a spare bread knife to him. She nodded at the remainder of loafs that needed slicing.

“Is that a threat?” Eren asked, indicating the knife. Amya tilted her face to the side, her face blank.

“That depends on your conduct.”

They stared at each other for a short moment as if sizing the other up. Eren wasn’t sure who cracked first, but suddenly they were both smiling. His shoulders relaxed and he took the knife and the silent truce it entailed before taking up position at her side.

“I think I owe you an apology,” he said, sawing into the hardened crust of the cooling loaf. He saw Amya shaking her head from the corner of his eye. She shrugged her long black braid over her shoulder and blew the loose strands from out of her face.

“No, you were just doing your job. I took it personally. I owe you one too.”

“You were looking out for Marie, as was your job.”

Amya stopped hacking at her own rock-hard loaf to look over at him.

“So we’re good?”

Eren smiled back.

“I sure hope so.”

 

*************

Levi made the journey to Trost in the estimated two days. He encountered no unexpected trouble; the weather was consistent and as good as can be expected in a sandy wasteland. His rations were perfectly calculated and the last few legs of his journey were swifter with empty saddlebags and the anticipation of a shower and fresh clothes soon to come. A lot of the soldiers hated solo rides. He knew it drove Mike stir-crazy with loneliness and it made many others plain uncomfortable and anxious given the risks if anything went sideways. But Levi enjoyed them the most; short solo rides were an opportunity for meditation and relaxation better than a full night’s sleep in a comfortable bed.

But he missed Eren.

It took him till nightfall the first day for it to register, because that was when his absence was felt keenest. During these past few weeks of riding, they’d always ridden together in companionable silence. They’d make camp together, working around each other with practised synchronicity, tend to what chores needed to be done, and then they’d slip into bed together.

Levi made camp alone. He unsaddled Daksha and made up his tent, doing it all himself. He’d done it all himself a thousand times and it wasn’t difficult. He could probably do it with his eyes closed. It was nice, though, to have someone working on the next step without having to say a word. Someone who knew what to do next, knew the way you liked something done, knew it all and did it all without having to say a word.

Levi brushed down his mare. Fed her, and crooned to her gently. Asked her how she was. It’s quiet, isn’t it? He asked. Which was strange, because Eren was bubbly and lively, but when it was just the two of them, it was like he was bubbly and lively without saying a word. It was quiet in the absence of Eren’s presence more than his conversation. _You’re_ not a very good conversationalist, are you? Daksha just snorted, unimpressed by his idea of conversation. Well, Levi said with a parting pat. Who am I to judge?

He ate his dinners over a campfire more smouldering embers than a blaze, then curled up in his bedroll which felt unusually large without another body squeezed beside his. Nights in the desert were cold and lonely, and those last two days felt immeasurably long no matter how fast he rode.

 

Hanji had heard word of Levi’s return. As soon as the Garrison spotted his approach they’d sent a messenger straight back to the base with the news. They knew he’d come up to their office first, as was custom; to deliver a preliminary report to the highest ranking Officer in Shadis’ absence, but mostly because it’s just how things had always been done. They still jumped when he slammed through the office door, sandy and seething.

“Levi!”

“Hey.”

Hanji meandered through the stacks of papers and tomes in their office, arms outstretched before cringing and halting a short distance away.

“Oh, boy.” Hanji wafted at the air between them theatrically. “How I’ve missed your glower! Sit, sit.”

Levi did just that and wasted no time beginning to strip out of his dust-coated gear. Hanji didn’t seem to notice the mess, pushing aside the paperwork they’d been working on so they could sit on the desktop in front of him. Levi launched into his report without ceremony, tugging savagely at his bootlaces as he rattled off the bare facts.

“They’re five to six days out. Everything is running smoothly, there are twelve Juminyan escorts plus their Commander Ailith and six Royal attendants for the Princess. Two carriages, three supply wagons.”

Hanji knew Levi well enough to know when he just wanted to do his job and be out.

“I’ll have the initial news sent to Acalapura, but Shadis will expect a full report by tomorrow.”

“I know the drill.”

Hanji eyed their friend curiously.

“You’re grumpier than usual. That says something.”

Levi stood up, sand cloak and kaffiyeh thrown over his arm.

“That’s everything. I’ll have the report on Shadis’ desk by midday tomorrow.”

“Eren withdrawal?” Hanji continued, pretending not to have heard him. Levi’s face was impassive, but that in itself said a thing or two after years of acquaintance. Hanji’s voice softened. “How is he? That was a hell of a first assignment, did everything go alright?”

And it was incredible, the near-imperceptible change that came over Levi then. Suddenly, escaping Hanji’s scrutiny and seeking the closest bath house was no longer his first priority. Levi’s smile at Eren’s name was weary but warm.

“Yeah no shit, but honestly, that kid is a bag of tricks. I don’t know how he does it, but he’s now close friends with Marie or something. We’d go to her tent for tea after dinner every night and they’d just talk for hours like old friends. Rico wanted Eren to try and get information out of the Princesses attendants if even that, except now I’m pretty sure he could ask her for state secrets and she’d tell him everything she knew in a heartbeat.”

“Marie the _Princess_?” Hanji’s tone was incredulous, and with good reason.

“The one and the same.”

“How did he… how did that even start?”

“She invited him in for tea.”

“…Why?”

“Because he made a good impression on her Lady-in-Waiting and she was curious what all the fuss was about. I guess.”

Levi threw up his hands in perplexed defeat. Hanji stared at him for a long moment as if waiting for him to admit to a joke. He just shrugged with the full-body exhaustion of a man who had long since relinquished all attempts to understand how such things worked.

The slow grin stretching across Hanji’s face was calculating and maniacal.

“This could be interesting.”

“Talk about over-performing. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to recount it in the report without sounding like a bizarre exaggeration.”

“I think Shadis knows you’re not the type for flowery language and he will want to know about such an… unexpected turn of events.”

Levi pulled a wide-eyed expression that seemed to say ' _we’ll see how_ that _goes_ ’.

“I better head off.”

“Yeah. Good job, old boy. It’s good to have you back.”

Levi scoffed good-naturedly.

“Fuck off. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Get out of here. You’re stinking up my office and trailing sand over my clean floors!”

Levi cast a disparaging glance around Hanji’s mess-strewn work space and stamped his sand-caked boots vindictively at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translation:**  
>  _Daksha_ (Levi's mare) - Sanskrit girls name meaning ‘brilliant’.


	83. The Queen's Contest

“Commander Shadis has delivered the initial expedition report.”

General Haroun placed the open parchment on the Emperor’s desk. Erwin remained at the wide window overlooking the Southern gardens. He didn’t turn at the General’s voice.

“You’ve read it?”

“Of course.”

“Anything I should be worried about?”

“Everything seems to be going as planned; the contingent is projected to arrive within five to six days at the current progress. There have been no unforseen events except a slower pace than initially estimated given the pace of the supply wagons.”

“Jumina build?” Erwin asked knowingly.

“Not made for desert sands,” The General confirmed.

The two men shared a satisfied silence. There was nothing quite like a predictably dull report. It was a welcome lull in a hectic day.

“How is Mikasa? I know you’ve been keeping an eye on her. Mind telling me why?”

Now Erwin did turn to face the General, head tilted curiously.

“Same reason I keep an eye on everyone around you, Padişah. You didn’t question me when I ran surveillance on your last lover.”

“She is not my lover.”

The General’s lips twitched as if he’d held back a sceptical smile, but the slip was calculated. Erwin was meant to have seen it.

“Don’t touch her,” Erwin said firmly. “I say this out of concern for both of you, by the way. She might look bright and pretty, but the venomous ones always are.”

The General chuckled.

“I’m well aware of that. She’s bought up a handful of pleasure houses across the city in just as many days. I can’t help but wonder at the timing.”

“Marie,” Erwin answered. “She’s afraid of her.”

“Mikasa Begum?” For once, a look of surprise. The General had not foreseen this.

“In case Marie turns out to be another Mahjabin Begum. Allies and influence to match those of a Queen.”

“Perhaps so, but I don’t like how fast and easily she’s amassing her resources. You say she’s just protecting herself from Marie, but who’s to say it’s not with some greater scheme in mind for the future? Regardless of what she says and tells you, her son is next in line for the throne. If something were to happen to you, at the rate she’s rising, she wouldn’t meet much resistance were she to stake a claim on the succession.”

“I’m aware of the threat she poses, Haroun.” Erwin made his way over to his desk and picked up his lukewarm cup of tea. His next words were a murmur, spoken more to himself. “She’d have made a brilliant Queen.”

“She’d have knifed you in your nuptial bed,” The General muttered.

Erwin laughed.

“Levi said the same.” He sighed, finally taking a sip of his tea and grimacing as the cooled contents met his lips. “Well. Let’s just get me married first and I’ll worry about my future wife and the mother of my child getting along in time.”

Erwin looked at the General and was met with a doubtful expression.

“…That doesn’t sound promising.”

“Pessimism is ill-suited to a battle field, Haroun. You of all people should know that.”

“So is naïve optimism. This is not _my_ battle, Padişah.”

Erwin pointed a stern finger at the other man.

“Inaction is exactly what turns a neighbour’s battle into a personal war.”

General Haroun rolled his eyes.

“This is why you have a personal harem, Padişah. To prevent this exact scenario. Why did you have to go be the rebel son?”

************

The bell at the Headless Horseman’s door tinkled as Levi pushed into the store. He breathed in the smells of wood and smoked spices as he made his winding way to the front desk, the aged floorboards creaking beneath his boots. A couple of the shelves had been rearranged since he’d last been in and new products fresh and bountiful after the monsoon harvest were packed tight into the sagging shelves. There was a lot more green produce and the smell of young crushed leaves was sharp and fresh in the low-ceilinged store. Levi plucked at some unfamiliar fresh herbs bound and stacked in a wicker basket as he waited for someone to appear behind the counter summoned by the doorbell.

“Won’t be a moment!” He heard from somewhere behind the curtain concealing the back of house, followed by a crash.

“Marco?” He called worriedly, craning to try and catch a glimpse around the curtain. “Everything alright?”

Marco’s head popped out from around the curtain and his face lit up with recognition.

“Captain!” He bustled out, wiping his hands on his green-stained apron.

“You smell like liquor,” Levi observed. Marco paused and blinked.

“I – medicine. It’s medicinal alcohol.”

Levi was a soldier. He’d poured rubbing alcohol on his fair share of open wounds enough times to have burned his sinuses to shit from the stink. He knew the difference.

His smile was unconvinced and after a moment Marco seemed to realise he was in no immediate threat of arrest.

“What brings you here? We heard you’d landed the other day. Certainly weren’t expecting a visit. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Some water would be nice, if you’re not too busy…”

Marco gestured to the empty store in response.

“Quiet hour. I’ll be two seconds, please, take a seat.”

Levi was ushered to a small round table set unobtrusively in the corner of the room. There were two sturdy wooden chairs set on either side with a small ceramic pot of brown sugar and a scraggly vase full of fragrant herbs placed in the centre. He’d never noticed the set up before, an unusual addition to such a clustered store that seemed desperate to utilize any and all available space, but as he settled into one of the seats and looked out over the store, he decided it was a rather nice idea.

Marco disappeared into a small sectioned of kitchenette behind the counter and appeared with a cup of water which he set down at the table before taking the other available seat. He stretched out his wooden leg and leaned forward, eyes bright and eager.

“How was the expedition? How is Eren?”

Levi rattled off an abbreviated version of the expedition report tailored to Marco’s interests, answering the questions the freckled boy peppered him with to the best of his ability. He couldn’t seem to comprehend the fact that Eren had an audience with the Queen herself and Levi admitted that it was certainly an unexpected outcome.

“It’s strange to not have him around. Even after he moved out with Mikasa, I’m so used to him constantly dropping by and helping out. These past few weeks have probably been the longest I’ve gone without seeing him since we met.”

“He has a way of cementing himself into your everyday, that’s for sure.”

Marco laughed.

“Oh yeah. It will be good to have him back. Three days is not so much; Mikasa especially will be glad to see him.”

Levi had almost forgotten why he’d swung by. Chatting with Marco was surprisingly easy; they were hardly familiar, but the young man had a way of making every exchange flow smoothly. Even Levi could enjoy the conversation.

“Actually, that’s why I dropped by. I wanted to check up on her but I haven’t been able to catch her. I tried her house and Wall Rose, but no luck. Is everything alright?”

Levi had thought for sure he’d catch Mikasa here, sharing a cup of tea with Armin bouncing in her lap.

“Ah, actually, she’d been rather tied up lately. Even we’ve had trouble catching her.”

The doorbell rang and the conversation paused as both men turned to see whoever entered to appear from around the labyrinth of shelves. There was a sound of shoes being removed and a couple crates being pushed around on the floor and Marco straightened up in his seat.

“Jean! We’re at the back table. Guess who popped in?”

Sure enough Jean soon appeared, shaking out his hair and flushed from the sun.

“Oh.” He seemed caught off-guard by the sight of his partner and Levi sitting down for a mid-afternoon chat. He looked between them as if waiting for an explanation and Levi saw him straighten up slightly when their eyes met.

“Hello, Jean.”

The greeting seemed to jolt him back into the present.

“Hello…”

Marco pushed on, taking over the conversation to expertly steer it back out of the awkward it was threatening to veer into.

“Captain Levi was just telling me about the expedition. He said Eren ought to be home in around three days. He was also looking for Mikasa...”

Levi looked from Marco to Jean, not entirely sure how to interpret the way the former had said that.  Mentioning Mikasa seemed to switch something inside Jean; the hesitance seemed to disappear and he sighed, meeting Levi’s eyes.

“She’s probably in the capital, then. Seems to be where she’s always at nowadays.”

“What? As in Sina?”

“As in Acalapura,” Marco supplied.

“So I take it everything is going smoothly with the Emperor, then?”

“She’s bought up half the brothels and pleasure houses in the city,” Jean interjected. “She’s up there on business.”

Levi blinked as this piece of information sunk in. He’d been gone for a little under a month; what on earth had happened in the meantime?! He tried to keep the bewilderment from his expression.

“…Why?”

Jean snorted. “She says she’s just taking countermeasures in case this new Queen is an issue.”

“She’s certainly attracting attention,” Marco added. “Which I guess was her aim.”

Levi drummed his fingers on the table-top. His jaw was clenched so hard he could feel his teeth grind.

“Not if it’s the wrong kind. I’m no expert, but it’s not like she’d buying up rice paddies; brothels are a pretty political gesture. Everyone knows it means you hold a lot of secrets that could ruin some very important people.”

And Marie was no threat. She was as harmless as a fieldmouse, and he could attest to that personally.

“Mikasa’s putting herself at risk. Someone’s going to take this this wrong way; as a show of offence not defence, and then it’s going to turn nasty.”

Jean’s expression hadn’t changed; he looked angry and resigned just as he had when Mikasa had first been brought up, but after hearing Levi’s words, Marco looked worried and scared.

“Mikasa is a difficult case; there aren’t many people she listens to. I don’t really know enough to say anything either and she knows that. She’s ambitious and kind of aggressive with everything she does which has worked excellently for her, but I suppose that way of doing things might not work outside the lower city…”

“Where’s Armin?”

“With her,” Jean answered.

Levi massaged his temples.

“Hopefully I can catch her before Eren arrives. Last thing we need is a showdown with the new Queen.”

“Good luck getting her to listen,” Jean grumbled. “She’s convinced everything is going to go to shit. She always has liked to see things through herself rather than relying on everyone else to play fair.”

“I don’t blame her, she wasn’t raised to expect everyone else to play fair.”

Marco and Jean conceded his point with a sigh.

“She’d listen to Eren.”

Levi pursed his lips. But Eren wasn't here.

 

************

Eren’s skin was beginning to blister. He sat at the edge of camp looking towards the horizon and straining for a glimpse of Trost’s distinctive walls and towering obelisks. They would be home soon. Two days, Rico had estimated, squinting at the stars and measuring her maps with pointy metal instruments. Eren smoothed Marco’s burn salve across the raw skin of his forearms and face and turned towards the wind.

He missed his friends. He wondered what they were up to. Was his sister alright? The more he thought about her, the more worried he’d get. A month was a long time to leave her amidst all the turmoil. It had seemed to be going smoothly when he’d left, but then again these problems had a habit of popping up out of nowhere when you least expected it. Eren knew better than to get too complacent with peace. He knew Mikasa was okay as long as his friends were with her. Erwin also wouldn’t let anything happen to her, he liked to believe. And now Levi would have gotten home and checked up on her too. They were all fine. He’d ride through those gates in a few days’ time and see his friends and family in the waiting crowd, cheering for him and welcoming him home like he’d always dreamed of when he was younger.

Eren cleaned the excess salve from his fingers in the sand, running his fingers through the fin grains until they were dusty and dry.

He missed Levi too, and he felt a little guilty for it. He’d been homesick and missed his friends and family over the past few weeks, but now he missed Levi and it had barely been a few days. But the camp was so lonely without him, as ridiculous as that sounded. Levi had taken their tent with him so Eren had moved in with Petra who’d had a tent to herself all this time. Petra was a significantly more talkative bunkmate, and yet something major was lacking. He missed waking up in familiar arms.

“Eren.”

Eren turned and immediately stumbled to his feet at the sight of Marie in a heavy sand cloak standing behind him, hands clasped neatly at her front.

“Marie!” It wasn’t common to see the Princess out and about without a legion of Jumina escorts milling about her like they expected a siege any moment in the middle of the desert. Eren could see even now there were the two sentries that guarded her tent trailing her from a distance, but it was an unlikely hour for a walk.

Marie leaned forward and squinted at him. She pointed to her face, and then to his.

“What is this on your face?”

“Oh. It's a salve.” Eren showed her the near-empty pot in his hand and rubbed at his slimy face self-consciously. “For burns. Um, what can I do for you?”

“Yes. I wanted to ask of you a… favour,” Marie hesitated around the new word Eren had taught her days ago. At his encouraging nod, she continued. “I spoke to Ailith, then Rico. And they said it is fine. But I wanted your agreement.”

“For what?”

“I wondered if… you would accompany me to the Palace.” Marie swallowed nervously at Eren’s stunned expression. “When we arrive. I… I am to go to the Palace to meet with Erwin and I will have Amya and my guard, of course, but I am… afraid. I am nervous and it is not the same, you know? It is silly and I am being silly but. It would be nice to have some familiar face near. I wonder if… you would join my escort.”

For a moment, all Eren could think about was having to ride all the way to the Palace on top of all this time he’d spent on the road. About riding right past his waiting friends and family and waiting for another several hours and perhaps even an extra day or two depending on how things went before he could finally be with them again. But then he looked at Marie, standing there small and swamped in her oversized cloak, looking at him like she’d already asked too much. The silence seemed to chip away at her even more and her eyes lowered almost shamefully.

“You must miss your home. I know how much you must want to see your family. I understand if you don’t—”

“Marie, of _course_ I will.”

Eren crossed the short distance between them until he stood in front of the Princess. He took her small hands in his and smiled.

“It would be my honour to welcome you home.”

“Your family…?”

“Would beat me unconscious for my bad manners if they learned I’d abandoned our new Queen instead of giving her a good first impression of Trost. Don’t worry about my family, they’re not going anywhere.”

His heart ached even as he said it, thinking of Armin and Mikasa who now seemed even further away. It was only a couple hours. He had a job to do, and more importantly, a friend in need. They would understand.

“Thank you, Eren.” Marie’s eyes teared up and Eren acted on impulse, pulling her small frame into him and wrapping her in in a hug. He saw her guards twitch into motion out of the corner of his eye, moving towards them before stilling again when Marie returned the embrace instead of struggling against it.

Eren was acutely aware in that moment just how young and scared Marie was for the role she was expected to play. He was angry for her and resolved to follow her right in to her meeting with Erwin and lay down some ground rules for the Emperor himself if need be. He would even get Levi and Mikasa there to posture imposingly beside him, too.

Eren heard Marie sniff and placed a comforting hand on the back of her head. He was getting salve all over her cloak and her fluffy hair was sticking to his face. It was not the most ideal circumstances for an emotional embrace, but it was obvious how much it was needed.

“It was an honour to escort you, Marie, but I would like to think we are also friends by now.” He murmured.  “If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask.”


	84. The Heroes Welcome

They made camp a little short of Trost’s walls so everybody could change into their formal attire for a grand entrance through the City gates. Marie’s attendants swarmed into her tent, arms laden with swathes of sparkling brocade and trailing lace, and didn’t re-emerge for a good several hours save to fetch refreshments. Petra, Nanaba, Rico and Eren helped each other with their buckles, straps, and pins, wrapping their sand cloaks carefully around their neatly pressed uniforms to preserve them until they reached the gates. They ate, they drank, and they milled about restlessly. It was one thing to count down days until they reached home with nothing but miles of sand and the stars to measure distance by, but to see the tell-tale spires and minarets from so close was taunting.

Finally Marie was done and the order was given for them to ride on. They got into formation; Ailith and Rico spearheading the contingent with Petra and Fayette as banner men from both nations following close behind with the bright embroidered banners of Trost and Jumina billowing behind them like sails. Nanaba and Eren flanked the Royal caravan with the rest of the Jumina escort spread around them evenly, aesthetically, and strategically. The Jumina fold wore charcoal grey with deep scarlet sashes across their chests. They looked so solemn and sombre beside the gold and green of the Scout colours.

Eren had been coached on how he was to ride. Even as his heartbeat quickened with the sight of the portcullis rising to welcome them and the sound of the swelling cheers and blaring horns drifted across the sand, he kept his expression carefully controlled. Right hand on sword hilt, left on the reins. Eyes ahead, face impassive. Chin up, back straight. Stay in formation. Rico’s sharp instructions were like a mantra in his head. He swept off his sand cloak as they neared, stuffing the dusty garment out of sight in his saddlebag. Ahead of him, the silks of the streaming Trost Banner and Jumina banners glimmered in the sunlight like jewels catching light. He could see the dark figures of the garrison on the walls watching their approach. He knew they looked incredible. He knew theirs was a sight to behold; their perfect formation, their elegant uniform, their enviable quest and their royal guest. It was exactly the kind of mission he’d always dreamed of while watching the Scouts ride home from their latest expedition.

They were riding through the gates, then, and the cheers were deafening. Eren had to fight all his instincts not to beam from ear to ear. The emotions coursing through him were dizzying, and it took all he had not to spin in his saddle to survey the crowds that had turned up in droves to greet them like champions. Garlands and petals rained on their parade, trampled under hooves and settling in his hair. Eren wondered if his friends could see him. He wondered what Mikasa was thinking as she watched his dream come true. But he stayed professional, even though it took every ounce of self-control. He kept his eyes ahead, his expression impassive, and he rode on.

The crowds welcomed home their soldiers and their new Queen, straining from the side-lines for a glimpse through the drawn curtains of the Royal caravan. Eren wondered if Marie could understand their words through the din and racket. Wondered if Amya was translating their excitement and intrigue to her, or if it was only making her more anxious. Perhaps she’d never faced crowds like this before? From Marie’s explanation of Jumina’s attitudes to their rulers and the relative insignificance of their family, it was very possible Marie had never even seen such gatherings and crowds, and certainly not for _her_.

He was starting to ache from the rigid posture he was holding. It helped to be loose while riding so your body swayed with the horse’s motions and didn’t shudder and jar with every step. He already hurt from weeks in the saddle, but these last few hours riding ‘aesthetically’ through the city and into the Capital would easily be the hardest part of the journey. And the going was _boring_ at such a slow pace when you couldn’t even chat with the rider next to you to pass the time. What’s more, Rico had walked them through how the gradual dismissal of the guard would take place once they were through the City gates and it required constant vigilance so you didn’t miss your cue which meant no zoning out either. Rico and Ailith would stay with the group for the duration of the ride into the upper city, but most of the other escorts would be dismissed bit by bit and their positions taken over by Royal Palace Guards at set points throughout the City. Only Rico, Ailith, Eren and two of the original Juminyan escort, Garroway and Mildgyth, would remain by the time they would reach Acalapura, and Eren only because Marie had specifically requested his presence.

He watched Nanaba and Petra peel away from the group when the time for their dismissal came. They sent him sympathetic looks as they steered their mounts away to be replaced by new stony-faced guards and Eren forced a bright smile in response. As the sun reached its zenith in the sky and beat down on him from above, Eren tried not to feel too miserable as he thought of the shower he could have been having and the meal he could have been eating from the comfort of his own home. After all, he wasn’t the only one who had to stay on till the end; he was certain the last two Juminyan escorts and the two expedition Commanders were just as tired as he was. Eren consoled himself with thoughts of the expensive food they’d have prepared for their arrival at the Palace. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe he’d dine as well as Rico, Ailith, or Marie, but whatever scraps they’d dredge up for the honour guard would probably still have cost more than an entire week’s groceries in Shiganshina.

The last time Eren had made the journey to Acalapura had been in the awkwardly stifled aftermath of his midnight confession to Levi, so he was pleasantly surprised to find the trip felt a lot shorter without having to share a carriage with a man who had possibly rejected him.

Before he knew it, the procession was crossing the long paved drive leading to Acalapura’s entrance. Size large rectangular ponds lined the broad walkway on either side, each bursting with a different variety and assortment of brightly coloured lotuses. Groundskeepers in wide straw hats poled flat-bottomed reed boats along the edge of the water, netting out dead leaves and detritus to keep the water gardens looking impossibly impeccable. Gleaming white marble water fountains gurgled quietly at the centre of every pond; statues of rearing horses, dancing maidens, elephants and battling warriors frozen in animation. Beyond the span of the massive ponds were where Acalapura’s infamous public gardens began, and Eren could make out richly-dressed nobles wandering arm-in-arm between the trimmed hedges and flowering vines. Everything was so carefully in place. Not a loose leaf was where it shouldn’t be, any wilderness wrestled into submission and poised to perfection. Everything was mirrored and symmetrical, the great hulking trees lining the outer edge of the ponds aligning perfectly with its opposite like partnered dancers waiting for their cue.

The gathering crowds and curious onlookers had been left behind once their procession had entered the Royal Grounds, so now the riding formation gradually relaxed enough to allow for some open-mouthed gaping and quiet conversation. Eren saw the carriage curtain twitch from the corner of his eye and a moment later a hushed ‘ _psst_!’ commanded his attention. He turned to see Amya peering through the window grate, staring wide-eyed at the scenery stretching out behind him. Eren nudged his mare closer to the carriage and leaned in.

“How’s Marie?”

“Restless and hot. Oh wow, look at all that! Are these the gardens Captain Levi mentioned?”

“No, these are just the public gardens. Although I suppose they count too; they are part of the Royal Grounds. The gardens he mentioned are in the Palace.”

Amya’s dark gaze flicked towards him in disbelief.

“Inside? The Palace? How is that possible?” She pressed against the door, awkwardly trying to get a glimpse of the Palace ahead of them through the window grate.

Eren looked towards the towering rock fortress at the end of the walkway, rising out of the landscape like some gargantuan monument. He could see the great entrance to Acalapura; an imposing set of two giant stone elephants with raised trunks that met to form a stone archway into the Palace. Acalapura itself stood majestic and breath-taking in the bright midday sun, the silhouette of the buildings at its flattened peak only barely visible from the ground. He’d been up there himself, while Levi had met with Erwin. He’d walked through all the gardens that flourished up so high, maintained so diligently by the dozens of gardeners who saw to it daily. At night they lit it all up with stained-glass lanterns that made you feel like you were wondering through something out of a dream. He never had seen anything like it and doubted he ever would again wherever future adventures with the Scouts took him.

“Don’t you have a window to see out the front of the carriage?” Eren asked. He knew he’d seen the little sliding panel placed near the driver designed for easy communication between the driver and passenger. “Look at the Palace. You can see it now.”

“The Princess is there. Do you see the Palace, Madam?”

Eren laughed as he watched through the gap in the curtains as the two women crowd at the front of the carriage like excited little girls to peer through the narrow opening. He hadn’t seen Marie this entire last leg of the journey, not since she’d changed into her new gown in preparation for her arrival. He could see now there were volumes and layers to her outfit spilling and bunching up around her, although he could make neither heads nor tails of the peculiar foreign style. There were just layers of frilly, heavily embroidered and glittering fabric piled around her, attire designed for Jumina’s far cooler climates, no doubt. It must have been sweltering.

“I see it. It’s very… square? What kind of palace is that?”

“Have you ever heard of a volcano?” He asked. He never heard of such a thing until Levi had explained to him how Acalapura had been formed, after all. He found himself explaining to Amya everything he knew, repeating to the best of his memory what Levi had taught him weeks ago. Marie occasionally gave some input, some shard of insight gleaned from her lengthy tuition sessions into Trost’s history. Eren told them about the rooftop terrace gardens and those bordering the edges of the Palace on every level, spilling over the sides of the fortresses stone walls in bright technicolour blossoms and vines and letting in the sun from great arched windows. He’d thought a fortress palace carved into molten stone would be dark and gloomy, but generations of royal artisans and craftsmen had done everything they could to turn Acalapura into a Palace fit for an Emperor. It was no longer needed as purely a strategic stronghold in case of attack and so slowly the impervious stone walls had been carved away into something beautiful and breath-taking.

Eren had forgotten their conversation was meant to be discreet, so he was startled when he looked up to see several of the Royal Guard escorting them watching him with unreadable expressions. Thinking they might have perhaps been disapproving his relaxed behaviour, he quietly excused himself from Amya and Marie and quickly drew his mare back into position, trying to look as stony-faced and serious as everyone else.

They reached the great towering elephant statues of the Palace’s main entrance. When Eren had arrived with Levi, they’d taken one of the hundreds of side entrances, so he felt himself straighten up with excitement at the prospect of entering the great Palace in all its glory.

Rico drew up alongside them as Marie’s carriage was pulled up to the great Granite stairs leading into the cavernous Palace entrance. Statuesque Royal Guards in their deep black uniform with their jewelled scabbards and janbiya at their waists stood at attention all along the stairs waiting to receive their new Queen. Servants in flowing white gowns with different coloured silk sashes marking their position and status stood in a row at the base of the stairs, heads bowed and hands clasped neatly in front of them. Eren had to force his eyes away from the impressive show to pay attention to what Rico was instructing them.

“You three are Marie Begum’s Honour Guard. You are to remain with her at all times. Escort her straight to her rooms as she will not be having any formal introductions or meetings before she has the opportunity to clean up and rest. You stay with her until dismissed, then you will join the rest of the Jumina escort in the guard barracks for a changeover. Understood?”

Eren blinked as the other escorts nodded solemnly. He understood that this was expected for _them_ , but did he have to stick around as well? He had a family to get home to. Rico met his eye briefly and gave a slight shake of her head which did little to answer his questions. Was that a ‘ _no, these instructions don’t apply to you_ ,’ or a ‘ _not now_ ’? Eren was beginning to feel the wear of the journey now, all the more so knowing how close he’d been to home. The excitement of seeing the Palace again didn’t outweigh his exhaustion. He forced down the now familiar taste of resent. Marie needed him. She was tired too, and completely alone.

They all stood aside at attention as the carriage door opened and a uniformed guard held out his hand to help down Marie. When she emerged, Eren could imagine he heard everyone collectively hold in their breaths. She looked stunning and regal, exactly like a foreign princess would be expected to look. Eren hadn’t caught much of a glimpse of her through the carriage window, but now he could see her outfit in all its glory. Her voluminous golden tresses had been twisted into an elaborate knot at the base of her neck, netted in a delicate gold-corded caul studded with white gems. She wore a gown unlike anything Eren had ever seen. A gold and white silk corset encased Maria’s torso like armour, embroidered with stylised designs of stags and lilies intertwined by vines. Her arms were sheathed in long gold silk sleeves and her gloved hands were sparkling with rings boasting massive gemstones in every colour.

The skirts of the gown were what really stole the show. Great swathes of gold and white embroidered brocade splayed out from her waist, cascading out like the flared petals of an upturned rose. There was probably enough fabric there, Eren imagined, to clothe a small village. Amya followed behind her Mistress obediently as they ascended up the stairs, holding up the train of her mesmerising skirts a suitable distance away.

Eren was used to seeing Marie’s playfully unguarded expressions as they talked in her tent in the evening. He was surprised to see her now, her beautiful face a mask of dignified aloofness. She looked every part a Queen, and he had to remind himself she was groomed for this from birth. Even though he knew she was young and nervous, she was equipped to handle this better than anyone. He felt a glow of pride and awe as he watched her walk up the stairs like she’d been raised in Acalapura, her posture straight and regal. He took up his position trailing in her wake with the rest of the Honour Guard. He wasn’t sure if she’d need him after all. She certainly looked like she had it under control.

The servants dispersed immediately to gather up Marie’s belongings and lead her to her private quarters. Eren watched their efficiency and synchronization as they swarmed, each knowing exactly what needed to be done and in what time. Inside the Palace, several serious looking gentlemen were waiting to receive them, and Ailith and Rico went to greet them. They exchanged Jumina’s salute and quickly conversed in low serious tones before turning to greet Marie, bowing low and reverently. Marie just nodded at them, and Eren observed this seemed to be exactly what they expected. They all bowed again and remained bowed until she’d walked past them, following the servants leading her to her rooms like she already knew exactly where she was going and was frankly bored by all the ceremony.

Ailith and Rico remained behind to talk with the serious looking men. Eren recognised one of them, the Chief of the Royal Guard who’d come to Wall Rose to arrest several of their clients, amongst those gathered. He didn’t have a chance to look more closely before they were whisked away deep into the belly of Acalapura, trailing behind the Royal Guard and servants as hopelessly out of his depth as the foreigners he was escorting.

He tried not to look too green and awestruck as they were lead through the Palace to Marie’s rooms. Everyone else seemed well-enough practised at remaining undistracted and even Amya managed to keep her gaze straight ahead and not get caught up in the wonder of being inside Acalapura, but Eren had no training or practise in that art. It took all his focus to keep his attention forward and his pace matching with the rest of the escort. He resolved to focus on the back of Marie’s jewelled head to keep from wheeling about in excitement. Their unison footfalls echoed hauntingly around the cavernous carved walls of the rock fortress. It was significantly cooler in here, shadowed from the sun and surrounded by feet of dense stone, and it reminded Eren of Jumina’s castle in the mountain, although he’d never had the chance to go inside himself. They wound through so many long corridors and stairs that Eren knew there would be no chance he’d be able to retrace his footsteps without getting hopelessly lost. The manpower and time it must have taken to hollow out a hardened rock the size of the one Acalapura was made out of to create the fortress it was unfathomable to him.

Eventually they did reach Marie’s rooms and the ten foot tall double doors were pushed open with great reverence by two servants who then stepped aside with bowed heads. Eren wondered why Marie didn’t immediately stride in and his question was answered when Garroway and Mildgyth strode forward with hands on the hilts of their sabers and entered first, methodically sweeping through the several adjoining rooms and inspecting all possible crevices an assailant could have hidden themselves away in. Eren shifted awkwardly in his place as they waited. It hadn’t even occurred to him that was something the Honour Guard would have been expected to do and he certainly hadn’t been reminded. He guessed it made sense; a foreign noble about to marry into the Royal family might be the target of certain attacks from dissenting factions.

When the room sweep was done, Marie entered, followed by her dutiful procession of attendants who scattered around to room to open windows and prepare the place for her comfort. Eren saw a screen that partitioned off one of the alcoves of the massive rooms pushed aside to reveal a large stone tub sitting by huge concave windows overlooking a flowering garden. Sunlight poured in through the open windows and the gossamer curtains billowed in a lazy afternoon draught, filling the room with the scent of sweet nectar and chirping birds nesting outside. Two girls set about emptying several buckets of steaming water into the tub and mixing in little coloured glass vials of fragrant perfumes and oils that seemed to make the room smell as if the gardens themselves had crept in.

“I was taught Trostian’s favoured bathing houses,” Marie said quietly, watching them at work. She held out her arms and Amya silently stepped forward to work on the laces of her Mistress’ bodice.

“It is customary here, yes,” One of the attendants responded, pausing in her work to bow respectfully. “But we were instructed to draw a private bath as is custom in Jumina for your comfort and familiarity. The Emperor had us prepare your rooms in a wing overlooking the gardens. He was told you were fond of them.”

Eren saw Marie blink in surprise, then a small smile appeared on her face.

A hand grasped him by the elbow and Eren turned to find Garroway staring at him hard.

“We wait _outside_ as Marie begum bathes. Mildgyth will watch here,” he said in halting Trostian, and only then did it occur to Eren he was standing here gawking as the Princess was being undressed to bathe.

“Right! Oh, yes, of course,” He stammered. He bowed in Marie’s direction quickly, not even looking up to see if she’d seen, then hurried to follow the scowling Juminyan from the room, his cheeks burning.

It didn’t seem like Marie needed him very much at all right now, Eren thought as he took up position on the other side of the doors to Garroway. Several more Royal Guards were stationed all the way down the corridor, standing as still and imposing as stone pillars. He felt rather useless. He had been brought along for Marie, who had more than enough people to tend to her and more than enough things to be distracted by to need his presence to comfort her. In fact, she seemed more at ease in these settings than he did. Foreigner or not, a Palace setting was more familiar to her than it was to him no matter where in the globe it was. A months’ worth of exhaustion crept up on him now, making his bones ache and feel like they weighed a tonne. It took all his effort to stand straight and not slump against the wall. Eren was afraid to blink in case he couldn’t work up the effort to open his eyes and fell asleep standing there. Not to mention he could still feel weeks of sand embedded so deep in his skin it almost felt like a second layer.

It felt like hours, but it could only have been a few minutes when he straightened to attention at the sound of approaching footfalls and quiet voices. He recognised the figures of Captain Ailith and Rico coming towards them down the corridor, the Royal Guards saluting sharply in succession as they passed. As they arrived at the door, Captain Ailith smiled warmly and nodded for Garroway to open the door. Rico nodded curtly to them both, pausing to address them before following Ailith in.

“You two are dismissed. We’ll send for others after we’re done to take over your stations. Garroway, follow the hall down and take the servants exit to the courtyard and you will be directed to the guard’s barracks and the others. Eren, Captain Levi is waiting for you down the hall.”

Eren perked up instantly at the sound of Levi’s name. He was too tired to keep up the Captain-subordinate act with Rico today.

“He’s here?” He asked, the eagerness obvious in his tone. Rico just smiled, too tired to pretend ignorance.

“Go on. Don’t keep your Captain waiting.”


	85. The Betrothed

It hadn’t quite felt like home until he’d finally seen a familiar face, even if it was a face he’d been travelling with for the better part of the last month away.

It took everything Eren had not to fling himself at Levi and let his legs give out from under him. Let the older man drag him to the nearest well and drop his limp body in.

Levi pushed off the pillar he’d been lounging against at the sight of Eren’s approach. He was dressed formally for a trip to the Capital but out of uniform for unofficial business. In a loose pale-cream dress shirt and pressed slacks, he looked so clean and polished Eren was afraid of going anywhere near him; he felt like anything he brushed against would leave behind a grimy, dusty stain. He stopped a couple feet away and finally let himself relax enough to smile tiredly, his shoulders drooping from their stiff posture. He dropped his head and ran his fingers through the dusty mop, watching the loose sand grains drift to the stone floor.

“That’s disgusting,” Levi said, arms still crossed over his chest. Levi looked at him then, his pale eyes searching Eren’s face. He looked up and down the corridor for any loitering onlookers, and seeing none, stepped forward to close the gap between them.

“I’m dirt—,” Eren began in warning, but Levi grabbed him by the cloak collar and pulled his face down to his, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. He smelled so good Eren felt every knot in his overworked frame melt just by proximity, although it didn’t escape his notice Levi carefully kept his clean and pressed shirt a safe distance away from Eren.

They heard footsteps and Levi stepped away just as a young serving girl came around the corner, tea tray in her arms presumably headed for Marie post-bath. They stood there, quiet and awkward. So very obviously interrupted in the middle of _something_ , although Eren figured the girl would never have suspected a kiss to be it.

“Come with me,” Levi said, turning away once the girl had past.

Eren followed Levi down the winding stone corridors, too tired to pay attention where they were going anymore. Levi seemed to know the inner workings of the Palace well. He’d be expected to, after all the time he’d be coming and going from here both on official business and other. In the event of a serious security breach, he’d have to know his way around.

The bath house were located on the lowest level with wide floor to ceiling shutters that could be folded to let  the steam and humidity out into dense green private gardens. Public bath houses were common all over the city, although Eren rarely went in favour of the convenience of a showering in the backyard well. Nonetheless, he’d never seen any of such a scale before; there were several smaller octagonal pools for private baths and a large rectangular pool set in the centre of the hall, easily the length and width of the massive outside ponds he’d seen in the water gardens. Some were steaming hot while other so cold Eren could see attendants emptying further pails of chipped ice into them. Pillars were set along the hall between the pools and benches, their columns angling into arches that divided the ceiling of the bathhouse into sectioned off domes covered in elaborate mosaicked patterns that shimmered with the reflections of the water below. Attendants drifted between pools, gathering up used towels and depositing fresh ones in neatly rolled stacks on the benches. The air smelled of bath oils and perfumes, incense and steam curling together under the mirror shards set into the ceiling.

Eren was still gaping in awe when Levi prodded him gently from behind.

“Boots off.” Levi’s voice echoed around the tiled hall like a divine order. Eren did as he was told, undoing the top buckles and kicking them off with practise ease. Before he could even think to begin work on his cloak, Levi was there instead. Eren held still as the older man unclasped the Scouts brooch with practised fingers, taking the cloak and folding it neatly and briskly before placing it on a wooden bench.

“Levi, I can…”

But Levi was working methodically at his waist sash, untucking his kukri from where the sheaths had been neatly concealed against his lower back. Eren watched him, resigned to silence and just a little bit amused by how focused he looked. He undressed Eren like he was unsaddling a horse; methodical and automatic. Except Levi would probably actually talk to the horse.

Eren straightened as Levi came around to his front. He got started at the laces of his shirt and Eren was thankful for his sun-brown skin to not give away the flush he could feel creeping down his neck.

“Are you joining me?” He asked, speaking quietly because anything louder seemed obnoxious in the gentle echoes of the great room. He didn’t miss the way Levi’s pale fingers seemed to falter on the laces. Eren reached across, his own fingers snagging on Levi’s collar. He trailed patterns at the base of Levi’s throat voice dipping into a whisper. “Join me. Please?”

Eren could hear faint splashes of other bathing house patrons, hidden away in private tubs sequestered to unseen niches of the pillared, labyrinthine hall. He couldn’t see them, though. And they couldn’t see him.

He stepped closer to Levi.

“I missed you.”

Levi was relieved to have him back. Eren could read him well by now, recognising the familiar curve of his neck and dip in his shoulders like passages from a thumbed and battered copy of a favourite booked. Levi didn’t say it, and Eren didn’t need him to. He had been missed.

He took Levi’s face in his hands and kissed him. Levi used to freeze against him while being kissed, like a prey animal poised for flight. Today he moved into Eren. Moved to meet him, their bodied curving together so naturally like all those nights in the desert. Fingers found buckles and laces and straps, shucked aside coats and slipped out of sleeves.

“Where did you get this?” Levi asked softly, his fingers pressing the edge of a bruise the size of a plum beneath Eren’s ribs.

“Sparring with Fayette. Lucky shot.”

He hummed, placated. The sound a thrilling vibration against the sensitive skin of Eren’s neck.

Eren forgot where they were. Forgot how bone-tired he felt and the grate of sand against his sun-scorched skin. His hands ran reverently over the smooth ridges of Levi’s scars, mapping and memorizing them all over. Levi’s hands were cool relief over him. Gentle, tentative touches down his chest and across his back. Feeling for injury, pulling him closer.

It felt like months since Eren had last indulged in a bath. He sunk into the water of the central bath, sighing as the cool water embraced his sore and stiff muscles. Levi slipped in beside him quiet as an eel. He ran fingers over the tan lines against Eren’s shoulders and clavicles where the sun had seared him dark and raw. He looked like one of Hannes’ troop, so used to the heat and hostility of the desert.

“Everything went alright?”

Eren smiled. He took one of Levi’s questing hands in his, intertwining their fingers reassuringly. An attendant walked past and Eren dropped their hands beneath the water out of sight.

“I’m fine. Was your ride well? Everyone is well?”

“Yeah, just as planned. Got here five days ago. I checked in on everyone and they’re all… well.”

Eren didn’t miss the pause. He felt himself begin to frown, to turn to face the other in alarm. Levi wouldn’t lie to him. He wouldn’t not tell him if something serious had gone wrong

“What does that mean?” He asked, voice edged with caution.

“Have your bath. You need to rest, Eren. I promise everyone is healthy and happy, it can wait until you’re settled.”

It might, but Eren wasn’t sure _he_ could. But he trusted Levi, he told himself. Knew Levi also cared about those important to him to not put off anything important. He forced himself to close his eyes and focus on Levi beside him as he sunk into the bathwater. The feel of his skin against Eren’s and his hand in his.

*************

 

Being the daughter of the Grand Chancellor didn’t bring with it the perks that the offspring of other nation’s leaders enjoyed. As her Juminyan attendants had taken over from the Trostian ones to lace up her evening gown with practised expertise, she wondered if this was what every day must be like for those other children. She only knew all the correct mannerisms and decorum because her father had drilled into her the necessities of diplomacy for their travels, and then she’d endured months of etiquette classes with expensive tutors in preparation for this marriage. But all this pampering and help was new and alien to her, despite how much she was trying to act accustomed to it. She hadn’t been born to this level of high-brow assistance; Merewald Exalted had made sure her children received no special treatment despite their parentage.

“Are you ready?” Ailith asked. Marie faced her and the taller woman tucked a loose curl behind her ear, then stepped back to look her over properly. She nodded her approval. “I’m sure he speaks fluent Jumien, but try to stick to Trostian. You will be expected to assimilate to their ways.”

Marie had been taking care to speak Trostian all this time in expectation of this meeting and the rest of her life. She didn’t like being instructed to do what she already was, but she reminded herself that Ailith was just being helpful. She let out a deep breath. She’d heard a lot of things about Emperor Erwin, especially of his shrewdness, and she didn’t want him analysing her like some sweating, lying statesman. She needed to keep her composure.

“Where is Eren?” Marie hated how small her voice sounded. Ailith expression was sympathetic but stern.

“He needs to rest. Marie, you cannot drag that boy around with you for the rest of your marriage, and this is something you have to do alone. He would not have been admitted into a private dinner with you two anyway.”

She knew that. She just could have used his presence right now to crack some joke or tell her some obscure, tongue-in-cheek fact about Erwin to loosen her up and dispel her intimidating impression of the man. She’d asked Eren to accompany her for this, and now he wasn’t even here.

It wasn’t his fault; he must be so tired, Marie chided herself. She was being selfish and demanding. It was good that Eren finally got to eat and bathe and rest.

“Are you ready?” Ailith asked again.

“Yes,” Marie lied. Ailith believed her, and that was bolstering.

“He is through there. Remember your honorifics.”

Ailith gestured towards the garden before them and Marie looked at her sceptically.

“Excuse me, Marie Begum.” One of the small silent attendants stepped forward, head bowed. “This is the Padişah’s favourite garden, the _Tavuskuşu Bahçesi_. The pathway leads to a private sitting area at its centre, which is where your dinner setting has been arranged.”

“I see.” Marie looked back towards the entrance to the beautiful courtyard garden lit up by lanterns along the narrow footpath disappearing among the ferns and fronds. She could hear the soft croon of night birds and the rustle of leaves. It was a calming ambient noise, and instantly put her at ease. “How curious.”

The attendant bowed deferentially.

Marie was glad for the coolness of the night. She was dressed in another hideously ostentatious Juminyan ball gown that cinched her waist and crushed her ribcage most flatteringly. She would not be able to eat much at all in this get up. Her shirts scattered pebbles with every step, almost taking up the entire width of the two-person footpath. If Erwin suggested a moonlight stroll tonight, she’d have to hurry behind him with her skirts gathered in her arms like an overworked page boy. She’d seen what Trostian women wore from the few noble women she’d glimpsed wandering the gardens from the vantage of her window, and she envied them the strange sleeveless and flowing garments cropped at the waist and trailing brightly coloured sashes. They were so beautiful and bright, and so unconstricting in this unbelievably pervasive heat.

She saw the path up ahead brighten as it curved towards the heart of the gardens and her footsteps slowed in trepidation. She didn’t even know what he looked like, although Eren had assured her he was handsome with baffling reluctance. Levi had given her a rough description too, although when she’d asked if he thought of him as good-looking he’d only replied with a ‘ _I guess he must be’_ as if it was a conclusion he’d drawn with careful consideration of his exploits rather than a personal opinion.

All in all, she hadn’t much to go on.

The edge of the gardens opened up into an intimate clearing lit brightly with tall lanterns bordering the space. A long, dark wood table had been set up at the centre, laden with an assortment of exotic and amazing looking foods steaming hot and fresh from the kitchens on glistening gold platters. At one head of the table sat the Emperor, who stood up immediately when he noticed her, and stepped away from the table to dip his head, fingers touching his brow in a formal Juminyan salute. Marie paused only a moment before bowing low at the waist in the Trostian fashion.

Erwin thankfully addressed her first in Jumien.

“Marie Kadınefendi. Thank you for agreeing to join me for dinner, although I’m sure you are tired from your journey.”

She’d been promoted, then. Marie wondered how these things worked; did they want to see if she’d survive the gruelling trek across a desert before crowing her with the official title of Imperial Consort? She smiled, dipping her head demurely. He certainly was handsome, she was relieved to note. With his beautiful blue eyes and golden hair, Marie wondered where his mother had hailed from. She remembered from her lessons she too had been a highborn foreigner, but that was all she could recall. Those lessons had been so droll.

“The honour is all mine, Padişah. And please, speak in Trostian. I could do with the practise.”

Erwin bowed his head graciously and pulled out the chair at the opposite head of the table for her. He switched back to his mother tongue with enviable ease, clearly a master of both.

“As you wish.”

Marie took the offered seat, surprised he hadn’t let a servant do it. Now that she noticed it, there was only one attendant to their private dinner; a small wraith-like girl who hovered so still by the edge of the light she might have been a garden statue. There were probably a thousand Royal Guards crawling among the greenery out of sight, but the downplayed intimacy of the meeting was something she noted without knowing how to interpret it. She felt like there was careful intent to everything about tonight. Erwin moved and spoke with the ease of a seasoned host, but he was an Emperor and a cunning politician so there had to be motive to everything.

“I was informed by a close friend you were fond of gardens,” Erwin began, taking his own seat. He nodded to the attendant who stepped forward to begin serving. “I thought it would be nice for our first meeting to be in a more comfortable and less stifling setting. I’m sure you’re tired from your journey, and it must be nice to not be cooped up after all this time.”

“Levi?” Marie asked. “That is kind of him to have said. He told me many things about your gardens here.”

“It sounds like you two got along well. I admit my surprise; not many people are fond of his… brusque mannerisms.”

Marie couldn’t help her laugh.

“Jumina is not known for its… uh…” She waved her hand, searching for the word.

“Grandiloquence?” Erwin supplied. Marie had never heard of that word, but it sounded pompous enough.

“Yes. What I mean to say is, his manners put me at ease. It is very familiar for me.”

“He is a good friend of mine. It pleases me to know you two get along so well.”

“Yes,” Marie tore at a soft flat bread dusted with flour that had been placed on her plate. There was no cutlery, and after watching Erwin use his hands, she hesitantly followed suit and found cutlery would have impeded the process quite a bit. She was glad for the topic, it made her comfortable to talk about something they both could contribute to. “I like him quite a bit. Your escorts were all most gracious and welcoming.”

“I hear you get along very well with Eren?”

Eren. What had Eren said about Erwin? He knew him from the pleasure house where he danced. An awkward subject, Marie knew, among Trostian’s.

“He… uh, yes. He is most easy to get along with. Levi… told you about this?” She was careful to keep her voice light and unassuming. That was a fair enough question, right?

“Yes, we’ve only met briefly, but I’ve heard a lot about him. He is very charming.”

“That is why he came along, I hear.” A risky step to reveal she knew of his mission. Ailith would be glowering at her if she were here. Erwin’s pause was brief, to his credit, but she’d been listening for it. He rested his wrists on the table top, chewing his mouthful ponderously. She followed suit, watching him across the table. He swallowed and met her gaze with a clear apology, but not regret.

“I need to apologise for that. I just wanted to know more about you from a more personal standing than the dry accounts of diplomats and ambassadors. In fact, I would have met with Eren himself today personally—“

“…Before this dinner if I hadn’t already requested his company,” Marie finished. She smiled. “I know this. No need for apologise, I had same idea too. Your Eren was just a little better than my Amya, but fortunately we come to a mutually benefiting agreement.”

Erwin was watching her with guarded interest.

“I was told you requested Eren’s company for another reason.”

“Yes, that too, I suppose. But I don’t like people talking about me behind my back.” She resumed her meal, placing a piece of bread daintily in her mouth and chewing it slowly before continuing. “I thought it best we make own opinions. Spying is not foundation for healthy marriage, no?”

The wraith attendant was back, clearing away their plates to replace with fresh ones. Erwin Held her gaze steadily across the table as she worked. He was revising some opinion he had formulated, that much was obvious. Marie tried not to look to unnerved by his study, staring right back.

“No… It certainly is not.”

“What is it you wish to know? I will answer.” Marie shrugged like she didn’t understand what any of the secrecy was about. “If you will also answer in turn.”

It was remarkable how Erwin’s entire countenance could transform with the subtlest expression shifts. He looked a little intimidating when he was focusing, his perfect features like a statue of a war god scheming. He smiled now and his face opened up so invitingly Marie wanted to tell him everything about herself. He looked like he’d hang onto her every word.

“Tell me… about you. Your siblings, your childhood.”

Marie waved a hand dismissively.

“This too much for once. I will tell you… I have two elder brothers and two elder sisters. Macon and Maven are my brothers,” She counted off her fingers as she thought. “Macon is the boring eldest, he join the priesthood after his service. Maven was always a scholar, and is a junior advisor to the Council. My sisters, Maurelle and Myla, both took most well to military.  Maurelle is General now, she just now returned after leave of her second baby. Myla is the one closest to me. She is a sweet soul, but deadly fighter.” Was she rambling? She tended to ramble when allowed to. Ailith would be shooting her a warning look. _Now ask him about himself, Marie._

“Do you have many siblings, Padişah?”

Finished with his meal, Erwin leaned back in his chair, elbows on the arms rests and hands clasped across his abdomen as if he were about to recount some epic tale.

“I have an older brother, Turialai. He is currently stationed in Helleya, a city not too far from here. He is a very skilled diplomat.”

Marie frowned in surprise.

“This is it?”

Erwin smiled gently.

“I’m sure there are others.”

Ah. Marie nodded, looked down at her plate. Eren had told her of this.

“This word. Legitimate. I was told of this. This we do not have in Jumina, which I think is good.”

“I agree with you.”

Marie hadn’t expected that. She looked up and Erwin was nodding, more to himself than her.

“You say you are not married. But do you have…?” Marie caught herself. She was edging dangerously close to a diplomatic incident considering what she had been taught about the succession drama in Trost. People were probably not open to talking about illegitimate children, who they’d view as blemishes on their reputation and threats to their inheritance. Marie couldn’t fathom such an attitude towards your own child. Her asking about Erwin’s… situation in that regard could easily be interpreted very badly.

She watched the Emperor closely following her misstep. She didn’t think he’d let show any offence had he taken it, but she was wary regardless. Ailith would be tearing her hair out had she been here.

“I – I do, actually.”

Marie’s breath caught in surprise. For the first time Erwin actually sounded… hesitant. Unsure. He blinked rapidly, looking down at his clasped hands. His brows twitched as if he were debating something.

“I have a son.”

How to respond to that? Marie had to dispel any notion that she would feel threatened or angered by such a revelation, as she suspected another betrothed would.

“…You see him often?”

Erwin looked up and smiled faintly, and Marie was relieved to see the tension ease slightly from his shoulders.

“Not as often as I would like, but I am seeing him more frequently lately. His mother is still very careful, and I hardly blame her.”

“Do you love her?”

“I respect, admire, and care very deeply about her, but honestly I hardly know her.”

“This must be very… scary for her. It is good you take care of her.”

“She hardly needs me to take care of her.”

Did he love her? He hadn’t said no. The way he smiled when he said that made it seem like there was some private joke she was missing; there was history here that she'd need to dig elsewhere for. Marie changed tack; there was no point digging after this mystery woman now. It would look bad and she didn't want to put anyone on the defensive.

“Eren did not mention to me a son.”

“No." Erwin smiled at that, a strange knowing little smile which Marie wasn’t sure how to interpret. "I think that would be a bit outside what he’d allow himself to divulge. It’s not his business to say, and it’s a sensitive subject that would need to be broached carefully.”

“I do not care for succession, you know. In my country, it does not work this way. In my country, only those fit, deserving, and qualified rule. I would never wish such a burden on my children, and certainly not campaign for it _violently_.”

Marie watched the Emperor closely; the tired smile that lifted the corning of his lips, the way he looked down wordlessly, his shoulders sinking. Here was a man who felt every ounce of that burden and carried it with purpose. It wasn’t about glory or legacy for him, it was just a job for which he was the most qualified candidate. Marie knew the signs of a good leader.

“...I have kept you late,” Erwin said suddenly, and Marie wondered if she'd spoken too boldly. “I’m sure you have a lot of rest you need to catch up on.”

He rose and so did she. He was a hard man to read when the walls came back up, but tonight had been more illuminating than she had dared hope. She bowed low, back to formalities.

“Padişah. It was an honour to finally meet you. Thank you for your hospitality and warm welcome.”

“Please. Marie, may I call you that?” She rose and he smiled warmly at her. “Call me Erwin.”


	86. The Divide

“This is _her_ room?” Eren asked again in a hushed whisper, as if there could possibly have been a misunderstanding the last couple of times he had asked. He was far too anxious to take a seat in any of the hand-embroidered settees that had been offered to him by the attendants dotted around the room, instead hovering awkwardly at the edge of the palatial quarters picking at the hem of his cloak.

“Yes, Eren,” Levi repeated patiently from seat. He at least didn’t feel obtrusive in such a lavish room. Eren could tell he’d been here enough times before to feel relatively comfortable, and he couldn’t help but resent how out of place he felt waiting for his own sister

Why did Mikasa have a room at Acalapura? A lot had clearly happened while he had been away, and it was driving Eren mad with anxiety to not know. How had her relationship with Erwin progressed to such a point of comfort to require _staying over_? Levi knew, but couldn’t tell him. Said it was Mikasa’s news to share, and he’d answer any questions after the fact. Eren shouldn’t begrudge him for that, but he couldn’t help it.

The door groaned open and every face turned expectantly to it in unison.

Mikasa entered first followed closely by Annie and, unexpectedly, General Haroun. Any forced formality Eren had felt by the surroundings dissipated the moment he saw his sister, and he rushed forward to embrace her.

“Eren!” His name was a muffled exclamation as Mikasa laughed into his collar, smothered by the force of his enthusiasm. In that blissful moment, Eren stopped finally thinking about politics, arranged marriages, and his sister’s secrets.  It had been over a month since he’d seen her, and he’d never been so happy to see anyone before. Annie hung back with a soft smile until Eren pulled her in too, and she surrendered with unconvincing resignation to the group hug.

“Look at you!” Mikasa laughed when they finally detangled themselves. Eren hadn’t really seen her properly before rushing her, so when she stepped back to look him over, he finally got a good look at her too. His sister positively _dripped_ in gold and finery. Great intricate jewellery almost covered her ears and trailed up to entwine in her hair. An opulent pale green anarkali salwar sheathed her figure, embellished with beads like precious jewels and gold thread so bright and delicate it glittered like gilding. The whole ensemble could have fed them for a month. Eren had seen his sister countless times dressed up for her work in fine garments and gaudy stage jewellery, but there was something very different about her now. She was not at Wall Rose, and he had a feeling these were not borrowed clothes.

Mikasa, however, seemed oblivious to his stunned stare.

“The sun got you well and good, didn’t it?” She laughed, fussing over his uniform and rising on her toes to fix his hair. “Look, Annie, he’s gotten at least five shades darker. Your hair is such a mess, Eren. Don’t they make you clip it in the military? Really, Captain Levi, I’m shocked.”

Levi shrugged from his seat.

“I kind of like it long.”

It was a testament to Eren’s shock that he barely reacted to the words, still stunned by Mikasa’s appearance. He took her hands in his and stepped back, appraising the almost unrecognisable woman in front of him.

“Kasa, you look beautiful!”

Mikasa down at herself and seemed to remember what she was wearing only then. Her smile was small and embarrassed, and she slapped his hands away like he was teasing her.

“Don’t look at me like that. No one around here takes me seriously unless I’m weighed down by at least half a dozen pounds of unnecessary gold.”

Eren cast a meaningful look around the lush accommodations.

“Speaking of ‘ _around here’_ …?”

“Has Levi told you much?”

They both turned to face the older man who was inspecting a crystal decanter. He raised a palm in a warding off gesture.

“No,” Eren groused, his mood instantly sour again. “Wouldn’t say anything about you.” He glanced to the General standing at attention by the door and a new possibility sprang into his mind out of nowhere – perhaps his sister was a political prisoner! For the General himself to be shadowing her and a guarded room right at the heart of the Palace. He dropped his voice to a murmur, “Is everything okay? Where is Armin?”

Eren shot a look at Annie, half expecting one of the subtle hand signs they used to use to silently communicate warnings or messages to each other from across rooftops back when they were Titan’s. Annie’s expression was confusingly unreadable, as if she wasn’t entirely sure what reaction to give either. Mikasa squeezed his arm reassuringly and pulled his attention back to her.

“Eren, relax. Armin’s just with his nurse. I only found out I could finally see you last minute and rushed over, otherwise I would have brought him too. He’s missed you a lot too. And I’m _fine_. I’m better than fine, actually. I…” Mikasa bit down on her next words, chewing on her lip. “Here, sit down.”

“Why?” Eren froze in place instead, resisting Mikasa’s insistent tug. He glared once more in the General’s direction. “And why is _he_ here? I’m seeing you for the first time in weeks, why do we need a chaperone?”

The look his sister gave him was a combination of exasperated and placating. _Don’t embarrass me in front of everyone._ Nonetheless, she turned to their uninvited guest.

“Haroun, please…”

Eren balked. _Haroun?!_

“Mikasa Begum, I am merely attending to my duties…” ‘Haroun’ protested gently. Perhaps Mikasa hadn’t been expecting resistance, because Eren saw the way her posture stiffened. He couldn’t see her face, but he would bet anything her expression was not happy. Eren was unfamiliar with the man and his relevance to the circumstances, but he decided he didn’t much like him if for no other reason than that he was yet another person who knew more about everything going on than Eren did and he was getting rather sick of that. Even Annie, who had retreated back some ways, seemed to watch the General like she wanted nothing more than for Mikasa to order her to forcefully remove the man from the room.

“He is my _brother_ ,” Mikasa said with forced civility. “I assure you your duties are not required with him. Please leave us.”

“If he tries to kill her, I’ll stop him,” Levi drawled sarcastically from his chair. General Haroun slid him an unimpressed look, but nothing could crack Levi’s deadpan expression.

“I am here on the Padis—”

“He can bring it up with me,” Mikasa said with finality. Eren watched with a venomous stare as the General bowed with stiff reluctance to his sister, nodded to Levi, pointedly ignored him, and took his leave.

“I’m sorry, but Begum _who_ now?” Eren rounded on his sister as soon as the door shut. The room had taken on a tense crackle. The servant’s quarters would be rife with gossip on the General’s shameful dismissal in no time, and Eren was no politician, but even he knew it probably wasn’t in anyone’s best interest to speak down to the Chief of the Royal Guard.

Mikasa shrugged awkwardly – a rare sight on her.

“I’ve been rather busy—”

“So I’ve gathered. What’s going on, just say it all outright. I don’t much like being the last person to know anything about my sister.”

“You weren’t exactly _here_ to tell. Am I to blame for that?” Mikasa snapped back defensively. Eren rarely won arguments with his sister, so whenever she got defensive it was a sure sign she wasn’t entirely sure of her own footing. If it was an argument on whose turn it was to do the laundry, Eren would be thrilled. But such a sign of uncertainty in his sister _now_ was unnerving.

“ _Mikasa_.”

“You don’t even know what’s happened and you’ve assumed the worst. I’m in _Acalapura_ , Eren. I’m happy and successful. I’ve bought six pleasure houses! _Six_! You know, I’m one of the wealthiest women in the city. I am a _Begum_.”

“You did what?” Eren stared at his sister like she was speaking a foreign language. He glanced at Levi, who was nonchalantly picking at the settee embroidery with a thumbnail, very obviously trying to avoid meeting his eye. He turned back to his sister who met his stare defiantly.

“…What’s the catch?” Eren continued hesitantly.

“Why does there have to be a catch? For heaven’s sake, Eren. Can’t you see what I’m doing for us?”

“No.” Eren blinked, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to figure out what his sister was trying to achieve that he was so obviously failing to see. Trying to figure out what he was missing. “Why do you need the money?”

Mikasa stared at him.

“It’s not about the _money_ , Eren. _Obviously_.”

There was something about the frustrated way she said it that made him feel very small.

“Is that obvious? I’m not as smart as you, you know that. I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Why would you buy more if not for the money?”

“The money helps, of course.” Eren turned to Levi, who had finally spoken up despite clearly not wanting to get involved. “She’s building up her reputation. She’s amassing influence, power, and connections. The works.”

Eren let out a baffled laugh.

“For _what_?”

“For Armin! For _us_!” Mikasa answered. “So we don’t have to worry about another Mahbajin Begum, Eren. Because you’ve brought a new Queen to the City and I’m not taking that risk again. I’m _not_ helpless anymore.”

“Wait, wait – you mean Marie?” Eren shook his head. “Kasa, the Princess is… she isn’t a _threat_. Didn’t…” He looked to Levi. Why hadn’t Levi explained? Poor Mikasa had thought all this time Marie would turn out to be like all the rest, which Eren couldn’t blame her for, he supposed. Except Levi just looked at him and shrugged, shaking his head.

“I did,” he said. “Or at least I tried.”

Eren was growing more and more conscious of their audience and raised voices. This didn’t look like it would smooth over in a quick conversation.

“Mikasa, I know the Princess,” He said forcing his voice lower. “She’s the most harmless person I have ever met; you don’t need to worry about her morphing into some power-hungry Blood Queen or something.”

Mikasa looked at him in the same way Eren imagined him looking at her; like she couldn’t understand why _he_ couldn’t understand.

“You don’t _know_ her, Eren. She’s a politician at the end of the day. I believe you believe she is a good person, but everyone has an agenda here. Having tea with a person doesn’t mean you know them at all. You don’t understand how these people _think_.”

“These people? Mikasa, don’t patronize me; I know I’m not as brilliant as you at manipulating people. I know I must seem really stupid to you when it comes to politics, but I’m not some clueless commoner either. I _have_ picked up a thing or two. Jumina is an entirely different culture; Marie not some noble who was groomed from birth to power. Their inheritance and power structure don’t _work_ that way. She’s had less exposure to this stuff than _I_ have. She doesn’t want—”

“You don’t know what she wants!” Mikasa snapped, throwing her hands in the air. She dismissed the stone-faced attendants with a sharp gesture and they hurried to comply, filing neatly out the door. It seemed she too had realised this might get thornier than a basic sibling bicker. Across the room, Annie and Levi shared a wary glance. “Eren, you don’t know her at all. Spending a handful of days in a foreign city does not an expert make. You might know more about how Jumina works than I, but I know more how politics work than you, and I assure you _that_ is a common language regardless of country.”

“What the….” Eren massaged his temples. “Erwin is on your side, you have made it abundantly clear you aren’t interested in the succession, Marie is _not_ Mahbajin; do you really think this is going to play out exactly the same? Nothing adds up to the great conflict you seem so convinced is inevitable! You can’t see this because you’re so damn paranoid and, coupled with this power-trip you’re on, you have somehow convinced yourself setting yourself up as a powerful, intimidating, threatening opposition will somehow _discourage_ anyone from trying to pick a bone with you! Mikasa, maybe I’m not the idiot in the room after all; can’t you fucking see you’re giving everyone all the signals and reasons they need to want to take you down? Good for you, you’ve removed Armin from their crosshairs – and replaced him with yourself.”

Mikasa scoffed and turned away from him.

“I can’t believe this,” She said, her voice quiet. She placed her palms on her forehead, smoothing back her hair. “You spent a few weeks with the Queen and that’s all it took to sway you to her side? Maybe she is a sweet little angel now – but people change, Eren. Do you think she’ll stay like that? I’m making sure that if and when she does we’re not vulnerable. I’m not counting on her good character or Erwin’s influence alone. How naïve _are_ you?”

Eren exploded.

“ _Side?!_ God’s be _fucking_ damned, this isn’t a ‘fun debate’. I’m not playing the devil’s advocate here. You’re putting everyone at bloody risk. I want to be happy for you! I came home to learn you’ve bought businesses and command the respect of the Emperor and all his peers, but damn it, you’re on a trip. You haven’t visited Jean, Marco, or any of the others in weeks. What? You too fucking good for them now? They too basic to understand the circles you move in? You’re holed up in the Palace playing at a game with lives at stake, and you’re telling me _I’m_ out of my depth?!” Eren stalked towards his sister and rounded on her, stabbing the air with his forefinger as he drilled his fury home.

“People fucking change alright. When will you see you’ve stopped being the hero in your story and turned into the villain in hers?”

“Her? Who is ‘her’? _Marie_?! Are you her champion now?”

“Maybe the fuck I am! Right now, _she’s_ the one that needs defending.”

His sister’s expression went from outraged to stung. She was silent for a long moment. They both stared the other down, Eren breathing hard. He spoke up, his words quiet, more sad than angry now. Now that he had shouted, all that was left was sadness at where they stood. Mere feet between them, but miles apart. He hadn’t seen her in weeks.  He felt his eyes sting.

“You have good intentions. You’re doing this for the right reasons. You think you have no choice – but you are so, so misguided. Please, look at where you are, look at where I am. Where Jean, Marco, Annie, Reiner, Bert, Historia, Ymir, Levi; all the people who have always been there by your side, where they are. We didn’t change sides. We didn’t go anywhere. You’ve just… you left _us_.”

Eren couldn’t stay here any longer. He said everything he had to; he knew it was up to his sister now. He strode past her, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. Annie wordlessly opened the door for him and reached out to squeeze his hand gently as he hesitated.

“Your present’s on the table,” He mumbled almost in afterthought. He let Annie close the door behind him.

 

************

“Your brother isn’t the kid you remember him as.”

Mikasa sighed. She’d made her way over to the table Eren had indicated, and was tentatively plucking at the twine thread that tied up the parcel like she was afraid of what she’d find.

“Levi, I’m really not in the mood.”

“Well then it’s a shame I’m not here to improve it.”

“I don’t need another lecture.”

“You’re afraid,” Levi forged ahead as if she hadn’t spoken. “You have been almost your entire life, and I think at this point you probably always will be. That kind of constant vigilance does not fade with time, trust me I know. You’ll always be looking for the next threat and reading into every gesture. But Marie is not it. I understand your suspicion, fear, and mistrust, but you are targeting the wrong person and there’s a reason all the voices you normally listen to without question are singing the same tune now.”

“Of course you’re going to take Eren’s side—”

“Mikasa don’t insult my intelligence and I won’t yours. I’m not the one blinded by emotions and drunk on power right now – yes you _are_ ,” Levi cut in sharply as Mikasa opened her mouth to protest. “I’m not on ‘Eren’s side’. Eren doesn’t have his own side here, he’s on _yours_. There’s nothing more I can say that I haven’t said before and Eren hasn’t said now. If you start war preparations during peacetime, _you_ are the aggressor.”

Mikasa said nothing. She had unwrapped the gift and slowly pulled the lace scarf out, fingers running over the design.

Levi stood up and sighed.

“I better take him home. I’m sure he’s tired. Kasa?”

Mikasa hummed. Her back was to him, but he knew she was crying. He spoke gently, knowing better than to press any harder on a tender topic.

“Eren is so much smarter than any of us give him credit for, you know. He understands people in a way I don’t think even he fully comprehends yet.”

“Thank you for looking after him, Levi. Thank you for bringing him home safely.”

It was as clear a dismissal as anything. Levi bowed his head, even though she couldn’t see it, and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. This has been the longest I've gone without updating this fic by far, and I'm sorry for making some of you worry to the point of shooting me a message. Thank you also for all the lovely comments as always. I barely have to time to reply most of the time, but I 100% do read and appreciate every single one. They're what keep me writing <3
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! Stay safe and have a good one xx


	87. The Desert Rose

Mike was heading for the gate and a drink or two at a cheap watering hole when he first heard the murmurings. A sizable group of young cadets, it sounded like. Female, young, excited. He put two and two together quickly: Eren was back.

He altered his trajectory with only the slightest dragging of feet. It had been a long day and he couldn’t wait to get out of there, but he’d missed the young soldier as much as anyone else had. He followed the sound of hushed conversation towards the stables, shooing away  the congregating admirers as he passed.

“Find some work or go home,” He said. “If Captain Levi catches you floating around, he’ll find you something to keep you occupied.”

The mere mention of Levi was deterrent enough and the girls quickly dispersed albeit with pouts and grumbles. Out of courtesy, Mike thumped the stable door twice with his fist to announce his entry, although he couldn’t imagine stumbling on Levi in a compromised state in anything less than sterile conditions. Or at all, really. That Levi would be capable of romancing anyone was a concept Mike was still gradually trying to digest.

“Everybody decent?” He called cheerfully, hoping to catch the sounds of muffled cursing and awkward scrambling. There were none, however, just the familiar scruff of Eren’s head popping out of the furthermost stall. His adventure abroad was evident in his darkened skin, overgrown hair, and tired expression, although his face lit up in a genuine smile at the sight of his old friend.

Mike held out his arms as he approached and Eren pounced on him in a half-hearted tackle, laughing.

“Mike! Oh boy did I miss you.”

“The base isn’t the same without you either, pup. Where’s your master?”

“Ah.” Eren’s face fell slightly and Mike cocked his head and frowned. Trouble in paradise? Levi had seemed his old self when he’d returned a week ago. Had something happened during their Acalapura reunion?

“…Everything okay?” He hedged, watching Eren’s expression carefully.

“Oh no, we’re fine. I just kind of…” Eren’s sigh was a full body one, his shoulders sagging as he closed his eyes. “I had a bit of a fight with my sister. I came right home, didn’t really hang around to get more worked up about it.”

“You left Levi behind?” Eren suddenly looked alarmingly close to tears and it was all Mike could to not to panic. “ Ah! Um, no that’s gutsy. I like that. Make the bastard chase you for once, am I right?” He jostled Eren good-naturedly on the arm. Eren’s answering smile was weak and his lower lip trembled dangerously.

“Hey now. Hey, hey.” Mike leaned over until he was looking into Eren’s face and softened his voice. “…You okay?”

Eren bowed his head and gave it an almost imperceptible shake. “Okay. Alright, no worries.” Mike straightened up and placed a hand on Eren’s head, ruffling his hair. He thought about what he had to do, and gave a firm nod. “...Look, I was just about to head out for a drink and it sure looks like you could use one too, what do you say?”

Mike felt Eren’s head duck into a tentative nod beneath his hand.

“Brilliant. Now, I’m going to be upfront with you; I’m not the most law-abiding soldier when it comes to where I source my drinks from, you hear? I’ve got a soldier’s salary and a liver of iron so that means as far as I’m concerned if it stays down, it’s good. No further questions asked.”

“Works for me,” Eren sighed wearily. “In fact, I have a good place in mind already…”

 

The Headless Horseman was fuller than Eren would have expected it to be until he realised most of the patrons crowding the bar were none other than his own friends. It didn’t take long for them to notice him, and Connie gave up the cry to alert the whole basement bar of his entrance. Eren was exhausted and miserable, but the sight of his friends surging forward to wrangle him into a group hug was enough to pull out a laugh even from him.

His friends swarmed him, hugging him and prodding him and ruffling his unkempt hair as they probed him for details of his adventure.

“Who’s your friend?” Jean asked from the bar. His tone was blithe, but his eyes lingered warily on Mike’s uniform. The other’s took a moment to register the possible threat, and Eren felt his own fighting instincts kicking in despite himself as his friends drew back and their postures shifted ever so slightly into the defensive. He ever so subtly placed himself in front of the soldier – probably an amusing sight considering Mike hardly looked incapable of defending himself – and raised his hands placatingly.

“This is Mike. He’s teaching me to fight.” Eren looked meaningfully to Jean and Marco. “He’s alright.”

“Which of you’s?” Mike asked from behind Eren, jerking his head towards a set of Military Police issue blades mounted on the wall behind the counter.

“Both of us, actually,” Marco answered with a ready smile. Mike walked right past Eren and his crowd of friends still forming a cautious semicircle between him and the bar and casually sat himself on a stool at the counter. He seemed unperturbed by the atmosphere that had settled across the dingy bar or the multiple sets of eyes that watched his every movement, instead looking around the joint with an appraising eye.

“What made you quit?”

“Honourable discharge. Lost my leg in a manoeuvre gear accident,” Marco said, sliding a glass of arak across the countertop to the seated man. He stepped back from the counter so Mike could see where his right leg ended just above the knee before tapering into a wooden prosthetic. “Jean is my partner. He left with me.”

Reiner looked at Bert and Sasha exchanged a shrug with Connie. Why were they still up in arms when the supposed threat was happily exchanging pleasantries with the barman? They all slowly drifted back to their places along the counter, reclaiming their abandoned drinks and continuing to listen to the conversation.

“That’s cute.” Mike grinned and raised his glass to Jean, who didn’t look particularly flattered by the verdict. “Did you know my boy Eren here also seduced the self-proclaimed ‘Humanities Strongest Soldier’?”

Eren groaned and ducked his head in embarrassment as his friends began to snigger.

“Self-proclaimed? Isn’t that what you were before he beat you in a swordfight?” He shot back with a smug grin. Mike pointed a stern finger at Eren.

“This boy is a fickle bastard. I taught Levi _everything_ he knows.” Mike’s gaze zeroed in on Reiner and Bert further down the counter and he narrowed his eyes. “Hey, I recognise you two…”

“Where _is_ the Captain?” Marco piped up hurriedly. “He dropped by the other day to chat. I’d have thought he’d be with you, Eren?”

Distracted from the Titan’s for now, Eren saw Mike glance sidelong at him. Probably thinking he’d start pathetically bawling again.

“He’s still up at the Palace.” He shrugged, avoiding the soldiers eye. “I just wanted to come home and rest.”

“Mikasa is still there too?” Historia asked, her voice soft. She knew Eren’s sister was a sore spot for everyone in the room. Eren hadn’t been the only one to miss her recently.

Eren picked up Reiner’s mug and took a deep swig, affecting nonchalance that didn’t fool anyone for a minute.

“Probably,” He mumbled noncommittally.

“…Anyway, tell us about Jumina and the Princess, Eren!” Ymir cut in, dispersing the growing tension with a sleazy smile and waggling eyebrows. “Is it true she is as beautiful as the rising sun?” Historia swatted her shoulder with mock affront before Ymir loped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her affectionately into her side.

Eren had looked forward to returning home and being able to tell all of his closest friends about his first time outside the walls. He had pictured it much like this; everyone crowded around him at The Headless Horseman peppering him with questions and craning forward to listen with rapt attention. Only he’d pictured Mikasa and Annie here too.

He pushed the unwelcome thought away, focusing on the people in front of him now. He didn’t doubt they felt the absences as keenly as he did; they’d always been together. And yet they were all doing their best to cheer _him_ up now that he was home. Eren stretched his lips into a smile, knowing his spirits would rise to match it soon enough.

“An ale for me, bartender!” He called, and Jean saluted him gamely from across the counter. Eren then turned to his attentive audience and trained his gaze on some unseen horizon as if recalling a distant, hazy memory.

“Once upon a time, a handsome young soldier embarked on a historic expedition across the Bulara Desert to rescue a beautiful princess…”

 

***************

Marie brushed her fingertips against the damp petals of a desert rose. It was beautiful in its simplicity; bright pink petals unfurling wide to expose  the sunny blush of its deep yellow throat.

“We do not have this one either in my home.”

An attendant, the basket in her arms already laden with favourites, reached over to pluck one out.

“Ah, the Kudu Lily. We use the toxic sap of its roots and stem to poison our arrowheads.”

Marie halted in the motion of leaning over to smell the blossom and glanced back to where General Haroun lounged comfortably against a garden pillar. He did not look up as he rolled a stick of tobacco, licking the paper and inspecting his handiwork. Marie exchanged an alarmed look with her attendant and shook her head slightly, and the attendant quickly snatched back her hand.

Heavens knew why she needed the Royal Guard’s Head to accompany her on such an innocent errand as choosing the flowers for her wedding. She’d be lying if she said the man didn’t unnerve her. He was handsome despite his age and what had clearly been a hard lifestyle in the service, but the way he seemed to handle himself like an ingratiating servant when he was so obviously a thousand times cleverer than anyone else in the vicinity made her nervous. He was like a wolf in sheepskin.

“I suppose this would have been bad omen,” Marie said with a small laugh, stepping to the next batch of blooms.

“It is a hardy plant; useful, beautiful, and dangerous. I’d say it was a rather good set of characteristics to have on your side.”

She gave a wan smile that he probably didn’t see. She really would rather he not be here. Jolenta, Alistair, and four Trostian Palace Guards trailed her every move like ducklings, and they were in the heart of the Palace Gardens for Heaven’s sake! He was an unnecessary and uncomfortable presence. A lucky break emerged when a messenger from the Palace appeared with report for the General and Marie took the opportunity to pretend to spot something a little ways off.

“Oh, Gowri, I do like those white ones…” She probably wasn’t discreet in the way she gently herded the attendant around to the next aisle of flowers that had been brought out for her inspection. Samples of flowers from all over the many gardens of Acalapura had been assembled under a broad canopy in colourful, fragrant rows just for her and her entourage of attendants. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and a long table of fresh fruits, cured meats, sweet wines, and fresh juices had been laid out for her to enjoy. Little serving girls skipped between the rows, giggling as they gathered up flowers they thought she might like to bring back for her judgement. All in all, it should have been such a wonderful day spent out in the garden soaking up the sun and the scents and the sights. If not for the stifling scrutiny of her guardsman.

Marie sighed. She ran her fingers over the long green stems sagging under the weight of their own blossoms. This should have been fun, it _would_ have been fun, if not for how lonely it all was. How ungrateful she was acting; all the gardens to stroll in, all the flowers to admire, and yet here she was, moping all the same. She looked over to the sectioned off gardens open to the public where others strolled arm in arm with friends, lovers, and confidantes. Laughing happily in their trailing chiffon garments and glittering jewels. She let her gaze wander, drinking in their beautiful clothing and noble gait. The women here  were like flowers, she thought. Extravagant, colourful flowers that shone the warm shades of a sun-soaked city, so happy and at home in their gardens. Her eyes caught on someone, then. Someone who stood out even among such exquisite specimens. 

Her skin was as fair as a fresh snowfall, ink black hair cascading down her back like an oil spill. She wore a sari in a soft pink shade that brought out the colour in her cheeks, and when she laughed, she touched her fingertips to her lips like she was embarrassed by the sound. She was easily the most beautiful woman Marie had ever seen.

“Kadınefendi?”

She didn’t wear jewellery like the others did, as if she was aware that she didn’t need any to catch the eye. In a garden full of beauty collated from across oceans, she leapt out like a main feature. Such beautiful dark eyes and rosebud lips.

“ _Marie Kadınefendi?_ ”

Marie whirled around to find the General behind her. “Oh! Many apologies, Effendi. I did not hear.”

The General looked at her questioningly, then past her to what had engrossed her attention so completely. There was something in the way his eyes cut back to her sharply that piqued her curiosity.

“Who is she?” Marie asked, because it was obvious he knew. He smiled but she could see there was a frown trying to tug at his brows. He shrugged a little too casually.

“Another desert rose. But please, Kadınefendi. We must get you into the shade.”

Marie reluctantly took the Generals offered arm but couldn’t help turning once more to look over her shoulder. The woman had already moved on, though, and Marie wondered if she would ever see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments & kudos thank (◡‿◡✿) *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
